


Las Crónicas de Veigar

by Jason_Vorhees



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Serie 365 días
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 365
Words: 194,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_Vorhees/pseuds/Jason_Vorhees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic de Veigar, adentrate en su mundo, donde podrás leer las aventuras que vive con otros supervillanos, con Rammus y en especial con una pequeña yordle llamada Lulu, esta serie se hizo originalmente en Wattpad</p><p>Los derechos de los personajes pertenecen a "League of Legends" de Riot Games, la serie consta de 365 capítulos, para los que quieran leerlos uno por día</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lulu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 6 de "Saga de inicio"

"Tal vez pienses que el miedo solo se puede encontrar en pesadillas, que únicamente existen en el subconsciente, puedes tener miedo al mar y sus peligros, a lo desconocido e incluso al dolor"

El hechicero de traje y sombrero azul agarro con fuerza su bastón y siguió hablando con sus ojos amarillos, centelleantes, casi infernales.

"Es probable que nunca hayas oído hablar de mí, pues la mayoría que me conocen no viven lo suficiente como para contarlo, te enfrentas al mismísimo poder del mal" - se calmó un momento y prosiguió

"No podrás huir de mi, aceptar la muerte es tu única opción y cuando creas que tu vida es un infierno, mataré a todos tus seres queridos y arderán entre las llamas.... yo soy la noche... ¡yo soy la venganza!... ¡YO SOY..."

Riiiiing!! - se escuchaba de fondo, interrumpiendo su discurso

"¿Eh? ¿Qué ha sido eso?" - preguntó desconcertado

"Creo que ha sido el timbre" - contestó Rammus que estaba atado de pies y manos con grilletes a la pared

"¿El timbre? Tal vez sea Rumble, voy a ver quien es, no te muevas de aquí" - le dijo con tono amenazante

"Tranquilo, de aquí no voy a moverme" - le contestó calmado

El extraño brujo fue a través de su mansión hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada, la cual abrió segundos después, frente a el se encontraba una yordle de color purpura y que llevaba un vestidito rojo.

"Hola Veigi" - le dijo la chica sonriendo y saltando

"Hola Lulu...." - dijo con voz cansada antes de coger aliento - "¡Te he dicho que no me llames VEIGI!"

"Pero es que así es más adorable" - se defendió Lulu

"¡Me da igual, soy malvado, no necesito ser adorable!"

"No digas eso Veig...ar" - le costó bastante no llamarlo por su apodo

"Bueno, ¿qué quieres Lulu? Estaba realmente ocupado"

"Pixie y yo te hemos traído unas magdalenas caseras"

"No me gustan las magdalenas... y lo sabes" - dijo enfatizando esta ultima parte

"Bueeeeno... tal vez no fuera solo por las magdalenas...." - dijo estirando sus palabras inocentemente mientras le miraba de reojo

"Lulu....." - dijo con una voz de enfado

"Solo hemos venido a visitarte..."

Esto usualmente es algo por lo que uno no debería enfadarse, a menos que haya otro motivo para enfadarse.

"Lulu, te dije que podía ser tu amigo.... ¡pero no quiero verte aquí en mi casa a la una de la madrugada! - gritó mientras señalaba el reloj

"Oh no, es muy tarde" - dramatizó la yordle - "Supongo que Pixie y yo tendremos que pasar aquí la noche y como mañana es domingo también la mañana y la tarde"

La joven bruja se dio la vuelta para ocultar una breve sonrisa.

Veigar no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, no solo esa niña le había molestado en la tortura de su prisionero sino que además iba a tener que soportarla un día entero. Si la dejaba fuera era capaz de morirse sola.

"Escucha Lulu, mañana por la mañana te voy a llevar a Bandle City y no volverás a mi casa... ¡Jamás!" - le amenazó el hechicero

Lulu se quedó unos segundos callada y luego dijo saltando - "Que bien Pixie, mañana daremos un paseo con Veigar"

Ante esto Veigar solo pudo coger su mano de hierro y llevárselo a la cara mientras suspiraba.


	2. Desayuno Conflictivo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 6 de "Saga de inicio"

Era muy temprano, Veigar estaba todavía dormido, soñando con que conquistaba todo Valoran y lo gobernaba con puño de hierro, iba vestido con las mismas ropas solo que con un alargada capa.

A pesar que era el llamado Maestro del Mal no podía evitar ese tipo de cosas.

"¡Inclinaos ante mi necios! ¡Yo, que he conquistado el corazón de todos con miedo! ¡Temblad ante el poderoso..."

"¡Veigiiiiiiiii!" - gritaba Lulu interrumpiéndole

"¡Lulu! ¡Estoy ocupado dando mi discurso del mal!"

"Pero Veigi tienes que despertarte" - le decía inflando los mofletes

"¿Despertarme? ¿Cómo que despertar..." 

Él estaba en su cama aun con las sabanas por encima, se frotó los ojos, maldijo algo en voz baja y miró hacía la izquierda para ver a Lulu.

"Lulu aún sigue durmiendo..." - entonces una bombilla se iluminó en su mente - "Lulu, ¿qué haces en mi cama?" 

Lulu se frotó los ojos, estiró los brazos y bostezó. Aún así no parecía haberse enterado del comentario.

"¿Has dormido bien Veigi?"

"¿Qué te importa a ti eso? ¡Solo quiero saber que haces en mi cama!

"Entré para despertarte pero estabas tan dormido y parecías tan mono que no pude resistirme" - dijo inocentemente

"¡El mal no es mono, es... malvado!"

"También dijiste algo de conquistar un corazón" - decía Lulu mientras se tapaba su cara sonrojada con sus manos

"Lo que estaba diciendo...."

"No te preocupes Veigi, no me importa" - le interrumpió mientras se ponía más roja

"Te estoy diciendo..."

"Yo voy a preparar el desayuno" - dijo antes de irse aún enrojecida

"Arrfff...." - suspiró el villano

Un rato más tarde Veigar llegó a su cocina y se encontró a Lulu en su mesa con un vaso de zumo en la mano, charlando con Rammus.

"Hola Veigi, te he preparado unas galletas y un zumo de manzana" - dijo sonriendo como de costumbre

"¿Que haces aquí Rammus? Deberías estar preso en mi mazmorra" - le preguntó Veigar con los ojos brillando

"Le solté para desayunar todos juntos" 

"¡No puedes liberar a mis prisioneros, por eso se llaman prisioneros!"

"Tranquilo, me tomo el café y voy rodando para allá" - dijo con las mayor tranquilidad del mundo

"Eso espero, ¡como intentes escapar te destruiré!"

"No es la primera vez que lo oigo"

"¿Por qué eres el prisionero de Veigi?" - preguntó Lulu

"Mordió más de lo que podía masticar"

"Veigar me contrató como contable para hacer la declaración de la renta, cuando pregunté por el seguro dental me hecho a las mazmorras"

"¡Te dije que no mencionaras más ese seguro!" - grito Veigar antes de lanzarle un rayo que le inmovilizo igual que un Reloj de Zhonias

"Entonces... ¿quieres más galletas?"

"No, vístete y nos iremos a Bandle"

"Que ganas tengo de nuestra excursión"

"No es una excursión, es simplemente ¡para que me dejes en paz!"

"Oh, creo que alguien necesita un abrazo"

"El mal no necesita abrazos, bruja"

Sin embargo su replica fue en vano pues Lulu se acerco a el y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte.

Veigar respiró profundamente y se preparaba para apartar a Lulu de un golpe solo para darse cuenta de que se sentía bien, era cálido y reparador, supuso que no iba a pasar nada por estar así un poco más, ¿no?


	3. Dominar el mundo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 6 de "Saga de inicio"

Veigar y Lulu habían emprendido su viaje hacia Bandle City, primero pasaron por el puente que había entre el camino principal y la mansión de Veigar llegando a un campo de amapolas.

"Que bonito campo de amapolas" - dijo Lulu con sus ojos brillando

"Son solo hierbajos, vamos, hay camino por delante"

"Jo Veigar, nunca ves lo bonito de las cosas" - se quejaba Lulu

Veigar en respuesta se quedo mirándola fijamente, claramente se veía que estaba enfadado por su comentario.

"Lulu..."

"Oh Veigar, piensas que soy... bonita.." - decía toda sonrojada mientras ponía sus manos en sus mejillas

"¡Lulu! Para el mal no hay nada bonito" - reprochó airadamente

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Porque es una distracción en mis planes de conquista"

"No se como unas flores pueden ser una distracción, verdad Pixie"

"¡Pixie!" - grito la hada mientras revoloteaba sobre las flores

"Por cierto Veigar, ¿por qué quieres dominar el mundo? No lo entiendo"

"Pues muy sencillo, para que todos me obedezcan y pueda controlarlos"

"¿Solo eso? Que aburrido" - expresó Lulu

"Además, en una región dominada no habría luchas, no habría asesinatos, guerras o incluso hambre...." - tras esto Veigar se quedó en silencio unos segundos

"En el fondo lo haces por el bien de la gente" - dijo Lulu mirándolo con ternura

"¿Qué? Ni hablar, lo hago por mi propio bien, imagínate yo en un trono con mi bastón haciendo que todos se inclinasen ante mi y...."

"¿Y yo como tu reina?" - interrumpió Lulu

"Si, y tu como mi reina.... espera, ¡no!" - gritó Veigar al darse cuenta de lo que le hizo decir la pequeña yordle

"Pues parece muy aburrido, estar todo el día en un trono sentado"

"Para ti es aburrido, para mi es divertido" - exclamó con una sonrisa

"¿Y qué pasaría con el resto?" - preguntó Lulu

"Obviamente seguirían con sus vidas solo que yo mandaría entre las naciones, lo que haga cada uno me importa muy poco"

Mientras hablaban el sol empezó a pegar muy fuerte sobre los yordles.

"Uff hace mucha calor" - se quejó Lulu - "Mejor me quito el sombrero, deberías hacer tu lo mismo Veigar" 

"No voy a quitarme mi sombrero"

"¿Por qué? Hace mucha calor"

"¡He dicho que no!" - repitió gritando

Lulu se asustó un poco y le miró con algo de miedo.

"Yo.. em.. no debería haberte gritado..." - tal vez fuera el señor del mal pero aun así a Veigar le costaba no mostrar compasión por Lulu - "Lo... siento"

Los ojos de Lulu se iluminaron al ver lo mono que estaba Veigar pidiendo disculpas.

"¡No pasa nada Veigar!" - saltó encima suya para abrazarlo

"¡Quítate de encima mía!" - le gritaba mientras intentaba soltarla

"Mira, ahí esta Tristana" - Lulu salió corriendo hacia ella

"Uff, por fin me la quite de encima" - suspiró Veigar

"¡Tristana! ¡Veigar me ha pedido que sea su reina!"

Veigar respiró profundamente al pensar en todo el recorrido que le quedaba por delante, Lulu por el contrario mostraba una gran sonrisa en su rostro.


	4. Bandle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 6 de "Saga de Inicio"

Veigar y Lulu por fin llegaron a la frontera de Bandle, era una gran ciudad para un Yordle siendo más pequeña para un humano. Esto es lógica.

"Oye Veigi, ¿por qué no hay nadie por las calles?" - preguntó Lulu

"Mi fama en este pueblo no es muy buena" - aseguró Veigar mientras veía como algunos niños le observaban con miedo

"Eh, Veigar, ¿otra vez por aquí?" - dijo una voz en la distancia

"Esa voz... ¡Tu!" - gritó Veigar al darse la vuelta y encontrarse a Teemo

"¿Le conoces Veigi?"

"¿Veigi? Jeje" - rió Teemo al escuchar el apodo de Lulu

"Lulu cállate, y tu Teemo si sabes lo que te conviene no te interpongas en mi camino" 

"¿Y qué hace Lulu contigo? ¿Sois amigos?"

"Es mi rehén, la he raptado y torturado en mi castillo, la encerraré allí dentro y no podrás impedirlo"

"Claro que puedo impedirlo" - Teemo se lanzó contra Veigar

"No aprendemos, explorador" - Veigar lanzó un rayo de su bastón que le provocó el efecto del Reloj de Zhonyas - "Ahora vayámonos, hay alguien al que quiero ver"

Veigar y Lulu se transportaron a una casa extraña con un hechizo de teletransporte.

"Aquí es donde vive..."

"¡Si Veigar!" - gritó Lulu con alegría

"¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa?" - preguntó confuso

"¡He dicho que si Veigar, me casaré contigo!" - gritó mientras se lanzo a abrazarlo

"¿Casarté conmigo? ¿Quién habla de casarnos?"

"Antes dijiste que me tendrías para siempre en tu castillo" - le recordó la bruja

"¡Lulu no lo decía en serio, era una mentira para..."

Veigar, que parecía cansado, se detuvo en cuanto vio que le estaban observando. En concreto era un yordle azul, llevaba unas gafas de sol naranjas, una chaqueta marrón y una llave inglesa.

"Rumble, no es lo que..." - intentó explicar Veigar

"No pasa nada Veigar, entiendo que quieras invitarme a tu boda y acepto la invitación con gusto, ¿he de llevar pareja?"

"¡No voy a casarme!"

Lulu al oír eso se fue corriendo hasta sentarse debajo de un árbol.

"Veigar tío, ¿por qué le haces esto?, primero le pides matrimonio y luego la plantas, no hay quien te entienda"

"Rumble, no voy a casarme, era una mentira que le conté a Teemo"

"Muy agudo, aunque tu amiga no lo lleva muy bien"

"Eso ya lo solucionaré después, vengo a ver si están ya los planos de la Tenaza" - explicó Veigar con prisa e insistencia

"Aun les quedan unas semanas, necesito reunir las runas de enfriamiento"

"¿Unas semanas?"

"Es ciencia de Piltover, no te quejes tanto"

"Esta bien, volveré otro día a ver sus progresos" - se dio la vuelta y camino hacia Lulu - "Eh, Lulu, nos vamos, levanta"

"Snif snif dime Veigar, ¿por qué no quieres casarte conmigo? snif snif" - la chica tenia la cara llena de lágrimas

"Lulu, eres mi amiga pero de momento no me interesa casarme ni contigo ni con nadie así que ¡levanta del suelo, tenemos prisa!"

"Tus mentiras son muy crueles, mira que exaltar el corazón de una pequeña e inofensiva yordle como yo..." - decía mientras se ponía el dedo en la boca

¿Pequeña e inofensiva? Veigar se detuvo para poder respirar profundamente se dirigió a la supuestamente inofensiva yordle.

"Lulu, esa mentira era necesaria, los villanos como yo utilizamos lo que tenemos para conseguir lo que nos interesa"

Después de esto se apartó y avanzó un poco hacia delante, esperando apartar ya el tema.

"Lo que... lo que tienes..." - Lulu se puso un poco roja

"Vayámonos, quiero llegar a tu casa lo antes posible"

"Veigi, espérame" - dijo corriendo hacía él

"¡Que no me llames VEIGI!"


	5. Cuando nos conocimos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 6 de "Saga de Inicio"

Veigar y Lulu seguían andando por medio del bosque, resulta que Lulu no vivía en Bandle City sino un lugar más alejado.

"Al final este viaje nos va a costar todo el día" - refunfuñó Veigar

"¡Pixie!" - chilló el hada revoloteando

"Pixie tiene razón, así podemos pasar más tiempo juntos Veigi"

"Lulu he dicho que no me llames Veigi"

"Pero si es muy adorable"

"¡PERO SOY MALVADO, NO ADORABLE!"

"Eso no es verdad, además no eres tan malvado, me salvaste una vez, ¿recuerdas?"

Veigar suspiró profundamente mientras Lulu y el recordaban aquel momento hace ya tres años, él iba al medio pero debido a un instalock troll le tocó ir a la línea inferior con Lulu.

"Malditos instalockes, son más malvados que yo..." - susurró Veigar en un momento de desprecio

"¡Holaaaaa!" - chilló la chica en cuanto vio a Veigar

"¿Quién eres tu?"

"Me llamo Lulu y esta es Pixie, somos tus compañeras" - dijo con una gran sonrisa

"......"

La primera impresión que tuvo Veigar no fue muy buena, por lo que se quedó callado y empezó a cargar sus poderes.

"Por cierto, ¿como te llamas?" - preguntó Lulu curiosa

"Eso no te incumbe"

"Pero quiero saberlo, podemos ser amigos"

"Soy un maestro del mal, no necesito amigos" - replicó Veigar

"¿Un maestro del mal?, debes de ser muy poderoso" - Lulu se quedó sin palabras al oírlo

Fue entonces cuando los rivales aparecieron, eran por un lado Kalista como carry y Malphite como support, la partida prosiguió asta que Lulu se quedó en una corta vida y apenas tenía mana para defenderse.

"¡Es la hora de las tortas!" - gritó Malphite mientras usaba su Fuerza Imparable

"¡Ahhhh!" - gritó Lulu esperando el impacto, el cual nunca llegó - "¿Eh?"

"No te atrevas a tocar a mi soporte" - amenazó Veigar mientras usaba su Horizonte de Sucesos

El monolito de piedra intentó retirarse pero antes de que pudiera moverse un gran meteoro de Materia Oscura le cayó encima, debilitandolo.

"¡Malphite no!" - gritó Kalista

"Malphite si" - se burló el yordle

"Sufrirás ante el espíritu de la venganza"

Kalista tenia bastante vida por lo que se lanzó contra Veigar y Lulu con furia.

"Vosotros no aprendéis..." - Veigar cargaba su poder oscuro asta que la tuvo delante - "Yo soy la venganza"

Acto seguido un rayo gigantesco de Estallido Primordial y un Meteorito de Materia Oscura borró a Kalista de la linea sin hacer ruido.

"Ahh..." - Lulu se había quedado en shock por la fuerza de Veigar

"¿Estas bien?" - preguntó Veigar estirando la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

"Muchas gracias... mi héroe...." - Lulu le llamó así enrojecida mientras se tapaba la cara con el sombrero

"¿Héroe? ¡Niña, yo soy el villano!" 

"¿Y como te llamo?"

"Mi nombre es Veigar, el maestro del mal"

Lulu se quedo sin respiración en cuanto oyó el nombre del villano.

"¿Y no puedo recompensarte de alguna manera?" - preguntó inocentemente mientras ponía su dedo en su boca

"En verdad... si..." - Veigar agarró con una mano su cintura y con la otra su trasero 

"Veigar yo...."

"¡Lulu! ¡Eso nunca sucedió!" - gritó Veigar rompiendo el recuerdo

En la actualidad el dúo aún sigue su camino hacía el hogar de la chica.

"Pero yo lo recuerdo así..." - dijo mientras se ponía roja

"No vuelvas a inventarte cosas"

"Bueno... hay una cosa que no ha cambiado..."

"Humm, ¿qué?" - preguntó Veigar curioso

"Que aunque seas el villano, siempre seras mi héroe" - Lulu dejó escapar una sonrisa mientras Veigar se ponía algo colorado y empezó a andar más rápido - "Veigar, ¡espérame!"


	6. Compañeros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 6 de "Saga de Inicio"

Tras un largo viaje Veigar y Lulu por fin llegaron a la casa de la pequeña yordle.

"Esta es tu casa....." 

"Si, por fin hemos llegado" - dijo contenta y saltando

"¡¿Como puedes vivir en un tronco?!" - Veigar le gritó mientra señalaba un tronco de árbol, o más bien su base, con un agujero por el que entrar

"Pixie y yo llevábamos viviendo ahí una semana o así"

"¡¿Y como es que seguís vivas?!" - gritó Veigar que no terminaba de salir de su asombro

"Comíamos bellotas, estaban muy buenas, ¿verdad Pixie?"

"Dios mio... ¿eh qué es eso?"

Veigar se quedó mirando lo que era una casa que se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia, cuando la miró más de cerca se dio cuenta de que la conocía bastante.

"Oye Lulu... tu tronco... ¡ESTÁ JUSTO AL LADO DE MI CASA!"

Así es, la casa de Veigar se encontraba tras dos o tres arboles que había frente del tronco hogar de Lulu.

"Ah bueno... es que.. quería vivir cerca de ti..." - admitió Lulu con la cara roja

Entonces Veigar no se enfureció, ni le grito, ni llevo sus manos a la cara sino que se quedó con los ojos abiertos. En primer lugar por lo cabeza hueca que era la chiquilla.

Luego recordó que él era uno de los pocos amigos que ella tenía.

"Lo siento mucho Veigar......."

"No pasa nada Lulu, no tienes porque disculparte" 

"¿No estas enfadado conmigo?" - Lulu se sorprendió con sus palabras

"No, de hecho.. si quieres... puedes..." - Veigar intentaba hablar pero estaba ocupado buscando las palabras adecuadas - "Puedes vivir en una de las habitaciones de la mansión"

"¿¡De verdad que puedo!?" - gritó agitada Lulu

"Si puedes pero no quiero que interfieras con mis pla..."

"¡Veigi!" - Lulu se abalanzó contra Veigar dándole un abrazo

"¡Te he dicho que no me llames así!" - le gritó enfadado

"No me puedo creer que vaya a vivir con Veigar, Pixie"

"Pixie" - decía contenta

"Podré estar con él todos los días, noches, navidades..."

"Me estoy arrepintiendo..."

"Compartir... techo... con Veigar..." - Lulu inmediatamente se le puso la cara de color roja entera

"¡No pienses cosas raras sobre mi!"

Lulu y Veigar siguieron conversando un poco y finalmente llegaron a la casa de este ultimo.

"Lulu voy un momento a las mazmorras, no rompas nada"

"Tranquilo Veigar encontraré yo sola el camino hacia tu cuarto"

"Ah vale, espera, ¿qué?"

"¡Que encontraré yo sola el camino hacia el baño!"

Veigar no confiaba del todo en las palabras de Lulu pero aun así se fue hacia las mazmorras donde estaba Rammus.

"Hey Veigar, has vuelto"

"Asi es maldito armadillo..."

"Armadurillo"

"¡No repliques!, sufrirás la ira del Maestro del Mal...."

"Oye ¿como fue el viaje?" - preguntó Rammus sin dar mucha importancia a las amenazas de Veigar

"Fue un desastre, me hizo llevarla hasta Bandle para ir a su "casa" que esta al otro lado del bosque de atrás"

"¿Vivía ahí? Bastante cerca"

"Podríamos habernos ahorrado el viaje"

"Míralo por el lado bueno, le has dado un buen recuerdo"

"Si, es cierto, un recuerdo agotador, dejemos las torturas para mañana"

"Te tomo la palabra"

Veigar cerró la puerta y se fue por el pasillo hasta su habitación para descansar por fin.


	7. La Reunión del Mal

Los sucesos transcurren en una especie de base, futurista con paredes negras y lineas luminosas de neón verdes. Muy chulas.

"Gracias por invitarme a venir a este sitio, es muy bonito" - decía Lulu mirando las paredes

"No es bonito y tampoco te he invitado, me has seguido"

"Quería ver donde ibas" - respondió inflando sus mofletes

"Solo te advierto, ¡no te atrevas a dejarme en evidencia!" - advirtió furioso agitando el puño

"Vaaale...." - refunfuñó Lulu

Al final llegaron a una sala enorme con una mesa donde estaban sentados varias personas. Empezando por la derecha estaban Swain de Noxus, Nautilus de Bilgewater, Diana del Monte Targon, Lissandra de Freljord, Xerath de Shurima, Zed de Ionia, Thresh de la Isla de las Sombras, Singed y Viktor de Zaun.

"Hola Veigar, te estábamos esperando" - le dijo Swain

"Que comience la reunión de los Emisarios del Mal" - dijo Viktor con firmeza

Durante este tipo de reuniones los villanos hablaban y exponían sus posibles ideas y planes sobre Runaterra. Aunque normalmente no tenían buen rumbo.

"Yo creo que deberíamos eclipsar el sol, así la vida vegetal y animal se verían afectados" - sugirió Diana

"¡Me gusta!" - aseguraba Nautilus

"Tal vez podríamos hacer caer una estrella negra en el Monte Targon" - dijo Veigar en respuesta a la propuesta de Diana

"¡Me gusta!" - repitió Nautilus

"Podríamos hacer magdalenas y luego comérnoslas"

"¡SI! ¡Eso si! ¡Espera... ¡¿qué?!" 

"Veigar, ¿quién es la yordle?" - preguntaba Viktor

"Muy joven para estar muerta..." - decía Thresh

"Ella solo es...."

"Soy la amiga especial de Veigar" - interrumpió Lulu un poco sonrojada

"¿Amiga especial? Es decir, tu amante, ¿no?" - preguntaba Lissandra

"¡Ella no es mi..."

"Veigar dice que soy su reina...." - aseguraba la chica enrojecida

"Veigar, las reglas se cumplen..." - le recriminó Zed

"¡Digo que no es...."

"Yo y Veigi compartimos techo" - siguió diciendo Lulu sonrojada

"Te odio" - dijo profundamente Singed

"¡Lulu no es mi novia!" 

"¿Y por qué no nos invitaste a la boda? Yo os invité a la mía..." 

"Thresh, nosotros no fuimos a tu boda" - le recordó Diana

"Cierto... solo fueron no muertos..."

"¡Lulu es solo mi amiga, nada más!"

"Si tu lo dices... volviendo al tema, nuestro siguiente objetivo sera el Monte Targon, ¿alguna queja u objeción?" - pregunto Viktor

"Yo tengo una mejor" - dijo Lulu

"Lulu por favor, mantente fuera" - le pidió Veigar

"Déjale, nos queda una hora" - se quejó Singed

"El Monte Targon es donde vive Leona, si algo pasa ella ira a ver que ocurre"

"Eso es más que cierto enana" - contestó Diana sonriendo maliciosamente

"Si ella aparece seguro que trae a la Liga de Leyendas, podríamos tenderle una emboscada y derrotarla fácilmente" - especuló Swain

"No me parece muy buena idea..." - aseguró Xerath profundamente

"Bien Lulu, ahora mantente fuera de la sala"

"Vale, pero es que ya hay mucha gente aporreando la puerta"

"Esta bien... espera, ¿gente aporreando la puerta?"

En ese momento la puerta de la sala se derribo, al otro lado se encontraban Teemo, Leona, Gangplank, Shen, Ashe, Lucian, Maestro Yi, Jayce, Azir y Jarvan IV. Todos ellos en fila.

"Hola Viktor, ¿llamaste a la Liga de las Leyendas?" - preguntó Jayce

"Emisarios... ¡atacad!" - gritó Viktor

Fue en ese momento que todos los villanos se lanzaron contra los héroes.


	8. Liga de Leyendas

Era una situación complicada, Lulu quería ver a Veigar charlar con sus amigos pero en cambio parecía que un Aram se había establecido en la sala cuando la Liga de las Leyendas irrumpió.

Las lineas eran bastante claras, en la parte de atrás estaba Xerath, quien atacaba a distancia con rayos de energía.

"Sucumbiréis todos ante mi poder infinito" - proclamaba Xerath mientras atacaba a Ashe y a Azir

"No eres más que un impuro que llevo corrupción a Shurima" - replicó Azir mientras mandaba sus soldados de arena

"¡Arena insignificante!" - dijo Nautilus quien usaba sus Aguas Revueltas para destruir a los soldados

"Eh, cara chatarra" 

Ashe y Gangplank comenzaron a atacarle a distancia. 

"¡¿Haciendo focus al tanque?!"

"No, se llama baiteo" - respondió Gangplank 

En ese momento Jayce agarró su martillo y se preparó para darle de lleno a Nautilus, sin embargo este falló. El titan de las profundidades había logrado coger la linterna de Thresh.

"¿Alguien más quiere probar mi gancho?" - sin embargo en su regodeo perdió la lampara al ser ensartado por la lanza de Jarvan IV

"Sin su linterna no es nada, alejadla de el" - ordenó Lucian mientras disparaba a Singed

"Hey Lissandra, ¿algo de ayuda?" - preguntó Singed

La bruja observó la situación y lanzó un trozo de escarcha a las manos de Lucian, lo cual hizo que soltara las armas.

"Caed Liga de Leyendas" - maldecía Swain mientras su pájaro empezaba a Decrepitar a Lucian.

Pero el ataque fue interrumpido por la aparición de Leona, que usó sus defensas.

"No oses atacar a mis aliados"

"Cállate ya Leona, es hora de eclipsarte" - aseguraba Diana mientras clavaba su arma en el escudo de Leona

Teemo por su parte usaba sus dardos para intentar cegar a Viktor, sin éxito alguno debido a la máscara.

"Inútil yordle, no puedes dañarme" - decía Viktor mientras lanzaba su Rayo de la Muerte contra el tejón

El rayo sin embargo no alcanzó a dañarlo debido a que Shen estaba protegiéndolo con Mantenerse Unidos.

"No derribaras al Capitán Teemo, científico Vik..." - sus palabras fueron cortadas por Zed que le embistió por la espalda

"Mira a quien tenemos aquí..."

"Zed, para esto, aun puedes..."

"Escoria..." - le llamaba Zed mientras sacaba sus cuchillas para golpearle

Para su sorpresa, sus cuchillas chocaron con la espada del Maestro Yi.

"Haces mal en abusar de tu habilidades Zed"

"Es gracioso que digas eso, siendo que no puedes moverte" - Zed se desvaneció en una sombra mientras Yi se percataba que estaba sobre el adhesivo de Singed

"Consideralo un obsequio, Master" - reía Singed mientras lanzaba un bote de veneno a los pies de Gangplank

"Eso no sucederá"

Ashe lo observó todo y lanzó una flecha que atravesó el frasco cayendo su contenido sobre Nautilus.

"¡Arghhhh!" - chillaba Nautilus

Gangplank recobró la compostura y se dispuso a avanzar hacia Nautilus solo para caer presa del Horizonte de Sucesos de Veigar.

"¡Cae ante el poder del mal!" - se jactaba Veigar - "Despide..."

"Hey Veigi, ¿nos podemos ir ya?" - preguntaba Lulu

"¡Lulu! ¡Estamos en medio de una pelea!"

Aprovechando su distracción Gangplank sacó su bengala y la lanzó por una ventana cercana que había.

"Muy bien chicos, es hora de retirarse" - advertía Gangplank

"¿Hora de reti...." - pero Viktor fue interrumpido por una lluvia de balas de cañón que caían sobre el edificio - "¡Emisarios salid de aquí, esto va a derrumbarse!"


	9. Elecciones

La base se estaba derrumbando a medida que héroes y villanos intentaban huir. Todos menos Nautilus, a quien parecía importarle muy poco.

"Esta reunión ha concluido" - señalaba Swain mientras se transformaba en cuervo y se alejaba del terreno

En el pasillo central se encontraban corriendo Leona y Diana.

"Tu y tus amiguitos teníais que molestarnos, ¿no?" - preguntó Diana mientras corría

"Bueno, me pareció oír que queríais matarme"

"Tu sabes que yo nunca te mataría" - contestó ante tal acusación - "Pero los daños colaterales son otra cosa"

La guerrera plateada se detuvo y le lanzó su Impacto Creciente.

Leona paró para protegerse con su escudo, momento que Diana aprovechó para seguir corriendo. Tras unos segundos de coger aliento Leona prosiguió también.

En el lado contrario de la base se encontraban Lucian y Gangplank.

"¿Era necesario bombardear toda la base, con nosotros dentro?" - preguntó el purificador

"Perdón, la próxima vez dejaré que esa bruja te congele entero"

"¡¿A quién llamas bruja?!" - gritó Lissandra, que apareció detrás suya lanzando su Tumba Helada

"¡Gangpl...." - las palabras de Lucian fueron cortadas como el gancho de Thresh le rodeó el cuello y empezó a arrastrarlo

"¿Qué pasa Lucian? ¿Todo bien con tu esposa?" - preguntó Thresh riéndose

Lucian si embargo agarró sus armas y disparó al nigromante, empujándole con su Sacrificio contra la pared.

"Thresh, deberíamos irnos, ¿puedes moverte?" - preguntó Lissandra

"Soy un espectro, ¿recuerdas?"

"Como quieras"

Tras la contestación, Lissandra usó su Camino Glacial para salir a través de una grieta solo para encontrarse con Ashe.

"¿Ibas a alguna parte?" - preguntó apuntándola con su arco

En otro punto Singed y Viktor intentaban escapar del derrumbamiento.

"¿Por qué siempre destruyen mis inventos?" - se quejaba Viktor

"No es momento de hablar de eso" - respondía Singed

"Es momento de correr" - afirmó Jayce, apareció detrás de ellos

"Jayce, me gustaría tener el placer de destrozarte pero una mente como la mía es mejor que este viva" - decía Viktor mientras lanzaba su Campo Gravitatorio entre el y Jayce

"Sabes que te atraparemos, ¿verdad?" - aseguraba Jayce

"No mientras te quedes en el pasado... así nunca podréis pararme..."

Jayce se quedó mirando como se iban sin poder hacer nada. Al mismo tiempo, en la entrada se encontraba Veigar marchándose con Lulu.

"Venga Veigi, deprisa" - decía Lulu corriendo

Veigar por el contrario andaba normal, casi sin preocupaciones.

"¡No me llames Veigi!"

"¡Hey Veigar, quédate donde estas!"

Veigar se giró para encontrase con Teemo, que estaba detrás suya. Ambos se miraron fijamente y entonces una sacudida derrumbó el techo sobre Teemo.

"Te duró poco el momento de gloria" - reía maliciosamente Veigar - "Ahora podría borrarte del mapa"

"¡Veigi vamonos, esto se va a derrumbar!" - gritaba Lulu

Veigar sabía que solo había una opción, arriesgarse y matar a su enemigo de una vez por todas o irse con Lulu. Fue duro pero tomó la decisión correcta y caminó hacía la luz con Lulu.

"Te has salvado explorador, no sucederá más veces"

Teemo se levantó de los escombros y corrió hacia la salida pensando aún en lo sucedido y en cómo se le había escapado.


	10. Día de Playa

Era un día caluroso en Runaterra, invocadores y campeones aprovechaban el mantenimiento del Instituto de Guerra para poder pasar tiempo libre. Es por esto que Lulu y Veigar fueron a la playa.

"Que bonito es el mar" - decía Lulu con ojos centelleantes

"No me gusta la playa, no sé por qué hemos tenido que venir" - refunfuñaba Veigar

"Podría haber sido peor" - dijo Rammus

Así es, durante toda la mañana Lulu había estado extremadamente pesada con Veigar, pidiéndole que fueran a la playa.

"Al menos tenemos vacaciones"

"¡Para ti no hay vacaciones! ¡Sigues siendo mi prisionero!" - gritó Veigar mientras usaba su magia para colocar una gran cantidad de arena sobre Rammus, dejandole únicamente visible la cabeza

"Veigar deja de hablar y vamos a jugar" - decía Lulu

"Yo no quiero jugar" - dijo Veigar cruzado sus brazos

"Eres un aburrido Veigar"

"Me da igual, ve a jugar tu si quieres"

En ese momento Lulu colocó su toalla en la arena, una cesta de picnic y comenzó a sacar comida de ella.

"Hey Veigar, te he traído un poco de Tarta de Manzana, ¿quieres?"

"¿Tarta de manzana?" - Veigar preguntó mientras sus ojos se volvían redondos, le encantaba la tarta de manzana, era su comida preferida - "Emm si, vale, ponme un trozo"

"¿Ponme un trozo qué?" - preguntó Lulu

"No me hagas decirlo"

"Venga Veigi, es muy sencillo, solo dos palabras"

"Ufff" - Veigar finalmente cedió a la petición de Lulu - "¿Me puedes poner un trozo de tarta, por favor?"

"Claro que si Veigar" - Lulu le pasó un platillo con un trozo

Veigar agarró un tenedor y empezó a devorar la tarta como si no hubiera comido en meses

"Hey, ¿pasáis un trozo?" - pregunto Rammus

"¡No, no estas aquí para disfrutar, sino para sufrir!"

"¿Esta buena la tarta Veigar?" - pregunto Lulu

"Si, eres muy buena cocinera"

"Me alegro, la he hecho solo para ti" - confesó sonrojada

Veigar se atragantó con la tarta al oír tanta dulzura.

"¡Veigi, tienes que masticar la comida!"

"¡No me llames Veigi!" - grito Veigar tras librarse de su atraganto

"Bueno, creo que voy a bañarme un poquito" - sonreía lulu pasando de los gritos anteriores de Veigar

Lulu empezó quitándose los zapatos, continuó con el gorro y su camisón revelando su bañador, Veigar por el contrario no pudo evitar poner sus ojos en ella mientras seguía sentado, cosa que ella notó.

"Ve-veigi... me miras muy... fijamente..." - decía Lulu colorada

"Tonterías, n-no te estaba mirando de ninguna manera"

"Veigar no digas eso, me he comprado este traje de baño por ti" - en cuanto Lulu soltó esto se llevó las manos a la boca

Veigar por su parte solo se ponía más enfermo, suplicaba que algo, cualquier cosa, rompiera esa escena. Y como un milagro, un estallido sonó desde detrás de ellos conforme hombres aparecían entre el humo.

"Vaya, dos pequeños yordles" - decía una voz femenina

Lulu agarró al yordle del brazo con fuerza, en un momento de miedo.

Era Miss Fortune, conocida campeona y enemiga de Gangplank.

"Parece que aquí hay un pequeño yordle que se ha enrojecido al verme..."

En efecto, Veigar estaba colorado. Pero no por ella sino por el hecho de que Lulu estaba apretando sus pechos, únicamente tapados por el traje de baño, contra su brazo. Parecía que efectivamente habían sido capturados.


	11. Odio a los piratas

Veigar y Lulu habían sido atrapados por Miss Fortune y actualmente se encontraban amarrados el uno al otro en la bodega del barco.

"¿Qu-qué crees que harán con nosotros Veigar?" - preguntó preocupada Lulu

"Seguramente intentaran vendernos o matarnos"

La respuesta de Veigar fue muy directa, cosa que hizo que Lulu empezara a llorar de solo pensarlo.

"¡No quiero ser vendida!" - lloraba Lulu

"¡Deja de llorar!" - gritó Veigar

"¿Y qué podemos hacer para escapar?" 

Veigar miró a su alrededor, su bastón estaba lejos y sin el no podía controlar demasiado bien sus poderes.Igual se mataban en el proceso.

"Mis guantes son puntiagudos, puedo usarlos para romper la cuerda"

"Que buena idea has tenido Veigi"

"No me llames Veigi..." - estaba bastante cansado como para gritar

Veigar abrió la mano que se encontraba junto a la de Lulu y empezó a acercarse a la cuerda para rasgarla.

"Creo que está funcionando"

"......"

"¿Te pasa algo Lulu?" - preguntó Veigar pues no era normal su silencio

"Es que... estas.. to-tocando mi culito..."

El silencio se hizo entre los dos a medida que Veigar comprendía que lo estaba tocando con sus puntiagudas garras, el hecho de que Lulu siguiera en bañador no ayudaba mucho.

"¡Ha sido accidental!" - le gritó el yordle

"Sabes que no pasa nada veigi..." - decía sonrojada

"¡Si que pasa! ¡Y no me llames Veigi!" 

En eso que Miss Fortune entró en la bodega, seguramente atraída por los gritos.

"Con que estáis haciendo manitas eh" - decía entre burlas

"No estamos haciendo..."

"Si, estábamos haciendo manitas" - decía Lulu sonrojada

"¡Lulu, no inventes cosas!"

"Dais mucha risa, el pequeño maestro del mal vencido por una cuerda" 

"Si estuviera desatado verías lo malvado que puedo ser"

"¿Piensas que un mago y una hada pueden impedírmelo?" - preguntaba Miss Fortune mientras sacaba sus armas

"Querrás decir una maga hada, no hada...."

En ese momento Veigar tuvo una idea digna de Swain yempezó a rasgar la cuerda asta que pudo liberar la mano.

"Y bien pequeño maestro del mal, dime, ¿cual es tu plan malvado?" 

"¿Mi plan? Este..." - rápidamente Veigar agarró un objeto de su cinturón y lo lanzo contra la pared de la bodega

"¿Qué ha sido eso?"

La pirata avanzó hacía la pared para encontrar el objeto, algo que realmente no esperaba ver.

"¿Un guardián de visión? No estamos en la grieta, Veigar, esto aquí no te sirve de mucho, ¿qué pretendes iluminar?"

"Su camino..." - contestó con una sonrisa diabólica

Una enorme sacudida hizo temblar todo el barco, haciendo que Miss Fortune se cayera fuertemente contra el suelo.

"¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!" - gritó airada la pirata

"¡Capitana! ¡Hemos sido abordados!" - gritaban sus hombres

"¡¿Abordados?! ¡¿Por quién?!"

Una enorme ancla perforo la pared de la bodega, arrastrando con el parte del barco y revelando unos ojos brillantes de color naranja.

"¡El terror de las profundidades!" - anunció Nautilus conforme agarraba con una mano a Veigar y Lulu

"Espero que sepas nadar Miss Fortune" - decía Lulu sin nada de malicia

"Malditos.... ¡yordles!" - gritaba furiosa

Así Nautilus se fue alejando hacia la superficie conforme el barco de Miss Fortune se hundía en el mar.


	12. Tarta de Manzana

Había sido un día muy agotador, primero Lulu arrastró a Veigar a la playa y luego fueron secuestrados por piratas. Por suerte Nautilus les ayudó a escapar y a hundir dicha flota.

"Gracias por el favor Nautilus" - dijo Veigar

"¡Tenes suerte de que pasara por allí!"

Nautilus empezó a andar hacia el mar, iluminado por el atardecer, hundiéndose poco a poco asta que no quedo rastro de él.

"Vayámonos a casa, Lulu"

"Ha sido un día muy divertido, Veigar" - dijo sonriente Lulu

"¡No ha sido divertido! He tenido que soportar el calor, he sido secuestrado por piratas y casi me ahogo en nuestra huida" - replicó airado el brujo - "Por no hablar de la arena..."

"Pero hemos tenido buenos momentos"

"Dime un solo momento bueno" - decía Veigar mientras dejaba sus ojos entreabiertos

"El almuerzo estuvo bien"

"Era una muy buena tarta...." - admitió mientras pensaba en ello

Los dos andaban por la orilla con el sol golpeándoles fuertemente, Veigar miró a Lulu de reojo y finalmente habló.

"Lulu...."

"¿Si Veigar?"

"Cuando.... cuando dijiste lo de que habías hecho la tarta por mi... ¿lo decías en serio?" - preguntó mientras escondía su cara

"Claro que si Veigar y haría otra cuando tu quisieras"

"Oh, bien, eso me gustaría"

Lulu notó eso con un tono un tanto triste, cosa que le resultó extraño.

"Veigar... ¿sucede algo?" - preguntó Lulu

"No, es solo que... no lo pensé en el momento pero hacía años que no comía tarta de manzana" - la voz de Veigar era mas suave que de costumbre

"¿Tu madre no te la hacía?"

"Sí... me encantaba como la preparaba... pero tuve que irme de Bandle..."

Sus palabras resonaban en su mente mientras recordaba su encarcelamiento en la prisión de Noxus a modo de destellos.

"Supongo que cuando regresé ya era muy tarde...."

"Veigar, no te sientas así, seguro que fuiste un buen hijo" - decía Lulu mientras se acercaba

"Desde entonces me sentí muy solo" - las manos de Veigar empezaron a temblar

"No estas solo, yo estoy aquí contigo... y también está Nautilus y tus amigos..."

"Tiene gracia, siempre te grito y amenazo pero cuando comí esa tarta fue cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba solo"

"Veigar, siempre voy a estar contigo" - Lulu estaba ya con los ojos llorosos

"Gracias por ser mi amiga" - dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

Cuando Lulu oyó esto su corazón se paró un momento, Veigar nunca le había hablado así antes, no pudo evitar sentirse triste pero a la vez sonrojarse. A su vez el hechicero se apartó y empezó a andar.

"Vamos Lulu, regresemos a casa"

"E-espérame Veigar" - Lulu aun seguía un poco sonrojada

"Lulu, como cuentes esto a alguien devorare tu alma... ¿entendido?"

Lulu sonrió al ver al Veigar de siempre, amenazándola con cosas graciosas.

"Si, Veigar, lo prometo"

Finalmente llegaron a la mansión, Rammus volvió hace horas consiguiendo burlar la "trampa del mal" de Veigar, todos estaban cansados por lo que se fueron a dormir nada más llegar. A la mañana siguiente...

"Vaya noche he tenido..." - se quejaba Veigar

"¡Buenos días Veigi!"

"Lulu, te he dicho que no...." - sus palabras pararon en cuanto vio una tarta recién orneada en sus manos

"Te he hecho una tarta de manzana" - sonrio Lulu

"Gracias....."

"Veigar, no hay porque..." 

"No, de verdad, gracias..."

Los yordles se sentaron y a medida que Lulu cortaba la tarta ambos desayunaron.


	13. Viernes de Cine

Era de noche, Veigar acababa de obtener un televisor de manos de Viktor, y ahora estaba comprobando su funcionamiento.

"¡Hey Veigi!" - gritaba Lulu entrando en la habitación

"Te he dicho ¡que no me llames Veigi!" 

"¿Qué estas haciendo con esa cosa?" - pregunto mientras señalaba la tele

"Es un televisor" - le dijo mientras lo enchufaba

"¿Para qué sirve?"

"Es para ver algo así como... obras de teatro"

"¡Me encantan las obras de teatro! ¡Pon alguna!"

A media que Veigar fue cambiando de cadena Lulu miraba con asombro, hasta que accidentalmente puso dibujos animados.

"¡Déjalo ahí!" - gritó Lulu

"¿Qué? ¡No, no pienso dejar eso!"

"Veeeengaaaa, déjalo porfa" - pedía poniendo cara de cachorro

"Lo que tengo que soportar..." 

_"Hola niños, bienvenidos al Show del Hada Bondadosa"_

"Tienes que estar de broma....."

El brujo estaba en un extremo del sofá con su brazo en el reposa brazos y dejando caer su cara sobre su mano. Por el contrario Lulu estaba en el otro extremo mirando la televisión con sus pequeñas piernas subidas al sofá.

Lulu empezó a moverse lentamente hacia Veigar sin apartar la vista del televisor, cosa que él no pareció notar.

"Vaya basura, ¿por qué ese hada tiene una tele en la barri..." - sus palabras se cortaron al ver a Lulu, que estaba apoyando su cabeza en su brazo - "Lulu.. ¿qué haces?" 

"Estoy viendo la tele"

"Eso ya lo veo pero ¿por qué tienes tu cabeza en mi brazo?"

"Porque es muy cómodo Veigi" - dijo algo enrojecida

"Dios, te he dicho..."

"Veigi, eres tan romántico" - dijo Lulu en voz baja

Esto pareció ser la gota de agua que colmó el vaso.

"¡No soy romántico, soy malvado! ¡Y estoy harto de esto!" - grito mientras cambiaba

El canal no fue precisamente el más idóneo, una película de terror en la cual un hombre con moto sierra cortaba a alguien en dos.

"¡Ahhhhhhh!" - al ver la escena agarró su brazo y apretó fuertemente

"¡Lulu suelta!" - ordenaba Veigar

"¡No, tengo miedo!"

"Si tienes miedo ¡mira para otro lado!"

Lulu hizo un pequeño esfuerzo y miro hacia la ventana. Afuera estaba oscuro y no se veía nada, hasta que algo parecido a un hombre enorme pasó corriendo por el jardín.

"¡Ahhh! ¡En el jardín!" - gritaba Lulu de miedo

"Seguro que es una rama...."

"Pe-pe-pero" - Esta vez vio a esa enorme figura levantar con una sola mano una gigantesca moto sierra - "¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Esta ahí!"

"Estoy harto, voy a enseñarte que no hay nadie"

Veigar camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y delante suya estaba la enorme figura, con una moto sierra en la mano, entonces Veigar encendió la luz del recibidor y se encontró con Urgot.

"Hola, ¿es esta la casa de Veigar?" - preguntó con una motosierra por mano

"Soy yo, ¿me reconoces?"

"Por tu voz sí, es difícil distinguir a la gente con el implante del ojo"

"Si, veo que te has equivocado de mano"

"Oh, llevo mi mano sierra, la llega a ver alguien más y seguro se muere del susto" - rió un poco Urgot

"Bueno, ¿qué quieres?" - preguntó con prisas

"Vengo a traerte este paquete de Swain"

"Vale, gracias por el recado"

Mientras Urgot se iba Veigar regresaba al sofá donde Lulu estaba temblando de miedo, en eso que el maestro del mal solo pudo hacer una cosa, cambiar de canal a esos estúpidos dibujos para que dejara de llorar.


	14. Proyecto Tenaza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 6 de "Saga de la Tenaza"

Todo empieza en la mansión de Veigar donde el brujo se encuentra sentado junto a un paquete abierto, Lulu entra en la habitación y se le acerca.

"Veigar, ¿qué es eso?"

"Son unos planos para mi próximo plan malvado"

"Oh ¿puedo participar?" - preguntó Lulu saltando

"Por supuesto... ¡que no!"

"Jo, nunca me dejas participar en tus planes"

"La ultima vez que te deje casi nos conviertes en magdalenas"

"Eso fue un accidente" - se defendía hinchando sus mofletes

En ese momento su conversación fue cortada por el sonido del timbre que empezó a sonar de forma prolongada.

"Abre la puerta Lulu" - ordenó Veigar

"Dime las dos palabras mágicas primero"

"Déjalo, la abriré yo mismo" 

Veigar se acercó a la puerta y la abrió para encontrarse a Rumble, quien tenia su máquina de combate aparcada en el jardín del hechicero.

"Veo que por fin encontraste la dirección" - dijo Veigar

"Eres conocido en Bandle, no hablan bien de ti, pero eres conocido" - señalizó la ultima parte 

"Ya, claro, ya tengo los planos que faltaban así que ha trabajar" 

El yordle oscuro llevo a su invitado a una sala donde poder trabajar tranquilo, era muy espaciosa y con mesas libres.

"Bonita casa" - dijo Rumble mirando las paredes - "¿Cómo la obtuviste?"

"Perteneció a un brujo que murió.... a mis manos" - puntuó con énfasis

"¿En serio?" - preguntó algo sorprendido

"No, pero queda bien para las visitas"

"Hey Veigar, ¿tenemos un invitado?" - preguntó Lulu que acababa de entrar en la sala

"Oh, ¿viven juntos?" 

"Si, bueno yo le...."

"Si, vivimos juntos como una pareja" - dijo Lulu llevándose las manos a sus mejillas

"¡Lulu! ¡Te dije que pararas de...."

"Veigar tio, por mi no te cortes" - interrumpió Rumble

"¡Tu cállate y a trabajar!"

Veigar estaba bastante enfadado pero tomó aire y eso pareció devolverle un poco la cordura.

"Hay dos personas que te ayudaran en tu trabajo, una es mi prisionero Rammus, como parte de su condenación eterna"

"No tienes que darme las gracias" - respondió Rammus que apareció repentinamente detrás de Rumble

"Esto es una obligación, en cuanto termines ¡regresarás a tu celda!" 

"Pero Veigi, ¿que queréis hacer todos juntos?"

Rumble se acerco a Lulu, puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello y señalando los planos de su próximo invento.

"Vamos a crear magia... magia científica..."

"Oh, crear magia..." - decía Lulu sorprendida

Rumble entonces dio una mirada a Veigar que parecía realmente molesto con su colega yordle.

"Veigar, ¿pasa algo?" - preguntó Rumble confuso

"No, nada, solo empieza a trabajar ¡ponte a ello!" - dijo en voz alta la ultima parte

Lulu se separó de Rumble y se acercó al campeón de morado.

"¿Estas celoso? Veigaar..."

"¿Yo? ¿Celoso? ¡¿Por qué tendría que tener celos?!" 

"Oh, Veigi estas celoso, que mono" - dijo Lulu abrazandolo

"Si quereis os dejamos solos, eh" - soltó Rammus

"¡Callaos ya!" - Veigar agarró los planos y se los dio a Rumble - "Con estos planos podremos recrear la Tenaza de Muerte Ígnea" 

La mirada de Veigar estaba centrada en los ojos de Rumble, momento en que llamaron al timbre nuevamente.

"Veigar, tienes visita" - dijo el ingeniero intentando apartar la mirada

"Te dije que te iban a ayudar dos personas" - Veigar se acercó a la puerta y la abrió - "A parte de magia, hará falta ciencia"

Desde fuera entró Viktor, con su armadura metálica, su máscara y su cetro de poder.

"¿Alguien ha llamado al doctor?"


	15. La Tenaza de Muerte Ígnea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 6 de "Saga de la Tenaza"

Las horas pasaban y tanto Viktor como Rumble permanecían en la sala que Veigar les había preparado. Estos planeaban reconstruir la Tenaza de Muerte Ígnea.

"Oye Veigar ¿por qué tardan tanto?" - preguntó Lulu

"Porque están recreando un objeto muy poderoso"

"¿La espátula de urf?"

"Si, la espa... ¡no! ¡eso no!" 

"¿Y qué es entonces?"

"La Tenaza de Muerte Ígnea" - un relámpago sonó de fondo - "Un objeto que reduce el tiempo de utilización de la magia y luego la amplifica con Materia Oscura, fue destruida pero la reconstruiremos"

"Si la destruyeron seria por algo, ¿no?"

"La destruyeron porque eran unos necios, yo la usaré para fines mejores"

"¿Para qué piensas usarlo?"

"Para cambiar el mundo...."

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y salió Rammus con una calma muy propia de él. El hechicero intuyó que era algo sobre el proyecto, así que decidió seguirle.

"Veigar, Viktor quiere hablar contigo"

"¿Qué pasa Viktor? ¿Algún problema?" 

"La tenaza esta casi terminada" - afirmaba Rumble

"Solo quería preguntarte para que piensas usarla" - dijo el hombre de hierro - "No quiero que explote en un área de..."

"¿Para que va a ser?, para conquistar Bandle, luego Noxus y después toda Runaterra" - afirmó Veigar apretando su puño

"Tal vez preferirías usar su núcleo para construir...." 

"No, Viktor, esa invasión gloriosa tuya ya formo bastante lío"

"Emmm chicos...." - el yordle azulado intentó separarles

"En ese momento no tenía una fuente de poder tan pura" - insistió el doctor

"Recuerda las normas que impusimos, los planes de uno en uno"

Viktor estaba furioso por el hecho de que le recordaran cuando intentó dominar Piltover con cyborgs y fue parado por Jayce. Sin embargo él era el líder de los Emisarios del Mal, tenia que dar ejemplo de diplomacia. 

"Cierto, buscaré otra opción...."

"De todos modos, ¿qué plan se te ha ocurrido?" - preguntó Rumble

"Tengo pensado regresar a la nave nodriza y usar la tenaza para controlarla, no podrán contra una base entera"

"Creo que podrías pensar un plan mejor...." - discutió el científico

"Solo con que parte de esa magia corra por mis venas será suficiente, imagínate mis poderes aumentados" 

"A veces demasiado poder es malo" - comentó el armadurillo

"¡Tu eres el prisionero, tu no opinas!" - gritó el brujo

"Pero tiene razón, por eso lo estamos estabilizando la tenaza"

Los dos Emisarios estaban debatiendo los datos finales cuando la brujita entró en la habitación, quedándose mirando.

"Por cierto, Rumble ¿por qué ayudas a Veigar?" 

"Aunque Veigar sea un yordle muy extraño, tétrico, cretino, histérico y antisocial...." 

"Te estas pasando" - dijo Veigar lanzandole una mirada

"Se parece un poco a mi, ambos no tenemos muchos amigos y no somos muy aceptados, eso nos unió" - dijo Rumble sonriendole

"¿Es eso verdad Veigar?"

"Si... ademas cierto tema de Tristana..."

"¡No sigas por ahí, prometiste no contar esa historia!" 

"¡Has empezado tú, idiota!" - respondió gritando

"Dejad de pelear, la tenaza casi esta terminada, solo falta

"Bien, porque la quiero ya" - dijo Veigar muy impaciente

"¿La quieres ya? Ok, ahora te la traigo" - dijo Lulu sonriendo

"Gracias Lu.... un momento... ¡Lulu no cojas la tenaza!"

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, en cuanto Lulu tocó el cetro una explosión de magia azul recorrió su cuerpo volviendo sus ojos de color azul llameantes y resaltando las venas de su rostro.

"¡Lulu suéltalo!" - le ordenó el yordle morado

"Me siento.... muy bien... Veigi..." - contestó con un tono diabólico 


	16. Energía Oscura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 6 de "Saga de la Tenaza"

Lulu agarró con fuerza la Tenaza de Muerte mientras reía suavemente de manera siniestra, muy siniestra.

"Parece un poco cambiada" - dijo Rammus

"Cállate tortuguita" - replicó Lulu 

Un rayo de magia impactó contra el campeón rodante, metiendole en un baúl. 

"Ten más cuidado, aun me lleva la contabilidad" 

"Veigar, no estamos en posición de negarle nada" - dijo el otro yordle en voz baja

"La tenaza parece haberle influenciado de forma negativa" -explicó Viktor

"¿Malvada? Si, muy interesante" 

"Oye Lulu, tal vez deberías soltar la Tenaza...."

Lulu al oír eso lanzó un rayo a Rumble y le pegó con cinta a la pared.

"Lulu detente, no puedes hacerle eso a..." 

"Pero... es divertido..." - dijo con su voz diabólica

"Pero necesitamos a ese cenutrio" - aclaró cruzado de brazos

"No me gusta..." - Lulu dirigió su mirada a Viktor

"Creo que si suelta la Tenaza estará bien pero..." 

El heraldo de las máquinas notó que estaba siendo observado por la bruja.

"¿Pasa algo Viktor?" - preguntó Lulu

"¿A qué se debe la pregunta?" 

"Es que quiero matarte y devorar tu corazón... jiji...."

"Dame la tenaza" - ordenó Veigar

"No... ahora tu vas a escucharme..."

"Dime, ¿qué quieres?" - preguntó algo cansado

"Quiero tu alma...." 

"No hay.... ¿no hay otra cosa más fácil?" 

"Quiero violarte...."

"Pensando mejor lo del alma..."

En esos momentos de distracción Viktor activó su campo de fuerza en Lulu.

"Veigar, hay que pensar un plan" 

"Me... estáis enfadando..." - dijo la maga antes de romper el campo 

"Solo hay que quitarle la tenaza.." - aclaró Veigar

"Tal vez con algo impactante... o un fuerte choque..."

"Chicoooos" 

"Viktor, ve al laboratorio, yo la distraeré"

El científico le tomó la palabra y se fue al improvisado laboratorio, quedando Veigar frente a ella.

"Hola... Veigi..." - decía Lulu con tono diabólico

"No me llames Veigi"

"Te llamare como yo quiera" - replico Lulu, luego le lanzó una mirada lasciva - "Veigi túmbate en la cama" 

"No tengo ganas de...."

"¡He dicho que te tumbes!" - gritó envuelta en magia azul

"Vale, vale" - dijo antes de subirse a la cama

"Hummm ahora vamos a hacer algo travieso...."

"Pe-pero Lulu....." 

"Hazlo o me comeré tu corazón...."

Veigar se quedó pensando un momento cuál era la mejor opción y fue entonces que una bombilla (metafórica) se iluminó en su cabeza.

"Como tu quieras Lulu"- Veigar le agarró de la cintura y la besó con fuerza

Esto durante algunos segundos, hasta que el maestro del mal vio que soltó la tenaza.

"Arf.. arf.. ahhh..." - gimió Lulu como la energía azul salía de su cuerpo

"Mejor guardar esto antes de su uso" 

El yordle agarró la tenaza de muerte con cuidado y metió dentro de un baúl, segundos después hechizó su cerradura y respiró tranquilo. 

"Vei-veigi... estoy mareada..." - se quejaba Lulu

"Mucha magia se quedó dentro de ti, tienes que descansar"

"No es por la magia... es por el beso..." - dijo sonrojada

En ese momento Veigar recordó lo anterior y simplemente se dio por vencido.


	17. Efectos Secundarios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 6 de "Saga de la Tenaza"

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que Viktor y Rumble se fueron tras los problemas creados por la tenaza de muerte. Veigar creía que por fin podía descansar pero aún quedaba Lulu.

"Vei-gi... tengo mucho calor..." - se quejaba la chica

"Tienes fiebre, normal que tengas calor" - le decía Veigar, sentado al lado suya

Lulu estaba en la cama del brujo, sin sombrero, tapada con varias mantas y con Pixie a su lado.

"¡Pixie!" - gritaba

"Tranquila Pixie, no es nada..." - decía apenas sin voz

"Tu cuerpo esta expulsando la energía oscura que la Tenaza metió dentro" 

"Quiero un helado" - pidió lastimosa

"¡¿Estas tonta?! ¡Eso te pondría peor!" 

"Pues juguemos a algo" - siguió exigiendo

"Lulu, estas enferma, tienes que descansar ¡¿o es que no lo entiendes?!"

"Te preocupas demasiado, sé que no quieres resfriarte" - le recriminó Lulu mirando hacia otro lado

"No, es porque me preocupo por ti.... ¡bruja tonta!" 

Lulu se quedó mirando a Veigar desde su cama, ahora que lo pensaba un poco él no había comido ni ido al baño, se quedó con ella cuidándola desde que enfermó.

"Veigi......" - le llamaba Lulu con tono de lastima

"No me llames Veigi"

"¿Puedes destaparme un poco? Tengo calor..."

A pesar de estar muy harto, el hechicero se acercó un poco a Lulu y retiró unas cuantas mantas para que pudiera refrescarse un poco, por seguridad le tapó de cintura para abajo.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" 

"Si, muchas gracias Veigar" - respondió con una sonrisa

"Voy por tu medicina" - dijo Veigar mientras se alejaba

"¡Espera Veigar!" 

"¿Qué pasa? No pienso traerte helado"

"Por favor no te vayas, quédate aquí conmigo"

Lulu no podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo, era muy egoísta por su parte.

"Esta bien..... como quieras...."

El yordle se sentó en la silla y se acomodó para hacerle compañía, el silencio duro bastante tiempo, él la miraba mientras ella cerraba los ojos intentando dormir sin éxito.

"Veigar...." 

"¿Qué quieres Lulu?" - preguntó con voz cansada

"Acércate.... por favor..." - le pidió la chica

Veigar se acercó a ella y en cuanto agachó su cabeza la yordle le agarró fuertemente del cuello tirándolo hacía abajo de modo que ambos estaban uno encima del otro, mirándose fijamente.

"Veigar.... yo..." - Lulu estaba completamente roja, no por la fiebre sino por el momento

"......."

El hechicero se limitó a levantarse y avanzar hacía la puerta, luego salió de la habitación.

"¡Veigar! ¡Vuelve por favor!" 

Pero Veigar no volvió, ella se quedó mirando la puerta, ¿se había ido por su culpa? ¿no debió haberse lanzado? ¿por qué hizo aquella cosa?

Veigar era uno de los pocos amigos que tenía, no uno sino el mejor y ella podía ver todo lo que el había hecho por ella aunque no lo reconociera nunca.

"Vei...."

Antes de que pudiera mencionarlo,el brujo entró por la puerta con un tazón de sopa.

"Te he traído sopa....." - dijo mientras se acercaba

"Veigar.... ¿por qué has vuelto?" 

"Te prometí... que me quedaría contigo..."

Dejando de lado la sopa Lulu solo pudo llorar y darle un abrazo a su amigo, Veigar no gritó ni se retorció, simplemente aceptó el abrazo.


	18. Lo que quieras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 6 de "Saga de la Tenaza"

Habían pasado un par de días y por fin Lulu había superado la fiebre, ya podía volver a saltar y a correr. Esto sin embargo le daba algún que otro dolor de cabeza a Veigar.

"¡Veigi!" - gritaba Lulu mientras recorría el pasillo hasta su posición

"Te he dicho ¡que no me llames Veigi!"

"¡Veigi!"

Lulu ignoró sus gritos y se lanzó encima suya nada más llegar hasta él.

"¡Lulu, quítate de encima!" - gritaba el brujo

"Muchas gracias por cuidar de mí, Veigi" - decía Lulu mientras le agarraba

"¡Suéltame Lulu!" 

Lulu procedió a soltarle, luego se ajustó su sombrero y sonrió mientras miraba a Pixie.

"Pixie y yo hemos estado hablando...."

"Oh, vaya sorpresa, tu hablando con tu hada" 

"Si, hablo mucho con ella, he pensado en como darte las gracias por cuidar de mí"

"No hace falta que me des nada Lulu"

"Pero nos hiciste sopa, nos cuidaste y jugaste con nosotros..." - decía Lulu con los ojos de cachorrito fijados en Veigar

El mago respiró profundamente, da igual lo que dijera porque la yordle iba a seguir insistiendo durante toda la mañana.

"Así que puedes pedir lo que quieras" 

"¿Como que lo que quiera?" - preguntó extrañado

"Puedes pedirnos a Pixie y a mi lo que quieras"

"Lo que quiera.... mmm..." - Veigar se puso a pensar en ello

"Vei-Veigi...." 

Lulu se había puesto enteramente roja en cuanto  el hechicero susurró esas palabras.

"¡Lulu te dicho mil veces que no pienses cosas raras!" 

"¿Y qué quieres entonces?" - preguntó con curiosa

"Déjame solo y vete, pensaré que quiero, ¿vale?"

"Ok, como quieras Veigar..." - Lulu se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo con Pixie

"Esa chica... lo que sea... necesito una tercera opinión... alguien con experiencia... lo tengo.."

El maestro del mal se marchó caminando hasta llegar a las mazmorras.

"Hey Veigar" - saludó Rammus

"¿A que viene esa confianza? ¡Eres mi prisionero, deberías estar suplicando que no torture sin piedad!" 

"¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Esta Lulu mejor?" - preguntó pasando de lo último

"Si, está mejor, lo cual nos lleva al por qué de estar aquí" - Veigar cerró la puerta y se sentó en un taburete - "Lulu me ha dicho que le pida lo que quiera como forma de darme las gracias, si no le respondo no me dejará tranquilo"

"Oh, tienes carta blanca"

"¿Qué crees que debería hacer?" 

"Bueno, negarse no se va a negar, el matrimonio seria buena...." - Rammus se detuvo a medida que vio a Veigar agarrar con fuerza el bastón

"Y bien... ¿Decías?" 

"No sé, ¿estas necesitad...." - Veigar levantó el cetro señalándolo - "Pídele que te haga esa tarta de manzana que hace, le sale muy buena"

"Eso es una buena idea... me has venido muy bien..." 

"No hay de que, aquí estoy para lo que quieras" - dijo Rammus despidiéndose

Veigar subió a la sala principal y se encontró a Lulu en la puerta de entrada, cosa que le extrañó un poco.

"¿Esperamos alguna visita? Porque si es Teemo..."

"No, Veigi, he pensado en lo que me dijiste y ya se como agradecértelo"

"Lulu, ya he pensado en eso...." 

"Me voy, Veigar, vas a librarte de mi, voy a buscarme una casa"


	19. Erupción

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 6 de la "Saga de la Tenaza"

Tras cuidar de Lulu mientras estaba enferma, Veigar recibió de ella una oferta para pedirle cualquier cosa.

Pero frente a la nueva idea de la chica, él solo se quedó callado varios segundos viendo como la sonrisa de la yordle se desvanecía.

"Veigar, ¿qué te pasa?" - preguntó inocentemente

"¿Como que te vas? ¡¿Por qué?!" 

"Si-siempre dices que te molesto... así sera mejor..." 

"¿¡Mejor?! ¿¡Te parece a ti mejor, hacerme esto?!" 

"Pe-pero Veigar, no te estoy haciendo nada malo" - dijo preocupada

"Que no me haces nada malo... ¡claro que me estas haciendo algo malo!"

"¿Qu-qué te he hecho?" - preguntó con un poco de miedo

"¡Irrumpir en mi vida!" 

En estos momentos los gritos del hechicero sonaban tan fuerte que el eco de las habitaciones vacías hacían retumbar sus palabras.

"Pe-pero... Veigi..." - lulu intentó hablar, pero fue inútil

"¡Me miras y hablas por la calle, siempre me molestas! ¡Tú y ese hada me metéis en situaciones absurdas y nunca os responsabilizáis!"

"Pe-pero aun así...." - Lulu intento defenderse

"¡Y lo peor de todo es que para mí ya es normal!"

Esa ultima frase hizo que Lulu empezara a pensar a que podía estar refiriéndose Veigar.

"¡Desde que viniste a vivir a mi casa no has hecho más que molestarme! ¡Y ya me da igual porque por primera vez en años puedo ver a la cara a otra persona que no me tiene miedo y que le da igual las cosas que he hecho!"

"Veigi..." - esta vez la voz de la joven sonaba con lástima

"En la playa... ¡prometiste que siempre serias mi amiga y ahora quieres apartarte de mí, como el resto!" - grito acusándola con su garra

"Eso no es cierto...." - parecía que iba a romper a llorar

"¡Si que lo es, te irás y no volverás nunca, después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, porque creía que eras mi amiga!"

"Pero si soy tu amiga..." - a Lulu empezó a caerle una lagrima

"¡No me mientas!" 

En un momento de furia y desesperación, el yordle abrió las puertas de su biblioteca y se encerró dentro. Tal vez para pensar mejor.

"¡Veigar abre!" - le gritaba Lulu

"¡Vete de una vez, a qué esperas!" 

"¡Veigar, por favor, déjame entrar!" - gritó golpeando la puerta y sollozando

"¡No! ¡No voy a salir para ver como te alejas de mi vida!" 

El brujo agarró uno de sus libros para intentar aparentar normalidad.

"Veigar.... yo no sabia..."

"¡¿Qué no sabias?! ¡Eres la única que me ha mirado a los ojos y no me ha hecho sentir que soy el malo de la película, que no soy un monstruo!"

Tras esto Veigar solo pudo estarse callado en silencio mientras sujetaba su cetro.

"Veigar... tu no eres un monstruo... se que te gusta hacer el mal... pero aun así eso no significa que nos seas una buena persona... lo muestras cada día con Rumble, Rammus o los Emisarios..."

El maestro del mal se quedó parado en su sitio por varios segundos, hasta que avanzó hacía la puerta.

"Veigar... sé que eres un maestro del mal... lo has demostrado muchas veces... pero eso no significa que seas un monstruo... eres mi mejor amigo... y no quiero perderte...." 

Entonces Veigar abrió la puerta y le dio un abrazo, sus lagrimas no se veían pero por su voz se sabia que estaba triste.

"Por favor no te vayas..." - dijo mientras le abrazaba

"No voy a irme Veigar... voy a estar aquí contigo..."


	20. Visita inesperada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 4 de "Saga de San Valentín"

Era un Jueves por la mañana, Veigar había ido a una ciudad cercana a comprar mientras que Lulu estaba echada en el sofá bostezando.

"Pixie, estoy aburrida" 

"Pixie" - le respondió el hada

"No, Veigar no quería que fuera con el" - se quejó inflando sus mofletes

"¡Pixie!" - gritó el hada

"No, no creo que este haciendo algo divertido"

"Pixie, Pixie, Pixie"

"Si, podríamos intentar cocinar algo"

En ese momento alguien llamo al timbre, Lulu se levantó de un salto y empezó a correr hacia el recibidor creyendo que era Veigar.

"Vei... espera un momento..."

Lulu se ajustó el sombrero y miró en el espejo de la pared si tenia bien el pelo, como si fuera una colegiala.Luego abrió la puerta.

"¡Hola! ¡Veig...."

"Buenos días" - saludó una mujer de pelo blanco

"Tu no eres Veigar"

"No, no soy Veigar" - dijo mientras le miraba de forma extraña - "Soy Diana, vengo a ver a Veigar" 

"Veigar no esta ahora mismo, ha ido a comprar"

"Que lástima, tenía que consultar con el la siguiente reunión, dile cuando venga que he estado aquí" - dijo mientras se giraba dispuesta a irse

"¡Espera!" - gritó Lulu

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Quieres quedarte y hacerme compañía hasta que llegue Veigar?"

Diana se dio la vuelta y pensó un poco en ello, luego vio a la yordle sonriendo y dando saltitos. Parecía una mala idea... pero acabó aceptando.

"Esta bien, le esperaré adentro contigo"

"¡Bien! ¡Voy a presentarte a Pixie!" - dijo contenta la pequeña yordle

"¿Pixie? ¿Qué es un Pixie?"

Pixie apareció de repente delante de Diana, quien en un principio retrocedió por su aparición inesperada.

"Así que es un hada"

"Si, íbamos a hacer algo de comer, ¿nos ayudas?" 

"Yo no se cocinar muy bien" - dijo Diana intentando mirar para otro lado - "Prefiero no..."

"Tranquila, yo te ayudaré" - dijo Lulu agarrándola del dedo y llevándole hacia la cocina

Una vez en la cocina Lulu saco todo tipo de ollas y de condimentos, además de masa de galletas y fruta. Parecía que iba a hacer galletas.

"¿De verdad tengo que ayudarte? - se quejó Diana

"Si, necesito una ayudante"

"Pero yo soy Diana, la hija de la luna no una cocinera" - dijo con la mirada perdida en el delantal que le dio Lulu

"Si te quejas solo perderás tiempo"

"¿Qué quieres hacer de todos modos? ¿Veneno?" 

" Galletas de Manzana para Veigar"

La yordle purpura sonreía mientras le pasaba un bol lleno de masa para galletas.

"¿Para Veigar?" - se extrañó Diana

Diana la había conocido durante la ultima reunión de los Emisarios, pero no sabia exactamente que relación tenía con el enano.

"Si, le encanta mi tarta de manzana así que decidí hacerle unas galletas" - dijo mientras comenzaba a pelar una manzana

"Dime, ¿cual es la relación tuya con Veigar?" 

Lulu echó un poco de leche en la masa y empezó a batirla, después de hacer las figuras con los moldes, y cuando terminaron las metieron en el horno.

"¿Mi relación con Veigar? Pues es mi mejor amigo en el mundo entero" - dijo sonriendo

"El también es mi amigo... supongo.." - dijo Diana mirando su reflejo en el tostador

La Lunari no tenía muchos amigos aparte de los Emisarios y de ¿Leona? ¿podía considerarla amiga?

"Oye, ¿quieres seguir hablando en el salón mientras se hacen las galletas?"

"De acuerdo..." - dijo tras pensarlo por un segundo - "Vamos a hablar..."


	21. Somos amigas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 4 de "Saga de San Valentín"

Lulu guió a Diana hasta el salón donde ambas se sentaron en un sofá, teniendo delante una pequeña mesa donde había dos tazas con té y algunas pastas. Estas que tienen una rara frutilla.

"Bueno, ¿cómo es que acabaste viviendo con Veigar?" - preguntó Diana con curiosidad

"Veigar me invitó a vivir con el después de ver mi casa tronco" 

"¿Casa tronco?¿Cómo que casa tronco?"

"Si, vivía en un tronco para estar cerca de Veigi y él me invitó a vivir con él"

"Oh, ya veo, así que es eso" - una leve sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Diana

"¿Por qué creías que era entonces?" 

"Creí que teníais una relación sentimental" 

Mientras Diana tomaba su té, la pequeña maga se quedó callada unos segundos y entonces se sonrojó.

"Es-eso no es así... Veigar no piensa así..." 

"Es bueno que seáis buenos amigos, aunque él te guste un poco más"

"Si, para mi Veigar es mi mejor amigo" - dijo lulu algo colorada

"Yo no tengo muchos amigos en verdad, quitando a los Emisarios"

"¿Y eso por que?" 

"En mi pueblo tenían una fe ciega en una antigua civilización, cuando encontré las reliquias de otra muy distinta me desterraron...." - dijo con un poco de enfado la ultima parte

"A mi también me han hecho sentir extraña, no soy como los demás yordles, tengo mas años y soy algo distinta pero he logrado conseguir amigos"

"¿Quién sabe? Tal vez conozca a alguien"

"¿No tienes ningún amigo especial?" 

"¿Amigo especial? ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Alguien que sea tu Veigi"

"¿Qué sea mi Veigi?" - Diana en ese momento se percató de a qué se refería - "Bueno hay una chica, de pequeñas eramos amigas pero ahora no nos llevamos bien"

"Seguro que podriaís solucionar vuestros problemas" - dijo Lulu sonriendo y bebiendo de su taza de té

"Tal vez tengas razón, aunque mi sitio de momento es entre los Emisarios del Mal" 

"¿Por qué te uniste a ellos? ¿Eres también una maestra del mal?" - pregunto Lulu

"Más que ser malvados... solo buscamos una meta, un destino que alcanzar" - Diana paro para dar el ultimo sorbo de su té - "Por eso me uní a ellos, quiero que la gente vea lo que yo veo, aunque sea a la fuerza"

"Me recuerdas un poco a Veigar" 

"¿Y eso? No soy una bruja, ¿sabes?"

"Ya, pero ambos queréis hacer algo bueno a través del mal, me parece algo gracioso" - dijo mientras le daba un poco de té a Pixie

"¿Tu crees que hago lo correcto?"

"Si, aunque deberías dejar de intentar matar a Leona, es una buena persona"

"Yo no pretendo matarla" - dijo algo avergonzada - "Solamente es que ella no quiero que se meta en mi destino" 

"De todos modos seguro que seriáis buenas amigas" - dijo Lulu, poniendo a la Lunari un poco nerviosa

"¡Lulu ya he vuelto!" - gritó Veigar desde el recibidor

"Ahí esta Veigar, será mejor que hable con el y luego me vaya" 

"Espera, llévate esto" - Lulu le dio una bolsita con algunas galletitas

"¿Galletas?"

"Si, he hecho muchas ademas ahora somos amigas ¿no?" 

"Claro" - Diana le devolvió la sonrisa - "Ahora somos amigas"


	22. Amiga especial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 4 de "Saga de San Valentín"

Veigar estaba reunido con Diana así que Lulu fue con Pixie al bosque que había cerca de la casa a recoger manzanas.

"Vamos a recoger muchas manzanas, ¿verdad?"

"Pixie" - dijo el hada antes de colocarse en su sombrero

"Esa manzana parece muy buena" 

En ese momento una espina surgida del suelo atravesó la manzana y una mujer salió desde detrás de un árbol para agarrar la fruta.

"Mmm" - degustó la manzana - "Las manzanas de por aquí son muy buenas"

La mujer tenía en su cara un rostro de satisfacción, además de una piel azul, el pelo de color morado y algo de ropa del mismo color.

"¡Hola!" - grito Lulu apareciendo detrás de ella

"Ho-hola pequeña..." - dijo nerviosa por el susto

"¿También estas recogiendo manzanas?" 

"Solo necesitaba una, tenia un poco de hambre"

Lulu se sentó y puso su cesta de manzanas a un lado, la mujer se le hacía algo extraña.

"Yo me llamo Lulu" - dijo mientras movía sus piernecitas

"Yo soy Evelynn, pequeña"

"He venido aquí a recoger manzanas para Veigi" - dijo sonriendo

"¿Veigi? ¿Te refieres a Veigar?"

"Si, es mi mejor amigo" - contestó sonriendo - "¿Le conoces?"

"Mi marido le conoce... dime, ¿por qué le recoges manzanas?"

"Porque le encanta la tarta de manzana que hago"

"¿Sois novios o algo así?"

Lulu se puso un poco colorada cuando la mujer le preguntó eso, incluso su voz temblaba.

"N-no somos novios..." 

"Mmmm pero... te gustaría ¿no?" - preguntó sonriendo de una forma muy pícara

"Bu-bueno... no me parecería mal..." - dijo colorada con la voz temblando

"Oh pequeña, eso es que estas enamorada.. o cali..." 

"¿Y-yo? ¿E-enamorada? ¿D-de Veigar?" - en este punto Lulu no estaba tan colorada

"Si, se te nota en la voz, cielo" 

"N-no sé por que..." 

"Si, ¿quién podría ver algo en ese enano?- rió Evelynn

"¡No te rías!" - le gritó enfadada - "Veigar puede ser malvado y grita mucho, pero es muy tolerante conmigo, siempre cuida de mi y es muy adorable"

Era muy obvio que la maga no parecía pensar antes de abrir la boca.

"Eres muy mona, ¿lo sabias?" - la diablesa se levantó - "Si tanto te gusta me alegro por ti, incluso yo estoy enamorada"

"¿Y qué pasó para que te enamoraras?"

"Hizo algo que no me esperaba, me amó incluso después de la muerte"

Evelynn vio una luz verde en el fondo del bosque, sonrió y camino hacia ella, sabiendo de quien se trataba.

"A-adiós Evelynn" - dijo Lulu mientras se alejaba

"Adiós pequeña, tengo una cita" 

"Eso ha sido raro, ¿verdad Pixie?" - preguntó a su hada

"¡Pixie!" - chilló el bicho

Lulu y Pixie se pusieron en camino hacia la mansión, cuando llegaron llamó. al timbre de la puerta

"Hola Lulu, ¿terminaste de recoger manzanas?" - preguntó Veigar

"Termine de recogerlas" 

"Diana ya se fue, pero me dijo que le gustaría volver a verte"

"Que bien, estaría bien volver a verla"

"P-por cierto L-lulu" - dijo Veigar tartamudeando

"¿Que pasa Veigi? ¿Te pasa algo?" - pregunto Lulu preocupada

Veigar que tenia las manos detrás de la espalda sacó un pequeño paquete de detrás suya y se lo dio con las manos extendidas.

"Esto es un detalle... ya sabes, por San Valentín..." - le dijo mirando para otro lado

Lulu se quedó algo colorada, mirando el regalo del autodenominado señor oscuro, sin saber que decirle.


	23. San Valentín

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 4 de "Saga de San Valentín"

Mientras Lulu se quedaba sorprendida frente al regalo de Veigar, retrocedemos a hace dos días, poco después del intenso arco anterior.

"No puede ser, ¿como puede haber llegado esta fecha tan pronto?" - se decía así mismo el brujo

Realmente estaban en el mes de Febrero, para ser más exactos dos días antes de San Valentín.

"Ha llegado San Valentin" - mira a Lulu a través de la ventana, ella estaba en el jardín con Pixie - "No es mi novia, solo una amiga, no tengo por que regalarle nada"

Veigar se sentó, recordando cuando Lulu le abrazó y cuando le hizo la tarta de manzana.

"Necesito consejo... pero... ¿de quién?" - Veigar empezó a pensar en ello - "Necesito a alguien experto en estos temas"

El hechicero agarró su bastón y se fue andando por todo el castillo hasta llegar a las mazmorras.

"Hey tu, ¡despierta!" 

"Emm.. ah, hola Veigar, ¿qué tal las cosas?" - preguntó Rammus

"Vengo a buscar consejo sobre un tema..." 

"¿Es sobre San Valenín? 

"Si, ¿como lo sabes?" - se extrañó el yordle

"Lulu fue muy amable poniéndome enfrente un calendario"

"Esa Lulu, le dije ¡que no te trajera cosas!"

"Bueno, ¿qué te pasa con San Valentin?"

"No se si regalarle algo a Lulu, quiero decir, no soy su novio ni nada pero ¿y si ella espera algo de mi parte?"

"Bueno a veces los regalos se pueden hacer con cariño" - luego se puso a pensar mirado al techo - "Si le regalaras algo seguro que se pondría muy contenta"

"Eso es más que seguro, además así podría agradecerle su tarta" - en ese momento Veigar suspiró agobiado - "De todos modos no sabría que regalarle"

"Puedes regalarle una diadema o un cactus"

"Lo primero podría gustarle, gracias Rammus, solo por eso hoy no sufrirás" - dijo dejando los ojos casi cerrados

"Oh, que bien"

Regresamos a la actualidad, donde Lulu finalmente coge el regalo de manos del maestro del mal.

"¿E-es para mi? ¿Por.. San V-valentin?" - preguntó nerviosa

"S-si, es por todas las tartas que me haces... y por ser mi amiga... ya sabes"

"¿P-puedo abrirlo?" 

"¡¿Para qué voy a dártelo sino?!" - gritó el hechicero

Lulu empezó a abrir el regalo, era una caja pequeñita y cuando por fin quitó el papel de regalo se encontró con una diadema en forma de mariposa. No era muy elegante y tampoco era ostentoso.

"Ve-veigi..." - los ojos de Lulu brillaban a más no poder cuando vio aquella cosa - "E-es muy bonito Veigi... me gusta mucho" 

"Me alegro de que te haya gustado..." - Veigar se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse cuando la yordle le agarró por detrás con fuerza

"¡Muchas gracias Veigi, en serio!" 

"N-no tienes por qué darme las gracias Lulu"

"En serio Veigi, nadie me había hecho nunca un regalo así... gracias.." - dijo mientras hundía su cara en su espalda

"Me alegro de que te guste Lulu.... ahora suéltame.." - dijo con insistencia

"Solo.... un poco mas..." - dijo tapando su cara colorada

"¡No! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!"

Y así se quedaron ambos yordles por un rato más.


	24. Investigación

Era un jueves por la mañana, a Veigar le había tocado hacer horas extras en el Instituto de Guerra debido a la rotación semanal de campeones por lo que ahora se encontraba descansando en su sillón.

"Estoy agotado... maldito instituto..." - se quejó mientras se desperezaba - "Solo quiero descansar" 

"¡Veigi!" - gritó Lulu entrando en la habitación

"Lulu, quiero descansar y te he dicho ¡que no me llames Veigi!" 

"Pero me gusta llamarte así" - se quejó inflando sus mofletes

"Me da igual... ¿qué quieres ahora?" 

"Ha venido la policía a verte" - dijo sonriendo

"¿La policía?¿Cómo que la policía?"

Ambos se levantaron y fueron hacia la entrada de la casa, donde se encontraban dos agentes que para nada eran yordles.

"Hola, buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudar... espera, a ti te conozco" - le dijo el hechicero a la uniformada

"Soy la sheriff Caitlyn de la policía de Piltover, ella es mi compañera Vi, venimos a arrestarle" 

"Ah bueno... esperen... ¡¿qué?! ¡¿como que ha detenerme?! ¿¡por qué!?" - gritó tras entender la ultima parte

"Por conspirar contra la gente de Piltover"

"¡Hey, tengo derecho a un abogado!" - exigió Veigar

"De acuerdo, llama a tu abogado" - le ofrece un móvil

"No me hace falta ese aparato" - Veigar se volvió hacia su compañera - "Lulu, dile a Rammus que venga" 

La pequeña bruja se fue corriendo hacia las mazmorras del castillo. Minutos después salió con el armadurillo.

"Hey, ¿qué pasa?" - preguntó al ver a la policía

"Su cliente ha infringido la ley o algo así" - dijo Vi, mostrando poco interés -  "¿De verdad te representa un armadillo?"

"Bueno, supongo que tendré que acompañarles" - dijo Rammus subiéndose al coche - "Y es armadurillo"

"Veigi, iré a verte a la prisión" - dijo Lulu

"¡No te adelantes tanto!" - gritó Veigar como iban subiendo la ventanilla

El coche se puso en marcha y el viaje hacia Piltover iba a ser muy largo, motivo de más para hablar e informarse.

"¿Y por qué exactamente van a detener a Veigar?" 

"Veigar ha sido visto como miembro de los Emisarios del Mal, grupo terrorista que busca provocar atentados contra Piltover, Bandle y poco más..."

"¿Eso no fue hace tiempo? ¿Y por qué no vinisteis antes?" 

"No lo sé, papeleo supongo"

"Nosotros no nos definiríamos como terroristas" - intervino el brujo 

"Bueno, el caso es que en ese club vuestro también esta Viktor y Caitlyn le tiene un poquito de manía" 

"¿Viktor? ¿Y por qué no vais por el primero?"

"Tu fuiste el más fácil de localizarde todo vuestro grupito"

"Rammus, recuerdame que oculte mejor la casa"

"¿Vamos a tener directamente el juicio? Porque he de ir al servicio"

"No, os dejaremos unos días para que preparéis vuestra defensa" - dijo Caitlyn - "Y is recomiendo que dejéis de hablar tanto"

"Solo espero que no este ese imbécil de Jayce" - refunfuñó Veigar

"¿Quieres que te añada más cargos?" 

"Pero es cierto, es un poco cretino, siempre con esa sonrisa..." 

"Al menos es mejor que tu novio, ah espera, que no tienes novio" - señaló la mujer de morado

"Uhhhhhh" - vociferaron Rammus y Veigar

"Al menos yo no soy una completa inútil sin mi pistolita" - dijo Vi burlándose

"Uhhhhhh" - siguieron vociferando

"¡Callaos ya!" - gritó Caitlyn enfadada

"Por cierto necesitaré por escrito la demanda puesta hacia mi cliente" - dijo Rammus

"De acuerdo, aunque no sabia que supieras de abogacía" - dijo la mujer de pelo rosa

"Veigar me tuvo encerrado el tiempo suficiente como para verme la serie entera de Ley y Orden, eso me permitió sacarme el título a distancia" 

"Creí que esa serie acabaría con él, me equivoqué, claramente"

"Si, pues a ver si esa serie te salva ahora" - se burló Vi a medida que el coche llegaba a la comisaria


	25. Abogado del Villano

Había mucha gente reunida en la sala, estaba Kayle como jueza provisional. Como guardias estaban en las puertas Trundle y Volibear, quienes tuvieron que ir casi forzados por servicios comunitarios.

"Empieza el caso 365, la policía de Piltover contra Veigar" - aclaró Kayle

"Señoría me gustaría que fueran argumentando que delitos acometen contra mi cliente" - pidió Rammus con varios papeles en la mano

"El primero es formar parte de los Emisarios del Mal, grupo terrorista"

"Pero señoría, ese grupo al que pertenece mi cliente solo han hecho reuniones esporádicas, sin quebrantar la ley "

Kayle se quedó un tanto sorprendida por la respuesta del armadurillo y continuó.

"Los susodichos Emisarios han causado destrozos por toda Runaterra en intentos de cometer actos tales como invadir Piltover con androides" - leyó con cierta incredulidad - "¿En serio?"

"Ese atentado no tuvo nada que ver con su alineación sino por un solo individuo y porque un oficial derramó café en la computadora"

La historia que señalaban los informen era cien por cien verídica.

"No tiene nada que ver con mi cliente"

"¿Has dicho que un oficial derramó café?" - comentó Volibear

En ese momento toda la sala se quedó mirando a Vi, quien obviamente fue la causante.

"¿Qué? Ya pedí disculpas... vale, no" - dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su refresco

"Ademas la Liga de Leyendas también es responsable de los daños materiales sufridos en dichos enfrentamientos"

"Bien, teniendo en cuenta la defensa la primera acusación se desestima"

"Me va a dar un infarto..." - sopó Veigar con alivio

"El segundo es su intento de derribar la conocida "Nave Nodriza" de Bandle" 

Kayle mostró una foto donde un muy oscuro Veigar huía.

"Siempre me gustó esa foto" - dijo el hechicero

"¿Cuando ocurrió el incidente?" 

"Un año antes de la creación del Instituto de Guerra" - afirmó la justiciera

"Según la normativa todos los actos causados antes de la admisión de un campeón son perdonados una vez que este forme parte de ella, Veigar incluido"

Kayle revisó su libro de leyes para encontrar ese párrafo, cosa que encontró para su sorpresa.

"Es cierto, la segunda acusación también se desestima" - Kayle cerró los ojos y continuó - "Por último, el hecho de que Veigar pretenda conquistar el mundo"

"Mi cliente sufrió malos tratos en una prisión noxiana, la soledad puede volver a un yordle mentalmente inestable"

"¿Es esa una excusa para lo que pretende?" 

"No, es un motivo para su enajenación mental, si la ley hubiera actuado mejor eso no hubiera sucedido" - puntuó Rammus

"Eh, que no estoy loco" - replicó el yordle

"¿Quiere llamar algún testigo?" 

"Si, me gustaría llamar al estrado a Lulu, la Hada Hechicera"

"Acabas de cavar mi tumba..." - suspiró Veigar

Lulu subió corriendo al estrado donde se acomodó y ajustó el sombrero.

"Dime Lulu, ¿dirías que Veigar es malvado?" - preguntó el armadurillo

"Por supuesto, es el Maestro del Mal" 

"¿Tan malvado como para matarnos?"

"No, Veigar es muy tierno y dulce, él nunca jamas haría eso" 

Cuando ella dijo que era tierno todo el mundo se giró para mirar a Veigar desconcertados.

"Por último Lulu, ¿cual es su mejor cualidad?"

"Su gran... gran... carnoso... jugoso... sombrero de veigar..." - dijo con un tono sensual, Veigar ante esto solo pudo sujetarse el sombrero asustado

"Bien, visto lo visto solo puedo declarar al acusado inocente" 

"¡Bien! Chúpate esa Caitlyn, verás cuando se lo cuente a Viktor"

"Otra vez será, maldito yordle" - refunfuñó la oficial

"Bueno, ha salido todo bien" - dijo Rammus

"Lo has hecho bien, ¿como puedo compensarte?"

"Bueno, está lo del seguro dental..."

"¡Jamás!" - gritó Veigar como con su bastón minimizó a Rammus y lo metió en una botella

"¿Esto no es un buffo muy grande?"

"Lulu, vayámonos a casa, quiero descansar"

"Vale Veigi" - dijo mientras intentaba agarrar su sombrero

"Ni se te ocurra" - le amenazó el brujo sujetándose el sombrero


	26. El sombrero mágico

Era domingo, y tras el lío formado por la agente Caitlyn, Veigar solo quería descansar tranquilamente. Es por esto que estaba tirado en el sofá con un vaso lleno de zumo y mirando la tele.

"Veigi....." - le llamó Lulu en compañía de Pixie

"Uff" - suspiró el brujo al ver su tranquilidad interrumpida - "Lulu, te he dicho ¡qué no me llames Veigi!"

"Veigar...." - decía Lulu sin moverse de su posición

"¿Qué quieres ahora?"

"Tu sabes lo que quiero...." - dijo la chica mientras se acercaba hacia él

"Emmm Lulu... yo.. "

Pero el mago no hizo nada por evitar que la chica se subiera al sofá y es acercarse cada vez más a él.

"Quiero... tu gran... gran... jugoso.... carnoso... sombrero de veigi..." - decía con cierto tono sensual

"Lulu yo... espera... ¡NO! ¡No te voy a dar mi sombrero!" 

"Pero ¿por qué?" - dijo haciendo unos pucheros con Pixie intentando imitarla

"Porque es mi sombrero, tú ya tienes uno"

"Pero me gusta mucho el tuyo...." 

"Voy a ver si tengo alguno de sobra"

Veigar se levantó y fue al rincón del salón, sacó una llave y abrió su baúl, en el cual se encontraban varios tipos de sombreros.

"¿Qué tal uno de Rabadon?" 

"Ese me dice que queme cosas" - dijo la yordle sonriendo

"Vale, descartado, ¿y este de color blanco y rojo?" 

"Es bonito, ¡pruebatelo!" - le gritó la pequeña muy emocionada

"Pixie" - dijo su pequeña hada

"¿Por qué tengo que probármelo yo? ¡La que lo quiere eres tú!" - replicó enojado

"Solo lo quiero si te queda bien" - dijo inflando sus mofletes

"Lo que tengo que soportar..." 

El hechicero se cambió su sombrero azulado por el blanco sin que Lulu le viera el rostro, algo que le molestó mucho.

"¡Si! Te queda muy bien Veigar" - le dijo la joven sonriendo

"Me alegro, porque lo único que me importa es que seas feliz" - dijo con su tono de voz normal - "Espera... ¡no quería decir eso!"

"Oh... Veigi...." - se sonrojó la joven

"¡No te imagines cosas raras!" - gritó enfadado

"Pero lo has dicho...." 

"¡No quería decirlo aunque si lo pensara! ¡¿Pero qué mierda estoy diciendo?!" - gritaba conforme seguía hablando 

"¡Pixie!" - chillaba el hada

"¡Cállate sucio insecto!" - le gritaba Veigar

"Veigi... no sabia que... pensaras así..." - decía la bruja aun más roja

"¡No soy yo!" - Veigar se paró a pensar un momento - "¡Debe de haber sido el sombrero!" 

El maestro del mal tiró aquel abominable objeto al suelo, luego agarró su sombrero clásico y se lo puso.

"¿P-por qué t-te lo quitas?" 

"¡Porque está encantado! Debe de leer la mente o algo" - razonó el oscuro hechicero

"Me da igual... ¡quiero que te lo vuelvas a poner!" - gritó enteramente roja

"¡No! ¡Nunca!" 

"¡Pues me lo quedo yo!" - gritó como una niña pequeña

"¡Me da igual siempre que lo tengas alejado de mi!" 

Lulu agarró el sombrero y lo sustituyó por el sombrero blanco y rojo, el cual no le pegaba nada.

"Pregúntame algo Veigi" - decía entusiasmada

"Pues...." - Veigar se quedó parado un momento y miró a su alrededor - "¿Dónde esta ese hada tuya?" 

"¿Pixie? ¡Pixie!" - gritó al darse cuenta de que no estaba junto a ella - "¡Pixie ha desparecido!"


	27. ¿Dónde está Pixie?

Lulu y Veigar se encontraban en el jardín, buscando a Pixie el hada. También cabe a mencionar que el jardín no estaba muy bien cuidado.

"¡Pixie! ¡¿Dónde estás?!" - gritaba la pequeña Yordle

"No grites tan alto, vas a dejarme sordo" 

"Pixie no se habría ido si no le hubieras llamado bicho" - le recriminó inflando sus mofletes

"¡Eso ocurrió porque tu me hiciste ponerme ese maldito sombrero!" 

Lulu ante esa acusación solo pudo agarrar para que no se lo quitara.

"Deberías quitártelo, solo traerá más problemas" 

"No quiero quitármelo" 

"Da igual... ¿donde estará ese hada?" - se preguntaba Veigar mirando el jardín

"Oye Veigi, ¿por qué tu jardín esta tan oscuro?" 

"La mayoría de las flores son rosas negras por lo que es normal" - dijo observando las rosas de un arbusto - "En verdad así será más fácil de encontrar a ese hada"

"Si, aunque... estoy disfrutando mucho de tu compañía" - dijo Lulu inconscientemente - "Da igual si es por esta buscando a Pixie"

"Te dije que el sombrero te haría decir cosas... ¡quitatelo!" 

"No quiero quitármelo porque es de Veigar" - dijo algo sonrojada - "Es algo que Veigar me ha dado"

Veigar, ya harto de ese sombrero, lo agarró y se lo quitó de la cabeza a la chica.

"¿Qué haces? ¡Devuélvemelo!" - gritaba intentando quitárselo

"Te lo devolveré siempre que no te lo pongas más, ¿de acuerdo?" 

"Esta bien...." - refunfuño la yordle con los mofletes hinchados 

"Bien, ahora busquemos a ese hada"

Los dos caminaron por todo el jardín pero siguieron sin encontrar a Pixie, llegado un momento ambos se sentaron en un banco. Veigar realmente no le importaba mucho esa cosa, pero a Lulu sí.

"No puede andar muy lejos Lulu, la encontraremos..." 

"Snif... snif..." - la yordle purpura estaba llorando

"Lulu, tranquilízate, vamos..." - le pedía el hechicero - "Ya aparecerá ese hada..."

"No Veigar... Pixie se ha ido... era mi mejor amiga y ya no esta...." - decía con lágrimas en sus ojos

"Lulu..... Pixie no te abandonaría... solo está enfadada conmigo... volverá..."

"¿Como sabes eso? Siempre le estas llamando bicho, es normal que quiera irse..." 

"Si, pero también te llamo niña tonta y no por eso te vas" - le dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

"Eso es distinto, ¡Pixie no siente lo mismo que yo siento por ti!" - le gritó Lulu

Segundos después la joven yordle empezó a ponerse colorada e intento ocultar su rostro.

"¡N-no he dicho nada!"

Veigar también parece haberse puesto colorado, pero si lo estaba lo ocultaba muy bien.

"Esto es todo por tu culpa" - le decía Lulu - "Me voy a comer todo tu helado por hacerme decir eso" 

"¿Mi culpa? No es mi... espera... ¿helado?... y si..." - Veigar llevo su guante a la barbilla y empezó a pensar - "Vayámonos..." 

"S-si, ya voy" - respondió algo confundida

Ambos entraron de nuevo en la mansión, recorrieron un par de pasillos y llegaron a la cocina donde se encontraron a Pixie comiéndose un plato de galletas. Realmente no se les ocurrió mirar en otras salas.

"¡Pixie!" - grito Lulu con algunas lagrimas al verla - "¡Estabas aquí!" 

La hechicera corrió para abrazar a su pequeña compañera.

"¡Pixie!" - chillaba el hada

"Normalmente ese hada pasa de lo que le digo, seguramente se fue porque tenia hambre"

"¿No estas enfadada con Veigar?"

"¿Pixie? ¡Pixie!" - negó el hada con la cabeza

Lulu abrazó con fuerza a su hada - "Perdón por las galletas Veigar, ya te haré más" 

"No te preocupes, por una vez disfrutadlas vosotras" - dijo al ver la sonrisa de Pixie y Lulu


	28. La Receta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 5 de "Saga de las Galletas"

Veigar y Lulu estaban andando por un camino, el mismo que lleva a Bandle. La chica iba sonriendo dando saltos con Pixie, el hechicero por el contrario solo miraba al suelo con cierto enojo.

"Hey Veigi, alégrate" - le decía Lulu mientras se paraba para que su amigo le adelantara - "Estamos paseando"

"No quiero alegrarme, estoy en este viaje forzosamente ¡y no me llames Veigi!" 

"Tristana va a darme una receta para hacer galletas y quería que vinieras"

"¿Y era necesario ponerte a llorar para eso?"

"Si, era super necesario que vinieras" - contestó sonriendo - "Y ha funcionado"

"Además, no soy muy apreciado allí, recuerda la ultima vez"

"Eso no me importa Veigar" - dijo aun sonriendo

"De todos modos viajar tanta distancia por una receta...." 

"Deja de quejarte Veigar, es una receta de galletas con manzanas"

"¿De manzana? Bueno... es un poco menos lado..." - el brujo miró hacia otro lado

"Sabía que te iba a gustar la idea" 

"De todos modos tenia que ir a Bandle a ver a un amigo" - añadió el chico - "Aprovecharé la estancia..."

"¿Quién? ¿Rumble? ¿No serla otra yordle, no?" - preguntó fríamente la niña mirándole de reojo

"¡No, no es otra yordle! ¡Es un humano!"

"Ah" - suspiro aliviada - "Y ¿quién es?"

"Solo es uno de los Emisarios" 

"Bien, cuantos más seamos mejor, ¿no crees?" - dijo Lulu

"No sé yo si le gustarán las galletas" - dijo el mago pensativo - "Por cierto, ¿como es que Tristana tiene una receta para galletas?"

"Le pedí expresamente que me buscara una, le dije que iría a recogerla" 

"¿Le dijiste que eran para mi?" - preguntó el brujo

"No exactamente, no sabe que son para ti" 

"Tiene gracia, años peleándonos y ahora voy a su casa a comer galletas"

"Podríais ser amigos, así quedaríamos todos juntos" - decía con los ojos brillantes

"Eso jamas va a suceder... jamás mientras siga impidiendo mis planes de domina..."

"Pero hasta el mal necesita amigos...." -interrumpió Lulu

"Yo ya tengo amigos, oscuros y maléficos amigos"

"Pero nunca se tienen demasiados amigos" - dijo sonriendo y saltando

"¡Pixie!" - chillaba el hada

Delante de ellos estaba el puente de madera que normalmente usaban para ir a la ciudad, solo que estaba destrozado. Seguramente algún acto de vandalismo o alguna borrasca.

"Veigi, el puente de madera esta roto" - dijo señalando lo que quedaba de puente

"Que pena, bueno, tendremos que volvernos" 

"No podemos Veigi, necesito esa receta urgentemente"

"Pero el puente esta roto, ¿cómo pretendes pasar?" 

"No hay mucha agua, podríamos pasar por el río" - dijo la niña

"No se para que pregunto..." - dijo llevando su mano a la cara en señal de frustración

Veigar fue el primero en meterse en el agua, la cual no cubría mucho. Luego esperó a Lulu para que pasasen los dos.

"Venga Lulu, métete en el agua y crucemos" 

"Espera un momento..."

La pequeña yordle se metió poquito a poco en el rió, luego sujeto fuertemente a la cintura del mago

"Lulu, no hace falta que me agarres" - le dijo Veigar intentando avanzar

"Me da igual, no quiero que me lleve la corriente"

"¡No hay corriente! ¡El agua nos llega apenas por los pies!" - gritó señalando lo obvio

La bruja le soltó y ambos cruzaron el río. Tras esto reemprendieron el camino hacía Bandle, la cual ya podía avistarse.


	29. Retorno a Bandle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 5 de "Saga de las Galletas"

Bandle, un lugar pacífico, donde la luz siempre ilumina las casas, sin embargo en un lugar así también están las sombras.

Un hombre con máscara y armadura se halla de pie en un callejón, apartado del sol, sumergido en las sombras. Dentro de su mentalidad ellas son sus aliadas y hoy esta aquí por un motivo.

"Sabía que eras tú" - dijo una voz desde el fondo del callejón

El hombre de las sombras se giró para encontrarse con un ninja, un yordle, vestido con una capucha morada y una funda que tapaba la boca.

"¿Qué haces aquí Zed?" - preguntó el joven yordle

"No te importa...."

"Si incumbe al orden Kinkou sí"

"Más te vale dejarme en paz... roedor" - le dijo mirándole a los ojos

"No dejas muchas opciones" 

El Ojo de la Tormenta se retiró de un brinco para lanzarle varios de sus shuriken.

"Recuerda...." - dijo Zed antes de intercambiar su posición con una sombra y aparecer detrás suya - "Vigila tus espaldas" 

El maestro de las sombras le dio una patada al relámpago yordle, mandandole contra un muro.

"Tanto tiempo y aún das pena..."

Kennen recobró la compostura mientras que Zed le lanzaba sus Shuriken Navajas. Sin embargo el joven ninja pudo esquivarlos a la par que salía del callejón con su Ataque del Rayo.

"¿Quieres luchar a la luz? Iluso..."

"No subestimes a tus oponentes" - dijo lanzandole unos Shurikens Atronadores

Zed intercambio su posición con su sombra, esquivando los shurikens, desde una distancia más cercana que antes lanzó su propia lluvia de Shurikens Navaja.

El ninja de morado volvió a usar su Ataque del Rayo para esquivarlos. Luego volvieron a intercambiar ataques sin que pudieran impactar ninguno de ellos.

"No puedes vencerme Kennen, la amenaza invisible es la más poderosa"

"¿Como estas tan seguro de ello?"

"Porque cuanto más grande sea la luz...." - el ninja de hierro cambió su posición con su sombra situada a la derecha del yordle, luego procedió a señalarlo con sus cuchillas - "....más oscura es su sombra" 

El maestro de las sombras no le clavó sus cuchillas, pero sí aprovechó la ventaja de su tamaño para darle otra patada.

"Marca de la tormenta...." - murmuró en voz baja

"¿Cómo? No te he escuchado bien..."

"Tienes tres marcas de la tormenta....." - en ese momento Kennen uso su Tensión Eléctrica

"¡Arrrrgghh!" - gritaba Zed como una gran descarga de electricidad recorría su cuerpo

"Prepárate para mi técnica de la Tempestad"

El ninja kinkou se dispuso a avanzar a gran velocidad con su Ataque del Rayo a medida que el cielo se nublaba y se llenaba de nubes de tormenta.

"Eso no bastará..... contra mi...." - decía aún paralizado

"Eso está por ver" - dijo Kennen a unos pasos de distancia suya con un shuriken en la mano

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada el cuerpo de Kennen dejó de funcionar, un campo se levantó alrededor suya y no pudo moverse.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Eso es mi Horizonte de Sucesos" - contestó Veigar, que salía a escena - "Ahora, ¿vas a llamarles? ¿o van a permanecer más tiempo ocultos?"

El suelo sobre el que se encontraba el ninja eléctrico fue inundado por un aura morada de la cual salió Shen, materializándose en frente de ellos. Akali también llegó, rompiendo su estado de invisibilidad.

"Tres contra dos... vaya equilibrio..." - replicó el brujo

"Esta batalla la tenéis perdida..." - aseguró Shen

"No, querido" - contesto una vozfemenina

En el cielo, levitando, acababa de llegar Syndra, la soberana del caos. Y eso significaban problemas.


	30. Señora del Caos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 5 de "Saga de las Galletas"

Todo Bandle se refugió en sus casas cuando empezó el altercado. Por un lado se encontraban Zed y Veigar, acompañados de Syndra, por el otro lado estaba la orden Kinkou

"¿Syndra? ¿Qué hace aquí?" - preguntó Akali

"No sois los únicos que viajais en grupo..." - contestó el ninja de las sombras

"Zed, sea cual sea el conflicto, puede hablarse" 

"No estoy de acuerdo" - dijo Veigar lanzando sus meteoritos de Materia Oscura

Kennen usó su Ataque del Rayo para esquivarlos al igual que Shen y su Movimiento de Sombra. Akali fue quien avanzó hacía el hechicero solo para ser detenida por una Esfera Oscura de Syndra.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" - preguntó la kunoichi acercándose nuevamente

"Porque me habéis enfadado" - dijo antes de lanzar su Dispersión - "Y ahora sabréis que no debéis enfadarme..."

"Shurikens Tronantes" - dijo Kennen como los lanzaba contra la soberana oscura

Para Zed fue muy fácil cambiar su posición con su sombra y frenar las estrellas ninjas con sus cuchillas.

"Nuestro turno" - dijo Veigar lanzando en medio su Horizonte de Sucesos

La hechicera aprovechó esto para usar su Fuerza de Voluntad, con la cual levantó una pequeña casa que más tarde lanzó contra los ninjas. Akali y Shen pudieron esquivarlo pero Kennen no tuvo tanta suerte.

"¡Kennen!" - gritó el cabecilla de la orden

"Quédate donde estás" - le exigió Zed, que ahora estaba al lado suya señalándolo con sus cuchillas

En ese momento se escuchó un estruendo desde el cielo. Al mirar, los villanos vieron nubes de tormenta, alrededor del ninja de las sombras se formó un círculo de electricidad estática y un trueno que cayo encima suya.

"Eso debe de haber dolido..." - masculló el yordle hechicero

"Tranquilo, solo estará un poco aturdido" - decía Kennen saliendo de los escombros

"No debisteis.... haber hecho eso..." - dijo Syndra a medida que sus ojos se rodeaban de un aura purpura 

La buja lanzó una gran cantidad de Esferas Oscuras con enfado. Y tal vez fue por esto que la Orden Kinkou pudieron esquivarlas.

"Ten un poco de ayuda" - dijo Veigar como levantaba otro Horizonte de Sucesos en el campo, esta vez inmovilizando del todo a Kennen

"Cuidado sucia rata..." 

La mujer de morado comenzó a levantarlo en el aire para luego golpearlo contra el muro.

"Shen tenemos que encargarnos de ella" - dijo la mujer ninja mientras corría

"¿A donde crees que vas?"

Syndra usó su Poder Desatado para atacar a Akali,quien fue golpeada por algunas de sus bolas de energía.

"¡Akali! ¿Estás bien?" - preguntó Shen agarrándole la mano

"S-si, puedo levantarme..." 

"Continuemos...." - dijo Syndra lanzando más Esferas Oscuras contra los ninjas

"Esto es un juego de niños...." - dijo Veigar a medida que el campo se llenaba de Meteoritos

La ninja Kinkou se volvió invisible para esquivar la mayoría de los ataques hasta acercarse al brujo, momento en que le golpeó con sus armas. Esto funcionó en gran medida, al menos hasta que Syndra usó su Distorsión contra ella.

"Debemos permanecer unidos..."

El Ojo del Crepúsculo empezó a desmaterializarse para usar su técnica especial, pero a mitad de proceso cayó al suelo.

"¿S-shen?" - preguntaba un Kennen malherido 

Zed había recobrado el sentido y había logrado herir a Shen por la espalda.

"Te lo dije Shen.... quédate donde estás..."

El ninja de las sombras se reunió con Veigar y Syndra, mientras que Kennen ayudaba a Shen a ir junto con Akali.

"Es hora de que acabemos con esto" - dijo el maestro del mal

Ambos grupos estaban preparados para desatar sus técnicas, hasta que Lulu apareció de repente en el campo de batalla.

"¿Alguien quiere galletas de manzana?"


	31. Galletas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 5 de "Saga de las Galletas"

La situación era extraña, tanto la orden Kinkou como Veigar, Zed, Syndra y Lulu estaban sentados en una mesa, en el jardín de la casa de Tristana.

"Lulu, no me dijiste que iba a venir tanta gente" - se quejó Tristana - "Y menos gente tan extraña"

"No hay problemas, hemos hecho muchas galletas"

"Veigar, recuerdame por qué estamos aquí..." - le habló su compañero

"Nuestra batalla casi acaba con la ciudad destruida... además solo es una merienda, terminamos y seguimos" 

"¿Seguir después? Se hará demasiado tarde, dejadlo para otro día" - les dijo Syndra

"Hazle caso, acabo de comprobar lo que es verla enfadada" - dijo el yordle

"Yo creo que estamos aquí porque Veigar quiere galletas" - les susurró Kennen a sus compañeros

"¿Qué has dicho de mí? Sucia rata" 

"¿Rata? ¿Donde?" - el ninja parecía confundido

"De todos modos no estaríamos aquí si no hubieras atacado a nuestro compañero" - dijo el Ojo del Crepusculo

"Fue ese yordle quien atacó sin motivo..." - se defendió Zed

"¿Y qué pretendías? ¿Atacar Bandle?" 

"Eso a ti no te...."

"Estábamos en una cita" - le cortó Syndra mientras tomaba un poco de te - "Eso y visitar al pequeñajo"

"¿A quién llamas pequeñajo?" - se quejó el brujo

"¿Una cita?" - Shen se quedó pensando

"¿Pasa algo con eso?" - preguntó el ninja más fríamente

"No es nada, es solo que tu tengas una cita...." - dijo Akali

"Incluso el gran líder de la Orden de las Sombras puede permitirselo" - dijo Syndra mirandola

Debido a que ambos eran Ninjas de la Orden Kinkou, no tenían mucho tiempo libre entre el entrenamiento y la Liga de Leyendas. Y mucho menos para fomentar su romance.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" - le replicó con tono amenazador

"Hey chicas, he traído las galletas" - dijo Lulu poniendo un plato de galletas entre ambas, luego se sentó con Tristana

"Las hemos hecho de manzana caramelizada por dentro" - dijo la artillera 

La mayoría cogió un par, Zed fue el único que no comió. Otros como Shen solo lo hacían por cortesía, con Veigar y Syndra como los únicos que tenían interés en comerlas.

"Oye Veigar, ¿están buenas?" - preguntó la yordle

"Si Lulu, están buenas" - le respondió con una galleta en la mano

"Me alegro mucho Veigi" - dijo Lulu

En cuanto dijo esto la gran mayoría, por no decir todos, se quedaron mirando al yordle.

"Lulu, te he dicho ¡que no me llames Veigi!" -

"No te pongas así Veigi, disfruta de las galletas que he hecho especialmente para ti" 

Los presentes volvieron a mirar al autodenominado Maestro del Mal, cuyo enfado solo aumentaba.

"Lulu......" - decía Veigar algo enojado

"No pasa nada... Veigar...."

"Si, al fin de al cabo vivís juntos, ¿no?" - remarcó Kennen

"Lulu, no me dijiste que vivíais juntos" - dijo Tristana con sorpresa

"Deberías ponerte un maldito bozal, rata eléctrica" - le amenazó el hechicero

"No tienes de que avergonzarte" - dijo Syndra, conteniendo una risita

"Que vivamos juntos no significa na...."

"Veigar fue quien me pidió que viviera con él" - seguía contando la maga

"¡Lulu! ¡Vale ya!" 

"No me esta diciendo nada malo, maestro del mal" - se burlaba la yordle azulada

"Estoy harto, vayámonos Lulu" 

El yordle de morado empezó a crear un agujero de teleportación para irse lo más rápido posible de allí.

"¡Ya voy Veigi!" - dijo lanzándose a sus brazos

"¡Pero no te pongas....!" - sus palabras fueron cortadas a media que desaparecieron

"Eso fue muy gracioso, bueno, ¿quien me ayuda a reco..." - Tristana se dio cuenta de que todos se habían ido - "Ninjas tenían que ser..." 


	32. ¿Qué piensa Veigar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 5 de "Saga de las Galletas"

Veigar y Lulu caminaban de regreso a la mansión del primero, tras una visita a Bandle llena de momentos vergonzosos y graciosos. Vergonzosos únicamente para el villano, por supuesto.

"Vaya vergüenza he pasado" - se quejaba el brujo

"No te lo tomes así Veigi, no veo nada malo en que la gente sepa nuestra relación" 

"Lulu, ¿a qué te refieres con "nuestra relación"?" 

"A nuestra amistad tan especial, por supuesto" - en ese momento escucho a Veigar soltar un respiro de alivio - "A no ser que quieras...." 

"¡Demonos prisa! ¡Se va a hacer de noche!" - decía en voz alta el yordle mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus pasos

"Por cierto Veigi, aun me queda una galleta de manzana" - dijo sonriendo

"¿Q-queda una?" - preguntó parándose de repente

"Si, la guarde especialmente para ti" - decía Lulu dándosela en la mano

"¿No hay gato encerrado?" 

"Claro que si Veigi, mi niño bonito y blandito tiene que......" - Lulu paro de hablar en cuanto vio la mirada asesina de Veigar - "D-disfruta de la galleta...."

El maestro del mal dudó por varios segundos, estamos hablando de Lulu al fin de al cabo. Finalmente partió la galleta por la mitad y se comió una parte, la otra se la guardó en un bolsillo de su traje.

"Sabe algo distinta a las demás..." - masculló el yordle

"Tal vez será porque Pixie y yo le pusimos un poco de magia, casi no nos dio tiempo de hacerla"

"¡Pixie!" - chillo la pequeña hada

"¡¿Has hecho comida con magia?! ¡¿Quieres que me muera?!"

"No es para tanto... creo...."

"Pixie..."

"Si tu lo dice...." 

Algo extraño sucedió en ese momento. El brujo miró a Lulu y vio sus ojos brillando, su liso y claro pelo, su sonrisa inocente y esos carnosos labios de una mirada distinta a la de antes.

Veigar se quedó aturdido por unos instantes sin perder las formas.

"Veigar, ¿pasa algo?" - preguntaba la pequeña poniendo su mano delante de sus ojos

"N-nada, no pasa nada" - los pensamientos de Veigar eran raros, le subía la temperatura cada vez que veía a Lulu, alguna vez le ha mirado con esa cara pero esto era algo distinto, como forzado

"¿Pixie?"

"Creo que tengo algo de fiebre..."

"¡Alégrate Veigi!" - gritó la chica, saltando y agarrando fuertemente su brazo

En ese momento el hechicero notó como su brazo podía tocar su pecho y como el aroma de la chiquilla le llegaba desde su pelo.

"Su-suéltame... Lulu..." - intentaba decir Veigar nervioso

"¡No quiero!" 

"P-pero..." - su cabeza parecía arder por segundos

"Estas muy raro Veigar" 

El dolor de cabeza comenzó a llegar y esto casi provocó que Veigar empezara a sangrar, por fortuna el pequeño maestro del mal no sangraba con facilidad.

"Voy a apoyarme en ese árbol... necesito aire..." - dijo el pobre villano acercándose a un árbol

Pasaron unos segundos antes inevitablemente expulsara la galleta a través de un modo muy desagradable.

"Veigi, ¿estas bien?" - preguntó Lulu

"Lulu, la p-próxima vez... no hagas galletas con magia..." - le advirtió el chico - "¡Y no me llames Veigi!"

"Ok.... ¡pero te hecho una carrera!" - grito la niña corriendo a más no poder

"Ufff, lo que tengo que soportar" - dijo Veigar andando un poco más deprisa para poder alcanzar a la hechicera 

Finalmente y tras un buen par de horas los dos llegaron a la mansión.

"Que alivio, por fin en ca...." - Veigar se quedó callado unos segundos como inspeccionaba el recibidor de su casa

"¿Pasa algo Veigar?" - preguntaba la yordle

"La puerta esta abierta y el pomo ensuciado" - dijo observando el entorno - "Alguien ha forzado la puerta, hay alguien dentro de la casa"


	33. El experimento

Tras volver de Bandle, Veigar descubrió que alguien había entrado en su casa. Es por esto que el brujo se quedó parado enfrente de la puerta, abriéndola sin hacer ruido... o eso pretendía.

"¡¿Qué pasa Veigar?!" - gritaba la niña 

"¡Cállate! ¡¿No ves que alguien ha entrado?!" - gritó aún más fuerte

"Pero tú también estas gritando"

"¡Porqué me obligas a gritar!" 

En ese momento algo se movió en el fondo del pasillo a mucha velocidad.

"Andemos cuidadosamente" - dijo el mago en voz baja mientras avanzaba

Lulu se quedó parada un momento, segundos después corrió hasta él y le agarró fuerte del brazo.

"Lulu, suéltame..." - le dijo en voz baja

"N-no quiero, tengo miedo" - dijo con los ojos cerrados

"Entonces procura andar a mi ritmo"

Ambos avanzaron hacia la sala de estar donde estuvieron quietos observando la habitación, a primera vista no había nada raro salvo...

"Veigi, hay algo raro en el suelo" - dijo un poco asustada

"Te he dicho que no me llames Veigi" - dijo con voz baja, luego se agachó y tocó el mejunje - "No parece lodo, es más orgánico"

"¿De donde viene?" 

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido de detrás de la bruja, lo cual hizo que ella abrazara con más fuerza al maestro del mal.

"Lulu, suéltate" - le ordenaba con cierto enfado

"No quiero, hay algo detrás mía" 

"Es solo un charco de... aunque no estaba antes..."

"¿Como ha llegado ahí?"

"Solo desde un sitio...." - Veigar miró lentamente hacia el techo

Este se encontraba totalmente cubierto por la sustancia o al menos por algo del mismo tipo. El mejunje del techo se movió hacia su centro para formar algo parecido a una figura humana y luego se desprendió.

"¡Graaaaarrgghh!" - gritó la cosa disparándose directamente contra los yordles

"¡Lulu suéltame de una vez!" - grito Veigar apartándola

Toda esa cosa cayó encima del hechicero permaneciendo así varios segundos.

"Ve-veigi... ¡Veigi!" 

El lodo empezó a apartarse, saliendo desde dentro una esfera, y de ella salió el brujo triunfante.

"Un simple velo de hada de la muerte...." - dijo el Brujo

"Esa cosa aún sigue..."

La viscosidad se recompuso asta que formo un gigantesco ser que cubría casi toda la puerta.

"¡Graaaaaaaaarrghh!" - gritó el monstruo enfrente suya

"Inténtalo..." - le desafió el yordle

El monstruo preparó su puño y Veigar empezó a iluminar su cetro, fue en ese momento que la tensión se cortó cuando alguien encendió la luz.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" - preguntó Rammus - "No puedo dormir con tanto jaleo"

Con toda la luz entrante, el maestro del mal pudo ver a Zac perfectamente.

"¡¿Zac?!" - se sorprendió - "¡¿Qué haces en mi casa?!"

"¿Es tu casa? Parecía abandonada, pensé que no vivía nadie" 

"¡Pues no lo estaba! ¡Y ademas ¿por qué entraste?!" 

"Estaba cerca recogiendo manzanas en el bosque y me entró algo de curiosidad"

"¡Pues gracias por invadir mi casa y casi darme un infarto!" - le recriminó el yordle

"Siento mucho el susto, como sois tan pequeños pensé que erais lobos"

"Al menos no hay heri... Rammus, ¿cómo es que estas libre?" -

"Un agujero argumental para el desenlace, no le busques mucho sentido"

"Ah, de acuerdo...." - el brujo se dirigió al coloso verde - "Es tarde, puedes quedarte por esta noche pero mañana te vas, ¿vale?"

"Muchas gracias, y perdón de nuevo por el altercado"

"Ahora a dormir...." - en ese momento Veigar comprobó que Lulu seguía abrazadole - "Lulu apártate"

"Veigi... ¡no me voy a separar nunca!" - grito la chica

Normalmente Veigar explotaría pero era tarde y estaba reventado. Simplemente le acarició la cabeza y se durmió en el sofá con la yordle abrazándolo.


	34. Un regalo para Veigar

La lluvia sonaba muy fuerte y aunque era por la mañana se podía oír el ruido por toda la casa, incluido el salón donde Veigar se estaba despertando.

"Que bien he dormi...." - dejo de hablar cuando vio a Lulu acostada encima suya, con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho

"Mmmmm" - murmuraba en sueños

"Lulu, levántate" - le ordenó el brujo, la chica por el contrario no se inmutaba - "¡Lulu!" 

"Buenos días Veigi" - dijo Lulu aún un poco dormida

"¡No me llames Veigi! y quítate de encima mía" - dijo algo nervioso

"....." - Lulu vio su posición y se puso ligeramente colorado - "P-pero quiero estar así más rato"

"Lulu, quítate ahora mis..."

"Hey Veigar, si no te importa voy a esperar a que escam..." - interrumpió Zac entrando en la habitación - "Oh, lo siento, me voy a otra habitación"

"¡No es lo que parece!" 

"Déjale que piense lo que quiera Veigi" - decía la chica acurrucándose un poco más

"¡Que no me llames Veigi" - el mago se levantó y caminó hacia el pasillo - "Voy a cambiarme, ni se te ocurra seguirme" 

El maestro del mal se fue andando hacia su habitación, agarró una chaqueta y pantalones nuevos de su armario y se cambió de ropa. Luego volvió hacia el salón con una ropa exactamente igual a la anterior.

"¿Lulu?" - preguntó el mago - "Debe de haberse ido a su habita...."

En el centro de la sala había un gran paquete envuelto con papel de regalo y cintas rojas. El yordle se acercó y empezó a tocarlo extrañado.

"Jijijiji" - reía el bulto nada más tocarlo

"Pero.... ¿qué cuernos?..." 

Veigar observó más detenidamente y alcanzó a ver el cuerpo de Lulu envuelto en papel de regalo.

"Hola Veigi" - saludó la chica

"¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Y cómo has logrado ponerte todo eso tan rápidamente? ¿Has usado magia?"

"No te lo puedo decir, Veigi, es un secreto"

"¿Y por qué cuernos estas envuelta en papel de regalo?" 

"Q-quería darte una sorpresa...." - decía sonrojada

"¿Esa es tu idea de un regalo?" - sonaba un poco enfadado - "¿Lo dices en serio?"

"P-pero quería hacerte un regalo...especial..."

"Lulu, no tienes que hacerme un "regalo" cada vez que sea bueno contigo" - le explicó el yordle

"P-pero...." - Lulu estaba algo decepcionada

"Venga, quítate eso y vamos a desayunar, date prisa" - le dijo cruzado de brazos

Al ver como empezaba a calmarse, la chica solo pudo sonreír y saltar para abrazarlo por el cuello.

"¡Claro que sí Veigi!" - gritó alegremente

"¡Lulu quítate de encima mía y cámbiate antes de...."

Rammus estaba enfrente de la puerta de la habitación, mirándole fijamente.

"Esto no es lo que...." 

"No pasa nada Veigar, después hablamos, no quiero interrumpir" - dijo yéndose por el pasillo sin volverse ni hacer ruido

"¡Lulu!.. tu... te dije... dejemoslo, vamos a desayunar..." - su día acababa de empezar

Ambos yordles se fueron al comedor, sacaron los alimentos y empezaron a desayunar, el brujo tomaba unas tostadas y Lulu unas magdalenas.

"Veigar, ¿quieres una magdalena?" - preguntó la chica

"No...." - dijo mientras veía el periódico y se comía una tostada con la otra mano - "Ahora déjame disfrutar de un tranquilo día"

Aquel iba a ser un tranquilo día de lluvia para Veigar... mentira, estaba muy lejos de ser tranquilo.


	35. Hundir la flota

Era un domingo lluvioso, Veigar estaba en la sala de estar leyendo un libro, Zac estaba enfrente leyendo el periódico y ambos compartían medianamente el silencio que había.

"¿Cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte?" - preguntó el yordle sin apartar la mirada

"Hasta que termine de llover" - respondió Zac sin dejar de leer

"Ah, de acuerdo...."

En ese momento Lulu apareció de golpe en la habitación con una caja entre sus manos.

"¡Veigi!" - gritó nada más entrar

"Te he dicho ¡que no me llames Veigi!" 

"¿Quieres jugar conmigo?" - dijo la chica alegremente - "He encontrado un juego de "Hundir la flota", parece divertido"

"No tengo ganas, que juegue Rammus contigo" 

"No puede, está esposado en las mazmorras"

"Es cierto, le puse una cerradura nueva" - Veigar se quedo pensando, luego desvió su mirada hacia Lulu, la chica sonreía con cada ojo mirando hacia una dirección, respiro profundamente y vio como intentaba comerse la caja - "Esta bien, jugaremos"

"Bien" - dijo sacándose la caja de la boca

Veigar colocó el tablero entre ellos dos y puso cuatro barcos en su lado.

"Empieza tú, Lulu"

"Esta bien, A3" - dijo muy animada

"Agua, E5" - dijo mirando su rostro para ver su reacción

"Tocado" 

La partida duró por varios minutos, demasiados teniendo en cuenta que Veigar había destruido ya tres barcos. Esto le llevó a dos opciones, que ella estaba jugando mal... o que era una cabeza de chorlito.

"Oye Lulu, ¿cuántos barcos estás usando?" - preguntó el hechicero

"Los que se deben usarse, ¿por qué?" 

"Por nada, sigamos jugando" - dijo mirando su parte del tablero

La partida siguió así, el problema es que Veigar acertaba todos los golpes y a este ritmo tendría que haber ganado ya hace media hora.

"Oye Lulu, enséñame tu parte del tablero" - le dijo el mago

"No, eso es hacer trampa" - le dijo Lulu agarrando el tablero

"¡Enséñame el tablero!" - le ordenó el hechicero

En el lado de Lulu había nueve barcos, cuando ya había derribado cinco. Un claro contraste con los cuatro usados por Veigar.

"Lulu, ¿cómo es que tienes nueve barcos?"

"Para que no los derribes, cada vez que derribas uno añado otro"

"¡Pero el juego es derribarlos todos! ¡no puedes añadir!" - le gritó enfadado

"Pero así el juego es aburrido..."

"¡Pero así no se acaba nunca!" 

"Mejor para nosotros, ¿no?" - afirmó inocentemente

"No voy a volver a jugar contigo... ¡nunca!" - gritó enfadado regresando al sofá

Lulu colocó sus manitas en el otro extremo del sofá asomando solamente sus ojos. También miró a Zac de reojo pero este solo leía su periódico. 

"¿Me perdonas Veigi?" 

"Déjame leer tranquilo" - dijo volviendo a abrir su libro

"¿No te estas pasando un poco?" - preguntó Zac

"No me estoy pasando, siempre hace lo que le da la gana sin pensar"

"Pero solo quería divertirse contigo"

Veigar miró hacia el otro extremo del sofá, allí estaba Lulu agarrando sus rodillas y con la cara tapada, estaba hecha una bola. El brujo suspiró profundamente y se dirigió a ella.

"¿Lo vas a hacer más veces?" 

"No voy a hacerlo más" - le respondió rápidamente con sus ojos brillando - "No me gusta hacer trampitas"

"Esta bien... te perdo..."

"¡Veigi!" - gritó la chica arrojándose encima suya

"¡Quítate de encima!" 

"Bueno, yo me voy yendo ya" - dijo Zac saliendo de la habitación

"¡Te estoy diciendo que me sueltes!"


	36. Contaminado

Hoy era un día tranquilo, Veigar leía su Morellonomicon y Lulu dibuja en la mesa. Sin embargo la tranquilidad se disipó tan pronto como alguien llamó a la puerta.

"Voy a ver quien es" - dijo el yordle levantándose y avanzando hacia la puerta

Veigar se ajustó el sombrero y comprobó que se veía amenzante, luego abrió la puerta.

"Hola Veigar" - era Singed, el químico loco

"Ah, Singed, ¿qué te trae por aquí?" 

"Venia a pedirte consejo sobre un tema, si no estas muy ocupado" 

"No lo estoy, pasa dentro, vamos al salón"

Ambos caminaron por el pasillo y llegaron a la habitación principal.

"Hola Singed" - saludo alegremente Lulu

"Hola Lulu, un gusto en verte"

El científico tomó asiento, dejando su tonel escudo a un lado.

"Bueno, ¿qué es ese consejo que quieres?" - preguntó bebiendo algo de zumo

"Quiero que me des un consejo... sobre mujeres..." - admitió el químico

Esto provocó que el yordle escupiera parte de su bebida en la cara de Lulu, quien procedió a limpiarse.

"¡¿Consejos románticos?! ¡¿Quién te crees que soy?!" - le gritó enfadado

"Bueno... has logrado tener pareja..."

"¡Yo no he logrado...." 

"Si, Veigar ha conseguido conquistarme desde que le conocí" - dijo Lulu sonriendo

El pobre yordle estaba bastante quemado de su día a día como para soportar estas cosas.

"Entonces, ¿puedes ayudarme?" - preguntó Singed 

"N-no, me temo que no puedo..." 

"De todos modos, ¿por qué quieres consejos?" - preguntó la yordle sentándose en el sofá a su lado

"Mi cara esta quemada.... he hecho cosas de las que no estoy muy orgulloso... y a esta edad uno se siente solo..." - dijo mientras miraba sus manos vendadas

"Agradezco que me pidas consejo..."

"Pensé que si tu, que te ves como un gato atropellado podías encontrar pareja..."

"Ahí te la estás jugando"

"No te preocupes Singed, en el fondo eres como Veigar" - dijo Lulu

Veigar, que estaba distraído, se quedó mirándola extrañado, pues le pareció interesante lo que decía.

"Has hecho cosas malas y algunas elecciones te han dejado marcas pero siempre va a haber alguien que este contigo" - dijo sonriendo y mirando a Veigar

El hechicero se quedó callado por un buen rato.

"Todos estamos contaminados, Singed, no solo tú, la cosa es encontrar a esa persona capaz de salvar algo bueno de ti, encontrarla..."

La sala se quedó en silencio como Lulu miraba sorprendida al maestro del mal y Singed pensaba en sus palabras.

"Gracias Veigar, pensaré en lo que me has dicho... ahora Zaun me reclama" 

"Te acompaño hasta la puerta" - dijo el mago levantándose de su asiento

Ambos dieron recorrido hacia la entrada, se despidieron y Singed siguió andando hasta salir de la zona.

"Mi vida esta muy contaminada.... demasiado contaminada..." - se decía así mismo el Zaunita

El científico siguió andando, perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que se topo con una mujer en la bifurcación del camino que tenia que escoger. Vestía poca ropa y no parecía humana, de hecho era algo atractiva.

"Disculpe, soy nueva por estos sitios ¿sabe por donde se va al Instituto de Guerra?" - preguntó la mujer

"Es por el camino del medio, yo me dirijo a una ciudad cercana" - respondió el químico

"¿Le importa si le acompaño?" 

"Claro que no, no tengo problema alguno"

Aunque no se le veía, Singed sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo.


	37. ¿Conoces a Janna?

Singed y la joven de piel pálida avanzaron por el bosque sombrío, situado entre la mansión de Veigar y el Instituto de Guerra.

"Así que, ¿eres un campeón de la academia?" - preguntó la chica

"Si, soy un campeón de Zaun" 

"Yo no tengo una alineación especial" - añadió ella - "Aunque si he visitado Zaun algunas veces"

Era raro, o más bien peculiar, pues no mucha gente así se veía por Zaun.

"Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?" - preguntó el químico

Singed no estaba muy acostumbrado a hablar con mujeres y la poca ropa que llevaba no ayudaba. Pero a su edad no podía andarse con chiquilladas.

"Soy Janna, la furia de la tormenta" 

"¿Janna? Bonito nombre" 

"¿Y tu? ¿Cual es tu nombre?"

"Singed, el químico loco..."

"¿Eres químico?" - preguntó sorprendida

"Si, también científico"

"Nunca había conocido a un científico"

"En Zaun hay muchos, no somos muy queridos" - dijo bajando la mirada - "Somos muy tóxicos" 

"Seguro que eso no es cierto" - dijo intentando animarlo

"Tu eres una maga, te trataran bien" - dijo intentando cambiar de tema

"Soy maga del aire, del viento y del clima" 

"¿Viento y clima? Eso es algo nuevo"

"Me alegro, seria muy vergonzoso si hubiera ya otro"

"No creo que hubiera problemas si ese fuera el caso" 

"Por cierto, ¿qué poderes usas?" - preguntó la mujer del viento

"¿Poderes? Yo uso la ciencia, no la magia" - respondió Singed

"Pero, tendrás algo que te diferencia del resto, ¿no?" 

Singed se quedó unos segundos en silencio, podía decirle que se ganaba la vida envenenando a la gente o no decirle nada, pero esto último no sería propio de él.

"Mi arma es el veneno, puedo envenenar el aire" 

Janna le miró sorprendida, de hecho pasó algunos segundos más pensando en ello hasta que volvió a hablar.

"¿Envenenas el aire? ¿Cómo haces eso?" 

"Con un gas especial creado por mí, puede envenenar al mínimo contacto" - dijo mientras esperaba algún insulto - "Ya sea el aire o el suelo"

"¿Por qué escogiste ese arma?" - preguntó Janna

"Crecí en Zaun, y esa ciudad te envenena y contamina la vida asta dejarla irreconocible" - Singed se quedó callado un momento - "Se podría decir que solo me quedé con lo peor"

"Ya veo... entiendo..." 

A partir de este momento la maga del viento se dedicó a mirarle de reojo en silencio. El Zaunita también se mantuvo callado, sintió una incomodidad al estar al lado de una mujer tan distinta a él.

"¿Crees que el aire es más fuerte que ese veneno?" - le preguntó tímidamente

"Técnicamente no, aunque en grandes proporciones contrarrestaría el veneno... si añadieras viento..."

"Entonces, si mi viento es más fuerte... ¿podríamos ser amigos?"

Esto llamó mucho la atención del químico.

"¿No te importa que envenene el aire?"

"El aire no puede envenenarse, el se encarga de sanar lo contaminado" - dijo sonriendo

"En ese caso... podríamos ser... amigos..." - dijo dubitativo

"Eso me alegra...." - en ese momento un lobo salio de un arbusto corriendo enfrente de ellos - "¡Ahhhh! ¡No me gustan los lobos!"

Janna se apartó para agarrarse fuertemente del brazo de Singed.

"Esto... ya se ha ido...."

"Oh... ¡l-lo siento!" - se disculpó algo avergonzada

"No pasa nada... mira, llegamos al final del bosque..." - dijo intentando cambiar de tema

"Oh, es cierto" - dijo aun sonrojada - "Gracias por todo, espero que nos veamos pronto" 

"Gracias a ti...." - susurró el campeón - "Tal vez no esté tan contaminado..."


	38. La Pesadilla

Era muy tarde, Veigar estaba durmiendo en su habitación, seguramente soñando que gobernaba el mundo o algo por el estilo. Cosas que jamás admitiría en público.

"¡Ahhhhhh!" - se escucho un grito que despertó al brujo

"¿Q-qué? ¿Quién? ¡¿Quién se atreve a gritar a estas horas de la noche?!" - gritó enfadado el yordle oscuro

Veigar procedió a salir de su habitación, escuchando llantos que procedían del cuarto de Lulu.

"Eso viene de la habitación de Lulu, como sea alguna tontería...." - dijo antes de entrar de golpe - "¡Lulu! ¡¿Sabes la hora qué es?!" 

"¡Veigi... snif snif..!" - Lulu dijo su nombre antes de lanzarse sobre él.

"¡¿Qué pasa ahora?! ¡Es tarde!" - le gritó el brujo

"Ve-veigi... he tenido una pesadilla..." - dijo llorando

"Oh, emm, no pasa nada Lulu, tranquilízate" - Veigar se apaciguo al oír esto

Él también tenía pesadillas de su pasado y sabía lo que se sentía, así que la situación le daba algo de empatía.

"So-soñé que todo era rojo... y vi unas cuchillas... y t-tu... Veigi..." - Lulu siguió llorando en el pecho del yordle

"Cálmate Lulu, vamos a sentarnos" - le dijo suavemente

Ambos yordles avanzaron hacia la cama de la chica y se sentaron sobre ella.

"Dime, Lulu, ¿qué pasaba en la pesadilla?" 

"Había una sombra y tenia dos grandes cuchillas.... empezaba a afilarlas... luego se acercó a la gente y de ellos solo salía... algo rojo..." - la chica tuvo que parar como empezó a llorar de nuevo

"Lulu, es solo un sueño, no tienes nada de que preocuparte" 

"P-pero la sombra.... t-te... te hizo...." 

"Soy Veigar, el maestro del mal, nadie puede conmigo" - subrayó el yordle oscuro

"Pe-pero... ¿y si viene a por mi?... ¿y si pasa?.. snif.." - Lulu estaba muy asustada y temblando

"Yo estoy aquí contigo, no dejaría que te pasara nada...."

"Veigi...." - la yordle se sonrojó en ese momento

"Será mejor que vaya a preparar algo de té" - dijo levantándose de la cama - "Por cierto, ¿es la primera vez que tienes ese sueño?" 

"Lo tuve antes, un par de veces pero no eran así, eran sobre la sombra" - dijo algo calmada

"¿Y qué hacía la sombra en tus sueños?" - le preguntó con curiosidad

"Había una especie de puerta... intentaba entrar a traves de ella..." 

"En el sueño de hoy....." - Veigar le miró fijamente

"Conseguía.... entrar...." 

"Lulu... voy a preparar te, vuelvo en seguida" 

"¡No te vayas Veigi!" - le gritó la joven llorando

"Te prometo que no me pasará nada" - le aseguró el hechicero

Veigar salió de la habitación y se dispuso a caminar hacia la cocina.

"Una sombra.... una puerta.... ¿qué puede significar?" - se preguntaba así mismo el brujo

En ese momento el hechicero pasó por delante del salón, retrocedió un par de pasos, cogió aliento y miró hacia la derecha. Delante de la ventana se encontraba un espectro con cuchillas en los brazos y que se estaba acercando lentamente hacia él.


	39. Atrapado

Veigar estaba quieto, viendo como ese ser que parecía una sombra viviente se acercaba poco a poco. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba enfrente suya, amenazante, pues en la oscuridad apenas podía verle.

"Hola" - saludó Veigar 

"Hola... yordle..." 

"¿Qué haces en mi casa?"

"Alimentarme...." - respondió mientras mostraba sus oscuros ojos

"¿Alimentarte de qué?" 

"De sueños... de pesadillas..." - dijo el espectro

"¿Tu eres quien le ha causado pesadillas a Lulu?"

"Si... yo soy su pesadilla... ¿cual es la tuya?"

"El mal no tiene pesadillas" - respondió algo enfadado

"Todos tienen pesadillas... como ser encerrado en una cárcel..."

Mientras la criatura hablaba, una extraña niebla negra surgía de detrás suya.

"¿Como te llamas?" 

"Tengo muchos nombres... pero algunos dirían que soy su terror nocturno...."

"Dime, ¿vas a irte por las buenas?" - preguntó el brujo alzando su bastón

"¿Irme? No te entiendo..." 

"Quiero que te vayas de mi casa, ¡ahora!" - gritó Veigar al fantasma

"Pero tengo que alimentarme... y esa chica es muy sabrosa....."

El corazón de Veigar se aceleró de golpe, ¿y si Lulu no podría dormir nunca? ¿y si se dormía pero nunca despertara de nuevo? ¿y si se moría?

"¿De donde vienes?" 

"De las islas, donde solo era una sombra entre muchas, soy la pesadilla de alguien que cobró vida al abrirse la puerta del mundo de los sueños"

"¿Qué puerta del mundo de los sueños?"

"Así es, la que separa las dimensiones, se está abriendo, yo pude colarme desde la Dimensión Fantasma y otros lo harán"

"Pues bien, si quieres seguir existiendo en este mundo no te acercaras a esa chica" 

"Pero necesito alimentarme....." - dijo la cosa mientras desplegaba unas cuchillas de sus brazos

"Existen los cementerios, seguro que se te ocurrirá algo"

"Los sueños de esa niña son muy sabrosos.... ¿acaso perderla es tu pesadilla?"

Veigar se quedó por varios segundos callado, luego sus brazos empezaron a temblar, y finalmente se dirigió ante el espectro que tenía enfrente.

"Si, si ella no estuviera no se que haría, por eso mismo no vas a tocarla" 

"¿Quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tu?" - preguntó en tono de burla

"Hablas con alguien con más poder de la que imaginas, subestimame y te encerraré en esa dimensión tuya para luego destruirla contigo dentro" 

"Tu... no podrías... hacer eso...." - dijo la criatura dudosa - "No tienes tal poder..."

"¿Quieres intentarlo? Si no lo consigo yo, otro lo hará, ¿de que te sirve estar vivo si todos quieren verte muerto?" 

"Eres sabio, pequeño brujo... pero deberías tener más cuidado... las dimensiones se abren..." - le dijo a medida que este retrocedía

"Nos vemos... Nocturne..." - al llamarlo así Veigar pudo ver como la criatura se quedaba pensativa

"Adiós Veigar... quien sabe... ¿soy tu pesadilla o tu eres la mía?"

Poco después de terminar la frase el fantasma desapareció sin dejar rastro. Veigar fue a la cocina, agarró una jarra de zumo y fue a la habitación de Lulu, donde pudo ver como dormía, efectivamente su peor pesadilla era perderla.


	40. Daños Exteriores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 5 de "Saga de las Cicatrices"

Lulu acababa de despertarse, había dormido muy bien la noche anterior gracias a Veigar y se estaba desperezando, ahora que tenia fuerzas podía seguir divirtiéndose con él y con Pixie.

"¡Buenos días, Pixie!" - gritó la yordle nada más despertarse

"¡Pixie!"- chilló el hada volando

La chica terminó de vestirse y agarró una foto enmarcada que tenía de Veigar, la miró fijamente, pensó cómo sería sin ese sombrero y se sonrojó mientras le veía, acercó la foto a sus labios y la besó.

Fue entonces que vio a Rammus en el pasillo, justo delante de su puerta.

"Ok, me pasaré luego" 

"......" - Lulu pasó de sonrojarse a ponerse completamente roja - "¡Rammus! ¡Espera!" 

"¿Pasa algo?" - preguntó Veigar, que andaba por el pasillo

"¡Veigar! Rammus... ¿no te habrá dicho nada, no?" 

"¿Rammus? No, acabo de dejarle en las mazmorras, es bueno haciendo creeps" 

Por un momento Lulu puso en duda esta afirmación. Ella acababa de verle hace escasos segundos... pero prefirió no pensar en ello.

"Me alegro.... por cierto, Veigi, quería hacerte una pregunta" - dijo Lulu algo sonrojada

"¿Qué tipo de pregunta?" 

"¿Me dejarías verte sin sombrero?" 

A pesar del brillo en los ojos de la joven, la cara de Veigar cambió, sus ojos se volvieron más brillantes y se notaba serio, la actitud cortés desapareció e incluso daba algo de miedo.

"No" - respondió contundentemente

"P-pero Veigi, por favor" 

"He dicho que no" - dijo antes de marcharse por el pasillo

"¡Veigi, espérame!" - gritó corriendo detrás de el

"¡No me llames Veigi!" 

"P-pero Veigar... no quiero hacer nada... solo quiero..." 

"Nunca vuelvas a pedirme eso..." - acto seguido se giró y marchó hacia la sala de estar

Lulu volvió a su cuarto, allí se quedó viendo la foto de Veigar, no sabía por qué reaccionó de esa manera, solo quería verlo sin ese sombrero suyo.

La pequeña yordle se levantó y avanzó con su hada Pixie hacia el salón donde se encontró al maestro del mal durmiendo en el sofá, se había quedado dormido viendo algo.

"Vamos Pixie"

"Pixie"

La brujita caminó sigilosamente hasta colocarse delante suya, fue entonces cuando de un solo agarrón le quito el sombrero

Lulu se quedó sin respiración cuando vio su rostro. Su pelaje era negro pero le faltaba parte de una oreja, había varias cicatrices en su cara, especialmente una grande que atravesaba su faltante ojo.

"Vei.... gi...." - llegó a decir con la voz temblando

El brujo empezó a despertarse, con su ojo entreabierto pudo apreciar a Lulu sosteniendo su sombrero, cuando lo vio en sus manos lo primero que hizo fue tocarse la cara, luego empezó a jadear.

"Veigi... yo...." -

El yordle le miró con ojos acusadores, agarró el sombrero y se lo arrebató de un golpe, su cuerpo entero estaba temblando.

"¡Te dije que no intentaras cogerlo!" - grito fuertemente

"Veigi... ¿por qué?..." - Lulu se calló como vio una lagrima caer del Maestro del Mal

"No... vuelvas... a mirarme... te lo prohíbo..." 

En ese momento la chica avanzó hacia él y le dio un abrazo, cálido, tierno y agradable.

"No... vuelvas..."

"Veigar... me da igual tu cara... eso es lo que menos importa..." - Lulu siguió abrazándole por un rato más


	41. Daños Interiores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 5 de la "Saga de las Cicatrices"

Lulu, tras varias advertencias del maestro del mal, le arrebató su sombrero para ver su verdadero aspecto. Ahora los dos estaban sentados en el sofá con un silencio bastante incomodo, Veigar tenía puesto una vez más su sombrero.

"¿Me lo vas a contar?" - preguntó la chica juntando sus dedos

"No te gustaría, es muy desagradable..." 

"Pero... quiero saberlo..." 

Veigar lanzó un mirada al techo, como si sus pensamientos no estuvieran allí, luego se giró para mirarla directamente.

"Ocurrió hace unos años, antes de que se creara la academia, yo era un yordle bastante normal"

"Tu eres normal Veigi...." - dijo Lulu intentando calmarlo

"No... no lo soy... era un comerciante ¿sabes?" 

El yordle lanzó un vistazo a su cetro, el cual había obtenido de su padre antes de ser un hechicero oscuro.

"¿Comerciante? ¿Como los de la grieta?"

"Parecido, solo que yo amaba viajar, visitaba desde Shurima hasta Freljord"

Lulu miró alrededor de la sala, observando un arco y un disco de sol en su pared.

"Seguro que eran lugares muy bonitos" 

"Un día fui a Noxus con amigos, unos Noxianos les vendieron una gema..."

Veigar se levantó y agarró un cofre que tenía en la chimenea. Se lo acercó a Lulu y reveló que contenía una gema de color rojo oscuro.

"Es bonita, y muy extraña" 

"Se llama Gema Sangrienta, era una joya de la realeza Noxiana, cuando nos vieron con ella nos apresaron a todos en sus cárceles...." - en esta parte el brujo se quedó callado por varios segundos

"Bueno, todos tenemos días malo....." 

"Pasé en aquella cárcel cuatro años... cuatro largos años... me torturaron... me hicieron cosas horribles.. agarraban cuchillos con puntas de hierro caliente..." - el mago en ese momento empezó a respirar fuerte

"Veigar..." - Lulu se fue acercando al mago oscuro

"Tantos años..... juré que todos lo pagarían.... que se arrodillarían ante mi... quería venganza... que nadie sufriera lo que yo sufrí..."

En ese momento la mente de Veigar solo pensaba en fuego y en él mismo encadenado.

"Veigar... esos días no volverán... ahora estás a salvo.. nadie quiere hacerte daño..." - dijo Lulu abrazándolo con tristeza

"P-pero.... ¿y si vuelve a pasar? Mi cara..." 

"Si eso volviese a pasar, yo y Pixie te rescataríamos" - dijo intentando que le tomara en serio - "Los Emisarios también" 

El maestro del mal se fue calmando, simplemente se dejó llevar y aceptó el abrazo de la bruja. Durante varios segundos lo único en que pudo pensar era en que ya no estaba tan solo.

"Veigi, siento no haberte obedecido con el sombrero" - dijo Lulu mirando al suelo

"No te preocupes... si eres tu no me importa...."

"¿D-de verdad?" - preguntó extrañada

El momento fue roto por un cuervo que empezó a golpear la ventana con su pico. El pájaro tenía una nota atada a la pierna por lo que el mago abrió la puerta y agarró la nota..

"A ver que quiere ese cuer..." 

"¿Qué pone, Veigar?" - preguntó la yordle

"Nos vamos de viaje... a Noxus"


	42. Compañeros en el mal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 5 de "Saga de las Cicatrices"

Nuestra historia prosigue en el Bosque de Rakian, cerca de las fronteras de Noxus. Los yordles estaban saliendo del sendero que había entre el bosque y el Claro de Rakian.

"Oye Veigar... ¿por qué estamos aquí?" - preguntó la hada

"Porque hemos quedado con uno de los Emisarios"

"¿Es Diana? ¿Nautilus? ¿Teemo?"

"No es ninguno de ell..." - dijo sin parar de andar - "Y ese tejón no es un Emisario"

"¿Seguro que has quedado con alguien?"

"Claro, ¿para qué voy a venir si no?" - preguntó el mago

"Podrías haber amaestrado al cuervo y...."

"¡No pienses cosas raras!" - le grito Veigar

En ese momento alguien más llegó al claro, siendo un anciano escoltado por varios soldados.

"¿Es ya la hora acordada?" - preguntó sacando su reloj

"No, hemos llegado temprano" 

"Mis soldados has estado inspeccionando desde hace unas horas, haber si lo encuentran" 

"¿A quien tienen que encontrar, Swain? Porque no fuiste muy concreto"

"Al prisionero, parece increíble la poca eficacia de los demacianos"

"Mira que confiar un prisionero a esos memos..."

"No exactamente, su camino va desde Demacia hasta Freljord, pero claro en medio esta Noxus, Piltover y Bandle" - explicó Swain

"No me gustaría gobernar un mundo en llamas" 

Lulu había permanecido callada en todo momento, observando pero se podía ver que tenia cara de enfada.

"Tu acompañante no parece muy contenta" - dijo el humano

"Extraño" - comentó extrañado - "Lulu, ¿pasa algo?" 

"¿Puede acercarse un momento Swain?" 

Veigar dudó por un instante pero era Lulu, ¿qué podía hacerle?

"Swain, Lulu quiere decirte algo"

"¿A mi?" - el tirano se extrañó también pero aun así se acercó a donde estaba la chica - "Dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres?" 

"......."

La yordle agarró con fuerza su bastón y le dio fuerte a Swain en la pierna mala, provocando que el General Noxiano cayera al suelo. Los soldados por supuesto acudieron en posición ofensiva.

"¡Lulu! ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!" - le gritó con enfado

"¡Es por su culpa! ¡Por su culpa te encerraron!"

"Lulu, basta ya" - dijo algo más calmado

"Pe-pero...."

La bicentenaria se calló al ver como el pequeño yordle ayudaba al criminal a levantarse.

"¿Estas bien, Swain?"

"Si, mucha gente tiene esa reacción hacia mi..." 

"Lulu, lo que me pasó a mi no era culpa de Swain" 

"P-pero es de Noxus, es su general, es igual a ellos" 

"Noxus ha sido un reino cruel, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo sera, pero el único culpable fue Darkwill"

Swain se mantuvo en silencio durante un momento, sabiendo que su predecesor era un necio.

"Me preocupo por mi reino, quiero que sea fuerte, que destruya a sus enemigos.... pero no quiero que pierda su honor" - dijo limpiándose el polvo

"Él no es solo el general de Noxus, es también su responsable"

Lulu se quedo callada, en parte no se arrepentía pero estaba algo avergonzada por hacerle eso a su amigo.

"Oye, ¿no hace algo de calor?" - preguntó el Noxiano

En ese momento una gigantesca llama de fuego pasó por delante de ellos.

"¡¿Qué (bababui) ha sido eso?!" 

"El prisionero....." 

Los tres miraron como unos guardias rodeaban a Brand, quien había dejado detrás de si un gran rastro de fuego.


	43. Tormenta de Fuego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 5 de "Saga de las Cicatrices"

Tanto los dos yordles como Swain podían ver como Brand expandía sus llamas para librarse de los guardias Noxianos. Algunos intentaron contraatacar pero acababan envueltos en el fuego.

"Guardias, que no avance" - ordenó el tirano mientras mandaba a su cuervo

El cuervo empezó a usar su Decrepitar pero el mago en llamas solo tuvo que resistir el primer golpe y usar su Incendio para que el cuervo ardiera.

"Tu pajarraco está ardiendo"

"¡Beatrice, sal de ahí!" - gritó Swain mientras hacia surgir su Paralizar

La antorcha humana quedó inmóvil por unos escasos segundos, quemando las garras con su fuego.

"Oye Brand, hablemos de esto, no necesitas quemar todo el bosque" - dijo Veigar

"Noxus no te torturará en exceso"

Brand no dijo ni una palabra, se limitó a seguir avanzando hacia ellos, quemando a cada paso una parte del suelo y volviendo ceniza la hierba.

"De acuerdo, como quieras" - dijo Veigar lanzandole su Ataque Maligno

El campeón de fuego recibió el ataque pero siguió andando tranquilamente.

"Bien, veamos que tal esto" - el brujo alzó alrededor del pirómano su Horizonte de Sucesos

"Quedas arrestado, por orden de Noxus" 

Muchos guardias rodearon con sus lanzas a la bestia de fuego, que únicamente esperó a que desapareciera la cárcel para hacerles retroceder con sus intensas llamas.

"Aquí viene... tengo cargado mi estallido" - dijo el yordle

"Debería haber traído a Talon..."

Pero a pesar de sus posiciones de pelea ambos fueron ignorados por Brand, quien procedió a caminar por delante de ellos.

"No... ¿no nos ha hecho nada?" - preguntó Veigar extrañado

"Solo quiere seguir su camino al infierno" - dijo Swain agarrando su bastón - "Las ciudades estallarán en llamas"

El General Noxiano intentó lanzar nuevamente su Paralizar pero su ardiente enemigo quemó las garras antes de que surgieran.

"Sois muy molestos, como los insectos... y a los insectos los quemo..." - dijo Brand girándose y lanzando un Abrasar hacia el general

"Soldados, cubrid la entrada del bosque" - ordenó el Noxiano esquivando las llamas

"No vas a quemar nada más en una temporada" - le aseguró el mago

"Años encerrado, esperando el momento para verla... mi oportunidad ha llegado y no pienso desperdiciarla, yo soy la venganza ardiente" - las llamas de Brand se intensificaron

"¡Cuidado, va a atacar!" - obvió un soldado

El hombre de fuego usó su Detonación Ígnea, golpeando a todos los noxianos y al pequeño brujo.

"¿Estás bien Swain?" - preguntó el yordle

"Si, los soldados parecen estar también bien" 

"¿Alguna queja más, General?" - preguntó fríamente el pirómano

"Solo una...."

Los ojos de Swain se volvieron rojos y una enorme Bandada de Cuervos se lanzaron contra Brand, que se defendía con sus llamas.

"¿Cuervos? ¿No tienes nada más?" 

"En realidad si" - Swain se cubrió de una niebla oscura y de ella surgió un gigantesco cuervo

"Esto es divertido" - dijo el hombre chamuscado

"Si, para partirse de risa" - decía Veigar mientras le lanzaba su Horizonte de Sucesos

Lulu mientras tanto estaba en el bosque junto con Pixie, pues se alejó antes de que el pirómano llegara.

"Veigar esta tardando mucho, me dijo que esperara aquí" - dijo preocupada

"¡Pixie!" - chillo el hada

"Tal vez deberíamos ver si necesitan ayuda" 

En ese momento un gran heisel de fuego se pudo ver desde su posición.

"¡¿Veigi?!" - gritó al ver de donde venían las llamas

Lulu, conmocionada, corrió hacia el lugar, encontrando a ambos Emisarios en el suelo tirados.

"¡Veigi, Swain!" - gritó al verles 

"Vaya" - dijo la Brand al verla - "Con que queda una...." 


	44. Quemaduras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 5 de "Saga de las Cicatrices"

Lulu vio a un hombre alto y cubierto de llamas mirándole amenazante. Su nombre era Brand, más conocido como la Venganza Ardiente.

"Solo quedas tu..." - dijo mientras surgían llamas de sus brazos

"¿P-por qué le has hecho a Veigi? ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!" 

"Tu amiguito quiso detenerme, si sabes lo que te conviene no volverá a molestarme..." 

El ser de fuego reemprendió su marcha hacía la salida del bosque.

"¡Espera!" - le gritó la chica - "¡Detente ahora mismo!" 

"No voy a detenerme...." - dijo con la mirada fija hacia delante

Lulu empezó a correr hasta colocarse al lado del pirómano.

"P-pero tienes que ayudar a Veigi y a Swain, están heridos" 

"Ellos intentaron encerrarme de nuevo, se lo han buscado" 

"Si te encerraron seria por algo" - dijo intentando ponerse a su ritmo

"Me encerraron porque era distinto, peligroso, temido y porque lo quemaba todo a mi paso" 

"Pero eso último tiene sentido..."

"Da igual, reduciré a cenizas cada maldita ciudad"

"No lo entiendo, eres libre y buscas venganza, eres un tonto" - le recriminó Lulu

"¿Un tonto? ¿Quién te crees que eres? Eres solo una yordle estúpida, no sabes nada de mi" - dijo con cierto enfado

"¡No soy estúpida, el estúpido eres tu! Te dan libertad y prefieres hacer arder todo solo por la venganza" 

"No sabes lo que es estar encerrado, primero en el hielo, abandonado por todos y consumido por la ira... todo por esa bruja del hielo"

Lulu se quedo pensando, ¿bruja del hielo, se estaría refiriendo a Lissandra? Ella no la conocía bien pero su casco era raro.

"Cuando por fin fui liberado esos demacianos me apresaron de nuevo, esto no es vida, es todos los días lo mismo" 

"Sé lo que es estar encerrado... Veigi también estuvo... el quiso venganza.... pero ahora sus objetivos son malvados..."

"Eso no es muy aclarador"

"Me refiero a que... perdió gente pero... al menos sigue teniendo su humanidad..."

Brand se detuvo a pensar en esas palabras, calmándose un poco y reflexionando. 

"Yo no soy humano, no sabes lo que es despertar cada mañana y que en tu cabeza solo este esa mujer, la que me arruino la vida....." 

"¿Pensar en ella?"

"Si, fue ella quien me ató al ser conocido como Brand"

Podría ser que solo pensara en ella por su búsqueda de venganza o por...

"¿Te gusta Lissandra?" - preguntó Lulu

"Me arruinó la vida pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, primero quería matarla, vengarme por lo que me hizo pero... ella es lo único que me queda de humanidad" - dijo mirando sus manos ardiendo

"Tal vez deberías hablar con ella... pero no ahora, mírate, estas quemandolo todo y has herido a las dos únicas personas que te ofrecieron ayuda"

"Querían encerrarme de nuevo, solo que en otro sitio distinto" - señaló el hombre en llamas

"Solo porque tu les quisiste matar" - señaló de manera más acertada

"Buen punto... uno muy considerable..."

"¡Por supuesto que lo es!"

"¿Crees que ellos me dejarían libre?" - preguntó Brand

"Estoy segura de que Veigar te ayudará, ahora vamos con ellos" 

El campeón miró de forma sospechosa a Lulu y luego la siguió, ya no tenia nada que perder.


	45. Dimensión sin Color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 6 de "Saga de las Dimensiones"

Era un nuevo día y Lulu estaba corriendo por toda la mansión en busca de Veigar. Este acababa de llegar de Noxus, de reunirse con Swain para hablar acerca de cierto campeón pirómano.

"Vamos Pixie, tenemos que recibir a Veigi" - dijo a su hada

"¡Pixie!" - chillo el hada deteniéndose del jardín

"¿Pasa algo Pixie?"

En el jardín se encontraba un enorme portal de color blanco. La pequeña yordle salió para verlo más de cerca con mucha curiosidad.

"¿Qué hace aquí un portal?" - se preguntó la bruja

En ese momento un hombre salió del portal. Era un yordle idéntico a Veigar, salvo que sus ropas eran blancas con toques rojos.

"Veigi, ¿qué haces saliendo de ese portal?" - preguntó extrañada

"¿Veigi? Yo soy Veigar, no Veigi" 

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" - preguntó el Veigar original, que estaba saliendo al jardín

"¡Hay dos Veigar!" - gritó la mujer

"Esto es confuso... pero creo que podéis llamarme Veigar Blanco" - dijo el hechicero

"¡¿Confuso?! ¡Quiero saber quien eres!" - gritó el brujo enojado

"Veigi, no te enfades contigo mismo"

"No entiendo mucho, solo crucé el portal, pensé que seria divertido"

"¿Pensaste que seria divertido? ¡Eres tonto! ¡No puedes cruzar un portal así porque así!"

"Entonces, ¿de donde vienes?" - preguntoó Lulu pensativa

"Pues supongo que de otra dimensión" - dijo rascándose el sombrero - "Aunque este jardín me suena..."

"¿Otra dimensión? ¿Este fantoche es mi doble de otra dimensión?" - preguntó algo decepcionado

"De fantoche nada, soy Veigar, el pequeño hechicero" - dijo orgulloso

"Que apodo tan mono" 

"¿Pequeño hechicero? ¡Tu eres el maestro del mal!" - gritó el yordle más furioso

"¿Maestro del mal? No sé a que te refieres, aunque mi Luli si que es una autentica malvada" 

"¿Luli? Oh, que mote más adorable" - dijo Lulu dando saltitos

"Pues si, se lo puse yo mismo a mi Lulu, aunque no le gusta mucho y siempre me grita" 

"Por alguna razón será, es ridículo" 

"¿Como es la Lulu de tu dimensión?" - preguntó la hechicera

"Bueno, ella sueña con dominar el mundo yse hace llamar el Hada del Mal, aunque a mi parecer es bastante linda y adorable" - dijo algo sonrojado

"¡¿Por qué te pones rojo inútil?!" - grito Veigar al verse a si mismo

"Veigar déjale, el esta enamorado" 

"El amor es cosa de tontos" 

"No digas eso hombre, seguro que un poco de tarta te anima" - le dice el mago blanco 

"Parece mentira que seas mi doble, ¿como sobreviviste a lo de Noxus?" - preguntó intrigado

"Fue una experiencia horrible.... me hizo querer cada día como si fuera el ultimo... y eso hice hasta que conocí a Luli.... tenia mucha maldad pero... se convirtió en mi mejor amiga..." - dijo mirando hacia el portal

Veigar se quedó callado pensando en sus palabras. Era imposible que le sucediera eso a él también, ¿no? Perder toda su maldad.

"Bueno, supongo que he de volver ya, nos veremos en otra ocasión, supongo" - dijo caminando hacia el portal

"Solo una pregunta, ¿por qué decidiste abrir el portal?" - preguntó el brujo

"¿Abrirlo? Te he dicho que yo tan solo lo encontré, no se porque se abrió" - dijo poco antes de entrar en el portal

Tras su marcha el portal desapareció y segundos después otro de color verde al otro lado de ellos.


	46. Dimensión Extraña

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 6 de "Saga de las Dimensiones"

El portal verde comenzó a brillar con intensidad, una sombra que se reflejaba en el interior y estaba avanzando para salir. Lo primero que pensó Veigar era que seguramente fuera alguna otra versión alterna suya.

"Alguien está saliendo..."

"Seguro que este si que es terrible" - sonrió el brujo

Sin embargo esta sonrisa se perdió cuando apareció un Veigar con barba, con un sombrero y traje verde, por no hablar de un trébol de cuatro hojas arrimado a su hombro.

"Hola señorres, buenas tarrdes" 

"Dios mio ..." - dijo el mago con decepción llevando su mano a su cara

"Oh, que bonito trébol" - dijo Lulu acercándose para tocar la flor

"Si quierre puede tomarrlo un rrato, dama" 

"Eh, tu, ¡para de dar flores malditas a la chica!" 

"Oh, lo siento si le molesta en esta mañana con su dama" - se disculpó el yordle

"¡No es mi dama!" - grito Veigar enojado - "¿Y por qué vas de verde?" 

"Me gusta mucho el verde, es el color de la esperanza" - dijo sacando una pipa y empezando a fumar

"¿Fumas con pipa?" - preguntó la joven extrañada

"Si, es bastante rrelajante" 

"¿Y la barba? Pareces un duende" - preguntó el hechicero algo enfadado

"Me creció en mi tiempo en Noxus, decidí dejarrmela" 

"¿No eres malvado?" - preguntó Lulu mirando su sombrero

"Pues no, no soy malvado, lo de Noxus es solo una pesadilla que preferrí olvidar" - dijo mientras respiraba el humo de su pipa

"Parece increíble, sufriste tanto y simplemente lo olvidas..."

"Cada cual tiene su objetivo de combatir sus cicatrrices, en mi caso prefiero seguir viviendo en la trranquila Bandle" 

"¿Hay una Lulu en tu dimensión?" - preguntó la maga

"¿Dimensión? Con que esto es otra dimensión, crrei que serrias un flashback" 

"¡¿Creías que un flashback iba a hablar contigo ?!" 

"¿Si?" - cuestionó al ver la reacción de su compañero

"Dios ... ¿de qué dimensión salen estos tipos?" 

"¿Y la Lulu? ¿Hay otra?" - preguntó saltando

"Si, existe una Lulu, una bella dama, siemprre llevando ese abrigo azul, vistiendo como un copo de nieve ... perro me temo que nunca se ha fijado en mi" - dijo desilusionado

"Seguro que eso no es cierto, ¿alguna vez le has pedido salir?" 

"No, pero solo soy un yorrdle irrlandés, tenemos mala suerrte" 

"Si Veigar me lo pidiera a mí aceptaría sin dudar" - dijo sonrojada y mirando a Veigar

Al escuchar esto, el Maestro del Mal únicamente bajó un poco su sombrero y miró hacía otro lado.

"Bueno, pues entonces lo intentarré, ¿qué es lo peorr que podrría pasar?" 

"¿Quieres que te responda de verdad?" - le preguntó el brujo

"En rrealidad no... deberría de irrme ya" 

"Suerte con la Lulu de tu dimensión" - le animó Lulu

"Grracias amigos, esperro que solucionen lo de los porrtales, no me gustarán ver de nuevo al indeseable de morrado" - les dijeron el yordle esmeralda antes de atravesar el portal

El portal se cerró y esto dejó algunos segundos para que ambos yordles pudieran replantearse la situación.

"¿El indeseable de morado? ¿Será otra versión mía?"

Momentos después otro portal de color morado surgió cerca de ellos, con una figuraba con capa acercándose.


	47. Dimensión de Maldad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 6 de "Saga de las Dimensiones"

Veigar y Lulu miraban impacientes el nuevo portal que había surgido, era de color purpura y una garra se asomó a través de él.

"¿Una garra?" 

"Se parece a uno de tus guantes" - dijo Lulu mirándolo de cerca

Entonces la figura salió enteramente del portal, revelando a un yordle con sombrero de copa, bigote, anteojos y un traje morado que incluía capa.

"¿Morado? ¿En serio?" - se preguntó a sí mismo Veigar - "Me gusta el morado pero es demasiado morado"

"Por fin encuentro una versión de mi... bastante lamentable, la verdad..." 

"¡Como que lamentable!  ¡Dile eso a mi Materia Negra, imbécil!"- dijo rodeándose de un aura purpura

"¿Un mago? ¿En esta dimensión soy un mago?" 

"¡Por supuesto! ¿Tu no lo eres?" - pregunto muy extrañado

"Para nada, yo soy Veigar, líder la organización Fénix" - decía agitando su mano

"Lo que tu digas... ¿por qué estas aquí?" 

"Mis esbirros encontraron un portal, cuando intentaron cruzarlo se desintegraron, solo mi ADN resultó compatible para cruzarlo" 

"¿Qué tiene esta dimensión de interés?" - pregunto Lulu ingenuamente

"De momento nada, pero podría servir a futuros planes, planes de conquista"

"¿Futuros planes de conquista? Este es mi mundo" 

"No te enfades, que ya tengo bastantes problemas" - comentó el villano

"¿Qué clase de problemas?"

"Esos estúpidos superheroes, todo el día frustrando mis planes" - dijo con tono cansado

"¿Superheroes? ¿En tu dimensión hay superheroes?" 

"Por supuesto, Superteemo y su Omega Squad, siempre destruyendo mis planes de dominar el mundo" - siguió quejándose - "Pero algún día les destruiré con mi mano de hierro"

"¿Superteemo? ¿Teemo tiene poderes?" - pregunto Lulu asombrada

"No, tonterías, ese chaval trabaja en un periódico, Superteemo por el contrario es el maldito héroe de Bandle" 

"Lo más probable es que sean la misma persona, ¿no?" - preguntó el brujo

"Jajajaja, lo que dices es absurdo, no hay posibilidad alguna"

"¿Hay alguna Lulu en tu dimensión? ¿Es malvada? ¿Usa abrigo?" - pregunto Lulu acercándose cada vez más al yordle de morado

"Si, hay una, solía ser mi asistente" - dijo con la garra en el bigote

"Lo ves, Lulu, no en todas las dimensiones acabas conmigo y..." 

"Era mi asistente, ahora es mi esposa" 

"¡¿Como?!" - grito Veigar histérico

"Soy un supervillano pero eso no significa que no pueda casarme" - dijo alejándose hacia el portal - "Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo algunos planes que poner en practica"

"Espera, ¿sabes algo acerca de los portales?" 

"¿Los portales? Por supuesto, observé los distintos mundos antes de visitarlos" 

"¿Y por qué están surgiendo todos en mi dimensión?"

"Porque este mundo tiene algo especial y el jefe lo quiere" - dijo acercándose un poco más al portal

"¿Jefe? ¿Qué jefe?" - preguntó Lulu

"¿Qué jefe va a ser? El jefe...." 

Antes de poder terminar la frase se oyó un disparo. El hombre de morado comenzó a temblar por la colisión de la bala, cayendo dentro del portal, el cual desapareció.

"¡Veigar morado!

"Bien, ya no hay más interrupciones" - decía una voz detrás de ellos

Un yordle apareció vestido de cazador y con una escopeta, al lado de un portal marrón.


	48. Dimensión de Caza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 6 de "Saga de las Dimensiones"

Tras un encuentro con el Veigar Supervillano, una nueva versión de este apareció, siendo una especie de cazador. El yordle con escopeta se acercó entonces a donde estaban Veigar y Lulu con el arma en su mano.

"Hola, joven contraparte, levanta las manos y no pasara nada" - advirtió el hombre apuntándoles con su arma

"¡A mi no me amenaces!" 

"¿Sabes la expresión "cavar tu propia tumba"? Pues la estás cavando muy profundamente" 

"¡¿Por qué has matado a Veigar Morado?!" - gritó Lulu mientras le caían algunas lagrimas

"Seguro que sobrevive, en el peor de los casos habré librado a su mundo de un supervillano" 

"¿Y tu de qué dimensión vienes?" 

"En mi dimensión me llaman el Barón Veigar y soy el mayor cazador de Valoran" - dijo con orgullo - "Me han llamado a este mundo para obtener algo" 

"¿Algo mío? ¿Qué tengo yo que te interesca?" - preguntó extrañado 

"Bueno en verdad son dos, primero quiero....." - el Barón se acercó a Veigar y empezó a susurrarle algo en voz baja mientras señalaba con su arma a Lulu

"¿Para qué quieres eso? ¿No tienes en tu mundo?"

El Barón apartó el revolver de la cara de la niña y señaló a su contraparte antes de continuar.

"Es el jefe quien la quiere, cuando la obtenga volveré a mi mundo, y si, en mi mundo también existe, pero la tuya es especial" 

El Maestro del Mal marchó hacía el interior de su mansión, empezando a buscar entre los baúles de su salón.

"El otro Veigar también mencionó a un jefe" 

"Si, él es quien ha abierto los portales, con un único objetivo, el control absoluto" - dijo el cazador mientras bostezaba

"Eh, Barón, aquí tienes tu estúpido objeto" - dijo Veigar mientras salía de la casa

"Bien, ahora dámelo, tengo poco tiempo" 

El mago le lanzó algo envuelto, el Barón estuvo a punto de cogerlo, de no ser por un rayo de energía que le atacó por detrás. Su cuerpo tembló y fue entonces que cayó al suelo en un estado muy grave.

"¡Barón Veigar!" 

"¡Baron! ¿Qué ha pasado?" 

Un Veigar con corona, larga capa y mano cibernetica salió del portal marrón, que poco a poco se fue volviendo de un color verde oscuro. También poseía un extraño cetro de colores similares.

"Pobre necio, ha servido bien a su objetivo" 

"¿Otro Veigar?" 

La versión alterna se agachó y agarró el objeto que tenia el Barón entre sus manos, revelando ser la Tenaza de Muerte Ígnea.

"¡¿Quién eres tu?! ¡¿De donde has salido?!" - gritó el Maestro del Mal original

"Soy Veigar, amo del mundo y el Jefe Final, ahora seré invencible y todo es gracias a ti..."

"¡No te dejaré que le quites la tenaza!" - dijo Lulu lanzándose contra él

"¡Lulu, espera!"

Pero sus suplicas no sirvieron y el llamado Jefe Final creó un portal que la joven hechicera atravesó.

"Ha sido un placer verte, cuando volvamos a vernos seré tu rey" - dijo antes de sumergirse en el mismo portal

"¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Lulu!"

Pero el portal se cerró, dejando que el brujo cayera de rodillas, pensando en que acababa de pasar. Todo sin que se diera cuenta de que un portal azul se abría detrás suya... con sus correspondiente Veigar.


	49. Dimensión Futura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 6 de "Saga de las Dimensiones"

Veigar se encontraba solo. No podía creer lo patético que se sentía, por fin iba a dejar de escuchar la irritante voz de Lulu... pero él no quería eso, quería seguir escuchándola, teniéndola a su lado.

"¿Qué debo hacer ahora? La he perdido..." - se preguntaba Veigar a si mismo

"Intenta recuperarla" - dijo una voz detrás de el

"¿Quién anda ahí?" 

"Hola, Veigar"

Un yordle muy parecido a Veigar, con mucha barba y ropas bastante más grises apareció junto a él.

"Otro más.. ni siquiera ahora me dejáis tranquilo..."

"No vengo a molestarte, vengo a ayudarte" - dijo el extraño

"¿Y de qué dimensión se supone qué eres? ¿De aquella en la que nunca conocí a Lulu o en la que soy un científico? Ya me da igual"

"Soy tu versión del futuro" - dijo dejando al yordle oscuro sin palabras

"¿Del futuro? ¿Po-por qué has venido?" 

Realmente Veigar estaba nervioso por aquello. No era una versión alterna sino el propio futuro quien le había visitado.

"Hoy es un día clave en el tiempo, es mi deber ayudarte para que no destruyas tu futuro" 

"No entiendo, ¿qué tienes que ver tu con el jefe final? ¿Y quién es él para empezar?" -preguntó mientras se levantaba del suelo

"Él eres tú y a la vez soy yo, es el Veigar de un mundo en el que Lulu no pudo darnos ese poco de luz que necesitábamos"

Toda la historia estaba siendo contada a través de ilusiones creadas por el brujo anciano.

"¿No conoció a Lulu? ¿Todo eso ha desencadenado esto?" 

"Si, sin conocerla pudo conquistar el mundo, hacerse más poderoso, aprender cualquier magia" - dijo mientras su bastón cambiaba las escenas ilusorias

"¿Por qué vino a mi dimensión? ¿Por qué quería la tenaza si era tan poderoso?" 

"Hace años creamos la tenaza para dominar el mundo pero era demasiado poderosa, tanto que acabó poseyendo a Lulu, ¿recuerdas?" 

"Lo que para ti son años para mi son semanas, no tengo tan mala memoria" 

"Mientras la tenaza poseía a Lulu, activó un mecanismo de autodefensa, se puso a pensar en nosotros, en ti, y eso hizo que viera a todas las versiones de nosotros, rompiendo poco a poco la frágil linea que separa las dimensiones" 

"¿Lulu hizo eso?" - se extrañó el yordle

"Más bien fue la tenaza, al romper las dimensiones el Jefe Final notó esa fuerza y pudo seguirla hasta tu dimensión, donde el Barón por lo visto encontró su final" 

"Pero él ya conquistó su dimensión, ¿no?"

"Si, pero con la tenaza conquistara cualquier dimensión"

"¿Qué puedo hacer para solucionar esto? Yo nunca quise que se fuera" - dijo mirándose las manos

"Aun hay una opción" - el Veigar anciano levanto su bastón y creo un portal de color gris

"¿A donde lleva?"

"A donde se encuentran Lulu y el Jefe Final, no puedo intervenir más o la historia cambiará" - dijo mientras caminaba hacia su propio portal

"No te preocupes, nuestro futuro no estará perdido" 


	50. Dimensión Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 6 de "Saga de las Dimensiones"

Estaba delante del portal, dispuesto a atravesarlo, a traer de vuelta a Lulu y recuperar la Tenaza.

"Una dimensión donde soy el amo..." - pensó antes de entrar al portal

El viaje fue extraño, era todo oscuro y había portales con varios colores, blanco, azul, gris, morado, marrón, verde y finalmente el oscuro, Veigar respiró y entró en ese.

"¡Quiero que me sueltes!" - gritó Lulu al jefe final

"¡Silencio bruja, dime como funciona la Tenaza y te permitiré morir!" - gritó amenazándole

"¿N-no sabes?"

"Sé como funciona en mi mundo pero esta es distinta, es lo suficientemente fuerte como para colarse en mi mente....."

"T-tu no eres como Veigi..." - dijo con miedo

"Llámame así otra vez y te arrancaré la piel" - amenazó cargando un Ataque Maligno

En ese momento un meteorito de Materia Oscura cayó justo donde se encontraba el Jefe Final, quien logró deshacerse del hechizo con su Ataque Maligno.

"¡¿Quién ha osado?!" - gritó enfurecido

"El Maestro del Mal" 

Veigar entró en escena saliendo de una cortina de humo purpura, causada por tu ataque.

"¡Veigi!" - gritó la chica con alegría

"¡Te he dicho que no me llames así!" 

"¡Has venido por mi!"

"Por supuesto, ¿por quién me has tomado?" - dijo mirando hacía otro lado

"Patético...." - interrumpió el jefe final, quien estaba acercándose - "De todas las versiones que he visto tu eres la más patética" 

El yordle oscuro lanzó un poderoso Ataque Maligno de color verde.

"Barrera" - dijo Veigar, creando una barrera que paró parte del golpe - "¿Y tu? Le has robado un arma... a la versión mas patética..."

"Tenías un poder ilimitado y lo desperdiciaste en un baúl" - dijo lanzando su Materia Oscura

Veigar esquivó lo que parecía ser una lluvia de pixeles de Materia Oscura. Luego aprovechó y uso su Horizonte de Sucesos.

"Tus trucos son de risa, comparados con los míos" 

El Jefe Final ignoró el Horizonte de Sucesos y le lanzó un Ataque Maligno más poderoso que el anterior.

"No son trucos, son marcas de guerra" 

El brujo logró esquivar su habilidad con un simple hechizo de Destello.

"¿Me lo dices a mi? Pasé años en una mazmorra, abracé un lado sin humanidad, todos han sido aplastados, soy temido y gobierno todo con puño de hierro" - dijo cargando un Ataque Maligno con su bastón

"Si mis Emisarios estuvieran te enseñarían lo que es el miedo" 

"Emisarios, tuve un grupo llamado así, duraron poco.... fueron fáciles de matar...."

El todopoderoso villano seguía disparando sus Ataques Malignos, impactando en el hechicero, quien sí pudo esquivar el último.

"¿No tienes puntería?" - preguntó lanzando un guardian de visión

"¿Se te acabaron los trucos? Me atacas con guardianes de visión... patético... - dijo levantando su bastón y lanzando Materia Oscura

Veigar intentó esquivarlos pero uno cayó en frente suya provocando una gran nube de polvo estelar. 

"¡Veigi!" - gritó Lulu, quien no veía nada

"Otro que cae ante mi...." - su discurso se interrumpió por un Horizonte de Sucesos

El Maestro del Mal apareció a lo lejos, habiendo usado un hechizo de Teleportar.

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Usas tus breves segundos para huir? ¡Eres la copia más patética!" 

"Te equivocas" - dijo el Emisario del Mal, quién se teleportó detrás suya con los guardianes - "Tu eres una copia mía" 

El Jefe Final se giró, recibiendo un Estallido Primordial al mismo tiempo que Veigar agarraba la Tenaza.

"¡No, mi tenaza!" - grito el villano

La energía de la Tenaza comenzó a inundar su cuerpo, ampliando el poder de su habilidad final. Sin embargo el segundo Estallido Primordial no fue dirigido a él sino a su bastón de poder.

"Game Over" 

"¡Mi bastón! Cretino, te voy a...."

Pero antes de poder terminar su frase fue tragado por un portal rojo que Veigar invocó con el poder de la Tenaza de Muerte.

"¿Donde le has enviado?" - preguntó Lulu aún atada

"Con unos amigos..."

Mientras tanto en un lugar lleno de niebla...

"Estúpido, recompondré mi bastón y me haré con esa... ¿donde estoy?" 

"Hola Veigar.... ¿nos echabas de menos?" 

De entre la niebla surgió una Lissandra rodeada por pinchos de hierro, acompañada de otros Emisarios del Mal que empezaron a rodearle.

"N-no... no... ¡alejaos de mi!" - les gritaba el mago

"Lo siento "amigo" pero tenemos un asunto que discutir" - dijo un Viktor con medio rostro destrozado


	51. Vamos de picnic

Era un día tranquilo, hacia calor, los pájaros cantaban y un desagradable murmullo se podía oír a lo lejos

"¡No me gusta el campo!" - gruñía Veigar mientras caminaba con Lulu y Rammus

"Pero Veigi, es bueno respirar aire puro" - dijo Lulu sujetando su cesta de picnic

"¡Yo soy malvado! No me gusta el aire puro" - dijo quejándose

Los tres se pararon bajo un árbol y pusieron una manta para el picnic

"Pues a mi me resulta muy agradable ir de picnic" - comento Rammus mientras se dejaba caer en el árbol

"Cállate, te he dejado venir para vigilarte" - grito señalándolo con su bastón

"Bueno, ¿quién quiere tarta?" - pregunto la chica mientras sacaba los platos

"¿Tarta? ¿Tarta de qué?" - pregunto un poco nervioso

"Tarta de manzana, por supuesto" - dijo Lulu sonriendo, lo cual provoco que Veigar se sonrojara un poco

"Yo quiero" - dijo Rammus agarrando un plato

"¡Para ti no hay tarta!" - grito mientras hacia que las ramas del árbol le ataran

"Oh no, estoy parcialmente incomodo" - dijo Rammus

Fueron varios minutos de silencio entre los cuales el armadurillo se quedo dormido

"Bueno..." - Veigar agarro un plato con un trozo de tarta y empezó a comérselo

"¿Esta bueno Veigar?" - pregunto nerviosa por esperar su respuesta

"Si... esta muy bueno..." - dijo mientras trataba de sonreír, cosa que dejo a Lulu con los ojos abiertos - "¿Pasa algo...?" - pregunto Veigar extrañado 

"No.. es solo... pocas veces te veo sonreír..." - admitió la joven

Veigar en ese momento volvió a poner su cara de siempre mientras perdía su mirada en la tarta

"¿He dicho algo malo?" - pregunto inocentemente Lulu

"No, no es nada, solo estaba pensando" - dijo recordando cuando le enseño su rostro

"Por cierto, Veigar...." - dijo Lulu andando a cuatro patas hacia el

"¿Q-qué pasa... Lulu?" - pregunto nervioso

"No te he dado las gracias por salvarme...." - dijo mientras le hacia retroceder el árbol

"Lulu.... quítate de encima mía..." - le ordeno Veigar ocultando su rostro

"Pero fuiste muy valiente...." - dijo mientras agarraba sus hombreras de hierro

"Lulu... si alguien nos ve..." - en ese momento giro su cabeza para ver a Rammus despierto y observándoles, su primera reacción fue quitarse a Lulu de encima, la segunda lanzar una mirada asesina a su preso

"Tranquilo, no os preocupéis por mi" - dijo Rammus

"¡No estábamos haciendo nada!" - grito Veigar enfadado

"Pero Veigi.... no hace falta que mientas..." - dijo Lulu con la cara roja

"¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡Y no me llames Veigi!" - grito aun con más fuerza

"Vale, si tu lo dices, por cierto Veigar, creo que deberíamos volver, hoy venia Singed, ¿no?" - pregunto el armadurillo

"Es cierto" - dijo mientras liberaba a Rammus de las raíces - "Ve tu delante, Lulu y yo recogeremos esto" - dijo el brujo mientras se daba la vuelta

"De acuerdo, nos veremos alli" - dijo Rammus usando su Bola de Poder para correr

Veigar y Lulu empezaron a recoger las cosas del suelo

"Oye Veigar, lo siento por lo de antes..." - dijo Lulu con tono triste

"No pasa nada Lulu.... pero no hace falta que me agradezcas haberte salvado... en cierto sentido tu me salvaste a mi hace mucho tiempo...." - dijo mientras recogía la cesta y se marchaba

Lulu se limito a sonreír y a seguirle con el mantel en la mano


	52. Partida de Cartas

Veigar estaba sentado en su cocina, leyendo el periódico mientras miraba el reloj, abrió la boca para lanzar un leve bostezo y luego sonó el timbre

"Rammus, abre la puerta, deben de ser ellos" - dijo Veigar mientras plegaba su periódico

"Enseguida voy" - dijo avanzando con su Bola de Poder hacia la puerta, luego se recompuso y la abrió revelando delante suya a Singed y Xerath

"Hola, buenas noches" - saludo Xerath

"Veigar esta en la cocina, id entrando" - dijo Rammus

Los tres fueron hacia la cocina donde estaba esperando Veigar con una baraja de cartas

"Hola chicos, ¿no viene hoy Thresh?" - pregunto Veigar al verles solos

"No, estaba ocupado con unas almas" - respondió el químico mientras tomaba asiento

"Bueno, ve repartiendo cartas Rammus" - dijo Xerath mientras se sentaba

Rammus cogió la baraja y empezó a repartir las cartas

"No sabia que jugaras a las cartas Rammus" - dijo Singed mientras veía su mano

"Veigar me hizo ver todas las temporadas del Euro Poker" - dijo Rammus viendo la suya

"Crei que eso acabaría con el, me equivoque" - dijo descartando dos de sus cartas

El resto de los jugadores descartaron también un par de cartas, fue entonces cuando entro Lulu

"Hola chicos" - dijo alegremente la chica

"Hola Lulu, ¿como estas?" - pregunto Xerath

"Bien, hoy he ido de picnic con Veigar" - en ese momento tanto Singed como Xerath miraron fijamente a Veigar

"¿Qué pasa?" - pregunto Veigar un tanto molesto

"Nada, no pasa nada" - dijo Xerath volviendo a ver sus cartas

"Pasamos una buena tarde" - dijo Lulu sonriendo

"Si, comimos tarta.... respiramos "aire puro"....." - dijo el brujo más pendiente en sus cartas que de lo que decía

"También nos acurrucamos calurosamente...." - dijo Lulu algo sonrojada

"Si, también nos acurru.... espera, ¡NO! ¡Lulu, no inventes cosas!" - grito el mago mientras se ponía completamente rojo

"Bueno, Veigi, yo me voy, ¿vale?" - dijo mientras se hiba sonriendo

"¡Te he dicho que no me llames Veigi!" - grito a pesar de que la yordle se había ido

"Vaya, eso si que es química" - dijo Singed riéndose

"Esa si que es buena" - dijo Rammus chocandole la mano

"¡Callaos ya!" - grito enfadado el brujo

Los minutos pasaron y llego el momento de revelar las cartas

"Tengo una doble pareja de yordles" - dijo Xerath enseñando sus cartas

"Paso, solo tengo pareja" - dijo Veigar volteando las cartas

"Yo tampoco tengo nada" - dijo Singed deshaciéndose de sus cartas

"Yo tengo poker" - dijo Rammus sonriendo y enseñando su mano

"¿Desde cuando la tenias?" - pregunto un poco sorprendido

"Desde la segunda mano, fue una suerte" - dijo recogiendo las cartas

"Es un poco tarde, creo que me voy a ir" - dijo Singed levantándose

"¿Tan temprano?" - pregunto Veigar mirando el reloj de la pared

"Si, es que mañana he quedado" - dijo Singed, provocando el silencio absoluto en la sala

"¿Con una mujer?" - pregunto Xerath

"Si, es con Janna, hemos quedado para dar un paseo" - dijo recogiendo su escudo

"Yo también me voy, tengo semana de rotatoria" - dijo el mago ascendido llendose con Singed mientras se despedía

Veigar y Rammus recogieron la baraja de cartas de la mesa

"Yo me voy a los calabozos" - dijo marchándose

El yordle simplemente respiro hondo y se quito sus guantes de hierro, preparándose para dormir


	53. Asalto a la mansión

Eran altas horas de la noche, el pueblo de Trotterville, el cual se encuentra cerca de Bandle, se había reunido para discutir de un tema serio

"Tenemos que acabar con el, ese yordle quiere matarnos" - dijo un aldeano

"¡Entonces hay que matarlo primero!" - grito otro levantando un rastrillo

"Es un yordle, por el amor de dios, no se merece eso" - dijo uno de los ancianos

"¿Qué no se lo merece? Practica la magia negra y la brujería, es peligroso" - dijo el que parecía ser el alcalde del pueblo

"¡Pensad en los niños! ¡¿Por qué nadie piensa en los niños?!" - grito una de las madres

"Eso es cierto, ¿qué pasara cuando quiera niños para sus pociones?" - pregunto otra madre preocupada agarrando a su hijo

"Seguro que un día viene con un saco y los convierte en verduras" - dijo el borracho del pueblo

"¡Eso mismo! Espera, ¿qué?" - pregunto dándose cuenta de lo que dijo

"Escuchad, Veigar lleva año viviendo en esa mansión y nunca nos ha hecho ningún daño" - dijo el anciano, preocupado por el yordle

"Lo siento viejo, pero tenemos que destruirle" - dijo uno de ellos prendiendo su antorcha

"¡Si! ¡Acabemos con esa bestia!" - grito otro de los aldeanos agarrando una hoz

Uno a uno los aldeanos fueron agarrando sus armas y antorchas a la par que gritaban con furia

"¡Demostremos a esa bestia quien manda!" - gritaba el alcalde con furia

"¡Destruyamos su mansión!" - grito uno mientras levantaba un martillo

Mientras todos empezaron la marcha hacia la mansión un misterioso hombre, que se encontraba fumando, les miro con interés y empezó a seguirles

"¡Esa bestia vulgar va a morir hoy!" - grito uno de los aldeanos

Todos ellos avanzaban con pequeñas chispas de odio en sus ojos, agarrando las antorchas con fuerza y atravesando un rió sin que les importara la corriente

"¡Por nuestros hijos!" - gritaba uno de ellos preparando un arco

"¡Por nuestras mujeres!" - gritaba otro cargando una pistola

"¡Por todas esas victimas inocentes!" - grito el alcalde

Finalmente cruzaron el puente que les llevaba hacia la mansión, se pararon durante unos segundos y avanzaron con furia, el alcalde iba primero levantando su antorcha para señalar la entrada

"¡Vamos pueblo, acabemos con...." - su grito fue apagado cuando alguien se asomo para verles

"¡Eh, vosotros!" - llamo Veigar a los asaltantes desde su ventana - "¡¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo?!" - grito con furia

"Bueno, teníamos pensado..." - intento explicar uno de los aldeanos

"¡Es domingo! ¡Y son las tres de la mañana!" - grito enfadado y agitando el puño

"Oh, lo siento, creímos que era más temprano...." - dijo disculpándose uno de ellos

"¡¿Temprano?! ¡Algunos tenemos que trabajar mañana!" - grito con sus brillantes ojos amarillos

"Lo sabemos pero...." - intento explicarse uno de ellos

"¡Cállate ya! ¡Largaos de mi propiedad ahora mismo!" - grito aun más enfadado

La muchedumbre se dio la vuelta y empezaron a marchar hacia el pueblo con la cabeza baja, todos menos el hombre del puro

"Este parece un sitio interesante" - dijo sonriendo, el hombre llevaba una especie de poncho y un gran objeto cubierto por vendas

Agarro firmemente su carga y se dirigió hacia dentro del jardín de Veigar, tras encontrar un muro que tapaba la visión de la entrada se apoyo y se puso a dormir


	54. El Forajido

La noche paso y Veigar salio a su jardín para poder tomar el aire, fue entonces cuando vio a un extraño hombre apoyado en el muro de su mansión

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?" - se pregunto así mismo mientras le quitaba la manta de la cara - "Vaya, vaya, que curioso" - dijo mientras sonreía

Un par de horas después el hombre se despertó, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía fatigado

"¿Qué demonios es esto?" - se pregunto mientras veía una especie de grillete en su pierna

En ese momento Veigar entro por la puerta de la mazmorra y se dirigió hacia el centro de la celda

"Hola Malcolm Graves, un placer tenerle en mis mazmorras" - dijo el yordle mientras soltaba una sonrisa diabólica

"Veigar, ¿por qué me has encerrado aquí?" - dijo sin alterarse, tratando la situación con algo de humor

"¿Por qué has invadido tu mi propiedad?" - pregunto Veigar en respuesta

"Solo buscaba un lugar donde pasar la noche" - dijo Graves sonriendo

"Pues fíjate la sorpresa, aquí vas a pasar la eternidad" - dijo Veigar cerrando la puerta de un golpe

Graves soltó una carcajada mientras miraba fijamente sus grilletes, estaba en prisión como aquella vez, tras hacer el trato con Twisted

"Hey, tío, ¿pasa algo?" - Graves se quedo algo sorprendido cuando oyó esa voz, primero pensó que era su cabeza pero luego se dio cuenta de que era Rammus

"¿Rammus?" - pregunto Graves, si bien nunca habían hablado fuera de la liga, el le conocía de una vez que le toco en su equipo - "¿Qué haces aquí, Rammus?" - pregunto extrañado

"Es una larga historia, tiene que ver con un seguro dental, algún día te la contare" - dijo Rammus

"¿Seguro dental? Pero... bueno, me parece extraño que no hayas derribado esto..." - dijo con un tono gracioso, conociendo los poderes de su ultimate

"¿Por qué voy a irme? Soy un prisionero" - dijo con tranquilidad

"¿Para dejar de serlo? No hace falta ser muy listo" - dijo algo decepcionado

"No tengo mucho interés por ahora" - dijo con mucha tranquilidad

"Eres un tipo muy raro" - admitió Graves

"Me lo dice Clint Eastwood" - dijo soltando una carcajada

"¿Quién?" - pregunto Graves, desconociendo el nombre con el que le llamo

"Nadie, cosas mías, oye, por cierto, ¿como has acabado aquí?" - pregunto rascándose la cabeza

"Me perseguían Caitlyn y Vi, por lo visto intentar matar a un campeón es ilegal, incluso si se trata de Twisted Fate" - dijo con una larga sonrisa

"¿Lo mataste?" - pregunto Rammus sin mostrar sorpresa

"No, pero si lanzas una granada a un tío que se esta teletransportando si lo parece" - explico con una sonrisa viendo su arma casi destrozada

"¿Puedes repararla?" - le pregunto el armadurillo

"Si, pero necesitaba tiempo..." - dijo estallando en carcajadas - "Estoy seguro que Caitlyn esta por llegar para arrestarme"

"Seguro que Veigar te ayuda, el no es tan malo" - dijo sonriendo

"¿Tu crees? Hablamos del tipo que me ha metido aquí" - dijo señalando esto ultimo

En ese momento Veigar abrio la puerta y miro al bandido

"Caitlyn y Vi están a punto de llegar por el aviso de un aldeano, tienes unos minutos para quedarte o irte, tu elijes" - dijo marchándose

Graves miro sus grilletes y sonrió al ver que no estaban unidas a la pared


	55. A todo gas

Veigar se aproximo hacia la puerta de entrada, agarro el picaporte y la abrió

"Hola enano" - dijo sonriendo Vi cuando vio al yordle

"Hola Vi, Caitlyn, ¿puedo ayudaros en algo?" - pregunto algo frustrado

"Si, andamos buscando a Graves, le han visto cerca de tu mansión" - dijo Caitlyn con el arma en las manos

"¿Y no lo confundirían con un vagabundo? Huelen de la misma manera" - dijo el brujo

"Si, bueno, menos por el hecho de que llevaba un revolver gigante" - señalo Vi

"No se que veis en las armas de fuego, la magia es mucho mejor" - dijo el mago cruzado de brazos

"Bueno, ¿podemos entrar a echar un vistazo?" - pregunto Caitlyn algo impaciente

"Claro que podéis, con una orden judicial, ¡ahora fuera de mi casa!" - grito Veigar señalando la salida del recinto

Mientras tanto en las mazmorras Graves acababa de terminar de reparar su arma

"Creo que ya esta terminada" - dijo ajustando un tornillo de la parte trasera

"¿Donde conseguiste ese pedazo de chatarra?" - pregunto Rammus

"Un amigo mio que era bueno en ciencias" - respondió Graves

"Creo que deberíamos darnos prisa, Caitlyn y Vi volverán pronto" - dijo el armadurillo

"¿Deberíamos? ¿Quieres venir conmigo?" - pregunto extrañado

"No, no quiero, pero por lo menos te acompañare asta el sendero" - dijo con total tranquilidad

"Bueno, supongo que hay tiempo...." - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas como Veigar irrumpió en la mazmorrra

"Eh, vosotros, ya casi están al llegar, daos prisa de una vez" - dijo con un tono de enfado

"Lo que tu digas Veigar" - contesto Rammus

Veigar cerro la puerta con un golpe muy fuerte que hizo temblar el pomo

"Creo que deberíamos irnos" - dijo Graves cargando su arma

Graves y Rammus salieron de la celda y se dirigieron hacia los jardines, allí observaron el coche de policía entrando en la casa de Veigar, ambos aprovecharon esta oportunidad para correr

Cuando ya pasaron varios minutos y mantenían una cierta distancia con la casa del brujo empezaron a andar un poco más despacio, aunque a paso ligero

"No puedo creer que me haya escapado" - dijo riéndose el forajido

"Te dije que te fiaras de Veigar" - dijo Rammus andando de forma extraña

"Aun no me fió de ese yordle, ¿seguro que no les ha dicho nada?" - pregunto con desconfianza

"No lo creo, Veigar puede ser muy egocéntrico pero es buen amigo" - la respuesta dejo a Graves algo sorprendido, el no se esperaba que alguien dijera eso del mago

"Bueno, hemos hecho una buena salida y mi arma esta lista" - dijo Graves mirando su rifle

"Si, ha sido una huida rápida y furiosa" - dijo el armadurillo deteniéndose - ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora?" - pregunto al tipo del cigarro

"Supongo que seguiré buscando a Twisted Fate, así tal vez pueda limpiar mi nombre" - dijo exhalando el humo de su cigarro

"Espero que te vaya bien, quizás algún día nos volvamos a ver en una partida" - dijo Rammus alejándose en forma de Bola de Poder

Graves agarro su cigarro y soltó una nube de humo, luego miro a un estanque y tiro el cigarro

"El destino es muy extraño... ¿no crees?" - pregunto mientras sonreía y cargaba su arma al ver un circulo rojo en el suelo y una persona teletransportandose


	56. Las aventuras del "Lulu Poro"

Bandle es una ciudad pequeña en comparación con otras pero incluso gente como Veigar, temido por todos, puede pasear por partes de la ciudad

"No me gusta esta ciudad, lo sabes" - dijo refunfuñando Veigar

"Solo vamos a estar aquí una tarde, no pasara nada" - dijo Lulu contenta

"¿Para que vamos a ir? No me interesa ver a Tristana, es mi enemiga" - dijo cruzado de brazos

"Es una pequeña sorpresa Vei..." - sus palabras se cortaron cuando vio un pequeño poro corriendo hacia ella - "¡Un Poro! ¡Mira Veigar, es un poro! ¡Y viene hacia aquí!" - grito saltando

El poro dio un salto contra el sombrero de Lulu, esto hizo que cayera encima de este, quien siguió corriendo con el sombrero sobre su cabeza

"¡Mi sombrero!" - grito Lulu señalandolo

"Es solo un sombrero, tienes más" - dijo Veigar mirando al poro alejándose

"¡Pero hoy tengo que tenerlo, si o si!" - grito al mago de negro

El poro, aun con el sombrero, siguió corriendo hasta que vio a Braum repartiendo galletas a otros poros por lo que se acerco a por una

"Hola pequeño porro, tienes un bonito sombrrerro" - dijo el fortachon

La criaturita se puso a dar unas vueltas, como un perro persiguiéndose la cola, luego hundió el hocico en el suelo y le miro con pena

"Que monada, toma una galleta, amigo" - dijo dándole una galleta de poro

Este agarro la galleta y se fue corriendo, mientras lo hacia pudo ver el rastro rojo en el suelo que llevaba a un callejón, el poro lo siguió y se topo con alguien herido

"Dios... pensar que voy a acabar así..." - dijo tapándose la herida - "Yo, Veigar, el cazador... voy a morir por culpa de ese Jefe Final..."

Mientras lanzaba una queja, el pequeño animalito se acerco a el, las primeras impresiones del cazador fue odio hacia ese sombrero

"¿Esto es una burla? Lo siento... Rengar..." - dijo mientras se recostaba

El pequeño poro puso su galleta delante suya y luego le lamió la herida, una vez hecho esto se largo dando saltos

"¿Una muestra de desprecio? No, de respeto.... por parte de un poro... este no es mi final..." - dijo levantándose - "Encontrare el camino de vuelta aunque me cueste la vida" - dijo el Barón alejándose con odio

Mientras tanto el poro seguía saltando con el sombrero en su cabeza, esta vez se golpeo con lo que parecía una estatua pero que en realidad era Heimerdinger

"Oh vaya, un insignificante ser de Freljord se ha golpeado contra mi ser" - dijo observándolo con sus lentes

El poro jadeo y lamió sus lentes en respuesta

"Pequeño bribón, no me dejas más opción" - dijo sacando sus lanzacohetes - "Tendré que diseccionarte" - dijo apuntándolo con su radar

"¡No vas a diseccionarlo!" - grito Veigar apareciendo detrás del poro

"Oh, Veigar, y-yo no quería decir qu-que" - empezó a balbucear el científico frente al brujo

"Me llevo este sombrero" - dijo agarrando el sombrero de la cabeza del poro - "Y tu, no vuelvas a tocarlo... o me recordaras de las peores de las maneras..." - le amenazo

"D-de acuerdo" - dijo nervioso el yordle

Veigar se alejo con el sombrero en la mano, el poro le miraba fijamente y simplemente se limito a seguirlo


	57. Doble cita

Veigar y Lulu, nuevamente con su sombrero, andaron acercándose cada vez mas a la casa de Tristana

"Aun sigues sin decirme para que hemos venido" - dijo el mago

"Es por algo que me pidió Tristana" - dijo Lulu sin mirarle directamente a los ojos

"¿El qué? ¿Galletas otra vez?" - pregunto intentando sacarle algo

"Si... galletas...." - dijo sonriendo

Ambos finalmente llegaron a una cafetería donde se encontraba Tristana y Teemo sentados

"No me dijiste que estaría Teemo" - dijo Veigar poniéndole una mirada de enfado

"Ya... bueno... se me olvido..." - dijo mirando hacia otro lado

Ambos se sentaron enfrente de ellos

"Hola Tristana y Teemo" - saludo Lulu sonriendo

"Hola" - dijo Veigar, con un saludo muy seco

"Veigar, creí que no vendrías" - dijo Teemo sorprendido

"Al final si que has podido traerlo" - dijo Tristana sonriendo a Lulu

"Si... bueno..." - dijo Lulu algo colorada

Veigar se quedo confundido pero simplemente se sentó al lado de Lulu, observando como hablaba con su amiga durante varios minutos

"¿No quieres hablar de nada Veigar?" - le pregunto Teemo, esperando a que hablara

"No, en especial contigo" - dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos

"¿Y por qué has venido?" - pregunto extrañado Teemo

"Porque Lulu quería hablar con Tristana o algo así" - respondió intentando hablarle lo menos posible

"No, no es por eso" - dijo Teemo sorprendido por lo que dijo

En ese momento Lulu agarro a Veigar del brazo mientras seguía hablando con Tristana, fue en ese momento cuando la mente del brujo se despejo un poco

"Espera... un momento..." - Veigar miro a Lulu, luego a Teemo y Tristana, quienes de vez en cuando se cogían de la mano, se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio

"Oye, Veigi, ¿pasa algo?" - le pregunto Lulu mientras seguía agarrándolo

"Lulu, ¿para qué me has traído aquí exactamente?" - pregunto Veigar con los ojos entrecerrados

"Bueno... pues..." - Lulu estaba algo nerviosa y colorada

"Estáis aquí para la cita doble que le propuse a Lulu, ¿para qué va a ser sino?" - contesto Tristana algo confuso por su pregunta

"¡¿Como?! ¡Lulu, no me dijiste nada de esto!" - grito Veigar algo enfadado

"¿Qué más da? ¿No te ibas a casar con ella?" - pregunto Teemo recordando uno de sus últimos encuentros

"¡NO! ¡Eso era.....!" - intento explicarse

"Según Lulu, no había ningún problema" - le interrumpió Tristana

"¡Lulu!" - grito el brujo mirando a Lulu furioso

"No te lo dije a Veigar porque te cuesta pedirme salir...." - dijo Lulu sonrojada poniéndose las manos en la cara

"¡¿Como?! ¡¿Qué estas diciendo?!" - le volvió a gritar poniéndose también colorado

"Tranquilízate, Veigi" - dijo Teemo entre risitas, eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso

"¡Se acabo!" - grito mientras se levantaba y señalaba con su bastón al yordle explorador

"Veigar.... no te pongas..." - intento decirle Lulu

"¡Cállate! ¡Me has traído aquí sin decirme nada y encima este bicho se atreve a hablarme así!" - dijo furioso canalizando magia en su cetro

"¿En serio vas a atacarme?" - pregunto Teemo agarrando su cerbatana

"Esa es la idea, maldito....." - en ese momento vio varios arpones acercándose a ellos a gran velocidad - "¡Lulu agáchate!" - grito Veigar agarrándola y tirándola al suelo

Tristana y Teemo también se agacharon evitando la lluvia de arpones

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" - pregunto Teemo

Una enorme maquina apareció delante de ellos equipado con un lanzallamas y un arpón, avanzando lentamente hacia ellos


	58. Al final de todo...

Un velo de tierra se levanto cuando los arpones golpearon contra el suelo

"¿Estas bien, Lulu?" - pregunto Veigar ayudándola a levantarse

"S-si, estoy bien" - dijo sonrojada

La maquina ando hacia ellos, en un brazo tenia una bola de pinchos y en la otra un lanzallamas

"Parece ser una maquina de combate" - dijo Tristana asombrada

"No me digas" - dijo Veigar lanzando un Ataque Maligno contra la maquina

"¡Detente Veigar!"- grito Teemo - "¡Le estas atrayendo!" 

"Cállate de una vez y pon una seta" - le ordeno el brujo

"¿Una seta? El veneno no le afecta..." - dijo Teemo

"Pero si el ralentizar" - dijo Veigar cargando otro Ataque Maligno

"¿De verdad vas a hacerle caso? No le haceis daño" - dijo Tristana

"Ya lo se pero la superior no" - argumento Veigar cargando un ataque

Teemo uso su Movimiento Veloz y puso una seta entre la maquina y el mago, cuando avanzo un poco más piso la seta quedando paralizada

"Ahora es cuando le toca caer" - a los pocos segundos un meteorito de Materia Oscura cayo sobre la maquina destruyéndola

"Lanzo el meteorito.... por el asiento del piloto..." - dijo Tristana sorprendida

"Bien hecho Vei...." - Teemo se callo como Veigar empezó a irse hacia uno de los callejones

"Cuidadme a Lulu" - dijo el maestro del mal mientras se hiba, ante este comentario Lulu se sonrojo

Veigar cruzo todo el callejón y llego a una plaza, vio a un yordle azulado al cual reconoció, ando hacia el y se sentó a su lado

"Nos has dado un buen susto Rumble" - dijo con voz tranquilizadora

"¿Como supiste qué fui yo?" - pregunto el yordle

"No fue muy difícil, pocos tienen un lanzallamas" 

"Cree a mi robot para impresionar a Tristana... pero..." - Rumble se callo y su cara se lleno de tristeza

"Ella esta más interesada en Teemo...." - dijo el mago

"Cuando les vi juntos me entraron celos, tenia un control remoto... intente apagarlo pero hubo un cortocircuito...." - dijo Rumble arrepentido

"Solo conseguiste destruir tu maquina y casi hieres a Lulu, ten más cuidado la próxima" - le sugirió

"No habrá próxima, solo me queda resignarme" - dijo muy triste

"Anímate, seguro que habrá más chicas, solo tienes que ser más social" - Rumble le miro muy extrañado - "¿Me lo dices tu?"

"Eh, que yo sea un antisocial no quiere decir que tu tengas que serlo" - dijo algo enfadado

"Gracias Veigar" - sonrió el yordle azulado - "La siguiente maquina que cree te prometo que no intentara matarte" - dijo riéndose

"Eso espero, sino el que acabara destrozado seras tu" - le amenazo, tras despedirse se dio la vuelta y encontró al Poro - "¿Tu otra vez? ¿Qué quieres?"

El poro empezó a lamerle la cara, Veigar se lo quito de la cara de golpe y fue a donde Lulu

"¡Veigi! ¿Donde estabas?" - pregunto preocupada Lulu 

"Vi a un amigo, fui a hablar con el" - dijo sin dar detalles

"Estaba muy preocupa...." - su frase se corto en cuanto vio al poro

"Veigar, ese el poro de antes" - dijo señalándolo

"Si, me ha estado siguiendo" - dijo quejándose

"¿Nos lo podemos quedar?" - pregunto con los ojos brillantes

"Lulu, eso seria mucho....." - sus palabras se interrumpieron al verla jugando con el poro - "Esta bien...." - dijo forzado

Mientras tanto Teemo y Tristana, se reían viendo como Lulu abrazaba a Veigar


	59. Camas y almohadas

Eran altas horas de la noche, Veigar acababa de jugar nueve partidas en la grieta debido a que estaba en rotación, estaba tan cansado que fue directamente a la cama, asta que el rugir de sus tripas se levanto

"Voy... a por algo...." - el brujo fue hasta la cocina, se comió un trozo de tarta y volvió, medio dormido a su cama, en la cual estaba el poro, a los pies

"....." - el poro le miro y soltó un ruidito, como si le deseara buenas noches

"Buenas noches pequeño poro" - dijo el mago cogiendo postura

"Buenas noches Veigi" - dijo Lulu que estaba tumbada y tapada al lado de Veigar

"Si... buenas noches Lulu..." - dijo Veigar cansado, segundos después sus ojos se abrieron de golpe fijándose en la chica - "¡Lulu! ¡¿Qué haces en mi cama?!" - grito a pleno pulmón

"No tengo sueño y he pensado en venirme aquí" - dijo llevándose las manos a su sonrojada cara

"No te puedes quedar aquí, ¡vete!" - le ordeno el brujo

"Pero ¿por qué?" - pregunto Lulu con tono lastimero

"¡Porque necesito dormir!" - grito Veigar señalando la puerta

"Por favor, Veigar, me ayudara a dormir" - dijo la chica intentando convencerlo

La tentación era muy fuerte para Veigar aunque no sabia porque, si la dejaba podría suceder la peor de las cosas como que se quemara la casa, por otro lado dejarla despierta y sin atención por la casa venia a ser lo mismo

"Esta bien, pero no me molestes, quiero dormir" - advirtió con tono amenazante

"Como tu quieras" - dijo sonriendo la yordle

Veigar empezó a dormir, sus parpados se cayeron pero no pudo evitar abrirlos, notaba que alguien le observaba y cuando se giro vio a Lulu mirarle fijamente

"Lulu.... deja de mirarme...." - dijo Veigar algo nervioso

"Pero me gusta mirarte mientras duermes" - dijo sonriendo la chica

"Pues es muy molesto..." - contesto el brujo

Los minutos pasaron y Veigar se quedo dormido, fue entonces cuando agarro algo extraño con su mano y escucho un leve gemido, cuando abrió los ojos vio que estaba agarrando un pecho de Lulu

"¡L-lo siento... Lulu... y-yo... ha sido sin q-querer!" - grito Veigar totalmente avergonzado

"¿Por qué dices sin querer... Veigar...?" - pregunto la chica enrojecida

"¡No digas tonterías, ha sido por error!" - grito mientras se volvía a tumbar mirando hacia otro lado

"Ahora no puedo dormir...." - dijo roja Lulu

"Pues ponte cómoda de alguna manera" - le dijo aun nervioso

La chica acaricio al Poro, que se encontraba durmiendo, luego se tumbo y avanzo poco a poco hacia Veigar, en ese momento le abrazo muy fuerte

"Lu-lulu, ¿qué haces?" - pregunto Veigar, nuevamente con tono nervioso

"Solo estoy poniéndome cómoda" - dijo Lulu apretando un poco más y cerrando los ojos

"Lu-lulu ponte en otra posición" - le exigió el maestro del mal, para su desgracia Lulu había conseguido quedarse dormida

El poro abrió los ojos medio dormido, dio un par de vueltas para coger mejor posición y se volvió a dormir lanzando un pequeño ruido, Veigar observo que hacia casi lo mismo que Lulu

"Al final voy a ser yo quien no consiga dormir hoy" - se quejo cerrando los ojos y dejando que el sueño le dejara nuevamente dormido al lado de la hechicera


	60. Tardes de cine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 6 de "Saga del Vacío"

Acababa de amanecer y Veigar bostezo a la par que se giraba un poquito, cuando abrió los ojos vio que estaba abrazando a Lulu, quien al igual que el tenia los ojos abiertos y estaba sonrojada

"¡L-lo siento! ¡Yo no quería!" - grito nervioso saltando de su cama

"No pasa nada Veigi..." - dijo aun sonrojada

"¡Si que pasa!" - grito marchandose al cuarto de baño, cuando salio ya estaba vestido - "Me voy a la grieta, deberías hacer lo mismo" - dijo antes de marcharse

"Jijjijiji" - rió Lulu mientras se tapaba su cara, completamente roja

La mañana se paso rápida, Lulu había tenido un par de partidas y Veigar otras tres, cuando llego a casa Lulu fue corriendo al salón

"¡Veigi! Ya estoy aquí" - le grito al verle

"Te he dicho... ¡que no me llames Veigi!" - grito el yordle

"¿Qué estas viendo?" - pregunto inocentemente

"Una película" - dijo Veigar con el poro sentado en sus rodillas

"¿Puedo verla yo también?" - pregunto entusiasmada

"Vale, pero no me molestes" - dijo viendo la película

"¿De qué trata?" - pregunto de forma curiosa

"Trata de un parque y de dinosaurios.... Renekton hace un papel y todo..." - dijo sin apartar la mirada

"Oh... ya veo..." - Lulu se quedo mirando en silencio la película

Pasado unos minutos Lulu empezó a observar con envidia como Veigar acariciaba al poro, lo hacia con su mano al descubierto, sin guante

"Esta interesante la película" - dijo Lulu mientras agarraba las patitas del poro

"Si... esta bastante bien... es intere..." - en ese mismo momento Veigar se dio cuenta de que estaba acariciando la cabeza a Lulu, la cual estaba muy sonrojada

"¿P-pasa algo Veigar?" - pregunto al ver que le observaba

"No pasa nada" - dijo Veigar sereno y tranquilo, luego observo la película y siguió acariciándola

"Ve-veigar..." - dijo Lulu en voz baja

"¿Qué quieres Lulu?" - pregunto con un tono muy calmado

"No te has irritado... ni me has gritado..." - dijo Lulu mirándolo algo extraño

"No merece la pena enfadarse, además estoy cansado, me da un poco igual" - dijo cansado y mirando hacia otro lado

"De acuerdo" - dijo feliz mientras dejaba que Veigar le acariciara la cabeza, el corazón le daba vueltas, le latía muy deprisa, casi saliendose de su pecho

Tras estar en esa posición, por varios minutos, la película termino, Veigar cambio al canal de noticias y dejo de acariciar a Lulu

"La película ha estado muy entretenida" - dijo estirando los brazos

"¿Por qué has parado?" - pregunto Lulu algo frustrada

"Ya termino la película, quiero estirarme un rato" - dijo con una pierna casi dormida

"Pero yo quiero que sigas acariciándome" - dijo la chica colorada

"Lulu, no seas tan egoísta" - le replico Veigar

"Pero... pero..." - Lulu estaba con los ojos llorosos

"No te pongas a llorar, ya habrá más tardes de cine" - dijo el mago crujiendo su pierna

"Si... tardes de cine...." - sonrió la yordle

El momento fue interrumpido por las noticias que echaban por la televisión

"Noticia de ultima hora, un enorme vórtice del vacío se ha abierto en las Tierras Vudú, de ella están saliendo muchas criaturas" - dijo el presentador

"¿Criaturas del vacío? Esto no me huele a nada bueno" - dijo mirando el cielo por la ventana, estaba oscurecido y rodeado por rayos morados


	61. Invasión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 6 de "Saga del Vacío"

Veigar recibió una llamada de la Liga, las partidas se habían pospuesto por "caída", Rammus estaba en el salón con Lulu viendo la televisión

"Del agujero están saliendo varias criaturas del vacío parecidas a arañas, las criaturas se concentran en la Montaña Sablestone y en Bandle City, otras grandes concentraciones se dan en Piltover y las Tierras Vudú" - dijo el reportero de la televisión

"Veigar, ¿por qué esta ocurriendo esto?" - pregunto Lulu preocupada

"Se me ocurre una razón pero...." - Veigar no llego a terminar la frase cuando vio un puñado de arañas del vacío en su jardín, parecían buscarle

"Eh, Veigar, hay unas arañas o cosas de esas" - dijo Rammus con tranquilidad

"Parece que me están buscando, las ventanas y puertas están protegidas con magia, ellos no serán un problema" - dijo el brujo mientras se giraba y avanzaba hacia la biblioteca

"¡Veigar! ¡¿A donde vas?!" - pregunto Lulu nerviosa

"Voy a ver una cosa en mi Orbe del Invierno" - dijo el mago agarrando la esfera, la puso sobre la mesa y empezaron a brillarle los ojos a medida que el Orbe se iluminaba

El Orbe del Invierno empezó a revelar el laboratorio de Viktor, rodeado de varias arañas que iban siendo destruidas por los rayos de la muerte del científico, en Balgwater las playas también se veían infestadas de seres del vació que buscaban tanto por tierra como por mar

"¿Por qué estas viendo las ciudades de Valoran?" - pregunto Lulu

"Siguen una especie de patrón y creo que se porque" - dijo poniendo su mano por encima del orbe y haciendo que se viera reflejado Demacia

"En Demacia no hay ninguna horda por el momento, o eso han comentado" - dijo Rammus al mago

"Aun así, si os fijáis bien, no atacan las ciudades como tal, sino puntos específicos de ellas" - dijo mostrando las ruinas del Monte Targon, el laboratorio de Viktor y el reino de Freljord

"Parece como si buscaran a alguien" - dijo Lulu mirando la esfera

"Alguien no... buscan a varias personas..." - dijo Veigar agarrando su bastón y creando una especie de agujero místico en la pared

"¿Estas creando ahora un portal?" - pregunto Lulu

"No es un portal, es una ventana" - dijo mientras se reflejaba desde dentro el laboratorio de Viktor

"Veigar" - dijo Viktor al ver la ventana astral en frente suya - "¡Los seres del vacío están liberados!"

"Si, se que esas arañas nos están acechando" - dijo el brujo - "Necesitamos...." - pero su frase fue cortada por el científico

"No hablo de las arañas, ¡los campeones del vacío han escapado de sus celdas de contención!" - explico alterado a mas no poder

"Necesitamos reunirnos con el resto" - dijo el yordle agarrando un libro de la estantería

"¡Es tarde! Están a punto de entrar....." - en ese momento el circulo se cerro dejando como ultima visión la terrible mirada de Viktor

"¡Viktor!" - grito Veigar al ver esa escena - "Ok, cambio de planes, vamos a ir a Piltover" - dijo creando un portal mágico

"P-pero Veigar puede ser peligroso" - dijo Lulu con voz temblorosa

"Tranquila, no dejare que te suceda nada" - dijo con un destello en sus ojos que hizo a Lulu ruborizarse

Tras varios segundos de silencio los tres cruzaron el portal


	62. Llegaron del Vacío

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 6 de "Saga del Vacío"

Veigar, Rammus y Lulu acababan de atravesar el portal, llegando al laboratorio de Viktor, todo estaba patas arriba con varios frascos por el suelo

"Parece que haya pasado un tornado" - dijo Rammus viendo el suelo

"Oye Veigar, ¿donde esta Viktor?" - pregunto preocupada Lulu

"Viktor tenia una cámara de seguridad para casos de emergencia, solo hay que encontrarla" - dijo Veigar con confianza

Los tres rebuscaron por el laboratorio en busca de una especie de entrada

"Oye Veigar, ¿por qué Viktor tiene una cámara de seguridad?" - pregunto el armadurillo

"A parte de ocasiones como esta, para que no roben sus diseños" - dijo Veigar observando una esfera, el brujo presiono los dos extremos de la esfera

En ese momento una puerta se abrió en el suelo, dejando al descubierto un laboratorio secreto al cual bajaron los tres

"¿Quién anda ahí?" - pregunto Viktor agarrando su cetro

"Somos nosotros Viktor" - dijo Veigar saludándolo

"No me deis esos sustos, creí que erais algunos del vacío" - dijo aliviado

"Nos están siguiendo, por toda Runaterra" - dijo el mago serio

"Lo se, he contactado con la mayoría para una reunión" - dijo mientras mezclaba varios componentes

"¿Como es que los campeones del vació quieren nuestra carne?" - pregunto extrañado

"Están siendo controlados por alguien" - explico - "Lo más probable es que sea por alguien que haya estado expuesto al vacío"

"Ambos sabemos quien les controla" - dijo Veigar seguro

"¿Quién les controla? ¿De quién habláis?" - pregunto Lulu prestando atención

"Hace tiempo tuvimos otro miembro en nuestros Emisarios" - empezó a hablar Viktor - "Abandono su humanidad, solo creía en el vacío y eso le llevo a un plan suicida" - dijo ajustándose su armadura

"Quería que le ayudáramos pero nos negamos y el acabo desapareciendo" - dijo Veigar mirando la ciudad de Bandle a través de una pantalla

"Oye Veigar, ¿no habéis pensado en hablarlo con ese tipo y ya esta?" - pregunto Rammus

"¿Tu eres tonto? Es un satánico del vacío que quiere invadir este mundo" - dijo Veigar algo enfadado por la pregunta

"Yo también creo que hablando se solucionan las cosas" - dijo Lulu sonriendo

"No todo se arregla así, a veces solo tienes un camino y el nos traiciono" - dijo poniéndose su habitual capa alrededor de su cuello

"Creo que deberíamos irnos ya" - dijo Veigar algo impaciente

"La reunión aun no ha empezado" - le contesto Viktor

"Este es tu laboratorio y esta rodeado de arañas del vacío, no hace fata decir más, ¿verdad?" - dijo Veigar algo enfadado

"Ah si, las arañas, las he observado de cerca y son como su mascota, supongo que las controlara mentalmente" - dijo cerrando un libro y preparando sus pociones

"Entonces... ¿nos vamos a ir?" - pregunto Lulu

"Si, nos reuniremos con el resto de Emisarios del Mal, así estaremos seguros y podremos elaborar algún plan" - dijo Veigar creando un portal en la pared

"Esperad un momento" - dijo Rammus viendo las noticias

"Tenemos... problemas... algo se... acerca...." - dijo el reportero siendo rodeado y atacado por muchas arañas del vacío

Un hombre vestido de purpura y azul se acerca lentamente hacia la lente de la cámara y se agacha

"Hola chicos.... ¿me echabais de menos?" - pregunto Malzahar con sus ojos brillando con un color morado, detrás suya se podían ver a Kha'Zix, Vel'Koz, Rek'Sai, Cho'Gath y Kog'Maw


	63. Reunión de Emergencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 6 de "Saga del Vacío"

Viktor, Rammus, Veigar y Lulu estaban avanzando por un largo pasillo, si bien no tenia la misma iluminación y tecnología que la anterior base esta tenia cierto encanto, sus paredes eran de acero reforzado y color gris

"¿En qué parte se encuentra este sitio?" - pregunto Rammus mientras recorrían las instalaciones

"No lo sabrás nunca, así se mantiene el secretismo" - dijo Viktor mientras metía un código en una de las puertas que había al final del pasillo

La puerta se abrió y los cuatro entraron en una gran sala donde había una gran mesa redonda, alrededor suya estaban sentados los Emisarios del Mal

"Hola Veigar" - saludo Nautilus levantando la mano

"Os habéis tomado vuestro tiempo" - señalo Xerath

"Tuve un pequeño retraso en mi laboratorio" - explico Viktor

Veigar coloco en el centro de la mesa el Orbe de los Inviernos, que empezó a reflejar las imágenes de Malzahar y sus criaturas del vacío

"Ese tipo nunca me ha gustado" - dijo Singed con algo de furia

"¿No se auto-encerró en el vacío? ¿Como pudo salir?" - pregunto Diana

"De la misma forma en que salieron Kha'Zix y los otros" - señalo Lissandra

"Ya, bueno, algo me dice que el chaval quiere vernos" - dijo Swain, acariciando a su cuervo

"Si... quiere vernos... muertos..." - señalo Thresh con voz profunda

"Es normal, a sus ojos le abandonamos en su plan suicida" - dijo Zed

"El caso es que el tiene el control de los campeones del vacío" - dijo Veigar - "Si no le detenemos no habrá ningún mundo que conquistar"

Todos se quedaron callados, cada uno pensaba en sus posibles perdidas, algunos pensaban en un mar muerto, otros en una ciudad en llamas, un reciente amor y una vieja enemiga, ambos muertos

"Lo que no entiendo es como se ha vuelto tan fuerte" - dijo en voz alta Viktor, cruzado de brazos

"Ha estado cerca de un año en el vacío, debe de haber absorbido parte de su energía" - menciono Singed escribiendo cosas en una libreta

"Entonces... ¿cual es el plan?" - pregunto Nautilus

"Si vamos contra el tendrá de su lado a los otros campeones...." - en ese momento Swain se quedo mirando el Orbe de los Inviernos de forma curiosa

El resto vio su mirada desconcertada hacia el objeto y lo miraron por si había algún fallo en el

"¿Pasa algo, Swain?" - pregunto Zed, quien no pudo percatarse de lo sucedido

"Esa imagen... no ha cambiado desde que la pusiste..." - todos se sorprendieron, en especial Veigar cuando lo comprendieron

"Pero el orbe muestra a la persona...." - Veigar abrió una ventana dimensional y efectivamente ahí estaba Malzahar - "No me jodas..." - se quejo el brujo como un meteorito de Materia Oscura cayo atravesando al supuesto Malzahar

"Un buen engaño" - comento Zed, cosa que hizo que todos le miraran de mala manera - "¿Que pasa? Es cierto, ha sido un buen engaño"

"Sabia que le vigilábamos, ¿pero para que crear esa distracción?" - pregunto Singed 

"Para llegar hasta nosotros...." - dijo Xerath levantándose bruscamente

En ese momento efectivamente la puerta de la sala salio volando contra la pared, revelando tras de ella a Malzahar, detrás de el se encontraban los llamados campeones del vacío

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo.... mis Emisarios" - dijo con sus ojos brillando como el fuego


	64. Somos la venganza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 6 de "Saga del Vacío"

La sala estaba dividida en dos, en la entrada se encontraba Malzahar los campeones del vacío, por el otro los Emisarios del Mal junto a Rammus y Lulu

"Os daré una oportunidad.... para morir de manera rápida..." - dijo Malzahar desenvainando su daga

"Lo siento pero la muerte no esta en la orden del día" - dijo Viktor activando su cetro

"Como queráis" - Malzahar levanto su brazo y los campeones del vacío, junto las arañas, se lanzaron contra ellos

"¡Emisarios atacad!" - grito Viktor a su equipo

Rek'Sai fue la primera en escoger objetivo, se lanzo a perseguir bajo tierra a Diana

"Genial, la tiburón del vacío" - dijo cargando de energía su arma

"¡¡¡Graaaahhh!!" - la criatura salio de golpe para agarrarla pero Diana salto y le ataco con su Impacto Creciente, dañandola en el ojo

"Lo siento, no eres mi tipo" - dijo con gracia mientras preparaba su arma para otro ataque

Mientras tanto Cho'Gath, gigantesco, empezó a perseguir a Lissandra, quien continuamente se escapaba con su Garra Glacial

"¿Esto es todo lo que tienes?" - se burlo la bruja

En ese momento el monstruo uso su Ruptura para mandarla por los cielos, estuvo a punto de devorarla si Nautilus no le hubiera golpeado en toda la mandíbula

"¿Estas bien?" - pregunto Nautilus

"Si, gracias compañero" - dijo cargando sus Fragmentos de Hielo

En otra esquina Veigar esquivaba los vómitos de Kog'Maw mientras su adversario esquivaba su Materia Oscura

"Maldito bicho, hubiera menos gente usaría mi Horizonte Final" - se quejaba Veigar

En ese momento Rammus, que estaba tras Kog'Maw, uso su Bola de Poder, golpeándolo fuertemente y tirándolo al suelo

"Ahora, esta aturdido" - dijo Rammus

"Buen trabajo" - sonrió Veigar a medida que un meteorito de Materia Oscura caía sobre Kog'Maw

Algunos de los Emisarios como Singed, con su veneno, y Swain, con su forma de cuervo, atacaban a las arañas para que no se acercaran al resto

Xerath, por su parte, estaba enfrentándose a Vel'Koz con sus respectivos rayos

"Tan inteligente y tan fácil de controlar" - dijo Xerath usando su Pulso Arcano, Vel'Koz lo esquivo y le agarro con sus tentáculos

"¿Quién es el que controla a quien?" - pregunto con tono burlón

"Vale, no eres fácil de controlar.... pero tampoco tan inteligente..." - Xerath uso su Rito del Arcano, llenando a Vel'Koz enteramente de energía

Tras varios gritos Vel'Koz cayo al suelo, pocos pasos al lado Zed se enfrentaba a Kha'Zix en una duelo de espadas

"No perderé contra un insecto" - dijo Zed defendiéndose de sus cuchillas

"¡Gyahhhh!" - chillo lanzándose contra Zed, quien se transporto hacia su sombra, dejando que Thresh le enganchara

"Bien hecho Thresh" - le felicito el ninja

"Todo tuyo" - dijo impulsando a Kha'Zix con su Despellejar

En el centro, Malzahar estaba frente a Viktor, tras una larga pelea de esquivar rayos y hechizos ambos acabaron mirándose

"Me dejasteis allí... pudriéndome..." - le acuso el brujo

"Te advertimos que ocurriría y no nos escuchaste" - le replico Viktor

"Cállate... he visto cosas.. ya no es lo mismo..." - de pronto empezó a correr hacia Viktor

Viktor empezó a correr también hacia él, los dos se acercaron cada vez más y cuando estuvieron el uno frente al otro se prepararon para golpearse. Aunque el doctor no era especialmente fuerte por lo que le disparó con un Rayo Repulsor.

Fue debido a este ataque que Malzahar finalmente cayó al suelo:


	65. Villanos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 6 de "Saga del Vacío"

Todos los Emisarios del Mal estaban en el centro de la sala, discutiendo que hacer con su enemigo

"¿Qué hacemos con Malzahar?" - pregunto Singed mirándolo de reojo

"Propongo tirarlo al vacío" - sugirió Lissandra

"Ya sobrevivió una vez, podría volver a hacerlo" - dijo Xerath, Veigar al oir esto se acerco a Malzahar

"Oye Malzahar, ¿como escapaste del vacío?" - pregunto el brujo

"A través de un portal, imbécil" - respondió enfadado

"Estuviste allí mucho tiempo, no pudiste canalizar suficiente poder, algo lo abrió por ti" - dijo Veigar acusándolo con su cetro

"No se de que me hablas, el portal apareció, yo solo lo seguí" - contesto el mago del vacío con seguridad

Veigar se dio media vuelta y volvió con el resto del grupo

"Primero deberíamos llevar a los campeones del vacío a la liga" - dijo Zed

"En verdad estaban siendo controlados por ese maníaco" - añadió Diana a su frase

"La liga puede decidir si castigarles o no pero Malzahar es nuestro" - dijo Swain 

Todos se pusieron a pensar en que hacer, ellos eran personas complicadas, eran villanos, no asesinos

"¿Cuanto poder le queda a Malzahar?" - pregunto Rammus

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" - le pregunto Viktor

"¿Veigar podría encerrarlo en sus mazmorras?" - sugirió Rammus

"Podría escaparse en cuanto reuniera poder" - le contradijo Veigar

En ese momento Malzahar empezó a reírse, atrayendo la atención de los villanos

"¿Pasa algo, idiota?" - pregunto enfadada Lissandra

"No sabéis que hacer conmigo... deberíais matarme pero vuestro "código" os lo impide.... sois unos débiles...." - les critico con tono burlón

"Nuestro "código" nos impide matarte... pero hay castigos peores que ese....." - dijo Viktor furioso

"¿En serio? ¿Como qué?" - pregunto aun burlándose

Todos se quedaron en silencio, fue en ese momento cuando Xerath dio un paso al frente y le puso la mano en el pecho

"Lo primero, privarte de tu poder" - dijo con furia mientras la energía de su cuerpo absorbía sus poderes del vacío, este gritaba de dolor

"¡Ahhhhh! ¡Parad esto!" - gritaba el mago

Xerath se detuvo cuando termino, dejando algunas quemaduras en su pecho

"Veigar... creo que ya sabes.... en que estamos pensando..." - le dijo Singed

Veigar abrió un agujero en la pared, se veía que daba al vacío, Nautilus avanzo hacia Malzahar, le agarro por la cuerda y le lanzo a través del portal

El portal se cerro cuando Malzahar cayo a suelo de esa dimensión

"Imbéciles, encerrarme aquí no servirá de nada, encontrare el modo de volver" - se dijo así mismo

Mientras se recomponía varias arañas del vacío empezaron a ir hacia el

"He vuelto pero no os preocupéis pronto..." - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas como una de ellas se lanzo a su brazo y empezó a morderle

"¡Arrrgrghhh! ¡¿Qué te crees que haces?!" - Malzahar intento dispararle uno de sus ataques del vacío pero se recordó que ya no los tenia - "Alejaos de mi... ¡os lo ordeno!"

Pero las arañas ignoraron sus palabras y poco a poco se acercaron asta que todas se abalanzaron sobre el, sepultándolo

Mientras tanto, en la otra dimensión, Veigar, junto a Rammus y Lulu estaba volviendo a su casa

"Oye Veigi, lo que le habéis hecho.... dejarlo solo allí... ¿no es un poco cruel?" - pregunto Lulu

"Se ha buscado el solo... nosotros no somos héroes... somos villanos..." - dijo con determinación


	66. Oscuridad

Lulu estaba sentada en su cama, desperezandose, acababa de levantarse y tras vestirse empezo a andar por la mansión

"Hace una buena mañana, ¿verdad Pixie?" - para pregunto la chica a su amiga, el hada, sin embargo Pixie no estaba a su lado, desaparecio en segundos con solo llamarla

La pequeña yordle giro la cabeza pero tampoco estaba detrás suya

"¿Pixie? ¿A donde habra ido?" - se pregunto asi misma mientras seguia caminando y mirando a sus alrededores por si la veia

Tras andar por toda la mansión, Lulu finalmente llego a la puerta de la biblioteca donde, supuestamente, estaba Veigar, pero había algo raro en ella, un aura oscura la rodeaba y salia de dentro

"¿Ve-veigar?" - preguntaba la chica preocupada por el mago

Lulu poco a poco fue abriendo la puerta, la habitación estaba totalmente oscurecida por un aura maligna que impedía ver casi cualquier cosa

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" - se preguntaba algo asustada

En ese momento la yordle pudo distinguir a Veigar echado en el escritorio, totalmente inmóvil, con su mano en un libro y la otra colgando de su brazo inerte

"¡Veigar!" - grito Lulu mientras corría hacia el brujo, cuando le toco pudo notar su cuerpo frió y que no tenia pulso, su cara se puso blanca y empezó a tartamudear

La pequeña estallo en una lluvia de lagrimas que caían por su cuerpo, hecho una mirada al libro pero no podía entender lo que estaba escrito, en ese momento una voz hablo

"¿Pasa algo, pequeña?" - pregunto una voz ronca

"¿Quién esta ahí?" - pregunto la chica

"Tengo muchos nombres... tu amigo... me llamo Nocturne...." - dijo la voz riéndose

"¡¿Qué le has hecho a Veigar?!" - le grito con fuerza la yordle

"Quería dominar el mundo... tenia el plan... pero fallo..." - dijo tomando una forma mas humana, con brazos y cara, aunque sin piernas

"No.... ¡estas mintiendo!" - grito Lulu llorando

"Tranquila... pequeña niña...." - dijo desenvainando sus cuchillas - "Pronto te reunirás con el...."

Lulu a oír esto salio de la sala, cerro la puerta y empezó a correr por el pasillo

"Cuando huyen... es mucho mejor..." - dijo Nocturne entre risas

La bruja seguía corriendo y al darse la vuelta pudo ver como Nocturne reventaba la puerta de un corte y empezaba a perseguirla

"¡Pixie!" - gritaba la niña con la esperanza de que el hada le ayudara

"Nadie puede salvarte.... esta vez no...." - dijo el fantasma mientras le seguía

Lulu empezó a correr por el jardín, lo cual dificultaba a visión del monstruo

"Veigar..." - susurraba la chica entre lagrimas

"No te servirá esconderte.... yo soy la oscuridad..." - dijo girando la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Lulu y rió fuertemente

Las ramas se enredaron en la pierna de Lulu, haciendo que cayera, cuando se giro para ver a su agresor este se acerco a una velocidad inhumana usando su Paranoia

"¡Ahhhhhhh!" - grito Lulu despertándose de golpe en su cama, jadeando de terror

Su respiración era como si casi le diera un infarto, al lado en su mesilla de noche estaba Pixie, durmiendo tranquilamente, después de tranquilizarse salio de la cama y empezó a vestirse

Agarro su sombrero y salio de la habitación corriendo hacia la biblioteca con solo una cosa en mente, Veigar


	67. Hazlo por ella

Lulu acababa de tener una pesadilla, miraba a Pixie cada minuto para asegurarse de que no estaba dormida y avanzaba hacia la biblioteca, cuando llego abrió la puerta y entro

"¡Veigar!" - grito al verlo en su lugar de siempre, leyendo un grueso libro

"¿Pasa algo?" - pregunto el mago, sorprendido

"¡Estas aquí, Veigi!" - grito mientras le abrazaba fuertemente

"¡Suéltame! ¡Y no me llames Veigi!" - grito apartándola de un empujón

"Hoy he tenido.... una pesadilla..." - dijo triste con alguna lagrima en la cara

"Lo siento... no lo sabia..." - dijo Veigar mientras se acercaba para abrazarla

La cara de Lulu estaba en el pecho de Veigar, era muy tranquilizante, podía notar la pulsación de su corazón y con solo pensar en eso se sonrojaba

"Bueno, quédate por aquí si quieres, tengo que volver al trabajo" - dijo volviéndose hacia el libro

Lulu parpadeo y lo reconoció como el libro de sus pesadillas

"¡No, Veigar, no uses ese libro!" - grito la yordle

"¿Por qué? Lo tengo desde hace años, es el que uso para las maldiciones" - dijo Veigar, algo extrañado por su comportamiento

"En mi pesadilla... lo usabas y pasaban cosas malas..." - dijo Lulu con voz triste

"Necesito el libro para mis investigaciones, es el único forrado con carne humana y encontrado en las entrañas de una cabaña de madera maldita" - tras decir esto se quedo callado un momento - "Nunca creí que diría eso"

"Pero Veigar, se que ocurrirán cosas malas" - insistió Lulu

"Lulu, quiero dominar el mundo, claro que sucederán cosas malas, ahora si no te importa" - dijo señalando la puerta

"Pero.... pero...." - la bruja intento hablar pero sin éxito, respiro profundamente y salio por la puerta

Veigar agarro el libro y empezó a leerlo, fue en eso que una voz empezó a hablarle

"¿Cuanto tiempo más... me tendrás encerrado...?" - le pregunto una voz profunda

El brujo abrió uno de los cajones y saco una bola de cristal que tenia a Nocturne dentro

"Una semana, tal vez, asta que aprendas a no "cazar" en mis dominios" - dijo Veigar enfadado

"Los sueños son mis dominios...." - subrayo el fantasma oscuro

"Y esta casa son los míos, y aquí las cosas se aprenden por las malas" - dijo mientras guardaba la bola en el cajón de su escritorio

"No estaré aquí eternamente...." - dijo la voz

"Ya lo se, he dicho que te sacare en una semana, ¡si te pones pesado dos!" - le amenazo airadamente

El yordle se paso toda la tarde memorizando hechizos ocultos y rituales prohibidos, cuando vio que ya era muy tarde se preparo para irse a dormir

"Has pasado de lo que te dijo ella.... y te has esforzado tanto.... ¿por que?" - pregunto la voz antes de que Veigar saliera por la puerta

"Este es un mundo cruel, dominarlo es solo el primer paso, cambiarlo el segundo, es un trabajo muy duro pero una voz me dice.... hazlo por ella..." - dijo avanzando hacia el escritorio y reventando la bola contra el suelo

"¿Soy libre?" - pregunto extrañado el fantasma, ahora libre

"Si, encuentra tu lugar en este mundo.... pero el mio esta junto a ella...." - dijo el brujo con tono de amenaza, luego se dio la vuelta y se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo


	68. Fanfic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Agradecimientos especiales a mi amigo Jiro Black, que me ha ayudado en parte del capitulo, sin el esta entrega no hubiera sido posible

La mañana había llegado y en la habitación de Lulu, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, despertando a la yordle, que llevaba un camisón en lugar de su pijama habitual

"Buenos días Pixie" - dijo la yordle mirando a su mesilla de noche, pero Pixie no estaba

"Pixie ha ido a dar un paseo" - dijo Veigar que apareció de pronto en frente de la puerta

"¡Veigar! No te había oído entrar...." - dijo la chica ocultando su ropa con un cojín

"¿Pasa algo Lulu?" - pregunto el brujo mientras se acercaba a ella

"N-no, es solo que....." - las palabras de Lulu fueron cortados como Veigar le toco suavemente su cara y se inclino para darle un beso en los labios

La chica, enteramente colorada, se quedo casi sin respiración, fueron algunos segundos pero parecían horas y no quería que parara nunca

El mago finalmente aparto sus labios de ella y se quedo sentado en la cama

"Arf arf...." - Lulu intentaba recobrar un poquito el aire

"¿Demasiado rudo?" - pregunto el maestro del mal

"N-no... me ha gustado mucho..." - dijo, aun roja, muy nerviosa y con la voz temblando

"Bien, porque no hemos terminado" - el brujo agarro su mano y la tiro en la cama, luego se levanto y se coloco encima de Lulu, poniendo su mano en sus hombros

"V-veigi..." - dijo temblando

"Silencio bruja.... ahora eres mía...." - dijo inclinando su cabeza para volver a besarla en los labios

Lulu parecía que hiba a explotar en cualquier momento pero logro poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Veigar y acercarlo un poco más hasta que se rompió el beso

"Sabe.... a morado...." - dijo mientras respiraba muy fuerte

"Ahora veras lo que es ser malvado" - dijo el mago riéndose con una mirada perversa mientras se inclinaba para robarle otro beso

Tras separar sus labios, el brujo empezó a acariciar el rostro de la chica con su mano al mismo tiempo que los ojos de la yordle brillaban conforme sus dedos se acercaban a sus labios

En ese mismo momento la imagen cambia a un libro, que esta siendo leído por Veigar, el yordle estaba algo colorado y temblando

"Hola Veigar, ¿qué estas leyendo?" - pregunto Lulu, acercándose a el

"¡Lulu! ¡¿Que diablos es este libro?!" - grito Veigar levantando el libro

"Oh.. eso..." - Lulu se puso roja - "Es un libro.... que he escrito..." - dijo nerviosa

"¡Eso ya lo veo! ¡No se va a escribir solo!" - grito enfadado

"Es una historia de ficción...." - dijo Lulu, aun colorada

"Con personajes reales..."

"Es una historia de ficción..."

"Con esta casa como escenario..."

"Es una historia de ficción..."

"Pero con nosotros dos...."

"Es una..." - sus palabras fueron cortada por la mirada asesina de Veigar

"¡No vuelvas a escribir sobre mi!" - le grito enfadado

"Pero... la secuela ya esta en marcha...." - dijo mirándole de reojo

En ese momento los ojos de Veigar se iluminaron con un terrorífico color rojo sangre

"Ok... dejare de escribirlo..." - dijo Lulu forzosamente

"Vengo a buscar un libro y me encuentro con esto" - refunfuñaba Veigar mientras se iba

"Veigi" - le llamo Lulu agarrándole de la manga - "¿Te gusto la historia?" - pregunto algo colorada

Veigar le miro durante unos segundos, se ajusto su sombrero para que no le viera la cara y se fue con prisas

"¡Espera Veigar!" - grito, colorada, persiguiéndole


	69. Magos y Vampiros

Era una noche de tormenta, toda la mansión tenia un aire frió y nuestro mago, de todo menos favorito, estaba a punto de irse a dormir

"Otro día mas, a veces me entran ganas de pegarme un tiro" - dijo colgando su chaqueta en el armario y entrando en su cama

"¡Veigi!" - grito Lulu entrando en la habitación, abriendo la puerta de golpe

"¿Qué quieres Lulu? Es tarde y quiero dormir" - dijo, quejándose, el brujo

"¿Puedo dormir esta noche contigo?" - pregunto juntando sus dedos

"No, ahora apaga la luz y vete" - le dijo con algo de enfado mientras volvía a taparse

"Porfa, me asustan los rayos" - dijo la pequeña yordle, intentando dar pena

"Ufff... esta bien.... ¡pero mantén las distancias!" - grito algo colorado

Lulu corrió y salto encima de la cama, Veigar se aparto a un lado, haciendo que la chica se golpeara contra la pared

"¡Lulu! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Te has hecho daño?!" - pregunto Veigar, bastante preocupado, mientras le miraba la cabeza

"Estoy bien, solo ha sido un golpe" - dijo algo colorada

"L-lo siento...." - dijo mirando hacia otro lado

"No pasa nada Veigi" - sonrió la bruja

Nos trasladamos a la puerta de la mansión, donde un extraño individuo esta parado en frente de ella

"Esta es la casa del brujo....." - la figura, que vestía con un traje rojo carmesí y tenia el pelo albino, se rió en voz baja y empezó a usar una de sus uñas de metal para forzar la cerradura

En unos segundos se oyó un leve ruidito, estiro el brazo para abrir la puerta y entro en la mansión, ando calmadamente por los pasillos, mirando las habitaciones y las paredes

"Y pensar que una vez me perteneció todo esto.... se lo reclame a la liga.... a Swain..... pero no quisieron devolvérmela....." - dijo mientras colocaba su mano en una de las paredes, activando un botón oculto y abriendo un pasadizo

El extraño hombre avanzo por los pasadizos mientras prendía fuego a un viejo candelabro que había en el suelo, lo agarro y tras acercarlo un poco a su rostro siguió caminando

"Poco sabe el nuevo inquilino lo que esconde esta casa... sus secretos..." - dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

Tras caminar unos minutos consiguió llegar al final del pasadizo, coloco el candelabro en el suelo y luego empezó a dibujar algo con sangre en la pared, haciendo que esta se abriera

"Esta sala me trae recuerdos... fueron unos dulces doscientos años...." - dice con un tono de satisfacción

Se acerca a un baúl y empieza a abrirlo con sus garras, un golpe y varias quejas mas tarde pudo sacar de dentro un libro que parecía viejo

"Años aquí..... abandonado..... pero ahora es mio de nuevo...." - dijo mientras agarraba con fuerza el libro

El hombre de rojo estuvo a punto de abrir el libro pero escucho un ruido que venia de detrás suya

"¿Quién eres?" - pregunto a la oscuridad

"Esa no es la pregunta, la pregunta es ¿quién eres tu?" - le contesto la voz

"Soy el dueño de esta casa" - contesto Veigar, que salio con Lulu desde las sombras

"Te dije que había escuchado algo" - dijo Lulu al mago

"Voy a darte una oportunidad, hombre de rojo, vete y no sufrirás" - le amenazo el brujo

"Empieza lo interesante" - sonrió expandiendo sus brazos y haciendo que brotara sangre


	70. Sangre de Tomate

La cosa se puso bastante fea, Veigar y el extraño hombre de rojo estaba frente a frente, algo que llamo la atención del brujo fue que su oponente poseía un libro entre sus manos

"¿Qué libro que sostenemos?" - pregunto con curiosidad

"Es un libro de mi propiedad, lo dejo aquí antes de que la Liga me hiciera preso y ya fuiste hora de recuperarlo" - dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

"¿La liga? Espera, ya te recuerdo, eres eres Vladimir, el vampiro noxiano" - dijo tras pensar un poco

"Vaya, tiene acertado, que sorpresa más grande" - dijo con sarcasmo

"No suelo fijar en los magos inferiores a mi poder" - respondió Veigar al comentario del vampiro

El vampiro le miro con cara de desprecio al escuchar la insolencia pero pronto cambio a una risa casi psicótica

"Pequeño insolente, este libro que tu tiene guardado junto al polvo esconde un terrible poder y tu seré el que libere" - dijo mientras reía, aparente triunfante

"¿Te has dicho cierta vez que te va la cabeza?" - pregunto, retoricamente, en respuesta a lo que estaba viendo

"Oye Veigi, ese libro ...." - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por Vladimir

"Ya no podéis impedirme que escondan sus secretos ..." - dijo riéndose de sus adversarios

Vladimir agarro con firmeza el libro y lo abrió por una página cualquiera, señalo con su mano a los dos yordles y comenzó a leerlo

"Veigar se quito la bata y la coloco a uno de los extremos de la cama mientras se acerca a Lulu, con una sonrisa diabólica, esperando robarle otro beso ... espera ... ¡¿Qué es esto ?! " - pregunto furioso el vampiro

"Es la historia que escribí de nosotros" - dijo algo colorada

"¡Te dije que tiraras ese libro!" - grito el brujo, enfadado a la vez que sonrojado

"¡¿Escribiste una historia más completa de mi libro?" - grito furioso, pecado similar aun lo que había hecho

"No es estúpida, esta basada en hechos reales" - se defendió Lulu ante el hombre de rojo

"¡Eso es mentira, no te inventes las cosas!" - le grito Veigar

"¡¿Os dais cuenta de lo que habéis hecho ?!" - grito Vladimir furioso

"¿Has escrito un diario en tu libro?" - pregunto, inocentemente, Lulu

"¡Como que diario! ¡¿Qué tiene eso de diario ?!" - pregunto enfadado el hechicero

Mientras Veigar gritaba a Lulu por seguir escribiendo su historia, el vampiro logró salir del aturdimiento causado por esa revelación

"Malditos... ¡estúpidos!" - grito avalanzandose sobre Lulu - "¡Pagaras haber destruido mis conjuros, maldita bruja!" - grito furioso

"Eh, tu, vampiro de broma" - le llamo el maestro del mal

"¡¿Qué?!" - respondió airado

"Esa es mi bruja" - dijo antes de lanzarle un Estallido Primordial en la cara, lanzandolo una pared de madera

Veigar se acerco hacia Lulu, que estaba aun tirada en el suelo

"¿Estas bien Lulu?" - le pregunto preocupado

"Si, estoy bien, pero Vladimir..." - dijo mientras miraba a la pared

De empezó a salir un charco de sangre enorme que comenzó a cubrir las paredes y parte del techo, desde el propio charco se podía escuchar una voz

"Algunos dicen que el mundo morirá por fuego o por hielo, yo pienso que por sangre" - dijo mientras los litros de sangre se les acercaba

Frente a esto Veigar y Lulu empuñaron sus bastones dispuestos a pelear


	71. Quiero tu sangre

La sangre rezumaba por todas las paredes y por el suelo, acercándose lentamente hacia los magos, quienes únicamente pudieron intentar correr

"Veigar, ¿que vamos a hacer?" - pregunto Lulu mientras corría

"Ese estúpido vampiro solo puede quedarse en esa forma un limite de tiempo, se que hacer cuando vuelva a su forma" - respondió jadeando

"¿Qué tienes pensado?" - pregunto la chica

Mientras el charco de sangre, que era Vladimir, seguía avanzando por los pasillos se paro y tomo forma humana cuando se dio cuenta de que había perdido a sus presas

"No pueden haber ido muy lejos, puedo oler su sangre" - se dijo a si mismo

En ese momento pudo ver lo que parecía una parte del bastón de Veigar en una de las esquinas, desapareciendo detrás de ella

"Vaya mago más incompetente, no puede ni esconderse" - dijo sonriendo mientras le seguía

Giro la esquina para ver como, aparentemente se dirigía hacia la salida pero el no hiba a impedir que saliera ileso, robo su casa, destruyo su libro y ahora quiere su sangre

"No intentes escapar de mi, Veigar, nadie puede escapar de mi" - dijo andando mientras estiraba sus brazos, desplegando sus garras de acero

Fue en ese momento cuando vio a través de la ventana al brujo, parado sobre un puente del jardín, que se encontraba sobre un pequeño lago

"No tienes escapatoria" - dijo rompiendo la ventana de crista y avanzando hasta estar en frente de el

"Veo que no te ha costado mucho seguirme" - dijo el brujo

"Habría que ser tonto para no verte" - se burlo el vampiro

"Vladimir, esta es mi casa, o te vas de ella o no saldrás vivo" - le amenazo el maestro del mal

"¿Me amenazas? Yo soy Vladimir, conde y muerto viviente, soy la pesadilla de los noxianos y quien le da color a la muerte" - dijo intentando meterle miedo

"¿Pesadilla? Solo eres un inútil incapaz de hacer algo tan sencillo como conservar una casa, o peor conservar un maldito libro" - dijo Veigar burlándose de el

"Eres un insolente, y eso te llevara a la muerte" - gruño el vampiro desplegando sus garras

"Que miedo, pensé que tendrías más imaginación" - se quejo Veigar al verle hacer eso

"¿Quieres imaginación? Veremos como estalla tu cuerpo cuando te llene de litros de sangre" - se rió Vladimir mientras iniciaba su conversión

Lulu, mientras tanto, estaba detrás de un árbol, observando lo que sucedía con el bastón de Veigar entre sus manos

"¡Prepárate para tu ahogamiento!" - grito la voz de Vladimir, que venia desde el charco de sangre

"¡Ahora Lulu!" - grito el brujo antes de que el charco llegara a el

En ese momento Lulu salio de su escondite y alzo el bastón de Veigar

"¡Materia Oscura!" - grito Lulu, segundos después un enorme meteorito golpeo al puente, tirando al lago tanto a Veigar como a Vladimir, que estaba convertido en sangre

Veigar empezó a nadar y salio del lago para reunirse con Lulu

"¿Estas bien Veigar?" - pregunto preocupada la chica

"Estoy bien, buen trabajo, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de nuestro amigo" - dijo mirando al lago

La sangre que componía a Vladimir se estaba expandiendo y disolviendo en el agua, sin dejar ningún rastro de el


	72. Premonición

Era temprano, Lulu aun seguía durmiendo pero Veigar ya estaba despierto, había madrugado para preparar sus Runas y Maestrías para la liga

"¿Donde habré metido esa estúpida runa de enfriamiento?" - se pregunto a si mismo el brujo

El poro apareció corriendo hacia el con la runa en la boca

"Oh, buen chico" - dijo mientras le quitaba la runa de la boca - "Sin esta runa no voy a poder humillar a esa Katarina"

Veigar termino de prepararlo todo así que se sentó, se relajo, y empezó a tomarse un vaso de zumo

"Mmmm, que buenas que están" - dijo disfrutando de su desayuno

El poro empezó a sentirse raro, gimió dando pataditas a la ventana de cristal que daba al jardín

"¿Pasa algo chico?" - pregunto mirando hacia el jardín

En un solo instante un portal de color gris apareció delante de el, el mago se quedo muy sorprendido y en principio le costo reaccionar

"¿Quién sera esta vez?" - dijo cansado, mas que preocupado

Veigar se dirigía al jardín, donde desde dentro del portal salio una versión muy parecida a el, con barba y traje gris

"Oh, si es mi versión joven" - dijo riendo el sabio

"¿Tu eras mi versión futura, no?" - pregunto desconcertado

"Si, así es, me alegra saber que el ultimo portal que queda abierto sea el tuyo" - dijo acariciándose su barba

"¿El ultimo portal es el mio? ¿Quieres decir que ya no se puede viajar entre dimensiones?" - pregunto, esperando una respuesta positiva

"Si, ya no se podrá viajar a otras dimensiones" - dijo sentándose en un banco

"Menos mal, no quiero que otro de esos chalados venga a verme" - dijo aliviado

"Bueno, no estés tan seguro" - dijo riéndose

"Oye, no me gustan las bromas" - dijo algo enfadado

"Me olvidaba que estaba hablando conmigo mismo" - dijo, aun riéndose

El maestro del mal tomo asiento al lado del brujo gris

"¿Puedes decirme como es mi futuro?" - pregunto, Veigar, algo pensativo

"El futuro puede cambiar, cada elección que haces cambia o no tu futuro" - respondió el mago gris

"Pero tu sigues aquí, así que no ha cambiado nada" - dijo, intentando razonar sus palabras

"Pero... ¿como sabes que soy el mismo? Tal vez hayas cambiado algo en el pasado y cambiaras el futuro, cosa que yo no puedo saber porque soy tu" - dijo el sabio sonriendo

"Eso no tiene sentido" - se quejo Veigar, cruzado de brazos y de mal humor

"El futuro solo lo puedes elegir tu, tu decides si conquistar el mundo, si enamorarte, si matar a alguien, si perdonar una vida etc...." - dijo levantándose

"Pero... ¿como se que futuro es mejor?" - pregunto, confundido, el brujo

"Ambos sabemos cual es" - dijo el sabio tocándole la cabeza con el bastón

En ese momento los ojos de Veigar se pusieron en blanco y pudo verse a si mismo con su mano de hierro agarrando la mano de una yordle purpura, después la imagen se desvaneció

"Persigue tu futuro y que nadie te lo impida" - el brujo de gris saco un colgante y vio la foto de Lulu - "Hazlo por los dos, ¿quieres?" - dijo sonriendo antes de entrar en el portal

Veigar se quedo pensando un rato, luego se levanto y con una sonrisa fue a despertar a Lulu


	73. Un villano con clase

Hay miles de historias, algunas son sobre Lulu y Veigar, otras sobre la Liga de Leyendas, Bandle o incluso Urgot, porque Urgot es amor

Sin embargo por cada historia que ocurre en nuestra dimensión, ocurre una distinta en dimensiones distintas, hoy nos vamos a adentrar en una dimensión desconocida....

"Veigar, despierta, es hora de trabajar" - dice una voz de fondo

Veigar, con bigote, se levanta y se despereza, luego avanza asta su armario y empieza a ponerse su traje de morado

"Seguro que hoy sera un gran día" - dice colocándose el sombrero

"¿Que toca hoy?" - pregunta Lulu mientras se pone su traje

"Hoy toca robar el Petro-Cañón" - dijo agarrando su bastón, su otro brazo estaba siendo agarrado por Lulu

Ambos avanzaron por el pasillo asta el ascensor, subieron por el con esa típica incomodidad que hay en los ascensores, a pesar de estar casados

"Buenos días, Veigar" - le saludo un súbdito de morado

"Buenos días nº4" - le respondió el maestro del mal

"Espero que haya tenido un buen despertar" - le dijo otro soldado

"Gracias nº9" - le respondió sonriendo

Lulu cogió asiento en uno de los monitores de la parte frontal de la sala, en esa parte también se encontraba un científico con una cabeza enorme y de color verde

"Heimerdinger, ¿van bien los planos?" - pregunto Veigar tocándose su bigote

"Pues claro, ¿esperabas menos de mi? ¡El gran Heimerdinger!" - grito levantando un destornillador sonico

"Bueno, el "gran heimerdinger" metió la pata y convirtió un rayo de calor en uno de frió" - se quejo el yordle de morado

"No afecto a la misión en nada" - dijo mirando hacia otro lado

"La idea era derretir los casquetes de Freljord... ¡no hacerlos más grandes!" - grito enfadado

"No te sulfures, acabas de sobrevivir a un disparo, no te conviene alterarte" - dijo Lulu, algo preocupada

"Lo siento, querida" - se disculpo acariciándole la cabeza, cosa que enrojeció a la chica

Veigar se acerco al centro de la sala, tomo asiento y encendió el monitor

"¿Como van los Súbditos nº32 y nº76 en el robo del Petro-Cañón?" - pregunto, encendiendo su ordenador

"Han tenido un pequeño percance con Superteemo" - dijo Heimerdinger mientras mostraba la ruta de los súbditos en el monitor

"Que leales son estos "Minions", es una lastima que la Liga quisiera cambiarlos por unos rojos" - dijo mientras veía a sus trabajadores empleándose a fondo

"Veigar, los súbditos ya han llegado, están en la puerta" - le informo el científico

"Déjales entrar, ya va siendo hora de probar nuestro nuevo juguete" - dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

Los súbditos entraron arrastrando una gran caja de madera

"Buen trabajo, podéis tomaros un descanso para el bocadillo" - le dijo señalando la cafetería

"Es hora de abrir este peligroso y sutil artefacto" - dijo abriendo la caja con su llave inglesa sonica

Veigar inspecciono la caja cuidadosamente

"¿Pasa algo Veigar?" - pregunto al verle inseguro

"Esquivaron a Superteemo muy fácilmente.... lo que me hace suponer...." - Veigar vio una especie de pegatina roja con un símbolo amarillo, la despego de la caja y la miro de cerca

Unos ruidos se oyeron desde el exterior

"Les ha seguido con un rastreador... esta aquí...." - dijo mientras las alarmas sonaban

En ese momento Superteemo entro en la sala, rompiendo el techo y poniéndose enfrente suya


	74. Caballero Oscuro

Veigar y Superteemo estaban frente a frente, se miraron fijamente como si ya supieran que iba a pasar

"Vengo por el Petro-Cañón, entregamelo" - le ordeno el héroe

"Sabes muy bien que no, tendrás que quitármelo" - dijo apretando el puño

"Si lo prefieres así..." - dijo con tono de mofa

Ambos parecían disfrutar del momento aunque no iban a permitir que el otro se saliera con la suya

"¡Abrid fuego!" - grito el villano, acto seguido todos los súbditos empezaron a disparar con sus cañones al superyordle, que los esquivaba todos con rapidez

"No te servirá, las balas no pueden ni rozarme" - dijo riéndose mientras las esquivaba

"Mi intención no es que te den" - dijo ajustándose su monóculo

En ese momento varias de las balas que pasaban por su lado se abrieron por la mitad, lanzando una red de color morado encima del héroe

"¿Tu arma secreta es una red? ¿En serio?" - pregunto extrañado Superteemo

"Fíjate mejor en la red, imbécil" - dijo Veigar sonriendo

Las cuerdas de la red brillaban con un intenso color purpura que empezó a debilitar al héroe

"Están hechas.... de materia oscura...." - dijo poco antes de caer al suelo

"¡Rodeadle!" - ordeno levantando su garra

Un gran numero se súbditos rodearon al yordle caído, apuntándole con sus armas

"El poderoso Superteemo derrotado por una cuerda" - rió el villano acercándose hasta estar delante suya

"Estarás orgulloso, ¿no?" - dijo mientras intentaba moverse

"¿La verdad? Si, no es fácil obtener materia oscura, tu único punto débil" - dijo tocando con su bastón la red

"¡Sácame de aquí y pelea como un hombre!" - grito intentando quitarse la red

"¿Tu eres tonto? Soy el malo, ¿recuerdas? Puedo usar cuantos trucos quiera" - dijo tocándolo con el bastón, lo cual genero un pequeño chispazo purpura

"Aaarrghhhh" - grito Superteemo cuando le alcanzo el voltaje

Veigar retrocedió un poco hacia la caja de madera y de ella saco el Petro-Cañón, luego volvió a donde su adversario estaba atrapado

"Con este arma podre convertir en piedra a los lideres de cada nación, el caos reinara y yo seré quien gobierne con puño de hierro" - dijo apretando fuertemente su puño, irónicamente, de hierro

"Eso no te ha funcionado nunca, ¿crees que de verdad funcionara ahora?" - pregunto con cierto tono de burla

"Si, sobretodo si al Petro-Cañón le añado un pequeño componente extra" - dijo agarrando una roca purpura de su escritorio

"¿Eso es...." - intento preguntar Superteemo nervioso

"Es un meteorito de Materia Oscura, tengo pensado usarla como fuente de alimentación, el cañón no solo petrificara sino que sera irreversible" - dijo apuntándole con el arma

"Estas loco, no sabes que puedes hacer con eso" - dijo con nerviosismo

"Se lo que puedo hacer, puedo cambiar el mundo" - dijo riendo diabolicamente

"Como quieras pero no creas que voy a permitírtelo" - le amenazo el héroe

"¿Y como piensas impedírmelo? Estas atrapado cual hormiga en mis garras" - se burlo el villano

"Yo si, pero mi compañero no" - sonrió mientras un ruido se escuchaba a fuera de la base

"¿Qué es ese ruido?" - pregunto Heimerdinger asustado

"¿Quién va a ser? Idiota.... Rumble...." - respondió mientras la pared se venia abajo

De detrás de la pared apareció una enorme maquina blanca con dos gigantes taladros por manos, Rumble Galáctico acababa de invadir la base


	75. Yordles de Acero

Rumble y su maquina habían irrumpido en la base de Veigar, en el proceso Teemo pudo liberarse de su red de Materia Oscura, pudiendo ponerse junto a su aliado

"Tienes suerte de que tuviera mi maquina operativa" - dijo Rumble desde el interior del coloso

"Podría haberme liberado, tarde o temprano" - dijo Teemo mirando hacia otro lado

"Lo que tu digas Superidiota" - dijo riéndose

"¡Eh! ¡Vosotros dos!" - grito Veigar a los dos

Cuando ambos miraron se dieron cuenta de que estaban rodeados por súbditos, apuntándoles con armas

"¿Como has cabreado a estos tíos?" - pregunto Rumble

"Intentaba robarme el arma que tanto me costo robar" - dijo mirándoles de mala manera

"Que redundante, ¿no?" - añadió Heimerdinger

Todos miraron al científico, sus palabras, aunque acertadas, no servían de mucho

"Vais a dejar que me quede con el Petro-Cañón o no volveréis a ver la luz de un nuevo día" - dijo apuntándoles con el arma

"Yo tengo una idea mejor" - dijo Rumble mientras pulsaba unos botones

"¿Dialogar como personas civilizadas?" - pregunto Heimerdinger

"No... quitárosla..." - dijo mientras un montón de humo negro empezó a salir de uno de los tubos de la maquina

"Cof cof cof, ¡No les perdáis de vista! ¡Heimerdinger informa!" - le ordeno el villano

Heimerdinger busco y agarro una gafas de color rojo, se las puso en los ojos y pudo visualizar tanto a Rumble como Superteemo

"Superteemo esta luchando contra Nº12 y Nº45" - le informo señalando la dirección

"Subditos Nº13 y Nº89 id a por ellos" - les ordeno el villano

Los súbditos corrieron hacia la posición de los héroes y dispararon sus armas, impactando en la coraza de Rumble

"Superteemo, no puedo defenderme con el fuego mientras haya gas, ¿una ayudita?" - pregunto mientras recalibraba los controles

"Si lo sabias, para que lo usas" - respondió soplando, haciendo que el gas se esfumara completamente

"Idiotas, solamente os habéis convertido en un blanco más fácil" - dijo Veigar mientras le disparaba con el Petro-Cañón a Rumble

El rayo le dio al robot, convirtiéndolo poco a poco en piedra, el yordle pudo escapar a tiempo gracias a la vaina pero su maquina no pudo salvarse

"¡No, mi maquina de combate!" - grito desesperado

"Os lo he dicho, no podéis hacer nada contra mi" - rió triunfante

"¡Veigar... detente ahora..." - intento gritar el superheroe

"No, detente tu, llevo años luchando a brazo partido para cumplir un objetivo, un destino y no pienso dejar que unos idiotas me lo impidan" - dijo redireccionando el Petro-Cañón contra Superteemo

"No lo hagas Veigar" - le dijo mirándolo fijamente

"No es culpa tuya Superteemo, te aseguro que no lo es" - dijo disparando el arma

Superteemo voló rápidamente esquivando el rayo y le golpeo fuertemente en la cara, dando como resultado que el arma volviese a dispararse hacia otra dirección, donde se encontraba Lulu

"¡Lulu!" - grito Veigar, corriendo asta ella

Lulu estaba quieta, completamente petrificada, parecía sin vida

"Lulu.... yo... lo siento...." - lloraba el villano mientras abrazaba la estatua

Poco a poco todos sus soldados empezaron a acercarse para ver lo ocurrido y consolar a su jefe

"Vamonos Rumble... dejemosle solo..." - dijo Superteemo mientras se hiba volando

"Hay días en los que me he preguntado si es humano, lo he descubierto por las malas" - dijo Rumble antes de abandonar la base


	76. Bosque Retorcido

Era un día como otro cualquiera para Veigar, estaba luchando en el Bosque Retorcido junto a dos compañeros poco habituales, Sona y Urgot, que como todos sabéis, es amor

Veigar no estaba muy entusiasmado con sus compañeros, ya conocía a Urgot de alguna que otra ocasión pero no conocía para nada a Sona

"Bueno sera mejor que me vaya al carril" - dijo Urgot agarrando un par de pociones de vida

"Veigar, ¿necesitas ayuda abajo?" - pregunto la chica a través de la música

El talento de Sona era increíble, podía usar las notas musicales para transmitir sentimientos y palabras

"No, sera mejor que vayas con Urgot" - dijo el brujo mientras colocaba en su cinturon una pocion de mana

"Entonces iré contigo Urgot" - dijo, a través de la música, a su compañero

"Como quieras...." - dijo con tono apagado

Sona se extraño un poco por su forma de hablarle, compro sus objetos y le acompaño al carril superior, donde se encontraba Garen

"Nos volvemos a ver Urgot" - dijo Garen a su oponente

"Si, esperemos que sea por ultima vez" - le respondió con rabia

La support miro a su compañero en silencio, ayudándolo a farmear súbditos, era bastante fácil, solo tenia que usar su Cazador Ácido de vez en cuando

"Sona, ¿te importa si regreso a base?" - le pregunto nervioso, si pudiera tener reacciones musculares seguramente estaría rojo de vergüenza

"Claro, puedo aguantar aquí" - respondió con una sonrisa

Urgot uso su vuelta a base y Sona se quedo en la linea, defendiendo la linea del avance de Garen

"No entiendo como puedes ayudar a ese carnicero" - dijo mientras farmeaba súbditos

"Es mi compañero, no deberías hablar así de el, tu también has hecho cosas Garen" - le recrimino, acelerando el ritmo de la música

"Yo hago justicia, en nombre de Demacia" - dijo usando su Golpe Decisivo para avanzar bajo torre, una vez llegaron sus súbditos

Sona no entendía lo que intentaba asta que vio a Rengar detrás suya, acababa de volverse visible tras usar su Emoción por la Cacería

"Siento esto Sona pero vamos a ganar esta partida" - dijo Garen lanzándose contra ella

Justo antes del impacto, Garen se vio rodeado por una extraña aura, era el Inversor de Movimiento Hipercinético de Urgot, que cambio su posición con el

El golpe de Garen fallo y sus súbditos se terminaron, por lo que la torre empezó a atacarle, momento que Urgot aprovecho para usar su Carga Corrosiva Noxiana sobre el

"Esto no ha terminado Noxiano" - dijo Garen mientras se retiraba, Rengar por el contrario desapareció en la jungla poco después de su gankeo

Tanto Urgot como Sona farmearon lo suficiente como para dejar la linea libre, luego se dirigieron hacia el nido de Vilemaw

"Si nos quedamos aquí ocultos podremos sorprender a Garen cuando llegue" - dijo Urgot apenas sin hacer ruido

Sona se quedo algo impresionada, a pesar de su aspecto Urgot parecía un gran estratega militar, el plan sin embargo duro poco, Rengar apareció en sigilo y lanzo su Golpe Bola a Vilemaw

Antes de poder reaccionar los dos fueron atrapados por las telarañas de la criatura mientras que Rengar, riéndose de ellos, uso su Destello para escapar, ahora estaban a merced de la araña


	77. Enredados

Urgot y Sona estaban atrapados en los hilos de Vilemaw, la diosa araña del Bosque Retorcido, y no había manera de poder liberarse

"Lo siento, esto es por mi culpa" - dijo Urgot con tristeza

Sona no podía decirle nada, su instrumento estaba en el suelo, por lo que se limito a negarlo con la cabeza

"Soy un carry bastante malo, igual que en todas las lineas" - dijo desanimado - "Siento que te haya tocado de compañero"

La chica le miro con tristeza, no parecía el cruel verdugo que había sido, ahora en esa situación parecía más humano que cuando estaba vivo

Sona señalo con sus dedos su instrumento musical, el cual se encontraba en el suelo

"¿Quieres tu instrumento? No se si podrás tocarlo estando atada pero intentare cogerlo" - Urgot estiro su brazo mecánico pero no pudo llegar

El carry miro a su compañera, vio su tristeza en la cara, el se sentía culpable, creía que le había humillado. Urgot hizo un esfuerzo mayor y logro alcanzar el instrumento pero esto hizo que uno de sus tubos se rompiera.

"¡Arrrgh!" - gritaba de dolor, ese tubo en especial era el de los músculos del brazo

Sona, que tenia su instrumento entre sus manos, empezó a tocar sus cuerdas, consiguiendo comunicarse con el

"¡Urgot! ¡¿Estas bien?!" - pregunto preocupada

"Si... ha sido... el tubo del musculo de mi brazo derecho..." - dijo casi sin aire

"¡Lo siento mucho Urgot, ha sido culpa mía!" - dijo con los ojos llorosos

"Hey.. no te preocupes... soy Urgot, estoy acostumbrado al dolor ¿recuerdas?" - dijo casi con un tono burlón, para que no se preocupara

"Urgot.... ¿por qué eres así?" - le pregunto la chica

"¿Como? ¿Como que por que soy así?" - pregunto extrañado

"Ignoras el dolor y lo acumulas dentro de ti, noto tu sufrimiento, pero tu solo te disculpas, asumes la culpa" - dijo algo enfadada

"Es cierto que tengo mucho dolor, pero solo me disculpo cuando debo, esta situación si a sido por mi culpa...." - dijo mientras miraba al suelo

La chica se quedo algo deprimida y fue entonces cuando una idea se le paso por la cabeza a Urgot

"Oye, Sona, tengo una idea para salir de esta, ¿confías en mi?" - le pregunto decidido

"Por supuesto" - sonrió mientras veía una chispa de determinación en sus ojos

"Atrae a Vilemaw, haz que venga" - le dijo confiado

Sona dudo por un segundo, su plan podría fallar pero sentía seguridad en sus palabras, movió sus dedos como pudo y empezó a emitir una melodía

Tras un enorme grito Vilemaw salio de su cueva y se acerco a los dos, llegando a rasgar las telas de araña con sus garras. Urgot aprovecho esto para levantar como pudo su brazo y dispararle su Carga Corrosiva Noxiana en los ojos, provocando que se retirara.

"Ahora Sona, aprovechemos para salir" - dijo Urgot extendiendo su malherido brazo para ayudarla

Sona se quedo mirándolo por un momento, tenia su brazo casi muerto y aun así solo quería ayudarla.

Ese era el trabajo que siempre hacia ella como support y cuando le vio preocuparse así por ella, como ningún carry lo había hecho nunca, fue cuando lo decidió, le quería tener siempre a su lado


	78. Sin nombre

La mansión de Veigar era una casa muy impresionante, no era un castillo ni era lujosa pero si era bastante grande, delante de la puerta había un hombre parado, era alto y portaba una katana

"Aquí debe de haber alguien que me de indicaciones" - dijo mientras tocaba la puerta

Pasaron varios minutos y finalmente alguien abrió la puerta, no se veía a nadie a primera vista, tuvo que inclinar la mirada para ver al yordle

"¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?" - pregunto el yordle levantando la cabeza

"Quería saber si podía darme indicaciones" - le dijo, extrañado, no solía ver muchos yordles

"Esta bien, ¿indicaciones para donde?" - pregunto al desconocido

"El Instituto de Guerra" - respondió con decisión

"¿El Instituto de Guerra? ¿Eres un invocador?" - pregunto, mirándole raro

"No, me han admitido como campeón, ¿pasa algo?" - pregunto desconcertado

"Cada vez eligen campeones más raros, lo siguiente seguro que es un pez gato" - dijo llevándose la mano a su cara de la decepción

"Disculpa pero soy un guerrero entrenado" - dijo algo enfadado

"El guerrero más entrenado no puede hacer nada contra bestias duraderas, maquinas capacitadas, brujos poderosos o soportes inteligentes" - dijo mirándole con mala cara

Ese hombre sintió como si el yordle estuviera molesto

"¿He dicho algo que le ha molestado?" - pregunto el extraño

"No, pero ten mas consideración, no todos los campeones son guerreros, cualquier guerrero puede ser un soldado pero los campeones son aquellos que marcan la diferencia" - dijo mientras miraba al jardín, donde se encontraban Rammus y Lulu

"Habla como si supiera del tema" - menciono el hombre

"Soy un campeón desde hace mucho y no soy un guerrero" - dijo dejando esto ultimo claro

"Entiendo, no debo subestimar a nadie" - dijo, mientras miraba a otro lado

Esta conversación ya se estaba yendo por otros lados y eso molestaba al guerrero

"De todos modos, ¿me puede decir como se llega?" - pregunto entregándole un mapa

"Esta bastante lejos, atraviesa las Tierras Vudú y sigue asta Demacia" - dijo señalando la dirección

"Muchas gracias, espero que nos veamos en la grieta" - dijo dándose la vuelta para irse

"Espera un momento" - le retuvo Veigar

"¿Pasa algo? ¿Le he molestado en algo más?" - pregunto el campeón

"No me has dicho tu nombre" - dijo Veigar

Esas palabras cambiaron el rostro del hombre que miro hacia el suelo

"Mi honor esta manchado, carezco de nombre" - dijo con tono triste

"En ese caso búscate uno rápido... Yasuo..." - le respondió el brujo

"¿Yasuo?" - pregunto el guerrero

"Es un kaiju, significa superior y todos los campeones somos superiores a un guerrero, ¿verdad?" - dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

"Yasuo.... es un buen nombre.... si no le importa que lo tome...." - dijo sonriendo

"No me importa, todo tuyo" - dijo el yordle a punto de entrar en su casa

"Por cierto, no me ha dicho su nombre" - dijo Yasuo

"Mi nombre es...." - en ese momento Veigar fue cortado por Singed, que estaba detrás suya

"Oye, Veigar, ¿por qué tardas tanto?" - pregunto en químico

En ese momento la cara de Yasuo se lleno de rabia y se lanzo contra Singed, dándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula que le tiro al suelo

"¡¿Qué te crees que haces?!" - le gritaba Veigar

"¡Este hombre es un asesino y pienso hacerle pagar sus crímenes!" - grito mientras le señalaba con su katana


	79. Algo huele mal

Yasuo señalaba con su katana a Singed, quien estaba tirado en el suelo después de haber sido atacado

"Ahhh..." - se quejaba Singed - "Eso dolió..."

"Más te va a doler cuando estés muerto" - dijo Yasuo acercándose

"Eh, para el carro, ¿como qué muerto? Aquí no va a morir nadie" - dijo Veigar poniéndose entre ambos

"Este asesino merece la muerte" - dijo Yasuo furioso

"¿Asesino? ¿Mataste a su padre o algo por el estilo?" - pregunto a su compañero

"No recuerdo haber visto a este tipo en mi vida" - respondió el químico

"Tu envenenaste toda Jonia, matando a cientas de personas" - le acuso el guerrero

"Eso es cierto" - dijo el yordle llevándose su mano a la cara como señal de frustración

"Técnicamente yo hice el gas pero no fui el que lo lanzo, eso lo hizo Darkwill" - dijo Singed intentando protegerse de la espada

"Que más da que solo lo construyeras, eso te hace responsable" - le acuso atacándole con la espada

Singed esquivo el golpe y lo levanto en el aire, tirándolo contra la puerta

"Te pido que hablemos las cosas con calma" - dijo el químico

"¿Con calma? Le has tirado contra la puerta, mi puerta" - le acuso Veigar

"Los gases que uso son dañinos pero no letales" - dijo Singed con cara de preocupación

"Es cierto, el solo usa su gas en la Liga de Leyendas" - dijo intentando calmarlo

"¿Un campeón? Para mi solo eres una deshonra" - le recrimino el espadachín

"No soy una deshonra, soy un científico muy brillante" - dijo Singed algo molesto

"Eres un asesino y un genocida" - dijo Yasuo con frivolidad

El químico, frente a estas palabras, se acerco poco a poco hacia el samurai, le agarro por el cuello y le levanto apenas sin esfuerzo

"Soy un supervillano, un campeón, un cientifico y tal vez haya matado a alguien.... pero no soy un genocida..." - dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y soltándolo en el suelo

Veigar se acerco poco a poco hacia el guerrero hasta estar enfrente suya

"En esta casa hay cinco campeones, dos de ellos supervillanos, si intentas atacarlo de nuevo no te garantizo que salgas de nuevo con vida" - dijo mirándole con los ojos brillando

"Pero... su veneno..." - intento contradecirle Yasuo

"Su veneno.... no el.... si quieres pelearte con el hazlo en la grieta...." - le dijo el brujo como ultimas palabras señalandole la puerta

"Esta no sera la ultima vez que nos veamos" - dijo Yasuo mientras se dirijia a la puerta

Antes de salir se giro para hablarle al yordle

"Siento las molestias.... y gracias por el nombre..." - dijo llendose por la puerta

Veigar cerro la puerta y vio a su compañero en el suelo, apoyado en la pared

"¿Estas bien, Singed?" - pregunto Veigar

"Si, es solo que... es difícil escapar del pasado..." - dijo con la voz temblando

"Que me vas a contar a mi" - respondió ofreciéndole la mano

Singed tomo su mano y se levanto, acompañándole hacia el interior

"Como si no tuviera suficiente con Riven y Maestro Yi, ahora esta este pirado" - se quejo el científico

"Mi lista de enemigos también ha aumentado últimamente" - dijo echándoselo un vaso de agua

"Bueno, no pensemos en eso, si estoy aquí es por otro motivo" - dijo Singed sonriendo mientras Janna avanzaba por el jardín hacia el


	80. Cita Toxica

Singed y Janna estaban sentados en un banco del jardín de Veigar, ambos callados y nerviosos

"He conocido a Lulu, es muy encantadora" - dijo sonriendo, intentando sacar algún tema

"Si, es agradable, aunque a veces saca al pobre Veigar de quicio" - se rió el químico

"Veigar y tu, ¿sois amigos desde hace mucho?" - pregunto curiosa

"Si, desde hace algunos años, cuando fundamos los Emisarios del Mal" - dijo a la par que recordaba ese momento

En los recuerdos de Singed se podía ver a un Veigar con ropas de color azul, a diferencia de ahora que son un poco moradas, dándole la mano a un Singed con pelo y más delgado

"¿Emisarios del Mal?" - pregunto extrañada

"Si, son mi equipo de... supervillanos..." - dijo Singed algo nervioso

"¿Supervillanos?" - Janna se quedo un poco asombrada, se llevo unos segundos callada y siguió - "¿Son todos como tu?" - pregunto curiosa

"¿A qué te refieres?" - pregunto el químico, confuso

"Se que eres un supervillano, y que sueles hacer el "mal" pero eres una persona agradable y simpática" - dijo esto ultimo algo colorada - "¿Son ellos como tu?" - pregunto aun roja

Singed miro sus reacciones y se quedo mudo por unos segundos, luego, estando un poco colorado se limito a responderla

"Si, mas o menos, son los mejores amigos que podría tener" - contesto sonriendo

Janna se quedo callada por unos minutos y luego le miro de reojo

"Oye Singed... ¿qué piensas de mi?" - pregunto algo colorada

"¿De ti?" - pregunto bastante rojo - "Bueno, eres una amiga con la que disfruto mucho hablando, eres muy guapa, tienes sentido del humor...." - dijo mirando hacia otro lado con los ojos en blanco

"¿Existe la probabilidad de ser algo más que una amiga?" - pregunto ocultándose la cara con las manos

En este punto Singed se quedo tieso, no sabia que estaba pasando, conocía a Janna desde hace ya unos meses y ninguna chica le había pedido salir nunca

"¿Pu-puedes concretar un poco?" - pregunto con un nudo en la garganta

"¿Aceptarías salir conmigo?" - pregunto con los ojos brillando, casi llorosos

"¡C-claro que aceptaría!" - contesto nervioso el científico

Janna al oír esto empezó a sonreír y se tiro sobre Singed para abrazarlo

"J-ja-janna, esta es la casa de Veigar... nos podría ver...." - dijo totalmente ruborizado

"No me importa" - dijo sonriendo

Mientras tanto detrás de algunos arbustos se encuentran Veigar y Rammus

"Lo que hay que ver, ni que fuera su jardín" - se quejo Veigar

"Niños y niñas, por favor, no busquéis doble sentido" - dijo Rammus con serenidad

"¿A quién le estas hablando?" - pregunto el yordle extrañado

"Nah, solo estoy rompiendo la cuarta pared" - dijo tranquilamente

"Ah, vale" - dijo mientras les miraba de reojo

"Por cierto, Veigar, has sido muy amable al invitarles para que den un paseo" - dijo el armadurillo dándole un pequeño golpe con el codo

Veigar le lanzo una mirada asesina a su presunto prisionero

"Vale, ya paro" - dijo escondiendo sus manos

"Ademas, solo les he invitado para que vean las flores que planto Lulu" - dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado

"Por cierto, ¿te has decidido ya?" - pregunto Rammus

"No, todavía no me he decido"- dijo mirando al suelo

"Pero... estamos aquí por eso, ¿no? Porque no sabias si pedirle salir a Lulu" - confeso Rammus


	81. ¿Qué es lo mejor?

Veigar, Rammus y Lulu estaban en el recibidor de la casa, despidiendo a Janna y Singed

"Adiós Janna, nos veremos en el instituto" - dijo contenta Lulu agitando su brazo

"Si, eso espero" - sonrió mientras agarraba a Singed del brazo

"Bueno, Veigar, ya nos veremos" - se despidió el químico, un poco colorado

Los dos salieron por la puerta, en ese momento Veigar se giro hacia Lulu

"Lulu, ¿por qué no vas a plantar más de tus flores?" - le pregunto el brujo

"Pero si a ti no te gustan las flores..." - contesto la hechicera sorprendida

"¡Claro de no me gustan! Pero a ti si..." - dijo ocultando su rostro con el sombrero

Lulu se quedo callada por unos segundos, luego se puso bastante roja y finalmente logro reaccionar

"¡Bi-bien! ¡Voy a plantar muchas flores!" - grito mientras corría hacia el jardín, contenta

Rammus se quedo unos instantes mirando a Veigar

"¿Qué pasa?" - pregunto el mago, aun algo colorado

"¿A qué ha venido esa escena de anime?" - pregunto el armadurillo

"¿Anime? ¿Qué es eso?" - pregunto desconcertado

"Cosas mías y de la cuarta pared" - dijo mirando hacia un lado, como si sonriera a alguien que le estaba observando

"Claro.... lo que tu digas...." - dijo el brujo, mucho más desconcertado

Ambos pasaron al salón donde se sentaron, cada uno en una punta del sofá

"Y bien, ¿te has decidido ya?" - pregunto Rammus

"No, aun no me he decidido" - declaro Veigar

"¿Y a qué estas esperando?" - pregunto Rammus mientras comía una galleta

"Es que.... es demasiado difícil.... elegir una opción..." - dijo el brujo con la voz temblorosa

"Solo decide si quieres pedirle una cita o no" - dijo sin rodeos

"Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, ¿alguna vez te has visto en esta situación?" - pregunto enfadado

"No, debido a que he pasado los últimos años en estos sitios no he visto a gente de mi especie" - dijo tranquilamente, sin perder la calma

"Oh, vaya, lo siento, no me acorde" - se disculpo mientras miraba hacia otro lado

Unos segundos en silencio pasaron mientras el brujo soplaba de desesperación

"Veigar, si le preguntas a Lulu es más que obvio que te diga que si" - dijo Rammus con seguridad

"¿Como estas tan seguro?" - pregunto el brujo

"Porque es Lulu" - dijo en seco

"Ya pero aun así....." - intento contradecirle Veigar

"Es Lulu" - dijo Rammus sin rodeos

"¡Eso no me basta como respuesta!" - grito enfadado

"Pero es cierto Veigar, va a decir que si porque es Lulu, te tiene como el tipo más guapo y romántico de Runaterra, a ti que te gusta aplastar hormigas por placer, y siempre intenta coquetear contigo, realmente te quiere" - le contesto mirándole fijamente a los ojos

Veigar se toco el rostro por un momento, era cierto que a Lulu nunca le había importado si era un héroe o un villano y tampoco el hecho de que su cara tuviera tantas cicatrices

"E-eso es cierto... pero... ¿seria suficiente para ella? ¿no crees que se merece algo mejor?" - pregunto con un tono algo deprimido

"Se merece lo mejor, por eso creo que deberías estar con ella" - dijo sonriendo antes de irse de la sala

El brujo se quedo en el sofá, pensando en la conversación, ¿iba a pedirle salir? No lo sabia, esperara un poco más...


	82. Verdugo

Veigar estaba ordenando sus libros de magia negra, llevaba apartándolo un tiempo debido a que, nuevamente, le había tocado estar en rotatoria

"Veigi" - le llamo Lulu, entrando en la habitación

"Lulu, te he dicho que llames antes de entrar... ¡Y no me llames Veigi!" - grito enfadado

"Lo sientoooo" - respondió Lulu con voz lastimera

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" - pregunto tras respirar hondo

"Hay un hombre muy extraño y extravagante que quiere verte" - respondió la yordle

"¿Un hombre extraño y extravagante?" - se pregunto el brujo mientras salia

Veigar fue por el pasillo junto con Lulu asta el recibidor, donde abrio la puerta

"¿Quién eres tu?" - pregunto el mago observando a un hombre con músculos, pelo negro, barbilla y que poseía dos enormes hachas, o al menos parecían hachas

"¿Como puede ser que no conozcas a Draaven?" - se pregunto el tipo

"¿Draven? Ah, claro, ya me acuerdo de ti, el patán de Noxus" - dijo con total tranquilidad

"¡¿Patán de Noxus?! ¡Soy el verdugo de Noxus! ¡Y es Draaven, no Draven!" - le grito enfadado

"Por mi como si te llamas Joselito, ¿qué quieres?" - pregunto, algo mosqueado

"Draaven ha venido a matarte" - dijo riendo mientras hacia una pose ridícula

"¿Por qué todos los tíos raros llaman a mi puerta?" - pregunto sin ver ninguna amenaza en el

"Vengo a matarte porque tu mataste a Vladimir y el era un Noxiano, igual que Draaven" - dijo señalándolo con un hacha

"Si por matar te refieres a escapar de un vampiro asesino que quería meterse dentro de mi y reventarme desde dentro solo porque legalmente obtuve su casa... si, le mate" - contesto mientras recordaba escena por escena el encuentro

"Has confesado ante Draaven" - rio Draven con osa pose ridicula

"Por cierto, ¿te ha dicho Swain que vengas?" - pregunto el yordle

"No, Draaven ha venido por cuenta propia" - afirmo el noxiano

"Entonces, ¿no te ha enviado nadie?" - pregunto, para asegurarse, Veigar

"Por ultima vez, Draaven ha venido porque ha querido" - respondió con cara de enfado

"Lulu, ¿por qué no vas a preparar algo de té?" - le pregunto a la chica 

"¡Claro que si, Veigi!" - grito mientras corría hacia la cocina

Veigar se acerco un poco a su oponente

"¿Sabe Swain que has venido?" - pregunto Veigar

"No, el señor Jericho no sabe que Draaven ha venido" - dijo negandolo con un dedo

"Mira, vete a tu casa, ponte a ver lucha libre o lo que sea y déjame en paz" - le advirtió Veigar

"Draaven no se ira de aquí tan fácilmente" - dijo el muy cabezota

"Podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas" - le amenazo el Maestro del Mal

"A Draaven le gusta hacer las cosas siempre por las malas" - dijo sonriendo

"Esta bien, tendremos que pelear a muerte" - dijo el brujo sin ánimos - "Antes de empezar, ¿podrías dar un par de pasos fuera de la puerta?" - pregunto el mago

"Claro, Draaven siempre da ventaja a su oponente" - dijo dando unos pasos hacia atrás

Draven sonrió y empezó a girar sus hachas, o lo que sean, mientras sonreía

"Vas a comprobar el poder de Draa..." - sus palabras cesaron cuando un meteorito de Materia Oscura cayo sobre el, dejándolo inconsciente

"Este se va a pasar un día en las mazmorras" - susurro Veigar mientras le arrastraba


	83. Cadenas de Hierro

La mansión de Veigar era grande, tenia muchos pasillos y habitaciones, sin embargo los gritos de Draven, que se encontraba en la mazmorra, se escucharan desde la entrada

"¡Maldito enano! ¡Saca a Draaven de aquí ahora mismo!" - gritaba

"¿Qué vas a hacer si te libero?" - pregunto el yordle, previniendo su respuesta

"¡Draaven te matara, por supuesto!" - grito el bárbaro señalandole con un pie

Estas palabras fueron suficientes para que Veigar cerrara la puerta

"¡Cuando Draaven sea libre, te destruirá!" - grito con un enfado descomunal

"Oye, ¿te importaría hacer menos ruido? Estoy intentando dormir" - le dijo Rammus con toda la tranquilidad del mundo... y estando atado con grilletes a la pared....

"Draaven te conoce, eres Skarner" - dijo señalandolo con uno de sus pies

"Yo soy Rammus, Skarner es el escorpión" - le corrigió

"¿Seguro? Draaven no suele equivocarse"

"Tan seguro como de que estas preso con unos grilletes" - le respondió tranquilamente

"Draaven saldrá de aquí porque Draaven es incerrable" - dijo con una pose ridícula

"¿Incerrable? ¿Esa palabra existe?" - pregunto Rammus

"Esta en el diccionario de Draaven junto a Draaaaven y Draaaven"

"Lo que tu digas... ¿por qué estas aquí de todas formas?" - pregunto al bárbaro

"Vine a matar a ese yordle y aprovecho que Draaven estaba pensando en una táctica para atacar por detrás y dejarme inconsciente" - dijo como si fuera el héroe

"¿Por qué quieres matar a Veigar? No te ha hecho nada" - dijo algo confundido

"Veigar mato a Vladimir, un campeón de Noxus, merece morir" - dijo enfadado

"Pero fue en defensa propia" - argumento Rammus

"Draaven no entiende que quieres decir" - dijo mientras se esforzaba por pensar en lo que decía

"Si Vladimir hubiera querido matarte, ¿le habrías matado tu?" - pregunto

"Vladimir no atacaría a alguien de Noxus, pero si lo intentara Draaven le mataría" - dijo con una expresión de furia

"Eso mismo le paso a Veigar, Vladimir quiso matarlo y el se defendió" - dijo Rammus

"Tal vez Draaven se haya apresurado, después de todo es amigo del general" - dijo mirando el suelo

"Deberías pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas, así serias mejor campeón" - le dijo Rammus

"Draaven prefiere actuar antes que pensar" - dijo sonriendo

"¿Tus padres no te enseñaron a mantener la calma?" - pregunto Rammus

"Draaven no conoció a sus padres, fue su hermano Darius quien le cuido" - contesto sin tanta alegría

Darius, también conocido como "La Mano de Noxus" era un militar y campeón que disfrutaba cortando por la mitad a los enemigos con su hacha de hierro

"Tal vez deberías pasar más tiempo con Swain, el podría ayudarte a mejorar"

"¿Draaven podría mejorar la perfección absoluta? Suena bien" - contesto con una sonrisa

Fue en ese momento en el que Veigar entro en las mazmorras

"¿Y bien? ¿Aun quieres matarme?" - pregunto el brujo sin preocupación alguna

"Draaven ya no se interesa en ti, Draaven tiene que mejorar la perfección absoluta de Draaven"

"Lo que tu digas.... simplemente no vuelvas" - dijo quitando le los grilletes

"Draaven dice hasta la vista" - dijo antes de correr disparado como un cohete

"¿Otra charla de auto ayuda?" - pregunto mientras miraba a su prisionero

"¿Por qué no? Así te ahorras gastos alimenticios" - dijo riéndose

Mientras tanto a lo lejos Draven paró en seco al darse cuenta de que se dejó sus hachas.


	84. Visiones del pasado

Era Halloween, los yordles se disfrazaban y pedían dulces por todas las puertas, entre los yordles se encontraban nuestros protagonistas, aunque uno de ellos.....

"Veigi, deja de poner esa cara" - le dijo Lulu, quien iba vestida de arlequín, con la mitad del traje rojo y la otra mitad negro ademas de pequeños trozos blancos en sus mangas y cuello

"No quería venir a pedir dulces...." - se quejo Veigar, este iba vestido de payaso o similar, tenia una camisa verde con una chaqueta y pantalones morados

"Pero es divertido y así conseguiremos muchos dulces" - dijo el hada aun sonriendo

"Sabes que no me gustan los dulces..." - dijo entrecerrando los ojos de manera acusadora

"¿E-en serio?...." - contesto nerviosa

"¿Seguro que no es porque querías tener más dulces para ti?" - le pregunto casi afirmativamente

"¡Claro que no! ¡Y-yo solo quería...." - intento defenderse Lulu, nerviosa y algo colorada

"Bueno, ve a la dichosa casa a por los dulces, no quiero quedarme en esta ciudad tanto tiempo" - declaro Veigar cruzado de brazos 

"Pero si no vienes también no te darán dulces" - su compañero le miro con sus ojos inyectados en sangre, por lo que cambio de opinión

Mientras Lulu iba, Veigar se quedaba mirando a la gente, había sitios donde el Halloween, o como muchos decían Horrorween, era un mal presagio

"Esta Lulu... cuanto tiempo más...." - se detuvo cuando detrás suya le pareció ver un gran muro con barrotes de prisión

El mago se extraño de la situación asta el punto de tocarlo

"¿Como ha cambiado..." - antes de que pudiera terminar unos grilletes salieron del muro y agarraron a Veigar

El yordle intento usar su magia pero no funcionaba, a sus lados nuevos muros se levantaban y delante suya una pesada puerta de metal, le costo pero supo en que sitio se había metido

"No... aquí.... aquí no...." - se decía así mismo mientras empezaba a respirar fuerte

Veigar estaba preso en una cárcel de Noxus, la misma en la que había sido encerrado tiempo atrás, era exactamente igual, incluso los instrumentos de tortura estaban en la sala, sobre una mesa

"Sacadme de aquí.... ¡sacadme de aquí!" - gritaba mientras intentaba liberarse de los grilletes

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, parece que a mi preso favorito le ha entrado un ataque de histeria" - dijo un hombre encapuchado, como los verdugos, agarrando un trozo de hierro al rojo vivo

"No... no... ¡No, fuera!" - gritaba a medida que el verdugo se acercaba más

"Veigar....." - decía el hombre riéndose

"No.. ¡déjame en paz!" - gritaba más fuerte

"¡Veigar!" - grito una voz más femenina

En ese momento Veigar abrió los ojos y se vio de nuevo en Bandle, apoyado en una pared normal y frente a Lulu, la cual estaba con cara de preocupación

"Veigar, ¿qué te ha pasado? No respondías y parecías en trance" - le decía la chica preocupada

"No... no es nada... nada serio... debí de haberme quedado dormido" - dijo recuperando el aliento

"¡No me des esos sustos!" - gritaba la yordle mientras le abrazaba llorando

"L-lo siento Lulu" - respondió algo colorado al ver que otro les miraban

Desde lejos todo estaba siendo observado por un espantapájaros que portaba una guadaña y que, estando rodeado de cuervos, no paraba de reírse


	85. Horrorween

Lulu y Veigar pararon para descansar en un banco

"¿Te encuentras mejor?" - pregunto la chica

"Estoy bien, ¿has recogido muchos dulces?" - pregunto intentando cambiar de tema

"He recogido muchos, sobretodo bombones de chocolate" - dijo sonriendo

"¿Chocolate? Nunca fui fan del chocolate" - dijo pensativo

"No te gusta ningún dulce" - dijo inflando los mofletes

"Eso no es cierto, solo odio el 90%" - dijo con sarcasmo

"Eres un yordle muy raro" - dijo soplando la hechicera

"¿Raro? Tu le das golosinas a un insecto mágico" - dijo señalando a Pixie

"Pixie no es un insecto" - dijo algo molesta

"¡Pixie!" - grito el hada

"Lo que sea" - dijo mirando hacia otro lado

"Si sigues portándote así el espíritu del Horrorween vendrá a por ti" - dijo señalandole

"¿Espíritu del Horrorween? Empiezas a sonar como Kalista" - dijo con tono preocupante

"El espíritu del Horrorween existe, tortura a los que no lo celebran" - le advirtió la yordle

Paso un rato y tanto Lulu como Pixie comieron algunos dulces

"Oye Veigar, ¿seguro que no quieres chocolate?" - pregunto mirándole de reojo

"Segurisimo, ¿por qué insistes?" - le pregunto

"Si te lo doy de forma distinta, ¿lo probarias?" - le pregunto colorada

"¿Otra forma? Como que otra...." - Veigar se giro y comprendió a que se refería

Lulu estaba inclinando su cabeza hacia Veigar con un bombón de chocolate en la boca

"¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?!" - le grito colorado

"The dhoy chocolathe dhe forma esphecial" - apenas se le entendía con el chocolate

"¡¿Y tiene que ser aqui?! Delante de todo el mundo...." - comento, murmurando esta ultima parte

Lulu mastico el chocolate, luego le miro con enfado

"Dijiste que lo comerías..." - dijo enfadada

"¡Pero no me refería de ese tipo de cosas! - grito ocultando con su sombrero su rostro

"¡Eres un tonto!" - grito casi llorando

"Lulu... yo...." - en ese momento Veigar vio a alguien delante suya

Delante de el había un espantapájaros con una guadaña y rodeado por cuervos que miraban fijamente a Veigar

"¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?" - pregunto el brujo

"Soy.... Fiddlesticks...." - dijo con una voz profunda

"Claro, de la liga, ¿pasa algo?" - pregunto confuso

"Tu no respetas Horrorween.... debes ser castigado...." - dijo señalandole con la guadaña

"Y dale con el espíritu del Horrorween, que pesados" - se quejo el brujo

En ese momento una pequeña bombilla se encendió en su cabeza

"Oye, tu no me lanzarías tu habilidad del miedo, ¿verdad?" - pregunto algo enfadado

"Si, ¡Fiddlesticks! ¡Espíritu del..." - su linea fue cortada cuando Veigar le lanzo su Prender - "¡Ahhhhh! ¡Al suelo y rodar! ¡Al suelo y rodar!" - gritaba como intentaba apagar su fuego

"Y no vuelvas a hacerlo.... ¡Nunca!" - grito con furia

Veigar y Lulu estaban saliendo de la ciudad cuando se pararon un momento

"¿Aun sigues enfadada?" - le pregunto el mago

Lulu tenia la cabeza agachada y casi llorando

"Dios mio..." - agarro la bolsa de dulces que tenia la chica

"¡Mis dulces!" - grito la chica

"Cállate" - le ordeno algo colorado

Veigar agarro una chocolatina, se la puso en boca y agarro a la yordle

"Ve-veigar...." - intento decirle Lulu antes de que este juntara su boca con la suya para darle el bombón de chocolate

Segundos después el mago se separo de ella 

"¡No quiero más quejas!" - grito mientras andaba rápidamente

"¡Ve-veigi! ¡Qui-quiero otro!" - gritaba la chica, totalmente roja, persiguiéndole

"¡Pues cógelo tu misma y no me llames Veigi!" - le grito sin dejar de andar


	86. Hey, hey, Veigi

Todo estaba muy calmado en casa de Veigar, el se encontraba con el poro en el salón, a la espera de un amigo que hiba a visitarle

"Esto es lo que necesitaba, un buen vaso de zumo y relajarme" - dijo mientras bostezaba y estiraba sus brazos

Veigar se fue quedando dormido poco a poco asta que oyó un pequeño ruidito que le despertó

"Me he quedado dormido..." - dijo mientras abría los ojos

"No pasa nada Veigi, puedes seguir durmiendo" - dijo Lulu con un tono suave

"Esta bien..... un momento...." - Veigar se dio cuenta de que su cabeza, y sombrero, estaban sobre las rodillas de Lulu

"¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?!" - le grito avergonzado, apartandose

"Solo estoy dejando que descanses Veigi..." - le dijo bastante colorada

"¡Eso hacia antes de que vinieras! ¡Y no me llames Veigi!" - le grito aun colorado

"Pero tu eres mi Veigi, eres mi niño boni...." - sus palabras se cortaron con una mirada siniestra por parte de su compañero

"¿Decías algo, Lulu?" - pregunto con una voz perturbadora

"Preguntaba... ¿Por qué odias que te llame así?" - le pregunto con nerviosismo

"Es denigrante, soy el Maestro del Mal, mi nombre da miedo" - dijo apretando su puño de hierro

"Pero es muy mono..." - dijo con tono tristón

"Lulu, no me gusta que me llames así, ¡entiéndelo de una vez!" - grito intentando que lo comprendiera

"Esta bien, te llamare de otra manera" - le dijo Lulu cruzando los brazos y pensando

Veigar por su parte se veía cansado, intentaba relajarse y solo consiguió molestia

"Pues te llamare.... dulcin...." - dijo totalmente colorada

"Estas de broma... ¿verdad?" - pregunto con algo de miedo a que dijera que no

"Si no te gusta te puedo llamar Vivi" - le dijo mirándolo de reojo

"Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido o significado" - le dijo enfadado

"Pues.... cari...." - su boca fue tapada por la enorme mano del brujo

"Veigar, quiero que me llames Veigar, ¿entendido?" - le pregunto amenazante

"Esta bien...." - dijo con un tono de decepción

"Lulu, entiéndeme, me pones en evidencia siempre que lo dices" - le intento decir

"No, esta bien, Veigar...." - dijo casi sin ánimos

"Dios, hablar contigo es imposible" - se quejo llevando su mano a la cara

"Lo siento, Veigar...." - seguía diciendo desanimada

"¿Seguirás así toda la vida por culpa de un mote?" - le pregunto enfadado

"Tal vez, Veigar...." - le respondió la hechicera

Veigar se callo por un momento, por un lado era bastante vergonzoso que le llamara así a el, el Maestro del Mal, por otro lado a ella le hacia feliz llamarlo de esa forma

"Si te dejo llamarme así.... ¿lo harás con menos frecuencia?" - le pregunto dudoso

"Si, seguro que si" - dijo mirándole de reojo, esperando su aceptación

"Esta bien... puedes llamarme así... solo algunas veces... ¡¿entendido?!" - grito intentando ocultar su rostro, rojo por hablarle a la cara

"¡Veigi!" - grito mientras le abrazaba

"¡Suéltame!" - grito el brujo

En ese mismo momento sonó el timbre de la puerta

"Ya debe de haber llegado" - dijo mientras andaba con Lulu pegado a el hacia la puerta

"Hola Veigar, veo que tu y Lulu estáis mas unidos" - bromeo nada más abrir la puerta

"Dame una razón para no cerrarte la puerta" - le dijo enfadado

"Porque te traigo el arma definitiva" - dijo señalando una enorme caja que emitía luz roja


	87. Lulu Battlecast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 4 de la "Saga de las Máquinas"

Veigar tiene poca paciencia, perdía los nervios con cualquier persona, incluido campeones, pero con sus amigos tenia bastante, aun así eso no fue suficiente esta vez

"Viktor.... ¡¿qué diablos es esto?!" - grito señalando una especie de robot

El robot tenia el mismo aspecto que Lulu, estaba reforzado con acero, tenia una especie de garras, sus ojos eran rojos y poseía un bastón de hierro

"Es el arma que me pediste" - dijo Viktor

"¡Yo no te pedi eso! ¡Te pedi una lanza!" - le grito el brujo

Mientras Lulu miraba y tocaba la Lulu metálica, Viktor sacaba un pequeño papel de su bolsillo

"He seguido los planos que me enviaste" - dijo enseñándole unos planos de la lanza y al lado un enorme dibujo de Lulu que tapaba casi todo

"¡Lulu! ¡¿Por qué has pintado aqui encima?!" - le pregunto enfadado el Maestro del Mal

"Bueno... me pareció que se vería más colorido...." - dijo sonriendo

"¡Viktor! ¡¿No te extraño que los planos fueran tan raros?!" - le grito mostrándoselos en su cara

"Tan extraño como un tipo que dice ser Maestro del Mal y que vive con un hada y con una yordle hechicera mientras comen galletas" - le respondió ofendido por sus palabras

"Ya, lo que sea, de todos modos solo necesito la lanza" - respondió mirando hacia otro lado

"Me temo que la lanza es solo un canalizador, el arma es el robot entero" - contesto mientras señalaba el robot

Mientras Viktor discutía con Veigar, la Lulu robot empezó a mirar a sus alrededores, cuando vio a Veigar empezó a andar asta su posición

"¿Entonces vas a crear más Battlecast? Podrías..." - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la Lulu Battlecast, que abrazo con fuerza al brujo

"¡Hey! ¿Qué estas haciendo con mi Veigi?" - le pregunto enfadada la yordle

"¿Tu Veigi?" - dijo Viktor lanzandole una mirada a Veigar

"¡No me mires así y quitamela!" - le grito el mago

"Sus patrones son parecidos a los de Lulu, tal vez por eso te esta abrazando" - empezó a especular Viktor

"¡Oye, este robot no esta hecho de plumas precisamente!¡Me esta abrazando demasiado fuerte!" - se quejo Veigar enojado

Viktor se coloco detrás del robot y abrió una pequeña placa, después pulso unos cuantos botones y la Lulu Battlecast se apago

"Es la ultima vez que te pido un arma" - le dijo Veigar a su compañero

"No es mi culpa que los planos fueran ilegibles" - le contesto Viktor, algo indignado

"¡No abraces así a Veigi! ¡Solo yo puedo abrazarle así!" - grito Lulu a su replica

"Veigi...." - menciono Viktor mirando de reojo al mago

"¡¿Quieres dejar de mirarme?!" - le grito Veigar colorado

En ese momento Veigar vio como un yordle azulado se acercaba corriendo hacia su casa

"Oye, ¿ese no es Rumble?" - se pregunto mientras lo veía llegar

"¡Veigar! ¡Viktor!" - gritaba el yordle antes de pararse delante de ellos

"Hey Rumble, toma un respiro, ¿pasa algo?" - pregunto el brujo al verle exhausto

"Es... mi maquina de combate...." - intento explicar casi sin aire

"¿Qué le pasa a tu maquina?" - pregunto Viktor

"Esta viniendo hacia aquí.... ¡para destruir tu casa!" - grito histérico

"¡¿Como dices?!" - grito Veigar en respuesta

Antes de que pudieran terminar de hablar aparecio a lo lejos la Maquina de Combate de Rumble, volando en dirección hacia Veigar


	88. La Rebelión de las Máquinas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 4 de la "Saga de las Máquinas"

La Maquina de Combate de Rumble se estaba acercando cada vez más hacia Veigar, para frenarla Viktor coloco algunos Campos Gravitatorios, no le detendrían eternamente pero si lo suficiente para pensar en algo

"¿Por qué esa maquina tuya quiere destruir mi casa?" - pregunto enfado

"Porque esta programada para eso" - contesto mientras pensaba

"¡¿Y por qué demonios lo programas para eso?!" - grito agarrandole de la chaqueta

"Tranquilízate, no fue mi culpa" - le dijo molesto por su acción

"Vosotros, calmaos de una vez, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo" - les dijo Viktor mientras les separaba

Ambos se lanzaron una mirada de enfado por sus respectivas puyas

"Rumble, ¿como es que se programo así?" - le pregunto el científico

"Estaba añadiendo las localizaciones cuando me visitaron Tristana y Teemo, el explorador cafre se puso a juguetear con los controles y accidentalmente programo el mecanismo de ataque" - explico el yordle

"¿Todo esto es por culpa de Teemo? Ese hijo de (bababui), voy a (bababui) por su (bababui) culo" - empezó a maldecir Veigar

"Veigi, no digas esas cosas feas" - le regaño Lulu

"Veigi....." - dijo en voz baja Rumble mientras le miraba

"¡¿Tu también con lo mismo?!" - pregunto airado el brujo

Mientras seguían discutiendo, la Maquina había terminado de pasar por los Campos Gravitatorios y prosiguió su camino hacia el Maestro del Mal

"Se acerca de nuevo" - Viktor pensó y fue entonces cuando miro de reojo a Lulu Battlecast, esa era la solución - "Ya lo tengo, Lulu Battlecast"

"¿Qué? ¿Lulu Battlecast?" - Rumble estaba confuso

"¿Esa es tu mejor idea?" - pregunto Veigar algo decepcionado

"Observa y veras" - dijo confiado mientras le reactivaba

Lulu Battlecast empezó a temblar, segundos después se le encendieron los ojos como señal de que ya estaba en funcionamiento

"Lulu Battlecast, ve contra la Maquina de Combate de Rumble" - ordeno el científico

"En verdad se llama Tristy" - aclaro Rumble, esto provoco un tremendo silencio entre todos los presentes - "Animo.... Maquina de Combate..." - dijo en voz baja

La Maquina uso un mazo de pinchos que poseía en uno de los brazos para golpear a la Lulu Battlecast, el ataque no le hizo mucho daño debido a su cubierta de acero

Al ver que el daño físico no le hacia nada intento usar su lanzallamas pero el acero podía soportar esas temperaturas por el momento

"Tu maquina no es nada comparada con la mía" - rió Viktor al ver su inutilidad - "Lulu Battlecast utiliza tu Rayo de la Muerte" - le ordeno su creador

El cetro que poseía Lulu Battlecast empezó a brillar con un intenso color rojo, segundos después un poderoso rayo de energía empezó a golpear a la maquina en las piernas y brazos, descuartizándola

"Me parece que esto esta más que ganado" - dijo aliviado Veigar

"Me da pena mi pobre maquina.... (bababui) Teemo...." - se quejo el pobre Rumble

Todos parecía normal asta que la maquina de Rumble empezó a ponerse de un intenso color carmesí, tras un sonido extraño lanzo una serie de misiles que destruyeron a la Lulu Battlecast

"¡Ha destruido a la Lulu Battlecast!" - dijo Viktor señalando el suelo quemado

"Peor aun, cuando esta así de rojo es que se ha activado su autodestrucción"- dijo Rumble ante la sorpresa de todos


	89. Momento Crítico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 4 de la "Saga de las Máquinas"

a máquina de Rumble estaba destrozada, temblando y con un color rojo vivo, se acababa de activar la cuenta atrás de su autodestrucción

"¡¿Por qué añadiste una autodestrucción?!" - grito el brujo a su compañero

"Por si alguien me la quería robar, es lógico, ¿verdad?" - pregunto Rumble al científico, esperando que le diera la razón

"No, eso es muy estúpido" - sus palabras se clavaron como cuchillos en Rumble

"De todos modos, ¿cuanto tiempo tiene esa cosa?" - pregunto Veigar sin dejar de mirarla

"Teniendo en cuenta el radio, unos cinco minutos" - dijo calculándolo mentalmente

"¡¿Cinco minutos?!" - grito el mago al ver que tenían poco tiempo

"¿No puedes detener la detonación?" - pregunto Viktor

"Esta bloqueado, estaba trabajando en sus sistemas cuando ese (bababui) Teemo lo desconfiguró" - dijo con cierto tono de odio

"Oye, Veigi, ¿qué pasara cuando explote?" - pregunto Lulu, que estaba junto a Pixie, muy preocupada

"No va a explotar, no dejaremos que pase" - le dijo Veigar acariciándole la cabeza

"Buena manera de pasar tus últimos cuatro minutos de vida, Veigi" - dijo Viktor mirándolo de reojo

"¡Quieres parar ya!" - grito a pleno pulmón

"Necesitamos opciones" - dijo Rumble preocupado por la explosión

"Mi Horizonte de Sucesos podría parar la detonación unos segundos pero no seria suficiente" - dijo Veigar

"¿No hay ninguna cosa en la maquina que pueda activarse?" - pregunto Viktor al yordle azul

"Esta su Escudo de Restos, podría usarlo para frenar la explosión, crearía solo una onda pero tendría que hacerlo en el momento justo" - le dijo el mecánico

"Es demasiado arriesgado, no tenemos tanta precisión" - dijo Veigar preocupado

"Mi Campo Gravitatorio podría frenar el ritmo de la explosión pero...." - dijo Viktor mientras escribía unos cálculos en su hoja

"Todo esto es por tu culpa Rumble" - le dijo enfadado Veigar

"¡No es por mi culpa, es por culpa de Teemo!" - grito el yordle

"¿Podéis dejaros ya de discutir? ¡Necesitamos apagar ese trasto!" - grito Viktor

"Estamos intentando pensar en algo" - reprocho Rumble

"¿Hasta donde llegaría la explosión?" - pregunto el hechicero

"Mas o menos el ratio de tu mansión" - dijo mirando los alrededores

"Como te odio" - le dijo Veigar con furia

"Se me ocurre una idea....." - dijo Viktor

"¿En serio? Dilo, solo quedan dos minutos" - le dijo Rumble nervioso

"Veigar usara su Horizonte para frenar el ritmo de la bomba, yo usare mi Campo Gravitatorio para reducir el impacto, Lulu le encogerá de tamaño y Rumble usara su Escudo de Restos" - dijo mientras escribía en una libreta

"¿Eso detendrá la explosión?" - pregunto Veigar

"Habrá una explosión pero no nos alcanzara" - le confirmo Viktor

"No tenemos nada que perder" - dijo Rumble sacando un dispositivo

"¿La vida te parece poco?" - le respondió Veigar

La máquina estaba cerca de explotar, Veigar uso su Horizonte de Sucesos y Viktor su Campo Gravitatorio para que fuera frenando

"Tu turno Lulu" - le dijo Rumble

Lulu uso su Banal, reduciendo su tamaño, Rumble activo su Escudo de Restos y fue entonces cuando la máquina exploto, la onda apenas fue notada por los presentes, que cerraron los ojos

"Eso fue...." - un gigantesco trozo de hierro paso por delante de Viktor - "...peligroso"

"¡Veigi!" - grito Lulu fuertemente

Cuando miraron vieron a Veigar, que estaba delante de Lulu, con un gran trozo de metal clavado en su espalda y con mucha sangre


	90. Enfermera Lulu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 4 de la "Saga de las Máquinas"

Veigar fue herido durante la destrucción de la máquina de Rumble, por lo que tuvo que ir al hospital, tras recuperarse le mandaron guardar reposo

"Bueno, estoy preso en mi habitación pero al menos estoy tranquilo" - dijo mientras empezaba a cerrar los ojos de cansancio

Paso un rato y a Veigar le dio por abrir por un momento los ojos, su visión fue ver a Lulu vestida de enfermera delante suya, con una bandeja con un plátano

"Lulu... ¿qué haces así vestida?" - pregunto el yordle extrañado

"Vengo a cuidarte Veigi" - dijo con una amplia sonrisa

"¿Cu-cuidarme? No necesito ser cuidado, soy Veigar, el Maestro del Mal" - dijo enfadado

"Pero Veigi estas malherido, necesitas cuidados, y te he traído un plátano" - dijo alegre levantando el plátano

"¡No me llames Veigi! Y no me gustan los plátanos" - dijo con frustración

"Ok...." - Lulu agarro el plátano y lo tiro lejos - "¿Qué quieres que haga por ti?"

"Déjame que lo piense, oh si, ¡nada, solo déjame descansar!" - grito muy enfadado

"Esta bien, entonces iré a por un poco de sopa" - dijo Lulu mientras se iba brincando

En ese momento el Poro apareció por la habitación, se acerco a donde Veigar y de un salto se puso en los pies de su cama donde empezó a dormir

"Al menos tu si estas callado y en calma" - dijo mientras bostezaba

Lulu tardaba bastante así que Veigar se quedo un poco dormido

"¡Veigar, ya estoy aquí...!" - Lulu entro en la habitación corriendo y resbalando con el plátano, la sopa cayo encima de Veigar

".....¡Ahhhhhhh!" - grito mientras salia vapor de su cuerpo

"¡Lo siento mucho Veigi!" - decía la chica nerviosa

"¡Fuera de aquí! Tengo que cambiarme" - dijo con toda la ropa llena de sopa

Lulu espero unos minutos fuera y luego entro, vio a Veigar con un pijama de color morado oscuro y con su sombrero

"Siento lo de la sopa...." - dijo Lulu algo triste

"No pasa nada, quemaba mucho pero se que no era tu intención" - dijo cruzado de brazos y mirando hacia la ventana

"¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas algo?" - pregunto el hada mirándole con una cara triste

"Si quieres... puedes quedarte a mi lado...." - respondió con el sombrero tapándole toda la cara

"S-si, claro que si Veigi" - dijo sonriendo

"No me llames Veigi...." - le contesto con un tono de cansancio

Paso un rato largo y Veigar se quedo dormido, Lulu estaba a su lado mirándole fijamente

"Pixie" - dijo el hada que acompañaba a Lulu

"Así es, esta completamente dormido" - le dijo Lulu sonriendo

La hechicera se quedo pensando por un momento y entonces se puso a mirar a Veigar

"Completamente...." - susurro en voz baja mientras se le acercaba más y más

Lulu agarro suavemente la túnica de Veigar y la levanto, entonces vio la barriga de Veigar, al contrario que los demás yordles el tenia un pelaje oscuro, Lulu empezó a tocar su pelo

"Que suave.... y que calentito...." - dijo mientras apoyaba su cara en su estomago

Lulu se quedo así varios segundos asta que levanto la cabeza y vio a su amigo despierto

"Lulu....." - dijo mirándole fijamente

"¡Veigar! ¡Veras... yo....! ¡Y luego Pixie!" - intento explicar la chica

Sus excusas fueron interrumpidas por Veigar, quien le abrazo fuertemente, Lulu se limito a sonreir


	91. La Navidad Mágica de Lulu

Han pasado ya un par de semanas desde que Veigar se recupero y la navidad se acerca

"¡Veigi! ¡Veigi!" - gritaba Lulu, corriendo por los pasillos

"¿Qué quieres Lulu?" - pregunto Veigar, quien estaba en su sillón leyendo

"¿Qué estas leyendo?" - preguntaba Lulu curiosa

"El Yordle que robo la navidad, me encanta como se ponen tristes cuando le roban todos los regalos" - dijo con una sonrisa diabólica

"Pero Veigar, tenemos que montar la fiesta" - dijo inflando sus mofletes

"¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta?" - pregunto el brujo

"Esta fiesta" - Lulu le entrego una tarjeta de invitación

"Queridos amigos... feliz navidad... os invitamos a la fiesta.... de parte Lulu y Veigi.... espera... ¡¿has montado una fiesta de navidad sin decirme nada?!" - grito Veigar enfadado

"Sin decirte nada no, te pregunte ayer" - se defendió la hada

"Eso no es cierto" - dijo acusándola con el dedo

"Si, lo es, te pregunte "Veigi, ¿podemos hacer una fiesta?" y tu contestaste "Claro que si cariño, lo que tu quieras", ¿recuerdas?" - pregunto con la cara roja

"¡Eso no ha pasado nunca!" - grito enfadado

"De todos modos ya están enviadas" - dijo Lulu sonriendo

Veigar se le acerco y empezó a acariciarle la cara

"Vuelve a hacerlo y juro que devorare tu alma" - le amenazo

"Ve-veigar... que cosas tan bonitas me dices..." - contesto sonrojada

"Dios... es imposible hablar contigo... de todos modos, ¿a quién has invitado?" - pregunto curioso

"A los Emisarios del Mal, a Rumble y a Tristana" - contesto dando saltitos

"Ahora vamos a tener que preparar la fiesta" - dijo con frustración

Las horas pasaron, Veigar y Lulu colocaron adornos por las paredes, pusieron el árbol de navidad y prepararon una mesa con muchos tipos de comida

"Solo falta un detalle" - Veigar agarro el mando y encendió la tele

"Hoy retransmitimos el clásico de los 80, pero imaginaos que es otro año en esta dimensión, "Noche de Paz, Noche de Muerte" disfruten" - decía el narrador del anuncio

Pasaron unos minutos y la gente empezó a llegar, el primero fue Xerath quien iba acompañado por Sivir

"Buenas noches Veigar" - le saludaba Xerath

"Buenas Xerath, ¿sivir?" - el brujo parecía algo confuso - "Me extraña que esteis saliendo, por lo de Azir"

"Que sea la nieta de mi archienemigo no significa que no pueda salir con ella" - contesto el mago

Fue viniendo más gente, Nautilus se tuvo que quedar en el jardín por su tamaño pero con la ventana abierta

"Muy bonita fiesta Veigar" - decía Singed con Janna a su lado en el sofá

"Una reunión diga de las sombras" - decía Zed

"Zed, cariño, deja de hablar de las sombras por una vez" - le contestaba Syndra

Al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba Viktor charlando con Lissandra

"Y entonces la máquina reventó" - decía Viktor, relatando lo ocurrido antes

"Te dije que ya estoy reparando ese fallo....." - respondía Rumble, quien estaba entre ellos

"Oye Lulu, ¿como convenciste a Veigar para la fiesta?" - le pregunto la yordle a su amiga

"Se lo pedí y el acepto" - Lulu lanzo una mirada cariñosa a Veigar, que estaba hablando con Diana y Swain

Mientras tanto en el exterior un hombre con ropa de invierno y gafas naranjas observa la casa

"Disfrutad de vuestra navidad.... porque sera la ultima..." - dijo a medida que varias arañas con pelaje marrón aparecían detrás suya


	92. Pesadilla antes de navidad

La fiesta que habían montado Lulu y Veigar seguía normal, cada cual disfrutaba lo mejor posible

"Draven me dijo que había estado charlando contigo" - le dijo Swain a Rammus

"Si, se dejo caer por aquí" - le contesto el armadurillo

"Espero que no molestara"

"Es un chaval agradable, algo hiperactivo" - dijo con tranquilidad

"Oh, me alegro de...." - Swain se callo por unos segundos

"¿Pasa algo?" - pregunto Rammus extrañado

"No, me pareció notar algo en el cuello" - dijo tocándose la nuca

En el jardín se encontraba Nautilus hablando con Viktor y Diana

"¿Qué tal te va?" - preguntaba el científico a su gigantesco compañero

"Bien, hace poco tuve un encuentro con Gangplank, casi le dejo muerto" - dijo orgulloso

"Eso es bueno, la próxima tendrá que implantarse un brazo" - se burlo

"Oye, Viktor, ¿no sientes mucho frió?" - pregunto Diana tocándose el cuello

"No, no noto que...." - Viktor se detuvo a medida que empezaba a tocarse el cuello - "He notado algo en el cuello, serán alucinaciones mías...."

En el interior de la casa Singed y Janna se acomodaban en el sofá

"Singed..." - le llamo Janna - "Estas helado...." - dijo preocupada

"No es nada.... solo un poco de frió...." - contesto bostezando

Veigar estaba charlando con Rumble al lado de la chimenea

"Dime, ¿estas construyendo una nueva maquina?" - pregunto el brujo

"Si, esta vez sin mecanismo de autodestrucción" - dijo mirando hacia otro lado

"Sabia decisión" - dijo antes de tomar un trago de zumo

"Hey vosotros dos" - les llamo Zed

"¿Pasa algo Zed?" - le pregunto el mago

"Syndra tiene un poco de frió, ¿tendrías una manta?" - pregunto el ninja

"Claro, en la habitación de la derecha hay" - dijo señalando el pasillo

"Muchas gracias" - dijo desapareciendo entre las sombras

Unos minutos después aparecieron Tristana y Lulu delante de los yordles

"Hola Tristana" - saludo Rumble sonriendo

"Rumble..." - saludo de manera muy fría

"¿Qué queréis?" - pregunto el brujo

"¿Puedes venir un momento conmigo Veigi?" - le pregunto la Lulu

"No me llames Veigi...." - dijo mientras le seguía

Lulu le llevo asta el árbol de navidad

"Es el árbol, ¿le pasa algo?" - pregunto algo irritado

"Mira arriba del árbol" - dijo Lulu señalando hacia arriba

"¿Eh? ¿Muérdago? ¿Que pasa con...." - su pregunta se corto a medida que vio a Lulu poniendo sus labios delante suya

Normalmente cuando hay una pareja bajo el muérdago la costumbre es besarse

"Lulu... no voy a...." - intentaba decir Veigar nervioso

"Veigi....." - le llamaba con voz lastimosa

Veigar miro por un momento a su alrededor y luego de agarro por los hombros

"Esto es solo porque es navidad.... ¿de acuerdo?" - le dijo Veigar tembloroso

"De acuerdo...." - respondió colorada

Veigar le acerco un poco más hacia el y la beso en los labios durante unos cuantos segundos

"........." - Lulu estaba completamente roja

"Espero que nadie....." - Veigar miro alrededor suya pero todo el mundo estaba casi dormido

Los únicos que estaban despiertos eran Lissandra, Nautilus y Thresh

"¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?" - se pregunto así mismo al ver la sala

"Pasa que hoy la navidad se va a teñir de rojo" - dijo una voz desde afuera

Las ventanas de abrieron de golpe y un hombre con ropa de nieve y gafas entro

"¿Quién demonios eres tu?" - pregunto Lissandra irritada

"Me molesta que te olvides de mi.... ¡soy Malzahar, vuestro verdugo!" - grito a medida que varias arañas salían de debajo de los muebles y el jardín


	93. Negra Navidad

Malzahar estaba delante de los presentes, los que estaban despiertos, mientras la nieve y el frió entraban

"Malzahar, sucio perro....." - decía Veigar apretando el puño

"¿Qué quieres de nosotros?" - pregunto Thresh señalándolo con su hoz

"La dulce y sencilla venganza" - dijo Malzahar

"¿Y por eso nos estropeas la navidad?" - dijo Lulu enfadada

"Vosotros me estropeasteis muchas navidades mientras estaba en el vació, no veo la diferencia" - dijo cruzado de brazos

"Como estén muertos te juro..." - la frase de Thresh fue interrumpida por Malzahar

"De momento dormidos, cuando acabe con vosotros es cuando no despertaran" - dijo desenvainando un cuchillo

"No se a quien pretendes matar con eso" - dijo Thresh lanzando su gancho hacia el hechicero

Malzahar dio un salto y toco las cadenas, estas se helaron con su contacto, luego se deslizo sobre ellas asta Thresh y le lanzo su Tenaza Infernal delante suya, congelandolo

"¡Thresh!" - grito Lissandra

"¿Quién sigue? La reina sin trono o el brujo de fantasía" - dijo burlándose

"¿A quien llamas reina sin trono?" - dijo indignada mientras lanzaba sus Fragmentos de Hielo

Malzahar esquivo los trozos de hielo y avanzo hacia ella deslizándose sobre el hielo del suelo

"Mi reciente estancia en el vació me enseño un par de cosas sobre el frió" - dijo clavando una de sus dagas en su estomago

"¿Qué me estas.." - la voz de Lissandra se apago a medida que caía

"¿Qué le has hecho?" - pregunto Veigar desconcertado

"Mi nueva daga ha cambiado la temperatura de su sangre, mientras la tenga clavada" - dijo mientras le observaba - "Es otro truquillo que aprendí allí"

"Has aprendido muchas cosas....." - dijo el mago

"Muchas, me dejasteis sin poderes, a merced de las bestias del vació" - dijo mientras se ajustaba las gafas - "Tuve que renovarme"

"¿Que me vas a contar? No soy precisamente guapo" - respondió Veigar

"Bonitas ultimas palabras" - dijo lanzando su Tenaza Infernal sobre el

"Te olvidas de una cosa, no soy un simple mago de fantasía" - Veigar agarro una de las bandejas de comida y la coloco enfrente suya

El rayo óptico de Malzahar revoto en la bandeja y empezó a cubrirlo de hielo

"Me liberare....." - dijo poco antes de helarse, sus arañas también cayeron, como si tuvieran una relación simbiotica

"Si, después de la perpetua" - dijo con tono burlón

Veigar arranco la daga del cuerpo de Lissandra, luego fue al jardín a ver a Nautilus, que no había hecho acto de presencia, también tenia una daga clavada

"Lulu, prepara chocolate caliente por favor, lo necesitaran" - le pidió a la chica

"Claro Veigi, ve recogiendo el hielo" - le respondió contenta

Ambos esperaron a que todos despertaran y les ayudaron a entrar en calor, todos se fueron yendo asta que solo quedaron los yordles y Rammus

"No entiendo como pudieron morderte las arañas" - le dijo Veigar al armadurillo

"No me mordieron, tenia sueño con el calor de la chimenea" - respondió antes de irse de la sala

"Veigi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" - le pregunto Lulu

"Lulu, es tarde, date prisa" - le contesto el brujo

"El beso de antes...." - intento decir sonrojada

"Solo fue por el muérdago..... nada más...." - contesto con una voz fría

"Pero...." - intento decirle Lulu

"Lulu.... prefiero no hablar de ello...." - dijo antes de irse

Lulu se quedo mirando el muérdago con una sonrisa que poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo


	94. Para derretirse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 7 de la "Saga de Veigar y Lulu"

Era viernes y Veigar se encontraba con Rammus viendo una telenovela en la televisión

"Vaya cosa mas mala, es insoportable" - se quejo el brujo mientras miraba hacia otro lado

"No esta mal, tiene gancho" - dijo sin apartar la mirada

"Esta tortura tampoco funciona, además ¿como es que las tías se pelean por el?" - pregunto el yordle apagando la televisión

"Ese es el trabajo del actor, pone su voz de una manera que las atraiga" - dijo rascandose su cabeza

Veigar puso su mano cerca de la garganta, tocio un poco y luego se aclaro la garganta

"¿Quieres decir con esta voz?" - pregunto con la voz más clara de lo habitual

En ese momento se escucho un gran ruido, ambos se giraron y vieron a Lulu completamente roja, a sus pies había una bandeja y varias galletas tiradas

"Lulu, ¿ha pasado algo?" - le pregunto el yordle

"No... n-no, nada....." - dijo totalmente colorada

Veigar y Rammus se miraron extrañados y fue entonces cuando al brujo se le vino una idea a la cabeza, se aclaro la garganta y dijo

"¿Estas bien, Lulu?" - con la voz más clara

"....." - Lulu se puso más roja, tanto que intento ocultarse la cara con el sombrero

"Lulu, ¿quieres que te ayude?" - le pregunto manteniendo su voz

"N... n-no....." - dijo antes de recoger la bandeja

Lulu se puso la bandeja delante de su cara y luego corrió por el pasillo

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" - pregunto Veigar con su voz normal

"Parece ser que no le ha sentado bien tus palabras" - dijo Rammus

"Ya veo, interesante" - dijo sonriendo diatónicamente

Un rato después Lulu se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina, se estaba comiendo una de las galletas que había hecho mientras leía el periódico

"Hey, Lulu, ¿qué estas leyendo?" - le pregunto Veigar cogiendo una galleta

"Solo mi oroscopo" - dijo sonriendo

"¿Y qué dice?" - pregunto el Maestro del Mal

"Nada interesante" - contesto cerrándolo - "¿Están buenas las galletas?

Veigar se quedo unos segundos y luego sonrió

"Están muy buenas... Lulu...." - le dijo con la voz de antes

"Gra-gracias....." - contesto temblando y muy nerviosa

"Pero... hay otra cosa que me gustaría comer...." - dijo mientras le ponía la mano sobre el hombro

"Y-yo tengo que irme...." - dijo marchando hacia el pasillo muy nerviosa

"Esto es muy divertido" - dijo el brujo con su voz normal y sonriendo

Lulu avanzo hacia la sala de estar, se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión

"Hola Lulu, ¿puedo sentarme al lado tuya?" - le pregunto Veigar con la otra voz

"Claro.... es tu sofá...." - le contesto mirando hacia otro lado

"Bien...." - dijo sonriendo y colocándose a su lado

Lulu estaba viendo una serie de dibujos que a Veigar no le gustaba, así que decidió divertirse un poco más

"Lulu, ¿sabias que hoy te ves muy linda?" - le pregunto con su voz cambiada

Lulu se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio sin decir nada

"Oye... Veigi... ¿podrías dejar de poner esa voz?" - le pregunto mirando al suelo

"¿Por qué? Solo es una broma" - le contesto el brujo con la voz normal

"Solo una broma......" - Lulu se levanto y ando hacia el pasillo

"¿Pasa algo Lulu?" - le pregunto el mago extrañado

"Veigar.... te odio...." - dijo con lagrimas antes de irse

Veigar se quedo atónito con la situación, ¿que acababa de pasar?


	95. Tormento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 7 de la "Saga de Veigar y Lulu"

Veigar se paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala, con los brazos a la espalda y pensativo, en ese momento Rammus apareció por la puerta

"Hey, ¿qué pasa Veigar?" - pregunto calmado

"Lulu se ha enfadado conmigo" - dijo mientras paraba de andar

"Por lo de la voz, ¿verdad?" - le pregunto de forma retorica

"¿Como lo has sabido?" - pregunto el mago

"Es realmente obvio, actuaste como un tonto, ademas hemos sido numero uno en twitter #DefendamosaLulu" - contesto manteniendo la calma

"¿Twitter? ¿De qué hablas?" - pregunto Veigar extrañado

"Cosas de la cuarta pared" - contesto saludando al lector

"Lo que tu digas.... de todos modos no se porque se ha enfadado tanto...." - dijo con cierto tono de indignación

"Hombre, has jugado con sus sentimientos" - le replico el armadurillo

"Ella hace esas bromas constantemente conmigo y no monto la del quince" - dijo cruzado de brazos

"El problema es que ella no bromea...." - dijo Rammus agarrando el periódico y llendose

"............." - el yordle se quedo quieto pensando en lo que dijo

Veigar agarro una foto que tenia en la mesa de el y Lulu en la playa

"Sentimientos.... hacia años que no los tenia..." - Veigar se quedo mirando la foto y respiro profundamente

El Poro subió encima del sofá y empezó a lamerle la cara

"Estate quieto.... ella dijo que no le importaba la cara... nunca le ha importado..." - Veigar se llevo las manos a la cara mientras pensaba

Tal vez debería decirle lo que siente... tal vez debería tragarse el orgullo por una vez....

"Soy un (bababui)" - se dijo a si mismo mientras salia de la habitación

Veigar avanzo por el pasillo y miro hacia el jardín, el mismo donde se encontró con todas sus versiones alternativas, todos eran felices con sus respectivas Lulu

"¿Por qué me niego a verme a mi? Todos ellos la persiguieron pero yo no, supongo que al final fui el más débil....." - dijo mientras se agachaba el sombrero

El brujo siguió andando por su mansión asta llegar a la puerta de Lulu, llegados a este punto el estaba temblando, su mente no sabia que hacer

"Lulu, soy yo, ábreme" - dijo Veigar algo nervioso

Todo se quedo en silencio durante varios segundos, Lulu no respondía

"Lulu, siempre haces cosas que me irritas, por una vez que lo hago yo no deberías molestarte tanto, se que he sido un imbécil y por eso quiero que me perdones" - dijo cruzado de brazos, hablaba con la voz de siempre pero en su cara se podía ver preocupación

De nuevo volvió el silencio, parece ser que nada podía hacer que ella hablara

"Es curioso, una vez paso algo similar, ¿recuerdas? cuando quisiste irte y yo quise impedírtelo, desde entonces ha llovido mucho.... por favor olvida esto......" - le pidió el brujo

En ese momento se oyó un ruido y la puerta empezó a abrirse, de dentro salio Lulu, con la cara y los ojos rojos de llorar y con el sombrero agachado

"Lulu.... yo..." - Veigar intento hablarle pero ella le interrumpió

"No puedo olvidar esto..... no quiero seguir viviendo aquí.... quiero irme...." - dijo con una voz seca

En ese momento los ojos de Veigar se abrieron, acababa de cometer el mayor error de su vida


	96. Verdaderos sentimientos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 7 de la "Saga de Veigar y Lulu"

Lulu se encontraba frente a Veigar, ella tenia la cara enrojecida de haber estado llorando, el brujo, por su parte, estaba en shock

"Pe-pero Lulu.... no hablas en serio.... ¿verdad?" - pregunto el mago, algo nervioso

"Si, hablo muy en serio...." - dijo mirando el suelo

"Pero no puedes irte..." - intento decirle el brujo

"¿Por qué no puedo?" - pregunto mientras temblaba

"Porque eres demasiado importante para mi.... " - Veigar sonaba nervioso, probablemente debido a la situación

"¿Importante?" - pregunto en voz alta

Lulu empezó a llorar mientras ponía una manga en su cara para tapar sus ojos

"Siempre he creído que eras alguien especial, te vi como un amigo y luego empece a enamorarme de ti" - decía entre sollozos la yordle

Veigar estaba bastante sorprendido, el sabia que Lulu estaba enamorado de el pero no sabia que tanto

"Siempre te he mostrado mi afecto, snif, de mil maneras distintas, cuanto más tiempo pasaba contigo más pensaba que tu algún día sentirías lo mismo" - dijo con la cara llena de lagrimas

"Lulu.... yo..." - Veigar intento hablar pero fue interrumpido

"¡Cállate! Snif, varias veces te has portado bien conmigo, creí que finalmente me habías aceptado, cuando me rescataste del Jefe Final, en Horrorween, en San Valentin...." - Lulu tuvo que parar para coger algo de aire

"Pero Lulu, en ese entonces yo...." - Veigar apenas tenia oportunidad de hablar

"Entonces eras malo pero ahora eres peor, pasaste de ignorarme a darme falsas esperanzas e ilusiones" - dijo aun sollozando

La chica apretó sus pequeñas manos, se acerco a el y le miro cara a cara aun estando llorando

"¡En navidad creí que por fin ibas a darte cuenta de que lo que siento es cierto, pero tu me rechazaste de la manera más fría posible!" - grito mientras le golpeaba en el pecho

"Lulu........." - susurro el mago

"¡Encima hoy te has puesto de esa manera, para ti era una simple broma pero a mi me ha dolido mucho, has jugado con mis sentimientos!" - Lulu no podía hablar más de tanto llorar

La hechicera se retiro de delante suya y empezó a andar hacia la puerta de salida

"Lulu... no te vayas...." - le pidió Veigar

"No voy a quedarme... no para que me sigas tratando así...." - le dijo aun con lagrimas

La chica ya estaba enfrente de la puerta, a un paso de agarrar el pomo y abrirla

"Espera un momento...." - dijo el brujo desde detrás suya

"¡Que quieres aho....."- sus palabras fueron cortadas por Veigar

Este le había agarrado del hombro, le dio la vuelta y con la otra mano agarro su cintura para acercarla, una vez que estaba enfrente suya le dio un contundente beso

Lulu, quien estaba llorando, cambio su expresión por sorpresa, al contrario que el beso de navidad se notaba que este empezó muy fuerte y paso poco a poco a ser muy suave, Lulu empezó a temblar como Veigar se inclinaba más, segundos después separo sus labios de ella

"No le digas a nadie esto.... ¡a nadie!" - grito mientras cerraba la puerta

En un lado de la puerta estaba apoyado Veigar, que no sabia que acababa de hacer, en el otro Lulu, cuyas lagrimas dejaron de brotar y en su lugar había unos ojos brillantes


	97. Misterios del corazón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 7 de la "Saga de Veigar y Lulu"

Lulu estaba enfrente de la puerta de la mansión, estaba paralizada sin saber que hacer, por un lado Veigar le había hecho enfadarse pero ese beso le había confundido mucho

La chica se fue corriendo hasta el bosque, acompañada de su hada, miraba al suelo sin saber que hacer en ese momento, asta que se golpeo contra alguien

"Auhh" - se quejo mientras caía al suelo

"¡Oye, ten más cuidado!" - grito una mujer poco antes de verla

"Me he hecho daño...." - decía tocándose la cabeza

"Oh, Lulu, que de tiempo sin vernos" - le dijo la mujer, que resulto ser Evelynn, mientras se le hiba la cara de enfado que tenia

"Hola Evelynn, me alegro de verte" - dijo sonriendole

"¿De donde venias corriendo?" - le pregunto con cierto tono de curiosidad

"De casa de Veigar...." - dijo algo colorada

"¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes?" - le pregunto mientras sonreía

"Bueno.... algo si ha pasado...." - dijo poniéndose algo triste

"¿Por qué no nos sentamos y me cuentas?" - le dijo sonriendo, intentando animarla

Evelynn y Lulu se sentaron en un tronco, la yordle se notaba que estaba preocupada

"¿Qué ha pasado?" - pregunto acomodándose

"Veigar se porto muy mal conmigo, peor que nunca" - dijo la chica en voz baja

"¿Qué te hizo?" - pregunto extrañada, ella sabia como era Veigar, no era normal que pudiera hacer enfadar a alguien como Lulu

"En navidades conseguí que me hiciera caso pero el me trato de una manera muy fría, además se burlo de lo que sentía por el" - dijo mirando al suelo

"Lulu, tu sabes como es Veigar, le cuesta tener sentimientos con la gente, pero los tiene por ti" - le respondió acariciándole la cabeza

"¿Como estas tan segura?" - pregunto inclinando más la cabeza

"Thresh me cuenta mucho sobre el, antes simplemente te gritaba, ahora se pone colorado, ¿ves la diferencia? ademas pasa por alto muchas de tus propuestas, que tanto le molestan" - dijo sonriendo y mirándole de reojo

"Si pero se paso de la raya.... me dolió mucho...." - dijo aun triste

"¿Y qué hiciste?" - pregunto Evelynn

"Vino a disculparse y yo le dije que me iba a ir" - dijo mirando hacia otro lado

"Te gasto una broma, se paso mucho pero ¿como crees que se sintió el?" - le pregunto ella

"No te entiendo" - respondió Lulu mirándole confusa

"Es Veigar, a alguien normal le hubiera ignorado, a ti fue a buscarte, a pedirte perdón.... eso no lo hace con muchos...." - dijo sonriendo

"Y cuando estuve a punto de irme..... me beso...." - dijo totalmente colorada

"Espera, ¿qué?" - Evelynn se quedo muy sorprendida, Veigar, el mismo Veigar del que hablaban, había hecho algo así, tan impropio de el

"Que el me beso, me agarro de la cintura y me beso" - contesto sonrojada

"¿Y te gusto?" - pregunto con una sonrisa picara

"S-si...." - contesto colorada

"Bueno, entonces es que siente algo por ti" - le dijo Evelynn sonriendo

"Pero.... lo que me hizo..." - Lulu menciono entre murmullos

"Se paso mucho pero que le trataras así....." - dijo Evelynn mirándola fijamente

Lulu se quedo unos segundos callada y luego se levanto

"Gracias por la charla Evelynn, tengo que hablar con Veigar" - dijo antes de marcharse

Lulu empezó a correr asta la casa de Veigar, se quedo parada delante de la puerta y llamo


	98. Cicatrices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 7 de la "Saga de Veigar y Lulu"

Veigar acababa de cerrar la puerta de su casa tras la conversación y el beso con Lulu, estaba quieto, completamente rojo y temblando

"L-la he besado..... ¡la he besado!" - grito mientras se ponía completamente rojo

El hechicero empezó a andar de un lado a otro de la habitación

"¡¿Como ha pasado esto?! Ella.... y fui yo quien..." - Veigar empezó a agarrarse de la cabeza

El yordle se apoyo en la pared y se golpeo la cabeza contra ella un par de veces

"Dios... necesito hablar de esto con alguien...." - en ese momento los ojos de Veigar se abrieron mientras chasqueaba los dedos

El brujo ando rápidamente, sin llegar a correr, asta las mazmorras, una vez allí suspiro antes de entrar en una de ellas

"......" - Veigar se quedo mirando a Rammus, quien estaba encadenado

"Hey, he escuchado un par de gritos, ¿ha pasado algo?" - pregunto con tranquilidad

"E-ella.... y luego.... irse.... y yo...." - Veigar intentaba hablar pero estaba demasiado nervioso

"Tranquilízate que no escucho nada y quiero twittearlo" - le dijo al hechicero

"¿Twitter? ¿Qué es eso?" - pregunto confundido

"Cosas mías de la cuarta pared" - le contesto guiñando al lector

"Lo que tu digas....." - le dijo un poco más calmado

"Ahora, cuéntame que ha pasado" 

"Ella me dijo que estaba muy enfadada porque me burle de sus sentimientos... entonces dijo que quería irse.... y yo acabe.... besándola...." - le dijo mirando hacia otro lado

Rammus, la "persona" más tranquila y relajada de toda Runaterra, se había quedado sorprendido, no era nada exagerado, simplemente abrió los ojos

"¡Yo no quise! Pero... estaba llendose... no pude pensar...." - dijo mientras temblaba

"Hey, relájate, esos son sentimientos normales en la gente, deberías alegrarte de haberte sincerado" - le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

"Pe-pero.... ¡yo soy malvado, no tengo sentimientos!" - le grito aun colorado

"¿Y? Eres malvado pero puedes tener sentimientos.... enamorarte.... tenerla...." - le dijo mientras le ponía una cara de simpatía

"Tu crees.... en un caso hipotético.... ¿crees que me aceptaría?" - le pegunto confuso

"Ya te acepto hace mucho tiempo" - le respondió el armadurillo

"Pero.... soy feisimo... soy un villano, el maestro del mal.... y bastante antisocial...." - dijo aun nervioso

"¿Y? ¿Qué más da? Eso no es nada para ella" - dijo con total seguridad

Veigar se quedo callado y mirándose así mismo, podía tenerla.....

"¡Soy el Maestro del Mal! ¡Claro que puedo tenerla!" - grito con su típica voz de enfado mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta

"Suerte....." - le deseo con la mano

"Emmmm, gracias, supongo, ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?" - le pregunto el mago

"Bueno.... esta el seguro dental...." - le dijo sonriendo

"¡Te dije que jamas mencionaras ese seguro!" - le grito cerrando la puerta de golpe

Veigar estaba decidió, le gustaba Lulu y a ella le gustaba el, podía tenerla a su lado, era el Maestro del Mal, debía de tenerla a su lado

El hechicero avanzo hacia el salón y agarro su cetro de poder, luego avanzo a la entrada, allí escucho como alguien llamaba a la puerta

"Es ella... (bababui) estoy nervioso... ¡como puedo estar nervioso!" - gritaba lleno de ira

El mago apretó fuertemente su bastón y avanzo hacia la puerta, con la mano temblorosa agarro el pomo y la abrió lentamente, delante suya estaba Lulu


	99. Sanar las heridas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 7 de la "Saga de Veigar y Lulu"

Veigar se acerco poco a poco a la puerta y la abrió lentamente, afuera estaba Lulu

"¿Quieres pasar?" - le pregunto el mago con su voz fría de siempre

"Si...." - Lulu parecía dudar por su voz

Ambos pasaron al salón, Veigar se sentó en un sillón y Lulu en el sofá

"Bueno..." - Veigar parecía bastante intranquilo

"Veigar.... lo que paso el otro día...." - intento decirle Lulu

"Lulu... durante mucho tiempo he tenido... sentimientos... hacia ti...." - dijo mientras sus manos empezaban a temblar

"¿Y por qué nunca me lo has dicho?" - pregunto mirando hacia otro lado

"He pasado por mucho, estuve mucho tiempo en una prisión que yo mismo cree, alejándome de todas las personas que intentaban ayudarme" - dijo mirando al suelo

Veigar levanto la cabeza y le miro fijamente

"Siempre pensé que nadie iba a mirarme de la forma en que tu lo hacías, luego empece a tener sentimientos hacia ti y tuve miedo" - dijo cerrando fuerte los ojos

"¿Miedo de qué?" - pregunto mirándole a los ojos

"Miedo a perderte.... tu siempre me demuestras tu amor pero yo no soy alguien que te merezcas.... te mereces algo más....." - dijo el brujo mientras se tocaba el rostro

"Tu no puedes decirme eso, yo te quiero y eso no es algo que puedas cambiar" - le contesto llorando

"Se que siempre te grito, te trato de forma fría y muchas veces te hablo mal pero es parte de mi personalidad, no te odio o detesto" - dijo el hechicero levantándose

Veigar se acerco poco a poco hacia Lulu asta estar enfrente suya

"Lulu... lo que sientes por mi.... si es de verdad...." - dijo algo preocupado

"¡Por supuesto que es verdad!" - grito con lagrimas en los ojos

"Me alegro.... porque yo también te quiero...." - dijo con el sombrero ocultando su rostro

En ese momento Veigar cerro los ojos durante varios segundos, cuando los abrió de nuevo se encontró con Lulu llorando a más no poder

"¡Lulu! ¿He dicho algo...." - las palabras de Veigar se interrumpieron como Lulu salto encima

"¡Veigar!" - gritaba la chica mientras le abrazaba

"¡Lulu! ¿Qué pasa?" - preguntaba bastante colorado

"¡Estoy muy feliz Veigar!" - decía la chica llorando

Veigar entendió que por primera vez había hecho que alguien llorara, no de miedo sino de alegría

"Cálmate un poco Lulu" - intento decirle, aun algo rojo

"Estoy muy calmada...." - decía secándose las lagrimas de los ojos

Pasaron algunos minutos, Veigar estaba sentado en el sofá y Lulu había ido al cuarto de baño para secarse las lagrimas y enjuagarse la cara

"Ya estoy de vuelta" - dijo contenta mientras se sentaba al lado de Veigar

"Bien, me alegro" - dijo con su voz fría, nuevamente

Lulu agarro el brazo de Veigar y apoyo su cabeza en el

"Oye Veigi...." - le dijo sonriendo

"No me llames Veigi" - le dijo Veigar como de costumbre

"¿Eso significa que vas a ser mi novio?" - le pregunto felizmente

"Si" - su respuesta fue directa pero se notaba que estaba sonrojado

"¿Y tendremos citas?" - pregunto ilusionada

"Si tu quieres...." - contesto mirando hacia otro lado

"Veigar, ¿podrías repetirme lo que dijiste antes?" - le pregunto con destellos en los ojos

El Maestro del Mal dudo por un segundo, luego le devolvió la mirada

"Te quiero" - dijo mientras juntaba su boca con la suya para darle un beso


	100. Yo soy Veigar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 7 de 7 de la "Saga de Veigar y Lulu"

Domingo por la mañana, Veigar estaba durmiendo en su habitación, el día de ayer había sido bastante extraño.... y especial....

"Dios, ¿qué hora es?" - pregunto mientras miraba el reloj de su pared - "¿09:30? No hay nadie levantado"

Veigar se puso sus ropas habituales y fue hacia el jardín

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve tanta tranquilidad...." - dijo mientras caminaba

El brujo se paro en el banco y vio las flores que Lulu planto

"Tampoco es que la falta de tranquilidad me haya importado...." - dijo sonriendo

Veigar levanto un poco su sombrero y empezó a recordar todas las cosas que ocurrieron allí

"Tantas cosas raras en un pequeño jardín, demasiado raras...." - dijo mientras se acercaba a una fuente y se lavaba la cara

Veigar vio sus cicatrices por toda ella, cicatrices que harían llorar a varias personas

"A ella nunca le importaron......." - dijo marchándose rumbo a su casa

El hechicero llego a la cocina y vio unas galletas de manzana sobre la mesa

"Galletas de manzana..." - sonrió mientras cogía una

Lulu siempre se las hacia, recuerdo su conversación en la playa, aquel vergonzoso día, salio de la cocina y fue hacia el salón, estaba a punto de llegar cuando vio una extraña puerta al lado

"No recuerdo que hubiera una puerta aquí" - dijo agarrando el pomo

Veigar abrió la puerta y llego a otro salón, tenia una mesa y algunos muebles, al fondo había un par de sofás

En uno de ellos, se encontraba un adolescente vestido de negro, tendría unos 19 años y estaba escribiendo en su ordenador, tenia puesto en televisión la película "Riddick"

"¿Hola?" - pregunto el brujo al extraño

"El tipo miro hacia delante y lo vio, sus ojos se abrieron como platos - "¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Ahhhhh!" - gritaba señalándolo

"¡Cállate ya!" - le ordenaba Veigar enfadado

"¡Lo siento! No quería meterme contigo Vivi" - dijo pidiendo perdón

"¿Vivi? Soy Veigar, ¡maestro del mal!" - grito de forma amenazante

"¿Veigar? Ah, por un momento me había asustado" - dijo aliviado

"¿Quién eres tu? ¿Qué sitio es este?" - pregunto apuntándole con el cetro

"Mi nombre es Enrique, bueno, para el resto soy Jason Vorhees, soy quien escribe tus relatos" - contesto calmado mientras tomaba zumo de piña

"¿Relatos? ¿Como qué relatos?" - pregunto confundido

"Veras, las historias que tu vives las escribo yo para un lugar llamado Wattpad, soy como un narrador de tus aventuras" - dijo tranquilamente

"¿Narrador? ¿Me estas diciendo que tu escribes lo que me pasa?" - pregunto sorprendido

"Exacto" - contesto sonriendo mientras agitaba su zumo

"¿Y qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué estas bebiendo zumo?" - pregunto algo enfadado

"Veras, buscaba algo que hacer para la parte 100, hiba a ser una reflexión tuya de lo ocurrido asta ahora, pero tras una saga de seis partes me pareció algo pobre poner algo así en el 100, así que pensé, seria gracioso si tu me conocieras, ¿a que si?" - pregunto contento

"No tiene ni puta gracia" - contesto enfadado

"Se me olvido censurar eso" - dijo mientras escribía

"¿Qué hago para volver a mi mundo?" - pregunto irritado

"¿Ves esa puerta? Síguela" - dijo tranquilamente

"Eso es.... muy sencillo...." - dijo extrañado

"¿Por qué no? Yo tengo el control aquí, menos sobre el seguro dental de Rammus" - dijo mientras miraba un marco con una foto de Rammus

"¡Eso nunca sucederá! ¡Jamás!" - grito enfadado

"De todos modos ha sido un placer conocerte" - dijo algo extrañado

"Lo mismo digo... creo..." - dijo mientras cruzaba la puerta

"¡Y si bebo zumo es porque la coca cola es muy cara!" - grito algo molesto

Veigar llego al pasillo de su casa, parecía que había ido a algún sitio pero no recordaba, miro a su salón, vio a Lulu y Rammus viendo la televisión, entonces miro al jardín

"No me importa lo que piense el resto del mundo.... les tengo a ellos... siempre les tendré.... yo soy la noche.... yo soy la venganza.... yo..... soy Veigar....." - dijo esto ultimo sonriendo


	101. Viejos conocidos

Lunes, tras un día en la Grieta del Invocador la mayoría de campeones tomaban algo en los bares de Demacia, aquí es donde entran Rammus y Veigar

"Este sitio no me gusta" - se quejo el brujo mientras entraba en el bar

"¿Por? Es bastante normalillo, no parece que monten peleas" - dijo Rammus siguiéndole

"Prefiero los sitios oscuros" - refunfuño el mago

"Eres un tipo muy raro" - menciono Rammus

"La única razón por la que estas aquí y no en una mazmorra es porque nos toco juntos en el mismo equipo" - le advirtió agitando el puño

"Vale, ya lo he pillado" - dijo con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo

Ambos se sentaron en la barra y pidieron un par de zumos de manzana

"La ultima batalla ha estado reñida" - dijo Veigar, en la anterior pelea se enfrentaron a Skarner y Lux

"Las tortugas pueden con los escorpiones" - aseguro Rammus contento

"No creo que eso sea cierto..." - dijo Veigar mientras tomaba un poco de zumo

En ese momento ambos notaron como un hombre gigantesco de piedra se sentaba al lado de ellos

"Una cerveza, por favor" - pedía mientras miraba fijamente la barra

En ese momento al coloso le dio por mirar hacia su lado, se sorprendió cuando vio que estaba sentado junto a Veigar y Rammus

"Hola Malphite, tiempo sin vernos" - saludo Rammus alegremente

"Hola Rammus... tiempos sin vernos Veigar..." - saludo secamente

"Lo mismo digo" - le dijo con su voz normal

"¿Desde cuando os conocéis?" - pregunto el armadurillo

"Me toco contra el en la linea de bot cuando conocí a Lulu" - explico el brujo

Cuando ambos volvieron a mirarlo Malphite había regresado la mirada hacia la barra, se le notaba más pensativo

"¿Pasa algo Malphite?" - le pregunto Rammus mientras cogía un pistacho

"Una mala racha, solo eso" - dijo desanimado

"¿Aun sigues yendo a la linea del Bot?" - pregunto Veigar, le parecía raro que un support como el tuviera una mala racha

"La mayor parte de las veces, al menos antes lo hacia" - se quejo mientras destrozaba unos pistachos apretando sus puños

"¿Sabes el motivo?" - le dijo Rammus

"Últimamente hay un invocador que me usa en todas las lineas, no me deja comprar los objetos que necesito sino unos absurdos que no sirven para nada" - se quejo apretando los dientes

"Define absurdos" - dijo el armadurillo

"Me hace comprarme primero el Puñal de Statick, incluso hizo que un Singed Support me dio una paliza" - dijo callando la boca de ambos

El silencio se hizo durante algunos segundos

"Solo es una racha, veras como seguro te ira mejor" - le dijo el brujo terminándose el zumo

"¿Y vosotros? ¿Como os va?" - pregunto el hombre de roca

"Bien, el otro día Veigar se confeso..." - en un solo segundo Rammus tenia las garras de Veigar en lo poco que tenia de cuello..... si, tiene un poco de cuello....

"Rammus no quería decir nada...." - le dijo a Malphite dejando una moneda sobre la mesa

"¿Ya os vais?" - pregunto el coloso

"Hay alguien que nos esta esperando" - ya nos veremos en otra ocasión, dijo despidiéndose con la mano

Ambos se fueron por la puerta, uno de los megáfonos anuncio un ultimo combate para Malphite, quien cambio la expresión de su cara por una más decidida

 

 

Nota del Autor: Historia basada en hechos reales, el Singed era yo y le di una paliza, efectivamente era un Malphite que llevaba Puñal de Statick


	102. ¿Puedes ser mi amigo?

La mansión de Veigar no suele ser un lugar tranquilo, siempre hay algún escándalo que rompe la armonía, ese martes, sin embargo, todo estaba en calma

"Se descansa muy bien sin tantos gritos" - dijo el brujo mientras se estiraba en el sofá

Rumble iba a visitarlo más tarde así que el hechicero quería aprovechar para descansar, sin embargo, sonó del timbre de la puerta

"¿Quién será? Le dije a Rumble que viniera más tarde" - dijo con cierto enfado

Veigar fue hacia su puerta y la abrió, delante suya estaba Lulu, también había otra persona detrás de ella

"Hola Veigi, ya he vuelto de Bandle" - le saludo sonriente

"Te he dicho ¡qué no me llames Veigi!" - grito el yordle - "¿Y quién es el que esta detrás tuya?"

"Es un amigo mio, le cuesta hacer amigos asi que pense en presentartelo" - dijo dando saltitos

Un mal presentimiento le vino de repente a Veigar

"Este es Amumu, uno de mis amigos" - le dijo la bruja mientras se apartaba, dejando que Veigar viera a la pequeña momia

"H-hola" - saludo tembloroso

"¿Por qué esta temblando?" - pregunto extrañado

"Es so-solo qu-que estoy algo nervioso...." - dijo sin mirarle directamente

"Yo crei que las momias darian más miedo.... me equivocaba claramente...." - dijo el mago

"¿Por qué no charláis mientras preparo galletas?" - pregunto Lulu contenta

"¿Galletas? Mmmm.... bueno, vale...." - dijo tras pensar un momento en las galletas

Veigar y Amumu estaban sentados en el sofá mientras que Lulu y Pixie cocinaban las galletas

"......" - Veigar miraba fijamente a la momia

"......" - Amumu estaba casi temblando

"¡Bu!"- grito el brujo espontáneamente

El pequeño yordle momia se dio un susto y empezó a llorar

"Uahhhhh" - lloraba mientras intentaba secarse con su vendas

"Ni que fueras un bebe" - le decía Veigar

"Snif... snif.... no hagas eso por favor...." - le pedía la momia

"¿Y por qué has decidido venir a verme?" - le pregunto el brujo

"N-no tengo muchos amigos... salvo Annie y Lulu... ella me dijo que tu podrías ser mi amigo..." - le contesto mirándole de reojo

"El mal no tiene amigos" - contesto en seco

"¿El mal puede no tener amigos y si novia?" - pregunto aun temblando

"¡¿Qué has dicho?!" - grito mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina

Amumu empezó a temblar, ya se le caían las primeras lagrimas

"¡¿Quién te ha dicho eso?!" - le pregunto señalandole con su garra

La pequeña momia señalo hacia la cocina, obviamente fue Lulu

"¡¿Quién más lo sabe?!" - pregunto histérico

"Teemo... Tristana....Annie...." - Amumu contaba con sus dedos el numero de personas

"Dios.... esto me va a traer problemas...." - se dijo así mismo Veigar

"Por favor no te enfades con ella.... es mi amiga..." - dijo casi llorando

El brujo no tenia pensado montar una escenita ni nada parecido, se limito a sentarse en su sillón y cruzarse de brazos

"Oye... Veigar..." - intento hablarle Amumu

"¿Qué quieres?" - le pregunto de mala manera

"¿Crees que po-podríamos ser amigos?" - Amumu cerro corriendo los ojos temiendo lo peor

Normalmente Veigar habría lanzado un meteorito de Materia Oscura sobre el, pero ese pequeño yordle le recordaba un poco a el antes de Noxus, no tenia ni un solo amigo asta que llego Lulu

"Supongo que si podríamos.... con el tiempo...." - dijo mirando hacia otro lado

Aunque sus palabras sonaban frías Amumu sonrió muy feliz cuando se lo dijo


	103. Un final inesperado

Veigar estaba esperando la visita de Rumble, quien acababa de llegar a su casa, el mago estaba acompañado por Amumu

"Bueno Veigar, he traído lo que me pediste" - le dijo el yordle azulado

"¿Has traído algo útil?" - pregunto el brujo

"Soy un buen fabricante de armas" - respondió Rumble, algo molesto

"Por eso siempre salen demoníacos o con vida propia, ¿verdad?" - puntuó Veigar

"Esos fueron excepciones" - dijo aun algo molesto

En ese momento Amumu, oculto tras el sillón, se asomo para ver al yordle azulado

"¿Ese es Amumu?" - pregunto extrañado

"Si, Lulu le invito a pasar la tarde, es tímido" - dijo mientras bebía un poco de zumo

"Cuéntame algo que no sepa" - dijo riéndose

"Ho-hola...." - intento decir Amumu

"Hola Amumu, ¿qué tal te va?" - pregunto el mecánico con una sonrisa

"Uhhh....." - Amumu empezó a llorar un poco y se escondió de nuevo tras el sofá

"Que chaval más raro" - dijo Rumble

"¿Me lo estas diciendo tu?" - le pregunto Veigar

Ambos se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos

"Bueno, ¿qué arma me traes?" - pregunto el mago

"Mientras reparaba mi máquina de combate pensé en ponerle una bomba, en vez de autodestruirse lanzaría la bomba" - dijo enseñándole algunos planos

"Buena idea pero yo no necesitaba a tu máquina de combate, buscaba algo más compacto" - le dijo plegando los planos

"Supongo que podría crear alguna que otra cosa" - dijo mientras tomaba apuntes

En ese momento Lulu entro en el salón con una bandeja de galletas

"¿De qué estáis hablando?" - pregunto la chica mientras agarraba una galleta

"Nada, solamente le pedí que me construyera un arma" - dijo Veigar

"Si, bueno....." - Rumble veia el brazo de Amumu coger una galleta y esconderse de nuevo

"¿Pasa algo Rumble?" - pregunto Veigar

"No, nada...." - Rumble se quedo algo extrañado - "Iba a decir que me agrada ver que os va bien" - dijo sonriendo

"¿Por qué no nos debería ir bien?" - el Maestro del Mal no entendió lo que le decía

"Nada, es solo que me contaron que estabais saliendo y...." - Rumble paro a medida que Veigar abría sus ojos de sorpresa

"¡¿Tu también lo sabes?!" - pregunto con tono de enfado

"Claro, lo sabe casi todo el instituto de la liga" - dijo con total tranquilidad

"¡¿Como?! ¡¿Como se ha enterado todo el instituto?!" - pregunto airado 

Rumble lanzo una mirada hacia donde estaba sentada Lulu, quien ya no estaba en el su sitio

"¡LULU!" - grito Veigar levantándose de su sillón

"¿Po-por qué todos gritan? Buaaaaaa" - lloraba Amumu tras el sillón

"Este lugar es cada vez más raro" - se quejo el mecánico

La tarde paso y Rumble estaba a punto de irse con su maquina, Lulu junto con Amumu y Veigar fueron a despedirlo

"Bueno Veigar, ya traeré los planes de la nueva arma" - le comento Rumble

"Por cierto, ¿como se activa la bomba?" - pregunto el brujo antes de irse

"¿Te interesa?" - pregunto extrañado

"Es para prevenir" - dijo mirándole fijamente

"Tranquilo, solo se lanzara si digo la frase "Es la hora de la bomba", no hay posibilidades de que diga eso" - dijo sonriente

En ese momento la máquina de Rumble empezó a temblar y una bomba en forma de misil fue lanzada contra la mansión de Veigar, entro por el pasillo y cuando llego al fondo exploto

En segundos la mansión de Veigar reventó, dejando solamente escombros


	104. Lalala Demacia

La casa de Veigar se había derrumbado, todos se quedaron callados durante unos segundos, de uno de los montones de roca salio Rammus, tan tranquilo como siempre

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" - pregunto el armadurillo

"Pues veras..." - las palabras de Rumble se cortaron a medida que Veigar le agarraba por el cuello con las dos manos

"¡Cállate, estúpido manazas! ¡Por tu culpa ha reventado mi casa!" - gritaba Veigar mientras le apretaba más fuerte

"Veigar, le vas a hacer daño" - decía Lulu

"¡Esa es la idea!" - gritaba con furia

"No.... puedo.... respirar...." - decía Rumble con los ojos casi explotando

"Por... favor... parad... buaaaa...." - empezó a llorar Amumu

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" - pregunto una voz que venia de detrás de ellos

Los yordles y Rammus se giraron para ver a Garen, quien estaba sorprendido por el estado de la casa

"¿Garen? ¿Qué haces aquí?" - pregunto el brujo extrañado

"Venia a hablar contigo, ¿qué le ha pasado a tu casa?" - pregunto sorprendido

"¡Este imbécil la ha destruido con un misil!" - grito mientras lo estrangulaba

"Prefiero... llamarlo... bomba..." - intento decir apenas sin aire

"De todos modos, ¿qué quieres hablar tu conmigo?" - pregunto el hechicero, quien soltó el cuello de Rumble

"Venia a hacerte una propuesta que cambiara tu vida" - le dijo con confianza

"¿Te has vuelto testigo de jehova?" - pregunto Rammus

"¡No! Vengo a proponerte que te unas a la Liga de Leyendas" - dijo con pose de héroe

"Paso" - Veigar lo dijo directo y sin rodeos

Unos segundos de silencio pasaron mientras los presentes le miraban incómodamente

"¿Como? ¿Por qué?" - pregunto Garen, extrañado

"Primero, soy un supervillano, no héroe, villano" - dijo señalándolo con un dedo

"Podrías reformarte" - contesto Garen sonriendo

"Segundo, soy de los Emisarios del Mal, o sea, vuestro enemigo" - señalo el mago

"Un poco de papeleo y podrías pasarte a nuestro bando" - dijo sonriendo el demaciano

"Y tercero, no me caes bien ni tu ni los demás demacianos" - dijo entrecerrando los ojos

"Vaya, pues pensé que si te lo decía yo podrías aceptar" - dijo Garen pensativo

"¿En serio? Tus espectativas son muy altas, ¿no?" - dijo Rammus tras el comentario

"Un demaciano siempre tiene que mirar alto" - dijo sonriendo y blandiendo su espada

"Lo que tu digas" - dijo el mago mientras se giraba hacia Rumble

"¿Qué? Oh, si, la casa" - dijo tras pensarlo un momento

"¡¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?!" - grito Veigar enfadado

"Podría reconstruirla, aunque tardaría bastante tiempo, unos tres meses tal vez" - dijo mientras calculaba el tiempo en su libreta

"¡¿Tres meses?! ¡No puedo vivir en el suelo por tres meses!" - grito enfadado al yordle azul

"Podríais vivir en una cueva" - sugirió Rumble con tono humorístico

Todos se quedaron mirando a Rumble unos segundos, Veigar fue quien le dio un puñetazo en la cara

"Veigi, cálmate un poco" - le intento calmar Lulu

"¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡Ese bicho ha destrozado mi casa, nuestra casa!" - grito enfadado mientras le señalaba

"Oye Veigar" - le llamo Garen - "Se que puede no agradarte la idea pero ¿por qué no te trasladas mientras al Instituto de Guerra?" - pregunto el caballero

"¿Al instituto de guerra?" - Veigar se quedo pensándolo algunos segundos

"Mientras terminan de construir tu casa" - añadió Garen

Veigar se puso a pensarlo, era o vivir en una cueva o en el Instituto de Guerra, no tenia otra opción


	105. Retorno al instituto

Con la casa de Veigar destruida, el mago solo puedo escoger la opción que mejor le convenía, bueno, en verdad prefería la cueva pero fue cogida por Rek'Sai

"Veigi, ¿no te parece genial ir al instituto?" - pregunto Lulu muy emocionada

"Para empezar no es un instituto de verdad, es como un apartamento, segundo, tengo malos recuerdos de mis días de instituto" - dijo mientras miraba al suelo

Flashback

Veigar estaba concentrado leyendo "10 Negritos" - "Por fin, después de tanto tiempo voy a leer el final de mi novela favorita" - dijo sonriendo

"Oh, hola Veigar" - le saludaba Rumble - "Oh, esa novela es muy buena, me gusta el final cuando mueren todos los protagonistas y se revela al juez como asesino" - dijo sonriendo

En ese momento Veigar agarro el libro, que no era precisamente pequeño, y se lo tiro a la cara

Fin del Flashback

"No entiendo porque sigo siendo amigo suyo" - dijo mientras llevaba su mano a la cara

"¿Qué decías Veigar?" - preguntaba Lulu confusa

"Nada, que vayamos entrando" - contesto el brujo

Ambos entraron en el edificio y lo primero que encontraron fue a Zed y Syndra

"¿Zed? ¿Qué haces aquí?" - le pregunto el mago, extrañado de verlo

"Esta semana me toca hacer horas extras así que decidí quedarme mientras tanto" - respondió mientras se inclinaba a modo de saludo

"¿Qué hacéis vosotros qui, Veigar?" - pregunto Syndra

"El idiota de Rumble exploto mi casa" - dijo con tono de enfado

"Bueno, no es nada que no pueda arreglarse" - dijo la mujer de negro mientras sonreía

"Te veo de buen humor Syndra" - le dijo Lulu sonriendo

"Si, es que acaban de contarme lo vuestro" - dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del hada

"¡¿Como?! ¡¿Quién te ha dicho eso?!" - pregunto enfadado a la par que algo colorado

"Nos lo dijo Annie antes" - contesto pensando

"¡Voy a convertir en cenizas a esa niña!" - grito airado

"Veigar, cálmate, no te sienta bien el estrés" - le dijo Lulu dándole palmaditas en la espalda

"De todos modos Veigar, tenemos asuntos que tratar asi que ya nos veremos" - dijo en Ninja desapareciendo entre las sombras

"Como odio que haga eso" - respondió Syndra a la acción de su novio - "Bueno, Lulu, ya nos veremos más tarde" - se despidió Syndra antes de irse flotando

Veigar y Lulu fueron a la recepción del edificio para obtener las llaves de las habitaciones, el mago estaba sentado en un sillon mientras la chica estaba bebiendo agua

"Hola veigar" - saludo una yordle de piel azul y pelo blanco

"Ah, Tristana" - dijo Veigar secamente

"¿Qué te trae por aquí?" - pregunto la guerrillera

"Nuestro amiguito Rumble exploto mi casa, voy a estar aquí con Lulu" - contesto mientras leía un periódico

"Ya veo, así que estas en el instituto junto con Lulu" - dijo con una mirada picara

"¿Insinúas algo?" - pregunto el brujo

"Nada, es solo que una pareja como vosotros...." - dijo mirándole de reojo

"Esto no es un instituto de verdad, no hay clichés" - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por Lulu

"¡Ya estoy aquí, Veigi!" - gritaba la yordle mientras se lanzaba al brazo del brujo

"Lulu, no hagas esas cosas de golpe" - le dijo un poquito colorado

"Jijijiji" - reía Tristana - "Veigi" - dijo con tono burlón

"No voy a sobrevivir aquí tres meses" - dijo llevándose la mano a la cara


	106. Rápido y furioso

El instituto de guerra es un lugar donde los campeones de la liga pueden establecerse, en el caso de Veigar este se mudo temporalmente, con el también tuvo que ir su prisionero Rammus

"Según la nota de Veigar su habitación tiene que estar por aquí" - dijo mientras caminaba por los pasillos

"Hola Rammus" - saludo Jax, quien andaba en dirección contraria

"Hola Jax, ¿sabes donde esta la habitación de Veigar?" - pregunto el armadurillo

"No, yo solo estoy aquí este fin de semana, tal vez alguien lo sepa en cafetería" - dijo el encapuchado

"Gracias Jax, iré a preguntar" - dijo despidiéndose por la mano o lo que sea

Rammus siguió andando tranquilamente hacia la cafetería, había varios campeones, entre ellos su amigo Blitzklang

"HOLA RAMMUS, EL ARMADURILLO" - saludaba el androide con voz robotica

"Hola Blitzklang, ¿sabes donde queda la habitación de Veigar?" - pregunto tras saludar

"SI, ESTA EN EL PASILLO 3, PUERTA 65" - respondió el androide señalando el pasillo

"Gracias Blitzklang" - Rammus se dirigió hacia el pasillo, golpeándose accidentalmente con alguien - "Oh, lo siento" - se disculpo

Cuando Rammus se giro vio una especie de enorme centauro azul y con armadura

"¿Quien ha osado golpear a Hecarim?" - pregunto con voz amenazante

"Me llamo Rammus, siento haberle dado" - se disculpo con total tranquilidad

"¡No voy a tolerar este insulto hacia mi!" - grito Hecarim mientras una aureola azul le rodeaba

"¿Insulto?" - Rammus parecía confundido con lo que estaba pasando

En un solo instante el espectro armado invoco una lanza delante suya, la cual agarro con firmeza

"¿Para qué vas a usar eso?" - pregunto Rammus algo extrañado

"¡Para cortarte el cuello por tal insulto!" - grito enfurecido

"¿Insulto? ¿Tengo cuello?" - se pregunto a si mismo

"¡Prepárate para morir ante mi!" - grito levantando su lanza

"Espera un momento, antes deberías mirar a la derecha" - dijo el armadurillo señalando hacia la derecha

"¿Como? ¿Derecha?" - Hecarim miro un momento hacia su lado derecho - "¿Por qué debería mirar hacia....." - cuando el fantasma miro hacia delante se encontró con Rammus corriendo

"Nos vemos otro día" - dijo Rammus usando su Bola de Poder

"¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!" - grito mientras empezaba a perseguirlo con su Carga Devastadora

"Gracias por el consejo" - dijo mientras seguía rodando

Rammus logro girar hacia otro pasillo por la derecha, se paro un momento y espero a que Hecarim pasara de largo por lo que quedaba de pasillo

"Bueno, Blitzklang dijo que era la habitación 66" - dijo mientras andaba por el pasillo

El armadurillo ando asta la mitad del pasillo y entonces se paro

"Mmm, noto como si el argumento me hiciera girarme justo ahora" - se dijo así mismo mientras se giraba para ver a Hecarim con su Envite de Sombras

"¡Te he encontrado!" - grito con una voz distorsionada

"Hola" - saludo Rammus antes de convertirse en Bola de Poder - "Adiós" - dijo huyendo

"¡No huyas cobarde!" - grito mientras le perseguía rodeado de almas

Rammus siguió corriendo hasta que llego al fondo del pasillo, se paro y entro en la habitación de la derecha

"¡No huyas de...." - gritaba Hecarim llegando al fondo - "¿Donde se ha metido?" - se pregunto mientras daba la vuelta

Mientras tanto Rammus estaba en la habitación enfrente de Veigar

"Has tardado mucho" - se quejo el brujo

"Ya sabes lo tranquilo que soy" - dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba


	107. Insomnio

Veigar ya había colocado sus cosas en su habitación, por un lado los libros de artes oscuras, su cama y en la pared vacía estaba Rammus con grilletes en la pared

"Te ha quedado muy bien la habitación" - dijo Rammus mirándola

"Digna del Maestro del Mal" - dijo apretando el puño

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" - pregunto el armadurillo

"Voy a ver a Lulu, seguro que ya tiene su habitación preparada" - dijo el brujo acercándose a la puerta

"¿Preparada para qué? Pillin...." - dijo con una sonrisa Rammus - "Era broma" - respondió cuando vio que Veigar le lanzaba una mirada asesina

Veigar salio de su habitación y avanzo hacia la de Lulu, que estaba bastante cerca, luego llamo a la puerta

"Lulu, abre, soy yo, Veigar" - dijo mientras cruzaba de brazos a la espera

La puerta se abrió y salio una Lulu con los ojos caídos y unas grandes ojeras

"¿Pasa algo Lulu? No tienes buena cara" - le pregunto Veigar 

"No he conseguido dormir muy bien, no se porque" - dijo la chica antes de bostezar

"¿Has comido algo raro? ¿Tienes algo en mente?" - pregunto algo preocupado

"He comido bien y no tengo ninguna preocupación" - respondió bostezando de nuevo

"Tal vez no seas tu, tal vez sea la habitación" - dijo mientras se quedaba pensando

"¿Mi habitación?" - pregunto Lulu algo confundida

"Vete a mi dormitorio un momento, ahora mismo voy" - dijo mientras le señalaba su puerta

Lulu se fue por el pasillo hacia la habitación del brujo, Veigar por el contrario entro en la de la chica

"No parece que haya nada raro a simple vista" - se dijo a si mismo mientras observaba el cuarto

Veigar vio encima de una cómoda una foto de el mismo y algunos libros

"Esta Lulu....." - el mago dio un vistazo por las paredes pero no vio nada

Llegados a esto dibujo un circulo en el suelo con un trozo de tiza y con un dibujo en medio

"Klaatu Barada Nitko" - dijo mientras abría la mano sobre el dibujo

El circulo empezó a brillar con un aura purpura y de el apareció un espectro de color negro con cuchillas en los brazos y algo parecido a una armadura en el pecho

"Hola.... Veigar...." - saludo el espectro

"Hola Nocturne, tiempo sin vernos" - saludo Veigar con su voz fría

"Si.... lo que sea.... ¿qué quieres?" - pregunto Nocturne

"Lulu no duerme desde que llego aquí, quería saber si tu tienes algo que ver" - dijo cruzado de brazos

"Esa chica tiene unos dulces sueños que devorar...... pero he estado ocupado con mis propios asuntos........." - respondió blandiendo sus cuchillas

"De acuerdo pero si descubro que mientes...." - amenazo Veigar con su garra

"Lo que tu digas....." - dijo el espectro ignorándolo

"De todos modos, ¿sabes por qué podría tener insomnio?" - pregunto el mago

"Puede que sea por el cambio de sitios, a veces pasa" - dijo mientras volvía al circulo

"Ya nos veremos" - se despidió el brujo

"Pues yo espero que no" - dijo el espectro desapareciendo igual que vino

Veigar deshizo el circulo de tiza y se fue de la habitación, rumbo hacia la suya

"Lulu, no hay ningún problema con tu habitación, ya puedes volver" - dijo el yordle

"No voy a volver a mi habitación, quiero quedarme a dormir contigo" - dijo apretando la almohada


	108. Compañeros del sueño

Era mediodía, Lulu se llevo toda la mañana durmiendo en la habitación de Veigar debido a que no había logrado dormir la noche anterior

"Lulu, despierta" - le decía el brujo, que estaba delante suya

"Déjala dormir un poco más, ¿qué te cuesta?" - pregunto Rammus, encadenado a la pared

"Si se acostumbra no podrá dormir en su habitación" - dijo cruzado de brazos

"¿Te refieres a su espeluznante habitación?" - pregunto Rammus

"No tiene nada de raro, incluso la exorcice y todo" - dijo tirandole a la cabeza un trozo de tiza

"Aun así, sigue dando miedo" - respondió sin hacer caso al golpe

"¿Por qué da miedo? Yo estuve y no sentí nada" - dijo poniendo con incredulidad

"Su cuarto esta al lado del cementerio de la Liga, es normal" - contesto tranquilamente

"¿Cementerio? ¿Qué cementerio?" - pregunto confundido

"Hay un "cementerio" donde esparcen la energía de los súbditos muertos, ese cementerio esta justo al lado su habitación" - dijo con tranquilidad

"¿Energía de los súbditos? A veces se me olvida que es una bruja, puede que eso haya estado afectando su sueño" - dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla

"Tu eres un brujo de magia negra, a ti no te afectaría" - dijo el armadurillo

"Tienes razón... ¿como sabes tanto?" - pregunto confundido

"El cartero siempre me dejaba abierta una edición del Valoran Geographic en la mazmorra" - dijo sonriente

En ese momento Lulu se despertó con un largo bostezo

"¡Buenos días, Veigi!" - saludo contenta

"¿Buenos días? Sera buenas tardes" - contesto señalando el reloj

"He dormido muy bien en tu cama" - dijo sonriente

"Genial, ahora puedes volver a tu cuarto" - le dijo el brujo señalando la puerta

"¡No quiero irme!" - grito la chica aferrándose a la cama

"¡Lulu, no puedes quedarte aquí!" - grito el brujo

"¿Por qué no? Rammus se queda siempre" - contesto señalándolo

"El es mi prisionero" - argumento señalando las cadenas

"En ese cuarto no puedo dormir, déjame quedarme" - pidió con los ojos brillando

"Lulu, solo porque haya un cementerio...." - Veigar paro a los pocos segundos

Nada más oír cementerio la cara de la yordle se puso pálida y velozmente se metió bajo las sabanas

"¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?" - se pregunto asi mismo

"Veigar, no se porque estas tan molesto" - dijo Lulu desde debajo de las sabanas

"Solo quiero que duermas en tu cuarto, no es nada raro" - intento explicarle

"Solamente sera hasta que me acostumbre, ademas, soy tu novia, deberías desear pasar algo de tiempo conmigo" - le recrimino algo colorada

Veigar se puso nervioso y es que era cierto, entre los Emisarios del Mal, su trabajo en la liga y todo el lió para instalarse apenas habían pasado tiempo juntos

"Sabes que no he tenido tiempo" - dijo con la voz temblorosa, intentando que no se notara

"Pues déjame quedarme algunas noches" - contesto mirandole con cara de pena

"Esta bien....." - dijo a regañadientes - "¿Alguna cosa más hasta esta noche?" - pregunto algo molesto

"Si.... quiero un beso...." - le dijo con la cara aun tapada por la sabanas

"¡No! ¡Rammus esta...." - Veigar se giro y Rammus había, literalmente, desaparecido - "¿Como demonios ha...." - se preguntaba así mismo

Cuando se giro para mirarla ella tenia los labios preparados, llegados a este punto a Veigar le daba ya todo un poco igual, la agarro suavemente de las mejillas y la beso


	109. Café Pesadilla

Era ya por la tarde, tras unos minutos con Lulu nuestro mago favorito tuvo que echar algunas luchas más en los campos de justicia, después acabo en la cafetería con Rammus

"Dios, parece que este día no se va a acabar nunca" - se quejo el brujo mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos

"Anímate, has ganado dos partidas seguidas" - le dijo el armadurillo

"Si, por dos rendiciones ante mi poder" - reía diabólicamente el brujo, que parecía haber recuperado algo de energía

"Hola Veigar y Rammus" - saludaba Thresh mientras tomaba un asiento - "Que raro veros por aquí"

"Nos estamos quedando unos días mientras reconstruyen mi casa" - dijo Veigar a su compañero

"¿Lulu también esta con vosotros?" - pregunto el espectro

"Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?" - le respondió Veigar, acompañado de otra pregunta

"La habitación que suelen darme, la que da a parar a un cementerio, se la dieron a un yordle, me preguntaba a quien se la habían dado" - explico cruzando los brazos

"Ahora lo entiendo, era la habitación de Thresh" - dijo Rammus bebiendo algo de zumo

"¿Le dieron mi habitación se la dieron a Lulu? Tendrá suerte si no le da un infarto" - dijo Thresh con una risa infernal

"A mi no me hace gracia, ahora no puede dormir sola" - refunfuño el brujo

"Te quejas mucho Veigar, a mi me gustaría estar más cerca de mi chica" - dijo el fantasma apoyando uno de sus codos en la mesa

"Yo lo único que quiero ahora es descansar" - dijo el mago juntando su cara con la mesa

"Tu siempre quejándote de todo" - le recrimino Thresh

"Oh, por cierto Veigar, hoy no puedo quedarme en la habitación" - dijo Rammus mientras bebía otro poquito de zumo

"¿Como? ¿Crees que un prisionero puede elegir?" - pregunto enfadado

"Es que hay un pirado que no para de perseguirme por todo el instituto" - comento Rammus

"¿Un pirado? ¿Qué clase de pirado?" - pregunto Thresh

En ese momento Hecarim entro en la cafetería, miro a ambos lados y vio a Rammus, luego avanzo hacia el bastante enfadado

"¡Tu! ¡Miserable! ¡¿Creías poder escaparte de mi?!" - le gritaba a la vez que le señalaba con su lanza

"Bueno, técnicamente lo conseguí una vez" - respondió con una sonrisa

"¡Encima osas insultarme! ¡Voy a cortarte la cabe...." - su amenaza fue interrumpida por Thresh

"Hecarim, ¿por qué persigues a Rammus?" 

"¡Ese sucio reptil me falto al respeto y quiero venganza! ¡Vengaaaaanzaaaa!" - grito rodeado de espectros azules

"Sabes que Rammus se ha ido ya, ¿verdad?" - pregunto mientras le señalaba

"Adiós chicos" - se despedía mientras activaba su Bola de Poder

"¡Vuelve ahora mismo! ¡Vengaaaanzaaaa!" - gritaba mientras corría hacia el

Ambos se perdieron en el pasillo, dejando a los villanos solos

"Espíritus de la Venganza, no lo entenderías" - dijo Thresh

"Bueno, va siendo hora de irme" - dijo Veigar mientras se levantaba

"¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto?" - pregunto Thresh extrañado

"Hoy estoy cansado, necesito descansar" - dijo seguido e un largo bostezo

Veigar se despidió de su compañero y se fue rumbo hacia su habitación

"Espero que suceda nada raro" - dijo suspirando mientras se acercaba a la puerta

El maestro del mal abrió la puerta y se encontró con Lulu durmiendo en su cama, lentamente avanzo y se sentó al lado suya mientras cerraba los ojos


	110. Noche Especial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Este es un episodio un poco lemon/hentai se recomienda que los menores de 15 años (que no me haréis caso) no lo vean, sin embargo todo recae sobre vuestra responsabilidad
> 
> Nota: Agradecimientos con mi amigo Jiro Black, quien me ayudo a realizar el episodio

Veigar estaba sentado al lado de Lulu, intento dormirse pero a pesar de estar tan cansado no podía evitar ver como dormía

"Cuando duerme es muy tierna..." – dijo acercándose un poco a ella

El brujo se quedo mirándola unos segundos, estaba a punto de volver a la esquina, a intentar dormir pero en ese momento Lulu se despertó

"L-lo siento Lulu..." – dijo algo colorado – "No quería despertar...."

Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando la chica agarro el collar de su bata y tiro de el para darle un beso en los labios

Ambos se quedaron así algunos segundos, hasta que Lulu puso a Veigar en la cama mirando hacia arriba, colocándose encima suya

"Quiero un poco más...." – dijo suavemente Lulu, la cual estaba colorada

Veigar le agarro de la cintura y tiro de ella, ambos empezaron a besarse profundamente, siguieron hasta que el hechicero paso de agarrar su espalda a agarrar su culo

"Vei... veigar...." – dijo la chica algo colorada

"¿Te molesta?" – pregunto el brujo, algo tembloroso

"No.... No me molesta...." – le respondió con el rostro sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado

Veigar se quito sus guantes y empezó a tocarle el trasero mientras seguían besándose, pasados unos segundos el brujo comenzó darle algunos besos en el cuello

A la pequeña bruja parecían gustarle, estaba bastante colorada y de vez en cuando dejaba escapar algunos jadeos

El maestro del mal, con las manos temblando, empezó a quitarle ese jersey violeta a rayas que siempre lleva hasta que pudo ver sus pechos, basta con decir que ella estaba totalmente roja

"¿Pasa algo, Lulu?" – pregunto el mago, quien tenia la respiración algo acelerada

"No... estoy bien.... Es solo que...." – la mirada de la chica se desvió hacia la pared

Llegados a este punto, el asunto del novio se había despertado (interpretadlo como queráis)

"Lulu... yo... no haré nada que tu no quieras...." – dijo colocándose el sombrero para ocultarse

En ese momento Lulu agarro su sombrero y lo tiro lejos, miro cara a cara a Veigar y esbozó una sonrisa sobre su enrojecido rostro

"Si quiero.... Veigi...." – le contesto

La habitación entera estaba en silencio, ahora era Veigar quien estaba encima de Lulu y se podía oír el ruido de una cremallera abriéndose

Lulu estaba nerviosa, parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir cuando su novio le penetro por primera vez, incluso pegó un pequeño chillido, pero le daba igual porque era Veigar

"¿Estas bien?" - pregunto Veigar algo preocupado

"Duele un poco pero estoy bien....." - dijo algo nerviosa

Ambos siguieron durante un largo rato, de vez en cuando Lulu lanzaba algún gemido hasta que Veigar se detuvo, exhaustos se echaron el uno al lado del otro

"Espero.... que te haya gustado...." - dijo intentando mirar hacia otro lado, rojo

"Me ha gustado mucho Veigar..." - dijo la chica mientras le abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla

Lulu se quedo abrazándolo hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos


	111. El loco de las bombas

Veigar estaba en la cafetería, quería ver si estaba Rumble, aprovechando que le había tocado junto a él en la partida anterior

"Rumble, ven aquí, quiero hablar contigo" – le llamo el brujo cuando lo vio

"Veigar, ¿qué quieres?" – pregunto cruzado de brazos

"¿Cómo va la reconstrucción de mi casa?" – pregunto sin rodeos

"Muy adelantada, en menos de dos semanas estará terminada" – contesto sonriendo

"Bien, me alegro" – dijo con una sonrisa

"¿Te pasa algo Veigar? Pareces de buen humor" – pregunto el yordle

"¡Nada! ¡Cosas mías!" – grito el brujo mientras miraba hacia otro lado, algo colorado

"Lo que tú digas" – dijo el yordle mientras bebía zumo

Ambos charlaron un poco más hasta que el hechicero se marchó, segundos después alguien se puso delante de Rumble, parecía un yordle pero tenía gafas de científico

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" – pregunto Rumble extrañado

"¿Tu eres el que voló la casa de Veigar? ¿Rumble?" – pregunto con una sonrisa

"Depende.... ¿quién pregunta?" – contesto el mecánico

"Tu robaste mi bomba jejejeje" – le acuso mientras le señalaba

"¿Bomba? ¿Qué bomba?" - pregunto Rumble

"La que usaste para destruir la casa de Veigar" - dijo el yordle

"La bomba que yo use...." – antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar el extraño le interrumpió con un ataque de carcajadas

"Toma, jajajaja, para ti, jejejeje" – dijo mientras lanzaba una bomba a las manos de Rumble

"¿Qué..... oh.... ¡(BABABUI)!" –grito lanzándola lejos de el

La bomba impacto con uno de los muros de la cafetería, llevándose parte de el con la explosión

"¡Qué (BABABUI) estás haciendo!" – grito Rumble señalándolo

"Tú me robaste mi bomba, jjijijiji, nadie roba a Ziggs" – dijo el lunático mientras sacaba de su cinturón otras dos bombas

"Va a ser que no" – dijo mientras empezaba a correr

"¡No puedes escapar! ¡Jajjajajajaj!" – reía Ziggs mientras le perseguía 

Rumble conseguía esquivar parte de las bombas que le lanzaba, aunque muchas las lanzaba sin apuntar

"Tío... ¡yo no te he robado nada!" – intentaba convencerlo el yordle azul

"¡No mientas! ¡Sé que usaste una bomba mágica de mi inventario!" – grito Ziggs lanzándole más bombas

"¡Lo mío era, técnicamente, un misil! ¡Y no contenía ningún daño mágico!" – gritaba Rumble en un esfuerzo de que le dejara

La máquina de combate de Rumble acababa de ser usada en una pelea en la grieta y no estaba operativa, tampoco podía ponerse a luchar en mitad de los pasillos con ese trasto

Cuando ya estaba a punto de escaparse de su perseguidor este lanzo un cartucho al suelo, el cartucho exploto, tirándolo por los aires

"Juajuajujjau, te tengo en mis manos, ladrón" – rió el yordle

"Siempre pensé que moriría de hepatitis" – dijo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza

Para su sorpresa, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con Ziggs atrapado en el Horizonte de Sucesos de Veigar, el mago estaba delante suya

"¡Veigar! Gracias por ayudarme" – dijo el agradecido yordle

"¿Ayudarte? ¿De qué hablas? Estaba escapando y use mi Horizonte para ganar tiempo" – dijo el mago

"¿Escaparte de quién?" – pregunto extrañado

"¡Del Espíritu de Venganza!" – gritaba Kalista, quien estaba detrás de Veigar y rodeada de alma


	112. Todos están locos

Veigar y Rumble estaban frente a sus perseguidores sin poder escapar

"Es hora de que pagues, ladrón" - dijo Ziggs con una sonrisa

"La venganza les llega a todos" - declaro el espíritu vengativo

Todos se quedaron mirandose seriamente por algunos segundos

"Me robaste una bomba, juajuajuajua, ahora te robare la vida" - rió el yordle como un maníaco

"¡Yo no te robe la bomba!" - grito el yordle azulado

"Los lloriqueos de un mocoso no me importan, quiero el alma de Veigar" - dijo Kalista

"¿No te parece exagerado querer matarme por ganarte la linea?" - pregunto el brujo

"¡Nunca perdonaría tal insolencia!" - grito mientras hacia aparecer su lanza

La tensión se notaba en el ambiente, tanto los yordles como el espíritu parecían dispuestos a pelear

"Vosotros lo habéis querido" - dijo Veigar lanzando su Materia Oscura sobre Kalista

"No creas que soy tan ilusa" - decía mientras esquivaba los meteoritos

Veigar uso su Horizonte de Sucesos para inmovilizar a Kalista y lanzar otra carga de Materia Oscura

"Subestimas mi poder" - dijo con una sonrisa diabólica

Los meteoritos cayeron sobre Kalista, levantando una nube de polvo, en medio de la niebla la mujer fantasma seguía en pie 

"Ven aquí..... brujo..." - dijo con los ojos brillando

Al otro lado del pasillo Ziggs lanzaba bombas contra Rumble, el cual podía esquivar algunas

"Ratoncito, ratoncito, donde vas tu tan... ¡reventadito!" - grito mientras lanzaba otra bomba

"No juzgues tan a la ligera" - Rumble activo un boton de su cinturon y un pequeño campo de fuerza, similar a su Escudo de Restos, repelo la bomba

"Que gracioso, jijijiji, veamos cuantas tengo que lanzar para romperlo" - dijo lanzando más bombas

Rumble intento no usar el escudo a todo rato, la energía que usaba era limitada y por eso no lo había usado antes

"Tengo otras cositas guardadas" - dijo sacando pistola

"¿Una pistolita? Jajajajaj, juguemos a vaqueros" - rió el tipo de las bombas

"Si.... pistolita...." - sonreía mientras lanzaba un chorro de fuego

Ziggs esquivo las llamas y sonrió mientras lanzaba una serie de bombas, por otro lado Veigar lanzaba sus Ataques Malignos a Kalista, quien esquivaba la mayoría

"Estate quieta, maldita saltamontes" - decía enfadado el brujo

"Asume que jamás podrás derrotarme" - dijo la centinela

"¿Seguro? Ya lo he hecho dos veces" - sonrió maliciosamente

Kalista, enfadada, intento clavar sus dagas en el cuerpo del yordle para usar su Desgarrar, sin embargo cuantas mas dagas lanzaba menos espacio tenia en el pasillo

"Llego el momento de que te reúnas con los muertos" - dijo rodeada por muchas almas

"¿Qué (bababui)?" - preguntaba Ziggs mientras las almas le agarraban

En un solo segundo Kalista absorbio a Ziggs y lo lanzo contra Veigar con su Llamada del Destino, el cuerpo sobrecargado de Ziggs choco contra ambos

"Ha sido divertido, jajajajjaja" - reía el loco mientras sacaba una bomba negra - "¡Yo también tengo una sorpresa!" - grito mientras lanzaba al aire su Megabomba Incendiaria

"Estamos perdidos...." - dijo Rumble sin darse cuenta de que Veigar le agarraba

"No lo creo...." - en un solo segundo Veigar se teletransporto junto con Rumble, dejando solos a Kalista y Ziggs con la Megabomba

"Imbécil....." - dijo el espíritu de venganza

"Jajajajajajjajaj" - rió Ziggs mientras la bomba descendía

Lo ultimo que se vio desde el exterior de la liga fue uno de los pasillos siendo reventado junto a una enorme explosión


	113. El rescate

Ha pasado un día desde el combate que hubo entre Veigar, Rumble, Ziggs y Kalista, la liga se encargo de curar al señor bombas y reconstruir el pasillo, en la cafetería alguien no esta conforme

"No veo bien que ese brujo siga en el instituto" - dijo Jarvan a Xin Zhao, quien estaba sentado al lado suya

"¿Te refieres a Veigar? Si mal no recuerdo fue Ziggs quien lanzo su Megabomba" - dijo el guerrero mientras leía el periódico

"Seguro que le embrujo o algo, cuando fui a ver a Ziggs estaba histerico, no paraba de reirse" - dijo cruzado de brazos

"No vienes mucho por aquí, ¿verdad?" - pregunto Xin Zhao

"Es de los Emisarios del Mal, puedo esperarme cualquier cosa" - dijo el demaciano

"Sigues dándole muchas vueltas, luego te quejas de Swain" - contesto Xin Zhao

"Ademas, dicen que tiene incluso un rehén encadenado" - dijo con indignación

"¿Rehén? Bueno, esta la yordle...." - intento decir Xin Zhao

"¡¿Una chica?! ¡De acuerdo, voy a por ese brujo!" - grito enfadado mientras agarraba su lanza y se marchaba

Jarvan salio de la cafetería y vio a Veigar andando junto a Rammus

"Ese debe de ser su guardaespaldas, seguro es una maquina de matar" - dijo en voz baja para que no le escucharan

Justo en ese momento Rammus tropezó y se cayo al suelo

"Tal vez este intentando oír los pasos de alguien, que inteligente..." - se dijo así mismo

"Oye, Rammus, ¿estas bien?" - pregunto el mago

"Si, solo he tropezado con este plátano" - dijo el armadurillo tirando la fruta

Esto no fue escuchado por Jarvan, al cual le cayo encima el plátano

"¿Me habrá oído? Voy a tener que ser más sigiloso" - pensé el guerrero

Jarvan siguió un poco más a Veigar y Rammus hasta que llegaron a su habitación, espero unos segundos a que ellos entraran primero

"Es muy sospechoso que esten los dos en una habitación, seguro traman algo" - murmuro en voz

El caballero se coloco delante de la puerta y tras algunos segundos la hecho abajo de una patada

"¡Deten tus acciones, malvado!" - grito el demaciano

"¿Como?" - preguntaba Veigar extrañado

Veigar y Lulu estaban en la cama jugando al parchís mientras que Rammus estaba atado con grilletes a la pared

"Genial, otro pirado" - se quejo el mago mientras llevaba su mano a la cara

"¿Tu no eres Jarvan IV?" - pregunto la hechicera mientras lanzaba los dados

"Si, es el némesis de Swain o algo así" - dijo Veigar mientras movía ficha

Jarvan estaba algo confuso, parecía como si no se sorprendieran de verlo allí

"Vengo a liberar a tu rehén, Veigar" - dijo señalando a la chica

"¿Rehén? ¿Yo?" - pregunto confusa la yordle

"Ella no es mi rehén, Rammus es mi rehén" - dijo el brujo señalando al armadurillo

"Hola, buenas" - saludo Rammus tranquilamente

"Pero... si no es tu prisionera.... ¿por qué esta en tu habitación?" - pregunto el guerrero señalandole con su lanza

"Porque es mi novia" - dijo con voz fría mientras que Lulu estaba sonriendo

"Oh... yo... siento la confusión...." - dijo mientras avanzaba y colocaba en su lugar la puerta

"¡La próxima invasión procura no romper mi puerta!" - grito el brujo

Jarvan salio y empezó a andar por el pasillo con una cosa en mente, ¿que acaba de pasar?


	114. Camina a medianoche

"Dicen que los espíritus emiten una energía capaz de penetrar tu alma, sin embargo los fantasmas y espectros solo pueden vivir de un modo, alimentándose de tu miedo, si les tienes miedo.... ellos nunca desaparecerán...."

Es de noche, aunque todo el instituto esta durmiendo cierta yordle parece no tener sueño

"Pixie, ¿has oído algo?" - pregunto la chica nerviosa

"Pixie" - negó el hada

"Me ha parecido oír algo..." - dijo mientras volteaba la cabeza

La ventana estaba tapada con unos tablones de madera

"Veigar me dijo que tapara la ventana para no mirar" - dijo algo más relajada

Lulu se tumbo para intentar dormirse cuando escucho un ruido que provenía del pasillo

"Pixie, ¿no lo has escuchado ahora?" - pregunto insistiendo

"Pixie..." - el hada seguía negandolo con la cabeza

"Tal vez no sea nada, sera mejor que mire" - dijo levantándose y poniéndose sus zapatillas

Lulu avanzo hacia la puerta y poco a poco empezó a abrirla, luego se asomo al pasillo

"No parece que haya nada" - dijo con un tono aliviado mientras miraba hacia el otro lado

Una figura de trapos, sostenida sobre dos palos y con una guadaña estaba al final del pasillo observándole sin moverse

"¿Ho-hola?" - saludo Lulu desconcertada

La figura seguía sin moverse y sin hablar, un par de cuervos se apoyaron en su hombro

"Usted era Fiddlesticks, ¿verdad?" - pregunto la chica

El espantapájaros seguía sin hacer nada, únicamente sus ojos, que empezaron a brillar de forma extraña, parecían tener vida

"Bu-buenas noches" - dijo la chica mientras volvía a la habitación

Lulu volvió a meterse en su cama con las sabanas tapándole la cara, ella estaba temblando, parecía como si alguien le observara, no podía dormir tranquila

"Es imposible que duerma Pi...." - antes de poder terminar la frase vio al espantapájaros en la esquina de su habitación

"¿Co-como ha entrado aquí?" - pregunto con la voz temblorosa

Fiddlesticks no respondió ni se movió, simplemente le miraba, Lulu se levanto y ando lentamente hacia la puerta, la figura no hizo nada por impedirlo, de hecho ni siquiera giro la cabeza para mirarla

"Ufff, creo que iré a ver a Veigar" - le dijo a su hada mientras salia de su cuarto

"Pixie" - le respondió el hada

"Bien, pues vamos a....." - Lulu se quedo en blanco cuando vio en frente suya al espantapájaros

El extraño campeón parecía que no tenia vida ninguna, simplemente estaba delante suya

"Va-vamonos Pixie" - dijo la chica mientras corría a la habitación de Veigar y empezaba a llamar

"¿Quién llama a estas horas?" - pregunto enfadado el yordle

"Soy yo, déjame entrar por favor" - dijo con un miedo que hasta Veigar podía notar

"Pasa" - le dijo abriéndole la puerta

Lulu corrió hasta la cama y se sentó en la esquina donde empezó a temblar

"¿Qué te pasa, Lulu? Pareces aterrorizada" - le dijo el brujo preocupado

"Me esta siguiendo.... el me esta observando...." - dijo con voz temblorosa

Veigar se acerco y se puso a su lado, luego empezó a acariciarle la cabeza con su garra

"Tranquilízate y cuéntame lo que te pasa" - le dijo el brujo

Lulu se calmo un poco y con una sonrisa se preparo para hablar

"Pues...." - cuanto estaba a punto de empezar se quedo en blanco al ver al espantapájaros en la esquina del cuarto de Veigar


	115. No pienses en él

"Algunos fantasmas solo pueden existir si crees en ellos, si piensas en ellos les darás vida, igual que tus demonios interiores, pero, es imposible no pensar en ellos...."

"Lulu, ¿te pasa algo? Estas bastante pálida" - le dijo el brujo tocándole la cara

"¿No lo ves? Esta ahí, en la esquina" - dijo mientras empezaba a llorar

"No hay nada en la esquina" - dijo Veigar muy seguro de si mismo

"Pe-pero yo lo veo.... esta quieto.... mirándome...." - dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos

Veigar estaba bastante confuso, no sabia que era lo que veía ni porque tenia tanto miedo

"Exactamente, ¿qué es lo que ves?" - pregunto el mago

"Veo... a Fiddlesticks... en la esquina.... mirándome...." - dijo con la voz temblorosa

"¿Fiddlestricks? ¿Ese estúpido espantapájaros?" - pregunto extrañado el yordle

"Si, durante toda la noche, vaya donde vaya siempre aparece" - dijo ocultando su cara en la almohada

"Durante la noche....." - dijo el brujo mientra agarraba un libro del estante

"¿Qué haces Veigi?" - pregunto la chica, muy nerviosa

"Consultar una cosa, no apartes la mirada de Fiddlesticks" - le ordeno

"Va-vale...." - dijo mientras miraba al espantapajaros

Veigar empezó a leer el libro, buscando algo en concreto, Lulu por el contrario aguantaba todo lo que podía mientras veía al siniestro ser con los ojos brillando y observándola

"Vale, lo he encontrado" - dijo el mago mientras dejaba el libro encima del escritorio

"¿Qué has encontrado?" - pregunto la chica sin apartar la mirada

"Cuando viste por primera vez a Fiddlesticks, ¿donde estaba?" - pregunto Veigar

"Estaba fuera de mi habitación, caminaba por el pasillo" - le contesto Lulu

"Cuando paso eso, ¿le miraste a los ojos?" - pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella

"S-si, le mire a los ojos y empezaron a brillar" - le dijo la hechicera con seguridad

"Lo que hizo fue lanzarte su Terror, seguramente cuando le miraste a los ojos" - contesto el brujo mientras le enseñaba un dibujo que Fiddlesticks usando su Terror

"¿Por qué me lo lanzaría a mi?" - pregunto la chica extrañada

"Por nada, serias la primera que vio y punto, los fantasmas como el no necesitan hacer las cosas por un motivo" - explico el brujo mientras guardaba su libro

"Bonita historia de fantasmas" - dijo Rammus mientras bostezaba, atado con grilletes a la pared

"Me había olvidado de Rammus" - dijo la chica sonriendo

Lulu se volteo a girar y la imagen del espantapájaros cada vez se veía menos

"Cada vez se le ve menos, esta desapareciendo" - dijo Lulu con los ojos abiertos

"Su Terror no es eterno, durara algunos minutos o así" - dijo el brujo mientras se quitaba los guantes

"Fiddlesticks y otros seres sobrenaturales causan terror a las personas para alimentarse de sus miedos" - dijo Rammus tranquilamente

"Fiddlesticks suele rondar los pasillos, solo buscaba alguien de quien alimentarse" - dijo el brujo mientras se acostaba

"Veigar....." - le llamo la yordle

"¿Qué quieres Lulu? Ya es tarde, deberías volver a tu cuarto" - le dijo mientras se acostaba

"Pero aun tengo algo de miedo.... ¿puedo dormir aquí?" - pregunto inocentemente

Veigar hecho un vistazo a Rammus y luego a la chica

"Bueno... si no hay más remedio...." - dijo mirando hacia otro lado

En ese momento Lulu se lanzo sobre la cama para abrazarlo, Veigar pensó, con una sonrisa diabólica, que mañana tendría que darle las gracias a Fiddlesticks


	116. La Reina del Hielo

Mi nombre es Lissandra, reina y dueña del frío, soy una mujer que tiene muy claro sus ideales, gobernar todo Freljord, reino que me quitaron a la fuerza. Tengo pensado volver a gobernarlo, pues soy muy paciente, y tanto Ashe como Sejuani van a sufrir

Sin embargo, mientras espero a mi frívolo futuro, tengo que permanecer en la Liga como una campeona más mientras espero mi momento, aquí, reunida con las mentes más malvadas de....

"¡Veigi! ¡Espérame!" - Lulu esta persiguiendo a Veigar

"¡Que me dejes!" - respondió el brujo

"¿Alguien sabe donde esta la cafetería?" - pregunta Nautilus dejando su ancla en medio de la sala

"Draven, te tengo dicho que no le robes el arma a tu hermano" - riño Swain al verdugo

"Si Draaven coge algo que quiere no es robar, es ser Draaven" - dijo el verdugo sosteniendo el hacha

"Oh, Diosa de la Luna, protegenos...." - rezaba Diana en un lado de la sala

Rectifico lo que iba a decir, pero al menos son los mejores aliados que he podido conseguir

"Oh, hola Lissandra" - me saludo Lulu

"Hola" - esta yordle es la novia de Veigar

Veigar es un compañero, tal vez "amigo", autoproclamado Maestro del Mal, en verdad es bastante poderoso e incluso puede dar miedo a veces

"Veigi, por fin te pillo" - Lulu acaba de agarrarlo del brazo

"¡He dicho que no me llames Veigi!" - si, me estoy replanteando si da miedo o no

"Oye, Lissandra, hace tiempo estuve hablando con un chico sobre ti" - la chica parece estar dando saltitos

¿Hablando con un chico de mi? Para ella todos son "chicos", supongo que sera un hombre mayor, hace años, siglos, que no pienso en los hombres, no he tenido mucho tiempo

"¿A qué te refieres con "sobre mi"?" - igual me estoy haciendo una idea equivocada

"Pues sobre que le gustas y esas cosas" - lo dice muy alegremente, aunque creo que siempre es así

"¿Es alguien que yo conozca?" - no es que este interesada, solo es curiosidad

"Creo que si, menciono que eras una bruja del hielo" - si, tengo que ser yo, seguro que es algún invocadorzuelo que se ha encaprichado o algo así

"¿Sabes si ese "chico" es invocador o algo así?" - seguramente sea eso

"No, es un campeón de la liga" - ¿Un campeón de la liga? - "Si quieres te puedo llevar con el, le he visto esta mañana"

Bueno, no es que este interesada, de hecho tengo planes sobre mi dominación de Freljord, aunque por comprobar no pasa nada, ¿verdad?

"Claro, si quieres....." - no quiero parecer desesperada o algo asi

"De acuerdo, te llevare con el" - la chica ha empezado a andar a paso ligero

La verdad es que no se quien puede ser, dudo que sea Viktor, el siempre esta con sus máquinas, tampoco Malzahar, el esta muerto e intento matarme, ¿yordles? ¿tal vez Corki o Rumble? espero que no

"Ya estamos, es ese chico" - ¿quién? solo veo a......

No puede ser, ¿lo dice en serio? se esta acercando hacia el y le esta hablando, ahora esta volviendo...

"Ya se lo he dicho" - encima esta sonriendo

Me esta mirando de forma extraña.... no puede ser verdad... ¿O tal vez si? ¿Brand se ha enamorado de mi?


	117. Entre el fuego y el hielo

Brand se esta acercando, ¿sera cierto qué esta enamorado de mi? tal vez ni si quiera sea el y me estoy equivocando de persona

"Hola Lissandra, Lulu me ha dicho que quieres verme, ¿qué quieres?" - parece estar de mal humor, es Brand, siempre esta de mal humor

"¿Qué te ha dicho exactamente Lulu?" - igual es el quien no lo entiende

"Dijo que tu querías hablar conmigo" - parece enfadado

"Eso no es del todo cierto" - tal vez todo esto sea una confusión

"¿A qué te refieres?" - el apenas sabe la mitad

"Lulu me dijo que había un hombre interesado en mi, no es que me hiciera ilusión ni nada, pero sentía curiosidad por saber quien era" - seguro que todo esto es un error

"Entiendo....." - parece que lo ha comprendido

"Bueno, entonces me voy a...." - me mira de forma extraña

"Pero el caso es que si me gustas" - ¿como? ¡¿qué?! ¡¿es imbécil?! ¡¿lo dice en serio?!

"Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?" - seguro que es una broma

"No, en verdad estoy muy interesado en ti" - lo dice de forma muy seria

"Sabes que fui yo quien te convirtió en lo que eres, ¿verdad?" - igual se le ha olvidado

"Si, eso ya lo se, muchas gracias" - lo dice con sarcasmo pero aun así no parece que mienta

"¿Y aun así te gusto? ¿Lo dices en serio?" - no me lo puedo creer

"Si, a mi también me sorprende, pero las cosas son así" - parece que lo dice de verdad, fui yo quien le convirtió en una antorcha humana con mi magia y aun así lo dice en serio

"Pero por mi culpa has estado encerrado mucho tiempo" - sigo sin comprenderlo

"No me digas, no me había dado cuenta" - su sarcasmo huele a kilómetros

"Entonces, ¿por qué?" - en serio, no voy a poder estar tranquila

"Cuando me hiciste aquello solo pude pensar en la venganza, la frustración....." - se ha detenido

Le veo más pensativo que cuando combate en la grieta, menos enfadado

"Mientras estuve prisionero solo pude pensar en muy pocas cosas debido a mi ira, mi familia fue una de ellas, la otra tu" - ¿como? ¿pensó todo ese tiempo en mi? ¿por qué?

Soy la bruja del hielo y creo que me estoy... ¿sonrojando? ¡que (bababui)! ¡como me puede pasar esto a mi!

"El caso es que, antes de mi transformación, cuando te conocí, caí prendido de tu belleza, eras extraña pero hermosa a la vez y a pesar de todo lo que me hiciste sigo sintiendo lo mismo" - oh, dios, jamas me habían dicho algo así.... espera... ¡en que (bababui) estoy pensando!

Tranquilízate Lissandra, eres la Reina del hielo, eres la futura gobernante de Freljord, tienes que buscar alguna manera de librarte de esta presión

"Entonces... ¿qué dices?" - oh no, esta esperando una respuesta, ¿qué hago ahora? nunca me ha pasado nada como esto, mis pretendientes suelen morir por congelamiento instantáneo de mi magia

¡No puedo concentrarme!

En ese momento la mujer helada agarro a Brand y le dio un beso en los labios, pasaron algunos segundos asta que se separo de el y comprobó que estaba algo helado pero vivo, luego corrió

"Creo que bastaba...." - intentaba decir Brand mientras se descongelaba

"......con decir si" - dijo Lissandra,sonrojada, en la lejanía


	118. Corazón de hielo

Esto es todo por culpa de Veigar y esa mocosa, yo, la reina de Freljord he hecho la estúpida, será mejor que este en su habitación

"¿Quién es?" - se le oye andar desde el otro lado

"¡Soy yo, Lissandra!" - como si no conociera mi voz, esta abriendo la puerta

"Oh Lissandra, ¿quieres algo? ¿va a haber una reunión o algo?" - este parece que no se ha enterado o se hace el tonto

"Vengo porque por culpa de tu novia he quedado en ridículo" - no debo perder las formas

"Bueno con Lulu eso pasa tarde o temprano" - parece que ya se ha hecho a la idea

"¿Te vas a quedar así de tranquilo?" - por dios, reacciona

"Lissandra, eres la bruja del hielo, el ridículo pasara pronto" - en cierto modo tiene razón, no había nadie cerca de Brand

Supongo que nadie me vio darle el beso....

"Por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue conociendo a ese chico?" - ya empezó a clavar los clavos de su ataúd

"Mal, resulto ser alguien que conocía" - le conocía demasiado bien

"¿Y qué paso al final?" - un ataúd muy profundo

"Pues resulta que es alguien a quien maldije en el pasado, ridículo, ¿verdad?" - seguro que en eso esta de acuerdo

"No es tan ridículo que le gustes a alguien" - ¿Cómo? ¿Pero qué dice?

"P-pero soy la bruja del hielo, no puedo permitirme tener relaciones" - mi estatus me lo impide, creo

"Tonterías, eso decía yo hace meses y mírame ahora" - es cierto, este último mes parece algo más feliz de lo habitual

"Son casos muy distintos" - totalmente distintos

"Lo que tú digas, te todos modos, ¿qué sientes por el?" - ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

"Como ya he dicho lo maldije hace tiempo..." - eso es razón de más, creo yo

"¿Y? Si el tipo quiere estar contigo es que eso no le importa" - ahí tiene razón, dijo que no le importaba, a pesar de todo

"Estas confundiendo mi mente, ¿Cómo te atreves?" - está empezando a dolerme la cabeza

"Soy Veigar, puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana, ahora vete de mi habitación" - este bicharraco, no lo soporto

Ser expulsada de una habitación, una reina como yo, por ese yordle bajito y.... oh no... hay esta Brand... ¿qué hago ahora?

"Hola Lissandra, lo de antes..." - parece estar algo nervioso, eso es muy raro en el

¿Quién sabe? Si Veigar y Thresh han podido tener novias a pesar de ser "villanos", ¿por qué una reina como yo no puede? ¿Por qué tengo que estar eternamente en un palacio de hielo?

"¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?" - no puedo rebajarme ante Brand, no es que no lo acepte, es solo que no quiero que me vea como alguien débil

"¿Has pensado en lo de antes?" - su voz vuelve a ser grave y profunda

"Si...." - ¿Cómo puedo decírselo? - "Si quieres, puedo permitir que salgas conmigo" - ¡¿no había una forma mejor de decirlo?! Mira que soy tonta....

"Si.... Por favor...." - ¿en serio? Bueno.... tal vez me hayan dado otra oportunidad.... de ser feliz...

Por primera vez desde hace siglos a Lissandra se le podía ver una sonrisa en su gélido rostro, a Brand por el contrario se le veía en sus ojos un destello mayor que el de sus llamas


	119. Abrazos de Lulu

Era domingo, en el instituto ese día se solía usar como día libre para varios campeones, incluidos nuestros pequeños brujos

"Por fin domingo" - dijo Veigar contento - "Tenia ganas de que llegase"

"¿Tenéis planeado hacer algo?" - pregunto la chica

"Yo me voy a quedar anclado a la pared mientras leo la parte de atrás del cartón de leche" - dijo sonriendo Rammus

"Debería quitarte esas distracciones...." - le contesto Veigar

"¿Y tu Veigi?" - pregunto la chica sonriendo

"Pues nada en particular, tenia pensado ir a dar una vuelta" - contesto con sospecha

"¿Te importa si te acompaño?" - pregunto sonriente

"No... no me importa..." - dijo el mago algo intranquilo

Ambos salieron de la habitación y empezaron a andar hacia el jardín, una vez allí la chica agarro fuertemente el brazo del mago, quien se sobresalto un poco

"Lulu, ¿qué haces?" - pregunto el brujo 

"Solo te estoy agarrando del brazo" - le contesto la hechicera 

A medida que ambos andaban un poco muchos campeones se quedaron mirándoles mientras susurraban cosas

"No sabia que esos dos eran pareja" - dijo Caitlyn mientras tomaba un poco de te en una mesa de exterior

"Pus llevan un mes o así, lo sabe casi todo el mundo" - le contesto Vi tomando una refresco

"Hacen muy buena pareja esos dos, ¿verdad Corki?" - le pregunto Lux al aviador

"Si, supongo" - dijo mientras limpiaba una de sus llaves inglesas

Muchos otros hablaban sobre ellos pero a Lulu no les importaba, Veigar por el contrario estaba bastante avergonzado por la situación

Ambos acabaron llegando a la parte trasera del jardín, donde no había nadie, se sentaron en uno de los bancos que había

"Me alegra pasar la mañana contigo, Veigi" - le dijo la hechicera apretando más su brazo

"No me llames Veigi" - le dijo el brujo algo nervioso

"¿Te pasa algo Veigar?" - pregunto Lulu

"Esos abrazos que me das, ¿podrían no ser tan seguidos?" - pregunto nervioso

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?" - pregunto Lulu algo desconcertada

"Soy Veigar, el Maestro del Mal, no quiero que la gente me vea así" - dijo intentando explicar la situación

"Me da igual, dijiste que podía hacerlo" - se quejo Lulu cruzando sus brazos e hinchando sus mofletes

"No he dicho que no lo hagas, solo digo que lo hagas menos" - le dijo tocándole la cabeza

La yordle se quedo callada varios segundos, parecía que estaba pensando, entonces miro a la cara del brujo

"Esta bien, si quieres puedo hacerlo con menos frecuencia" - dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

"Puedes seguir haciéndolo las veces que quieras pero contrólate un poco" - intento decirle el mago de forma que lo entendiera

"Lo entiendo Veigi, no me lo has dicho gritando o furioso como haces a veces, se que no lo dices con esa intención" - dijo esta vez sonriendo de verdad

Veigar se quedo callado unos segundos mientras se volvía rojo, luego se levanto

"¡Vamonos!" - dijo el brujo mientras andaba hacia la zona principal del jardín

"¡Espera Veigi!" - grito la chiquilla mientras corría detrás de el

"¡Te he dicho que no me....." - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un beso en los labios de la chica

Tras esto todos los campeones que estaban en el jardín dirigieron sus miradas hacia ellos, Veigar por el contrario estaba muy avergonzado, tal vez debería haberse callado con lo de los abrazos


	120. Karma

Toda el instituto de guerra estaba en un día festivo, era el día de Urf, todos aman a Urf, así que todos tenían el día libre, incluida una mujer muy especial

"Es un día muy tranquilo, todo esta en armonía, un día perfecto para meditar" - dijo la muchacha mientras miraba el jardín

La chica estaba sentada, meditando, cuando una especie de portal verde se abrió en el suelo

"¿Un portal? ¿Qué hace aquí un portal?" - se pregunto así misma la chica mientras se acercaba

Desde dentro del portal salio una figura con sombrero, pajarita y un enorme trébol en la mano

"¿Ve-veigar?" - pregunto la mujer desconcertada

"Hola señorrita, tenga usted unos buenos días" - saludo el extraño mago

"¿Señorita? Veigar, ¿te pasa algo?" - pregunto la muchacha

"Oh, parrece confundida, verra, yo soy Veigarr perro no el de su dimensión, de otrra distinta" - intento explicarle mientras señalaba el portal

"Ahora entiendo, ha sido algo confuso" - explico la muchacha - "¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" - pregunto con cortesía

"En verrdad si, buscaba al Veigarr de tu mundo" - le dijo el yordle esmeralda

"Si quieres te puedo llevar con el" - respondió amablemente

"Se lo agrradecerria bastante" - dijo sonrriendole

Ambos empezaron a ir por los pasillos del instituto de guerra, no había mucha gente por lo que pasaron desapercibidos

"¿Y como es la dimensión de la que vienes?" - pregunto la hechicera con curiosidad

"Bastante colorrida, mucho más alegrre que esta, desde luego" - le contesto el irlandés

"¿En serio? ¿Hay una versión mía también?" - pregunto con curiosidad

El mago de verde se quedo mirándola de arriba a abajo y luego se quedo pensando

"Tu erres Karrma, ¿verdad?" - pregunto el brujo

"Si, la iluminada" - contesto sonriendo

"Pues si, erres miembrro de una tal Orrden del Loto o algo así" - dijo el mago de verde

"¿Orden del Loto?" - se pregunto a si misma algo confusa

"Si, vas vistiendo de rrosa y con un vestido que parece una florr" - le dijo mientras se tocaba la barba

"Vaya.... que vergüenza..." - dijo con algo de vergüenza

"Por cierrto, ¿como le va a mi contraparrte?" - pregunto el yordle

"Bueno, en verdad no le conozco mucho" - dijo Karma

"¿En serrio? La ultima vez que hable con el erra una especie de Maestrro del Mal, supuse que le conocerrias" - dijo mientras recordaba su anterior encuentro

"Si, bueno, es conocido por ser un villano y tal pero últimamente no parece tan malvado" - contesto sonriendo Karma

"¿Y eso?¿Desde cuando?" - pregunto extrañado

"Pues desde que tiene de novia a Lulu" - admitió Karma con una pequeña sonrisa

El mago de verde se quedo algo sorprendido, luego se quedo callado por unos segundos y entonces empezó a reírse un poco en voz alta

"¿Te pasa algo?" - pregunto algo sorprendida por su reacción

"No, nada, jajajaja, cosas mías, jajajaja" - dijo sin poder parar de reírse

"De acuerdo.... lo que tu digas...." - dijo la muchacha algo extrañada

En ese momento una de las puertas se abrieron y salio el Veigar purpura, con cara de malhumor

"¿Quién esta haciendo tanto ruido?" - se quejo el brujo 

"Hola Veigarr, tiempo sin verrnos" - le saludo el mago de verde

"No... tu no...." - dijo llevándose las manos a la cara

Karma, que normalmente era una persona bastante seria, se rió con la situación que tenia delante


	121. Yordle esmeralda

Tras un breve recibimiento Veigar y su contraparte, acompañados de Karma, pasaron a la habitación del brujo, donde junto a Lulu y Rammus tomaron algo de té

"Bueno, ¿qué trae por aquí?"- le pregunto el brujo algo molesto

"Tan solo querría venirr de visita" - dijo mientras bebía un pequeño sorbo de te

"¿Y por qué te acompaña Karma?" - pregunto Lulu

"Me pidió que le guiara hacia tu habitación" - le contesto la iluminada

"De todos modos creí que las dimensiones se habían cerrado ya" - dijo Veigar, cruzado de brazos

"La mayorría si perro algunos, las que tu conociste, aun son accesibles" - respondió mientras se tocaba la barba

"Eso me preocupa bastante, no quiero ver un imbécil Maestro de la Luz rondando por aquí" - dijo con un tono frió y serio

"Hombrre, ten encuentrra que yo he llegado asta aquí por iniciativa prropia, solo podrría venirr si el quisierra" - le explico el mago de verde

"No se porque les tienes tanta manía a esas verrsiones tuyas" - dijo Rammus encadenado a la pared

"Uno intento dispararme, otro me quiso matar, otro es un "Maestro de la Luz", también había uno con un bigote muy extraño y otro que venia del futuro" - remarco el hechicero

"Sigo sin verle nada malo a que te visiten" - le contesto Rammus

"Oye, ¿como esta la Lulu de tu dimensión?" - le pregunto Lulu

"Bien, aunque estuvo enferrma un tiempo, un constipado muy fuertre" - dijo mientras tomaba te

"¿Un constipado?" - pregunto extrañada Lulu

"Si, toda la nieve de su tejado le cayo encima" - dijo mientras sacaba su pipa

"Había olvidado que fumabas con pipa" - dijo Veigar mirándolo fijamente

"Me alivia bastante en el día a día, deberrías probarrlo" - rió el yordle

Paso un rato y siguieron hablando de diversos temas, casi siempre a raíz de alguna queja de Veigar

"Bueno, yo creo que me voy a ir, quisiera seguir mis tareas" - dijo Karma poniéndose en pie

"¿Ya te vas? Si aun es temprano, ni siquiera es mediodía" - dijo Lulu mirándola con los ojos brillando

"Ya, pero yo tenia planes antes de venir" - dijo algo nerviosa

"¿Como cuales? ¿Quedarte meditando en un jardín durante todo el día?" - pregunto Rammus

"No.... que va...." - respondió la muchacha mirando hacia otro lado

"Si tienes tanta prrisa pudo acompañarrte, yo también deberría irrme" - dijo el yordle irlandés

"¿Tu también? Agradezco que la visita fuera corta" - dijo el brujo de manera fría

"En mi dimensión les hago falta, sino no habrrá arrco irris" - dijo sonriendo

"Espero que eso sea una broma" - le contesto Veigar al comentario

Tanto Karma como el Veigar Verde salieron de la habitación y fueron hacia el jardín

"Bueno, ha sido un placerr conocerrle" - dijo el yordle esmeralda

"Lo mismo digo, eres un yordle curioso" - dijo Karma sonriendo

"Esperro que te vaya bien.... meditando todo el día...." - dijo de manera extraña

"Es más divertido de lo que pensáis........." - dijo algo avergonzada

"De todos modos no puedo retrrasarme, me esperra una dama" - dijo sonriendo antes de entrar en el portal

Segundos después de haber entrado el portal se cerro como si nunca hubiera existido

"Vaya mañana más curiosa" - dijo Karma sonriendo 

Karma se dio la vuelta, se sentó en un pequeño claro, alejado de las flores y empezó su meditación


	122. Tu eres mi luz

Las noches en el instituto son cálidas, no hace mucho frió por la energía que desprenden los Nexos e Inhibidores, por lo que es normal ver a gente salir por la noche

"Veigi....." - llamo Lulu al hechicero

"No me llames Veigi" - respondió el brujo, quien estaba leyendo un libro

"¿Quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo?" - pregunto la chica contenta

"¿Un paseo? No, no tengo ganas" - respondió volviendo a su lectura

"Pero Veigi.... hace mucho calor...." - dijo de manera infantil mientras tiraba de su manga

"Lulu, te he dicho ¡qué no me llames Veigi!" - grito enfadado

"Por fa, vamos a dar un paseo" - le pidió la chica, ignorando sus gritos

"¿Después de lo del otro día?" - pregunto con cierta indignación

"Pero si eso no fue nada" - dijo mirando hacia otro lado

"¡¿Nada?! ¡Nos vio todo el maldito instituto!" - grito aun más enfadado

Lulu se quedo callada unos segundos y luego infló sus mofletes

"Por favor.... Veigi...." - decía mientras le agarraba la manga

"Mira que tengo que tener paciencia contigo" - dijo mientras resoplaba

Veigar agarro su bastón de brujo, después de cerrar la habitación los dos se dirigieron hacia el jardín

"Hace fresquito, mi habitación en comparación es un horno" - dijo el hada con Pixie en sus manos

"Pixie" - decía el hada

"Normal, con la ventana cerrada no entra el aire" - añadió el hechicero

"Si, y aun así no quieres que duerma contigo" - le recrimino de manera infantil

"Oh, que aire más rico" - dijo el mago evadiendo una respuesta

"¡No pases de largo!" - grito la chica agitando los brazos

"¿Por qué no nos sentamos un rato en el césped?" - pregunto el yordle

Los dos se apoyaron en un tronco, no había mucha gente por la zona salvo algunos campeones nocturnos como Rengar, Fiddlesticks o el nuevo, Kindred

"Mañana he quedado con Tristana para hacer tarta de manzana" - dijo Lulu sonriendo mientras movía sus pies con felicidad

"Me alegro, creo que Rammus iba a dar una vuelta con el Poro" - dijo mientras dejaba su cetro en el suelo

"Que bien, por fin le das libertad a Rammus" - dijo sonriendo la yordle

"¿Rammus? Nah, es por el Poro, no le conviene estar en un sitio tan estrecho" - dijo el brujo mientras estiraba sus brazos

Veigar dio un largo bostezo seguido de un crujir de sus dedos

"¿Estas cansado?" - pregunto Lulu al verle un poco desanimado

"No, solo un poco" - contesto el brujo mientras se frotaba los ojos

Lulu no había caído antes pero el hechicero había estado otra vez (gracias riot) en rotatoria, por lo que le solicitaban más veces en la grieta

"Oye.... Veigi..." - le llamo Lulu con tono lastimoso

"Lulu, mira allí" - Veigar le interrumpió para señalar un desfile entero de meeps

Los meeps eran unos seres luminosos que acompañan al guardián de los cielos, Bardo, de vez en cuando estos también se quedaban por los campos del instituto

"Oh, que vista más bonita" - dijo la chica con los ojos brillantes

En ese momento Veigar pudo notar como ella le agarraba del guante y dejaba caer su cabeza sobre su hombro, cosa que le puso algo nervioso, ella estaba encantada con los Meeps y sus luces, aunque Veigar disfrutaba más de la compañía de Lulu, para él ella era la luz más hermosa


	123. ¿Dónde está mi sombrero?

Era sábado por la mañana, Veigar había estado durmiendo casi toda la mañana, su semana de rotatoria estaba acabando y podía descansar algo más

"Arrhhgghh" - bostezaba el brujo a medida que se levantaba

"Veigar, ya has despertado" - dijo Rammus, viendo la televisión en una pantalla muy pequeña

"Buenos días, ¿de donde has sacado ese trasto?" - pregunto el hechicero

"Me lo han traído por catálogo" - dijo sonriendo

"Recuerdame que lo destruya luego.... ¿qué hora es?" - pregunto buscando un reloj

"Creo que son las 12:30 (horario español)" - dijo el armadurillo

"Es algo tarde, podrías haberme despertado" - dijo de manera frívola

"Los maestros del mal también necesitan dormir" - dijo Rammus

"Ya, me parece raro que no haya venido Lulu a despertarme" - se dijo así mismo el brujo

"Si, bastante raro" - añadió el armadurillo a lo que era más que obvio

Veigar se coloco bien su chaqueta, se puso sus botas y sus guantes

"Un momento, ¿dónde está mi sombrero?" - pregunto el brujo, mirando hacia todos lados

"¿Tu sombrero? ¿No lo dejas siempre al lado de tu almohada?" - pregunto Rammus, quien desde esa posición apenas podía ver

"Pero no esta, lo necesito para salir" - dijo mientras empezaba a preocuparse

"Tienes otros sombreros, coge uno y ya esta" - dijo Rammus intentando tranquilizarle

"La mayoría de mis sombreros los exploto Rumble junto con la casa, solo tenia ese" - explico mientras se agarraba la cabeza, parecía tener un pequeño ataque de pánico

"Veigar, tranquilo, ¿seguro que no tienes otro?" - pregunto el armadurillo

"Esta el de la esquina pero no me fió" - dijo lanzando una mirada al Sombrero de Rabadon

"Quémalo, quémalo todo" - decía el sombrero con una voz profunda y oscura

"Mmmm, vale, ¿no tienes nada con lo que ocultarte?" - pregunto echando un vistazo a su libro

"Bueno, si, tengo algo" - dijo mientras agarraba su Morellonomicon

Veigar abrió el libro y leyó un párrafo en voz alta, en segundos su cara envuelta en cicatrices desapareció, en su lugar su cabeza estaba totalmente oscura y sus ojos se veían brillantes, como cuando su sombrero le ocultaba

"Estas como siempre, ¿por qué no usas ese hechizo en vez del sombrero?" - pregunto Rammus

"Usarlo durante mucho tiempo puede aturdir tu visión, por eso no lo uso mucho" - dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" - pregunto Rammus

"¡Voy a encontrar mi sombrero y a matar a quien haya osado arrebatármelo!" - grito enfadado

Tras salir por la puerta, Rammus se quedo solo con el Sombrero de Rabadon

"Bien muchacho, ya sabes que hacer ahora, quémalo, ¡quémalo todo!" - gritaba con voz demoníaca

"Emmm.... paso...." - dijo Rammus con tranquilidad

Mientras tanto, cerca de la cafetería, Veigar se dedicaba a buscar su sombrero perdido

"¿Quien puede haberlo cogido?" - se preguntaba - "Dudo que haya sido Kalista y Teemo tiene un estúpido "código de honor", tal vez Fiddlesticks...." - pensaba mientras andaba por los pasillos

Veigar se encontraba algo deprimido, su sombrero era algo realmente importante para el, ademas, el simple hecho de que pudieran ver sus cicatrices le daba algo de pánico, el prefería ocultarse entre sombras

Fue justo entonces cuando escucho un puñado de risas al otro lado de la sala, parecían Amumu y alguien más, hecho un vistazo y allí, entre varios yordles, se encontraba Lulu con su sombrero


	124. Algo está mal

Veigar ando lentamente hacia el pequeño grupo de yordles, entre los cuales estaba Lulu

"Soy Veigar, el maestro del mal, lulu ¡que estas haciendo!" - decía Lulu imitando a Veigar

"Jejeje, lo imitas muy bien" - rió un poco Tristana 

"¿Como te ha dejado coger Veigar su sombrero?" - pregunto Amumu

"Se lo cogí mientras dormía, ahora iré a devolvérselo" - dijo con una risita

"Seguro que se va a echar a temblar cuando vea que no lo tiene" - dijo Tristana

"No creo, aunque tal vez debería devolvérselo ya" - dijo Lulu algo preocupada

"Cre-creo que no va a hacer falta" - dijo Amumu con su voz temblando

Lulu y la guerrillera se giraron para ver a Veigar detrás de ellos

"¡Veigar! ¡Yo....!"- Lulu estaba pensando en que decir tras la sorpresa

Tristana y Amumu estaban algo nerviosos, conocían al mago de sobra pero aun así Veigar era alguien que imponía frente a los demás

"¡Lo siento Veigi!" - intento disculparse Lulu

El brujo agarro el sombrero, mientras que su hechizo empezaba a desvanecerse, haciendo que todos vieran sus cicatrices, le faltaba un ojo y parte de la mejilla, se le podía ver la mandíbula desde fuera

"Snif..... snif....." - Amumu estaba empezando a llorar al verlo

Veigar se puso su sombrero y dio media vuelta, marchándose por donde había venido

"Veigar, espera, un momento" - le llamo Lulu mientras corría hacia su lado

Ambos abandonaron la cafetería mientras seguían andando, Lulu intentaba hablar con Veigar pero el brujo no respondía a nada delo que le dijera

"Veigar, siento lo de antes" - dijo la chica preocupada

"......" - el yordle se quedo callado

"Iba a devolvértelo antes de que despertaras" - le dijo mientras caminaba

Por más que se disculpara o le hablara el mago seguía estando en silencio

"Veigi, por favor di algo" - dijo Lulu a medida que llegaban a su dormitorio

"No me llames Veigar.... y no vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca...." - dijo antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta

"Veigar...." - suspiro la chica mientras se sentaba en mitad del pasillo

Mientras tanto en el interior de la habitación Veigar se sentó en su silla y se ajusto el sombrero

"Hey, Veigar, ¿quién tenia al final tu sombrero?" - pregunto Rammus

"Lulu, lo tenia ella" - respondió fríamente

"Oh, ¿y por qué lo hizo?" - pregunto el armadurillo

"Para nada serio, solo para echar unas risas" - dijo sin cambiar su modo de hablar

"Entonces, ¿no hay ningún problema?" - pregunto extrañado

"Bueno, los yordles de la cafetería vieron mi rostro" - dijo mientras se tocaba la cara

"Oh, eso suena muy creepy" - dijo Rammus sin perder la calma

"Ya, bueno...." - Veigar se quedo pensando

Paso un rato y el brujo tuvo que salir de la habitación para ir a la biblioteca

"¡Veigar! ¡Has salido!" - grito Lulu al verlo

"¿Aun sigues ahí? No deberías ponerte en mitad del pasillo" - le dijo el brujo

"Veigar, siento lo del sombrero, quería devolvértelo antes de que despertaras" - dijo la chica algo tristona

"Sabes que no debes tocarlo.... jamás...." - le dijo con su voz fría

"No volveré a hacerlo.... se que no quieres que te vean la cara...." - dijo con tristeza

"No es solo por la cara, es por mucho más" - dijo mientras le daba la mano

Lulu sonrió mientras le aceptaba la mano y se levantaba, pero, ¿qué quería decir Veigar?


	125. El sombrero de Veigar

Hace 10 años, Bandle City

Un pequeño yordle con una camisa negra y unos pantalones morados esta corriendo hacia una carpa, tenia el pelaje negro y ojos marrones

"Damas y caballeros, sean bienvenidos al espectáculo de Rathul el magnifico" - dice una yordle desde el escenario central

Todo el escenario se llena de humo y desde dentro sale un yordle con sombrero morado y una larga capa del mismo color, apenas se le puede ver la cara

"Yo, Rathul, maestro del mal os enseñare las artes oscuras" - dijo mientras movía sus manos de forma amenazante

El mago hizo algunos trucos de magia a los niños yordles, cuando termina se marcha por la parte trasera donde esta el pequeño yordle

"¿Te ha gustado Veigar?" - le pregunto la mujer

"Si, papa sigue siendo el mejor brujo de bandle" - dijo el chico con alegría

"No hijo, no soy un brujo, solamente soy un mago" - dijo con una voz algo deprimida

"Veigar, vete a dormir pronto, mañana tienes tu primer viaje de ruta" - le contesto su madre

Hace 6 años

Un yordle con una capucha y algo parecido a un bastón esta andando en la oscuridad, bajo la lluvia, asta llegar a una especie de casa, un poco parecida a un teatro y se acerca a la puerta

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo......" - dice mientras usa su bastón para crear un Ataque Maligno y reventar la cerradura

Entra y encuentra una nota en el suelo, la agarra y lee

"Lamento comunicarle que tanto Rathul Mephister como Alai Mephister han fallecido..... se han ido.... ya no me queda nada....." - dice mientras dirige su mirada hacia el sofá

Allí esta el libro que usaba su padre para anotar los conjuros y su sombrero, avanza hacia delante y lo agarra

"Si eras un mago..... un gran mago....." - dice mientras le cae una lagrima

En ese momento cae un rayo fuera de la casa e ilumina el rostro del yordle, parte de su cara esta arrancada, se le puede ver la mandíbula interior y que le falta un ojo, poco a poco se pone el sombrero

"Todos se arrodillaran.... ¿quieren unidad?...... se las daré por las malas....." - dijo agarrando el libro y emitiendo una extraña aura purpura

Veigar sale de la casa poco antes de que caiga un meteorito sobre la casa, destruyéndola

En el presente

"Veigar.... ¿sigues enfadado?" - pregunto la chica

Veigar dejo su Morellonomicon y dirige su mirada hacia ella

"Es imposible no estar enfadado" - le dice con una voz de enfado

"No volveré a cogerlo" - dijo con voz tristona

"Eso ya me lo dijiste hace tiempo, ¿recuerdas?" - le dijo con voz de enfado

"Esta bien.... voy a mi habitación....." - dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta

"Espera Lulu....." - dijo el brujo antes de que saliera

"¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?" - pregunto triste

"Aun estoy enfadado.... pero puedes pasarte más tarde si quieres...." - dijo con su voz fría

"¡Veigi!" - grito mientras saltaba encima suya, abrazándoles

"¡No me llames Veigi! ¡Y suéltame!" - grito algo enrojecido

En ese momento el brujo alcanzo a ver a Xerath y Diana en la puerta de la habitación

"Esto......." - intentaba decir Diana

"Creo que volveremos más tarde....." - añadió Xerath

Ambos salieron al pasillo mientras la cara de Veigar se volvía completamente roja


	126. Eclipse

Tras haber resuelto, más o menos, la confusión, Veigar se sentó para hablar con Diana y Xerath

"Bueno, ¿qué queréis de mi?" - pregunto el brujo

"En verdad yo no pinto nada, Diana quien me pidió que le trajera" - dijo Xerath

"Si, no quería venir hasta aquí sola" - dijo la guerrera algo nerviosa

"¿Y qué quieres hablar conmigo?" - pregunto el mago

"Un asunto del que quiero consejo" - dijo algo nerviosa

"Esta bien, si quieres hablar" - dijo Veigar mientras cruzaba sus brazos

"Yo me voy, solo haría de bulto" - dijo Xerath marchaba hacia la puerta

"Sal tu también Lulu" - le ordeno el brujo

"Pero si Diana es amiga mía, y Rammus también se queda" - dijo la hechicera

"No, salte ahora" - dijo con una mirada de enfado

Tanto Xerath como Lulu salieron de la habitación al pasillo

"Aun sigue enfadado....." - suspiro Lulu

"¿Te ha pasado algo con Veigar?" - pregunto Xerath

"Si, se enfado conmigo porque cogí su sombrero" - dijo mirando el suelo

"¿Te refieres al sombrero de su padre?" - pregunto Xerath

"¿El sombrero de su padre?" - pregunto Lulu curiosa

Mientras tanto en la habitación Diana estaba hablando con Veigar

"Bueno, ¿qué asunto es ese?" - pregunto el mago

"Veras... se que ahora estas con Lulu...." - intentaba hablar pero estaba muy nerviosa

"Así es...." - Veigar parecía que lo decía algo enfadado

"Quería pedirte consejo....." - dijo totalmente colorada

"¿Consejo? ¿Te refieres a un consejo amoroso?" - pregunto confundido

"Si.... así es...." - dijo ocultando su rostro

"Yo no soy la persona más indicada a la que preguntarle" - dijo ocultándose la cara con su sombrero

"¡Pero conseguiste a Lulu!" - grito en voz alta al oír eso

"¡¿Te crees que yo se como la conseguí?!" - pregunto con cierto enojo

"Esto... ¿puedo decir algo?" - pregunto Rammus

"Claro Rammus, todo lo que quieras" - le dijo Veigar con libertad

"¿Pasa algo Rammus?" - pregunto Diana

"¿Qué piensas sobre esa persona?" - pregunto el armadurillo

"¿Qué pienso? Pues es una persona a la que no le importa el camino que escogí, incluso si me he enfrentado a ella siempre se ha portado bien y me ha tratado con respeto" - dijo sonriendo

"......" - Rammus se quedo en silencio por algunos segundos

"¿Ella?" - pregunto Veigar

"¡Si! ¡¿Algún problema?!" - pregunto enteramente colorada

"No, no hay problema, aunque no me lo esperaba" - dijo el yordle

"Creo que deberías decírselo" - dijo Rammus mirando de reojo a Veigar

"Tiene razón, yo tarde mucho y solo me ocasiono problemas, casi la pierdo" - dijo el brujo mirando hacia otro lado

"Es cierto.... tarde o temprano va a suceder......" - dijo sonriendo

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Diana salio al pasillo junto con Veigar

"Gracias por los consejos, los tendré en cuenta" - dijo Diana sonriendo

"De nada, para eso están los amigos" - dijo Veigar manteniendo su voz fría

En ese momento la mujer de la luna se fue y Lulu apareció al lado del mago

"¡Lulu! ¡No aparezcas tan de repen....!" - sus palabras fueron cortadas por un abrazo de la chica

"¡Lo siento mucho, snif, Veigi!" - dijo llorando - "¡No sabia que ese sombrero, snif, era de tu padre!"

La chica estaba llorando muy fuerte, tenia la cara completamente roja, en un primer pensamiento Veigar pensó en devolverle el grito pero termino frotándole la cabeza

Mientras tanto en el jardín del instituto Diana estaba quieta, observando a Leona, antes de andar hacia ella


	127. Cita con el sol

Diana estaba en el jardín, acercándose a Leona, su archienemiga, con el corazón latiendo como nunca antes

Leona, quien estaba sentada en un banco, vio a Diana acercándose

"Hola Di-diana" - dijo algo nerviosa, normalmente la llegada de Diana era motivo de pelea

"Hola Leona" - le saludo Diana, quien mantenía su voz seria pese al nerviosismo

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" - pregunto la chica algo más tranquila

"Quisiera hablar contigo de un tema"- dijo nerviosa

"Si... claro... toma asiento...." - dijo Leona algo extrañada

Diana se sentó al lado suya y dejo su arma en el suelo

"¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?" - pregunto Leona inocentemente

"Bueno.... nos conocemos desde hace mucho...." - empezó a decir nerviosa

"Si, desde que eramos pequeñas" - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

"Sabes.... hemos sido enemigas por mucho tiempo...." - dijo con la mirada fija en el suelo

"Si, bueno, eso es porque buscamos metas distintas" - dijo con nerviosismo, con miedo de que ella iniciara otra pelea

"Pero quiero que sepas.... que yo nunca te he odiado... a pesar de las peleas...." - dijo sin apartar la mirada del suelo

"Eso ya lo se, Diana" - le contesto la guerrera del sol

"Si..... pero aun así.... tu nunca me odiaste....." - dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa

En ese momento Leona se sorprendió, ella parecía estar hablando como cuando eran niñas, con nostalgia y tristeza

"No, yo nunca podría odiarte Diana" - le dijo sonriendole

"Leona.... hay algo en lo que he estado pensado mucho...." - dijo apartando su mirada del suelo

"¿Y qué es?" - pregunto con curiosidad

"Tengo ciertos sentimientos....." - dijo sudando y mirando hacia otro lado

"¿Sentimientos?" - se pregunto así misma la chica del sol

"Leona.... yo te amo...." - le dijo mirándola a los ojos

Ambas se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, Diana estaba sudando y con un leve enrojecimiento, Leona por el contrario parecía normal asta que cara se lleno de un rojo intenso

"¡¿Como?! ¡Pe-pero yo soy una chica!" - dijo nerviosa y sonrojada

"Ya lo se.... y me da igual...." - dijo Diana mirando hacia otro lado

"¡Y mis ideales son distintos a los tuyos!" - dijo cada vez más roja

"Eso también lo se....." - respondió la chica de la luna

"Ademas, pi-piensa en lo que diría la gente, los jefes del Monte Targon" - intento explicarle

"Me da igual lo que piensen ellos" - dijo decidida

Leona se callo durante varios segundos asta que Diana se dirigió a ella

"¿No sientes lo mismo por mi?" - pregunto con un tono triste

"Bueno.... creo.... que.... tal vez...." - Leona intentaba explicarse pero no podía

"Leona, no voy a obligarte a que tomes una decisión que no quieras" - le dijo Diana desilusionada

"No es eso.... yo nunca había pensado en ti de esa manera...." - dijo Leona

En ese momento Diana giro la cabeza, Leona parecía estar a punto de decir algo importante

"Siempre me has parecido muy agradable.... nunca he pensado en ti así..... pero.... yo nunca he salido con una chica..... no sabría como comportarme...." - Leona parecía que no podía ni respirar

"Compórtate como siempre, no me gustaría que cambiases" - le dijo Diana mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara

".........." - Leona se quedo colorada mirándola por varios segundos

Diana fue la que más se sonrojo cuando Leona le agarro de las manos y le sonrió al mismo tiempo que asentía con una sonrisa


	128. Promesa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 4 de la "Saga de Viktor"

Es un nuevo día y Viktor, líder de los Emisarios del Mal, esta en la cafetería de la Liga con Xerath

"¿Como le fue a Diana con lo suyo?" - pregunto el científico

"Creo que le ha ido bien, la note muy contenta" - dijo Xerath

"Diana contenta, eso hay que verlo" - dijo de forma burlona

En ese momento paso por delante de ellos Jayce y Caitlyn, la "justicia" de Piltover, Viktor se mantuvo en silencio mientras pasaban

"Ese siempre pasa por delante tuya, parece que quisiera provocarte" - dijo Xerath

"No me importa, ese Jayce es solo un chulo que detiene mi evolución" - dijo Viktor con indignación

"¿Evolución?" - pregunto una voz desde detrás

Los dos se giraron y se toparon con Vi, la otra policía de Piltover

"Ah, eres tu Vi" - dijo Xerath nada sorprendido

"¿Y esa reacción? ¡Yo también soy policía!" - grito la chica enfadada

"Bueno, tu no eres como ellos" - dijo Viktor con los brazos cruzados

"¡¿Como?! ¡Yo soy tan buen agente como ellos o más!" - respondió con enfado

"Me refiero a que tu no vas por ahí presumiendo ni haciéndote la importante" - dijo Viktor

"Ah, si, ese Jayce también me cae mal a mi si te sirve de algo" - dijo Vi con una sonrisa

"De todos modos, ¿qué dijiste antes de su evolución?" - pregunto Xerath

"¿Evolución? Siempre hablas de que alcanzaras la evolución y tal pero únicamente te juntas con tu grupito de villanos y participas en la liga" - dijo Vi mirándole de reojo

"Se llama ser paciente, espero el momento adecuado" - respondió Viktor algo enfadado

"¿Paciente? Llevas aquí ya cinco años y apenas has cambiado nada" - dijo la policía antes de irse

Viktor se quedo callado por algunos segundos, parecía estar decepcionado

"Hey Viktor, anímate, eso que ha dicho no es cierto" - intento consolarlo Xerath

"Si.... claro.... voy a irme a mi habitación... hasta luego...." - dijo mientras se iba hacia los pasillos algo desilusionado

El científico ando por los pasillos pensativo, se paro delante de una puerta y la abrió, paso hacia dentro y se sentó en su cama

"¿Lo qué yo hago sirve de algo?" - se pregunto mientras miraba su escritorio

Encima del escritorio había muchísimos diseños y planos de androides

"Mi evolución.... se lo prometí.... ¿qué estoy haciendo?" - se pregunto así mismo Viktor

Viktor levanto la cabeza y vio una carta en el suelo, delante de la puerta

"¿Una carta? ¿De quién sera?" - Viktor agarro la carta y la observo

El científico lee el remitente y luego procede a leerla

"Estimado campeón Viktor, la Liga de Justicia le informe que, desgraciadamente, tras una sesión de entrenamiento, su familiar, el invocador conocido como Griffin ha fallecido mientras....." - Viktor no pudo terminar de leer su carta

El científico se quito la mascara y se llevo las manos a la cara, llorando

"Griffin.... no menciono nada el periódico.... ni siquiera en persona... a través de una carta...." - Viktor estaba temblando

Se levanto y miro una foto suya acompañado de su hermano, un invocador vestido como tal pero sin la capucha echada, tenia el pelo negro

"Prometimos cambiar el mundo.... evolucionarlo.... y ya es la hora...." - dijo con rabia mientras agarraba su cetro

Viktor abandono la habitación y avanzo hacia el laboratorio de la liga con los ojos llenos de ira


	129. Rompiendo las reglas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 4 de la "Saga de Viktor"

El laboratorio de la Liga es muy tranquilo, los técnicos usan la tecnología de Piltover para actualizar el armamento sin líos 

"Oye Peter John, ¿no has oído un ruido?" - pregunto uno de los técnicos

"Si, Sabo, parece que viene del pasi...." - intento responder pero la puerta salio disparada hacia el, estampandolo contra la pared

"¡Peter John!" - grito el técnico al ver lo ocurrido

De el humo que salia de la entrada se podía distinguir la figura de Viktor

"¡Viktor! ¡¿Estas loco?! ¡¿Qué buscas entrando así?!" - grito el hombre mientras ayudaba a su amigo

"¿Qué busco? La evolución" - dijo apartando a los hombres de su camino con su cetro

Viktor se acerco a los ordenadores y uso un dedo de su mano robotica para entrar en el sistema

"Es hora de cambiar las cosa" - dijo lleno de furia

Mientras tanto en la cafetería, Veigar esta reunido con Xerath

"Y eso es lo que paso" - dijo el mago ascendido

"Esa Vi no sabe cuando callarse" - replico Veigar mientras agarraba su jarra de zumo

Veigar se disponía a beber cuando vio un pequeño insecto metálico en el vaso

"¿Qué demonios es esto?" - pregunto mientras lo observaba

"¡Ahhhhhh!" - un grito venia desde el pasillo, alertando a los brujos

Era Nunu, un campeón y jinete de yetis, quien estaba completamente cubierto de pequeños insectos de metal

"¡A-ayuda!" - gritaba mientras veía como otra horda atacaba al yeti

"¿Insectos?" - se preguntaba Veigar mientras veía como algunos campeones iban a ayudarle

Acudieron Garen, Alistair y Nidalee pero nada más acercarse al pobre niño fueron atacados por los insectos metálicos

"¡No los toquéis, están diseñados para infectaros!" - gritaba Veigar mientras aplastaba al que antes estaba en su vaso

Los insectos de metal mordían a los campeones, produciendoles una pequeña descarga que cambiaba la carne que mordían por metal

"¿Quién demonios esta haciendo esto?" - pregunto Veigar mientras lanzaba Ataques Malignos a los pequeños robots

"Creo que se quien, alguien que quiere mejorar lo humano" - murmuro Xerath mientras usaba su Pulso Arcano

"¿Alguna idea Genio de la lampara?" - pregunto Veigar con sarcasmo

"Si, el que esta al mando de estos insectos los debe estar creando en el laboratorio principal" - dijo Xerath mientras se retiraba a los pasillos

Veigar siguió al mago ascendido por los pasillos que llevaban al laboratorio pero en su camino de encontraron con un insecto de metal, parecido a una cigarra, enorme enfrente de ellos

"Con eso no contaba yo" - dijo Xerath, sorprendido por el tamaño del bicho

"Bueno, tendremos que....." - Veigar se disponía a atacarlo cuando una mujer salto sobre el monstruo, golpeándolo con su puño de acero

"¿Vi?" - pregunto rsorprendido el yordle

"¿No creeríais que soportaría una segunda ronda? ¿No?" - pregunto con sarcasmo

"¿Segunda ronda? ¿Cuando fue la pri...? ¡Dejemoslo! ¡Tenemos que ir al laboratorio antes de que todo el instituto se convierta en un hormiguero!" - grito Veigar señalando el pasillo

"Técnicamente son cigarras" - dijo Xerath, a lo cual los otros dos se le quedaron mirando

Mientras tanto alguien ha conseguido abrirse paso asta el laboratorio

"Sabia que tarde o temprano llegarías.... ya es un poco tarde.... pero supongo que aun estoy a tiempo de eliminarte...." - dijo el científico con desprecio

En la entrada estaba Jayce, sujetando su martillo en posición de ataque


	130. Bajo la máscara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 4 de la "Saga de Viktor"

Jayce se encontraba frente a Viktor, quien hace pocas horas soltó un ejercito de insectos roboticos en el instituto con el objetivo de acelerar su evolución

"Viktor, has pasado el limite" - le señalo el justiciero

"¿Limite? Hablas con quien ataco Piltover con un ejercito de robots" - dijo cruzado de brazos

"Pensé que habías abandonado tus locos planes, que eras más listo, no que eras un estereotipado científico loco" - dijo con tono de decepción

"Mis planes pasados fallaron pero esta vez obtendré la evolución, a la fuerza" - dijo agarrando su cetro

Ambos cruzaron sus miradas, Jayce uso su martillo para lanzar su Explosión Eléctrica, la cual fue esquivada por Viktor

Viktor por el contrario activo su brazo mecánico, atacando con su Rayo de la Muerte, el rayo fallo, alcanzando una caja de fusibles, la caja sufrió daños

"Gracias por no mejorar tu puntería" - se burlo el defensor del mañana

"No te estaba apuntando a ti" - dijo Viktor con los ojos entrecerrados

La caja de los fusibles empezó a lanzar chispas antes de que se apagaran las luces del laboratorio

Jayce no veía nada, se giraba cada vez que escuchaba un ruido, no sabia que hacer, no sabia donde estaba Viktor, sujeto su martillo y uso su Campo de Rayos para iluminar el lugar, para su desgracia cuando ilumino el sitio su archienemigo estaba justo enfrente suya

"Vik...." - Jayce no termino su frase, pues la mano metálica de Viktor impedía que su garganta hablara

"Ahora intenta contar un chiste.... Jayce...." - dijo de manera frívola antes de lanzarlo contra los ordenadores

"Arghh......" - gimió el héroe tras el impacto

"Te voy a contar una realidad muy dura, Jayce" - dijo Viktor mientras se le acercaba

Cuando llego a donde estaba su enemigo le agarro la cabeza y le aplico una pequeña descarga

"Este mundo merece pudrirse, esta lleno de personas que te utilizan, a ti y a quienes quieres, porque no les importa nada salvo ellos mismos" - dijo con su voz profunda

"Pero Viktor.... podemos cambiar...." - intento convencerlo Jayce

"¡No! ¡No podéis! Necesitáis mejorar.... evolucionar.... y yo os ayudare....." - dijo a medida que cogía su cetro con fuerza

"Lo siento... Viktor...." - dijo el defensor del mañana

"¿Qué sientes?" - pregunto el científico extrañado

"¡Esto!" - grito mientras colocaba su martillo en su estomago y usaba su Cañón de Mercurio

El rayo que lanzo Jayce impulso a Viktor contra la pared de la sala y creo una nube de humo

"No quería que acabases así.... Viktor..." - dijo Jayce con algo de remordimiento

"Pues.... que no acabe...." - dijo Viktor mientras se levantaba de los escombros

Parte de la armadura de Viktor estaba destruida y su pierna rebotica fue dañada, además parte de su rostro grisáceo y su mandíbula estaban visibles debido a que parte de la máscara fue arrancada

"Dulces sueños.... defensor...." - le dijo Viktor usando su Rayo de la Muerte, esta vez acertando

Jayce cayo inconsciente mientras el científico andaba, a duras penas, hacia la mesa de mandos

"Griffin... no te preocupes... voy a lograrlo..." - decía mientras se apoyaba en su cetro para andar

"Viktor.... por favor... para...." - dijo una voz que venia detrás suya

El científico se giro para ver a su amigo Veigar, acompañado de Xerath y Vi


	131. Camaradería

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 4 de la "Saga de Viktor"

Viktor, es un estado muy vulnerable, dirigió su mirada hacia Xerath, Veigar y Vi, quienes estaban en la puerta del laboratorio

"¿Vosotros también venís a detenerme?" - pregunto mientras respiraba fuertemente

"Viktor... necesitas ayuda..." - intento decirle Veigar

"La única forma de ayudarme.... cof cof cof...." - la frase de Viktor fue interrumpida por la tos

"Viktor, tienes que dejar esto, mírate, estas destrozado" - señalo Xerath

"Me da igual... vosotros no lo entendéis... mi evolución es necesaria...." - intento convencerlos Viktor

"¿Necesaria? Tu evolución no va ayudar en nada" - le dijo Vi sin vacilar

"¿En serio? Piensa.... en un mundo sin enfermedades.... sin hambre... sin guerras... sin nadie que te mire por encima del hombro...." - dijo mientras se apoyaba en la pared

"Sabemos cual es tu sueño pero puedes lograrlo poco a poco" - intento decirle Xerath

"¿Poco a poco? ¡Como voy a creer en eso cuando cada día me demuestran lo contrario!" - grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras dejaba caer una carta

"¿Y esa carta?" - pregunto Veigar

"Griffin ha muerto.... mi hermano... le prometí que haría un mundo mejor... falleció intentando mejorandolo como un invocador...." - Viktor se detuvo por unos segundos

Viktor intento sentarse en el suelo, casi debilitado 

"Falleció y ni siquiera le hicieron una mención.... tampoco vinieron a darme las condolencias... simplemente a través de una carta.... ¿esa es vuestra mejora en la humanidad?" - pregunto Viktor

Los tres tuvieron un largo silencio, tal vez de tristeza o tal vez de asombro

"Dices que lo cambie poco a poco.... llevo aquí seis años... lo peor de todo es que en esto también he fracasado...." - dijo mientras su brazo robotico dejaba caer su cetro

"Eso no es cierto Viktor" - le interrumpió Xerath - "Tu uniste a un grupo de villanos y los convertiste en mi familia" - dijo el mago ascendente

"También nos has ayudado en los peores momentos, tal vez te lleve más tiempo pero tu evolución no esta tan lejos" -dijo Veigar con seguridad

Vi mientras tanto contemplaba la escena en silencio, para un villano como Viktor tener a personas que se preocupaban por el era algo incomprensible para ella

"Supongo... que si cambie algo...." - dijo antes de pulsar un botón del cuadro de mandos

En todo el instituto los insectos metalizados fueron apagándose uno por uno hasta dejar de emitir cualquier movimiento

"Bien, Viktor, ahora déjanos...." - Xerath se callo cuando vio que Viktor no respondía - "¿Viktor?"

"Viktor, ¿estas bien?" - pregunto Veigar mientras se le acercaba

El científico no se movía y parecía estar inconsciente o algo peor

"Viktor, despierta" - le ordenaba

"Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería" - dijo Xerath

"Llevadle, yo me encargare de Jayce" - les dijo Vi

Los dos brujos llevaron a su compañero a la enfermería donde estuvieron esperando algunas horas para saber como se encontraba

"Dr. Takeda ¿Como se encuentra?" - pregunto el brujo preocupado

"Hemos conseguido estabilizarlo, el Rayo de Mercurio le hizo más daño del que creía" - dijo mientras observaba los análisis

"Pero saldrá bien, ¿verdad?" - pregunto el mago ascendido

"Como mucho tendrá una costilla rota, por el resto esta bien" - dijo mientras regresaba al interior

Ambos se quedaron sentados mientras Viktor salia de la enfermería y se reunía con ellos


	132. Adiós instituto

Lulu estaba corriendo por los pasillos del instituto en dirección al cuarto de Veigar, cuando llego se paro y empezó a llamar a la puerta

"¡Veigar! ¡Ábreme!" - grito con una sonrisa

Esperó algunos segundos pero nadie contestaba

"¡Veigar!" - gritaba aporreando la puerta

Esperó un poquito más de tiempo, un minuto, pero seguían sin abrirle

"No me quiere abrir por lo del sombrero....." - le dijo a su hada compañera

"Pixie" - le respondió el hada

En ese momento por el pasillo llegaron Veigar y Rammus, parándose delante de la chica

"¿Qué haces delante de la puerta?" - pregunto Rammus

"¡Veigar! ¿Donde estabas?" - pregunto contenta de verle

"Fuimos a visitar a Viktor" - dijo Veigar mientras abría la puerta

Los tres entraron y se quedaron sorprendidos cuando encontraron a Rumble durmiendo en el suelo de la habitación

"¿Rumble?" - se extraño el yordle

"Zzzzzz......" - Rumble roncaba un poco

"¡Rumble!" - grito el hechicero, despertandolo

"¿Qué? ¿Donde? Ah... hola Veigar...." - dijo aun algo dormido

"Hola... Veigar...." - le imitaba el brujo - "¡¿Qué haces en mi habitación?!"

"¿Eh? Oh, venia a decirte que tu casa esta ya terminada" - dijo sonriendo

"¿La mansión de Veigar ya esta terminada? Que bien" - dijo Rammus sonriendo

"¡Qué bueno saberlo! ¿Verdad Veigar?" - pregunto Lulu

"¡¿Como has conseguido entrar?! ¡Estaba cerrada!" - seguía gritando Veigar

"Bueno, eso fue fácil, por la ventana" - explico Rumble

"¡Estamos en un tercer piso!" - seguia gritandole el brujo

Veigar se calmo unos minutos más tarde y escucho lo que le decía Rumble

"¿Esta todo como antes?" - pregunto Veigar

"Si, todo de acuerdo a las planos" - dijo Rumble

"Eso esta bien, con suerte esta tarde podre llevar las cosas" - dijo pensativo

"¿Nos vamos a ir ya?" - pregunto Lulu con cierta pena

"¡Por supuesto! ¡No pienso quedarme más en una habitación que pueden invadir tan fácilmente!" - grito el yordle mirando a Rumble

"Bieeeeen" - dijo Rumble levantando los brazos

"¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer el imbécil?!" - les grito el maestro del mal

"Veigi, al menos déjame despedirme de mis amigas" - le pidió Lulu

"¿Para qué? Puedes hacerlo a través de cartas o palomas mensajeras" - propuso Veigar

"¡Veigar!" - le grito la chica 

"¿Qué? Yo de joven tenia una lechuza mensajera llamada Timothy" - dijo Veigar enseñándole una foto de la lechuza

"¿Qué paso con ella?" - pregunto Rammus

"Se estampo contra una ventana creyendo que estaba abierta" - dijo el yordle

"Veigar, solo va a ser un rato, mientras puedes recoger tus cosas" - intentaba convencerlo la hada

Veigar cruzo sus brazos y se quedo pensando por un rato, si Lulu se iba seria más fácil recoger sus cosas

"Esta bien pero si no lo haces rápido me iré sin ti" - dijo con tono amenazante

"Ok Veigi" - dijo contenta sin prestarle atención mientras se iba corriendo

"Ambos sabemos que no lo vas a hacer, ¿verdad?" - le pregunto Rammus

"A veces me arruinas toda la diversión" - le contesto mientras empezaba a recoger

Rumble se escabullo en cuanto pudo, Rammus se quedo ayudando a Veigar a recoger las cosas, Lulu mientras tanto se despedía de Tristana y de Poppy, cuando todos terminaron se vieron en la entrada

"¿Ya has acabado?" - pregunto el brujo

"Si, gracias por esperarme" - dijo Lulu

"Bueno, por fin nos vamos" - suspiro Veigar

"Si, es hora de volver a casa" - dijo Rammus sonriendo

Veigar suspiro y mientras andaba con esos dos hacia su mansión soltó una pequeña sonrisa


	133. Hola mansión

Veigar acababa de pasar casi un mes en el instituto de justicia de la Liga, ahora por fin ha vuelto a su casa junto con Lulu y Rammus

"Por fin, hogar dulce hogar" - dijo el brujo mientras abría la puerta

"No hay nada como estar en casa" - dijo Lulu mientras corría por los pasillos hacia su habitación

El maestro del mal y el armadurillo dejaron las cosas en la entrada y se sentaron en el sofá del salón

"Da gusto estar de vuelta" - dijo Rammus 

"Echaba de menos sentarme en este sofá, ¿verdad Poro?" - decía Veigar acariciando al animalito

El Poro dio unas cuantas vueltas y luego se acostó junto a Veigar

"Rumble ha hecho un buen trabajo reconstruyéndola" - dijo el armadurillo

"Si... ¡después de que ese lunático la destruyera!" - grito enfadado

"Tranquilízate Veigar, desestresate con mi patito de goma" - dijo Rammus ofreciéndole su juguete

Veigar agarro el muñeco de goma fuertemente hasta romperlo de un estallido

"Gracias, realmente me ha ayudado mucho" - dijo entregándole los restos

"...." - a Rammus empezó a caerle unas lagrimas de sus ojos

En ese momento entro Lulu en el salón a toda velocidad

"¡Veigar! ¡Veigar!" - gritaba la chica

"¿Qué pasa ahora? Acabamos de llegar, no grites" - le dijo el brujo

"No puedo abrir tu cuarto" - dijo con tono infantil

"¿Seguro que no abre?" - pregunto extrañado

"Seguro, tiro de ella pero no abre de ningún modo" - le dijo sentándose a su lado

"Lulu.... ¡las puertas abren hacia dentro, no hacia fuera!" - grito el maestro del mal

"........" - Lulu se llevo las manos a la cara, avergonzada

"Es normal que se despiste, los cuartos del instituto se abrían así" - dijo Rammus defendiéndola

"Es difícil acostumbrarse de nuevo" - se quejo la chica

"Si, bueno, de todos modos ¿qué hacías en mi cuarto?" - pregunto Veigar

"Solo quería poner mis cosas en tu habitación" - le dijo sonriendo la yordle

"Ah, vale, de acuerdo..... espera.... ¡¿qué?! ¡¿como qué poner tus cosas allí?!" - grito el mago confundido

"Si duermo allí tendré que llevar algunas cosas" - le dijo con normalidad

"Ah, si, claro... espera... ¡¿qué?! ¡¿como que dormir allí?!" - pregunto aun más confundido

"Somos novios, ¿qué mas da que duerma contigo?" - pregunto la chica tocándole la cara con su dedo acusador

"Pues... bueno... esto....." - Veigar se estaba poniendo algo colorado

"¿Te da vergüenza? Que mono eres Veigi" - dijo sonriendo y acariciándolo

"¡No soy mono! ¡Y no me llames Veigi!" - grito Veigar a medida que salia del salón

Avanzo por el pasillo asta su habitación, luego se tiro en la cama

"¿Qué voy a hacer con esta chica?" - se pregunto así mismo el brujo mientras cerraba los ojos

El yordle acabo durmiéndose del cansancio de la mudanza, pasada una hora se despertó

"Ahhhh... me quede dormido...." - dijo mientras se desperezaba

En ese momento vio que al lado suya estaba dormida Lulu

"Esta chica nunca va a cambiar...." - dijo mientras dejaba escapar una sonrisa

"Veigar... vara innecesariamente grande... materia oscura...." - decía en sueños mientras babeaba

"No quiero saber que (bababui) esta soñando" - dijo mientras se levantaba dispuesto para irse

Pero antes de que pudiera levantarse vio que una de las manos de la chica sujetaba su chaqueta, Veigar soltó un pequeño gruñido y luego volvió a tumbarse


	134. Recuerdos

Era Domingo y el brujo más poderoso (quitando Gandalf, Voldemort, Saruman, Dr. Strange) se encuentra en el desván, limpiando sus viejas cosas junto con Rammus

"Si que hay cosas aquí arriba, según Rumble dejo la mayoría de cosas que pudieron salvarse" - dijo mientras miraba cajas

"Seguro que hay cosas interesantes en estas cajas" - dijo el armadurillo abriendo una

"Nunca se sabe" - dijo Veigar mientras observaba algunos libros

"Oh, creo que es mejor que la entierres" - dijo Rammus cambiando algo su humor

"¿Enterrarla? ¿Qué es?" - pregunto el mago curioso

"La Tenaza de Muerte Ígnea" - contesto pasandole la caja

"Es cierto, recuerdo cuando la construimos y poseyó a Lulu" - dijo mientras la sostenía

"Eso fue extraño, también había algo que ella quería hacerte pero no recuerdo el que" - dijo pensativo el armadurillo

"¡No era nada! ¡Deja de pensar en ello!" - grito algo colorado y nervioso

"Seguro que no era nada importante" - dijo mirando hacia otro lado

Veigar ordenaba algunas cajas cuando vio una cinta de VHS

"¿Qué es esto?" - pregunto el brujo mirando el aparato

"Eso es mio, es una grabación de cuando fuimos a juicio" - dijo cruzado de brazos y sonriendo

"Esos tontos policías, creían que podían arrestarme" - reía el yordle diabolicamente

"Normal, si te juntas con villanos es lo que pasa" - dijo Rammus

"No son villanos, son amigos, es una gran diferencia" - le rectifico el maestro del mal

"Verdad, por cierto ¿Como se encuentra Viktor? - pregunto el armadurillo

"Le llame antes, por lo visto ya puede volver a trabajar" - dijo Veigar soltando una leve sonrisa

"Me alegro, el pobre aun debe de estar deprimido por lo de su hermano" - dijo algo preocupado

"Aun esta algo triste pero es alguien fuerte, solo dale tiempo" - dijo el brujo con confianza

Los dos siguieron mirando cajas, algunas estaban llenas de libros y de cosas mágicas

"Creo que esto es de Lulu" - dijo Rammus dándole un marco con una fotografía de Veigar

"¿Estas seguro? Parece la que tenia en mi salón" - dijo extrañado

"Si, bueno, Lulu la traslado a su habitación" - dijo el armadurillo

"Tampoco es que me importara mucho que la dejara allí" - dijo mirando hacia otro lado

"Así era más fácil que ella pudiera besar la foto por la mañanas" - dijo Rammus mientras buscaba entre las cajas

"Si, así era más.... espera.... ¡¿qué has dicho?!" - grito el mago avergonzado

"Oh, mira una bolsa con algunas balas de Graves, espero que le vaya bien" - dijo Rammus cambiando de tema

"¡No cambies de tema!" - le grito el brujo

Veigar se toco la cara con su guante de hierro y fue entonces cuando vio un libro de color verde, cosa que le sorprendió

"Pensé que me había deshecho de este libro...." - dijo con voz temblorosa

"¿Eh? ¿Qué libro?" - pregunto Rammus con curiosidad

"¿Libro? No es un libro.... es..... un pisapapeles....." - intento excusarse el brujo

"Que bien, me hace falta uno, ¿me lo dejas?" - pregunto el armadurillo

"¡NO! En realidad.... es... emmm.... un libro de cocina.... si... de cocina......" - intento inventarse el brujo con tal de no dárselo

"Oh, ¿vas a cocinar algo?" - pregunto Rammus

"Si.... algo parecido...." - dijo escondiéndose el libro detrás de el

El maestro del mal no sabia cocinar pero seguro que era mucho mejor que enseñarle el libro hentai que Lulu escribió


	135. Cocina con Lulu

Hoy sera una parte especial, protagonizada por Lulu, así que romperemos la cuarta pared

"¡Hola a todos! Hoy vamos a aprender a hacer galletas de chocolate" - dijo Lulu con una sonrisa

Lulu avanzo hacia la mesa de la cocina, llena de ingredientes

"Los ingredientes que usaremos hoy son: 110g de mantequilla, 110g de azúcar moreno, 110g de azúcar blanco, 1 huevo, 225g de harina, media cucharada de levadura, 175g de chocolate"

En ese momento Veigar entro por la puerta de la cocina

"Oye Lulu, ¿has visto por aquí al Poro?" - pregunto extrañado

"No, estoy hablando sola a la cuarta pared" - dijo sonriendole

"Vale.... lo que tu digas...." - dijo abandonando la cocina

La yordle agarro un bol y una batidora de varillas, no la que se enchufa 

"Primero vamos a colocar en un bol la mantequilla, luego le pondremos un poquito de azúcar moreno" - dijo la chica

La yordle agarro la mantequilla y la coloca en el bol, luego añade el azúcar y empieza a removerlo

"Cuando hayamos removido bien la mantequilla es cuando le añadiremos el azúcar blanco" 

Lulu añade el azúcar blanco y sigue removiendo

"Ahora es cuando incorporaremos el huevo y la esencia de vainilla..." - dijo antes de que alguien abriera la puerta

"Hey Lulu" - saludo Rammus

"Hola Rammus" - le devolvió el saludo mientras escondía algo

"¿Has visto por algún lado mi esencia de vainilla?" - pregunto el armadurillo

"No, pregúntale a Veigar, seguro que lo ha visto" - le dijo la chica algo nerviosa

"De acuerdo, suerte con esas galletas que huelen a vainilla" - dijo mientras se iba

Lulu sonrió mientras sacaba el bol de detrás suya y seguía batiendo

"Ahora vamos a dejar el bol al lado y mezclaremos la masa con la harina" - dijo dejando a un lado el bol

La hechicera cogió un poco de harina y la hecho sobre la masa, después de mezclarla la hecho dentro del bol

"Cogemos las chispas de chocolate y la añadimos al bol, luego removemos" - dijo mientras agarraba de nuevo el bol

Lulu hecho dentro las chispas de chocolate y siguió removiendo

"Ahora cogeremos plástico de cocina y pondremos encima la masa con cuidado, una vez que la hayamos mezclado" - dijo sonriendo

En ese momento Lulu vio que el Poro estaba delante de ella observándola, ella le dio un trocito de chocolate y este se fue dando saltitos

"Ahora envolvemos la masa como si fuera un tubo o un chorizo" - dijo mientras enrollaba la masa

Lulu abrió el frigorífico y metió dentro el rollo de masa

"Vamos a tener que esperar una media hora para que quede dura" - dijo mientras leía una revista

El reloj de Lulu sonó pasado un rato, señal de que ya estaba la masa

"Ahora que esta dura la masa vamos a cortarla en rodajas, si tenéis algunos moldes usadla antes" - dijo sonriendo mientras las dejaba sobre la mesa

Lulu fue hacia el horno y lo abrió, luego metió las galletas dentro

"Dejaremos las galletas durante 8 minutos a 200ºC para terminar" - dijo sonriendo

Unos minutos más tarde.....

"Ya están las galletas, solo falta zumo de manzana y ya estará la merienda" - dijo sonriendo - "Espero que os gusten a todos, nos veremos la próxima vez que se rompa la cuarta pared, ¡adiós!"


	136. Hora de Merendar

Era un día tranquilo, extraño a estas alturas, por lo que Veigar y el Poro estaban tranquilamente en el salón, mirando el televisor

"Estamos entrando en la dimensión desconocida" - sonaba desde el televisor

"Me encanta esta serie" - dijo Veigar mientras sonreía maliciosamente

"¡Veigi! ¡He hecho galletas!" - grito Lulu entrando en la habitación

"Lulu, te tengo dicho que no me llames Veigi" - le riño con un leve tono de enfado

"Ya pero......" - la chica se quedo callada cuando vio al Poro sobre sus piernas

Veigar noto que le estaba mirando raro

"¿Pasa algo?" - pregunto el brujo

"Ese poro esta en mi sitio" - dijo inflando los mofletes

"¿Tu sitio? Mis piernas no son una silla" - respondio fríamente

"Pero yo también quiero sentarme ahí" - dijo poniéndole mirada de pena

"No" - dijo con su voz fría

"Pues te quedas sin galletas" - dijo sentándose en el otro lado del sofá

En ese momento Veigar agarro al Poro y lo coloco en el suelo, luego se levanto y se fue del salón

"¿A donde vas?" - pregunto la yordle

"Voy a la cocina a por algo de comer" - dijo el brujo

Fue en ese momento cuando entro Rammus por la puerta

"Hola Lulu, ¿qué estas haciendo?" - pregunto Rammus

"Merendando, ¿como es qué Veigar no te tiene encadenado?" - pregunto la chica

"Le estoy haciendo la declaración de la renta" - explico el armadurillo

"Ya veo, ¿quieres una galleta?" - pregunto la yordle

"Si, claro, me consolara un poco tras perder mi esencia de vainilla" - dijo mientras cogía una y se la comía

"¿Esta buena?" - pregunto sonriendo

"Si, esta buena, sabe a......." - dijo degustando la galleta

Justo entonces Veigar entro en la sala con un plato lleno de galletas y un zumo

"Rammus, ¿aun no has terminado de hacer la declaración?" - pregunto el brujo al verlo

"Esta casi terminada, luego me iré rodando hacia la mazmorra" - dijo sonriendole

"Lo que tu digas" - dijo mientras se sentaba en su sitio

"Veigar, ¿qué galletas son esas?" - pregunto Lulu

"Galletas que he hecho en la cocina" - dijo mientras volvía a poner la televisión

"¿Tu sabes cocinar, Veigi?" - pregunto la chica sorprendida

"Si, te recuerdo que, antes de venir tu, vivía aquí solo, obviamente cocinaba" - dijo llevándose una galleta a la boca

"Te cojo una si no te importa" - dijo Rammus mientras cogía una galleta y se la comía

"¿Como están Rammus?" - pregunto la chiquilla

"Están muy buenas, algo más sabrosas que las tuyas" - dijo relamiéndose

"¿En serio?" - pregunto mientras miraba a Veigar

"¿Qué pasa? La única diferencia es que mis galletas no llevan esencia de vainilla" - dijo mientras cambiaba de canal

En ese momento Rammus miro las galletas que había hecho Lulu y luego la miro a ella, se le salio una pequeña lagrima

"Veigar, ¿puedo probar una?" - pregunto la chica

"Claro, si quieres" - dijo el brujo con su natural voz fría

La chica se levanto del sofá y se sentó en las piernas del maestro del mal

"Ahhhhhh" - decía mientras abría la boca

El brujo estaba un poco colorado, de hecho miro a Rammus de reojo pero había desaparecido, agarro una de las galletas y se la dio de comer

"Mmmmm, es verdad que están ricas" - dijo la yordle sonriendo

¿Había merecido la pena hacer las galletas? Veigar apostaría que si mil veces por tal de volver a verla sonreír


	137. ¡Gnar!

Hoy nuestra historia comienza en Kumungu, en un pequeño oasis cercano a la entrada de la selva

"No se porque hemos tenido que venir hasta aquí" - dijo refunfuñando el yordle mientras se sentaba

"Hemos venido porque no querías ir a la playa" - le señalo Lulu mientras dejaba una bolsa en el suelo

"No quería ir a la playa, ¿que te hizo pensar que quería venir a un oasis?" - pregunto el brujo con algo de enfado

"¿Intuición?" - pregunto la chica

El mago le lanzo una mirada fría y penetrante a la yordle

"Vamos Veigi, te vendrá bien algo de aire fresco" - le intento animar Lulu

"¿Aire fresco? Soy un supervillano, respiro dióxido de carbono, me alimento del sufrimiento" - dijo con su fría y penetrante voz

"Sabia que te animarías" - dijo Lulu sonriendo, a lo que Veigar respondió llevando una de sus manos a la cara en señal de decepción

Lulu saco un libro y empezó a leerlo

"¿Has traído un libro?" - se extraño el brujo

"Sep, para leer un rato" - respondió la chica

"Oh, eso esta bien, para variar" - comento antes de echarse en la arena caliente

"Trata sobre una pequeña hada que se enamora de un peligroso brujo" - dijo sonriendo mientras comenzaba a leerlo

Veigar hecho un vistazo a su novia cuando leyó eso y luego procedió a dormir, el tiempo paso rápido y cuando el brujo abrió los ojos se encontró con un extraño animal a su lado

"¿Eh? ¿Aun estoy soñando?" - se pregunto así mismo el mago

"Shagdolava" - dijo el animal mientras le observaba

"¿Lulu? Que es est......" - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando vio a la chica durmiendo al lado y agarrándole del brazo

"Haygo vaygo" - rió el animalejo mientras si tiraba al suelo

"¿Por qué sera que esta situación solo se repite?" - se pregunto así mismo - "¡Lulu! ¡Despierta!"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Como?"- pregunto la hada desconcertada y medio dormida

"Te has quedado dormida" - le dijo el brujo

"La arena estaba muy calenti.... emmm Veigar.... ¿qué es eso?" - pregunto señalando al animal

"No lo se, parece un animal o algo así" - dijo mirándolo de forma extraña

"Ahanga" - gruñía el animal

"Creo que es un campeón de la liga" - dijo Lulu pensativa

"Gnaaar" - decía el extraño animal al oírla

"Ya recuerdo, es Gnar, el yordle prehistórico o lo que sea" - dijo Veigar pasando de el

"Es muy mono" - dijo acariciando a Gnar

"Oga manni maxa" - decía el pequeño yordle de gusto

"Yo no le veo tan mono" - dijo Veigar cruzado de brazos

"Pero Veigi, es muy adorable" - dijo sonriente la yordle

"No me llames Veigi" - le repitió con una voz de cansancio

El yordle prehistórico se acerco un poco hacia el brujo e intento quitarle el cetro

"¡Eh! ¡Suelta mi cetro!" - grito mientras lo sujetaba

"¡Nakotak!" - grito Gnar mientras soltaba el cetro y agarraba su hueso

"Veigar, parece que le has enfadado" - dijo Lulu con algo de preocupación

"¿Enfadado? Ha intentado quitarme mi cetro" - señalo el mago - "Ademas, ¿qué es lo peor que podría hacernos?" - pregunto

En ese momento los ojos de Gnar se volvieron rojos y su cuerpecito brillaba con colores azules mientras crecía de tamaño hasta ser tres veces mayor

"¡Graaaaaaaahhhhhh!" - rugió el monstruo


	138. ¡Mega Gnar!

Veiga y Lulu se encontraban enfrente de Gnar, quien había cambiado de aspecto después de que el brujo le gritara

"Mira lo que has conseguido" - dijo Lulu nerviosa

"¿Yo? Ha sido este bicho queriendo robarme el cetro" - respondió algo enfadado

"¡Graaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" - grito el monstruo enfadado

En enorme Gnar agarro al brujo por la pierna y lo levanto en el aire

"¡Suéltame bicho inmundo!" - grito el mago sujetándose el sombrero

"No deberías llamarle bicho" - intento decirle la chica

"Tranquila, este "Mega Gnar" solo sabe gruñir" - dijo con un tono cómico mientras agitaba su cetro

"¡Graaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" - rugió el monstruo antes de que un meteorito de Materia Oscura cayera sobre el, apenas haciéndole daño

"¡Veigar! ¡¿Qué haces?!" - le grito Lulu al verlo

"¡Intento que este animal me suer.." - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando el coloso le tiro al suelo

"Mega-Gnar.... furioso....." - dijo levantando su pierna para aplastarle

El monstruo le hubiera aplastado de no ser porque Veigar rodó hacia uno de los lados

"Eso ha estado cerca" - dijo el brujo con algo de alivio

Veigar pudo alejarse de Mega-Gnar, lo suficiente para que no pudiera atraparlo

"Es hora de congelar las cosas" - dijo mientras lanzaba un hechizo sobre el monstruo, petrificandolo en segundos

"¿Qué le has hecho?" - pregunto Lulu mirándolo de cerca

"Le he echado un hechizo de Zhonyas, como el reloj" - dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento

"¿Cuanto tiempo estará así?" - pregunto la yordle

"Supongo que algunos minu...." - sus palabras se cortaron en un silencio

La cobertura dorada que rodeaba al monstruo estaba empezando a romperse

"¡Lulu! ¡Quítate de en medio!" - grito apartándola de delante de la estatua

En ese momento Mega-Gnar se libero y empujo al mago contra una enorme roca

"¡Graaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" - rugió el yordle gigante

"Esto.... terminara mal...." - mascullo Veigar herido

"¡Mega-Gnar destruye pitufo!" - grito mientras se acercaba

"¿Pitu... qué?" - se pregunto así mismo el brujo

El monstruo se fue acercando más y más asta tenerlo casi delante

"Mira que eres feo" - le insulto antes de invocar un Horizonte de Sucesos

"¡Veigar! ¡Sal de ahí!" - le gritaba Lulu

"No puedo.... vete tu.... corre..." - dijo casi sin fuerzas

El Horizonte de Sucesos surtió el mismo efecto que el Zhonyas, pudo librarse de el en segundos

"Corre...." - le dijo el brujo

"¡No digas eso!" - grito lanzando su Banal sobre el yordle gigante

"¡Quish! ¡Quish!" - chillaba Mega-Gnar en su forma gato

"¿No podrías.... haber hecho eso.... antes...?" - pregunto lanzandole una mirada

"Bueno... es que...." - Lulu miro hacia otro lado evadiendo la respuesta

Los chillidos de Mega-Gnar se transformaron en un gritos cuando este recupero su tamaño, aunque su piel volvió a brillar en un tono azul

"¿Esta brillando? Esto sera... divertido..." - sonrió el brujo

"¡Graaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" - rugió antes de intentar golpear al brujo, quien desapareció en un destello amarillo

"Estoy detrás tuya.... haber si me aciertas....." - dijo sonriendo el mago

"¡Grrrrgrgrrrrrr!" - Mega Gnar gruño mientras levantaba una enorme roca

Estuvo a punto de tirársela pero su transformación se completo y la roca cayo encima del pequeño Gnar

"Me encanta ser malvado...." - dijo Veigar sonriendo

"¡Veigar! ¿Te encuentras bien?" - pregunto Lulu

"Si, pero estaré mejor cuando lleguemos a casa" - dijo apoyándose en ella

"Crees que Gnar estará....." - intento decir la yordle

"Bicho malo nunca muere, sino fíjate en mi" - dijo con cierta ironía

Ambos se fueron andando, mientras que bajo las arenas se puede ver a Gnar excavando un túnel


	139. Cazarrecompensas

Veigar esta recuperándose de su encuentro con el "pequeño" Gnar, así que hoy veremos a una de las piratas más infames de los mares de Balgewater

"Capitana Fortune, faltan diez minutos para el contacto" - dijo un marinero a una alta y pelirroja mujer pirata

"Bien Joseph, dile a Taema que ahora mismo bajo" - le dijo con una sonrisa

"¡Si! ¡Mi capitana!" - grito antes de irse

"Por fin voy a cobrarme lo que me debo, y con un pequeño extra" - dijo sonriendo mientras avanzaba por la cubierta

La pirata se acerco al borde y observo el mar, se quedo mirándolo durante unos segundos, luego respiro profundamente

"Capitana Fortune, todo esta listo" - asintió a la par que emitía un saludo militar

La pirata le devolvió el saludo y entro en su camarote, donde había un enorme agujero de color azul brillante, dentro de el se encontraba la sombra de una figura

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Una entrevista de trabajo?" - pregunto la pirata con cierto tono humorístico

"Tus chistes me dejan igual que tu arrogancia" - le dijo al oír su chiste

"¿Enamorado, tal vez?" - pregunto con una sonrisa picara

"Helado" - respondió con una voz fría

La mujer cambio su sonrisa picara por una cara de mal gusto y volvió a dirigirse a el

"Bueno, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mi?" - pregunto con voz seria

"Ya te lo dije, necesito que mates a alguien" - respondió la sombra

"¿Quién exactamente?" - pregunto la pirata con algo de curiosidad

"¿Conoces a Veigar?" - pregunto la misteriosa voz

"Si, tuve un encuentro con el y con cierta pequeña" - dijo mientras lanzaba una mirada a las reparaciones de su barco

"Quiero que le mates y me traigas su cabeza" - contesto con la voz llena de furia

"Que original, pero, ¿qué me darás a cambio?" - pregunto la chica

"Observa esto Miss Fortune" - dijo lanzandole una corona blanca con piedras rojas

"¿Plata? ¿Quieres comprarme con plata? Que tacaño" - le dijo con cierto tono de decepción

La sombra se giro y luego soltó una pequeña risita

"No es plata, es oro blanco, vale tres veces más que el oro normal" - dijo el ser, provocando que Miss Fortune abriera los ojos de sorpresa - "Tráeme a ese yordle y recibirás más"

Mientras tanto en la cubierta la mayor parte de la tripulación se encuentran limpiando

"Odio tener que limpiar toda la cubierta" - se quejo uno de los piratas

"Si, es bastante.... oye.... ¿qué es eso?" - pregunto otro de los marineros

En el mar se podía ver una extraña luz verde que cada vez se hacia más grande

"¡Algo esta emergiendo del mar!" - grito el pirata

Fue justo en ese momento cuando Nautilus, el coloso de las profundidades, emergió del mar con su ancla y provocando que todas las aguas se movieran

"¡¿Qué ha sido ese temblor?!" - pregunto la pirata a su tripulación

"¡Capitana Fortune! ¡Es Nautilus, esta emergiendo del mar!" - grito Taema mientras se agarraba a la pared

"¿Nautilus?" - el misterioso hombre se quedo callado por algunos segundos - "Miss Fortune"

"¿Qué pasa ahora? No ves que tenemos problemas" - le dijo con cierto enfado

"Mata a Nautilus también.... y te colmare de riquezas...." - dijo con total confianza

La pirata lo dudo por algunos segundos pero casi al instante sonrió y acepto el trato


	140. Profundidades

Nautilus acababa de emerger del mar, el tiempo que se mantenía sumergido solía llamarlo sueño, lo primero que vio fue el barco de Miss Fortune acercándose

"¡¿Qué queréis?!" - pregunto el titan con furia

"Solo quiero hablar contigo Nautilus, una charla entre amigos" - dijo Miss Fortune sonriendo

"¡Tu y yo no somos amigos!" - le grito apretando sus puños

"No digas eso, ¿acaso no colaboramos juntos el Harrorween pasado?" - pregunto sonriente

El Horrorween pasado varios muertos vivientes atacaron las costas de Bilgewater y Nautilus, junto con Gangplank y Miss Fortune, tuvo que detenerles

"¡¿Eso importa algo?!" - pregunto irritado

"Somos amigos, yo nunca intentaría hacerte daño" - le dijo la pirata cruzando los dedos

"¡¿Eso le dijiste a Gangplank antes de matarlo?!" - pregunto mirándola fijamente, Nautilus estaba enfrente del borde del barco

"Tienes razón....." - dijo Miss Fortune - "Eso no importa nada" 

En ese momentos los cañones de su barco dispararon todos a la vez, impactando a Nautilus y haciéndolo retroceder

"¡Ahora! ¡Soltad las redes!" - ordeno Miss Fortune mientras retrocedía unos pasos

Desde las alturas los piratas soltaron una enorme red sobre el titan

"¡¿Crees que esto puede detenerme?!" - pregunto Nautilus mientras activaba su Ira del Titan

"¡Cuidad! ¡Esta activando su escudo!" - grito uno de los piratas

Nautilus agarro la red y se deshizo de ella, luego lanzo sus Aguas Revueltas, haciendo temblar al barco

"¡Volved a dispararle!" - grito la pirata mientras se sujetaba

Los cañones volvieron a impactar al gigante pero esta vez con menos potencia

"¡¿Quieres potencia de fuego?!" - pregunto de manera retorica mientras agarraba su ancla y la clavaba en el costado

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" - pregunto Miss Fortune con algo de miedo

"¡Saluda al viejo Gangplank de mi parte!" - grito mientras arrastraba el ancla desde el costado hasta la aleta, llevándose con el la mitad del barco y los cañones

"¡Abandonad el barco! ¡Daos prisa!" - gritaba Miss Fortune

La pirata corrió hasta su camarote, donde el portal seguía abierto

"¡Mira lo que has conseguido! ¡Voy a quedarme sin barco!" - le grito la pirata

"Eres estúpida, tendrías que haberle atacado en tierra" - le regaño decepcionado

"¡Cállate y haz algo!" - le exigía la mujer

"¿Hacer algo? Esto te lo has buscado tu sola" - le dijo con cierto tono de gracia

"Yo me voy, esto apenas resiste" - dijo mientras se disponía a irse

"Creo que no vas a ir a ningún lado" - dijo mientras lanzaba un rayo azul a sus pies, creándole alrededor bloques de hielo

"¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?!" - le gritaba Miss Fortune

"Aprende que nadie debe.... ¡Fallar a Malzahar!" - le grito mientras revelaba su rostro oculto

El portal se cerro al mismo tiempo el camarote se inundaba y el barco se hundía

"¡Nadie se mete con el terror de las profundidades!" - gritaba a medida que volvía a sumergirse en el mar

La gran mayoría de piratas lograron salvarse, Miss Fortune se mantuvo desaparecida, aunque algunos días después

"Cof cof cof" - tocia fuertemente la mujer mientras salia del mar - "Ese maldito Malzahar me las va a pagar" - dijo con ira en sus palabras

"Vaya vaya vaya" - decía la voz de un hombre

"¿Como? ¿Quién?" - Miss Fortune levanto la mirada para ver a Gangplank apuntándole con su arma

"Pero si es mi vieja amiga Fortune....." - sonrió el pirata

"¡Gangplank!" - grito antes de que el pirata apretara el gatillo


	141. Galletas desaparecidas

Era una tarde, Veigar estaba durmiendo en el sofá de su salón, con el Poro al lado de su posición, ambos tranquilos asta que Lulu entro en la habitación

"¡Veigi!"- gritaba la chica tras colocarse al lado suya

"Mmmmm" - el brujo aun seguía durmiendo

"¡Veiiiiigiiii!" - gritaba la bruja con sus fuerzas

"¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" - pregunto algo aturdido

"Veigi, ¿has cogido mis galletas de la ventana?" - pregunto la hechicera

"¿Galletas?" - se pregunto el mago algo aturdido

"Las deje enfriarse en la ventana y ya no estan" - dijo con tono de preocupación

"¡¿Para eso me llamas?! ¡¿Para unas simples galletas?!" - pregunto gritando Veigar

"Si, por supuesto" - dijo inflando sus mofletes

"¡Yo no he tocado tus galletas!" - le grito molesto

"Si tu has sido.... ¡entonces ha sido el Poro!" - grito señalándolo

El silencio se hizo en la sala durante varios segundos antes de que Veigar pudiera reaccionar

"¿Le estas echando las culpas al Poro?" - pregunto Veigar sorprendido

"Si, estoy segura de que fue el" - dijo con confianza

"Lulu.... ¡ni siquiera puede llegar a la ventana!" - grito agarrando al Poro

"Tal vez.... sea cierto....." - dijo totalmente avergonzada

"Bien, ahora déjame seguir con mi descanso" - dijo acomodándose con el Poro

Lulu miro al Poro por algunos segundos y luego volvió a inflar sus mofletes

"De acuerdo, buscare yo sola al culpable" - dijo mientras se marchaba de la sala

"Esta chica siempre tan paranoica" - dijo antes de volver a dormirse

La pequeña yordle no sabia por donde empezar a buscar así que fue a las mazmorras

"Hola Rammus, ¿estas ocupado?" - pregunto la chica tras saludar

"Hola Lulu, no molestas, estaba aprovechando para pensar" - dijo estando encadenado

"Rammus, ¿tu sabrías quien ha cogido mis galletas?" - pregunto la yordle

"No lo se, llevo aquí varios días, ¿tal vez Veigar?" - pregunto Rammus

"Veigar dice que no, creo que ha sido el Poro" - dijo mirando hacia otro lado

"Dudo que ese tierno y dulce Poro haya hecho nada" - contesto sonriendo

"¡Pues yo no creo que sea así! ¡No creo que sea tan tierno y dulce!" - grito con algo de enojo

"¿Tienes celos de un Poro?" - pregunto extrañado

La cara de Lulu se puso completamente roja y se fue de las mazmorras, en dirección hacia el jardín

"No puedo creer lo que dice Rammus, ponerme celosa del Poro" - se quejo en voz alta, atrayendo a su hada Pixie

"¿Pixie?" - pregunto el hada

"¡Rammus dice que estoy celosa del Poro!" - grito Lulu con algo de rabia

"Pixie" - dijo el hada con un voz suave

"¿Como? N-no digas eso, no tengo celos de ese Poro" - dijo con voz temblorosa

"¡Pixie!" - grito el hada con desesperación

"¡Eso no es cierto!" - grito enfadada mientras se alejaba del jardín

Lulu entro en la mansión y luego fue hacia el salón, allí estaba Veigar con un cuenco de galletas

"Lulu, ¿encontraste las galletas?" - pregunto Veigar mientras se comía una

"¡Las tienes tu ahí mismo!" - grito señalándolas

"Estas me las he hecho yo" - dijo con total tranquilidad

"Pe-pero no he encontrado las mías...." - dijo con un tono de tristeza

"¿Y qué? Siempre puedes coger algunas" - dijo ofreciéndole el bol de galletas

Lulu sonrió y cogió una de ellas mientras miraba a su novio, mientras tanto algo lejos un yordle con una gran sonrisa y un cinturón de bombas se esta comiendo unas galletas


	142. Succión de hechizo

Es Domingo, por la mañana temprano, todos estan durmiendo en la mansión de Veigar, Rammus a pesar de estar encadenado también duerme pero alguien en el exterior no lo esta tanto

"Jejejeje por fin he llegado" - rió el yordle

El yordle tenia un casco y unas extrañas gafas, en el pecho tenia un peto de hierro, su nombre era Ziggs y era, conocido así en la liga, el Experto en Hexplosivos (si, con H, si no lo creéis buscadlo)

"Este mago y Rumble me quitaron mi bomba digan lo que digan, hora quiero algo a cambio jejejeje" - dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta

Ziggs observo la puerta con mucho cuidado, viendo si había mecanismos y el tipo de la llave

"Con una pequeña bomba de Hexplosivo debería bastar" - dijo colocando una pequeña bomba en la cerradura y apartándose

Ziggs se rió un poco y retrocedió, esperando la explosión, una explosión que no se produjo

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No ha hecho boom?" - se pregunto mientras la examinaba - "Hay algo raro"

El yordle agarro la bomba y la quito de la puerta, luego la abrió por la mitad

"No tiene pólvora ni rastros de magia, ¿como es posible?" - se pregunto mientras lo dejaba en el suelo

Ziggs agarro una bomba algo más grande 

"Jejejeje seguro que esta si que hace daño" - dijo riéndose en voz alta

El maníaco, porque decir que no lo es seria mentir, lanzo su Bomba Rebotante en todo el pomo de la puerta, sin embargo tampoco exploto, solamente cayo al suelo

"¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?" - se pregunto así mismo con cierta indignación

Rápidamente fue a recoger la bomba y a desarmarla, al igual que su anterior bomba esta estaba sin nada de pólvora y sin energía mágica

"¡Las llene esta mañana! ¿Como pueden estar inservibles?" - se pregunto algo enfadado

Tal vez fue por que parcialmente estaba loco o porque sus bombas eran inútiles pero el yordle empezó a aporrear la puerta con todas sus fuerzas

"¡¿Por qué no te abres?!" - gritaba dándole cada vez más golpes

Ziggs se detuvo cuando escucho un ruido que venia desde el otro lado de la puerta, era Veigar que la estaba abriendo con cara de enfado

"¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ¡¿Sabes la hora qué es?!" - le pregunto con enfado e ira

"¿Qué quiero? Quería entrar en tu casa pero esa maldita puerta no se abre con mis bombas" - dijo con cierto odio en sus palabras

"Por supuesto que no se abría, es una puerta con succión de hechizo para que pirados con bombas intenten volar de nuevo mi casa"- dijo cruzado de brazos

En ese momento sin embargo una bombilla se encendió en la cabeza del mago

"Un momento, ¿por qué querías entrar en mi casa?" - pregunto el brujo

"Quería robarte un Testamento de los Antiguos, oí por ahí que lo tenias jejejee" - rió mientras se rascaba la nuca

"¿Querías robarme?" - pregunto algo sorprendido

"Si, aunque tendré que intentarlo en otro momen...." - dijo sonriendole antes de que este le interrumpiera lanzandole un Estallido Primordial en toda la cara

Ziggs se balanceo un poco y luego cayo al suelo, inconsciente

"Con que querías robarme a mi, bueno, tengo un lugar para ti" - dijo con una mirada siniestra


	143. Experiencias explosivas

El yordle maníaco, porque lo es, conocido como Ziggs intento entrar a robar en casa de Veigar, como resultado ahora a acabado en sus mazmorras

"¡Soltadme, tengo derecho a un abogado!" - gritaba intentando moverse, aun estando encadenado

"Hey, tío, no hagas tanto ruido" - le pidió Rammus

"¡No podrán silenciarme nunca!" - siguió gritando

"Hombre con un bozal si que podrían" - dijo Rammus con tranquilidad

Solo hacia unos minutos que Ziggs acababa de despertar y ya estaba quejando

"¿Por qué estas aquí? Veigar no ha dicho nada" - pregunto el armadurillo con curiosidad

"Quería robarle un libro mágico que tiene, para mejorar mi arsenal jejejeje" - dijo riéndose

"Ah, entonces es normal" - admitió Rammus

"Jejejejejej" - siguió riendo el yordle

"Hey, tío, tranquilízate un poco" - le dijo Rammus algo extrañado

"Estoy tranquilo jejejeje, muy tranquilo jajajajaj" - siguió riéndose a carcajadas

"Cada vez trae a gente más extraña" - se dijo así mismo el armadurillo

Pasaron varios minutos y por fin Ziggs se tranquilizo un poco

"¿Por qué querías robarle ese libro a Veigar?" - pregunto Rammus

"Ya te lo he dicho, quería mejorar mi arsenal" - le repitió con una sonrisa

"Si, eso ya lo se, pero digo que por que el" - aclaro el armadurillo

"¡Por qué robo mi bomba, mi preciada bomba! ¡El y ese Rumble!" - grito casi desesperado

Rammus le miro con una cara de extraño, Rumble y Veigar no robarían, bueno, Veigar si pero no una bomba que no le sirve para nada

"No creo que hayan robado tu bomba" - aclaro Rammus - "De todos modos deberías ser más calmado, rompes en risa de forma muy siniestra"

"Los que tenemos orígenes oscuros siempre rompemos en risas jeejejejee" - se rió a carcajadas de nuevo

"Eso no es cierto, lo se muy bien" - dijo Rammus de manera tranquila

"Ya, bueno, yo una vez fue muy amigable, trabajaba clandestinamente para sostener a mi familia, asta que la banda a la que pertenecía fue pillada por la policía" - dijo mirando fijamente el suelo

"¿Y qué paso?" - pregunto Rammus con curiosidad

"Intente huir pero caí en una cuenca de sustancias químicas, no me quedaron cicatrices salvo esta sonrisa perpetua jajajajaj" - rió casi maníacamente

"¿En serio te paso eso?" - pregunto algo extrañado

"No, me lo he inventado todo, jajajajaja" - siguió riéndose el yordle

"Me lo he imaginado por lo de los productos químicos" - admitió Rammus

"En realidad yo era un científico yordle, trabajaba con Heimerdinger" - dijo mientras paraba su risa

"¿Heimerdinger? ¿El qué tiene el pelo como un cerebro?" - pregunto algo extrañado

"Si, ese, le ayude en una de sus investigaciones asta que una bomba me reventó en toda la cara, desde entonces solo puedo pensar en la bomba" - dijo con un tono triste

"¿De verdad?" - pregunto algo sorprendido

"No, para nada, también es mentira, exploto cosas por diversión jejejeje" - rió mientras intentaba mover sus manos

"Yo que tu no lo intentaría" - le advirtió Rammus

"¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que te deje solo?" - pregunto Ziggs riendo

"No, es porque la tuya tiene un electrificador" - admitió con calma

"¿Un qué?" - pregunto el yordle poco antes de recibir una descarga - "¡Ahhhhhh!"

Ziggs se quedo inconsciente tras la descarga, mascullando antes unas risitas

"A este tío le pasa algo raro" - dijo mientras respiraba profundamente

Así fue como Veigar encarcelo a Ziggs en sus mazmorras, aunque no seria por mucho tiempo


	144. Noche estrellada

Era casi de noche, Veigar se encontraba leyendo uno de sus libros de magia en el salón, buscando nuevas maneras de matar a Teemo

"Esto podria servir...." - se decia mientras acariciaba al Poro

"¡Veigi!" - gritaba Lulu entrando por la puerta

"Te he dicho que... déjalo..." - dijo algo cansado - "¿Qué quieres Lulu?"

"Hoy es una noche estrellada, he pensado que podríamos salir" - dijo algo sonrojada

"¿Noche estrellada? Bueno, vale" - acepto el brujo

"¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! ¡Voy por la cesta de picnic!" - dijo Lulu contenta mientras corría hacia la cocina

"Tal vez no debería haber aceptado" - dijo Veigar mirando al Poro

Veigar y Lulu salieron al prado que había cerca de la mansión, una vez allí se colocaron alrededor de la cesta de picnic

"Es cierto que hace una noche estrellada" - dijo Veigar apoyándose en un árbol

"Sabia que hiba a gustarte la idea" - sonrió Lulu

Ambos comieron algo mientras miraban al cielo, era oscuro pero podían verse todas las estrellas, que a su vez iluminaban el prado

"La noche esta muy bonita, ¿verdad?" - preguntaba Lulu al mago, quien estaba absorto mirando el cielo

"¿Decías algo? No te había escuchado" - dijo volviendo a la realidad

"Parecías muy distraído mirando el cielo" - le dijo la chica

"Si, se podría decir que siempre me encanto la astronomía" - dijo mientras agarraba un vaso con zumo

"¿Es por eso que usas materia oscura?" - pregunto Lulu

"En el espacio hay un poder inmenso.... esperando ser descubierto...." - dijo mirando fijamente las estrellas

En ese momento de paz Lulu aprovecho para colocarse a su lado y agarrarlo de la mano

"Veigar...." - le llamo la chica mientras reposaba su cabeza en su hombro

"¿Si... Lu-lulu...?" - pregunto algo nervioso

La chica le miro fijamente y puso sus labios en posición de besar

"Lulu... yo..." - el brujo estaba muy nervioso

"¡Meeeep!" - se escucho cerca de ellos

"¿Meep?" - pregunto Lulu confusa

Cuando ambos miraron alrededor vieron varios Meeps cerca de ellos

"Ah, son los Meeps de Bardo" - dijo Lulu sonriente

"No es la primera vez que aparecen pero esta noche hay varios" - dijo el brujo levantándose

En ese momento Veigar noto como alguien tiraba de su cetro

"¿Eh? ¿Como?" - se pregunto mientras se giraba para ver a Bardo

"...." - Bardo no dijo nada, se limito a seguir tirando del cetro

"Estate quieto" - le advirtió el brujo

"...." - Bardo siguió sin decir nada, simplemente señalo al árbol

"¿El árbol? ¿Que le pasa?" - pregunto Veigar mirándolo - "No le pasa na...." - cuando volteo la cabeza vio al campeón saltar con su cetro en las manos

"¡Meeps!" - chillaron los Meeps cuando este lo agarro

"¡¿Qué te crees que haces?!" - grito Veigar creando un Horizonte de Sucesos en frente suya

Bardo se choco contra el Horizonte, soltando el cetro y cayendo al suelo, momento que Veigar aprovecho para recuperar su cetro

"Nunca intentes robar a un brujo" - le recrimino el yordle

"¿Esta bien, Veigar?" - pregunto Lulu mirando al hombre de la mascara

"Seguramente, lo único que he hecho es estunearle" - dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a andar

Cuando Lulu se giro vio que Bardo había pasado de estar enfrente suya a estar delante de Veigar

"...." - Bardo levanto su cornada y señalo el cetro de Veigar

"¿Quieres mi cetro? Bueno, vas a tener que quitármelo" - dijo con los ojos brillantes


	145. Cetros y Ramen

Veigar se encontraba frente a Bardo, quien tenia su mirada (por llamarlo de algún modo) fija en su cetro

"Veigar, dale el cetro, seguro que puedes obtener otro" - le dijo Lulu, quien estaba detrás suya

"No, este cetro lleva conmigo desde hace años y su energía no se trasfiere" - dijo el brujo agarrándolo fuertemente

"...." - Bardo empezó a andar hacia él

"Ojala hablaras, así podría oírte sufrir" - dijo lanzando su Horizonte de Sucesos, seguido de unos meteoritos de Materia Oscura

"...." - el guardián estaba tirado en el suelo por el impacto

"¿Aun quieres mi cetro?" - pregunto a su oponente

Bardo se mantuvo unos segundos mirándolo, luego uso su Periplo Mágico para crear un portal que cruzaba hasta Veigar

"¿Qué esta haciendo?" - se pregunto Veigar

"...." - Bardo entro en su túnel y cruzo hacia donde estaba Veigar

"...." - Veigar miro a Bardo en silencio durante algunos segundos

"...." - el guardián empezó a agarrar el cetro del yordle

"¡Para ya, imbécil!" - grito el brujo con furia

"Debe de haber algún motivo por el que quiera el cetro" - dijo Lulu acercándose a el

Bardo soltó el cetro un momento y señalo al cielo, aun estrellado

"¿El espacio? ¿Tiene que ver con algo del espacio?" - pregunto Veigar al campeón

"Tal vez lo necesite para algo" - dijo Lulu mirando al cielo

"¿Te hace falta para algo importante?" - pregunto Veigar

Bardo negó su pregunto con la cabeza y luego le arrebato el cetro

"¡Devuélveme ese cetro!" - grito Veigar mientras le lanzaba un Ataque Maligno

"...." - acababa de tirar el centro sin querer

"No pienses que puedes robarme tan fácilmente" - dijo el brujo moviendo sus manos y generando un Horizonte de Sucesos

"...." - empieza a tocar su flauta

En ese momento los Meeps empezaron a acudir a donde estaba el cetro, intentaban cogerlo pero sin manos es muy difícil, o eso parece

"¡Apartaos de ese cetro!" - les grito Veigar mientras usaba su Materia Oscura sobre ellos

"¡Meeeps!" - gritaban huyendo de los meteoritos

El brujo aprovecho el momento para conseguir recuperar el cetro del suelo

"...." - Bardo se coloco delante del yordle con la mirada puesta en el cetro

"Este tío me esta cayendo muy mal" - dijo el brujo con cansancio

Mientras ambos magos sostenían sus miradas para no soltar el cetro Lulu se encontraba sentado

"Se van a llevar así un rato" - se dijo así misma Lulu suspirando

"Hey, ¿qué tal van las cosas?" - pregunto una voz desde detrás suya

Lulu se giro para ver a Rammus, que sostenía una pequeña cesta

"Hola Rammus, ¿qué haces aquí?" - pregunto Lulu curiosa

"Vine a acompañaros un rato, ¿qué esta pasando?" - pregunto al ver a Bardo

"Bardo quiere el cetro de Veigar y el no quiere dárselo" - le explico Lulu

"Ya veo, bueno, yo he traído un poco de ramen para comer" - dijo mientras sacaba de la cesta un tarro con ramen

"¿Ramen?" - se quedo extrañada la chica

"Si, me gusta hacerme ramen de vez en cuando" - dijo contento dispuesto a comer

En ese momento Bardo soltó el cetro y fue andando hacia Rammus

"¿Pasa algo?" - pregunto Rammus

"...." - el guardián cogió el tazón de ramen y se fue volando con los Meeps

Los tres se quedaron en silencio mirando a los Meeps flotar mientras a Rammus le caía una lagrimita de la cara


	146. Día de nieve

El invierno y la época de nevada se estaba acercando, Lulu estaba abrochándose su abrigo mientras que Veigar esperaba en la puerta

"Ya estoy preparada" - dijo sonriente

"Cuanto antes terminemos mejor" - dijo el mago abriendo la puerta

"Vamos, vamos" - dijo con ánimos

Ambos salieron y empezaron a pasear por el campo lleno de nieve

"Esto no me gusta" - dijo el brujo cruzado de brazos

"Sera divertido, Veigi" - le dijo Lulu sonriendo

"¿Divertido? ¡Voy a ver a mi archinemesis, no puede ser divertido!" - grito Veigar

"Pero vamos a jugar con la nieve" - le dijo Lulu con los ojos brillando

Veigar le devolvió una mirada fría, le había arrastrado a una quedada con Tristana y Teemo para jugar con la nieve, aunque el se negaba acabo yendo

"Mira ahí vienen" - dijo Lulu animada

"Se les ve algo... extraños.... ¿no?" - se pregunto el brujo así mismo

"Hola Lulu" - saludo sonriendo la yordle de azul

"Hola Tristana" - le devolvió el saludo Lulu

"Habéis tardado" - se quejo Veigar

"Tuvimos un problemilla por el camino" - dijo Tristana con una sonrisa falsa

Teemo estaba bastante callado, cosa que noto el brujo, pues le conocía

"Bueno, formemos los equipos" - dijo Lulu con una sonrisa

"¿Qué tal si combatimos contra los chicos?" - propuso Tristana lanzando una mirada fría al tejón

"Cla... claro... ¿por qué no?" - respondió con algo de nerviosismo

Ambos equipos se colocaron en sus posiciones, las chicas estaban en el lado derecho con una muralla de nieve, los chicos en el lado izquierdo

"Vaya.... así que.... mismo equipo...." - intento decirle Teemo

"Cállate" - respondió Veigar fríamente

"Estamos en el mismo equipo...." - le dijo el yordle explorador

"Si por mi fuera estarías ya muerto" - le contesto mientras miraba a Lulu por encima de la muralla

"......." - Teemo se limito a observar el suelo

"¿Ha pasado algo con Tristana?" - pregunto el mago al ver a su enemigo así

"Si.... quiere que lo dejemos...." - dijo con tristeza

"Ya veo....." - dijo Veigar mientras se sentaba 

"Parece ser que me ve solo como un amigo" - dijo bastante deprimido

"Antes parecia que queria arrancarte la garganta" - añadio el yordle oscuro

"Eso es porque estoy insistiendo en que me de otra oportunidad" - dijo sin apartar la mirada

"Das pena.... normal que no te quiera...." - le respondió mientras se levantaba

"....." - Teemo se limito a quedarse en silencio

"Has luchado por ella y has perdido, no es el fin del mundo, algunas batallas se ganan y otras se pierden, ya deberías de saberlo" - dijo con los brazos cruzados

"Pero.... ¿como afrontarlo?" - le pregunto el tejón

"Tu eres el explorador, descubrelo" - dijo el mago

Teemo entendió más o menos lo que quiso decirle, no podía ser presa de ese sentimiento, el solo tenia que mirar la vida como siempre lo había echo y eso le hizo sonreír

"Ahora si no te importa" - dijo Veigar mientras le señalaba con su cetro

"¿Qué pretendes hacer?" - pregunto el yordle explorador

"Una simple señal de paz...." - sonrió maliciosamente mientras usaba su magia

Teemo fue transportado al lado enemigo, cubierto de nieve y sin poder moverse

"Me rindo, haced lo que queráis con el" - dijo antes de irse andando

"Teemo, ¿alguna vez has querido vestirte de chica?" - pregunto Lulu con una sonrisa

"Veigar......" - pidió ayuda el explorador

El brujo por el contrario estaba ya lejos de allí, con una sonrisa en su rostro


	147. Nueva Sangre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 4 de la "Saga del Retorno"

El invierno trae consigo el frió, los lagos estan congelados, incluyendo el que hay cerca de la mansión de Veigar, cerca de el se encuentra un hombre misterioso

"Este es más o menos el charco donde todo ocurrió" - dijo mientras observaba el agua helada

A su lado apareció un pequeño ser de color purpura con varios ojos

"Busca rastros de sangre, deprisa" - le ordeno el desconocido mientras le seguía

Parecía flotar sobre el hielo, evitando romperlo, avanzó más o menos hacia la mitad del lago

"Dudaba si se había salvado alguna parte de el" - dijo mientras emitía un silbido con sus dedos

En poco tiempo un enjambre de insectos purpuras empezaron a picotear el hielo

"Basta, si rompéis el hielo se derramara entero" - dijo el hombre recogiendo un trozo rojizo

En pocos minutos creo un portal de color azul que cruzo junto con los insectos, al otro lado se encontraba una librería

Podía verse a los insectos purpura devorar a los ratones que salían, las estanterías estaban llenas de libros de magia y enfrente de la mesa estaba el mago

"Con este prender debería bastar" - dijo mientras generaba una llama

La llama empezó a derretir el trozo de hielo que tenia, derramando el liquido rojo de su interior en un cuenco

"Ahora el hechizo..... Klaatu... Barada.... Nikto...." - dijo mientras levantaba su brazo

Pronto pequeñas gotas de sangre de los alrededores empezaron a juntarse con la que tenia el cuenco, en pocos segundos estaba lleno

"Levántate.... ¡te lo ordeno!" - grito el hechicero

La sangre empezó a levitar y a formar una gran bola que poco a poco fue obteniendo forma humana

"Don.... ¿Donde estoy?" - pregunto confundido la figura de rojo

"Me llamo Malzahar, estas en mi guarida" - dijo el hechicero acariciando a uno de los monstruos

"Pe-pero yo estaba.... muerto...." - dijo mirándose las manos

"No, Vladimir, alguien como tu nunca muere" - dijo mientras se daba la vuelta

El brujo se sentó en un sillón y se retiro las gafas de sol para ver mejor

"Tu poder de convertirte en sangre te permitió seguir existiendo aunque con una inteligencia limitada, causa de la perdida de sangre" - le explico mientras se quitaba los guantes

"¿Po-por qué me has traído?" - pregunto Vladimir, aun confuso

"Ambos tenemos un enemigo en común.... alguien a quien no queremos ver de nuevo...." - dijo levantándose de su asiento

El vampiro dudo por un momento, no quería acabar de la misma manera

"¿Como sabes que esta vez no sera distinta?" - pregunto para asegurarse

Malzahar avanzo hacia el lentamente, levitando

"¿Ves esta daga? Jure clavarla en el corazón de cada uno de esos Emisarios del Mal, no importe cuanto tiempo tarde ni las veces que tenga que volver" - dijo enseñándole su arma

"Aun así, eso no responde a mi pregunta" - le respondió el vampiro

"¿Por qué sera distinta? Porque cuando le clave esta daga no despertara" - dijo echando otro vistazo a la daga, la cual esta vez emitía una siniestra luz

Mientras tanto todo esta siendo observado por dos individuos

"¿Por qué me avisas de esto?" - pregunto Xerath, el mago ascendido

"Yo nunca olvido y ese Malzahar me humillo...." - dijo una voz desde las sombras 

"Entiendo.... entonces... ¿nos ayudaras?" - pregunto el mago

"Si.... cuenta conmigo...." - dijo Vel'Koz mirando el reflejo de Malzahar con furia


	148. Dentro de la luz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 4 de la "Saga del Retorno"

La historia de hoy comienza en la sala de Veigar, con una Lulu sosteniendo un plato de galletas

"Ya estan las galletas preparadas" - dijo la chica entrando en la habitación

En la sala estaban Vel'Koz, Xerath, Rammus y Veigar, sentados en el sofá, Lulu dejo las galletas en la mesa y sentó en las piernas del yordle

"¿Es necesario que te sientes aquí?" - pregunto el brujo

"No hay más sitios donde sentarse" - dijo con una sonrisa

"Hay una silla justo ahí" - señalo el brujo

"Una silla muy dura" - se quejo Lulu

"Esto.... Veigar.... hemos venido por algo...." - dijo Xerath

"Si, cierto, ¿qué quereis?" - pregunto el mago de morado

"Malzahar ha vuelto y quiere venganza" - dijo Vel'Koz con una voz seria

"¿Malzahar? ¿No estaba congelado?" - pregunto Veigar algo extrañado

"Congelado o no se ha aliado con Vladimir" - añadió Xerath

"Para ser un supervillano tienes muchos enemigos" - dijo Rammus

"No puedes conquistar el mundo sin ganarte algunos" - dijo Veigar

"No parece muy preocupados" - comento Vel'Koz

"Tras dos intentos de asesinato la verdad es que no" - respondió Veigar

"¿Incluido si tiene un ejercito de seres del vació?" - pregunto Xerath a su compañero

"Eso no es lo mismo" - pensó Veigar cruzado de brazos

"Es por eso que Vel'Koz ha contactado con nosotros" - dijo Xerath

"Los seres esos del vació no son problemas, el problema es Redcula" - dijo Rammus

"¿Redcula?" - pregunto Lulu extrañada

"El Drácula de rojo" - dijo el armadurillo contento

Todos se quedaron mirándolo en silencio cuando hizo ese chiste

"Dejando de lado eso, ¿tienes algún plan?" - pregunto Vel'Koz

"¿Habéis oído alguna vez del cebo vivo?" - pregunto Veigar sonriendo siniestramente

Día siguiente, esta cayendo una nevada, un brujo vestido con ropa de invierno y un hechicero de rojo estan observando la mansión

"¿Tienes a ese ejercito tuyo?" - pregunto el brujo de rojo

"Por supuesto" - le respondió enseñándole el ejercito de arañas del vació que había detrás suya

"¿Como empezamos esto? No soy precisamente un guerrero de batallón" - le dijo Vladimir

"Primero van los peones" - dijo levantando la mano

Todos los seres del vació corrieron en dirección a la mansión, cientos y cientos de criaturas

"Esa casa no va a mantener en pie demasia...." - sus palabras se cortaron cuando miro hacia el frente 

Varios de sus monstruos eran mandados a volar o destruidos por diversas explosiones

"¿Quién se atreve a asesinar a mis bichos?" - pregunto Malzahar impactado

"Creo que ahí tienes tu respuesta" - dijo Vladimir señalando el tejado de la casa

Encima se encontraba Ziggs, lanzando explosivos y bombas a la horda de seres

"¡Juajuajauajau! ¡Me dejan libre para reventar cosas!" - reía mientras lanzaba más bombas

"Encárgate de el Vladimir, yo voy por el yordle" - dijo mientras creaba un portal por el que entro

"Prefería las batallas de Noxus" - dijo mientras se convertía en sangre

En su forma de charco avanzo por la horda de seres del vació hasta llegar a la mansión, una vez allí recobro su forma voló hacia la azotea

"¿Qué sangre voy a saborear hoy?" - preguntaba enseñando sus colmillos

"Bolas" - dijo el yordle entre risas

"¿Bolas? ¿Te refieres a tus bombas?" - pregunto extrañado antes de recibir un golpe de Rammus en su forma de Bola de Poder

"Creo que se refería a mi" - contesto con calma

"Bien, hoy voy a tener un festín" - dijo Vladimir con los ojos rojos


	149. Frío como el invierno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 4 de la "Saga del Retorno"

La pelea de Ziggs y Rammus contra Vladimir proseguía mientras Vel'Koz repelía las hordas de seres del Vacío y Malzahar andaba por los pasillos de la mansión de Veigar

"Recuerdo estos pasillos... estuve alguna que otra vez siendo Emisario..." - dijo caminaba

Lentamente los recuerdos vienen a la mente del brujo mientras sigue su recorrido, el primero es de hace mucho tiempo, cuando aun vivía en Shurima

"¿Quién llama?" - pregunta con su atuendo original de morado mientras abre la puerta

"Buenas tardes, ¿es usted Malzahar?" - pregunta un hombre con armadura

"Si, soy yo, ¿quién eres tu?" - pregunta con desconfianza

"Mi nombre es Viktor, tengo una propuesta para ti" - dijo mientras entraba en la casa

"¿Viktor? ¿El tipo que amenazo Piltover con androides? ¿Qué propuesta puede darme alguien como tu?" - pregunto con cierta curiosidad

"Veras, por mucho tiempo he sido catalogado como un "supervillano" solo por conseguir mis objetivos y se que solo no voy a conseguirlo" - le dijo con firmeza

"¿Quieres que me una en tu evolución?" - pregunto extrañado Malzahar

"No, quiero que te unas a un equipo especial que estoy creando" - dijo con decisión

"¿Un equipo de supervillanos?" - se dijo a si mismo Malzahar

"Eres libre de unirte o no.... a los Emisarios del Mal...." - dijo antes de irse por la puerta

El tiempo pasa y Malzahar termino uniéndose a dicho equipo, aunque al principio había pocos miembros

"Bien hecho, Viktor, esa Liga de Leyendas nos ha vuelto ha estropear el plan" - se quejo Veigar con los brazos

"No es mi culpa si rastrearon a Nautilus" - argumento el científico

"¡Lo siento, creí que Gangplank no seria tan inteligente!" - dijo el titan

"Hay que pensar en algo nuevo" - dijo Xerath tomando asiento

"¿Qué tal si usamos a los seres del Vacío?" - propuso Malzahar

"¿Seres del Vacío? Es muy peligroso" - dijo Veigar

"¡Esos seres son incontrolables!" - añadió Nautilus

"No lo son, yo mismo he podido controlar algunos, con las maquinas de Viktor podríamos crear un gran ejercito, seriamos invencibles" - intentaba convencerlos Malzahar

"No creo que sea cosa buena, con las cosas del vacío mejor no jugar" - dijo Viktor

"Tenemos un gran poder allí dentro, ¿por qué no queréis usarlo?" - pregunto el brujo de purpura

"Porque eso es de locos" - le respondió Thresh

"Vosotros cinco si que estáis locos, voy a demostraros el verdadero poder" - dijo marchándose de la sala

Semanas después, la cima del Monte Targon, Malzahar esta delante de un portal hacia el vacío

"¡Malzahar! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!" - le grita Viktor

"¡Hacer lo que vosotros nunca pudisteis, controlar el poder del Vacío!" - grito usando su magia

"¡No comparto la misma opinión que tu!" - le grito Thresh señalando al portal

El portal que había abierto Malzahar empezó a arrastrarlo hacia dentro, perdiendo el control que tenia sobre el

"¡Ayudadme! ¡Me esta arrastrando!" - pedía Malzahar mientras intentaba aferrarse a algo

"Si lo intentamos seremos absorbidos" - le dijo Viktor

"Lo siento Malzahar.... pero te lo has buscado...." - dijo Thresh retirándose

Día del presente, mansión de Veigar, el brujo del vacío esta frente a la sala principal de la casa

"El pasado se queda atrás.... y vuestro futuro también...." - dijo poco antes de entrar

"Hola Malzahar" - le saludo Veigar, acompañado de Xerath

"Veo que estáis listos para el invierno eterno" - dijo con sus manos brillando


	150. Revancha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 4 de la "Saga del Retorno"

En la sala se podía respirar toda la tensión, por un lado estaban Veigar y Xerath, los Emisarios del Mal, por el otro Malzahar, el renegado

"Ha pasado tiempo Malzahar" - saludo Xerath

"Lo mismo digo brujos" - le devolvió el saludo

"¿Como pudiste escapar del hielo?" - pregunto Veigar

"Cuando Rumble exploto la mansión fui lanzado lejos por la onda, afortunadamente recupere parte de mi fuerza antes de tu regreso" - explico mediante un flashback

"¿Y Vladimir?" - pregunto Xerath

"Vosotros no sois los únicos con aliados" - dijo mientras cargaba su magia

"Bueno, no creo que sea lo mismo" - dijo Veigar canalizando energía oscura

Mientras tanto en el exterior Vel'Koz seguía repeliendo seres del vacío, Rammus y Ziggs estaban liados con ciertos problemillas

"¿Donde esta la bomba? ¡Atrapa la bomba!" - gritaba Ziggs lanzando sus bombas

Vladimir esquivaba las bombas convirtiéndose en charcos de sangre

"¿Creéis que podéis golpearme? Sois unos...." - su frase fue interrumpida por Rammus, golpeándolo de nuevo como Bola de Poder

"Dos de dos, estoy en racha" - dijo Rammus sonriente

"¡¿Como te atreves a ponerme en evidencia?!" - grito rodeándose de un aura roja

"¿Seguro que no quieres esencia de vainilla?" - pregunto con tranquilidad

Vladimir avanzo hacia Rammus y le agarro por su cabeza (a falta de cuello) mostrandole los colmillos

"Debes de tener un buen seguro dental" - le felicito sonriente

"Eres una esco...." - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una Carga Concentrada de Ziggs (no malinterpretéis)

"¡He dado en el blanco! ¡Jujuajujau!" - reía el yordle

"Me estoy hartando" - dijo disparandole un rayo dorado, petrificandolo

"¿El rayo de Zhonyas?" - se extrañaba Rammus

"Veigar no es el único brujo que sabe ese truco" - dijo acercándose de nuevo

"Lo se, Vel'Koz también sabe usarlo" - dijo sonriendo

"¿Vel'Koz?" - Vladimir se giro justo a tiempo de recibir un Rayo de Zhonyas de Vel'Koz

"¿He tardado?" - pregunto el ojo del vacío

"Todo controlado" - dijo con calma

Mientras tanto en el salón la batalla contra Malzahar continua

"No tienes donde huir" - dijo Veigar lanzando su Horizonte de Sucesos

"¿Creías que podías a entrar aquí y matarnos?" - pregunto Xerath impactandolo con su Ojo de Destrucción

Malzahar se quedo paralizado por unos segundos, tiempo para que se adelantara el brujo de energía

"Lulu... ahora..." - dijo Veigar a la chica, que estaba oculta

"¡Si! ¡Vamos Pixie!" - grito Lulu mientras usaba su magia sobre Malzahar

Malzahar estuvo a punto de convertirse en una ardilla pero su odio pudo con la magia

"¿Ha resistido?" - pregunto Xerath, que se encontraba cerca suya

"Lo siento por ti, brujo" - dijo el profeta del vacío impactandolo con su Tenaza Infernal

Xerath intento absorber la energía pero era demasiado corrupta y acabo desmayándose

"Me dejasteis a merced de esos seres.... ahora estáis a la mía...." - dijo sacando un puñal oscuro

Veigar se quedo mirando el puñal por algunos segundos

"¿Te suena de algo?" - pregunto Malzahar - "Es un puñal oscurecido con magia del vacío"

"El ultimo que jugo con eso acabo muy mal" - dijo Veigar tocándose el rostro

"Solo podía oscurecer un objeto personal.... como el puñal por el que te encarcelaron...." - explico Malzahar andando hacia el yordle

"No lo robe... simplemente esta maldito..." - dijo acercándose hacia el

Ambos se encontraban frente a frente, podían notar el desprecio que sentían

"¿Has aceptado tu destino?" - dijo empuñando la daga dispuesto a apuñalarlo

"No... he aceptado el tuyo...." - dijo poco antes de materializar su cetro y clavárselo en el estomago

"Ah...... la lanz...." - intentaba hablar Malzahar

"Esta si te la robe a ti...." - dijo mientras se la extirpaba

En un ultimo esfuerzo Malzahar creo una Zona Negativa, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la misma

"Veigar" - le llamaba Rammus, entrando en la habitación

"Rammus, ¿como van las hordas?" - preguntaba Veigar

"Ya se han retirado" - dijo sonriendo

"Ziggs y Vladimir ¿Donde estan?" - pregunto extrañado

"Ziggs se escapo nada más recuperarse, Vel'Koz se esta llevando a Vladimir" - explico el armadurillo

"Parece que por fin hay calma" - dijo Veigar acercándose a Xerath - "Nos merecemos un descanso"


	151. Jugando con trolls

Han pasado ya unos días desde la confrontación con Malzahar, Veigar se encontraba tomando una taza de te con un recuperado Xerath

"Veo que te encuentras mejor" - dijo Veigar mientras bebía un poco

"Si, por muy corrupta que fuera su energía la mía es todopoderosa" - dijo con cierto aire

"Ya, lo que tu digas" - dijo mientras seguía bebiendo

"Por cierto, ¿donde esta Lulu?" - preguntó Xerath, notando su ausencia

"Se ha ido con ese hada suyo a jugar con la nieve" - dijo cruzado de brazos

Lulu estaba con Pixie en el pequeño claro donde antes vivía, ahora cubierto de nieve

"¡Que divertido es jugar con la nieve!" - gritaba Lulu mientras hacia ángeles de nieve

"¡Pixie!" - chillaba el hada

"Eres como Veigar, nunca me dejas divertirme" - se quejaba Lulu

"¡Pixie!" - le replicó el hada

"Cállate ya, aburrida" - dijo lanzandole una bola de nieve

Pixie esquivo la bola de nieve, que fue a parar a la cara de un troll enorme de piel azulada

"¿Mmmmm?" - el troll se tocaba la cara para ver que era

"Lo siento mucho, le he dado en la cara" - se disculpó la hechicera

"No pasa nada, a Trundle le gusta mucho la nieve" - dijo sonriendo

"¿Trundle? ¿No eres un campeón de la liga?" - preguntó la chica

"Si, hoy Trundle ha salido a dar un paseo" - dijo contento

"¿Llevas un trozo de hielo en la mano?" - preguntó la chica al verlo

"Trundle lo lleva siempre" - dijo golpeando su pecho

"Oye ¿Quieres jugar conmigo y con Pixie?" - le preguntó entusiasmada

"¿Jugar? Claro, a Trundle le gusta jugar con la nieve" - contestó sonriente

Los empezaron a hacer cada uno un muñeco de nieve a modo de competición

"Nuestro muñeco va a ser el mejor Pixie" - dijo la chica a su hada

"¡Pixie!" - chilló el hada

"Trundle siempre hace los mejores muñecos" - gruñó Trundle mientras sonreía

"¡Termine!" - dijo en voz alta - "Me toca mostrarlo primero"

El muñeco de Lulu era regordete y tenia un cubo en la cabeza, con unos botones amarillos, también llevaba ramas como brazos

"Es un poco bajo" - dijo Trundle colocándose a su lado

"Es un Veigi de nieve" - dijo la chica sonriendo

"¿Veigi de nieve? Ah, te refieres a Veigar" - dijo mientras lo miraba de cerca

"Sep, me ha salido muy parecido ¿a qué si?" - dijo Lulu sonriendo

"Te ha salido clavado, ahora mira mio" - dijo señalando su muñeco

El muñeco de nieve consistía en dos bolas de nieve y una nariz de zanahoria, tenia unos botones en los ojos y en la boca

"Es muy gracioso" - dijo acercándose

"Cuando era pequeño Trundle no tenia muchos amigos, solía hacer muchos muñecos de nieve" - dijo mirando al muñeco de nieve con una sonrisa

"¿Por qué no tenias amigos?" - preguntó el hada

"Trundle no era como ahora, era más feo" - decía con cierto tono de tristeza

"Si quieres yo puedo ser tu amiga" - dijo Lulu con una sonrisa

"A Trundle le gustaría" - dijo sonriente - "De todos modos Trundle consiguió una buena amiga, una bruja del hielo"

Trundle agarro su mazo de hielo y se lo hecho a la espalda

"Es hora de que Trundle se vaya" - dijo el troll despidiéndose

"Adiós Trundle, espero que otro día hagamos más muñecos" - dijo Lulu despidiéndose

El troll se fue alejando cada vez más asta desaparecer en la nieve


	152. Atrapados en la chimenea

Navidad, todos los yordles estaban celebrándola, a excepción de dos yordles que estan "presionados"

"¿Alguien puede recordarme como llegamos a esta situación?" - pregunto Veigar enfadado

Veigar junto a Zac y Lulu se encontraban atrapados en una chimenea

"Todo esto es por tu culpa" - dijo el brujo al campeón

"No pensé que Lulu fuera a tirarse" - dijo Zac

"Solo quería ser la primera" - dijo Lulu inflando los mofletes

Para comprender la historia tendremos que retroceder un poco en el tiempo

"Estas navidades serán tranquilas" - dijo Veigar mientras estiraba sus brazos

"....." - el Poro estaba sentado a su lado

"Tres.... dos.... uno...." - contaba Veigar

"¡Veigi!" - gritaba Lulu entrando de golpe

"¿Qué quieres Lulu?" - pregunto el hechicero

"Zac esta en la puerta, dice que quiere hablar con nosotros" - le explico la yordle

"¿Zac?" - se extraño el maestro del mal

El gigante paso a la sala donde se sentó junto a los yordles

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" - pregunto Veigar

"Supongo que conocerás a Riven" - pregunto Zac

"¿Riven? Claro, es una Top de más fuertes" - contesto Lulu

"Pues resulta que es una amiga y resulta que le gusta mucho la navidad" - siguió contando el experimento

"Eso es algo muy tierno pero.... ¿qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?" - pregunto Veigar

"Ella no suele tener muchos recuerdos agradables, se me ocurrió hacer como si Yordle Claus le hubiera visitado" - termino de explicar Zac

Yordle Claus era un mito que tenían los yordles acerca de un yordle que repartía regalos en Navidad

"¿Riven cree en Yordle Claus?" - preguntaba el mago sorprendido

"Pienso que podría agradarle la sorpresa, acudo a vosotros porque sois los únicos yordles que conozco" - dijo mirando hacia otro lado

"¡Claro que te ayudaremos! ¿A qué si Veigar?" - pregunto la chica con energía

El brujo se quedo mirandola algunos segundos, luego al experimento, finalmente dio un suspiro

"Que remedio...." - dijo mientras se levantaba

"Bien, tengo un plan perfecto" - dijo Zac con energía

Poco después los tres se encontraban delante de la casa de Riven, situada al lado de Bandle

"¿Cual es tu perfecto plan?" - pregunto el brujo

"Yo entro por debajo de la puerta y me lanzáis el regalo por la chimenea" - explico el experimento

"Veo un pequeño fallo en tu plan" - señalo Veigar

"¿Fallo? ¿Cual?" - pregunto Zac

"El regalo podría romperse, ademas si entras de esa manera le pegaras un susto" - subrayo el brujo

"Bien, ¿qué puedo hacer entonces?" - pregunto el experimento

"¿Qué tal entrar por la chimenea?" - sugirió el mago

Volvemos al presente, los tres siguen atascados en ese espacio estrecho

"¿Como vamos a salir?" - pregunto la chica

"Zac, conviértete en liquido, así podremos bajar" - le explico Veigar

"Pero podríamos asustarla" - replico Zac

"Si pero también podemos morir de frió" - señalo el hechicero

"Buen punto" - advirtió Zac

El moco se disolvió y los tres cayeron por la chimenea a los pies de Riven

"¿Alguna explicación?" - preguntó Riven

"Por supuesto, Zac te la contara, nosotros tenemos asuntos pendientes" - dijo levantandose y marchandose con Lulu

"Veras... esto... es navidad...." - Zac estaba algo nervioso

"Si.... navidad...." - repitió con tono acusador

"Pensé que te haría ilusión un regalo" - dijo observando el que le había traído, destrozado

Riven abrió los ojos y luego esbozo una ligera sonrisa

"Muchas gracias por el esfuerzo" - dijo dándole un beso en la frente bajo el muérdago


	153. Veigar y Tristana

Tristana había pasado el día anterior jugando en la nieve con Lulu, extrañamente ella no había ido a la quedada que tenían, así que fue a visitarla

"Es una de las pocas veces que no vengo aquí por problemas" - dijo mientras llegaba a la puerta

La chica pego un pequeño golpe en la puerta, esperando que le abrieran

"¿Si? ¿Quién llama?" - preguntaba el brujo mientras abría la puerta

"Hola Veigar, vengo a....." - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas como Veigar le cerro la puerta 

La yordle se quedo sorprendida algunos segundos antes de volver a golpear con más fuerza

"¿Aun sigues aquí?" - se extrañaba el mago

"¡Vengo a ver a Lulu!" - grito Tristana algo enfadada por el portazo

"¿Lulu? Esta bien....." - dijo con cierta desconfianza

Tristana siguió a Veigar asta su sala de estar, luego el brujo se sentó en su sillón y la yordle en el sofá

"¿Donde esta Lulu?" - pregunto Tristana

"En su dormitorio, ahora no puede salir" - dijo el brujo cruzado de brazos

La voz de Veigar era fría y penetrante, aunque dijera algo normal seguía sonando amenazante

"¿Por qué no puede salir? ¿La tienes encerrada?" - pregunto mirandole fijamente

"No puede salir porque tiene fiebre" - respondió el maestro del mal

"¿Fiebre?" - se pregunto así misma

"Ayer cogió frió tras pasarse todo el día en la nieve" - explico el brujo

"Ah... ya veo...." - dijo Tristana cruzándose de brazos

Pasaron varios minutos, ninguno de los yordles hablaba y la tensión era muy grande

"¿Como te van las cosas?" - pregunto la yordle, intentando iniciar una conversación

"Normal" - respondió en seco con su fría voz

"¿Como vas con Lulu?" - pregunto Tristana, buscando otro tema

"Bien" - dijo sin dar muchos detalles

En ese momento el yordle oscuro se levanto y se fue del salón

"¿A donde vas?" - pregunto la chica

El mago no respondió, de hecho dejo a Tristana sola por unos minutos, luego regreso

"¿Donde habías estado?" - pregunto la chica

"Fui a llevar un poco de sopa a Lulu" - respondió retomando su asiento

"¿Esta despierta?" - pregunto sonriendo

"No, se durmió nada más tomarse la sopa" - respondió el brujo

"Podrías haberme avisado, te hubiera acompañado" - dijo la yordle inflando sus mofletes

"Solo hubieras molestado" - dijo con frialdad

La sala volvió a estar en silencio algunos segundos

"Veigar, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" - le dijo Tristana

"Si así te callas...." - respondió Veigar

"¿Por qué estas con Lulu?" - pregunto la yordle intrigada

"Porque la quiero" - contesto con su voz fría

A Tristana le costaba entender como un tipo como Veigar podía tener sentimientos hacia Lulu

"Por cierto, eso me recuerda" - dijo Veigar levantándose

El brujo ando hacia uno de los muebles que tenia vitrinas, abrió una y saco una carta

"Esto es para ti" - dijo entregándole la carta

"¿Una carta? Querida Tristana....." - empezó a leer la yordle, poniéndose roja a los pocos segundos- "¡Pero Veigar! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Por qué me das esto?! T-tu estas con Lulu...."

"No seas idiota, es de Rumble, no mía" - le aclaro sin cambiar su expresión

"¿De Rumble?" - se extraño Tristana

"Le prometí que te la daría si alguna vez pasabas de Teemo" - explico Veigar

"Oh, ya veo...." - Tristana se quedo pensativa 

No era por la carta de Rumble, sino por Veigar, aunque no lo pareciera estaba muy cambiado de cuando le vio por primera vez


	154. Primer encuentro

Hoy nos vamos a remontar un par de años en el pasado, en los primeros días de la Liga, cuando Tristana aun formaba parte del Comando Megling

"¿Estáis todos presentes?" - pregunto el instructor yordle

"Tristana aun no ha llegado" - dijo uno de los soldados yordle

Tristana apareció por detrás, corriendo para incorporarse a la fila

"Siento la tardanza" - se disculpo la yordle con un saludo militar

"Ahora que estamos todos es hora de empezar la misión" - dijo mientras traía un tablo de madera

En el tablón de madera se encontraba la fotografía de un brujo vestido de azul, con un sombrero y con los ojos rojos brillando

"¿Quién es ese tipo?" - pregunto Tristana, algo sorprendida por sus pintas

"Su nombre es Veigar, desconocemos muchos datos sobre el pero hace unos meses intento cometer un atentado contra la Nave Nodriza" - explico el oficial

La Nave Nodriza era el nombre que le dieron a una nave espacial que apareció de la nada y que han estado utilizando como base de mandos o como transporte

"Nuestra misión es la de transportarlo a otra prisión localizada en Noxus" - dijo mientras señalaba los carros blindados

En ese momento dos yordles aparecieron llevando a otro con la cara tapada, solo se pudo ver que llevaba una ropa azulada con partes metálicas

"¿Quién sera el encargado de ir con el?" - pregunto uno de los yordles

"Tristana, tu seras la elegida para vigilarlo" - respondió el superior

"¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?" - pregunto algo intrigada

"Por nada en especial" - dijo mientras escribía su nombre en la lista de "soldados caídos"

El comando se puso en marcha, Tristana se encontraba en la parte trasera del carruaje, sentada delante de la celda del brujo

"Espero que este trayecto termine pronto" - se dijo así misma la chica

"Va a durar poco....." - respondió una voz fría proveniente de la celda

"¿Has dicho algo?" - pregunto la guerrillera

"He dicho que el trayecto sera corto...." - respondió nuevamente

"Peor para ti, vas a pasar mucho tiempo en la sombra" - dijo la yordle con una sonrisa

"Me temo que eso no va a ser cierto" - dijo acercándose a los barrotes

"¿Como estas tan seguro?" - pregunto la chica con tono burlón

"Antes de que te des cuenta habré salido.... y no podrás detenerme...." - dijo el brujo seguido de una risita diabólica

"Se te va la cabeza" - dijo Tristana desde su asiento

"Algún día vosotros si que perderéis la cabeza..." - dijo riendo como un maníaco

"Eres como un mago de feria, charlatán" - dijo la yordle con una pequeña risita

El brujo se quedo callado y avanzo un poco más hacia los barrotes

"¿Quieres comprobarlo?" - pregunto Veigar

Tristana miro de un lado a otro, se acerco un poco y le quito el saco con el que tapaban su rostro

La cara del villano estaba repleta de cicatrices, con un trozo de la mandíbula al aire libre, lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus brillantes ojos, cuando la yordle se dio cuenta ella era quien estaba dentro de la jaula

"¡¿Como he llegado aquí dentro?!" - grito mientras tocaba los barrotes

"Tu misma lo has dicho... un truco de feria..." - dijo sonriendo mientras se teletransportaba

Tristana seria liberada horas mas tardes de su primer encuentro con el maestro del mal


	155. No llores más

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 4 de la "Saga de la Cacería"

Fin de semana, Veigar esta en su salón tranquilamente leyendo un libro con el Poro a su lado

"No me gusta que Lulu este enferma pero al menos hay cierta tranquilidad" - dijo estirando los brazos

En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta

"¿Quién es esta vez?" - se pregunto así mismo mientras se levantaba

Veigar avanzo hacia la puerta y la abrió, delante de el estaba Amumu

"Ho-hola" - saludo tímidamente

"Hola Amumu, ¿qué haces aquí?" - pregunto el mago

"Ve-venia a ver a Lu-Lulu....." - decía nervioso

"¿Lulu? Aun sigue enferma, ahora esta durmiendo" - dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos

"V-vale... volveré en otro momento...." - dijo mirando hacia el suelo

"Espera, si quieres puedes pasar, ella despertara pronto" - dijo el brujo con su voz fría

"Gra-gracias...." - dijo pasando

En la habitación se encontraban Veigar leyendo su periódico y Amumu mirando el suelo, luego dirigió su mirada hacia Veigar

"¿Pasa algo?" - le pregunto Veigar

"N-no nada...." - dijo empezando a llorar un poco

"Para de llorar" - dijo algo molesto

"Lo-lo siento.... snif snif...." - dijo la momia intentando parar

"¿Por qué estas llorando?" - pregunto aun molesto

"Po-por nada.... snif snif...." - respondió con lagrimas en los ojos

"Ve al cuarto de baño a lavarte la cara" - le ordeno Veigar

"Va-vale... snif..." - dijo levantándose y andando hacia el pasillo

Amumu empezó a andar asta el cuarto de baño, fue a agarrar el pomo y entonces vio algo al final del pasillo

"Ho-hola.... ¿hola?.... ¿hay alguien?" - preguntaba tembloroso

Al final del oscuro pasillo pudo ver un ojo amarillo brillando, mirándolo fijamente

"Uuuuuuhhh....." - Amumu estaba temblando de miedo

La pequeña momia abrió la puerta del baño y se metió dentro rápidamente 

"Snif... snif... Veigar... Lulu...." - lloraba el yordle

En ese momento alguien aporreo la puerta con fuerza

"¡Uahhhhhh!" - grito Amumu mientras lloraba a mares

Los golpes no cesaban y el yordle estaba sentado en la esquina

"Te-tengo que abrir..... pe-pero....." - se dice si mismo acercándose a la puerta

Amumu agarro el pomo de la puerta y abrió lentamente, delante suya estaba Veigar

"¿Por qué estas tardando tanto?" - pregunto el brujo con los brazos cruzados

"Ve-veigar..... ¡Veigar!...." - gritaba mientras lloraba con fuerza

"Solo has ido al baño, deja de llorar de una vez" - le ordenaba Veigar

"Pe-pero hay alguien en el pasillo" - decía señalando al fondo del pasillo

"¿Al final del pasillo?" - el maestro del mal giro su mirada hacia donde le decía Amumu pero no había nada - "Ahí no hay nada ni nadie"

"Pe-pero vi una luz mu-muy brillante" - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Los dos regresaron al salón, solo para encontrarse con que el Poro no estaba

"¿Poro? ¿Donde estas Poro?" - le llamaba Veigar

"Esta ahí, escondido bajo del sofá" - dijo señalando al animal

"¿Qué haces ahí abajo? Sal ahora mismo" - le ordenaba el mago

El Poro se negro agitando la cabeza y luego le señaló

"Te esta señalando Veigar" - dijo la momia

"No..... esta señalando algo que hay detrás nuestra....." - dijo en voz baja

"¿De-detrás nuestra?" - preguntó con algunas lagrimas

Los dos yordles se giraron lentamente y miraron hacia el techo, allí arriba en la esquina se encontraba una especie de león con un cuchillo en la mano y un ojo de color amarillo brillante

"¿Qué diablos es eso?" - se preguntó Veigar al verlo

"Grrrraaaaaahhhh" - rugió el ser conforme se lanzaba hacia ellos


	156. Siete Vidas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 4 de la "Saga de la Cacería"

Tanto Amumu como Veigar se apartaron cuando el animal se lanzo a por ellos, se movía con mucha velocidad y agilidad, ademas portaba una especie de cuchillo o machete en una de las manos

"¡¿Quién (bababui) es este?!" - grito Veigar mientras intentaba esquivar los golpes

"¡Es el mismo que vi en el pasillo!" - grito Amumu

"¡Estate quieto!" - gritaba Veigar mientras lanzaba su Horizonte de Sucesos

"Esto no puede detenerme, sucio yordle" - decía el atacante desde el centro del hechizo

"¿Quién eres tu y que crees que estas haciendo?" - pregunto el mago enfadado

"He venido a esta montaña siguiendo una presa.... oculto en las sombras... y sin embargo he acabado encontrando a dos....." - dijo mientras saltaba y se agarraba de la lampara

El felino se subió encima de la lampara y se lanzo contra Veigar, tirándolo al suelo, luego levanto su cuchillo en señal de ataque

"Considérate cazado por Rengar" - dice el cazador

Sin embargo antes de que el cuchillo impactara su mano fue atrapada por las vendas de Amumu

"De-deja a Veigar en paz....." - decía Amumu con los ojos llorosos

Rengar envolvió las vendas y tiro de Amumu, lanzandolo contra la pared

"Eh, tu, deja de pegarle" - le dijo Veigar

"¿Y sino qué?" - pregunto el cazador

"Sino prepárate para escucharlo llorar" - dijo lanzandole un Ataque Maligno a la cara

"Arrrghhhghrrr" - gruño mientras retrocedía

Veigar se levanto y agarro su cetro, luego se coloco junto a Amumu

"¡Vais a pagarlo caro!" - grito Rengar agarrando de nuevo su cuchillo

"Me gustaría verlo" - dijo el maestro del mal lanzandole otro Ataque Maligno

Rengar esquivo el ataque y procedió a volverse invisible

"¿Se puede volver invisible? Eso es trampa...." - dijo el brujo mirando a su alrededor

"Te-tengo miedo....." - decía Amumu temblando

"Grrgrgrrrrr" - rugía estando invisible

"Creí que luchabas como un hombre" - le decía Veigar, aun sin verlo

"Tu no eres un hombre... eres un yordle...." - dijo el animal

Poco a poco Rengar se fue volviendo visible a la derecha de Veigar pero este no se dio cuenta, fue entonces cuando se lanzo a por el

"Graaahhhhhh" - rugió mientras le agarraba del cuello

"Ve-ve-veigar...." - le llamaba Amumu llorando

"¿Algunas ultimas palabras?" - pregunto Rengar con una sonrisa

"Ve.... in.... no..." - intento decirle el brujo

"¿Como? No te entiendo" - dijo soltando un poco el cuello

"Ve... al.... in.... erno....." - Veigar seguía sin poder responderle

"Habla de una maldita vez para que pueda matarte" - le dijo Rengar enfadado

"Vete al infierno...." - dijo el maestro del mal atacándole con un Estallido Primordial

Rengar retrocedió dolorido y con los ojos cerrados, cuando consiguió abrirlos vio a Amumu lanzándose hacia el con su Maldición de Momias, dejándolo inmóvil

"Escucha cazador... nunca te metas con un villano...." - dijo lanzando su Materia Oscura 

"Eres un hijo de..... " - las palabras del cazador fueron cortadas por los meteoritos de Veigar

Los meteoritos levantaron una nube de polvo estelar en la habitación, cuando se disipo se encontraron con que Rengar había desaparecido

"S-se ha ido.... n-no le veo.... snif...." - dijo Amumu llorando

"Seguramente consiguió escapar de la Materia Oscura...." - dijo mientras veía marcas de huida 

"¿A donde crees que habrá ido?" - pregunto Amumu

"Seguro que no muy lejos, ahora ayúdame a recoger" - dijo el brujo cerrando la ventana

En el exterior se encontraba Rengar, oculto, tapándose las heridas y con cara de enfado


	157. Supervivencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 4 de la "Saga de la Cacería"

Nuestra historia inicia unos minutos después de que Rengar atacara a Veigar y Amumu en su casa, el cazador ahora se encuentra en los jardines de Veigar, oculto

"Estúpidos yordles.... creían que podrían conmigo...." - decía a duras penas

El animal agarro algunas plantas de la zona y con ellas envolvió su hombro para tapar sus heridas, luego se reincorporo

"Va a empezar a llover, lo huelo en el aire, debe de haber algún lugar donde cobijarse" - dijo mientras intentaba andar

A penas podía moverse pero el orgullo era más fuerte que el dolor y camino por los jardines asta encontrar la entrada a un sótano

"Bingo....." - dijo mientras destrozaba la puerta con un machetazo

Rengar intento bajar bien pero debido a su estado acabo cayendose por las escaleras

"Arrrgggghhh...." - se quejaba conforme se arrastraba a un rincón

"Veo que has recibido graves heridas" - dijo una voz en la oscuridad

"¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Eres tu, Veigar? ¿Vienes a rematarme?" - pregunto Rengar con ira

"No, no soy Veigar, al menos el que tu conoces" - dijo la voz con un tono tranquilizador

"¿El qué no conozco?" - se pregunto así mismo el cazador

"Sabes, yo una vez fui, al igual que tu, un cazador, el yordle que mejor manejaba una escopeta" - decía la voz con orgullo

La voz se fue poniendo algo más grave mientras continuaba hablando

"Sin embargo cometí el error de confiar en un hombre que me prometió una buena cacería, me traicionó y me dio por muerto" - tras hablar se callo por unos segundos

Rengar parecía confundido, su olor detectaba a Veigar pero era completamente distinto a el

"Vague por Bandle por algunos días, asta que una revelación me hizo levantarme, con más fuerzas que nunca, decidí volver a mi mundo costase lo que costase" - dijo la voz con una voz fría

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?" - pregunto el animal

"Originalmente iba a atacarle cuando se durmiese y obligarlo a que me devolviese a mi mundo.... asta que te vi a ti..... afuera.... herido.... como yo lo estuve...." - dijo calmando su voz

"Sigo sin entenderte del todo...." - dijo Rengar examinando sus heridas

De las sombras salio una poción de vida que rodó hacia los pies del cazador herido

"Ayúdame a regresar a mi mundo.... y podrás quedarte con su cabeza...." - dijo un Veigar con casco, monóculo y un rifle saliendo de las sombras

"¿Veigar? No puede ser....." - dijo viendo el parecido que tenia con el brujo

"No me llames Veigar, en este mundo soy el Barón" - dijo apuntándole con el arma

"¿Y quieres que te ayude a volver a tu mundo?" - pregunto Rengar extrañado

"Así es, ayúdame y vive o niégate" - el Barón cargo su arma de fuego - "Y prepárate para morir"

La bestia se quedo pensando por unos segundos, bien podría ayudarle y de paso obtener la cabeza del mago.... o tal vez llevarse dos trofeos.... sin embargo la primera opción la vio más acertada

"De acuerdo, te ayudare, pero aparta eso de mi cara" - le dijo con enfado

"Gracias, ¿sabes? tus habilidades de camuflaje son únicas, consígueme un objeto y podre volver a mi mundo" - dijo mostrandole un dibujo 

"¿Qué es exactamente?" - pregunto Rengar

"El cetro de Lulu" - contesto el Barón sonriente


	158. Noche de Caza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 4 de la "Saga de la Cacería"

Aun era de noche, seguía lloviendo y en la ventana del jardín se encontraba Rengar, de pie, observando la habitación

"Parece que se ha dormido el brujo" - dijo mientras sacaba un pequeño cuchillo

El animal puso el cuchillo cerca de la cerradura, con mucho cuidado y despacio movió la cuchilla de forma circular, lo suficientemente fuerte para rasgar el cristal

"Solo un poco más....." - dijo Rengar concentrándose

En ese momento un trozo redondo de cristal se soltó de la ventana

"Hasta ahora todo muy fácil" - dijo metiendo la mano por la ventana y abriéndola

Desde el primer momento en que entro en la casa Rengar se había camuflado con su Emoción por la Cacería, luego avanzo hacia el pasillo

El pasillo se encontraba completamente oscuro, pero eso no era problema para Rengar que podía cruzarlo gracias a su "ojo"

"Una de estas puertas es la de la chica" - dijo guiándose por el olor

Rengar abrió la puerta que tenia justo delante suya, al hacerlo se encontró con Veigar durmiendo en la cama y con Lulu a su lado

"Están los dos... ¿pero donde esta su bastón?" - se pregunto el cazador

El animal tardo escasos segundos, con su visión nocturna, en encontrar el cetro de la yordle, estaba en el suelo, seguramente se caería o algo

Rengar se acerco lentamente sin hacer ningún ruido hasta que se encontró a pocos pasos

"Ya.... casi...." - intentaba agarrarlo

"¡Lulu! ¡¿Qué haces en mi cama?!" - grito el brujo

El cazador se oculto bajo la cama lo más rápido posible antes de que le vieran

"¿Pasa algo Veigar?" - pregunto la chica medio dormida

"¡¿Qué se supone que haces en mi cama?!" - grito el brujo algo colorado

"En mi habitación estaba aburrida así que vine a observarte y me quede dormida" - dijo con una sonrisa

"Se supone que tenias que estar descansando" - dijo el maestro del mal señalándola

"Pero ya estoy bien, ¿quieres comprobarlo?" - pregunto acercándose lentamente

"¡Lulu! ¡Cállate y vete a dormir ahora!" - le ordeno el yordle completamente rojo

"Vaaaaale.... como tu digas......" - respondió inflando los mofletes

Rengar mientras tanto aprovecho la confusión de la conversación para escapar en su modo invisible, afortunadamente el sueño hizo que apenas lo notaran

"Menos que he salido de ahí dentro, son más empalagosos de la pierna de un yordle en la garganta" - dijo a medida que andaba por el pasillo

El animal logro pasar hacia la sala por la que había entrado y salir al jardín, aun seguía lloviendo de modo que sus pasos y escapada habían sido amortiguados por el sonido de la lluvia

"¿Has conseguido lo que te pedí?" - pregunto el Barón, que estaba apoyado en un árbol

"Era esto.. ¿verdad?" - pregunto lanzandole el cetro

"Con este cetro podré volver a mi mundo" - dijo empuñándolo

En unos pocos segundos un portal de color marrón se abrió delante de ellos

"Supongo que este es un adiós" - dijo el Barón acercándose al portal

"¿No quieres vengarte de Veigar?" - pregunto extrañado Rengar

"No, tengo otras presas que merecen más interés, antes de irme toma esto" - dijo lanzandole un objeto antes de entrar en el portal

Rengar miro el objeto, era una antigua pistola pirata, se la enfundo en su cinturón y echo a correr bajo la lluvia con una sonrisa


	159. El libro vacío

Veigar se encontraba en su salón, como siempre, leyendo un libro junto con el Poro

"Klaatu Barada... ¿como era la ultima palabra?" - se preguntaba así mismo

"...." - el Poro se quedo mirándolo

"No creo que tu lo sepas" - dijo el mago volviendo a la lectura

En ese momento Lulu entro corriendo en la sala

"¡Veigar!" - gritaba la chica llamándolo

"¿Qué pasa ahora?" - pregunto sin apartar la mirad del libro

"¡No encuentro mi cetro!" - grito la yordle

"¿Has mirado debajo de tu cama?" - pregunto el brujo

"¡He mirado y no esta!" - grito Lulu

"Puedes canalizar magia con las manos, ¿qué más da el cetro?" - pregunto Veigar

"Sin un cetro no puedo usarla correctamente" - dijo un poco más calmada

"Pues compra uno nuevo, seguro que en Bandle hay alguno que te guste" - le dijo Veigar abriendo un portal mágico en mitad de la sala

"Es raro que haya desaparecido" - dijo entrando en el portal

"Lo abriré en una hora, ¿de acuerdo?" - dijo el maestro del mal haciendo desaparecer el portal

Lulu ahora estaba en Bandle, fue allí donde vio pasar a su amiga Tristana

"¡Hola Tristana!" - le saludo corriendo hacia ella

"Hola Lulu, ¿qué haces por aquí?" - pregunto la guerrillera

"Vengo a comprar un cetro nuevo" - dijo sonriendo la yordle purpura

"Me alegro de que te encuentres mejor" - dijo Tristana sonriendo

"¿Quieres acompañarme? Así se me hará más corto" - dijo Lulu dando saltitos

"Vale, ¿por qué no?" - dijo la yordle azulada

Ambas caminaron y charlaron hasta que llegaron a la tienda de magia

"Se puede notar el Poder de Habilidad (AP) en el ambiente" - dijo Lulu mirando los objetos

"¿Ves algo interesante?" - pregunto Tristana

"Ninguno de estos cetros es como el mio" - dijo inflando los mofletes

"¿Tiene que ser igual?" - pregunto la guerrillera

"Basta con que sea un cetro de naturaleza, pero ninguno de estos lo es" - dijo Lulu algo triste

"No te pongas así, seguro que encontramos alguno" - dijo Tristana intentando animarla

En ese momento Tristana vio a un alto hombre de morado ojeando los libros de una estantería

"¿Ese no es Ryze?" - pregunto Tristana

"Si, creo que es el, ¿qué hará por aquí?" - se pregunto la hechicera

Ambas yordles se acercaron un poco al campeón de morado

"Hola Ryze" - saludo Lulu enigmáticamente

"Emmm.... ah.... hola Tristana y Lulu...." - dijo sin mostrar mucho interés

Ryze era una persona que siempre estaba leyendo por lo que no prestaba mucha atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor

"¿Qué haces aquí en Bandle?" - pregunto la yordle de azul

"Me hablaron de algunos libros interesantes..... así que vine...." - dijo sin apartar la mirada

"Oye, Ryze, ¿sabes donde encontrar un cetro de naturaleza?" - pregunto Lulu

"¿Un cetro de naturaleza? Por aquí es difícil verlos, no se donde puede haber uno" - dijo Ryze después que lo del cetro llamara su atención

"Ya no voy a poder usar mi magia....." - dijo la yordle morada algo triste

"¿Necesitas un catalizador natural? Si quieres puedes usar esto" - dijo entregándole un pequeño cuaderno

"¿Un cuaderno de muerte?" - pregunto sonriendo la hechicera

"Emmm.... no.... es simplemente un libro mágico de naturaleza....." - dijo algo extrañado

"¡Muchas gracias, ahora puedo rellenarlo de hechizos!" - dijo Lulu contenta

"Ten cuidado con lo que vayas a escribir en el, tiene poca capacidad" - le dijo Ryze

"¿Poco espacio? Descuida, ya se con que rellenarlo" - dijo la bruja con una sonrisa


	160. Helados de limón

La historia empieza en el salón de Veigar, hace aproximadamente una hora que Lulu se fue a comprar

"Ya debe de haber comprado el cetro" - se dijo así mismo Veigar mientras creaba un portal

"¡Hola Veigi!" - grito Lulu traspasando el portal, el cual se cerro solo después

"No me llames Veigi" - respondió con su voz fría

"Al final acabe yendo con Tristana" - dijo sonriente

"¿Pero donde esta tu cetro?" - pregunto el mago

"No pude encontrar ningún cetro de naturaleza" - contesto algo deprimida

"¿Y ese libro que tienes?" - pregunto extrañado

"Me lo dio Ryze, dice que puedo usarlo para mi conjuros" - dijo con una sonrisa

"Piensa bien que vas a escribir, los libros como ese no tienen mucha capacidad" - dijo Veigar

"De acuerdo, lo pensare muy bien" - dijo la chica llendose a toda velocidad

"¡Y no se te ocurra escribir nada raro!" - grito el brujo

Pasaron los minutos y Lulu seguía en su cuarto, sin hablar

"¿Estará aun pensando en sus conjuros?" - se pregunto así mismo el brujo

"Igual no puede decidirse" - dijo Rammus, que estaba a su lado

"Rammus, ¿desde cuando estas ahí?" - pregunto el mago extrañado

"Desde hace un ratito" - respondió sonriendo

"¿Como es que estas libre?" - pregunto Veigar extrañado

"Cosas del argumento, los lectores demandan mis apariciones" - contesto con calma

"¡Cállate y vete a la mazmorra!" - grito señalando el pasillo

"Vale, pero ¿has visto mi esencia de vainilla?" - dijo Rammus

"¿Por qué debería haberla visto?" - pregunto el maestro del mal

"Bueno, en realidad... " - su frase fue cortada por la aparición de Lulu

"¡Ya los tengo, ya los tengo!" - gritaba la bruja

"Lulu, has interrumpido mi discurso del mal" - dijo Veigar con su voz fría

El brujo dirigió su mirada hacia Rammus pero este ya se había ido

"En fin, ¿qué tienes?" - pregunto sin mucha curiosidad

"Tengo terminado el conjuro del libro" - dijo sonriendo

"¿En serio? ¿Cuales has puesto?" - pregunto el brujo

"Cogemos un cazo y hervimos un poco de agua y azúcar, luego de tres minutos dejamos que se enfrié junto a la esencia de vainilla de Rammus" - empezó a leer la hechicera

" Lulu....." - le llamaba Veigar

"Luego lo mezclamos con zumo de limón y lo metemos en el congelador 20 minutos" - siguió leyendo Lulu tranquilamente

"Lulu" - le llamo de nuevo el brujo

"Cuando este a medio congelar es cuando echamos las claras de huevo y...." - intento seguir antes de ser interrumpida

"¡Lulu!" - grito el mago

"¿Qué pasa Veigi?" - pregunto extrañada

"¡No me llames Veigi! ¡¿Y qué es eso que has escrito?!" - grito algo enfadado

"Oh, es mi receta para hacer helados de limón" - dijo sonriente

"¡Tenias que escribir tus conjuros ahí, no tus recetas!" - le grito de nuevo el brujo

"Pero mis conjuros no cabían en un libro como ese " - respondió inflando sus mofletes

"Podrías haber puesto un hechizo de Prender, de Claridad o de Aplastar" - le dijo el mago

"Bueno, prefería escribir la receta" - insistió sonriente - "No es que me entrara hambre mientras pensaba y me pusiera a escribirlo"

"Así que eso es lo que paso...." - dijo llevándose las manos a la cara

"¡Olvida lo que he dicho!" - dijo avergonzada

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora con tu magia?" - le pregunto el brujo

"Ya encontrare alguno, solo tengo que esperar" - dijo sonriente

Poco después Lulu se puso a hacer helados de limón con la esencia de vainilla de Rammus


	161. Muerto en vida

Era una noche oscura y fría, cerca de la mansión de Veigar se encontraba un cementerio y en el una figura sombría se encontraba cavando

"Otra noche más....." - decía mientras terminaba de tapar la tumba con tierra

"Ayuda...." - se escuchaba desde una tumba cercana

El sepulturero se acercó, se arrodilló y se limitó a escuchar

"Ayuda... estoy asustada... no puedo salir..." - dijo una voz con miedo

El hombre se acerco un momento a la lápida

"¿Eres Samanta Myers? ¿Muerta el 29 de Octubre?" - pregunto el extraño jorobado

"Si.... si.... soy yo.... ayúdame...." - le contesto la voz

"Lo siento pero Samanta Myers murió hace catorce años, seas lo que seas no vas a salir" - dijo mientras se apartaba de la tumba

El sepulturero se llamaba Yorick, era un campeón de la liga llegado de las Islas de las Sombras, al igual que Thresh o Kalista

"Creo que había otro alma por...." - decía en voz baja asta que vio a una yordle purpura

"Hola señor" - le saludo sonriente

"¿Eres un espíritu?" - pregunto extrañado

"No, soy una yordle, me llamo Lulu" - dijo la chica avanzando hacia el

"Yo soy Yorick, ¿qué haces aquí?" - pregunto el sepulturero

"Vine siguiendo a mi hada Pixie, no consigo encontrarla" - dijo Lulu mientras sacaba un libro

"¿Y ese libro?" - pregunto Yorick

"¿Este libro? Es que me apetece un helado" - dijo pasando las paginas

En ese momento el libro dio un pequeño resplandor amarillo y luego salio un helado de limón

"¿Helado de limón?" - se pregunto el sepulturero

"Si, helado de limón, ¿le apetece uno?" - pregunto la chica

"No, gracias, tengo trabajo que hacer" - dijo agarrando fuertemente la pala

"¿Cual es su trabajo?" - pregunto con curiosidad

"Soy el enterrador de estos sitios" - dijo con una voz más profunda

"¿Enterrador? ¿Por qué escogió un trabajo tan frió?" - pregunto Lulu sentándose en una piedra

"Yo no lo elegí, es una maldición de mi familia, cada hijo tiene que convertirse en el sepulturero de las almas" - dijo mientras también tomaba asiento

"¿Qué clase de maldición es esa? Parece estúpida" - dijo Lulu inflando sus mofletes

"Una muy oscura que llevo a mi espalda desde hace años" - dijo Yorick con tristeza

"¿No te sientes solo?" - pregunto con pena

"No creas, tengo amigos del más alla" - dijo sonriendo el sepulturero

En ese momento la niebla rodeo a los dos campeones y aparecieron algunos espectros, cada uno era de color distinto, azul, verde y naranja

"¿Son fantasmas?" - pregunto Lulu algo asustada

"Si, se podría decir que son mis compañeros de trabajo" - dijo con una voz fría

"¿Podrías preguntarles si han visto a Pixie?" - pregunto Lulu 

"Claro, esperate un momento" - le comento Yorick

Yorick se acerco a los fantasmas y agarrando su pala la clavo en el suelo, los espectros empezaron a acercarse a el lentamente

"Necesito saber si habéis visto a un hada por los alrededores" - dijo el jorobado

Los espíritus se miraron entre si, el fantasma naranja se le acerco al oído y susurro algo en un lenguaje extraño e intraducible

"Los fantasmas dicen que la han visto por el norte" - dijo señalando la dirección

"Muchas gracias Yorick, ahora podre volver con Veigar" - dijo sonriendo antes de irse

La pequeña se fue corriendo mientras salia del cementerio

"Vuelve con su amigo.... y yo vuelvo con mi maldición...." - dijo desapareciendo en la niebla


	162. Ensayos destructivos

Era sábado y Veigar se encontraba en su habitación poniéndose el sombrero

"Bien, cojo el cetro y me reúno con el" - dijo el brujo

"¡Veigi!" - grito Lulu entrando en la habitación

"Te tengo dicho ¡que no me llames Veigi!" - grito el mago

"¿Vas a ir a algún sitio?" - pregunto la chica

"He quedado con Rumble" - dijo el mago

"¿Puedo ir?" - pregunto con los ojos brillando

"Solo va a enseñarme su nuevo armamento" - dijo el maestro del mal

"Aun así quiero ir contigo" - dijo inflando sus mofletes

"Si quieres.." - dijo mirando hacia otro lado

Veigar y Lulu fueron a un claro cercano que se encontraba al otro lado de unos arboles

"Hola Rumble" - saludo Veigar

"Hola Veigar y Lulu, no nos vemos desde que os fuisteis del instituto" - dijo sonriendo

"Mejor que siga así" - respondió fríamente

"¿Aun sigues enfadado por lo de tu casa?" - pregunto el yordle azulado

"Obviamente" - dijo con los brazos cruzados

"Eres muy cruel, ¿lo sabias?" - le dijo Rumble

"No me digas, no me había dado cuenta" - dijo son sarcasmo

"Por cierto, ¿qué hace Lulu con ese tronco?" - pregunto el mecánico

"Espera aquí, voy a ver" - dijo Veigar

El yordle de morado se acerco asta Lulu, que estaba arrodillada viendo el tronco

"Lulu, ¿pasa algo?" - pregunto el brujo

"Mira Veigar, es mi tronco" - dijo sonriente

"¿Tu tronco?" - preguntaba el maestro del mal algo confundido

"Es donde tenia pensado vivir antes de mudarme a tu casa, ¿recuerdas?" - explico Lulu

"Es cierto, de eso hace ya mucho" - dijo Veigar acariciándole la cabeza

"Antes me gritabas todo el tiempo" - dijo Lulu recordando

"Ahora te grito mucho más fuerte" - dijo cruzado de brazos

Ambos sonrieron y se dieron la vuelta hacia donde estaba Rumble

"Bueno, Rumble, ¿qué has mejorado de esa cosa?" - pregunto Veigar con desconfianza

"He mejorado el Equilibrador" - dijo orgulloso el yordle azul

"¿Te refieres a esa mierda que reventó mi casa?" - pregunto Veigar malhumorado

"Exacto, ahora lanzara mi ronda de misiles en una linea recta" - dijo mostrandole los planos

Veigar hecho un vistazo a los planos, sin estar del todo seguro de si funcionaria

"¿Puedes hacerme una demostración?" - pregunto el brujo

"Claro, Lulu, échate un poco hacia....." - intento decir Rumble antes de notar la falta de Lulu

La yordle estaba cerca de la maquina de Rumble, específicamente donde los controles de ataque

"Lulu...." - le llamo Rumble

"¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?" - pregunto la yordle purpura

"Baja con cuidado de la maquina" - le dijo Veigar

"¿Por qué? Hay una gran vista desde aquí" - les dijo la chica sonriendo

"Porque los botones y comandos son muy peligrosos" - dijo el yordle azul algo nervioso

"Esta bien, como quieras" - dijo bajándose de la maquina

En ese preciso momento apareció Pixie revoloteando sobre el control de mandos

"Pixie, ¿qué haces ahí?" - pregunto la maga

"Tengo un mal presentimiento" - dijo el brujo

Pixie se sentó en uno de los botones y una ráfaga de misiles se dispararon hacia los yordles

"¡Misiles!" - grito Rumble echándose hacia un lado

Veigar agarro a Lulu y ambos se apartaron para esquivar los cohetes de la muerte

"¡Casi morimos!" - dijo Veigar mirando fijamente a Rumble

"¡Esta vez no ha sido mi culpa!" - le replico el yordle de azul

"¡La próxima vez no traigas munición letal!" - grito Veigar histérico

Ambos yordles empezaron a insultarse mutuamente, menos Lulu, que sonreía al darse cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado su vida al estar con Veigar


	163. Ángel Caído

Demacia es una ciudad que no aprecia mucho a Veigar, al igual que a muchos otros villanos, sin embargo dado que la Liga se sitúa cerca el suele pasar el rato por allí

"Debería llegar de un momento a otro" - se dijo el mago apoyado en una pared

Se encontraba en la salida de una especie de taberna, miro al frente y fue entonces cuando vio andando hacia el a una mujer con falda larga y alas

"Llegas tarde Morgana" - le dijo Veigar

"La pelea se alargo un poco por culpa de cierto tejón" - dijo con mal humor

"Entiendo, pasemos dentro, tenemos que hablar" - dijo el brujo entrando en la taberna

La taberna parecía un punto de descanso para los villanos, la mayoría de los Emisarios del Mal se encontraban allí, también Vel'Koz, Cho'gath, Renekton, el Poro, Darius etc....

Los dos se sentaron en una de las mesas que había cerca de la ventana

"Bueno, ¿qué es lo que querías de mi?" - pregunto Morgana

"Me han dicho que puedes ayudarme con un hechizo que quiero dominar" - dijo el brujo tomando algo de zumo

"¿Y quieres que te ayude a dominarlo?" - pregunto el ángel caído

"Quiero que me digas como usarlo" - dijo Veigar

"Pero yo no puedo hacer que aprendas mi Tierra Maldita o mi Escudo Negro" - dijo Morgana

"Mis hechizos son de energía cósmica, no me interesan ninguno de esos" - le contesto el brujo

"Por mi no hay problema pero ¿por qué recurres a mi para aprenderlo?" - pregunto el ángel caído

Veigar termino de beberse su bebida y dejo su vaso en la mesa

"Muchos brujos y magos no quieren tener trato conmigo por mis actos" - dijo cruzado de brazos

"Ya lo se, pero estan Xerath, Lissandra, Vel'Koz...." - dijo Morgana siendo interrumpida

"Ellos son buenos amigos pero no quiero que me pregunten los motivos" - dijo algo nervioso

Morgana se quedo un rato callada, pensando, luego le miro fijamente

"Quiero algo a cambio, un favor" - dijo Morgana

"Claro, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?" - pregunto el brujo

"Últimamente me han dicho que mi hermana Kayle esta luchando en la linea de Mid" - dijo con cierto tono de desprecio

"Sus habilidades tienen mucho alcance, es por eso que va a esa posición" - explico Veigar

"Si, bueno, yo también tengo las habilidades necesarias para ir a esa linea, me gustaría ir y partirle la cara" - dijo Morgana con rabia

"¿Y eso en que me afecta a mi?" - pregunto algo confundido

"Estoy encasillada como Support, no suelen dejarme la linea, eso me hace imposible cumplir mi objetivo, si te unes a mi en algunas partidas como Support, podre ir" - explico el ángel caído

"O sea, ¿solo quieres hacer premade?" - pregunto extrañado

"Teniendo en cuenta que me pides un hechizo normalito, no pido mucho" - dijo mirando hacia otro lado

"Para mi no es ningún problema" - contesto Veigar

"Bien, entonces dime cual es el hechizo" - dijo Morgana sonriendo

"Es este...." - Veigar le dio una pequeña hoja de papel doblada

"¿Este quieres aprender? Pero si tu no usas este tipo de hechizos" - contesto el brujo

"De todos modos quiero tenerlo en mi arsenal" - contesto el mago mirando hacia otro lado

"Un trato es un trato, en nuestra próxima te diré como usarlo" - dijo con una sonrisa


	164. Celos

Era una tarde tranquila, Lulu se encontraba en el salón, viendo la televisión junto al Poro

"Esta telenovela esta muy entretenida" - dijo Lulu sin apartar la mirada

"...." - el Poro se quedo mirándola fijamente

"No me mires de esa forma" - dijo con la voz temblando de miedo

"...." - el Poro siguió mirándola

"¡Déjame en paz!" - grito la chica cerrando los ojos

El Poro se bajo del sofá y se fue corriendo hacia el pasillo, segundos después apareció Veigar entrando en la habitación

"¿Qué son esos gritos que se escuchan?" - pregunto el brujo extrañado

"Estaba.... viendo.... una película de terror...." - dijo Lulu nerviosa

"En unos segundos volveremos con: El secreto de Puente Bizco" - sonaba desde el televisor

"Lo que tu digas" - dijo Veigar tomando sitio en el sofá

"¿Como ha ido la partida?" - pregunto el hada

"Bien, he estado haciendo equipo con Nautilus y Morgana" - dijo mientras agarraba un libro

"¿Morgana? ¿La hermana de Kayle?" - pregunto Lulu extrañada

"Si, estuve tomando algo con ella y charlamos" - dijo sin perder la vista de su lectura

"¿Sobre qué?" - pregunto Lulu con curiosidad

"Un pequeño negocio que hicimos, nada importante" - dijo el mago

Lulu se quedo mirándolo algunos segundos

"Esa Morgana no me cae bien, es un hada oscura" - dijo cruzada de brazos

"Ya, bueno, eso a mi no me importa" - dijo el brujo

"Pero es muy peligrosa" - dijo Lulu

"¿Alguno de mis amigos no lo es?" - pregunto con cierto tono chistoso

Veigar le miro un momento y noto que la chica estaba inflando sus mofletes

"¿Te pasa algo, Lulu?" - pregunto el hechicero

"No, no me pasa nada" - dijo mirando hacia otro lado

"¿Seguro? Te has puesto muy rara cuando he hablado de...." - Veigar dejo de hablar 

El maestro del mal se quedo mirándola algunos segundos confundido, luego miro al Poro que estaba en la puerta y luego volvió a mirarla

"¿Estas celosa de Morgana?" - pregunto el yordle extrañado

"¡Yo no he dicho eso!" - grito con la cara colorada

"Pero lo estas pensando" - le recrimino con su guante de hierro

"Pu-puede ser...." - dijo mirando hacia otro lado

"Solo he hablado con ella dos veces en la vida, me parece algo estúpido que estés celosa" - dijo el brujo agarrando su libro

"A mi no....." - dijo Lulu en voz baja

"¿Por qué dices eso?" - pregunto curioso el brujo

"Ambos usáis magia negra, sois villanos y vuestros intereses son similares....." - dijo con un tono deprimido

Veigar respiró fuerte y se volvió hacia la hada, luego dejo el libro a un lado

"Lulu, la chica que encontró algo bueno en mi, a pesar de mi actitud, ¿fue ella?" - pregunto el mago

"Que yo sepa no" - respondió Lulu aun mirando el suelo

"La chica que me miro a mi cara, a pesar de mis cicatrices, ¿fue ella?" - pregunto de nuevo el brujo

"¡No! ¡No fue ella!" - grito algo colorada

"Y la chica que cambio mi vida y que se enamoro de mi.... ¿fue ella?" - pregunto el brujo mirándola

"No, no fue ella" - dijo mirando hacia otro lado

"Bueno, pues entonces no veo ningún motivo por el que ponerte celosa, ¿no crees?" - dijo mientras se levantaba de sus sitio

Lulu quedo callada mirando al suelo, levanto la mirada y Veigar estaba delante suya, este la abrazo mientras ella solo podía sonreír


	165. La Tormenta

Todo el fin de semana había estado lloviendo, el viento y la lluvia caían fuertemente, y esa noche no era una excepción, nuestro yordle del mal se encuentra en su cuarto

"Vaya tormenta hace fuera, tenia pensado ir a la biblioteca pero lo mejor sera dormirme ya, aquí, calentito" - dijo mientras se disponía a irse a dormir

El brujo se coloco en su cama y se hecho una manta encima

"Quizás debería haberle dado una manta o algo a Rammus" - se dijo así mismo Veigar

"¡Veigar! ¡Veigar!" - se oía gritar desde el pasillo

"Otra vez no....." - se lamentaba el brujo

Lulu entro corriendo en la habitación, se metió por debajo de las mantas y se coloco junto a Veigar

"¡No me gustan los truenos!" - lloraba la chica agarrando del brazo al mago

"Lulu, suéltame ahora mi...." - las palabras de Veigar fueron cortadas por el ruido de un trueno

"¡Ahhhhh!" - gritaba mientras le agarraba más fuerte

"¡Lulu! ¡Vas a arrancarme el brazo!" - gritaba el hechicero

"Pe-pero tengo miedo...." - dijo con los ojos llorosos

"¡Tenme más miedo a mi como me arranques el brazo!" - grito furioso

La yordle se calmo un poco, lo suficiente como para soltar el brazo de Veigar pero no lo bastante para impedir que se escondiera bajo las mantas

"Lulu, sal de ahí ahora mismo" - le ordeno el brujo

"¡No! ¡Voy a quedarme aquí toda la noche!" - grito sin dejar que el mago levantara las sabanas

"Solo son truenos" - intento decirle

"¡Da igual! ¡Siguen dando miedo!" - insistió la chica

"A veces me entran ganas de asesinarte" - dijo en voz baja mientras agarraba las sabanas y se las extendía para dormir

"No lo harías, me quieres demasiado" - dijo sacando la cabeza y sonriendole

Lulu vio una mirada asesina del brujo, cosa que hizo que se quedara bajo las mantas, se estaba calentito y estaba lejos de los truenos, paso un rato y la chica empezó a tener calor

La hechicera se abrió paso entre las sabanas y dio a parar al lado de Veigar

"Parece que esta dormido" - susurro Lulu mientras se acercaba

Lulu consiguió pegarse con el, intento cerrar los ojos y dormir, sin embargo en lugar de hacer eso ella se coloco encima de Veigar, abrazándolo

"Así podre dormir" - susurro Lulu mientras cerraba los ojos

"Pues yo no creo que pueda contigo encima" - dijo Veigar con su voz fría

"¿E-estas des-despierto?" - pregunto la yordle nerviosa

"Tu me has despertado" - contesto con voz fría 

"Ya... bueno... solo me posicionaba...." - decía sonrojada

Veigar agarro a la chica por la espalda mientras le abrazaba

"Ve-veigi" - tartamudeaba la chica algo colorada

"¿Te pones nerviosa por algo así? Hemos hecho cosas más fuertes" - dijo el brujo sin cortarse

"A veces no me acostumbro" - dijo aun colorada

Veigar hecho una mirada a la chica, aun seguía siendo la yordle inocente.... bueno.... inocente no... tierna que conoció hace años

"Oye, Lulu, es tarde, vamos a dormir, ¿quieres?" - le pregunto Veigar acariciándole la cabeza

"S-si.... si quiero...." - dijo la chica mientras le agarraba

El yordle agarro su sombrero y lo coloco en su mesita de noche, luego de unos minutos se durmió


	166. Yo tengo poder

Es tarde, Veigar se encuentra durmiendo en su sofá, con el sombrero tapándole la car, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que llamaron a su puerta

"¿Quién sera ahora?" - se pregunto somnoliento - "Como sea Rumble le mato"

El brujo se levanto y avanzo por el pasillo hacia la puerta de entrada, la cual abrió, delante de el se encontraban dos hombres un poco más altos que el y vestidos de negro

"¿Si? ¿Quienes sois?" - pregunto el brujo

"Soy Krocis, este es mi compañero Fox" - se presento uno de ellos

"Venimos a hablarle sobre el seguro dental de Rammus" - dijo el acompañante

Veigar levanto la mano y un meteorito de Materia Oscura cayo sobre ambos, aplastandolos y dejando diversos trozos de carne y sangre por su túnica y los alrededores

Fue en ese momento que Veigar despertó de su sueño

"Vaya sueño más raro.... ¿quién puede llamarse Krocis?" - dijo en voz baja mientras se levantaba

"Hey, Veigar, ¿pasa algo?" - pregunto Rammus, que estaba de pie con un vaso de leche

"Oye, Rammus, ¿aun recuerdas ese seguro dental?" - pregunto el mago

"Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?" - pregunto con los ojos abiertos

"¡Porque si aun te acuerdas de ello es que tienes que seguir preso, vete en seguida!" - grito furioso

"Ah, ok, vale" - dijo marchándose

El maestro del mal se quedo solo en la sala, camino hacia la estantería y agarro un libro antiguo

"Morgana dijo que en esto libro se encontraba el conjuro" - dijo mientras se sentaba

Abrió el libro y empezó a leer, momento en el que Rammus volvió a entrar

"¿Qué haces entrando de nuevo?" - pregunto el brujo

"Se me olvido el vaso de leche, ¿qué libro es ese?" - dijo el armadurillo

"Es un libro de conjuros" - dijo dejándolo a un lado

"Oh, ¿un nuevo plan malvado?" - pregunto curioso

"No, es algo que le pedí a Morgana" - dijo acariciando al libro

"Tiene que ver con Lulu, ¿verdad?" - pregunto Rammus tomando asiento

"¿Qué? ¡No digas tonterías!" - grito en voz alta

"Tío, cálmate un poco" - le dijo el armadurillo

"¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡Te ordene que te fueras a tu prisión! ¡Hazlo ahora mismo o lamentaras el día en que saltaste por una grieta a esta dimensión!" - le amenazo furioso

"Ok, lo pillo" - dijo marchándose tranquilamente

"Hay veces en las que ese tipo colma mi paciencia" - se dijo así mismo el hechicero

Veigar volvió a sentarse para leer el libro, normalmente el no estudiaba conjuros de magia blanca pero ese era uno que merecía la excepción

Se llevo algunas horas, cuando finalmente termino se dio cuenta de que era de noche

"Ya anocheció, se me ha pasado el tiempo muy rápido" - dijo mientras se levantaba

El brujo salio de la sala y avanzo por el pasillo asta el cuarto de Lulu, una vez allí entro en ella

"La semana pasada dijo que tenias pesadillas...." - dijo mientras le veía la cara, parecía sufrir

Veigar alzo la garra y luego uso su hechizo de Limpiar sobre ella, eliminando cualquier herida o sufrimiento que tuviera la yordle

El mago salio de la habitación de Lulu, luego camino un poco hacia su habitación, sentándose en la cama

"Soy un villano.... malvado.... cruel.... ella es lo único que me queda de humanidad....." - dijo mientras se quitaba el sombrero y se miraba al espejo


	167. Juegos asquerosos

Nos encontramos en la grieta del invocador, otra lucha para demostrar quienes son los campeones más fuertes de Runaterra

Veigar se encuentra en la linea central, mientras que en la superior se encuentra Zed, en la jungla Nautilus y en la linea inferior Lulu

"Vamos a darlo todo, Pixie" - decía la yordle

"¡Pixie!" - gritaba el hada

Lulu estaba esperando a su compañero y amigo Corki, aunque este tenia problemas para llegar a la grieta, intentaron llamarlo pero había desconectado del resto del mundo

"Espero que Corki llegue pronto" - dijo la yordle

"Pixie" - dijo el hada

"Espero que la otra botline no me obligue a retroceder" - dijo con los ojos llorosos

Lulu se quedo pendiente de quien venia, para su sorpresa el único que apareció fue el carry, Kog'Maw

"¿No viene tu soporte?" - pregunto Lulu manteniendo sus distancias

"No... no viene...." - dijo con tono triste

"¿Tampoco han podido encontrarle?" - pregunto la chica

"Vio que le tocaba hacer equipo conmigo y nos abandono" - dijo con los ojos tristes y brillantes

"Mi carry tampoco aparece" - dijo acercándose un poco

Kog'Maw se acerco un poco a ella y luego se sentó, apoyándose en el muro, viendo como los súbditos se atacaban entre ellos

"¿Por qué los súbditos pelean entre ellos?" - pregunto el ser del vacío

"No tengo ni idea" - dijo Lulu tomando asiento a su lado

"¿Eres humana? ¿Como Annie?" - pregunto Kog'Maw

"No, yo soy una yordle y esta es mi amiga hada Pixie" - dijo señalando a su acompañante

"¡Pixie!" - saludo el hada

"Nunca había visto una yordle morada" - dijo el devorador

"Ni yo un ser del vacío tan pequeño, comparado con otros" - dijo sonriendo

"Deberías ver a mi padre, es el triple de grande de Cho'Gath, y esta llegando" - dijo con la mirada fija al cielo

"¿Tu papa esta en el vacío?" - pregunto Lulu

"Si, tuve que dejarle cuando me aliste a la Liga" - respondió Kog'Maw

Ambos se pasaron hablando un rato mientras que los súbditos avanzaban hacia el territorio azul

"Espera un momento, tengo que enfriar la linea" - dijo avanzando hacia los súbditos

"¿Enfriar la linea?" - se pregunto Lulu

Kog'Maw empezó a escupir ácido a algunos súbditos mientras que otros se los comía, siguió haciéndolo hasta que ambos equipos se encontraban en el centro

"Así evito que destruyan mi torre, mi equipo me insultaría si permito eso" - dijo Kog'Maw volviéndose a sentar

"¿Como es que te comes a los súbditos?" - pregunto la yordle

"Puedo comerme casi cualquier cosa con mis mandíbulas y mi estomago" - explico el devorador

En ese momento un ancla surgió desde los arbustos del rió y atrapo al ser del vacío

"¿Qué es esto?" - se preguntaba Kog'Maw

En un solo segundo Nautilus apareció delante suya y acercándolo hacia el

"¡Ya he venido a ayudarte!" - dijo activándose su Ira del Titan

"¡Nautilus espera!" - le grito la chica

Sus gritos fueron ignorados como el submarino usaba sus Aguas Revueltas contra Kog'Maw

"¡Acércate un poco más!" - dijo acercándose hacia el con su ancla en mano

"Lo siento pero no" - dijo sonriendo

En ese momento una enorme araña apareció desde la jungla, saltando encima de Nautilus

"¿Estas bien Kogi?" - le pregunto Elise

"Si, gracias Elise..." - sus palabras fueron calladas cuando un meteorito de materia negra cayo enfrente suya

"Ahora si que empieza el verdadero juego" - dijo Veigar con voz fría entrando en la linea


	168. Sabor a purpura

La mayor parte de los equipos se encontraban en la linea de abajo, por un lado el equipo de Lulu, Veigar y Nautilus, por el otro el equipo de Kog'Maw y Elise

Elise fue la primera en lanzar su Maraña contra Veigar, sin embargo momentos antes de que le alcanzara Nautilus se puso en medio

"¡Estas telarañas no son nada para mi!" - dijo lanzando su ancla

El ancla impacto contra la pared que se encontraba tras la araña y el devorador, arrastrándose hacia detrás de ellos

"Os tenemos rodeados" - dijo Veigar creando un Horizonte de Sucesos

"Podemos atacar de muchas maneras" - dijo Kog'Maw lanzando su Artillería Viviente

El ataque casi golpea a Veigar, en su lugar cayo sobre Nautilus

"¡Esto es asqueroso!" - dijo cubierto de babas, creo, tal vez jugos gástricos

"Eso depende de como lo mires" - dijo Elise sonriendo

En cuestión de segundos muchísimas arañas escalaron la coraza de Nautilus, explotando encima suya y haciendo que retrocediera

"¡No podéis detenerme tan fácilmente!" - dijo lanzando su Carga de Profundidad

El ataque impacto contra el carry, que fue lanzado contra el yordle purpura

"Prepárate para caer a manos de...." - decía cargando su Ataque Maligno antes de ser interrumpido

"Veigar, esperate un momento" - le dijo la yordle

"Lulu, estamos en plena batalla, ¿qué quieres?" - se quejo Veigar

"¿Por qué no volvéis a vuestras lineas?" - pregunto Lulu

Tres de los campeones se quedaron mirando a la hechicera algunos segundos

"Estas de broma, ¿no?" - pregunto el brujo algo confundido

"¡No tiene carry! ¡Podemos acabar con el!" - dijo Nautilus

"Deberías callarte, estúpido trozo de chatarra" - le dijo algo enfadada Elise

"La linea esta congelada y no habíamos pedido ayuda" - dijo Lulu

"Es cierto, estábamos cómodos" - dijo Kog'Maw

Elise oyó esto y reacciono con la cara algo sonrojada y con un leve enfado

"¿Seguro que no pretendes algo raro con Kogi?" - pregunto mirándola fijamente

"¿Kogi?" - se pregunto Lulu

Todos se quedaron mirando a la mujer araña fijamente

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo darle un apodo a mi compañero de equipo?" - pregunto la arácnida algo sonrojada

"¡Eso ha sido algo contundente!" - dijo Nautilus

En ese momento el equipo de Veigar recibió una llamada de Zed, la linea del medio estaba siendo devastada y ya iban por la segunda torre

"Sera mejor que me vaya" - dijo el yordle

"Si... bueno..." - dijo Kog'Maw mirándole fijamente

En un solo segundo el ser del vacío corrió hacia el hechicero y le mordió el brazo

"¡Ahhhhhhhh!" - grito Veigar de dolor

"¡Kog'Maw para!" - grito Lulu

"¡Quitármelo del brazo!" - gritaba el yordle agitándolo

Kog'Maw se soltó del brazo con un poco de sus mangas en la boca, luego se trago los restos

"Mmmmm, el purpura sabe muy bien, esta sabroso" - dijo contento

"¡Me has clavado los (bababui) dientes!" - grito a su oponente

"A Kogi le encanta probar colores nuevos" - dijo Elise soltando una leve carcajada

Todos se quedaron nuevamente mirándola cuando dijo Kogi

"¡Dejadme en paz!" - grito corriendo hacia la jungla

"Estará bien, seguro" - dijo Kog'Maw

"Me tengo que volver a mi linea..... ¡no vuelvas a hablarme jamas!" - le amenazo el brujo

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas lineas, aunque minutos después el equipo de Veigar perdería debido a que la mayoría había descuidado sus lineas


	169. Misión, matar a Veigar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 6 de la "Saga de la Invasión Noxiana"

Era una tarde como otra cualquiera, Veigar estaba tranquilamente en el sofá viendo la televisión, Lulu por el contrario se encontraba haciendo punto de cruz

"Oye, Lulu, deberías dejar el punto de cruz" - le dijo el brujo

"¿Por qué? Es muy relajante" - pregunto Lulu algo extrañada

"Porque se supone que ese jersey tendría que tener un agujero por donde sacar la cabeza" - dijo el mago señalando la indumentaria

"........" - Lulu se quedo callada y aparto lo que tenia hecho - "De todos modos, esta siendo una noche tranquila"

"No digas eso" - dijo mirándola fijamente

"¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo malo con que hable?" - le pregunto algo molesta

"No me refiero a que no hables, es solo que si dices que es una noche tranquila es cuando aparecerá un cazador, asesino, samurai o monstruo queriendo matándonos" - explico el yordle

"No seas tan escéptico, ¿qué probabilidad hay de que eso pase?" - pregunto la chica

En ese mismo momento llamaron al timbre de la puerta

"Ahí se encuentra la muerte" - dijo levantándose de su sitio

El brujo salio al pasillo y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta con muy pocas ganas, abriéndola

"¿Quién es?" - preguntaba mientras veía a una mujer vestido de cuero negro y pelo rojo

"¿Veigar?" - pregunto la mujer

"Si, soy yo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?" - pregunto el mago

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más la extraña mujer le dio una patada en todo el estomago, lanzandolo hacia mitad del pasillo

"¿Veigar?" - preguntaba extrañada Lulu desde el salón

Lulu salio hacia el pasillo donde se encontró con el chico en el suelo y la asesina avanzando

"¿Katarina? ¿Te ha hecho algo Veigi?" - pregunto la chica

"...." - la chica no respondió, sino que saco sus dagas

"Te dije que hiba a pasar algo malo...." - dijo Veigar recomponiéndose

La asesina lanzo sus dagas contra el brujo usando su Hoja Rebotante

"¡Lulu! ¡No las toques!" - grito el mago reconociendo el ataque

"¡S-si l-lo intento!" - dijo la chica esquivándolas

"Nuestro turno" - dijo Veigar lanzando su Horizonte de Sucesos

Katarina se quedo en el centro, luego miro a su alrededor y agarro una de sus dagas, luego la lanzo hacia los yordles, impactando en la puerta del fondo

"Tendrás que mejorar tu puntería niñita noxiana" - se rió Veigar mientras cargaba un Ataque Maligno

La asesina noxiana desapareció usando su Velocidad del Rayo y colocándose en el lado opuesto del pasillo, luego desenfundo más de sus dagas

"¿Por qué quiere hacernos daño?" - pregunto la hechicera

"No tengo ni idea" - dijo el brujo mientras agarraba su cetro

Katarina se fue acercando cada vez más revelando un intenso color morado en sus ojos

Mientras tanto, en el principal palacio Noxiano, Swain esta reunido con el general y verdugo Urgot, ambos se encuentran en una enorme sala

"¿Dices que Katarina se ha marchado rumbo a Bandle?" - pregunto confuso Swain

"Si, señor, tras su desaparición unos guardias indican que podría ir a la mansión de Veigar" - dijo Urgot haciendo un saludo militar

"Reúne a uno de los escuadrones, vamos a tener que ir a arreglar el conflicto" - dijo Swain

"Hay otro problema general" - le dijo Urgot

"¿Problema? ¿Qué problema?" - pregunto Swain mirándole fijamente

"Parece ser que Darius también ha sido localizado y también se dirige hacia la mansión" - dijo mientras veía como Swain ponía una cara de furia


	170. La mano de Noxus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 6 de la "Saga de la Invasión Noxiana"

Veigar y Lulu se encontraban en los pasillos de la mansión del yordle, donde habían sido atacados por Katarina sin razón alguna

"¿Tienes algún plan en mente?" - pregunto Veigar mientras la asesina avanzaba

"No se... sin mi cetro poco puedo hacer...." - dijo la chica algo preocupada

"Si puedes hacer algo usa mi cetro" - dijo el brujo agarrándolo fuertemente

Katarina siguió avanzando hacia ellos, al menos hasta que Veigar lanzo su Horizonte de Sucesos, luego le paso su cetro a la yorlde

"¡Banal!" - grito Lulu lanzando un rayo hacia Katarina

La asesina se quedo quieta y tras algunos segundos empezó a convertirse en una especie de gato purpura, que siguió manteniendo la mirada asesina en la pareja

"Bien, ahora solo nos tenemos que encargar de un gato asesino" - dijo Veigar levantándose y abriendo la puerta que había detrás suya

Ambos pasaron al dormitorio del maestro del mal, donde colocaron la mesita de noche tras la puerta

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" - pregunto la chica

"Bueno, ella no puede entrar en esas condiciones así que podemos pensar...." - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por unos golpes que se oían al otro lado

Una enorme hacha atravesó de golpe la puerta de madera, segundos después continuo destrozándola asta que apenas podía sostenerse

"Alguien va a pagar la factura de eso" - dijo Veigar retrocediendo

Desde el pasillo entro Darius con su hacha entre sus manos y con un rostro de ira

"¿Como ha entrado en la casa?" - pregunto el hechicero confuso

"¿Y cuándo ha entrado?" - pregunto Lulu igual de confundida

Darius siguió avanzando hacia ellos hasta que choco con un Horizonte de Sucesos provocado por Veigar segundos antes

"Salgamos afuera" - dijo agarrándola de la mano

"¿Como vamos a salir?" - pregunto la chica nerviosa

"¿Como crees?" - dijo mientras un aura de color azul les rodeaba

Ambos desaparecieron en segundos por obra del teleporte y aparecieron en el jardín, junto con un guardián de visión

"Sabia que algún día me serviría" - dijo contento el brujo

"¿Cuanto tiempo crees que tardaran en salir?" - pregunto Lulu

"¿Como que tiempo?" - pregunto el brujo aun algo desconcertado

En ese momento uno de los muros de la mansión se vino abajo, levantando una cortina de humo de la cual salio Darius recogiendo su hacha del suelo

"Podría ser peor....." - dijo la hechicera en voz baja

Katarina también salio desde los escombros, ya había recuperado su forma humana y sus dagas

"No vuelvas a decir eso" - le dijo el brujo con una mirada fija

"No creo que eso haya tenido mucho que ver" - dijo la chica inflando los mofletes

Los dos asesinos avanzaron hacia ellos con sus armas en las manos mientras que los yordles se reincorporaban

"Podría lanzar mi Horizonte pero no creo que les detenga" - dijo el brujo

"¿Entonces qué hacemos?" - pregunto la chica

Antes de poder contestar la mano de noxus levanto su hacha para atacarles, solo para que su arma fuera golpeada por una capsula cargada de ácido

"¿Ácido? ¿De donde?" - pregunto el mago

El brujo giro la cabeza y vio en la entrada de su jardín a Swain y Urgot, acompañados de un pequeño pelotón de soldados noxianos

"Hemos venido a solucionar un pequeño problema" - dijo el general noxiano

La mirada de los asesinos cambio dramáticamente a una furia mayor, segundos después se lanzaron a por Swain


	171. Los dos bandos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 6 de la "Saga de la Invasión Noxiana"

Veigar se encontraba con Lulu en el jardín, donde acababa de sufrir un intento de ataque por parte de Katarina y de Darius, al menos asta que Swain, Urgot y algunos soldados noxianos llegaron

"¿Alguien puede explicarme qué esta pasando aquí?" - pregunto Veigar

Antes de que nadie pudiera responder la mano de Noxus se abalanzo sobre el yordle alzando su enorme hacha

"¡Urgot! ¡Haz algo!" - grito el general

"¡Si, mi señor!" - respondió Urgot algo nervioso

Urgot se acerco a Darius y activo su Inversor de Posición Hipercinético, cambiando su posición con la del noxiano y haciendo que fallara

"Tu también podrías hacer algo" - le dijo Urgot al yordle de morado

"¿Te parece poco haber sobrevivido?" - respondió con cierto enfado

Katarina también acudió corriendo a lanzarse contra el brujo de morado, la diferencia es que esta vez Veigar había tenido tiempo de lanzar su Horizonte de Sucesos

"¿Te parece suficiente?" - pregunto Veigar sarcásticamente

"Se acabo, Darius" - dijo Swain usando su Paralizar con el

"Swain, ¿puedes explicarme por que tus mercenarios me han intentado matar?" - pregunto con rabia

"Hombre, técnicamente porque son mercenarios, lo suyo es matar" - dijo Urgot

"¡Cállate! ¡No quiero oír nada que no me responda!" - grito a pleno pulmon

"Veigi, deberías tranquilizarte" - le dijo Lulu agarrándolo del brazo

"¡No me llames Veigi!" - grito enfadado

Pasaron algunos segundos y el brujo por fin se calmo un poco

"Veras, Veigar, hace algunos días Katarina y Darius mostraron algunos signos impropios de ellos" - empezó a contarle Swain

"¿Como escaparse y matar a yordles?" - pregunto aun enfadado

"Mas bien escaparse y matar a antiguos presos" - dijo dejando al yordle sorprendido

Ahora había caído en algo, el era amigo de Swain pero por lo general detesta todo lo relacionado con Noxus, cosa que no se le vino a la mente debido a su cercanía a la muerte

"Sigue explicando...." - le dijo el brujo

"Siguiendo el rastro de.... restos.... hemos llegado a la conclusión de que son todos los que estuvieron presos durante el reinado de Darkwill..." - dijo Swain

Darkwill había sido el anterior gobernante de Noxus, al menos hasta que Swain le derroto y luego le asesino brutalmente.... muy brutalmente....

"¿Y a qué se debe eso?" - pregunto Lulu confundida

"Creemos que podría tratarse de hipnosis" - dijo Urgot

"¿Malzahar? Dudo que se haya recuperado tan rápido" - dijo el brujo

Swain se acerco a Darius y empezó a mirarlo fijamente, en unos escasos segundos los ojos del general se volvieron negros mientras que los de Darius fueron recuperando su color natural

"¿Don-donde estoy?" - pregunto el noxiano confundido

"Estas cerca de Bandle, Darius" - le contesto Swain

"¿Bandle? ¿Y como he llegado aquí?" - pregunto estando algo más despierto

"Yo te guié asta aquí" - dijo una voz misteriosa

Todos se guiaron hacia donde se encontraban los guardias, uno de ellos se encontraba riéndose

"Identificate guardia" - le ordeno Swain

"No soy uno de tus guardias....." - dijo mientras un extraño brillo de color purpura salia del suelo

El guardia se había convertido en una mujer delgada, que apenas llevaba unas ropas purpuras, pelo corto negro, una corona dorada y una larga capa negra, en su mano agarraba un bastón de mago

"¿Leblanc?" - pregunto Darius extrañado y confundido

"Tenias una misión muy sencilla.... y me habéis fallado...." - dijo enfadada con tono amenazante


	172. Trabajo oscuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 6 de la "Saga de la Invasión Noxiana"

Leblanc se encontraba frente a los soldados de Swain, los demás Noxianos y los yordles, sujetando su bastón y mirándolos a todos con desprecio

"¡¿Qué creías lograr poseyendo a dos de nuestros soldados?!" - le grito Swain furioso

Swain normalmente no se alarmaba a menos que le hablaran de Jarvan IV, un tipo medianamente amigable al que le gustaría despedazar, o intentaran traicionar a Noxus

"Simplemente estaba terminando un trabajo" - dijo la chica acercándose

"¿Trabajo? ¿De qué trabajo estas hablando?" - pregunto el general confuso

"Del trabajo del que tu te olvidaste, el que tu no quisiste hacer" - dijo la bruja con mirada acusadora

"¿Puedes hablar claro?" - pregunto el brujo

"Sabes tanto como yo" - dijo Urgot rascándose la cabeza

"¡Me da igual! ¡Quiero arrancarle la cabeza!" - grito Darius mientras era retenido por varios soldados

La hechicera noxiana puso una expresión de enfado y se aparto un poco

"Darkwill ordeno matar a todos los prisioneros.... quería que les ejecutáramos.... tu dejaste que se escaparan la mayoría...." - dijo mirándole fijamente con odio

"¿Los prisioneros de Darkwill? Eso incluye a....." - Swain lanzo una mirada hacia Veigar

El mago se quedo callado por algunos segundos, luego soltó una carcajada

"¿Veigar?" - Lulu estaba algo extrañada

"¿De que se esta riendo?" - preguntaba Katarina

"Vienes a intentar ejecutarme tras tantos años y aun así fallas, eres realmente patética" - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Deberías estar muerto, ¡por tu culpa escaparon todos!" - grito enfadada

"¿Por su culpa?" - pregunto Lulu confusa

"Cuando Veigar escapo de nuestra prisión Noxiana algunos reclusos aprovecharon para escapar" - contesto Urgot frente a la duda de la chica

"¿Como es que has tardado tanto en dar conmigo?" - pregunto el maestro del mal

"Creí que Swain podría hacer un encargo tan sencillo" - dijo con tono de desprecio

"Ya... lo que tu digas.... soldados... a por ella...." - dijo con tono de decepción

Los soldados empezaron a rodear a la maga oscura, la cual sonrió

"¿Crees que me iba a presentar sin un plan?" - pregunto Leblanc

"¿Plan?" - dijo Urgot confuso

En unos pocos segundos la hechicera noxiana uso sus Cadenas Etereas contra Veigar, impulsándose hacia el y colocándose detrás suya

"¿Qué demonios?" - preguntaba el brujo confuso

"Este ha sido mi plan desde el principio" - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Leblanc agarro la cabeza del yordle y empezó a recitar algo en voz baja, casi no se le podía oír

"¡Soldados! ¡No dejéis que termine el hechizo!" - grito el general

"Demasiado tarde" - dijo sonriente

En unos segundos los ojos de Veigar cambiaron de amarillos a rojos y un enorme meteorito de Materia Oscura caía entre los guardias y los magos

"¡Veigar!" - gritaba Lulu mientras se disipaba el humo

"¡Señor, no podemos ver nada!" - grito uno de los guardias

Los ojos de Swain cambiaron a los de un ave, pudiendo observar tras el humo la figura del maestro del mal avanzando hacia ellos

"¡Veigar! ¿Estas bien?" - le preguntaba Urgot acercándose

"¡Urgot! ¡Espera!" - gritaba Katarina, con una mirada extraña

"Tranquila Katarina, no creo que....." - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un Ataque Maligno que le hizo caer al suelo

Todos se quedaron callados al ver al verdugo noxiano tirado en el suelo, con Leblanc ocultándose tras el yordle

"Nueva orden, Veigar, desazte de ellos" - dijo con los ojos brillando y sonriendo


	173. Rasgos de Luz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 6 de la "Saga de la Invasión Noxiana"

Veigar avanzaba hacia los soldados noxianos con los ojos de color rojo sangre, poseído por la magia negra de Leblanc

"Veigar entra en ti, soy Swain, tu compañero" - decía el general a bastante distancia

"No te escucha, solo me escucha a mi" - dijo Leblanc con una sonrisita

"Ve-veigar.... ¿que le pasa?" - pregunto Lulu confusa

"¡Me estoy enfadando!" - grito Darius furioso

"Darius... tenemos que tratar...." - Swain no pudo terminar su frase cuando el noxiano se lanzo

"Parece que ya hemos decidido" - dijo Katarino corriendo hacia el yordle

El brujo oscuro uso su Horizonte de Sucesos, parando su avance, después invoco un meteorito de Materia Oscura que cayo sobre ambos

"No me creo que hayan caído en eso" - dijo Leblanc riendo

Del humo del meteorito salio Katarina, blandiendo sus cuchillas y lanzándose contra la bruja, llegando a tumbarla y acercarle un cuchillo al cuello

"¿De qué te estabas rien...." - Katarina fue interrumpida por un Estallido Primordial de Veigar, el cual le dejo en el suelo

"Has tardado bastante" - dijo la maga noxiana con enfado

"¡Arrrghhhh!" - grito la mano de Noxus saliendo del Horizonte de Sucesos

Su hacha le hubiera cortado en dos de no ser por un Ataque Maligno que Veigar soltó en su cara, cegándolo momentáneamente y haciendo que tirara su hacha

"¡Voy a romperte el cuello por eso!" - grito Darius aun cegado

Cuando el guerrero recupero su visión vio el rostro de Veigar antes de que un meteorito de Materia Oscura cayera sobre el

"¿Qué ha pasado?" - pregunto Urgot levantándose

El escenario de batalla estaba cubierto de humo, con Darius y Katarina inconscientes en el suelo

"¿Quién sigue ahora?" - pregunto Leblanc con una sonrisa

"Leblanc.... ¿como has podido hacerle esto a tus compañeros?" - pregunto Swain

"¿Compañeros? Solo son escoria" - dijo fríamente

Veigar empezó a andar hacia el general noxiano y sus soldados, agarrando su cetro como si fuera a darle una paliza con el, por lo menos hasta que Lulu se coloco en medio de los dos

"Veigar... tienes que despertar...." - le dijo la chica con la voz temblorosa

El brujo se quedo mirando a la chica, por algún motivo se había detenido

"Deshazte de ella, venga" - dijo Leblanc señalándola con su bastón

"Veigar, soy yo, Lulu" - dijo acercándose lentamente

El mago agarro su cetro y lo coloco mirando hacia Lulu, estaba cargando un Estallido Primordial

"Eres un villano, no un asesino" - dijo sin parar de acercarsele

Los ojos del hechicero seguían de un color rojo sangre pero por alguna razón sus dientes y manos estaban temblando, haciendo que la chica pudiera llegar hacia el

"Por favor.... Veigi...." - dijo tocándole el rostro

"¡Acaba ya con la bruja!" - grito Leblanc furiosa

En ese momento Veigar se giro y lanzo el Estallido Primordial contra Leblanc, haciendo que cayera inmediatamente al suelo

"¿Ve-veigi?" - pregunto Lulu extrañada

"¡Te he dicho que no me llames Veigi!" - grito el brujo enfadado

"Se ha librado del hechizo...." - dijo Swain sorprendido

"Por supuesto, soy el maestro del mal, ¿recuerdas?" - dijo con los brazos cruzados y con orgullo

Los soldados noxianos acudieron a apresar a Leblanc, también socorrieron a Darius y Katarina, Swain se encontraba junto a los yordles y Urgot

"Parecía que te costaba reaccionar" - dijo Swain mirándole de reojos

"Me falta tiempo....." - dijo Veigar ocultando su cara con su sombrero


	174. Dándole vueltas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 6 de la "Saga de la Invasión Noxiana"

Es por la tarde, Veigar se encuentra en su sofá con los brazos cruzados, el sombrero tapándole los ojos y pensando en sus cosas

Lo estaba asta que Lulu entro en la habitación corriendo

"¡Veigar! ¡Por fin te encuentro!" - grito la chica avalanzandose sobre el

"¡Lulu! ¡Quítate de encima!" - grito el mago intentando mover los brazos

"Tienes que recuperarte, vuelve ahora mismo a la cama" - dijo con mirada seria

"¡Estoy bien! ¡Mira!" - dijo levantando un poco el brazo

"Has sido poseído por una bruja, necesitas guardar reposo" - le dijo la yordle

"¡Soy el maestro del mal! ¡No necesito reposo!" - grito el brujo

"No digas eso" - dijo sentándose a su lado y sacando una mantita

Junto con la mantita, Lulu saco un par de almohadas y agarro el mando para poner una película en la televisión, luego se acerco un poquito más al yordle

"Lulu.... ¿qué estas haciendo?" - pregunto el brujo fríamente

"Te estoy poniendo cómodo" - respondió con una sonrisa

"Sera que tu te estas poniendo cómoda" - replico el brujo

Lulu giro la cabeza hacia otro lado, colocando su cabeza sobre sus piernas

"Oye... Veigar...." - le llamaba la chica lentamente

"¿Qué quieres ahora Lulu?" - pregunto el mago

"¿Como te libraste del hechizo de Leblanc?" - pregunto el hada

"Fue solo cuestión de tiempo" - dijo el brujo orgulloso

"¿Seguro que no fue por mi?" - pregunto la chica algo sonrojada

"Se-seguro..." - respondió el brujo mirando hacia otro lado

"No me mientas...." - dijo sonriendo y tocándole la cara con el dedo

"Estate quieta... ¡y deja de decir estupideces!" - grito el maestro del mal

"Sabes... por un momento pensé que no volverías a ser el mismo...." - dijo con voz triste

Veigar noto el tono de voz de la chica y soltó un leve suspiro

"¿Te refieres a que no volvería a ser un maestro del mal, omnipotente, tenebroso y oscuro?" - pregunto con una mirada de maldad

"No, me refería a que no volverías a ser mi Veigi" - respondió la yordle

Ambos se quedaron callados por algunos segundos, luego el brujo respiro profundamente

"Oye... Lulu.... ¿quieres dormir hoy conmigo?" - le pregunto el brujo sin mirarla directamente

"Pero... Veigi.... aun tienes que recuperarte... no podemos hacerlo...." - dijo completamente roja

"¡No me estoy refiriendo a eso! ¡Digo dormir!" - grito enfadado con la cara igual de roja

Ambos vieron la tele un rato más, luego se acostaron en la cama del brujo, ambos parecían dormir tranquilamente pero en la madrugada el mago despertó y salio al jardín

"El cielo... hoy esta estrellado..." - dijo en voz baja el brujo

"Veigar, ¿qué haces despierto?" - pregunto Rammus, quien estaba cerca de el

"¿Rammus? Solo estaba pensando... ¿y tu?" - pregunto algo confuso

"Me gusta ver las estrellas, en ocasiones me recuerdan a las que veía en mi hogar" - dijo sonriendo

"¿Lo echas de menos?" - pregunto el yordle

"No, desde hace algún tiempo no" - dijo mirándole de reojo

"Vuelve a tu calabozo, anda, que es tarde" - le dijo el brujo

"Lo que tu digas, amigo" - dijo sonriendo mientras se marchaba

Veigar pensó en las palabras de Rammus, pero sobretodo pensaba en Lulu, se acerco a un árbol cercano y empezó a excavar con sus garras, luego desenterró la Tenaza de Muerte Ígnea


	175. Esa mirada

La escena abre con Lulu en la cocina, sujetando una bandeja de galletas y entrando en la sala de estar, allí se encontraban sentadas Tristana y Poppy, dejo la bandeja y se sentó

"Me alegro de que hayáis venido" - dijo Lulu sonriendo

"La otra vez estabas enferma así que no pude verte" - dijo Tristana

"Yo no sabia que estabas mala" - dijo Poppy seria

"No pasa nada, se que hubieras venido" - dijo sonriendo

Poppy era una yordle azulada, ella tenia el pelo blanco y siempre tenia cara de enfadada, no era muy popular entre los demás yordles o la liga o en general

"Por cierto, ¿donde esta Veigar?" - pregunto Tristana

"El ha ido a explorar una torre o algo así" - comento Lulu mientras tomaba una galleta

"¿Y no has querido acompañarlo?" - pregunto la guerrillera

"El quería ir solo, ademas así puedo estar con vosotros" - le respondió Lulu

Las tres tomaron alguna galleta y un poco de te, luego se pusieron a hablar de algún tema de poco interés para los lectores, seguro que no les interesa

"¿Entonces has pasado ya a la segunda fase con Veigar?" - pregunto Tristana dándole un golpecito con el codo

Lulu escupió todo el te que tenia en la boca, eso casi había hecho que se atragantase

"Cof....cof... n-no se de que hablas....." - dijo Lulu colorada y nerviosa

"Deberías beber más despacio" - dijo Poppy con su cara seria

"¿No sabes de que hablo o es que no quieres contar?" - pregunto Tristana con su mirada picara

"¡N-no se de que estas hablando!" - gritaba aun mas colorada

"Lulu, estamos entre amigas" - dijo sonriendo y le paso el brazo por detrás del cuello, dejando caer su brazo en el hombro

"¡De-déjame en paz!" - dijo totalmente roja

"Vale vale, total, seguro que Veigar no es capaz de hacer esas cosas" - dijo mirando hacia otro lado

"¡Si fue capaz de hacerlo!" - grito Lulu algo enojada

Después de esto la sala se quedo en silencio durante algunos segundos, en ellos se podía ver la cara de sorpresa de Tristana, el colorado rostro de Lulu o la seriedad de Poppy

"¿Como la ha perdido antes que yo?" - susurro Tristana con decepción

"¿Has dicho algo?" - pregunto Poppy con seriedad

"¡No! ¡No he dicho nada!" - grito nerviosa

La sala volvió a quedarse en silencio algunos segundos más

"Hace buen tiempo" - dijo Poppy seria

"S-si hace muy bien tiempo" - dijo Lulu nerviosa

"De todos modos, no entiendo como has acabado con alguien como Veigar" - dijo Tristana intentando cambiar de tema

"Bueno... se podría decir que su gran... gran... carnoso... jugoso... sombrero de veigar...." - dijo con un tono sensual mientras se tocaba las mejillas

Por tercera vez la sala se quedo en silencio frente a este comentario

"Tu estas enferma" - dijo Poppy con seriedad

"¡No digas eso!" - grito mirando hacia otro lado

"Bueno, yo creo que me voy a tener que ir ya" - dijo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba - "Vamos Riggle, es hora de irnos"

Riggle, el dragoncito mascota de Tristana, se encontraba jugando con el Poro de Veigar en una parte de la sala, dio un par de pasos y salto a los brazos de la yordle

Las yordles salieron por la puerta mientras se despedía de ellas


	176. El templo

Lulu había pasado la tarde con Tristana y Poppy, sin embargo Veigar se encontraba en otro lugar, cerca de las Selvas de la Peste, llevaba allí desde la mañana

El brujo había andado por un tiempo, era por la tarde y al final del camino pudo avistar lo que era una gigantesca torre de mármol, cubierta de ramas de los arboles y con calaveras adornando el exterior

"Por lo visto por fin he encontrado este maldito sitio" - dijo poco antes de ajustarse el sombrero

El mago se paro delante de la puerta y empezó a observar los símbolos

"Si, este es el templo de Zhonyas" - dijo mientras sonreía

Veigar entro por la puerta principal, delante suya había una sala gigantesca que terminaba con una puerta de color rojo al fondo

"Esto me huele a una trampa" - dijo mientras miraba fijamente el suelo

El brujo metió su garra en su bolsillo y saco un guardián de visión azul, luego lo deslizo por el suelo hasta el otro lado de la sala, treinta y cinco flechas dispararon de un lado a otro

"¿Quién seria tan estúpido para morir por flechas?" - se dijo así mismo mientras cruzaba andando

Veigar empujo un poco la puerta, había un largo pasillo casi sin final, lo único que puso hacer el brujo fue sacar un libro y empezar a leerlo

"Según esto "el templo de Zhonyas tenia trampa que solo los invulnerables podían cruzar..." vaya tonterías que escriben hoy en día" - dijo agarrando su cetro

El cetro empezó a brillar con un aura dorada

"Veamos si esto funciona" - dijo tocando el suelo con su cetro

Todo el suelo se recubrió de una capa dorada parecida al efecto del Reloj de Zhonyas, Veigar solo tuvo que pasar por encima para no activar las trampas

"He de admitir que el que diseño el templo hizo un buen trabajo con las trampas" - se dijo así mismo mientras abría la puerta

Al otro lado se encontraban un montón de cofres colocados a los lados

"¿Dos filas de cofres? Seguramente serán cofres trampa, mejor pasar de ellos, solo hay una cosa aquí que me interesa" - dijo sin parar de caminar

Las paredes eran blancas, muchas estaban agrietadas, en ellas se podían ver imágenes extrañas, en algunas había una especie de sacerdote o brujo con una calavera como cabeza, con un sombrero, un anillo y una especie de reloj atado a la cintura

"Ese tipo parecía realmente extraño" - dijo mientras abría la puerta

Delante suya se encontraban tres estatuas, eran una especie de altares colocados en forma triangular, con una calavera encima de cada una

"Creo que se de que va esto" - dijo Veigar mientras sacaba su libro de nuevo

Pasaron algunos segundos y el brujo cerro el libro con cierta frustración

"Tres calaveras.... ninguna sala más..... en forma de triangulo......" - dijo mientras observaba las calaveras con curiosidad

Tras un rato el hechicero se acerco a las calaveras y empezó a girarlas para que se miraran entre ellas, cuando lo hizo sus ojos se pusieron rojos

Del centro de los pilares emergió un cuarto con un extraño objeto encima de el que emitía una extraña luz blanca, frente a esto el solo pudo sonreír


	177. Muy necesario

Veigar se encontraba frente al pilar central de la ultima sala del centro, delante de el se encontraba una especie de anillo, con una calavera en el medio, que emitía una luz blanca

"Este debe de ser el anillo" - dijo el brujo acercándose un poco

El brujo saco un corriente Anillo de Doran y lo coloco con cuidado en el lugar del otro anillo, más que nada por precaución

"Al final la idea de Rammus ha sido buena" - dijo algo sorprendido al ver que no pasaba nada

El brujo se dio la vuelta y empezó a regresar por donde había entrado, usando de nuevo el hechizo de Zhonyas, evitando tocar los cofres y saliendo triunfantemente por la puerta

"No ha sido tan difícil como decía el libro, supongo que en aquel entonces la gente era más tonta" - se dijo así mismo mientras guardaba su anillo

Se quedo un instante mirando el suelo, sumergido en sus pensamientos, lo ocurrido con Leblanc le había comido la cabeza últimamente, solo podía hacer eso, pensar

"Es hora de que me vaya, mejor que use el teleportar" - dijo poco antes de agarrar y levantar su cetro

Un aura azul rodeo al hechicero, haciendo que se desvaneciera hasta desaparecer, reapareció frente a la puerta de su casa, justo cuando estaban saliendo Tristana y Poppy

"Hola Veigar, si que llegas tarde" - saludo Poppy seriamente

"Si, si hubieras llegado antes hubiera sido muy divertido" - dijo Tristana con una sonrisa picara

"Lo que tu digas....." - le dijo algo confundido mientras entraba en su casa - "Nos vemos...."

Veigar ando un poco hasta entrar en su salón, donde se encontraba Lulu

"Ya estoy aquí Lulu" - saludo antes de sentarse en el sillón

"¿Como te ha ido?" - pregunto la chica con una sonrisa

"Bien, encontré lo que estuve buscando" - dijo dejando su cetro a un lado

"¿Y qué era?" - pregunto con curiosidad

"Algo que me era muy necesario, ¿como te ha ido a ti la tarde?" - pregunto evitando responder

"Bien, Tristana y Poppy se pasaron a visitarme" - le contesto la chica sonriendo

"Si, eso lo se, me contaron que habíais hablado de cosas graciosas" - dijo mientras tomaba algo de te

En ese momento la yordle se puso algo nerviosa, luego se puso muy colorada

"¡¿Qué es lo que te han contado?!" - pregunto totalmente roja

"Nada en especial, ¿por?" - pregunto el hechicero extrañado

"Po-por nada...." - dijo desviando la mirada hacia otro lado

Veigar se levanto y avanzo hacia ella, luego se paro delante y le miro con los ojos brillando

"Lulu.... dime de que habéis hablado...." - le dijo con una voz fría

"So-sobre tu sombrero.... el instituto... cosas así...." - dijo la maga todavía colorada

El maestro del mal sospechaba un poco pero estaba algo cansado como para interrogarla

"Bueno, si no era nada importante supongo que no hay problema" - dijo mientras se marchaba

"¿A donde vas?" - pregunto la chica

"Estoy cansado, voy a acostarme ya" - dijo mientras se marcha

"Yo iré dentro de un rato" - le dijo Lulu sonriendo

Veigar avanzo por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación, allí saco un baúl de debajo de su cama y lo abrió, dentro se encontraba la Tenaza de Muerte Ígnea, donde coloco el Anillo de Zhonyas

"Uno menos, faltan dos" - dijo mientras lo cerraba


	178. Pequeña trampa

_Esta semana he estado libre, algunos campeones han estado haciendo horas extras así que puedo relajarme por una vez_

_Sin embargo una idea me vino a la cabeza, muchas son las veces que esa persona se ha metido en mi camino, entorpeciendo mis planes continuamente, ¡los míos! ¡los del maestro del mal!_

"Oye, Veigar, ¿qué estas haciendo?" - _Rammus acaba de entrar en la habitación_

"¡Rammus! ¡Has estropeado mi monologo interno!" - _le grito con ira, me hierve la sangre verle ahí parado con su cara de no haber roto un plato_

"Lo siento, solo quería saber si tienes cinta adhesiva" - _me pregunta como si no pasara nada_

"No, no tengo, ahora vete" - _le ordeno como su superior_

_Ese Rammus siempre consigue escaparse del calabozo, no se como, pero se le ve el miedo en sus ojos, no escapa de aquí por temor a que le destruya_

_He perdido el hilo.... ¿por donde iba?.... ah.... si, mi plan.... cuando se aproxime vera que el mal nunca descansa, ni siquiera hoy_

"Veigar, ya estoy en casa" - _dice Lulu inocentemente mientras abre la puerta_

_El cubo lleno de agua que prepare ha caído sobre ella, esta completamente empapada_

"Veigar....." - _me esta mirando con cara de enfado, es graciosa cuando lo hace_

"¿Qué quieres Lulu?" - _pregunte mientras agarraba el periódico_

"¡¿A qué ha venido eso?!" - _cuando se enfada de esa forma tan infantil me rió mucho_

"Soy el maestro del mal, ¿recuerdas? es normal que tenga trampas en mi casa" - _en verdad mi viaje al templo de Zhonyas es el que me dio la idea_

"¡¿Y por qué la tienes que tomar conmigo?!" - _aunque por fuera parezca un insensible no es verdad, soy un insensible que se esta divirtiendo mucho_

"Un poco de agua no hace daño a nadie" - _y es bastante cierto, Nautilus aun no ha muerto_

"¿Qué pasaría si te echara yo agua?" - _dudo que tuviera suficiente malicia para hacer una trampa a alguna persona, o yordle_

"Obviamente te convertiría en un Poro y te alimentaria una semana entera de esos snacks para Poros que tanto detestas" - _las amenazas no funcionan conmigo_

"¡Eres muy cruel conmigo!" - _esta inflando los mofletes, se nota cuando no lo dice en serio_

"No exageres, podría haber hecho algo mucho peor" - _a veces tengo que hablarle fríamente_

_Soy un villano, me gusta que a veces se de cuenta de ello, a pesar de tener que gastar "trampas" de niños de preescolar y ser su novio, sigo siendo un villano_

_Ahora esta cruzada de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado, esta completamente empapa.... vaya.... su vestido mojado acentúa mucho sus pechos....._

"¡Veigar!" - _su grito me ha roto un tímpano, creo_

"¿Qué quieres?" - _¿se habrá dado cuenta?_

"¡Me estabas viendo los pechos!" - _si, se ha dado cuenta, aunque esta muy colorada, casi parece no importarle, esta chica sigue siendo una pervertida_

"Eso no es cierto" - _tengo que ajustarme el sombrero, para que no me vea la cara_

"¡Los estabas mirando!" - _se acaba de dar la vuelta, es obvio que los estaba mirando, no había otro sitio donde mirar_

_Acaba de irse, seguramente para cambiarse, no sabe lo mucho que la aprecio, a pesar de estas riñas, la voy a echar mucho de menos_


	179. Día de disfraces

Hoy empezamos, para variar, en la habitación de Veigar, donde el yordle acaba de despertarse

"¿Qué hora es?" - se pregunto mirando el reloj de la pared - "No es muy tarde, creo que puedo desayunar algo"

El brujo se levanto y se enfundo sus ropas habituales, luego salio al pasillo, pasando por delante del cuarto de Lulu, del cual salia bastante ruido

"Lulu, ¿pasa algo?" - pregunto el mago tocando la puerta

Se oyó un estruendo y Veigar abrió la puerta, en el suelo se encontraba Lulu, o eso parecía, con un traje blanco y rodeada de caramelos

"¿Qué estas hacien...." - sus palabras se cortaron cuando Lulu giro su cabeza para mirarlo y se encontró con un rostro muy siniestro

"Hola.... Veigi....." - dijo con voz aterradora

"¿Lulu?" - pregunto extrañado

"Cof... cof... lo siento... me atragante con un caramelo" - dijo sonriendo tras toser

"¿Por qué te has pintado así?" - pregunto el brujo confundido

"Voy a ir a un Dominion con Rammus, pensé en ir disfrazada" - dijo contenta

"¿Dominion? ¿Eso aun existe?" - se extraño el mago

"Nadie lo usa mucho, por eso voy a ir disfrazada" - dijo la hechicera

"Aun así, ese disfraz tuyo da miedo, deberías usar otro" - contesto el brujo viendo su siniestra forma de sonreír

La hechicera agarro un frasquito que tenia en su estantería y lo tiro contra el suelo con fuerza, rompiéndolo y creando una especie de humo

Cuando el humo se desvaneció Lulu tenia un traje azul de invierno

"¿Mejor?" - pregunto Lulu mirándole de reojo

"¿No tienes calor con eso?" - pregunto el brujo

"Por supuesto que...." - en ese momento Lulu cayo al suelo empapada de sudor

"Estamos en verano, no te pongas ropa de invierno" - dijo arrastrando su mano hacia su cara con decepción

"Te quejas por todo" - dijo Lulu, totalmente roja, inflando sus mofletes

"¿Qué me quejo por todo? ¡Eres tu la que se esta ahogando!" - grito el hechicero

Lulu se levanto y agarro otro frasquito, este también lo lanzo contra el suelo pero al contrario que el otro libero una especie de humo azul

Cuando el humo se levanto ella llevaba una especie de túnica de color negro y detalles rojos

"¿De donde has sacado eso?" - pregunto Veigar con curiosidad

"Lo vi una vez en una tienda" - dijo sonriendo mientras estiraba sus mangas

"Me recuerda a alguien...." - dijo cruzando sus brazos

"¿Qué tal me queda?" - pregunto la chica algo avergonzada

"Bien" - dijo el brujo con su típica fría voz

"¿Solo bien? Podrías decir algo más" - dijo cruzada de brazos y con los mofletes inflados

"¿Algo más? De acuerdo, vestida así me dan ganas de.... (censurado para todas las edades)" - dijo con una sonrisa diabólica

"Ca-cambiare de traje....." - dijo agarrando otro de sus frascos

El frasco esta vez emitió un humo de color verde, el traje de Lulu volvió a cambiar a un color verde menta y su pelo se había teñido de rosa

"¿Qué tal ahora?" - pregunto la chica sonriendo

"Estas bien, ni muy siniestra ni muy vulnerable" - dijo Veigar cruzado de brazos

"Tengo ganas de empezar el Dominion" - dijo Lulu contenta

"¿Cuanto lleváis esperando?" - pregunto Veigar presintiendo algo

"Unas dos horas, ¿por qué lo preguntas?" - dijo Lulu confusa

"Por nada, por nada" - le respondió el hechicero

No iba a jugar al Dominion en su vida, a menos que tuviera siete u ocho


	180. En campos de Dominion

Era bastante tarde, casi todas las batallas en los campos de justicia habían terminado pero todavía se encontraba una que empezó hace poco

"Vamos Pixie, vamos a liberar esta torre" - le decía Lulu a su hada

"¡Pixie!" - grito el hada disgustada

Lulu tenia puesto su traje de domadragones mientras que Pixie llevaba un ridículo y evidente disfraz mal cosido de dragón

"Ya hemos conseguido otra torreta, nos faltan solo dos" - dijo sonriente

"Pixie...." - no le hacia mucho caso

"¿Aun sigues enfadada por el traje?" - pregunto la yordle

El hada le respondió con una mirada asesina y se cruzo de brazos

"No te pongas así, vamos a reunirnos con Kindred" - dijo marchándose

"¡Pixie!" - chillo el hada antes de que Lulu se alejara más

"¿Qué pasa?" - pregunto mientras se giraba

Desde donde ella se encontraba podía ver a un hombre corriendo en su dirección y destrozando a todos los súbditos en una especie de destello amarillo

Llevaba una especie de gafas de visión, una armadura ligera y una espada en la mano, este se detuvo frente a la torre y empezó a canalizar su energía en ella

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" - pregunto la chica al campeón

"¿Quién? Oh, Lulu, estoy absorbiendo el poder de la torre" - dijo tranquilamente

"¡Pero esa ya la había cogido mi equipo!" - dijo Lulu algo enfadada

"Así es, por eso la estoy absorbiendo yo" - dijo sin dejar de canalizar energía

"¡Detente!" - grito la hechicera usando su Lanza Reluciente

El campeón esquivo el ataque corriendo a una gran velocidad, dejando atrás solamente un destello, cuando reapareció fue delante de la bruja apuntándola con su arma

"He derrotado a la mayor parte de tu equipo, me da igual hacer lo mismo contigo" - dijo sin perder las formas

"Pe-pero la torre...." - intentaba decir Lulu con la voz temblando

"Veo que quieres hacerlo por las ma...." - su frase fue interrumpida por Rammus, que choco contra el en forma de Bola de Poder

"Hey, Maestro Yi, ¿qué tal van las cosas tío?" - pregunto calmadamente

"Rammus...." - dijo el campeón levantándose

"¿Estabas tomando la torre?" - le pregunto el armadurillo a la yordle

"Si, pero Yi quiere quitarmela" - dijo Lulu inflando sus mofletes

"Master, ¿por qué no se la dejas?" - pregunto Rammus

"Este enfrentamiento consiste en capturar las bases, obviamente no se la voy a dejar" - dijo el Maestro blandiendo su espada

"¿Quieres la base de la refinería? En fin, como quieras, voy a por la de arriba" - dijo marchándose usando su Bola de Poder

"Hey, espera un momento" - dijo mientras empezaba a perseguirlo

Lulu se quedo sola con Pixie, por lo que ambas empezaron a canalizar la energía de la torre mientras Maestro Yi seguía a Rammus

"¿Te pasa algo conmigo?" - pregunto Rammus sin parar de girar

"Bueno, siento lo que te va a pasar" - dijo aumentando su velocidad con su Imparable y atacándolo con su Golpe Fulgurante

Rammus tropezó, golpeándose contra un árbol

"Por estas cosas es por las que necesito seguro..." - dijo reincorporándose

"Es el momento de que...." - sus palabras fueron cortadas por la sirena de fin de partida

"Que cosas, por lo visto mi equipo te ha ganado" - dijo Rammus sonriendo

"Habéis tenido suerte, la próxima vez cortare vuestro cuello" - dijo mientras se marchaba

"Creo que hasta yo dudo de que tenga cuello" - dijo mientras se reía


	181. Preparaciones

Nos encontramos en el Instituto de Guerra, en el dormitorio de cierta yordle militar que últimamente aparece demasiado.... bueno, mejor que Poppy....

"Mis bombas van a jugar mañana, tenéis que estar limpitas para poder reventaros" - decía la chica mientras limpiaba su arsenal

En ese momento una especie de agujero mágico empezó a brillar en el suelo

"Oh, genial, espero que no sea otra vez Rumble" - dijo dando un pequeño suspiro

Sin embargo el que salio fueo Veigar, con su mirada amenazante y agarrando fuertemente su cetro

"¿Veigar? ¿Qué haces aquí?" - pregunto la artillera

"Vengo a por una tregua...." - dijo el brujo fríamente

"¿Tregua? ¿No sera que querías verme en ropa interior no?" - dijo apuntándole con su cañón

"Perdón, me olvidaba que hablaba con una chica cuyo cerebro es casi inexistente..." - dijo con un tono sarcástico

Ante esto Tristana solamente soltó el seguro de su arma mientras sonreía

"Ahora dime, ¿qué quieres?" - pregunto la chica sin dejar de apuntarle

"Quiero saber si hay otra Armería para yordles que no sea de Bandle...." - dijo el mago tranquilamente, sin reaccionar ante el arma

"¿Una armería para yordles? ¿Para qué quieres saber tu eso?" - pregunto la yordle

"Bueno, estaba interesado en comprar un cetro pero el que busco no se encuentra en Bandle" - dijo cruzando sus brazos

"¿Un cetro del mal o un cetro normal?" - pregunto Tristana

"Los detalles no importa, solo dime si sabes de algún sitio" - dijo evitando mantener contacto visual

"No, yo no uso objetos mágicos, solo uso balas, bombas y casquillos" - dijo la yordle

"¿Pestiños? No tengo tiempo de hablar de comida" - le corrigió el brujo

"Casquillos, no pestiños, tu eres el "pequeño" maestro del mal", deberías saber donde encontrar cetros" - le contesto Tristana a modo de burla

En este punto el hechicero ya estaba bastante enfadado, aunque no se notara, abrió un portal en la pared y empezó a irse

"A veces pienso que podríamos haber sido amigos.... eso es algo que me repugna...." - dijo antes de desaparecer tras el portal

"A veces pienso que podríamos haber sido amigos" - dijo Tristana imitando a Veigar - "Estúpido enano"

Mientras tanto, el portal se acababa de abrir en la celda de Rammus, donde este permanecía atrapado con grilletes a la pared

"Hey, tío ¿como te ha ido?" - pregunto el armadurillo

"Cada vez que veo a esa chica me entran ganas de matarla" - dijo con mucha furia

"Eso son las hormonas, es normal cuando te haces mayor" - dijo Rammus con una sonrisa

"¡Imbécil! ¡Tengo más años que tu!" - grito el maestro del mal furioso

"Oh, a veces se me olvida" - dijo sin perder la calma - "¿Sabes ya donde comprar el cetro de Lulu?

"No, ese tipo de cetros son difíciles de encontrar" - dijo el brujo pensativo

"¿Por qué no preguntas a Vel'Koz? Tal vez el sepa donde" - le dijo Rammus

"Oh, si, claro, preguntemosle a un pulpo donde compra los cetros" - dijo con tono sarcástico

"Deberías tomarte una taza de zumo o algo" - dijo con una sonrisa

"A veces me entran ganas de partirte el cuello" - dijo Veigar mientras se contenía

"Sabes que en el fondo te caigo bien, además hasta yo dudo de tener cuello" - dijo el armadurillo

Al mago ciertamente se le acababa el tiempo, mañana por la tarde era el cumpleaños de Lulu


	182. Cumpleaños

Era viernes por la noche, para un campeón eso significaba quedar con los amigos o ir de fiesta por las calles, para todos menos para un yordle un tanto especial

"Viernes, por fin viernes, hora de ver la Dimensión Desconocida" - dijo mientras sostenía un enorme cuenco de palomitas

En el salón se encontraban Rammus, Lulu, Pixie y el Poro, todos sentados en el sillón con un sitio vacío para que se sentara Veigar

"Ya estan las palomitas" - dijo el brujo colocandolas sobre la mesa y sentándose 

"Siéntate aquí, Veigi" - dijo apretando las manos como si fuera a achucharlo

"Ni se te ocurra....." - dijo el mago un poco avergonzado

Veigar se sentó en el hueco libre, luego agarro el mando y lo puso encima de la mesa

"¿No vas a poner la serie?" - pregunto Lulu extrañada

"Aun no, primero hay una cosa que quiero decirte" - dijo el hechicero un poco nervioso

"Veigar.... aun somos jóvenes...." - dijo totalmente roja

"¡No es eso estúpida!" - grito el brujo un poco colorado

"¿Entonces?" - pregunto recuperándose rápidamente

"Ha pasado ya un tiempo desde que estas aquí....." - dijo mirando al suelo

"Varios meses, casi un año o así, creo" - dijo con una sonrisa

"Exacto.... y en ese tiempo me has hecho mejor persona...." - dijo el hechicero sin levantar la persona

"Veigar, no hace falta que...." - intentaba decirle Lulu

El brujo estiro el brazo y agarro algo que había oculto en el lateral del sofá, se trataba de un cetro como el que ella usaba para sus hechizos

"¿Es un bastón de hada?" - pregunto algo sorprendida

"Si, lo estuve buscando después de que no encontraras ninguno" - dijo pudiendo mirarla a los ojos

"Pero.... ¿por qué?" - pregunto la chica

"Porque, aunque siempre eres una descerebrada, a veces esta bien que alguien se acuerde de tu cumpleaños, sobretodo si es alguien al que le importas" - dijo ajustandose el sombrero para ocultar su rostro

"Muchas gracias..... Veigi...." - dijo Lulu sonriendole 

"¿Vas a dejar que te llame así?" - pregunto Rammus sonriendo

"Supongo que por hoy se lo puedo permitir" - dijo cruzado de brazos

"Yo te iba a regalar un poco de esencia de vainilla pero ha desaparecido, no se que ha podido pasar" - dijo algo deprimido el armadurillo, algo raro en el

"Si.... no se que ha podido pasar...." - dijo Lulu sonriendo y ocultando algo detrás de ella

"Bueno, supongo que iré poniendo ya la serie" - dijo el brujo alargando el brazo y cogiendo el mando

"Por cierto, Veigi, ¿por qué no ha venido nadie más?" - pregunto la chica antes de que pusiera la serie

"Iba a invitar a Rumble, Tristana, Viktor.... pero supuse que tal vez te gustaría celebrarlo un poco más en familia...." - dijo mientras pulsaba el mando y se cruzaba de brazos

Lulu se quedo callada por algunos segundos, por un momento recordó cuando apenas Veigar hablaba con ella, lo sola que se sentía sin amigos y siendo despreciada por varios yordles

Desde que estaba con Veigar ella había conocido todo tipo de campeones y hecho nuevos amigos, el brujo siempre decía que Lulu le había cambiado la vida pero el también cambio la de ella

"¿Pasa algo?" - pregunto el mago viendo que estaba silenciosa

"No pasa nada.... es solo que estoy muy feliz...." - dijo sonriendo como siempre


	183. Caminando por Shurima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 4 de la "Saga de Xerath"

Nuestra historia empieza en el desierto de Shurima, uno de los lugares más amplios de toda Runaterra y con más historia, en ella se pueden ver a Xerath, acompañado de Veigar y Lulu

"Este sitio es muy bonito" - dijo Lulu mientras miraba un pequeño oasis

"Shurima es muy grande, Oasis como ese hay por muchos sitios" - dijo el ascendido cruzado de brazos

"Si, pero pirámides y templos no hay tantas" - dijo el brujo mirándolo de reojo

"Se que querías venir a Shurima a visitar unas ruinas, ¿pero era necesario traerla?" - pregunto Xerath

"No quería quedarse en casa, ademas así preveo un posible incendio" - contesto el brujo

"Yo no quemaría la casa.... otra vez...." - dijo Lulu mirando hacia otro lado

Los dos hechiceros se quedaron mirándola fijamente, como si hubiera dicho algo totalmente innecesario

"Bueno, volviendo al tema central, ¿por qué estas interesado en las ruinas?" - pregunto Xerath

"Pensé en visitarla para verla mejor, estuve leyendo acerca de su historia, la cual por cierto te incluye en ella" - menciono Veigar

Xerath se mantuvo en silencio por algunos segundos

"Shurima una vez vivió una edad dorada que se hecho a perder, algún día seguro que volverá" - dijo el ascendente con determinación

"Ya.. bueno... eso es lo que intentamos..." - dijo Veigar mientras seguía caminando

Como Emisario del Mal Veigar se había enfrentado en alguna que otra ocasión con Azir, el actual emperador de Shurima y archienemigo de Xerath

"Oye, ¿donde esta la pirámide que dice Veigar?" - pregunto la yordle

"Queda poco, aquí el tiempo parece que corre más rápido" - dijo Xerath sin detenerse

"Si el tiempo corriera más rápido ya habríamos llegado, ademas hace calor" - se quejo la chica

"Lulu, deja ya de quejarte fuiste tu la que querías venir" - le recrimino el maestro del mal

"Pero es que con esta calor no puedo achucharte" - dijo con tono lastimero

"Oh, que pena más grande" - respondió el brujo con cierto tono sarcástico 

"¿Vosotros os lleváis así todo el día?" - pregunto Xerath algo harto

"No creas, una parte de mi le tiene cariño" - dijo el brujo con voz cansada

"¿Y la otra? ¿Veigi?" - le pregunto la chica con una sonrisa

"La otra quiere aplastarte con un meteorito" - respondió con una voz fría

Los tres siguieron caminando por el desierto hasta que llegaron a una especie de pirámide

"Vaya, es más grande de lo que pensaba" - dijo Veigar estirando el cuello para verla entera

"Esta es donde más que nada se escondían alguno de los tesoros del emperador anterior a Azir" - dijo Xerath mientras pasaba hacia dentro

Por el interior se podía ver una enorme sala con estatuas y varios jeroglíficos en las paredes, también había algunos tesoros y una sala continua llena de cofres

"Veo que esto esta lleno de joyas, pero lo que a mi me interesan son los jeroglíficos" - dijo mientras se acercaba a las paredes

"Solo espero que te des algo de prisa" - dijo el ascendido

"¿Temes que venga Azir y te de una paliza?" - pregunto el brujo

"Tengo planes con Sivir" - respondió Xerath cruzado de brazos

Mientras tanto en el exterior de la pirámide se encuentra una especie de ser de gran tamaño, parece un chacal con una armadura dorada y un enorme cetro, acercándose cada vez más a la entrada


	184. Guardianes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 4 de la "Saga de Xerath"

Veigar se encontraba con Lulu y Xerath en las ruinas de una pirámide, en Shurima, el mago ascendente estaba haciendo de guía a los yordles

"No consigo encontrar lo que busco...." - se decía así mismo Veigar mientras miraba los jeroglíficos

"Veigar, no es por meterte prisa ni nada pero en estas tierras hay gente a las que no les caigo bien" - dice Xerath cruzado de brazos

"¿Te refieres a Rammus? A el le caes bien" - dijo Lulu

"No, no me refiero a Rammus" - le dijo el hechicero ascendido

"Que yo sepa, a él si que le caes bien" - añadió Veigar mientras seguía buscando

"¡Rammus no tiene nada que ver en esto!" - grito Xerath, algo harto

En ese momento una enorme sombra tapo la mayor parte del sol que entraba desde el exterior

"¿Quién es ese?" - pregunto Veigar, quien apenas podía ver

"¡Soy Nasus! ¡Guardián de las arenas!" - dijo mientras entraba y dejaba entrar la luz de nuevo

"¿Nasus? Ah, cierto, Shurima" - dijo el yordle sin asombrarse mucho

"¿Que haces aquí Xerath?" - le pregunto Nasus señalándolo con su bastón

"Una simple visita, este lugar sigue siendo mi patria" - dijo sin dar muchos detalles

"¡Dejo de ser tu hogar cuando nos traicionaste!" - grito Nasus agarrando su cetro

"En aquel entonces ni siquiera te conocía, ademas solo traicione a Azir que tampoco es que hiciera mucho por su pueblo" - dijo cruzado de brazos

"Esa insolencia no puede ser permitida en mi presencia" - dijo acercándose lentamente

"¿Seguro que quieres una...." - Xerath se callo en cuanto percibió un sonido

"¿Pasa algo Xerath?" - pregunto Lulu algo confusa

"¿Quieres una pelea? De acuerdo" - dijo Xerath mientras se reía

La pared que había detrás de Nasus se vino abajo y afuera se encontraba un enorme cocodrilo con armadura y con una especie de cuchilla entre sus manos

"¿Renekton?" - se extrañaba Veigar

"¿Hermano?" - se extrañaba Nasus también

Si preguntáis como pueden un chacal y un cocodrilo ser hermanos... no lo se... puedo vivir mi vida perfectamente sin saberlo....

"¡Llego la hora de ajustar las cuentas!" - grito Renekton a su hermano

"Renekton... espera..." - intentaba decirle Nasus

"Demasiado tarde" - respondió lanzándose contra el con su Cortar y Trocear

El carnicero se coloco a su lado y se preparo para atacarle con su arma, lamentablemente fallo

"¿No querías una pelea?" - pregunto Xerath lanzando un Pulso Arcano

El pulso impacto directamente en el guardián, haciéndolo retroceder un poco

"Como me imaginaba no tenéis modo de salvaros...." - dijo Nasus lanzando su Fuego Espiritual en la sala

"Lulu, salte fuera, esto podría ponerse feo" - le dijo Veigar a la chica

"Vale, pero tened cuidado" - dijo mientras salia

"¡Graaaaaaaahhh!" - gruño Renekton mientras usaba su Dominius para aumentar su fuerza y tamaño

"Con que queréis eso...." - dijo Nasus usando su Furia de las Arenas

Los dos hermanos colisionaron en una batalla de puñetazos, mordiscos y cortes mientras el mago ascendido les observaba

"Esta va a ser tu tumba.... Nasus...." - dijo Xerath usando su Rito del Arcano

En cuestión de segundos unos enormes rayos de energía arcano callo sobre la pirámide, destruyéndola y sepultando a los tres

"¡Xerath!" - grito Veigar al ver el derrumbamiento

Todo lo que quedaban eran escombros, una mano se vio emerger de ellos, era la de Renekton que al parecer había sobrevivido

"¿Xerath? ¿Nasus?" - se pregunto mirando los restos


	185. Sabiduría

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 4 de la "Saga de Xerath"

Tras una batalla en las ruinas de una pirámide de Shurima, Xerath y Nasus habían quedado sepultados por los escombros de la estructura, la cual cayo sobre ellos

"¿Donde esta Xerath?" - pregunto Renekton

"Debe de estar bajo los escombros, tenemos que buscarles" - dijo Lulu

Mientras tanto, bajo los escombros se había creado una pequeña bolsa de aire, un espacio donde permanecía Xerath, su estado de energía le había hecho invulnerable al daño

"Con suerte ese Nasus se habrá ido...." - mascullo mientras se adaptaba a su pequeño espacio

En ese momento vio un brazo entre varios escombros, se trataba del brazo de Nasus

"Podría dejarle morir aquí o asesinarlo de una vez por todas.... nadie lo sabría.... excepto yo...." - dijo mientras miraba sus manos, hechas de magia arcana

Xerath se queda callado por unos segundos y su memoria le devuelve a cuando era un niño, cuando vivía con su madre en Shurima

"Mama... hace mucho calor.... ¿por qué tenemos que seguir trabajando?" - preguntaba un chico, de piel morena y con algo de pelo negro

"Nuestro emperador reclama esta cosecha para nuestros guardianes" - le decía su madre mientras cargaba más trigo en su espalda

"¿Por qué tenemos que hacerle caso? Solo es una persona más...." - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un látigo, que lo golpeo en la espalda

"¡Xerath!" - gritaba la madre soltando el maíz y acudiendo a donde su hijo

"¡Este niño ha osado hablar vulgarmente de nuestro emperador! ¡Un ascendido!" - grito uno de los soldados del emperador

"¡El no sabia lo que decía! ¡Es solo un niño!" - gritaba la madre, llorando

"La próxima vez que vuelva a contradecir la palabra de Ahtek sera sacrificado" - le amenazo mientras volvía a su carromato

El chico se volvió hacia su madre y lloro en sus brazos, los años pasaron y el fue uno de los pocos esclavos a los que se le había permitido una enseñanza

"Número diez, responde al ejercicio" - dijo un maestro de enseñanza vestido con túnicas

"Su inventor fue Alowicious Chucat, quien murió trabajando en su construcción" - dijo un adolescente moreno de pelo negro

"Has vuelto ha acertar, Xerath" - dijo una chica sonriendole

"Esto es muy fácil para alguien estudioso como nosotros, Tabia, en cambio seguro que ese príncipe no sabría ni como cambiar un doblón" - dijo Xerath susurrándole

"No deberías hablar así del Príncipe Azir" - dijo nerviosa la chica

"Shurima no es más que la pálida sombra de lo que era, desde que el se puso al mando" - dijo con rabia en los ojos

Los años volvieron a pasar y esta vez Xerath había logrado convertirse en el consejero de Azir, quien era el nuevo emperador de Shurima

"Han pasado ya años y aun no he ascendido, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer?" - se preguntaba así mismo Azir con preocupación

"Señor, tal vez haya un modo de acelerar el proceso..." - dijo Xerath, ahora vestido con tunicas azules

"¿De verdad crees que podrías hacer algo así?" - pregunto extrañado

"Por supuesto, siempre y cuando cumpla lo que me prometió" - dijo Xerath cruzado de brazos

"Asciendeme y tuya sera la libertad" - dijo Azir levantando su cetro

Azir se marcho de los aposentos de Xerath, acompañado de dos soldados

"Muy pronto Shurima tendrá... una edad dorada...." - dijo Xerath mientras sonreía


	186. Liberación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 4 de la "Saga de Xerath"

Xerath acababa de ser sepultado por un derrumbamiento, sin embargo había conseguido sobrevivir en un pequeño espacio, donde también se hallaba Nasus, inconsciente

"Mírate.... indefenso..." - decía el mago mientras sus ojos brillaban

La mente de Xerath se traslado a sus días como visir de Azir, el por aquel entonces emperador

"Esta noche sera el renacimiento de Shurima...." - decía Xerath mirando el cielo desde el balcón de sus aposentos

"Xerath ¿aun sigues despierto?" - preguntaba una mujer desde su cama

"Estaba pensando en el ritual de mañana" - dijo sin apartar la mirada del cielo estrellado

"¿Estas seguro de ello?" - le pregunto la mujer

"Tabia, voy a destruir su imperio hecho con sangre de esclavos y ascenderé como nuevo emperador, tu estarás a mi lado" - dijo volviéndose hacia ella

"Pero... ¿y si sale mal?" - pregunto Tabia

"Te seguiré teniendo a mi lado" - dijo mientras le abrazaba

El plan de Xerath resulto, en parte, el que había sido el emperador de Shurima, Azir, ahora se hallaba medio muerto en el suelo, mientras Xerath proseguía el ritual

"¿Por qué, Xerath?" - preguntaba con sus últimos esfuerzos

"Prometiste libertad para los esclavos y mírate... has conducido Shurima hacia la muerte... y tu morirás con ella...." - dijo Xerath poco antes de ver morir a su enemigo

"¡Ahora ascenderé!" - gritaba mientras la energía empezaba a consumir su cuerpo

"Xerath... por favor.. detente..." - decía su esposa entre lagrimas

"Pero mírame.... ¡estoy ascendiendo! ¡El poder absoluto!" - gritaba mientras canalizaba más poder

"Detente... antes de que sea tarde..." - le pedía Tabia entre lagrimas

Por la mente del hechicero paso lo que podría haber sido su vida humana, junto a su esposa, tener hijos, vivir y morir juntos

"Puedo.... cancelarlo... pero...." - Xerath dudaba entre que hacer

"Xerath... yo...." - intentaba hablarle la mujer

La energía del ritual empezó a volverse inestable y el palacio empezó a temblar, una de las columnas se derrumbo, cayendo sobre su amante

"¡Tabia!" - grito Xerath al ver su cuerpo muerto

Tal vez Xerath pudo haberse retirado a tiempo del ritual pero luego pensó en que seria la vida sin ella, fue entonces cuando decidió morir....

Una explosión de energía arcana inundo toda la sala, destruyendo el techo y el cuerpo humano de Xerath en el acto, solo quedo una figura hecha de energía junto al inerte cuerpo de Azir

"Ahora yo soy el emperador... los guardianes se acercan.... pero una nueva era vendrá a Shurima.... mi era...." - dijo con los ojos brillando a más no poder, ya fuera de ira o frustración

Volvemos a la actualidad, donde Xerath sigue estando atrapado bajo los escombros

"No soy un asesino.... soy la libertad...." - dijo activando su energía arcana

Un rayo de energía arcana salio disparado desde los escombros, de donde vino salio Xerath

"¡Xerath!" - grito Lulu al verlo

"¿Estas bien?" - le pregunto Veigar

"Estoy bien, soy omnipoderoso, ¿recuerdas?" - dijo el mago ascendente

"¿Donde esta Nasus?" - pregunto Renekton

"Seguramente habrá salido antes del derrumbamiento" - dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado

"Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a casa" - dijo Veigar cansado

La mayoría, a excepción de Renekton, emprendió su camino de vuelta, sin notar que Veigar ocultaba algo en su bolsillo


	187. Recuerdos de un yordle

Era una mañana tranquila para Veigar, el se encontraba en su habitación, sentado en su cama mientras observaba una especie de accesorio que tenia entre sus manos

"Colgante de Crecimiento... traído desde la antigua Shurima..." - decía en voz baja contemplándolo

Agarro el colgante y lo coloco en una maleta que tenia bajo la cama, junto con la Tenaza de Muerte Ígnea y el Anillo de Zhonyas

"Queda menos...." - dijo antes de irse de la habitación

Veigar ando por el pasillo hacia el salón, encontrándose con Rammus en el trayecto

"¿Otra vez fuera de tu celda?" - pregunto el brujo con cierto enfado

"Necesitaba un poco de agua, ¿no tienes ningún plan para hoy?" - le pregunto el armadurillo

"No, pensaba pasar un rato con Lulu, ¿por qué lo preguntas?" - dijo el hechicero

"Últimamente has estado yendo de un lado para otro" - le comentaba Rammus

"Ya, bueno, asuntos pendientes" - dijo mientras se marchaba hacia la sala

El mago entro en la sala y se encontró con Lulu despidiéndose de Tristana, ambas parecían haber estado hablando a través de un portal

"¿Hablando con Tristana?" - pregunto el mago

"Si, me estaba contando una cosa sobre Poppy" - contesto la chica sonriendo

El yordle tomo asiento al lado de Lulu, a la vez que se ajustaba el sombrero

"Tristana dice que fuiste a verla para preguntarle acerca de una tienda" - le dijo Lulu

"Si, fue para lo de tu cetro, costo un poco de encontrar" - explico Veigar

"Creí que ella te caía mal" - le dijo Lulu tomando un poco de te

"Y me cae mal, si no fuera amiga tuya la hubiera atado a un meteorito de Materia Oscura y lanzado contra el suelo para que explotara" - dijo con una sonrisa

"¿Por qué te cae tan mal?" - pregunto la yordle purpura

"Una vez ella fue la encargada de vigilarme, cuando fui apresado, si hubiera sido por eso no me importaría pero digamos que se metió donde no debía" - dijo Veigar con los ojos brillantes

Las palabras del brujo le llevan atrás en el tiempo, su memoria retrocede a hace algunos años, cuando aun no formaba parte de los Emisarios del Mal

"Llevo días preparando el robo de esa nave...." - decía Veigar oculto entre las sombras

El hechicero agarro su libro y empezó a leerlo, a medida que lo hacia los globos que estaban delante de el empezaron a brillar con energía purpura

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Bandle, Teemo se encontraba con un pequeño grupo de exploradores yordles que le acompañaban

"Bueno, chicos, hoy vamos a acampar fuera" - decía Teemo a los pequeños

"¡Bien!" - respondían todos los niños

"Espero que hayáis traído vuestras tiendas de campaña" - dijo el yordle explorador

Todos los yordles tenían sus mochilas menos uno de ellos, que se quedo mirando al jefe explorador

"¿Pasa algo pequeño Timmy?" - pregunto Teemo

"Se supone que usted iba a traerme mi tienda de campaña" - dijo el yordle algo triste

"Oh, es cierto, se me había olvidado, iré a buscarla" - dijo mirando hacia otro lado

Teemo agarro su cerbatana y empezó a correr por mitad de Bandle, tenia que darse prisa si quería emprender la acampada con sus scouts, lo único que no pudo evitar fue cruzarse con Tristana


	188. Cayendo meteoritos

Teemo se encontraba frente a Tristana, la chica era un poco más bajita a como es actualmente, con una armadura más pesada y la piel más azulada

"Hola Tristana" - le saludaba Teemo, con una gran sonrisa

"Hola Teemo, ¿a donde vas corriendo?" - pregunto la chica al ver sus prisas

"Voy a ir de acampada con los yordles scout y tengo que recoger la tienda de campaña del pequeño Timmy" - dijo mientras tomaba un poco de aliento

"Ya veo, han dicho que iba a hacer mal tiempo, no creo que sea buena idea acampar" - dijo Tristana, dando la vuelta para irse

"Bueno, los chicos se han hecho ilusiones, no les importara un chaparrón" - dijo algo nervioso

"No les importara un chaparrón..." - repitió Tristana mirándole con mala cara

"De todos modos no tenemos otro plan" - dijo Teemo mirando hacia otro lado

"Podríais ir a ver la nave nodriza" - dijo la artillera cruzada de brazos

"Esa es una buena idea" - dijo el yordle sonriendo

"Por supuesto, después de todo ha sido mía" - respondió con una sonrisa

Tristana acompaño al explorador hasta las fronteras de Bandle, donde se encontraba el resto de los Yordles Scout esperándole

"Ha tardado mucho" - se quejaba uno de los niños

"¿Donde esta mi tienda de campaña?" - preguntaba el pequeño Timmy

"Bueno... la tienda..." - intentaba explicar Teemo

"¡Ahora tendremos que golpear al pequeño Timmy!" - gritaba otro de los yordles

"¡Hey! Tu te quedas sin magdalena" - le amenazo Teemo

Mientras los niños gritaban e interrumpían a Tristana y Teemo un estruendo se oyó venir desde la ciudad de Bandle

"¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!" - pregunto Teemo nervioso

"¡Viene de Bandle!" - dijo Tristana

Los dos se dieron la vuelta y vieron una lluvia de meteoritos cayendo sobre la ciudad

"¡Como mola, estan cayendo meteoritos!" - decía uno de los niños

"¡Son brillantes y epilépticos!" - decía entusiasmado otro

"¡Eso no mola nada!" - le grito Tristana, haciendo que llorase

"Has hecho llorar a Nails" - le dijo Teemo a Tristana

La chica le devolvió una mirada asesina en respuesta, la típica mirada que te penetra el alma

"Deberíamos ir a ver que esta pasando" - dijo Tristana mientras se ponía en marcha

"Chicos, quedaos aquí, volveremos lo antes posible" - dijo Teemo con prisas antes de irse

"......" - los niños estaban callados

"¡Peguemos al pequeño Timmy!" - grito uno de los niños

"¡Siiii!" - respondió el resto con euforia

Mientras tanto, en el centro de Bandle, muchos meteoritos empezaron a caer, haciendo que la mayoría de los habitantes se escondieran en sus casas

"Parece materia oscura...." - dijo Teemo asombrado

"¿Quien usaría meteoritos de materia oscura?" - pregunto la artillera

Teemo saco sus prismáticos y vio una extraña figura encima de la nave nodriza

"Hey, hay alguien en la nave nodriza" - dijo el explorador pasandole sus prismáticos a Tristana

"Es la unica zona donde no caen los meteoritos" - dijo Tristana observando la zona

"Seguro que tiene algo que ver" - dijo Teemo sacando su cerbatana

Los dos yordles se apresuraron hacia el lugar, esquivando los meteoritos que caían por la zona, hasta que finalmente llegaron a donde la nave nodriza

"¡Hey, tu! ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?" - pregunto la yordle azulada

El oscuro personaje paso de ellos como si fueran polillas

"¡¿Quien eres tu?!" - pregunto Teemo algo enfadado

"Tu peor pesadilla...." - respondió Veigar con una voz fría


	189. Escapada con estilo

Teemo y Tristana se encontraban a los pies de la Nave Nodriza, enfrente de Veigar

"¡Tu eres Veigar!" - grito Tristana señalándolo

"La mocosa de la cárcel..." - decia Veigar con los ojos entrelazados

"¡¿A quién llamas mocosa?!" - grito la chica enfadada

"¿Habéis venido a molestarme?" - pregunto el brujo mientras cerraba el panel de control de la nave

"Soy el Capitán Teemo y te ordeno que ceses con la lluvia de meteoritos" - dijo Teemo con confianza

"Por supuesto, una vez que me haya hecho con la nave nodriza" - dijo soltando una sonrisa malvada

"Tu no vas a huir con la nave, es un monumento" - dijo Tristana armando su cañón

"¿Monumento? No sabéis el poder que hay escondido aquí...." - dijo mientras tocaba la estructura

"Si intentas llevártela te las veras con nosotros" - dijo Teemo agarrando su cerbatana

"Esta bien.... acepto... vuestra ejecución...." - dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban con fuerza

En ese momento los meteoritos de Materia Oscura empezaron a caer alrededor de la plaza y de Veigar, sin llegar a tocarle

"¡Cuidado Tristana!" - gritaba Teemo mientras esquivaba los meteoritos

"¡Eres un cobarde, Veigar!" - gritaba la artillera frente al maestro del mal

"Y vosotros sois la decepción de esta ciudad...." - dijo mientras alzaba su cetro

En ese momento un gran de numero de globos aparecieron atados a la nave, todos ellos brillaban con energía oscura y empezaron a elevar la estructura poco a poco

"¡Se esta llevando la nave!" - grito un yordle niño

Los chicos acababan de llegar, entre ellos estaba Timmy con una escayola

"¡Niños! ¡Fuera de la plaza!" - gritaba Teemo a la vez que esquivaba la Materia Oscura

"¡Estate quieto!" - gritaba Tristana mientras disparaba al brujo, las balas eran bloqueadas la mayoría por los meteoritos

"Nos vemos.... capitán...." - dijo Veigar mientras ascendía

"¡No tan rápido!" - dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña hoja

Teemo se acerco la hoja a los labios y emitió un silbido que se escucho en toda la ciudad

"¿Esa es tu mayor arma? ¿Un simple silbido?" - se burlaba el mago

"Se llama pedir ayuda" - sonrió Teemo señalando las espaldas de Veigar

Tras es maestro del mal se encontraba una bandada de Gansos Afilados, unas aves con el pico hecho de acero, que volaban rápidamente hacia el, estrellándose contra los globos

"Con eso no contaba yo...." - dijo Veigar poco antes de que los gansos destruyeran los globos

La nave empezó a caer a gran velocidad, momento en el que Veigar saco un ultimo globo con el cual se desprendió del cohete

"¡Esta huyendo!" - grito uno de los niños

"¡Has frustrado mis planes!" - grito Veigar al capitán scout - "Y yo nunca olvido...."

Teemo intento disparar sus dardos pero el mago ya se encontraba demasiado lejos como para frenarlo

"Bueno, al menos hemos impedido que robara la nave" - dijo Tristana colocando su mano en el hombre del yordle

"Si, no ha sufrido muchos daños" - dijo el tejón

"¡Oh, no! ¡La nave se ha movido un centímetro!" - grito uno de los yordles

"¡Es cierto! ¡Injusticia!" - gritaba otro niño

"¡Quiero seguro dental!" - grito uno que estaba apartado del resto

"¡Peguemos al pequeño Timmy!" - grito el que parecía ser algo más pequeño

Todos los yordles scout empezaron a pegar al pequeño Timmy, cosa que hizo que Teemo y Tristana tuvieran que separarles

Fue ese día cuando Teemo conoció al maestro del mal.....


	190. Ultratumba

Nuestra historia empieza en un cementerio, un hombre alto vestido de blanco y con dos pistolas en manos esta andando por una especie de sendero

"...." - el hombre permanece callado mirando hacia el frente

A su alrededor se encuentran varias tumbas, entre ellas se podían ver algunas muy antiguas, se notaba que llevaban ahí muchos años

"Debe de estar más adelante" - dijo mientras seguía andando

A algunos pasos delante suya se encontraba una cripta, sellada con varios candados a su alrededor, tenia varias inscripciones, sobretodo de los oscuros y de la isla de las sombras

"Aquí es donde se oculta" - dijo el extraño hombre

El sujeto agarro sus pistolas y disparo contra los cerrojos, rompiéndolos con sus ráfagas de luz

"¡Sal de tu escondite!" - grito mientras descendía por unas escalera

Dentro de la cripta se encontraban algunos ataúdes y un par de tumbas, también había algunas estatuas de piedra

"Puedo sentirte.... no te escondas...." - dijo mirando a su alrededor

En ese momento salio un gancho desde un rincón oscuro, rodeándolo y atrapándolo en cadenas

"Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí?" - decía una voz desde las sombras

La voz pertenecía a Thresh, el carcelero, miembro de los Emisarios del Mal, verdugo de las almas y enemigo jurado de Lucian

"Sabia que te ocultabas aquí Thresh" - dijo Lucian con enfado

"Y yo sabia que acabarías encontrándome, me lo dijeron los espíritus" - dijo con una sonrisa

"Has estado recorriendo varios cementerios, ¿qué es lo que planeas?" - pregunto el purificador

"Lo que planeen los muertos no son asuntos de un mortal" - dijo acercándose poco a poco

Ambos intercambiaron una intensa mirada de odio, ellos no solo que caían mal, querían ver al otro totalmente muerto

"Si no quieres contármelo..... al menos te mandare al otro barrio..." - dijo Lucian con determinación

El campeón moreno lanzo su Resplandor Ardiente, emitiendo una intensa luz que cegó al espectro

"¡Arrrghhh!" - se quejaba Thresh tapándose los ojos

Lucian logro deshacerse de las cadenas y mantenerse a cierta distancia de Thresh

"Voy a desgarrar tu alma...." - dijo el carcelero agarrando su hoz

"Y yo a purificarte...." - dijo el campeón desde el otro lado

Los dos empezaron a correr hacia el otro, en ese punto Lucian empezó a disparar sus Balas de Luz contra el espectro, este esquivaba la mayoría mientras le atacaba con su gancho

"Vas a pagar lo que le hiciste a mi esposa" - dijo Lucian intentando retroceder un poco

"Pronto te reunirás con ella" - respondió Thresh lanzando su Sentencia de Muerte

Lucian se fue acercando cada vez más por culpa de la cadena, hasta estar enfrente suya

"Hasta otra" - rió el carcelero mientras lo lanzaba por los aires con su Despellejar

El purificador fue lanzado contra una pared de la cripta

"¿Tus ultimas palabras?" - pregunto Thresh acercándose

"Por Senna...." - dijo mientras le apuntaba y usaba su Sacrifico, estampandolo contra la pared

Los dos se encontraban en el suelo, doloridos por los ataques del otro, sin embargo por extraño que parezca Thresh se reía a pleno pulmón

"¿Que te hace tanta gracia?" - pregunto el campeón

"Te crees que luchas solo conmigo pero tengo amigos del más alla" - dijo Thresh brillando

Desde el suelo miles de fantasmas y espectros empezaron a surgir, todos rodeando a Lucian mientras el carcelero reía frenéticamente


	191. La linterna

Era una situación extraña, Lucian se encontraba luchando contra Thresh en una cripta, este ultimo contando con la ayuda de un ejercito de espectros

"¿No puedes tener una lucha decente?" - pregunto Lucian desenfundando sus armas

"Hoy tengo otros planes, pero verte muerto es un aditivo muy bueno" - dijo sonriendo el fantasma

"Me subestimas mucho" - dijo el campeón lanzando sus ráfagas de luz a los espectros

Los espectros y fantasmas eran muchos pero los disparos de luz les desintegraba rápidamente

"Da igual cuantos de ellos destruyas, más surgirán" - dijo Thresh levantando su linterna, haciendo que más muertos se levantaran

"En cuanto termine con estos iré a por ti, Thresh" - dijo Lucian sin parar de combatir

"Una lastima, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que combatir contigo" - dijo mientras subía las escaleras de la cripta - "Nos vemos purificador"

La puerta de la cripta se cerro a medida que Lucian seguía destruyendo a sus enemigos con sus armas, así siguió hasta que no quedo ninguno

"Volveremos a vernos, carcelero" - dijo Lucian con rabia

Mientras tanto en una parte oculta del cementerio se encuentra Thresh, con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en un roble antiguo

"Ya debería de estar aquí" - dijo en voz baja mientras miraba hacia la niebla

"¿Te he hecho esperar mucho?" - pregunto una voz que venia desde detrás suya

El carcelero se giro para ver a Veigar, avanzando desde la niebla hacia donde el se encontraba

"Ya era hora, el día se hace muy largo y yo quiero descansar" - se quejo el espectro

"¿Te ha pasado algo?" - pregunto el brujo extrañado

"He vuelto a vérmelas con ese Lucian, no he podido apoderarme de su alma" - dijo con frustración

"¿Y eso? ¿Fue más rápido?" - pregunto el yordle

"No, es que tenia prisa por reunirme con un maestro del mal" - dijo mirándole de reojo

"Ya, bueno, habrá más días y ocasiones" - dijo Veigar cruzado de brazos

Thresh y Veigar eran compañeros en los Emisarios del Mal, aunque tenían objetivos muy distintos, uno quería dominar toda Runaterra, el otro solo cumplía su trabajo

"¿Me has traído lo que te pedí?" - pregunto el hechicero

"Si, lo encontré en una cripta de este cementerio" - dijo el segador

Thresh saco de detrás suya una especie de linterna o farol negro con una intensa luz naranja en su interior que la rodeaba enteramente

"Me alegro de que hayas podido encontrarla" - dijo Veigar mientras la observaba

"Oye, Veigar, ¿para qué quieres el Farol Inquieto?" - pregunto Thresh

"Estoy trabajando en otro de mis planes" - dijo sin mirarle directamente

"No me mientas, puedo leer tu alma" - dijo señalándolo con su hoz

El yordle oscuro se quedo callado algunos segundos mientras agarraba fuertemente su cetro

"¿Alguna vez has pensando en la vida de la gente?" - pregunto Veigar mirando el suelo

"¿La vida de la gente? No comprendo" - dijo Thresh extrañado

"La mayor parte de las veces pensamos en nosotros, pero hay veces en las que llegados a un momento pensamos más en quienes tenemos alrededor" - dijo el hechicero

"¿Esto tiene que ver con Lulu?" - pregunto el fantasma

"Si.... digamos que si...." - dijo Veigar nervioso

"¿Planeas hacerle algo?" - pregunto Thresh algo extrañado

Veigar agarro la linterna, se ajusto el sombrero y se marcho hacia la niebla

"No voy a hacerle algo a Lulu.... voy a hacérmelo a mi mismo....."


	192. Vi de Violeta

Acababa de empezar la semana y Lulu se encontraba en la grieta del invocador, comprando algunas cosas en la base antes de irse a su linea

"Date prisa, Pixie, tenemos que ir al carryl inferior con Ashe" - dijo la hechicera con prisas

"Pixie" - le respondió el hada

"No deberías ir tan alocada" - dijo una voz detrás de ella

"Tengo que darme prisa" - contesto Lulu a una de sus compañeras

La joven a la que le hablaba era Vi, la policía de Piltover y jungla del equipo

"¿Quieres darte prisa para ver a Veigar?" - le pregunto mirándola de reojo

"De-déjame... ¡déjame en paz!" - grito colorada mientras corría

"Que divertido es chinchar a esa mocosa de violeta" - se rió un poco Vi

"Como se nota que tu no te enamoras" - dijo alguien a su lado

Vi se volteo para ver a Riven, quien iba a la linea de top

"¿Qué sabrás tu? Siempre estas en un rincón, hablando sola y sin soltar ni un solo chiste" - le critico Vi un poco enfadada

"Los chistes son para los bufones" - dijo mirándola de reojo

"Como no te des prisa saldrá el azul sin ti" - dijo marchándose hacia su linea

"Esa Riven, siempre tocándome las brasas" - dijo quejándose y apretando los dientes 

La partida avanzo y la linea del bot fue bastante sencilla

"No deberías esconderte Veigar" - le decía Lulu al mago

"No, si te parece voy a dejar que me matéis sin tener carry" - le respondió Veigar mientras aumentaba el poder de su Ataque Maligno

"Mira que ha tenido mala suerte, su carry no ha llegado" - añadió Lulu

En ese mismo momento, en la sala de invocadores

"¡Buscad a John Peter! ¡Tiene que estar en algún lado!" - grito uno de los invocadores

"Creo que dijo que se marchaba a cenar..." - dijo otro de los invocadores

"¡Traedlo inmediatamente!" - grito uno con furia

De regreso a la grieta, Vi ya se ha hecho varios campamentos y ahora estaba por el rió

"Tal vez debería ir a bot, aunque no necesitan ayuda" - se decía así mismo Vi

En ese momento se oyó como un aliado había sido derrotado en la linea de en medio

"Creo que voy a ver que se cuece en mid" - dijo con una sonrisa mientras apretaba sus puños

En la linea central se encontraba Viktor, farmeando tras derrotar a Nidalee

"Menos mal que esa salvaje tiene mala puntería, sus lanzas podrían dañar mi equipo" - se decía así mismo mientras destruía súbditos con su Rayo de la Muerte

"Hey Viktor, tiempo sin vernos" - dijo Vi entrando en la linea con su Rompemuros

"Si es la patosa de Piltover" - dijo el científico al verla, sin impresionarse

"¿A quién llamas patosa?" - pregunto bastante molesta

"A la que causa más destrucción que yo cuando me persigue" - dijo mientras seguía destrozando a los súbditos enemigos

"Te las das de muy chulo, ¿no?" - dijo Vi enfadada

"Mi chulería es tan grande como tu madurez, y de eso hay muy poco" - dijo pasando de ella

"¡Te estas ganando una hostia!" - dijo apretando su puño derecho

"¿No deberías estar en tu jungla?" - pregunto Viktor pasando de sus amenazas

Vi se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para golpearle sin que le tocara la torre, aunque por alguna razón prefirió irse a la jungla del enemigo


	193. Problemas con Vi

Vi acababa de volver a la jungla tras un encontronazo con Viktor en mid, ella pensaba en sus cosas mientras se hacia con el poder del Golem

"Ese Viktor, siempre me hace enfadar" - decía apretando los dientes

"Veo que estas pensando mucho en ese tipo" - dijo una voz desde detrás suya

Detrás de ella se encontraba Riven, volviendo a su linea después de comprar en la tienda

"Estas siendo muy pesada, Riven" - dijo la luchadora algo enfadada

"Y tu muy testaruda" - dijo marchándose con su espada a hombros

Vi termino con el Golem y el Sapo antes de dirigirse hacia los lobos

"Esa Riven es idiota, mira que pensar cosas raras de mi" - decía apretando los dientes y golpeando a los lobos

Llegados a un punto Veigar se había movido al medio para destruir la torre, lamentablemente Nidalee había tenido que retirarse

"Me alegro de que te hayan dado la condicional" - dijo Veigar mientras destruía súbditos

"Si, supongo que perdí un poco los nervios tras lo de Griffin" - dijo Viktor mirando al suelo

En ese momento apareció Lulu por el carril, colocándose junto a la torre central

"¡Deteneos! ¡Vais a destruir mi torre!" - grito la hechicera

"Lo siento Lulu pero esta partida vas a perderla" - dijo el brujo señalándola con su cetro

"Créenos, no es nada personal" - dijo Viktor mientras terminaba de destruirla

En ese momento desde el rió salio Vi, colocándose detrás de los villanos

"Créeme, Viktor, esto tampoco" - dijo cargando su Rompemuros

"¿Quieres pelea? ¿Poli? De acuerdo" - dijo Veigar colocando en medio su Horizonte de Sucesos

La policía de Piltover se golpeo contra el Horizonte, quedando aturdida

"Si dejaos de moveros... os golpeare...." - decía Vi bastante mareada

"Tiembla ante el poder de la ciencia" - dijo Viktor usando su Transferencia de Potencia

"Arde frente a nosotros" - decía Veigar lanzandole un hechizo de prender

La campeona había sufrido mucho daño pero aun así se las arreglo para golpear al maestro del mal con su Rompemuros, lanzandolo contra el muro

"¿Qué te pareció eso, enano?" - pregunto Vi con una sonrisa

"A quien.... llamas.... enano....." - decía el brujo intentando levantarse

"Riete lo que quieras pero no escaparas de mi Tormenta del Caos" - dijo el científico lanzando su ataque hacia el jungle

La tormenta empezó a golpear a Vi con mucha fuerza, los relámpagos se veían reflejados en los ojos del científico de Zaun

Viktor podía recordar como Vi se había esforzado por detener su loco intento de suplantar a los campeones por copias, en parte se lo agradecía

"No creáis que vais a ganar esta partida...." - dijo Vi malherida mientras se marchaba

"Viktor, esta casi debilitada" - le decía el brujo a su compañero

"No puedes escapar de un emisario..." - dijo Viktor lanzando su Rayo de la Muerte

El rayo parecía estuvo a punto de acertarle pero en realidad apenas la rozo, ella logro escapar hacia su base con poca vida

"¿Y ese fallo de puntería?" - pregunto Veigar extrañado

"Se ha salido una tuerca de mi traje, sabes que se estropea fácilmente" - dijo mientras se marchaba hacia la tienda

"Fallar.... claro...." - dijo Veigar con desconfianza

Viktor era un tipo muy raro y muy peculiar, solo trataba con maquinas y con villanos, para muchos su corazón no podía latir, ese día fue la excepción


	194. Ultima frontera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 4 de la "Saga de Rumble Super Galáctico"

Nuestra historia de hoy empieza en un lugar un poco inusual, hablamos de poco inusual porque empieza en el espacio, concretamente en la Nave Nodriza 2.0

"Este sitio me pone los pelos de punta" - dijo Veigar con los brazos cruzados

"¿Tienes miedo a caerte?" - le preguntaba Lulu golpeándole con el dedo

"Soy un hechicero terrestre, no espacial" - dijo mientras miraba a otro lado

En ese momento apareció delante de ellos Rumble, con un extraño mono azul

"¿Rumble? ¿Qué diablos llevas puesto?" - pregunto el brujo extrañado

"Es un mono de trabajo, ademas es bastante chulo" - dijo Rumble orgulloso

"Lo que tu digas...." - dijo el brujo sin prestarle mucha atención

Los tres yordles avanzaron por los pasillos de la nave, la cual a su vez estaba situada sobre un pequeño planeta de color rojizo

"Cuando me mandaron aquí para probarla pensé en llamarte Veigar" - explico Rumble mientras pasaban a un pequeño comedor

"¿Seguro que no pensaste en Tristana pero ella acabo rechazándote?" - pregunto el brujo mirándole fijamente

"Y este comedor tiene instalado...." - decía nervioso el yordle azul intentando desviar la mirada

Los tres se acercaron a la mesa del comedor donde empezaron a hablar de varias cosas

"Así que la Nave Nodriza 2.0, no se parece mucho a la que intente robar yo" - dijo echándole un vistazo

"Por algo es 2.0" - señalo Rumble a su amigo

"¿Y por qué te han enviado a ti a estrenarla?" - pregunto Lulu

"En verdad yo soy uno de los dos encargados, a mi me escogieron por mi experiencia como piloto y mecánico" - dijo mientras miraba de reojo una manta que obviamente ocultaba algo

"Me alegro por ti, seguro que puedes disfrutar de estas vistas perfectamente" - dijo el hechicero

"Puedes acercarte a las ventanas, no te va a pasar nada" - dijo Rumble levantandole el pulgar

El maestro del mal se levanto y dejando su cetro sobre la mesa se acerco a la ventana más cercana donde se quedo callado observando el vacío del espacio

"A Veigar le gustan mucho el espacio, ¿es por eso que lo llamaste?" - pregunto la yordle morada

"Si, fue la segunda persona en la que pensé cuando me ofrecieron el puesto" - dijo Rumble sonriente

"¿Quién fue la primera?" - pregunto inocentemente la chica

Rumble sufrió un pequeño tembleque y luego estampo su cara contra la mesa

"¿He dicho algo malo?" - pregunto

"No.... nada...." - dijo bastante deprimido

"¿Por qué a Veigar le gusta tanto el espacio?" - pregunto Lulu observando al brujo

"A ese mago siempre le ha interesado el espacio, desde que era pequeño, incluso cuando le paso lo de Noxus seguía viendo las estrellas de noche" - dijo Rumble sonriendo

"¿Incluso cuando le paso lo de Noxus?" - se preguntaba la chica

"Si, el admiraba el poder infinito que había en el cielo" - dijo Rumble mientras bebía un poco de agua

"Poder infinito...." - repitió Lulu en voz baja

Veigar seguía embobado con el firmamento, desde la más pequeña estrella hasta el planeta y el sol más grande, de joven siempre se había sentido solo pero el cielo solía acompañarle

Mientras tanto el planeta sobre el que se encuentra la Nave Nodriza 2.0 esta levantando una especie de niebla de color marrón, una niebla que se dirige hacia la nave


	195. Super Galáctico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 4 de la "Saga de Rumble Super Galáctico"

Los yordles se encontraban en un pequeño comedor, almorzando y viendo algo en la televisión

"¿No es esa serie demasiado antigua?" - preguntaba Veigar al yordle azulado

La serie que estaban viendo era antigua, de blanco y negro, agujeros argumentales más que nada

"A mi me gusta, seres de otro mundo de atrapan en capullos y te sustituyen por clones vegetales" - decía el mecánico entusiasmado

"Eres muy raro" - respondió el brujo

"Me lo dice el maestro del mal" - replico Rumble volviendo a su serie

"¿Cuanto tiempo tienes que seguir aquí?" - pregunto Lulu

"Una semana o así, luego me mandaran de vuelta" - dijo cruzado de brazos

"No se yo, tenerte aquí es un peligro constante" - dijo el mago pensativo

"¿No seguirás aun enfadado por lo de tu casa?" - pregunto Rumble sonriendo

Veigar no estaba sonriendo, de hecho le miraba con unos ojos inyectados en sangre

"Tomare eso como un no" - dijo con tranquilidad

En ese momento una alarma empezó a sonar en toda la nave

"¿Qué es ese ruido?" - pregunto Lulu confusa

"Es solo la alarma de emergencias, alguien habrá rozado la nave" - dijo Rumble

"¿Rozarla en el espacio?" - pregunto Veigar mirándole fijamente

"Oh... cierto...." - dijo el yordle azulado antes de salir corriendo hacia los monitores

"¿No será tu compañero?" - pregunto Lulu

"No... el entraría con la clave...." - dijo mientras reiniciaba el sistema

El sistema de cámaras se encendió y todos vieron una especie de niebla roja a las afueras de la nave

"¿Niebla roja? ¿Kalista tiene un nuevo aspecto o algo?" - pregunto Veigar confundido

"No es niebla, es polvo del planeta, algo debe haberla levantado" - dijo Rumble algo preocupado

Antes de que pudiera mover la cámara algo parecido a una araña salto sobre ella, destrozándola y rompiendo la conexión

"¿Arañas? ¿Eso eran arañas?" - pregunto Lulu

"No me gustan las arañas...." - dijo Rumble nervioso

"Se parecían mucho a Vilemaw, tal vez sean de la misma especie" - dijo Veigar con los brazos cruzados

"¡¿Por qué me enviaron sin decirme que había arañas?!" - gritaba Rumble agarrando el cuello de la chaqueta de Veigar

"¡No lo sabían imbécil! ¡Por eso te han enviado a ti!" - le grito el brujo mucho más fuerte

"¿Puedes poner otra cámara?" - pregunto la chica, que estaba pendiente del monitor

"Claro.... espera un momento...." - dijo el yordle aun algo agitado

Rumble cambio de cámara, revelando como varias de esas extrañas arañas estaban intentando entrar por la puerta de la nave

"¡Están intentando entrar!" - gritaba Rumble completamente histérico

"¡Cálmate! ¡Idiota!" - grito el brujo golpeándole en la cara

"Ve-veigar..." - intentaba hablar el mecánico

"¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Están invadiendo tu nave! ¡Sal ahí y lucha por ella!" - le grito el hechicero

"Pe-pero son arañas.... no puedo soportarlas...." - intento decirle mirando hacia el suelo

"Si no afrontas tus miedos, ¿qué pensara ella?" - pregunto el brujo

Rumble le miro fijamente, luego corrió hacia la habitación de la derecha, unos segundos después salio una enorme maquina de combate blanca

"¿Como llamas a eso?" - pregunto el hechicero

"Digamos que es una máquina operativa espacial" - dijo orgulloso

"¿Eres Rumble Operario? ¿No tenias un nombre mejor?" - pregunto llevándose la mano a la cara

"Por supuesto que si, Rumble Super Galáctico" - dijo poco antes de marcharse

"Veigar... deberías haberle dado más fuerte..." - dijo Lulu mirándolo

"Si.... debería...." - contesto el brujo

Mientras tanto Rumble se expulso de la nave, cayendo frente a las criaturas


	196. Odisea en el espacio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 4 de la "Saga de Rumble Super Galáctico"

Rumble se encontraba frente a la horda de extraterrestres, eran decenas, por no decir cientas

"No son arañas.... son alienigenas...." - se decia asi mismo el yordle

Las criaturas eran muy similares a Vilemaw, todas tenían muchísimos ojos y grandes patas, lo único que les diferenciaba del coloso del Bosque Retorcido era un tamaño, eran más pequeñas

"¡Muy bien, todas fuera de mi nave!" - grito Rumble amenazándoles

La gran mayoría de las arañas se giraron y empezaron a lanzarse sobre el

"Oh, mierda" - dijo Rumble a medida que cientas de arañas cubrían su máquina

Apenas se podía ver nada del traje de Rumble hasta que una potente llama de fuego empezó a repeler a las criaturas

"¡Probad mi Escupellamas Volcánico!" - gritaba el yordle mientras prendía fuego a las arañas

Algunos de los extraterrestres intentaron subirse por detrás del traje

"¿Queréis probar mi Escudo de Plasma?" - pregunto Rumble mientras freía a los seres que tenia detrás

Había decenas de alienígenas pero todos ellos caían frente al Escupellamas y a los Misiles Arpón de Rumble, la mayoría no duraban ni un segundo

"¿Queréis un poco más?" - decía Rumble mientras embestía contra ellas

El tiempo pasaba y los seres no cedían en cuanto a número, cada vez que mataba a uno otros dos aparecían

"¿Cuantos van ya? Parece que no disminuyen" - se quejaba Rumble

La máquina emitió un estruendoso sonido que alarmo al yordle

"Se le esta acabando la energía del condensador de flujor" - dijo preocupado

Las criaturas siguieron avanzando contra el pero la maquina apenas tenia fuerzas para atacar

"Necesito un milagro... necesito ayuda... necesito..." - intentaba decir el mecánico

Antes de terminar la frase, una enorme antena en forma de ancla choco contra las arañas, detrás de Rumble apareció Nautilus, con una especie de traje espacial

"¡Nautilus!" - grito Rumble de la alegría

"¡Llego a la base y me encuentro con esto! ¡Te voy a dar una buena hostia!" - le amenazo Nautilus señalándolo con su ancla

"No ha sido culpa mía, estos bichos atacaron cuando guiaba a Veigar por la nave" - intento defenderse Rumble

"¡¿Veigar esta en la nave?!" - pregunto el coloso extrañado

"Si, vino para visitarnos" - explico el yordle

"¡Te veo demasiado quieto! ¡¿Te queda algo de energía?!" - pregunto el titan mientras le defendía de los seres

"Me queda, pero muy poca, ¿por qué lo preguntas?" - pregunto el mecánico

"¡Prepara tu Equalizador!" - dijo Nautilus agarrando su máquina y lanzandola contra la entrada de la Nave Nodriza

Antes del impacto, Rumble uso su Equalizador, destruyendo la gran mayoría de los alienígenas, cuando llego a la entrada consiguió meterse dentro, aunque desmayándose en el acto

"¡Bueno arañitas! ¡¿Por donde íbamos?!" - pregunto Nautilus mientras activaba su Ira de Titán

La arañas se lanzaron contra el pero era completamente inútil, su defensa era férrea y su ataque les dejaba estuneados en el sitio

"¡Despedíos sucios bichos!" - gritaba mientras usaba sus Aguas Revueltas

Algunos de esos extraterrestres se retiraron, quedaban muchísimas pero al menos eran pocas comparadas con las que había antes

"¡Vais a ser victimas del Titán Abisal!" - grito clavando su ancla en el suelo

Mientras tanto Rumble se encontraba cerca de la salida, desmayado por su precipitada entrada, lo peor era que las arañas empezaron a usar una especie de ácido sobre la puerta


	197. Sal y arena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 4 de la "Saga de Rumble Super Galáctico"

Los alienígenas estaban siendo todos derrotados y destrozados por el ancla de Nautilus, sin embargo unos pocos habían conseguido llegar hasta la compuerta de la nave, disolviéndola en ácido

"Ahhhhh....." - se quejaba Rumble, aun medio desmayado

Rumble se había pegado un buen golpe contra la pared en su entrada, ahora estaba inconsciente y sin poder hacer nada para evitar que esos seres entraran

Una sombra se acerco lentamente a Rumble, era Veigar, quien agarro las manos de Rumble y luego se lo hecho a la espalda, alejándose de la entrada y llevándolo al comedor

"¿Qué le ha pasado a Rumble?" - pregunto Lulu al verlo inconsciente

"Solamente esta inconsciente, no tiene heridas graves" - respondió el hechicero

"¿Esta todo bien ahí afuera?" - pregunto de nuevo la chica

"Nautilus les ha mantenido a raya pero estan abriendo la puerta, tendremos que irnos" - dijo el mago dejando a su amigo a un lado

Veigar agarro su cetro y lo levanto, creando un portal delante de ellos que conectaba con lo que parecía ser una playa

"¿Crees que Nautilus estará bien?" - pregunto Lulu algo preocupada

"Por supuesto, es un emisario del mal" - dijo con seguridad

El maestro del mal agarro a Rumble y junto con Lulu cruzaron el portal, el cual se cerro justo en el momento en que las arañas acababan de irrumpir en la nave

Los yordles reaparecieron en una playa cercana que había cerca de la casa de Veigar, allí se sentaron a descansar mientras el yordle azul volvía en si

"¿Do-donde estamos?" - pregunto Rumble, aun algo mareado

"Estamos en Runaterra, en una playa" - dijo Veigar mientras miraba como se ponía el sol

"¿Como hemos escapado?" - pregunto reincorporándose

"A través de un portal que cree, esos bichos estaban empezando a entrar" - dijo el hechicero 

Lulu se acerco a Rumble para comprobar si tenia alguna herida

"No te has hecho ningún daño, ¿verdad?" - pregunto la chica

"No.... no tengo ninguna...." - dijo algo desilusionado

"¿Te pasa algo?" - pregunto Veigar acercandosele

"No pude resistir como lo hizo Nautilus... supongo que volví a fastidiarla...." - dijo mirando el suelo

El hechicero puso su guantelete de hierro sobre el hombro

"No la fastidiaste, luchaste por defender a tus amigos y la nave" - dijo el brujo

"De que sirve eso.... si no lo logre... supongo que volví a decepcionarte....." - dijo con tristeza

Veigar apretó un puño y le golpeo en toda la cara, haciendo que se cayera

"¿Decepcionarme? Me has decepcionado muchas veces, cuando destruiste mi casa, cuando esa máquina asesina casi nos mata, pero esta vez no" - dijo el hechicero

"¿Qué hay de diferente esta vez?" - pregunto extrañado

"Sabias que ibas a fallar y aun así luchaste, hiciste bien tu trabajo, mejor que ningún otro" - dijo ofreciéndole su mano para que se levantara

Los tres yordles siguieron andando por la playa un rato más, Veigar y Lulu regresaron a la mansión donde se estaban dando las buenas noches

"Que descanses" - dijo Veigar a Lulu antes de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto

Veigar se acerco a un libro y saco un frasquito con un liquido parecido a la saliva de los alienígenas

"Con esto el Morellonomicon me revelara lo que quiero saber" - dijo mientras vertía el liquido, revelando una inscripción oculta - "Ya esta todo listo...."


	198. Días del Presente

Han pasado un par de días desde que Veigar y Lulu regresaron de su aventura espacial, el hechicero se encuentra en su biblioteca, consultando su Morellonomicon 

"El hechizo esta completado.... empezare a prepararlo...." - dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

El brujo paso por el pasillo, parándose para ver a Lulu, jugando en el jardín con Pixie, tan inocente y dulce como siempre

"Hey, Veigar, ¿qué haces?" - pregunto Rammus, andando por el pasillo

"Rammus vuelve a tu mazmorra" - dijo Veigar sin mirarle a los ojos

"Si, claro, ahora mismo pero primero voy a coger una galleta..." - intento decirle el armadurillo 

"Vete a la mazmorra, no quiero que salgas hoy" - dijo lanzandole una mirada fría

"Claro tío.... lo que tu quieras...." - dijo Rammus extrañado

El brujo siguió andando hacia su habitación, una vez allí saco de debajo de su cama una maleta grande, la agarro y luego salio de la habitación

Veigar siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta que vio al Poro en el salón, dejo la maleta en el suelo y se acerco un momento hacia el para acariciarlo

"Descansa pequeño, prométeme que cuidaras, ¿vale?" - le pregunto el hechicero

"..." - el Poro le miro como si estuviera extrañado

Veigar recogió su maleta y volvió al pasillo, llevándolo hacia la biblioteca, una vez allí cerro la puerta con el pestillo y dibujo un circulo con tiza blanca en la pared

"Primero el Morellonomicon.... Adi dui damballa lebb merci dubua shailo secu setieme bua de morgd mortis mecdepou du movoshe adele poce buace damballa" - recitaba el brujo

El circulo empezó a brillar con un color blanco, en cuanto eso sucedió Veigar agarro el Anillo de Zhonyas

"Con este anillo convertiré en oro a cualquier ser vivo" - dijo mientras un resplandor salia del anillo y entraba en el circulo

Veigar soltó el anillo y agarro su Colgante Recrecimiento, levanto el brazo y este empezó a brillar

"Con este colgante regenerare el tejido muerto" - dijo mientras el colgante repetía el resplandor

El siguiente objeto en utilizar fue el Farol Inquieto, este lo acerco un poco más al circulo

"Con esta linterna engañare a la muerte" - decía mientras observaba como ocurría lo mismo

El ultimo de los objetos era la Tenaza de Muerte Ígnea, la cual agarro fuertemente

"Con esta tenaza mi poder sera infinito" - dijo mientras se ajustaba el sombrero

Un rayo salio de la tenaza directo al circulo, este ahora abrió una especie de portal de color morado con algunas luces de colores a su alrededor, simbolizando los objetos usados

"Todo esto.... lo hago por ella...." - dijo mientras agarraba su cetro y se metía dentro del portal

Mientras tanto en la mazmorra de Rammus, este se encuentra pensando

"Veigar esta muy raro últimamente, ¿le habrá pasado algo?" - se preguntaba así mismo

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y un yordle con ropas grises se planto delante suya

"Hola amigo, ¿quién eres tu?" - preguntaba Rammus extrañado

"Tal vez no me conozcas pero soy Veigar, el Veigar del futuro" - dijo el hechicero de gris

"¿Veigar del futuro? Recuero que una vez me hablo de ti, ¿qué te trae por aquí?" - pregunto Rammus

"Necesito tu ayuda para algo urgente, tu Veigar esta a punto de cambiar el pasado" - le dijo con voz de preocupación


	199. Días del Futuro

Rammus se encontraba esposado a la pared de su mazmorra frente a un yordle anciano que decía ser el Veigar del futuro

"Demonos prisa, todo esto podría cambiar en cualquier momento" - dijo el brujo dirigiéndose a la puerta

"Claro pero.... ¿podrías desatarme antes?" - pregunto el armadurillo

"¿No te sueles soltar siempre? Hazlo ahora" - le respondió el hechicero

"Eso normalmente es por agujeros argumentales, esta vez hay una trama de por medio" - dijo Rammus tranquilo y sin perder la calma

El mago levanto su cetro, este emitió un brillo de color azul que rompió las esposas

"Alguien va a tener que pagar eso" - dijo Rammus

"¿Puedes tomarte esto un poco más en serio?" - pregunto el Veigar gris

"Me lo tomo en serio, pero preocupándome no llegare a nada, ademas también soy realista" - dijo mientras apartaba las esposas a un rincón

Los dos salieron de las mazmorras y andaron por el pasillo hasta la biblioteca, una vez allí Rammus le paro antes de que abriera sus puertas

"Si Veigar ha viajado al pasado para cambiar el presente creo que vamos a necesitar a Lulu" - dijo el armadurillo dándose la vuelta

"¿Lulu? Eso solo haría el que el estuviera más empeñado" - le dijo el hechicero

"Veigar del futuro, por lo que parece Lulu ya no esta contigo" - dijo parándose en mitad del pasillo

"Ella.... no resistió el paso del tiempo como yo...." - dijo mirando al suelo

"Has pasado mucho tiempo sin ella, si Veigar del presente cambia todo creo que al menos querría despedirse de ella" - dijo Rammus avanzando hacia el salón

"A veces olvido lo pesado que eras... y la razón que tenias siempre...." - contesto siguiéndoles

Lulu se encontraba en el sofá del salón, mirando al Poro de mala manera

"Eh, Lulu, ¿qué estas haciendo?" - pregunto Rammus viendo como miraba al Poro

"Nada, nada, ¡no hacia nada!" - gritaba con una sonrisa falsa - "¿Quién es ese yordle que se parece tanto a Veigar?"

"Este es el Veigar del futuro" - contesto Rammus, presentándolo

"¿Veigar del Futuro? ¿Y qué hace aquí?" - pregunto la hechicera

"El Veigar de tu presente pretende cambiar el pasado y alterar vuestra linea temporal" - le contesto el brujo de gris

"¡Pero eso no puede hacerlo!" - grito Lulu entendiendo lo que decía

"Vamos a intentar localizar a Veigar pero necesitamos que vengas con nosotros" - le explico Rammus

"¡Claro que si! Pero.... ¿sabéis a donde ha ido?" - pregunto la bruja

El brujo de gris y el armadurillo se miraron entre ellos, pensando en el lugar

"Si el quiere cambiar el pasado tiene que ser un momento clave para el..." - dijo el brujo de gris

"¿Podría ser lo de Noxus? ¿Tal vez cuando conoció a Teemo?" - se preguntaba Lulu

En ese momento a Rammus le vino una idea a la cabeza

"Ya se a donde ha viajado Veigar" - dijo con total seguridad

Mientras tanto en otro tiempo el Veigar del presente se encuentra en la grieta del invocador

"Aquí es.... por fin he llegado...." - dijo el hechicero agarrando su cetro firmemente

Desde su posición podía ver la formación del equipo rojo, formados por Singed arriba, Xerath en el medio, Maestro Yi de jungla y en la linea inferior Lulu y Veigar debido a un instalock

Había retrocedido hasta al día en que conoció a Lulu


	200. Días del Pasado

Veigar se encontraba en la Grieta del Invocador, en el día en que el conoció a Lulu 

"Noto la grieta distinta, con menos color.... " - dijo marchando hacia la jungla

El hechicero conocía perfectamente la ruta de Maestro Yi así que podía evitar encontrárselo

"Solo tengo evitar el evento...." - dijo cruzado de brazos

Mientras tanto el Veigar del futuro, Rammus y Lulu se encuentran en la biblioteca

"¿Ese es el portal? Parece magia negra" - dijo Lulu mirando los símbolos

"Es Veigar, usa magia negra" - dijo Rammus

El hechicero de gris se acerco a una mesa que había al lado

"Vuestro Veigar ha estado recolectando varios artefactos mágicos" - dijo mirándolos

"La Tenaza de Muerte Ígnea, un anillo, el Morellonomicon, tiene una buena colección" - dijo Rammus levantando la tenaza

"Seguramente tomo su energía para el hechizo" - explico el brujo

"¿Como lo haces tu para viajar?" - pregunto Rammus

"Vengo del futuro, tengo más poder que el Veigar actual" - explico Veigar

"¿Puedes llevarnos con Veigar?" - pregunto Lulu con prisas

"Claro, sera mejor que nos demos prisa" - dijo el brujo de gris activando el portal

El Veigar del presente esperaba en la grieta, observando como pasan los súbditos aliados

"Recuerdo cuando los súbditos eran morados, ahora es cuando aparezco" - dijo pacientemente

El hechicero observo como un Veigar con ropas azuladas pasaba por delante suya, antes de poder hacer algo todo se detuvo

"¿Qué demonios? Se han paralizado todos" - dijo al verles quietos

"Eso es porque yo les he paralizado" - dijo una voz desde detrás suya

Veigar se volteo para encontrarse con Lulu, Rammus y su yo futuro

"¿Tu? ¿Qué haces aquí con ella?" - pregunto Veigar señalando a su yo futuro

"Hemos venido a impedirte que cambies la historia" - dijo alzando su garra

"¡No vais a cambiar mis planes!" - dijo el brujo de morado generando un Horizonte de Sucesos

"Pero Veigar ¿Por qué quieres evitar esto?" - pregunto la bruja con los ojos llorosos

"¡Porque quiero que me olvides!" - dijo mirandole fijamente

El silencio se hizo entre los cuatro, acompañado de una cara de sorpresa

"¿Po-por qué quieres que te te olvide?" - pregunto con tristeza

"¿Por qué? Porque cada día hay un peligro nuevo" - dijo el hechicero tomando aire - "¡Yo soy el villano! ¡Soy una amenaza! ¡Estoy trayendo amenazas constantes a tu vida!"

"Eso no es cier...." - intento decir Lulu antes de ser interrumpida

"¡Es cierto! ¡Rengar, Noxus, el Jefe Final, Malzahar! ¡Por mi culpa has estado en peligro decenas de veces! Estarías mejor si no me hubieras conocido....." - comento antes de darse la vuelta

"Eso sigue sin ser cierto, fíjate a todas las personas a las que has ayudado" - le dijo la chica

"¿De qué me sirve eso? Si no puedo protegerte de mi...." - contesto fríamente

"Siempre me has defendido de todos y por cada uno hay dos personas a las que mejoras la vida, no puedes cambiar todo eso.... por favor no lo hagas.... yo no seria nada si ti....." - dijo llorando

El brujo se quedo callado, luego se giro hacia ellos

"¡¿Por qué siempre arruinas mis planes?!"- grito deshaciendo su Horizonte de Sucesos

Lulu corrió hacia el hechicero y se lanzo encima suya

"¡Veigi!" - grito mientras le abrazaba

"¡No me llames Veigi!" - grito el brujo enfadado

Todos volvieron al presente, con Veigar y su yo futuro en la biblioteca

"¿Sabes todo lo que trabaje para conseguir esos objetos?" - pregunto a Lulu algo mosqueado

"Así te servirá de lección" - respondió la bruja tocándole la cara con su dedo acusador

"Yo me voy yendo.... espero que no hayas cambiado nada...." - dijo entrando en el portal

"Bueno, me asegure de cambiar algo" - dijo sonriendo mientras le despedía

En otra época el Veigar del futuro esta cruzando el portal

"Y de nuevo estoy...." - sus palabras se cortaron al ver enfrente suya a Lulu

"Hola Veigi, ¿por qué has tardado tanto?" - pregunto la hechicera

"Pero tu estabas...." - dijo sorprendido, luego sonrió y se acerco a ella - "Finalmente... logro cambiar el pasado....."


	201. Pegados en Botline

Era un día muy tranquilo en la grieta del invocador, los pájaros cantan, los súbditos se generan y la linea inferior se encuentra un tanto alarmada

"¿Creéis que tardaran mucho en reorganizar todo?" - pregunto Singed con tranquilidad

"No lo se, igual nos quedamos aquí un rato" - respondió Lulu

"Lo que yo quiero saber es ¡¿como hemos llegado a esto?!" - grito Veigar con furia

Veigar se encontraba con Lulu y Singed pegados a un pegote del adhesivo especial de Singed

"Me pedisteis ayuda...." - dijo Singed mirando hacia otro lado

"Solo te sugerí pasarte" - decía Veigar mirándolo fijamente - "¡Ademas eso no incluía dejarnos pegados al maldito suelo!"

"Veigar, dijiste que no dirías palabrotas" - le replico Lulu

"Maldito no es una palabrota" - respondió el brujo aun enfadado

Todo el departamento de la liga de leyendas, al menos el llamado "EUWest", habían sufrido problemas y casi todos los campeones se habían tenido que marchar

"Mira que echar el pegamento sobre nosotros...." - se quejo el hechicero

"Tenia pensado lanzarlo hacia atrás y que cayera" - argumento el químico

"Esto no puede empeorar...." - dijo Veigar sin poder llevar su mano a la cara

En ese preciso momento Kog'maw regreso a la linea, tras haber tenido problemas para llegar

"Por fin he llegado... ¿qué hacéis ahí pegados?" - pregunto Kog'maw al verles ahí pegados

"Hemos tenido un pequeño accidente" - explico Lulu con una sonrisa

"Al menos vuestro invocador no os ha retirado" - decía el bicho el vacío

Singed recibió en ese momento un mensaje de parte de su invocador

"Hey, parece ser que hay otro campeón del equipo enemigo" - comento el químico

"¿Otro campeón? ¿Cuál puede ser?" - se pregunto Kog'maw

Desde la jungla y pasando por el río apareció Elise, tomando su forma humana nada más llegar

"No, tu no...." - se quejaba el hechicero

"Hola Elise" - saludo el ser del vacío

"Hola Koggi, por fin he podido volver" - dijo la mujer araña abrazándolo

"¿Koggi?" - decía Veigar extrañado

"¿Koggi?" - se extrañaba Singed

"Que gracioso apodo" - comentaba Lulu

"¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?" - preguntaba Elise lanzandoles una mirada asesina

"Nos hemos quedado como tu" - decía Singed intentando moverse

"Como yo no, yo puedo moverme" - decía la jungla con una risita

"Voy a arrancarte esas patas de araña, viuda negra" - le amenazo el brujo

"Vamos Koggi, voy a darte el bufo rojo" - dijo la mujer agarrando de la mano a Kog'maw y pasando completamente de lo que le decía el mago

"Nota mental, destruir la Isla de las Sombras" - se dijo asi mismo Veigar

"Ejem, Thresh, ejem" - le recordó Singed

"De acuerdo, destruir el Bosque Retorcido" - corrigio el mago

"Oye, Singed, ¿cuanto dura tu adhesivo especial?" - pegunto la bruja

"Es una mezcla nueva, calculo de alrededor de una hora" - dijo el químico orgulloso

Veigar se quedo mirando fríamente a su compañero, obviamente a el no le hacia gracia

"Bueno, ¿como os va la vida?" - pregunto nada más verle la cara

"¿Crees que tengo cara de que me vaya bien?" - le devolvió la pregunta

"Veigar, no te enfades tanto, algún día nos reiremos de cuando Singed nos dejo pegados en la linea de bot" - le dijo Lulu con una sonrisa

"No creo que ese día llegue pronto" - respondió el hechicero

El tiempo pasaba, una hora concretamente, y los súbditos aun no habían derribado los nexos, quedaba bastante para que terminara el día


	202. Las Crónicas de Lulu

Veigar y Lulu aun se encontraban atrapados en el pegamento de Singed, este había logrado liberarse, marchándose en busca de ayuda

"Apenas puedo moverme..." - se quejaba Lulu

"A mi también...." - intento decir el brujo

Para sorpresa del mago este se había despegado, podía mover la cintura y sus brazos, era más de lo que podía antes

"Interesante" - decía el brujo mientras movía sus manos

"Que bien, ahora puedes buscar ayuda" - le dijo la chica sonriendo

El brujo se quedo callado, segundos después le miro de arriba a abajo

"¿Pa-pasa algo Veigi?" - pregunto la chica algo colorada

"No veo razones para ir a por ayuda.... te tengo justo donde quiero...." - dijo mirándole fijamente

"Pe-pero...." - sus palabras fueron cortadas por un beso de parte del hechicero

En esa posición el brujo podía hacer lo que quisiera, le agarraba fuertemente la espalda mientras la besaba y luego empezó a agarrarle uno de sus pechos

"¡Ve-veigar! ¡Alguien nos podría ver!" - le dijo la chica intentando mirar de un lado a otro

"¿Me ves con cara de que me importe eso?" - pregunto con una sonrisa de maldad

El guante de hierro del yordle empezó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones del traje de Lulu, solo se detuvo cuando.....

"¡Lulu! ¡¿Qué es eso qué estas escribiendo?!" - grito el hechicero

"Es solo... un recordatorio...." - respondió la bruja sonriendo

"¡Que recordatorio ni que yordle muerto! ¡Esa es otra estúpida historia!" - grito enfadado

"No es estúpido, esta basado en hechos reales" - dijo algo sonrojada

"¡Esos no son hechos reales! ¡Ademas yo nunca hablaría así!" - grito con rabia

"Eso es lo que tu te crees...." - dijo mirando hacia otro lado

"¡¿Has dicho algo?!" - grito con mucho enfado

"Yo creo que estoy empezando a sobrar aquí....." - susurro Singed

En ese momento Elise y Kog'maw volvieron a entrar en la linea

"¿Aun seguís pegados?" - pregunto Kog'maw extrañado

"Por lo visto mi adhesivo es tan bueno que su durabilidad no conoce límites" - respondió el químico

"El puñetazo que te voy a dar tras salir de aquí si que no conocerá límites" - replico el brujo

Elise avanzo un poco hacia ellos y recogió una libreta que había en el suelo

"¿Qué es esto?" - pregunto la mujer araña

"¡Eso no es nada!" - grito el maestro del mal

"Es una historia que he creado, la llamo Las Crónicas de Lulu" - explico el hada orgullosa

"Un titulo algo raro aunque parece divertido" - dijo Elise mientras lo abría

La jungla empezó a leer la historia, a medida que lo hacia su cara cambio de alegre a seria y poco después a una cara rojiza

"¿De verdad hiciste esas cosas?" - pregunto Elise algo nerviosa

"¡Esas cosas son mentiras!" - grito el hechicero

"¿Incluida la parte del cetro y el sombrero?" - pregunto la mujer araña

Al oír eso Veigar lanzo una mirada de sorpresa a la bruja

"Tal vez no todo este basado en hechos reales...." - dijo Lulu mirando hacia otro lado

"Bueno... sea lo que sea os dejamos aquí...." - dijo Elise mientras se marchaba agarrando la mano de Kog'maw

Veigar consiguió llevarse la mano a la cara con decepción, ojala pudiera cambiar la historia


	203. Noche de Terror

Nuestra historia empieza en la mansión de Veigar, es de noche y dos personas estan observándola desde el exterior

"¿Es esa la casa, Wes?" - pregunto uno de ellos

"Tiene que serla, es la única por esta zona" - le respondió el otro

Wes tenia el pelo corto y negro, llevaba unos pantalones marrones y camisa, el otro era pelirrojo, con el pelo corto y una camiseta de manga corta

"Vamos Edgar, tenemos que conseguir ese libro" - le dijo a su compañero

"¿No crees que puede ser peligroso?" - pregunto Edgar

"Si no conseguimos ese libro estamos muertos" - le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

Ambos fueron a la entrada principal, el pelirrojo saco un estuche con varias herramientas

"Date prisa, dicen que este yordle tiene mal humor" - le dijo Wes

"Eso solo va a hacer que....." - Edgar fue interrumpido conforme la puerta se abrió sola

"Vaya, has sido rápido" - le felicito su compañero

"Yo no he....." - intento explicarle antes de que entrara

Ambos cruzaron la entrada, todo se encontraba realmente oscuro

"No puedo ver nada con tanta oscuridad" - dijo Wes

"Tal vez deberías irnos" - le decía el pelirrojo

"Edgar, si no robamos ese libro...." - le replico intentando no levantar la voz

En ese momento una luz se ilumino en el salón, era un brillo que parpadeaba en la oscuridad

"¿Qué es eso?" - pregunto Wes acercándose

"Wes, no vayas, seguro que es peligroso" - le advirtió su amigo

"Cállate Edgar, sera solo un momen..." - antes de terminar la frase la luz se había ido - "Que extraña luz, ha desaparecido como si...."

La cara del chico se puso blanca, sus ojos parecían que iban a salirse de sus cuencas

"¿Pasa algo? ¿Wes?" - pregunto extrañado

La pequeña luz apareció a su lado, ahora iluminando lo que parecía ser la cara de un ser escamoso, con muchísimos dientes afilados y con los ojos perdidos

"¡Ahhhhh!"- grito el hombre al ver a esa cosa mirarlo

"Wes, calla, nos van a....." - el pelirrojo se callo al escuchar pisadas desde el pasillo

La pequeña luz que iluminaba se fue de repente, sumergiendoles nuevamente en la oscuridad, Edgar se asomo al pasillo y vio una pequeña figura avanzar

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" - pensó el individuo

El chico volvió a mirar, se encontró delante suya la cara de una niña con parte de su cara reventada y con una sonrisa 

"¿Eres tu mi mama?" - le pregunto con una voz ronca

"¡Ahhhhhhh!" - el chico grito al ver esa cosa, luego resvalo y se cayo al suelo

Estaba sentado sobre un charco de sangre, a su lado se encontraba su amigo descuartizado

"Oh... dios...." - dijo llorando y temblando

"Dios no puede ayudarte" - dijo una voz desde la oscuridad

Veigar apareció delante suya, con sus ojos brillantes y sujetando su cetro

"¡Lo-lo siento... por favor.... no....!" - intento pedirle llorando

"¿Quién te envía?" - pregunto el hechicero

"No puedo decirlo.... solo quería un libro...." - dijo llorando

"Me gusta proteger las cosas que quiero y no me refiero al libro" - 

"¡No puedo decirlo! ¡El me mataría!" - grito de miedo

"Entonces no importa lo que te haga.... hagas lo que hagas ya estas muerto...." - dijo con tono amenazante

Veigar se fue acercando más y más hacia el chico, segundos después se escucho un grito


	204. De metal pesado

Era casi por la mañana, el cielo aun estaba oscurecido pero se podía, un hombre con capa y gran armadura se para delante de la mansión de Veigar

"Hubiera sido venir en persona...." - se dijo así mismo mientras llamaba

El gran hombre llevaba una maza gigantesca en una de sus manos, espero delante de la puerta un buen rato hasta que por fin alguien le abrió

"Has tardado más de lo que esperaba" - dijo el brujo dejandole paso

"¿Como sabias que les había enviado?" - pregunto mientras pasaba

"No todos pueden meter suficiente miedo como para que vengan a robarme, ademas de Thresh" - dijo mientras le llevaba al salón

"Ese segador siempre hablando más de a cuenta" - menciono el caballero mientras tomaba asiento

"Bueno, ¿a qué venia ese intento de robo, Mordekaiser?" - pregunto el mago

El hombre de armadura le miro con sus ojos rojos, probablemente tenia una historia de contar pero el señor del metal no era el típico villano de opereta, no soltaría muchos detalles

"Esos pobres diablos burlaron a la muerte, nadie burla a la muerte" - dijo mirando su lanza

"No me digas, ¿quieres decir que tu les perseguías?" - pregunto Veigar

"No exactamente, yo estuve dispuesto a matarles con mi poder pero quería visitarte y estaba ocupado, les dije que seria más benévolo si venían a pedirte algo" - explico el señor del metal

"Ellos dijeron que les matarías, eso no cuadra bien" - dijo el hechicero con desconfianza

Mordekaiser le miro con sorpresa y luego soltó una ligera risita

"Esos dos creyeron que les perdonaría la vida, suena muy gracioso" - dijo crujiendo sus manos - "A todo esto, ¿donde se encuentran?"

"Digamos que no sobrevivieron a la noche" - dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

"Mejor, un trabajo más que me ahorras" - dijo con tono pensativo

"¿Para qué querías visitarme?" - pregunto el brujo cambiando de tema

"Escuche acerca de cierto hechizo que guardas en tu Morellonomicon, quería preguntarte si podías prestármelo" - le dijo el mago de hierro

"¿Pedir prestado o robar?" - pregunto el mago purpura

"Pedir prestado, cosa que nuestros dos amigos malinterpretaron, con graves consecuencias por lo que veo" - dijo mientras veía aun algunos rastros de sangre

"Antes tenia una simple filosofía, intentaba evitar mi pasado para proteger a una persona, ahora pienso que puedo conservarla siempre y cuando...." - Veigar corto un momento para levantarse

El yordle agarro fuertemente su cetro y se acerco poco a poco a Mordekaiser

"......la gente entienda que yo soy su peor pesadilla" - explico con su voz fría

"Es gracioso, me recuerdas a mi hace tiempo, salvo por un detalle" - dijo mientras se reincorporaba - "¿Puedes prestarme entonces el Morellonomicon?"

"Claro, espera un momento" - dijo marchándose de la sala

El maestro agarro el libro y luego acompaño al maestro de metal hacia la entrada

"Oye Mordekaiser, dijiste que lo único que nos diferenciaba era un detalle, ¿cuál?" - pregunto el hechicero algo extrañado

"Tu eres malvado por malas experiencias pero encontraste a alguien, mi caso fue similar, pero no acabo bien....." - dijo antes de mantener un silencio

El coloso de acero abrió la puerta y empezó a marcharse con sus botas pesadas

"O mueres como un héroe o vives lo suficiente para convertirte en villano....." - dijo alejándose


	205. Caballeros y reyes

Nuestra historia tiene lugar hace años, antes de la formación de Noxus y Demacia, en un reino pequeño

"Señor, un extranjero quiere hablar con usted" - le dijo una de sus sirvientas

"Annia, sabes que no tienes que llamarme señor" - le corrigió el hombre

"Si, lo se" - dijo algo avergonzada mientras se marchaba

El rey llevaba una armadura dorada, corona, capa y un yelmo que ocultaba su rostro

"Buenas emperador, vengo de una tierra lejana solo para verle" - dijo el hombre un con una sonrisa

"¿En serio? ¿quién lo diría?" - dijo el rey con un tono alegre

El extranjero llevaba un traje de bufón negro, con la cara blanca y con el pelo acabando en puntas, la mitad de su cabello era blanco, la otra negra

"¿De donde viene? ¿qué es lo que quiere?" - pregunto con cierto entusiasmo

"Vengo para traerle un mensaje" - dijo mientras desenfundaba unas dagas

"¿Mensaje?" - se preguntaba extrañado

"Es sencillo, este es un reino pequeño, queremos traerle la anti-vida" - dijo sonriente el bufón

En ese momento dos hombres vestidos con unas ropas similares pero purpuras entraron con la sirvienta de antes entre sus manos

"¡Annia!" - grito el rey al verla atrapada

"Ahora vera a lo que me refiero....." - el lunático se limito a sonreír mientras le miraban

Muchos pensamientos pasaban por su mente, el era el Rey, el héroe, no podía perder a la mujer que amaba

"No lo haga, por favor, yo....." - decía nervioso

"No lo has entendido...." - respondió chasqueando los dedos

En un instante sus hombres clavaron las dagas en el pecho de la mujer, quien se desplomo en el suelo

"No.... ¡No!" - grito el rey corriendo hacia la mujer

"Creo que..... no vamos a....." - antes de poder terminar de hablar su corazón dejo de later

El hombre, abatido, se levanto lentamente, con la mente destruida

"Me parece que entiend....." - antes de seguir fue interrumpido el rey, quien le agarraba del cuello

"Acabas de cometer un grave error...." - le dijo el hombre dorado

"¿P-por qu-qué? He-héroe...."- dijo mientras se ahogaba

"Porque has escrito tu destino" - dijo rompiéndole el cuello

Los dos esbirros le miraron atónitos mientras contemplaban la escena

"Vosotros... sois los siguientes...." - dijo con tono amenazante mientras se les acercaba

A partir de ese día el Rey Clover impuso un nuevo reinado de terror, matando a todos aquellos asesinos o delincuentes, hasta llamarse el Señor de los Muertos

Pero inevitablemente su día llego, se gano varios enemigos, los cuales acabaron con el

"¿Donde me hallo?" - pregunto mientras le rodeaba la niebla

"Hola, Clover, soy el Rey Arruinado, señor de inframundo, espero que no te hayas sorprendido mucho pero tu sitio esta aquí" - dijo sin dar muchas explicaciones

"Entiendo, después de todo lo ultimo que recuerdo fue mi risa... y una montaña de cadáveres..." - respondió firmemente

Su armadura se había cambiado por una plateada, con una capa negra y una lanza que ahora portaba pinchos

"Veras, necesito jinetes y tu reputación te precede" - explico el espectro

"¿Jinetes?" - pregunto extrañado

"Necesito un señor de la muerte, a quien no le importe matar a los que les llegue la hora, sin piedad" - señalo la entidad

"Estas de suerte.... si quieres un emperador... lo tienes...." - dijo amenazante el hombre

"Álzate entonces..... Mordeakaiser...." - dijo el Rey Arruinado mientras la niebla rodeaba a su nuevo caballero


	206. Chica ruda

Era un día bastante tranquilo, Veigar había ido a pescar con Rammus y Lulu se había quedado en casa con Pixie, todo prosiguió así asta que llamaron al timbre

"Vamos Pixie, debe de ser Veigar" - dijo la chica mientras daba un salto desde el sofá

"¡Pixie!" - le grito el hada

"Para nada, correr por los pasillos es muy recomendable" - le replico la bruja

Lulu se freno y abrió la puerta, solo para encontrarse a Poppy

"¿Poppy? ¿Eres tu?" - le pregunto extrañada

"Si, soy yo" - dijo mirándola fijamente

Poppy era una yordle amiga de Lulu, ella era conocida por su seriedad, al parecer se habia teñido el pelo un poquito para encajar mejor en la liga, por orden de esta, no es que la chica quisiera

"Te ves muy bien de rubia" - le dijo Lulu sonriendo

"No soy rubia, es color crema" - respondió seriamente

"¿Has venido a enseñarme tu nuevo aspecto?" - le pregunto la chica

"Si, quería saber tu opinión" - respondió Poppy

"Pasa, estaba sola con Pixie, me vendrá bien tu compañía" - le dijo Lulu mientras le ofrecía entrar

"Bueno, si no te importa" - dijo pasando a dentro

Ambas avanzaron hacia el salón, donde se sentaron en el sofá

"¿A qué ha venido el cambio de look?" - pregunto Lulu contenta de verla así

"Los encargados de la liga opinaron que debía cambiar un poquito" - dijo sin mostrar sentimiento alguno

"Por lo que veo ha funcionado bastante bien" - añadió la hechicera

"Si tu lo dices" - respondió la guerrera

Poppy no solo había cambiado su peinado, su piel se veía un poco más estilizada y su armadura era completamente nueva

"¿Has pensado en cambiar de rol o algo parecido?" - pregunto la maga

"Seguiré yendo al carril superior y a la jungla" - respondió manteniendo su forma seria

"¿Cambiaras todos tus objetos de ataque?" - pregunto nuevamente la bruja

"Sera lo más seguro, teniendo en cuenta los nuevos objetos" - dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

"¿Vas a intentar cazar a algún chico?" - pregunto mirándole de reojo

"Lo dudo bastante" - respondió Poppy

Poppy, al contrario que otras yordles no solo era seria, también era muy testaruda, muy pocas veces podían hacerla cambiar de opinión

"Por cierto, ¿como es que Veigar no esta aquí hoy?" - pregunto la guerrillera

"Hoy se ha ido a pescar con Rammus, ¿por qué lo preguntas?" - dijo Lulu con intriga

"Me parece raro verte sola en casa y que no se haya incendiado" - dijo tranquilamente Poppy

"¡No digas eso! ¡Solo paso una vez!" - grito Lulu

"Pixie" - añadió el hada

"¡Pensé que podía usar bien el horno!" - grito totalmente colorada

"Bueno, supongo que yo me tengo que ir" - dijo Poppy levantándose

"¿Seguro? Aun es temprano" - le dijo Lulu

"De aquí a Demacia hay bastante trecho" - respondió mientras se dirigía a la puerta

"Espero que lo pases bien con tu nuevo aspecto" - dijo mientras se despedía

"Si, claro, lo que tu digas" - dijo sin prestarle mucha atención

Poppy empezó a caminar por el sendero que llevaba hacia Demacia

"Cazar algún chico.... soy Poppy, por dios.... a los chicos no les intereso.... ademas aun tengo que buscar al poseedor del martillo...." - murmullaba mientras seguía caminando

La chica siguió andando mientras miraba al suelo sin darse cuenta de que entraba en un cementerio


	207. Alas de justicia

Poppy se encontraba andando por mitad del cementerio, esos lugares no le asustaban a ella por lo que seguía manteniendo su expresión habitual

"Este sitio necesita una redecoración" - mascullo mientras andaba

"No deberías meterte con las casas de la gente" - dijo una voz que venia desde arriba

La yordle levanto la mirada y vio una figura volando en mitad de la niebla

"¿Me estas siguiendo?" - pregunto agarrando el martillo

La criatura descendió desde lo alto y se quedo parado delante de ella, su aspecto era el de una enorme gárgola de colores azul y amarillo

"Ah, eres tu Galio" - dijo sin sorprenderse demasiado

"Te vi desde arriba y se me ocurrió saludar" - dijo el monstruo con una sonrisa

"¿Seguro no querías hacerme nada raro?" - pregunto con desconfianza

"¡¿Por quién me estas tomando?!" - grito Galio algo enfadado

"Era una broma" - dijo seriamente - "Intento ser más graciosa"

"Pues no te funciona" - le respondió la criatura - "¿Te diriges a Demacia?"

"No, voy a Bandle, voy a visitar a Tristana" - le respondió la chica

"Yo tengo que ir al Instituto de guerra, puedo acompañarte" - se ofreció Galio sonriendo

"Si tu quieres" - dijo sin prestarle atención y retomando su viaje

Galio y Poppy se habían conocido hace tiempo, ella inspiro a Galio para que se uniera a la Liga para combatir junto a Demacia

"Veo que te has cambiado el color de pelo" - le decía Galio

"....." - Poppy no respondió ni reacciono

"¿Ese escudo es real o de energía?" - pregunto con curiosidad

".........." 

"Odio el bosque, ni siquiera puedo ver el final" - añadió al ver la entrada

"¿Por qué no te callas?" - le pregunto Poppy

Ese comentario fue igual a que Poppy cogiera su martillo y le golpeara en el estomago

"Solo intentaba hablar sobre algo" - dijo Galio algo decepcionado

"Cuanto antes lleguemos mejor" - dijo mirando fijamente hacia delante

"A veces puedes llegar a ser demasiado seria" - le dijo cruzado de brazos

"Es mi forma de ser" - contesto fríamente

"Eso no es malo, de hecho es parte de tu encanto" - dijo sonriendo

"¿Has dicho algo? No estaba prestando atención" - le dijo la guerrillera

"No, no decía nada" - añadió con una mueca de decepción

Ambos llegaron a la bifurcación, donde ambos debían tomar caminos diferentes

"Nos vemos en la grieta" - dijo Galio despidiéndose

"Si tu lo dices" - respondió Poppy

Galio se marcho, emprendiendo el vuelo, por su lado Poppy se fue por la senda hasta llegar a Bandle, una vez allí fue derecha hacia la casa de Tristana

"Poppy, estabas tardando en llegar" - le recibió la artillera alegremente

"Me encontré a alguien por el camino" - dijo mientras entraba

Ambas pasaron al salón de Tristana, donde bebieron un poco de te

"Te queda muy bien el nuevo aspecto, seguro que así sacaras mejor tus encantos" - le dijo Tristana mirándola de reojo

"¿Encantos?" - se pregunto Poppy así misma

En ese momento recordó cuando estaba con Galio y fue entonces cuando entendió lo que le había dicho el guardián de piedra, segundos después de su nariz empezó a salir un poco de sangre

"¡Poppy! ¡Estas sangrando!" - grito Tristana mientras se levantaba para buscar servilletas

"¿Sangrando?" - se pregunto mientras se tocaba la nariz - "Si, eso parece"

La pequeña guerrera se quedo pensando un poco y finalmente hizo algo que no hacia desde hace años, esbozo una sonrisa


	208. ¿Por qué a mí?

Era un día normal en la mansión de Veigar, este se encontraba en el salón, con un libro de magia negra, a su lado se encontraba Lulu

"Reparar jarrones rotos.... seguros dentales.... levitar mermelada.... ¡aquí esta! como resucitar a los muertos, paso uno...." - leía antes de que llamaran a la puerta

"Están llamando al timbre" - puntuó Lulu

"Gracias, señorita obvia" - le decía el brujo mientras se levantaba

El hechicero fue hasta la entrada, segundos después volvió con una caja de cartón que coloco sobre la mesita del salón

"¿Qué es eso?" - pregunto Lulu con curiosidad

"Parece un paquete, viene incluida una carta" - dijo Veigar mientras la abría - "Hola Veigar, me ha llegado un nuevo cargamento de vinos así que he pensado en darte uno como buen rival honorable que has sido en el Abismo de los Lamentos, firmado Gragas"

"¿Te lo ha traído Gragas?" - pregunto la chica extrañada

"Esta mañana tuve una pelea junto a el allí, tres de nuestro equipo tuvieron problemas para llegar" - explico el brujo mientras sacaba la botella

"¿Vas a beberte eso?" - pregunto la bruja

"Yo no soy de beber vino, seguramente la guardare" - dijo metiendola de nuevo en la caja

"¿No vas a preguntarme si quiero?" - pregunto Lulu con los brazos cruzados

"Si tu no bebes, que vas a querer" - dijo mientras levantaba la caja

"¡Si que bebo!" - grito algo molesta

Veigar vio su reacción y sonrió, hoy iba a divertirse un poco

"En ese caso, ¿quieres un poco?" - pregunto mientras chasqueaba los dedos, haciendo aparecer delante de ella un vaso

"Bueno.... es que hoy...." - intento evadirse Lulu

"No, no, a ti te gusta mucho, toma un poco" - dijo sirviendole un poco de vino

Lulu agarro el vaso y se lo acerco lentamente, con las manos temblando, tardo bastante en tomárselo

"¿Esta bueno?" - pregunto el brujo sonriente

El mago esperaba ver a Lulu haciendo tonterías pero en su lugar ella se quedo mirándole

"Lulu, ¿pasa algo?" - pregunto extrañado

"Veigi... ¡hip!" - dijo mientras se le acercaba

La hada tenia los ojos brillantes y la cara roja, de un color distinto de cuando se avergonzaba

"¡Lulu! ¡Estate quieta!" - le ordeno el hechicero

"Quiero... lamerte... ¡hip!" - dijo mientras le tocaba la cara

"¡No digas tonterías y bájate!" - le grito muy nervioso

La bruja empezó a lamerle la cara, o lo que quedaba de ella, cosa que hizo que el mago se enrojeciera un poco, no demasiado

"Ahora tu barrigita...." - dijo mientras desabrochaba su chaqueta

"¡Estate quieta de una vez!" - le grito el brujo tratando de impedírselo

En circunstancias normales a el no le hubiera molestado que la chica hiciera ese tipo de cosas pero ella estaba obviamente borracha y Veigar no quería aprovecharse de ella

"Si alguien nos ve así...." - dijo antes de ver a Rammus

El armadurillo estaba enfrente suya, de pie, se quedo allí por escasos segundos antes de retroceder marcha atrás, como si no hubiera visto nada

"¡Rammus! ¡Lulu, ves lo que has hecho!" - le grito el mago enfadado

Veigar miro a la chica, solo para encontrársela dormida

"Si que le afecta rápido el alcohol" - dijo llevándose las manos a la cara

El hechicero intento quitársela de encima pero le era imposible, ante esta situación decidió dejarla así un rato más, total, lo peor ya había pasado


	209. El poder del cosmos

A diferencia de otras historias esta inicia de noche, Veigar se encuentra en el salón, leyendo un poco frente a la chimenea

"La noche esta resultando demasiado tranquila" - mascullo Veigar mientras dejaba su lectura

El hechicero se cruzo de brazos y miro fijamente al fuego, como si estuviera esperando a que algo pasara en la habitación

"Ahora seguramente entrara Lulu gritando" - dijo en voz baja mientras miraba hacia el pasillo

"¡Veigar! ¡No encuentro a Pixie!" - grito Lulu entrando en la sala

"Y seguramente algún campeón o individuo aleatorio aparecerá tras mi ventana" - dijo girando la cabeza hacia el otro lado

Detrás de la ventana estaba Bardo, mirando fijamente a Veigar y saludándolo con la mano

"Decenas de personas y viene ese bicho raro...." - mascullo con decepción

"¿Qué crees que hace ahí Bardo?" - pregunto la chica

"No pienso entregarle mi cetro si es eso lo que quiere" - dijo agarrando su utensilio

"¿Aun sigues enfadado por eso?" - pregunto Lulu, para ella era un simple cetro

"El cetro es mi principal fuente de poder, contiene el poder del espacio infinito...." - dijo mientras lo miraba - "¡Y nadie me lo va a arrebatar!"

"Te quejas mucho, anda y ve a hacer las paces con el" - le dijo la bruja algo malhumorada 

"Claro que si, y luego iremos a golosinas en la calle de la piruleta" - dijo el brujo con sarcasmo

"¡¿De verdad?!" - pregunto Lulu entusiasmada

"No, era sarcasmo" - le respondió Veigar decepcionado

Lulu puso una cara de cachorrito triste al mago

"Pensándolo mejor voy a ver que quiere el semi-dios ese o lo que sea" - dijo dándose la vuelta

El brujo fue hacia la ventana sujetando fuertemente su cetro y luego la abrió

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" - pregunto malhumorado

"....." - Bardo señalo el jardín de la mansión

"¿El jardín? ¿Qué le pasa?" - pregunto extrañado

"....." - el ente empezó a dar saltitos hacia el centro del jardín

Veigar y Lulu siguieron al caminante, conforme lo hacían varios Meeps empezaron a andar alrededor suya, iluminándoles el camino

"Bonito espectáculo" - comento la chica sonriente

"Los he visto mejores en el circo" - replico el mago con los brazos cruzados

Bardo miro al maestro del mal y señalo su cetro de poder

"Lo sabia, solo quiere el cetro" - se quejo el brujo enfadado

"Veigi, deja de quejarte tanto" - le dijo la hechicera

"¡No me llames Veigi!" - grito Veigar

El caminante señalo de nuevo el cetro y luego cambio la dirección de donde apuntaba, ahora apuntaba al cielo

"¿El cielo? ¿Qué pasa con el cie....." - sus palabras se cortaron cuando levanto la mirada

En ese momento los tres observaron como una especie de meteorito estaba cayendo lentamente hacia las montañas

"¿Un meteorito?" - se pregunto Lulu mientras lo veía caer

"No venia a molestar.... venia a buscar ayuda....." - dijo el brujo mientras observaba la estrella

"Veigar, ¿pasa algo?" - le pregunto la chica

"No, no es nada" - dijo girándose hacia Bardo - "¿Quieres nuestra ayuda?"

El caminante agito la cabeza en señal de negación

"Veigar creo que lo que quiere es que busquemos ayuda" - comento Lulu pensativa

"No digas tonterías, nosotros podemos hacernos cargo" - respondió el brujo

Bardo escucho su frase y volvió a menear la cabeza en señal de negación

"Pobre Bardo.... no has visto de lo que soy capaz...."


	210. Colisión

Bardo y los yordles se encontraban en el jardín de Veigar, donde observan como el meteorito iba cayendo en dirección a las montañas

"Bueno, lo primero sera llegar a la montaña" - se decía así mismo el brujo

"¿Quieres que cree un portal?" - le pregunto la chica

"Sera lo mejor, así llegaremos más depri....." - intento decir el mago

El caminante había usado su Periplo Mágico, creando un túnel hacia la montaña

"Eso también podría servir" - dijo el hechicero cruzándose de brazos

"Es como un tobogán, vamos a montarnos" - dijo entusiasmada

Los tres campeones se trasladaron hacia la montaña a través del túnel luminoso, Bardo fue el primero en llegar seguido de Lulu y Veigar

"....." - el caminante se cruzo de brazos y se quedo mirando al yordle

"¿Le pasa algo?" - pregunto el brujo

"Creo que esta esperando a que ocurra algo" - añadió Lulu

"¿Espera que destruya el meteorito?" - pregunto extrañado

"....." - Bardo asintió con la cabeza

"Aun esta demasiado alto, tenemos que esperar a que baje un poco" - explico el mago

Veigar se sentó en una roca a esperar un poco

"¿Seguro que sabes lo que haces?" - pregunto Lulu algo preocupada

"¿Cuando han fallado alguno de mis planes?" - pregunto Veigar algo indignado

"Cuando quisiste robar la nave nodriza, cuando intentaste matar a Teemo, cuando pretendiste cambiar el pasado, cuando dijiste que nunca acabaría conquistandote, cuando...." - empezó a contar Lulu con sus manos

"Vale, ya capto la idea, igualmente muchos han dado resultado" - subrayo el mago algo enfadado

"Dime uno que no implique una pelea con otro campeón" - le dijo Lulu

"Emmm.... ¿sin peleas?.... espera... ¡soy un villano! ¡¿como esperas que no pelee?!" - grito el brujo enfadado

Bardo observaba todo cruzado de brazos, de vez en cuando echaba una mirada al meteorito, que cada vez se acercaba más

"Cuando domine el mundo veras como si que habré vencido" - siguió hablando el maestro del mal

"Veigar, deberías destruir el meteorito ya" - dijo Lulu cambiando de tema

"Que fácil es para ti cambiar de tema" - dijo mientras se levantaba

El caminante ando hacia Veigar y empezó a señalar el meteorito

"Si, claro, lo que tu digas" - dijo el hechicero con voz fría

Veigar empezó a concentrar una gran cantidad de magia en un solo ataque

"Veigar....." - le nombro con algo de preocupación

"Puede que no siempre funcionen mis planes pero ¿alguna vez te he defraudado?" - pregunto con una sonrisa malvada

El meteorito se encontraba cada vez más cerca, fue en ese momento que este lanzo su Estallido Primordial contra la estrella, el Estallido absorbió su fuerza cósmica haciendo que explotara

Los pedazos del meteorito quedaron reducidos al tamaño de la cabeza de un chihuahua

"...." - Bardo se quedo asombrado (o eso parecía, no se leer bien sus expresiones)

"No ha sido tan dificil, me esperaba algo peor" - dijo bastante sorprendido

"Bien, ahora a buscar a Pixie" - le dijo Lulu agarrándolo del brazo

"¿Como? Pero estoy cansado y la mansión esta lejos, búscala tu" - le dijo mirando hacia otro lado

"Porfaaaaaa" - le pedía con cara de cachorrita

Mientras los dos seguían hablando Bardo observaba el cetro de Veigar, tenia mucho poder pero si lo poseía el brujo este sabría utilizarlo


	211. Problemas de tamaño

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 5 de la "Saga del Pequeño Veigar"

Era una mañana tranquila, Veigar se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá del salón, se había quedado frito viendo algún programa en la televisión

"¡Veigar!" - gritaba Lulu entrando en la habitación

La bruja se paro de pronto cuando vio al mago durmiendo en el sofá

"Esta dormido, sera mejor que no le moleste" - dijo sentándose en el sofá

"¡Pixie!" - chillo el hada

"No, no quiero despertarle, me gusta ver su cara cuando duerme" - respondió la chica

Desde su punto de vista la cara del yordle no podía ser vista, se la tapaba su sombrero.... no entiendo su comentario así que dejemoslo.....

"Ademas tengo que practicar con mis hechizos" - dijo agarrando un libro que había en la mesa

"Pixie" - le dijo el hada revoloteando

"No, no tengo tiempo para jugar" - dijo señalandole con su bastón

"Piiixiieee" - le decía el hada como burla

"¡No digas eso de el!" - grito Lulu lanzandole un rayo con su bastón

El hada se aparto, haciendo que el rayo golpeara a Veigar, este empezó a rodearse de una magia verde y empezó a menguar, haciéndose más pequeño

"¡No! ¡Veigar! Que he hecho" - decía preocupada

"Pixie" - dijo el hada posándose en su hombro

"No me eches la culpa, tu esquivaste el rayo, no te habría afectado" - le respondió la chica

"¿Por qué hacéis tanto ruido?" - pregunto el brujo, despertándose

Veigar se recompuso aun algo adormilado y miro sus pies

"¿Por qué el sofá es más gran...." - dejo de hablar cuando vio que la habitación era enorme

"Veigar, te lo puedo explicar" - le dijo Lulu nerviosa

El hechicero vio a Lulu enorme, muchísimo más grande y el en cambio pequeñísimo

"Lulu.... ¡¿qué me has hecho?!" - grito enfadado

"¡Pixie!" - grito el hada al brujo

"Quería lanzarle un hechizo a Pixie y...." - las palabras de Lulu fueron interrumpidas

"¡Te tengo dicho que no uses magia dentro de casa!" - grito malhumorado

"¡Lo siento mucho Veigi!" - grito la chica con los ojos llorosos

"¡No me llames Veigi! ¡Y devuélveme a mi tamaño normal!" - le ordeno el brujo

Lulu agarro su bastón y apunto hacia el mago

"¡Crecimiento Salvaje!" - grito mientras un rayo de color distinto le impactaba

El cuerpo del hechicero empezó a crecer, sin embargo los rayos de colores cambiaron a los del primer conjuro, reduciéndolo al mismo tamaño

"¡No ha funcionado!" - grito el brujo al ver la habitación

"De-debe de haberse contrarrestado con el anterior conjuro" - dijo nerviosa

"¡¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?!" - le grito el mago

"Yo.. yo.... ¡no lo se!" - grito la chica antes de empezar a llorar

Veigar estaba enfadado, muy enfadado con ella, muchos se metían con el por ser pequeño, ahora iba a convertirse en el hazmerreír de la liga

"¡Para de llorar!" - le grito el mago - "Iremos a ver a Viktor, tal vez el sepa como deshacer esto"

El mago salto desde el sofá, luego empezó a correr en dirección hacia el pasillo

"Veigar, espera, ten cuidado" - le decía la bruja yendo detrás de el

"Quédate donde estas, bastante has hecho ya" - dijo el mago, recriminandola

Lulu se quedo en la posición donde estaba, sentándose en el suelo y tapándose la cara con sus rodillas, solo podía pensar en lo que había hecho

"Pixie" - le dijo el hada intentando calmarla

"No, el tiene razón, solo espero que no me odie...." - dijo con la cara tapada


	212. Pequeño maestro del mal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 5 de la "Saga del Pequeño Veigar"

Era por la mañana, Lulu se encontraba andando por Piltover, andaba por una larga calle mirando las tiendas, luego fue a una pequeña plaza y se sentó en uno de los bancos

"No consigo encontrar el laboratorio" - dijo la chica cansada

Lulu agarro su bolso y de dentro saco a un Veigar pequeñito

"Deberías limpiar eso más a menudo" - le dijo el hechicero

"No tenia pensado llevar nada vivo ahí" - dijo con los mofletes hinchados y mirando hacia otro lado

"De todos modos, ¿qué hacemos en una plaza?" - pregunto el mago extrañado

"Aun no he encontrado el laboratorio, no es tan fácil" - dijo respirando hondo

"¡Eso es porque es un laboratorio secreto!" - grito el brujo

"¡Entonces como quieres que lo encuentre!" - le respondió la chica

"Solo tienes que encontrar a Viktor, luego cuéntale el resto" - le explico el brujo

"¿Y como quieres que le..." - antes de terminar la frase vio a Viktor corriendo delante suya

"Mira, ahí esta" - señalo el yordle

Viktor estaba siendo perseguido por Jayce y Caitlyn

"¡Detente Viktor!" - le gritaba el hombre del martillo

"¡No escaparas!" - grito Caitlyn disparandole

"¡¿Queréis ver como lo hago?!" - pregunto el científico mientras les lanzaba su Rayo de la Muerte

Los héroes esquivaron el rayo, luego siguieron avanzando hacia el

"¿Osáis enfrentaros a mi poder?" - dijo Viktor usando su Campo Gravitacional

"No vas a escapar" - dijo Jayce esquivando el campo

Jayce se lanzo a atacar al científico, sin embargo este se aparto en el momento del impacto haciendo que golpeara una boca de riego

"La fuerza bruta no te servirá de nada" - dijo lanzandole una descarga eléctrica

El justiciero de Piltover, que estaba mojado, sufrió el voltaje de su enemigo, cayendo al suelo

"¡Jayce!" - grito la sheriff

"¡Sabia que no tardarías en caer ante mi!" - dijo Viktor riendo

En ese momento un disparo de Caitlyn destruyo su tercer brazo

"¿Otra vez el brazo? Lo acababa de reparar" - dijo el científico mientras lo recogía del suelo

"Rindete Viktor" - le ordeno la sheriff

"Creo que voy a pasar" - dijo antes de pulsar un botón de su brazalete

Una nube de humo se levanto sobre toda la plaza, permitiendo a Viktor escapar hacia los callejones

"¿Donde esta Viktor?" - preguntaba Jayce todavía aturdido

"Se ha escapado, pero ya lo atraparemos" - contesto la mujer de morado

Mientras tanto, Viktor se encuentra en uno de los callejones de Piltover

"Despistarles ha sido muy fácil, como un jue...." - se decía así mismo Viktor

"¡Viktor! ¡Espera!" - gritaba una chica detrás suya

"¿Como? ¿Quién?" - se preguntaba el científico extrañado

"Soy yo, Lulu" - le decía la yordle adelantándose

"¿Lulu? ¿Qué haces aquí en Piltover?" - le pregunto el doctor

"He tenido un pequeño problema con Veigar" - dijo Lulu sacando con cuidado al mago de su bolso

Viktor en principio estaba sorprendido, se acerco para verlo mejor y luego se rasco la cabeza

"¿Otro de tus planes ha fallado?" - pregunto el científico

"¡No he sido yo, imbécil!" - grito el brujo enojado

"Relájate un poco y pasemos a mi laboratorio, encontraremos algo" - dijo mientras tocaba uno de los botones de su cinturón

En ese momento el muro que estaba en frente de ellos se abrió, permitiendo que el científico y Lulu pasaran a través de un largo pasillo, al final de el se encontraba el laboratorio de Viktor


	213. ¡Con la ciencia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 5 de la "Saga del Pequeño Veigar"

Lulu y Veigar se encontraban en el laboratorio de Viktor, el yordle había sido encogido por su novia y llevado a Piltover

"Entonces dices que fue hecho con magia, ¿no?" - pregunto mientras le observaba

"Si, se supone que a Pixie no tenia que hacerle nada" - añadió la chica

"Si pero no vas a compararme a un hada con un yordle" - le dijo el científico

"Bueno.... Veigar dice que yo soy su hada...." - dijo algo colorada

"¡Lulu! ¡Concéntrate en lo que te dice!" - le grito el brujo

"Podría devolverle a su tamaño pero en algún momento la magia puede volver" - conjeturo Viktor

"Normalmente mis hechizos de tamaño duran pocos segundos" - le dijo Lulu

"Bien, creo que puedo ayudarte" - afirmo el científico de Zaun

"¿En serio? ¿Como?" - pregunto la yordle

"¡Con la ciencia!" - grito Viktor alzando la mano

"Cállate ya y haz algo" - dijo Veigar cortandole el rollo

Viktor coloco a Veigar encima de un peso para ver su densidad y masa

"Segundo esto sigues manteniendo tu peso, es raro, antes he podido levantarte de forma normal" - dijo Viktor extrañado

El científico cogió un microscopio y puso en el uno de los guantes del mago

"Las moléculas de tu cuerpo parecen estar inestables, seguramente la magia de Lulu se mezclo con la tuya" - dijo mientras sacaba un cuaderno

"¿Mezclarse con mi magia?" - pregunto Lulu confundida

"Tu usas magia normal pero Veigar esta acostumbrado a la magia negra" - le explico el doctor

"Eso es un buen cuento, ahora dime como puedo volverme normal" - le exigió el brujo

"No seas tan impaciente, esto no se hace en cuestión de minutos, me hacen falta cálculos y elaborar el remedio, Shurima no se construyo en un día" - dijo Viktor algo enfadado

"Veigar no te quejes, encima de que nos esta haciendo el favor" - le dijo Lulu al brujo

"Perdona si tengo prisa.... ¡en volver a mi tamaño real!" - grito enfadado el brujo

"Deberías haberle visto cuando nos conocimos, siempre despreciaba la ciencia y ahora mírale, viniendo a mi laboratorio en busca de ayuda" - le comento Viktor a la chica

"¡Suficiente! ¡Estaré esperando en la otra sala!" - grito el brujo indignado

Viktor abrió un pequeño disco y luego se sentó junto al ordenador

"¿Qué estas buscando?" - pregunto Lulu curiosa

"Veigar usa magia estelar, puede que la energía cósmica sea la clave, después de todo el la lleva usando desde hace años" - dijo mientras tecleaba en su ordenador

"Es probable, a Veigi le gusta mucho la astronomía" - dijo sonriente

"Deberías ir a hablar con el, le veo algo afectado por lo de su tamaño" - le menciono el científico

"¿Afectado? ¿Por qué crees eso?" - pregunto la chica

"Veigar es un villano que impone respeto a los yordles y a varios campeones, sin embargo se burlan mucho de el por su tamaño" - le explico el doctor

"¿Por qué yo? Yo soy quien le volvió pequeño, deberías ir tu" - le respondió Lulu, se notaba que se sentía culpable

"Yo necesito terminar los cálculos, además creo que se abrirá más contigo que conmigo...." - dijo volviendo a su ordenador

"Si de verdad piensas eso...." - dijo Lulu antes de irse a buscarlo

"Yordles, nunca les entenderé" - dijo Viktor mientras escribía, luego miro una foto suya con un invocador - "Solo le estoy devolviendo el favor, Griffin"


	214. Toda la vida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 5 de la "Saga del Pequeño Veigar"

Lulu acababa de salir de la sala donde Viktor trabajaba para buscar a Veigar, no fue muy difícil encontrarlo pues estaba sentado frente a un espejo

"¿Pasa algo Veigar?" - le pregunto la chica

"Estoy impaciente por recuperar mi aspecto" - le respondió el brujo

"Viktor ya esta trabajando en como devolverte a tu tamaño, solo tienes que esperar" - le dijo la chica

"......." - el mago se quedo callado mirando con decepción su reflejo

La bruja agarro una silla cercana y se sentó, poniendo sus ojos a la altura del yordle

"Sabes, desde hace mucho tiempo la gente se ha metido con mi tamaño" - dijo el hechicero

"Yo nunca lo he hecho" - le intento animar la maga

"Es difícil ser un villano y que te tomen en serio con este aspecto" - dijo desilusionado

"Aun asi has conseguido que mucha gente te tenga miedo" - subrayo la chica

"Si, pero, ¿ahora qué? ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?" - pregunto Veigar mirándose las manos

"No hables como si fueras a estar así toda la vida, pronto volverás a ser normal" - le intento animar la hada

"Eso dice Viktor pero.... ¿y si me quedo así?" - pregunto el hechicero preocupado

"Puedes emplear subalternos" - le propuso lo mismo

"¿Y usar un armadurillo para mis maléficos planes? Paso" - dijo mientras pensaba en ello

"También podrías jubilarte, así podrías pasar mas tiempo conmigo y con Pixie" - le comento sonriente

"No te ofendas pero eso suena (bababui) aterrador" - respondió fríamente

"Suena aterrador pero al menos nos seguirás teniendo a los Emisarios, a tus amigos y a mi" - le dijo sonriendo

El brujo esbozo una leve sonrisa y luego se volteo para mirar a Lulu

"Aunque tendremos problemas en......" - dijo colorada mientras le miraba

"¡Deja de pensar en eso!" - le grito el brujo colorado

La bruja comprendía un poco a Veigar, la mayoría de las veces la gente se metía con los yordles por su estatura, aun habitando en un mundo de ciencia y de magia

"¿Crees que Viktor te ha mirado mal?" - pregunto de repente la chica

"No, me ha mirado como siempre" - le respondió el brujo

"¿Crees que los Emisarios del Mal o Rammus te mirarían mal?" - volvió a preguntar la yordle

"No, ellos tampoco lo harían, ¿por qué lo preguntas?" - le dijo extrañado

"Si a ellos no les importa, que mas da lo que piense el resto" - dijo con una sonrisa

El hechicero sonrió por un momento, luego se levanto y fue hacia donde estaba ella

"Sabes, esa es una de las cosas por las que te quiero" - dijo en voz baja

"¿Qué has dicho?" - pregunto mirándole fijamente

"He dicho que me lleves a donde esta Viktor, es hora de recuperar mi tamaño" - le dijo fríamente

"Pídemelo por favor" - le dijo la chica mirando hacia otro lado

"Paso, iré andando yo mismo" - dijo Veigar bajándose del mueble

El brujo se fue corriendo hacia la entrada del laboratorio antes de que Lulu le cogiera con las manos y lo colocara en su sombrero

"Venga Veigi, vamos a ver si esta listo" - dijo Lulu contenta

"No me llames Veigi...." - dijo el brujo algo molesto

El hada, acompañada del pequeño maestro del mal, fue hacia el laboratorio de Viktor, esperando a que hubiera encontrado una solución para su hechizo


	215. Orden natural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 5 de la "Saga del Pequeño Veigar"

Los yordles y Viktor se encontraban en la sala de operaciones del científico con el maestro del mal en una camilla de tamaño normal

"¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?" - pregunto la chica curiosa

"Le voy a disparar con mi arma experimental" - explico Viktor

"¿De verdad crees que eso funcionara?" - pregunto el brujo

"Por supuesto.... creo.... la energía cósmica debería devolverte a tu tamaño" - dijo mientras conectaba algunos enchufes

"¿Y si empiezo a aumentar demasiado de tamaño?" - pregunto el mago

"Entonces te haremos más pequeño invirtiendo el rayo" - respondió Viktor

"¿Y si haciendo eso le dejamos demasiado pequeño?" - pregunto la chica

"Tengo una idea ¿Y si dejáis de poner pegas?" - les dijo el científico

Viktor agarro lo que parecía ser una pistola, esta tenia algunos cables conectados a un pequeño generador de energía

"¿Ese chisme lo has probado antes?" - pregunto el brujo

"Obviamente es la primera vez, ahora empieza a contar hasta tres" - dijo el científico

"Uno...." - antes de que Veigar terminara de contar el científico le dio con el rayo

"Tres..." - dijo soltando el gatillo

El maestro del mal se encontraba rodeado de una magia blanca, la cual empezó a hacer que aumentara de tamaño hasta su altura normal

"La próxima vez que hagas eso te mato" - le amenazo Veigar enfadado

"Sabes, un gracias también hubiera valido" - le respondió Viktor

"¡Veigar! ¡Vuelves a ser normal!" - grito Lulu abrazándolo

"Lulu..... no puedo.... respirar...." - dijo el brujo casi sin aire

"Te dije que podía devolverte a tu estado normal" - dijo Viktor con orgullo tomando asiento

"Hombre, se nota que conseguir lo has conseguido" - le decía Veigar mientras se despegaba a Lulu de su brazo

"¿Tenias alguna duda al respecto?" - le pregunto el científico mirándole fijamente

"Te mentiría si te dijera que no" - le contesto tomando asiento

"Muchas gracias por restaurar a mi Veigi" - le dijo Lulu sonriente

"No me llames Veigi" - le decía el brujo fríamente

"De nada, consideralo un favor devuelto" - dijo cruzado de brazo

"Lo que tu digas" - respondió el maestro del mal

En ese momento un pitido se escucho venir desde las computadoras de Viktor

"Me llama el trabajo, ahora si no os importa... fuera de mi laboratorio....." - les dijo Viktor señalando la salida

Lulu y Veigar se fueron hacia el exterior, dejando al científico solo en la sala, este va hacia las computadoras donde tiene los datos de Veigar

"Es curioso, la estructura de Veigar tenia más energía cósmica de la habitual, eso fue lo que causo que menguara, no fue el hechizo de Lulu" - se dijo así mismo confundido

Viktor se levanto y observo en uno de sus monitores la caída de un meteorito

"La energia venia de un meteorito, ¿pero de donde salio este?" - se pregunto Viktor

Mientras tanto en una dimensión un poco lejana un científico de piel verde observa a Lulu y Veigar a través de un portal

"¿Como ha ido la prueba?" - pregunta una voz desde lejos

"Bien, el portal ha funcionado y el meteorito ha entrado en contacto con su universo" - informo el científico

"Bien hecho Heimerdinger, pronto entrare en contacto con ese mundo" - dijo sonriente

"¿Qué pretende hacer cuando eso suceda?" - pregunto extrañado

"Ya lo veras, Heimerdinger" - dijo la voz, revelándose como un Veigar vestido de morado - "Ya lo veras"


	216. Gankeo Fatal

Era un día tranquilo en la Grieta del Invocador, Veigar estaba en una partida normal junto a su equipo compuesto por Thresh, Singed, Diana y Amumu, este ultimo por accidente

A consecuencia de esto el equipo enemigo estaba formado por Tristana, Blitzklang, Vi, Pantheon y Zed, quien se suponía iba a estar con el equipo de Veigar

"¿Qué tal el farmeo?" - pregunto el ninja de las sombras al brujo

"Ya sabes, cargando mi Ataque Maligno" - contesto el hechicero

"Sabes que no me afectara, ¿verdad?" - le dijo Zed sin parar de destrozar súbditos

"Eso estará por ver" - replico Veigar a su amigo

No era la primera vez que al mago le tocaba pelear contra Zed en la linea central así que no sucumbía a las típicas frases y amenazas

"Estos súbditos ya no son como los de antes, son más endebles" - dijo el mago viéndoles caer

"Eso es porque nos hemos solidarizado con el seguro dental de Rammus" - dijo uno de ellos

"Ya empezamos otra vez....." - suspiro Veigar llevándose la mano a la cara

"Yo soy uno de los muchos que caerán en nombre de...." - antes de terminar su frase Veigar le dio una patada, mandándolo hacia donde Zed había lanzado sus cuchillas

"¿Alguno más?" - pregunto el brujo con voz fría

El resto de súbditos se dieron la vuelta y siguieron peleando con el enemigo

"Eso esta mucho mejor" - dijo el brujo lanzando sus Ataques Malignos

Pasaron algunos minutos y Amumu empezó a acercarse por el río, metiéndose en uno de los arbustos que daba a la linea de Veigar

"Es el momento de que le ayude... creo...." - se decía Amumu así mismo con dudas

"¿No has oído nada?" - le pregunto Zed al brujo

"¿A qué te refieres?" - pregunto el mago, sin percatarse de que ahí estaba la momia

Amumu salio del arbusto corriendo hacia Veigar

"¿Amumu? ¡Imbécil, es hacia el otro lado!" - le grito al darse cuenta de su intento de gankeo

"L-lo siento..." - dijo mientras se paraba y usaba su Destello para ir hacia Zed

"¡No gastes tu Destello en eso!" - le siguió gritando el yordle

Antes de que la momia pudiera acercarse al ninja este uso su sombra para colocarse bajo su propia torre, por seguridad

"Snif.... snif...." - Amumu lloraba tanto que no pudo ver como lanzaba sus vendas hacia Zed, quien estaba aun bajo su torre

"¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!" - le grito el brujo viendo sus acciones

Las vendas llevaron a Amumu bajo torre enemiga, donde ejecuto su Maldición de la Momia por accidente

"N-no... yo no quería activarla...." - dijo entre lagrimas

La habilidad apenas le hizo daño a Zed, quien solo tuvo que esperar a que la torre le derrotara

"Dios.... eso ha sido bastante.... patético...." - dijo Veigar aun algo confuso

"No ha hecho nada bien en verdad" - afirmo el ninja

"Siempre me pasa lo mismo cuando viene a mi linea" - comento el brujo retrocediendo hacia su torre - "Es por eso que prefiero a Nautilus en la jungla"

"Uno bueno y uno malo.... supongo que podría.... desequilibrar esto...." - se dijo Zed así mismo mientras regresaba a su base

El combate terminó con la victoria del equipo de Zed, quien se encontraba en lo alto de un árbol, observando en la lejanía a Amumu


	217. Destello Ninja

Amumu se encontraba en una pradera cercana al instituto de guerra, sentando en un tronco llorando

"¿P-por... qué... rodó me sale mal?" - se preguntaba entre lagrimas

"Deja de llorar" - decía una voz desde la oscuridad del bosque

"¿Qui-quién anda ahí?" - pregunto temblando

Una sombra parecida a Amumu apareció delante suya

"¿Qué ves en mi?" - le pregunto la sombra

"Snif... buahhhh... aléjate de mi....." - empezó a llorar el yordle

La sombra empezó a cambiar de forma hasta convertirse en la de Zed, quien apareció en su lugar

"¿Ze-ze-zed?" - tartamudeaba el yordle con solo verle

"Deja de temblar y lloriquear, levántate y ponte firme como un hombre" - le dijo fríamente el ninja

"Pe-pero no soy un hombre, soy un yord...." - antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Zed le apunto con sus cuchillas

"He dicho que te levantes" - le ordeno el guerrero

Amumu obedeció al ninja y se reincorporo, Zed dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y le miro de frente

"Me repugnas" - le dijo con frialdad

"Snif...." - Amumu estaba ya casi empezando a llorar

"Te haces llamar jungla pero no sabes nada, solamente llorar mientras esperas que tu equipo termine exitosamente el gankeo que tu empiezas" - dijo con crueldad mientras andaba

"No soy el mejor jungla pero....." - el yordle intentaba convencerle

"¿De verdad quieres ser un buen jungla? Porque parece que no quieres" - le contesto a su comentario

"S-si quiero serlo...." - dijo mirando al suelo

"¡Mírame a la cara cuando te hablo!" - le grito el ninja

"¡S-si! ¡Quiero!" - grito Amumu con lagrimas en los ojos

Zed ando hacia unos matorrales cercanos, una vez allí le hizo una señal al yordle para que le siguiera

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" - le pregunto el yordle

"Yo no voy a hacer nada pero tu si" - dijo mirándole fijamente

"N-no lo entiendo" - respondió la momia entre lagrimas

"¡Deja de llorar! ¡Cuanto más llores antes terminaremos!" - le grito amenazante

El ninja le había llevado allí con intención de ayudarlo a ser mejor jungla y así corromper el equilibrio pero la actitud del niño le dificultaba mucho la tarea

"Sabes lo que es el Destello, ¿verdad?" - le pregunto el Ninja

"Cla-claro que si, lo use en la partida anterior" - respondió sonriendo

"Si a eso le llamas usarlo.." - dijo mirándolo con reproche

Zed había sido criado por el padre de Shen desde que recordaba, era un huérfano que tuvo que cuidarse de si mismo cuando su mentor le abandono por su hijo verdadero así que ver a Amumu le ponía de mal humor, parecía que buscaba las cosas a través de las lagrimas

"Tienes que salir de los arbustos, luego usa el Destello para colocarte dentro de los arbustos" - le ordeno el ninja

"Pe-pero si quiero gankear eso no me servirá" - le dijo Amumu

"Es muy pronto para eso, primero aprenderás una técnica de escape, esta es el llamado Destello o Flash Ninja" - explico Zed

"¿Destello Ninja? Pe-pero no soy ninja" - intento decirle Amumu

"Me da igual, quiero que practiques el movimiento" - dijo mirándolo fríamente

Zed se desvaneció en una masa de sombras y reapareció encima de la rama de un árbol

"Cuando volvamos a vernos quiero ver esa técnica dominada, sino no tendré la misma piedad que he tenido hoy" - dijo clavandole la mirada

El ninja desapareció en el bosque, dejando a Amumu solo


	218. Pasado olvidado

Eran las altas horas de la noche y Amumu aun estaba practicando su Destello, todavía no había conseguido perfeccionarlo

"No puedo seguir más.... creo...." - dijo mirando a su alrededor

Toda la pradera estaba a oscuras y el tenia miedo, le recordaba a cuando estaba encerrado en el sarcófago todos esos años

"Creo que de-debería irme...." - se dijo así mismo temblando

"No vas a irte...." - dijo una voz desde la oscuridad

Zed salio desde las sombras y de forma amenazante se coloco frente al yordle

"Pe-pero ya puedo hacerlo..... casi...." - le dijo Amumu casi llorando

"Casi no es suficiente, si no sigues practicando no lo dominaras" - le explico el ninja

"¿Por qué debería de dominarlo?" - pregunto confundido

"No puedes quedarte parado eternamente, debes aprender, evolucionar, adaptarte para poder mejorar" - dijo cruzado de brazos

Zed sabia lo que era el esfuerzo, desde pequeño había entrenado para superar a Shen

"¿Sabes de qué tengo mis cicatrices?" - pregunto apuntándolo con sus cuchillas

"¿A-agua hirviendo?" - pregunto confuso

El ninja le dirigió una mirada asesina, obviamente el no había sufrido lo suficiente, acerco lentamente las cuchillas a sus ojos

"Del dolor nace la fuerza, de las cicatrices nace el orgullo y del dolor....." - antes de poder continuar la momia había empezado a llorar de nuevo

"Po-por favor.... ya he pasado por mucho....." - le suplico el chico

Zed hundió sus cuchillas en el suelo, cortando un trozo de venda en el acto

"Del dolor nace la perseverancia, ahora sigue entrenando" - dijo mientras se marchaba

"N-no voy a seguir....." - dijo Amumu llorando

El ninja se volvió hacia el, conocía su historia pero eso no era algo que le importara, lo que le importaba es que al verlo podía verse así mismo

"Intenta decirme eso de nuevo" - dijo desenvainando de nuevo sus cuchillas

"N-no voy a...." - antes de terminar la frase el ninja le agarro por el cuello

"Empieza la lección" - dijo antes de lanzarlo contra un árbol

El yordle lanzo sus vendas hacia el ninja para evitar el impacto, sin embargo Zed las esquivo usando sus sombras para evitarlas

"¿Intentabas algo?" - pregunto el ninja acercándose

"So-solo quiero que me dejes en paz" - dijo entre lagrimas

Zed solo quería que la momia fuera algo mejor, su orden le entendía pero Amumu no, tal vez el no era de quien debía aprender

"Como quieras" - dijo antes de desaparecer

"¿Zed? Zed" - le llamo para asegurarse de que estaba

Cuando vio que se había ido se levanto como pudo, el impacto le había lastimado la pierna

"Me duele mucho...." - decía entre lagrimas

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" - pregunto una voz detrás suya

Amumu se giro con miedo de que fuera Zed pero para su sorpresa se encontraba Shen

"¿Estas herido? ¿Quieres que te ayude?" - le pregunto el ninja

"Quiero irme a casa....." - dijo llorando la momia

"Levántate, te acompañare hasta donde vives" - dijo ofreciéndole la mano

Zed observaba desde la lejanía, el era muchísimo mejor que Shen, entonces ¿por qué sentía que el iba a vencer en algo en lo que el acababa de perder?

Al mismo tiempo en un área cercana a la mansión de Veigar un portal de color morado se esta abriendo, saliendo de el un montón de súbditos morados y un yordle con sombrero

"Ya he vuelto...." - dijo sonriendo y moviendo su bigote


	219. Asalto final

Era por la mañana, Veigar se encontraba en su cama, aunque ahora el novio de Lulu ella seguía durmiendo en una habitación a parte, de momento 

"Que buena mañana.... hoy pasara algo malo...." - dijo con decepción

El brujo empezó a vestirse con sus típicas túnicas, tenia varios iguales por si os preguntabais

"Creo que hoy me toca investigar la maestría del Señor del Trueno....." - se dijo así mismo mientras se ajustaba el sombrero

"Veigar, hay alguien en la puerta que quiere verte" - dijo Rammus asomándose por la puerta

"¿Tan temprano?" - se extraño el hechicero

"Es un Heimerdinger verde, parece salido de una película de marcianos" - le comento el armadurillo

El brujo avanzo por el pasillo hasta el recibidor, una vez allí abrió la puerta

"¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?" - pregunto Veigar al ver al extraño tipo

"Es igualito a como me describió el jefe" - susurro mientras le tocaba la bata

"No tengo tiempo para que juzgues mi aspecto" - señalo el brujo algo molesto

"Oh, disculpe, vengo de parte de Veigar, el de otra dimensión, el del bigote, el del petro-rayo, tu ya sabes tiene una especie de parecido al Dr. No" - decía con prisas el científico

"Para el carro, ¿otra dimensión? ¿cuál de ellas?" - pregunto el mago

"La de Superteemo" - le dijo sonriente

"No tengo ni idea, dime como es el Veigar de allí y se rápido" - le ordeno el maestro del mal

"Es parecido, con traje y bigote, un monóculo....." - le describía el hombre

"Ah, si, el villano con clase ese, ¿qué quiere el de mi?" - pregunto el hechicero

"Por lo visto tiene algo que el quiere, y lo quiere ahora o derribara su mansión" - le explico

"Osea que has venido aquí para chantajearme, ¿verdad?" - le pregunto sin sorprenderse

"Vaya se lo ha tomado bastante....." - antes de poder terminar fue atacado por un Ataque Maligno

"¡No quiero volverte a ver por aquí!" - grito el brujo enfadado antes de cerrar de un portazo

"Que poca educación tienen aquí....." - dijo el yordle verde indignado

En ese momento empezó a sonar un pequeño transmisor que el científico encendió

"Hola jefe, ¿qué tal el día?" - le pregunto el científico

"Déjate de saludos y dime que la tienes" - le hablo el villano claramente

"No, se ha negado y me ha echado descaradamente" - le explico con decepción

"Le hemos dado una oportunidad, mandare a los súbditos" - dijo antes de cerrar la comunicación

Mientras tanto adentro de la mansión Veigar se encuentra desayunando

"Oye, Veigar, ¿quién ha llamado a la puerta?" - le pregunto Lulu entrando en la cocina

"Era un Heimerdinger verde, quería robar no se que cosa" - explico vagamente mientras leía el periódico

"¿El qué quería robar ese tipo?" - le pregunto curiosa

"No me lo ha explicado pero tenia que ver con un Veigar de una dimensión alternativa" - dijo mientras agarraba un vaso de zumo

"¿Era el Veigar Blanco?" - pregunto con una sonrisa

"No, era el tipo raro del bigote" - dijo sin prestar mucha atención

El momento de paz fue molestado cuando la puerta principal salio volando a través del pasillo, victima de algún impacto

"Acababa de colocarla tras lo de los Noxianos" - dijo Veigar suspirando

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más el y Lulu se vieron rodeados por un montón de súbditos morados


	220. Frente a frente

La sala se encontraba rodeada de súbditos morados, en la entrada al pasillo el Heimerdinger de color verde que visito antes a Veigar

"¿Osas invadir mi hogar? Engendro" - le insulto el brujo enfadado

"Nos has obligado a recurrir al plan b, si nos hubieras dado lo que queríamos desde el principio pues todo esto no habría....." - antes de terminar su discurso fue alcanzado por un Ataque Maligno

"Cállate y márchate de mi casa, o sino destruiré a tus bichos" - le amenazo el hechicero

"No... creo.... que puedas sin destrozar tu casa....." - dijo mientras se reincorporaba

"¿Quieres verlo?" - le pregunto lanzando su Ataque Maligno contra un súbdito

El súbdito empezó a desintegrarse, pero no solo el, también el que se encontraba detrás suya, al caer su magia era absorbida por el cetro de Veigar

"¿Qué acabas de hacer?" - pregunto asombrado el científico

"Se llama magia" - dijo una voz procedente del pasillo

Un yordle muy similar a Veigar, vestido de morado, con bigote y monóculo entro en la sala pasando por delante de Heimerdinger

"Hola jefe, esperaba verlo más tarde" - le decía su subordinado

"Ya sabes lo que dicen, si quieres algo bien hecho hazlo tu mismo" - dijo mientras tocaba su bigote

El villano se coloco tras los súbditos pero a una distancia a la que podía ver claramente al brujo

"Nos encontramos de nuevo, Veigar Azul" - le saludo el Veigar morado

"No soy azul, soy purpura" - aclaro el hechicero - "¿Como has conseguido entrar en mi dimensión?" 

"A estas alturas debería habértelo dicho otro pero en efecto los Veigar que te conocieron a ti aun pueden llegar a este mundo" - le explico el villano

"Eso ya lo se, pero en tu universo no existe la magia, ¿como lo has logrado?" - pregunto de nuevo

"¡Con la ciencia!" - grito el Heimerdinger verde

"Exacto, canalice la energía de mi cuerpo en un objeto, el cual me permitió activar un portal dimensional, creado manualmente por supuesto" - explico mientras retrocedía un poco

"¿Qué quieres de mi?" - pregunto el brujo con desconfianza

"Primero tu muerte, solo así podre obtener lo que he venido a buscar" - dijo mientras levantaba su bastón - "Atacad súbditos"

Los súbditos levantaron sus varitas y empezaron a atacar a Veigar, si bien no eran demasiado fuertes los ataques aun así dolía

"¡¿Crees que puedes derrotarme con simples súbditos?!" - grito Veigar furioso mientras cargaba su Ataque Maligno

El brujo lanzo varios Ataques Malignos, destruyendo a los súbditos de dos en dos, llegados a un punto los soldados purpuras dejaron de atacarle

"Si los súbditos no pueden tal vez esto si" - dijo el villano apartándose

"¡Disparo inminente!" - grito Heimerdinger disparando su Torreta Evolucionada H-28G

El disparo le dio de lleno a Veigar, levantando una nube de humo, cuando se disipo se pudo ver como el daño había sido nulo, al brujo le rodaba un aura amarilla

"Esto se llama hechizo de Barrera, y este es mi Estallido Primordial" - dijo lanzando su magia contra la maquina, destruyéndola en segundos

"Muy agudo destruyéndola.... pero no he venido a perder....." - el Veigar Morado agarro su bastón por el pomo y desenvaino una hoja oculta

"¿Una espada? Que primitivo" - comento el hechicero al verlo

"Di lo que tu quieras pero hoy vas a sangrar" - dijo el villano acercándose


	221. La verdad

Veigar se encontraba frente a su doble.... villano.... con clase.... es complicado.....

"Acércate si tienes lo que hay que tener" - le dijo el brujo a su oponente

"¿Crees que tus frases te servirán?" - dijo antes de intentar clavarle a Veigar su espada

"Espadas, odio las espadas" - se quejo Veigar esquivándolo y lanzando un Ataque Maligno

El Veigar Morado esquivo el Ataque Maligno, que destruyo a uno de los súbditos morados

"Tengo más agilidad y destreza que tu" - le replico el supervillano intentando rajarlo con su espada

"Parece que te hace falta algo más que eso" - comento Veigar sonriente

"Si, algo de ayuda" - dijo levantando su mano

En ese momento una Granada de Tormentas de Electrones golpeo contra el yordle purpura, siendo lanzado por Heimerdinger

"Tu tienes tu magia, yo mejores trucos" - dijo sacando una pistola

"Baja eso o te juro que voy a reventarte" - le amenazo el mago con voz fría

"No creo que tengas lo que hace falta" - dijo disparando a bocajarro contra el brujo

Veigar invoco una Barrera que paro varios de los disparos, pero uno de ellos impacto en su brazo

"¡Ahhh!" - se quejo, mordiendo sus dientes para aguantar el dolor

"¡Veigar!" - grito Lulu corriendo hacia su lado

"Te daré una ultima oportunidad, dame lo que quiero y no te matare" - dijo bajando el arma y acercándole su espada a la garganta

"¿Qué (bababui) quieres? ¡No me lo has dicho y ya quieres matarme!" - le grito el brujo 

"Quiero a tu Lulu" - dijo con odio en sus palabras

"¿Como?" - se extraño el brujo

"¿Yo? Si ya tienes una Lulu en tu dimensión" - le dijo la hechicera extrañada

"No esta conmigo.... la perdí hace meses... y no va a volver...." - dijo con frialdad

"¿La has perdido y por eso invades mi casa? Eres un cretino" - le dijo el mago a la cara

"Veigar, no creo que se refiera a eso" - le dijo Lulu con tono lastimero

"Mis soldados robaron un arma de gran poder, el Petro-Rayo, capaz de convertir en piedra a cualquier persona o cosa" - empezó a explicar el supervillano

"El día que lo conseguimos Superteemo y Rumble Galáctico irrumpieron en nuestra base, como resultado la señorita Lulu quedo...." - Heimerdinger empezó a resumir lo ocurrido

"Ella quedo convertida en piedra sin posibilidad de volver" - explico el yordle enemigo con una frase

"Entiendo que estés dolido pero no voy a permitir que te la lleves...." - dijo el maestro del mal quitando la frialdad de sus palabras

"Pues entonces vas a morir igual que Teemo y Rumble" - le respondió señalandole con la pistola 

Antes de que pudiera apretar el gatillo Veigar lanzo un Ataque Maligno hacia el monóculo del villano, el cual cayo al suelo, rompiéndose

"¡No! ¡El monóculo! ¡Era mi portal hacia este mundo!" - grito mientras su cuerpo empezaba a volverse de color rojo

"¡Señor! ¡Tenemos que regresar antes de...!" - Heimerdinger no pudo terminar la frase

El cuerpo del Veigar supervillano se volvió completamente rojo, empezando a desintegrarse en una explosión de luces rojas

"Lulu....." - dijo antes de que su cuerpo se convirtiera en polvo

Lulu abrazo a Veigar tras lo ocurrido, el científico y los súbditos agacharon la cabeza frente a lo que quedaba de su amigo y se marcharon en fila con tristeza


	222. Sucedió en la linea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capitulo aparece Fiora, su aspecto visual esta inspirado antes del rework que sufrió

_Mi nombre es Fiora Laurent, fui criada en la tienda de costura de mi madre, ella siempre habia querido que tomara su lugar en la tienda pero yo siempre quise superar esas expectativas_

_Yo siempre desafié mis limites, sin perder mi honor ni el de mi familia, este mismo código llevo a mi padre a defender mis mismos ideales y finalmente a morir ejecutado, sin embargo yo busco limpiar su nombre, solo pensaba en ello hasta hace poco_

_La grieta del invocador se convirtió en el lugar donde entrenar mis habilidades de lucha, donde buscar el honor perdido pero ahora he descubierto en ella algo que no creí encontrar_

_Fue el día de ayer cuando me encontraba en la linea superior, luchando contra mi eterno rival Jax, el llamado maestro de armas, la lucha entre los dos era muy igualada, ninguno retrocedía, era una pelea en la que solo podía quedar uno en pie o eso pensaba yo_

_En un momento de distracción entro por el río Shaco, el bufón siniestro, también llego Thresh desde la linea del bot usando su teletransporte, estaba completamente rodeada_

_Inicialmente tuve ventaja usando mi Duelo Excelso y mi Esgrima pero aunque pude hacer frente al payaso los otros dos pudieron conmigo, estaba en mi limite y recurrí al Destello, aun así Thresh me había atrapado con su cadena y parecía que era mi fin_

_Por suerte un intrépido héroe llego a mi linea dispuesto a ayudarme, intercepto a Thresh derribandolo y luego atrajo la atención de Jax para que pudiera huir, creí que se estaba sacrificando pero en verdad atrajo al maestro de armas bajo nuestra torre donde le tumbo de un golpe_

_Jamas había visto una demostración tan poderosa, no pude dejar de pensar en el, normalmente solo tengo pensamientos para mi entrenamiento y la venganza pero de vez en cuando su imagen pasa por mi cabeza y empiezo a sentir calor en mi rostro...._

"Señorita, su equipo le esta esperando" - dijo una voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

Fiora de repente se encontraba en frente de la tienda, la batalla acababa de empezar hace un par de minutos y ella no se había movido

"Disculpe, estaba pensando en algunos asuntos" - dijo seriamente mientras corría hacia su linea

La chica corría con su espada en la mano, parándose un momento para ver junto a quien le había tocado combatir

"Me ha tocado con...." - sus palabras se cortaron cuando vio a su equipo

"Oye, ¿me puedes echar una mano?" - le pregunto una voz desde la jungla

Fiora avanzo discretamente, la voz venia desde los golems de piedra, su sorpresa fue enorme cuando vio que era el campeón del que se había enamorado y que se encontraba a escasos pasos

En su equipo se encontraban luchadores tales como Pantheon, Aatrox y Mordekaiser pero su corazón latía por el, algo que nunca le había pasado

"Claro, no me importa ayudarte" - dijo manteniendo sus formas

"Gracias, después me paso por tu linea, ¿ok?" - respondió Rammus tranquilamente con una sonrisa


	223. El encuentro

Fiora se encontraba en la linea superior, poco después de su encuentro con Rammus, ella se encontraba muy nerviosa

"Dijo que vendría aquí más tarde....." - susurro la mujer mientras destruía súbditos

"Fiora, ¿ocurre algo?" - pregunto una voz al otro lado de la linea

Enfrente de ella se encontraba Irelia, la voluntad de las cuchillas, una campeona de Jonia que en ocasiones se había enfrentado a ella

"No me pasa nada, simplemente acumulo oro" - dijo mientras lanzaba su Embestida contra varios súbditos enemigos

"Pareces más desconcentrada" - comento la guerrera roja algo extrañada

"No digas tonterías y no te descuides o me haré la primera sangre contigo" - dijo amenazante

_Yo estoy totalmente concentrada en el combate, no pienso en otra cosa que no sea derrotarla de forma instantánea en cuanto tenga oportunidad, en eso y en cuando vendrá Ra...._

La chica se quedo en blanco por un segundo, seguramente se hubiera puesto colorada pero para alguien tan seria como ella no era fácil

_Tengo que concentrarme, nada puede apartar mi mirada de...._

Cuando levanto la vista se encontró con que Rammus estaba en el arbusto que había detrás de Irelia, saludándole mientras esperaba una oportunidad para entrar

_¿Cuando ha entrado? Si he estado observando la linea todo el tiempo_

"Despierta un poco Fiora" - le dijo Irelia mientras se lanzaba con su Embate de la Espada

"¿Co-como?" - el ataque pillo por sorpresa a Fiora, que trato de defenderse

"Te tomaba por alguien más concentrada" - dijo mientras usaba sus espadas

Fiora intento defenderse de todos los golpes pero uno de ellos logro tumbarla

"Creo que es momento de que aprendas una...." - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas

Rammus, en su forma de Bola de Poder le embistió desde los arbustos, haciendo que cayera de lado

"Hey, Fiora ¿te encuentras bien?" - le pregunto con calma

"Eso ha dolido, armadillo" - se quejaba Irelia mientras intentaba retirarse

Sin embargo en cuanto miro a Rammus este empezó a emitir un extraño brillo rojo desde sus ojos

"En verdad la palabra es armadurillo" - le explico con tranquilidad

"¡Cállate de una vez armadillo del demonio!" - grito Irelia llena de ira mientras le atacaba

Afortunadamente las espadas no le hicieron mucho daño gracias a su armadura por lo que Fiora tuvo tiempo suficiente para cargar sus ataques

"¿Qué me ha pasado?" - se pregunto Irelia entrando en razón

"Simplemente mi Provocación Penetrante" - dijo mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás

Cuando Irelia se giro para irse Fiora ya había completado su Duelo Excelso

"Creo que es momento de que aprendas una lección" - dijo Fiora antes de atacarla

Tras terminar su habilidad Irelia cayo al suelo y Fiora obtuvo la primera sangre de su equipo

"Eso ha estado muy bien" - le felicito el armadurillo

"Gracias por la ayuda" - dijo la duelista mirando hacia otro lado

"No hay de que, siento haber tardado en ayudarte pero me quede algo embobado" - dijo con tranquilidad mientras se rascaba la nuca

"No pasa nada, si quieres llevarte algún súbdito o algo" - le decía Fiora

"Na, tengo bastante con la jungla, me hago el azul y vuelvo, ¿ok?" - dijo antes de volver al río

"De acuerdo...." - susurro Fiora mientras le veía irse

_¿Qué demonios me esta pasando? Me noto con un poco de fiebre.... ¿o es otra cosa?_


	224. Día de cama

Era por la mañana, en la habitación de Veigar, este estaba acostado en su cama con el brazo vendado, el día anterior había sido herido por una bala de su contraparte

"Necesito más ibuprofeno..." - dijo el brujo agarrando las pastillas

"¡Veigar! ¡Aun no han pasado las seis horas!" - le riño Lulu quitandoselas

"El tiempo no cuenta cuando se trata de dolor" - le dijo el brujo con cierta brusquedad

"No vas a tomarte más, el Poro te estará vigilando" - dijo Lulu señalando al animal

El Poro llevaba una especie de disfraz encima que le hacia parecer Renekton, era uno de los disfraces que había hecho Bardo en carnaval

"¿Qué demonios lleva puesto?" - pregunto el hechicero

"Un disfraz de Poro, ahora me tengo que ir a la grieta Veigi" - le dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación

"¡No me llames Veigi!" - le grito el brujo con enojo

"Después no vemos" - se despidió con una sonrisa

"Esta chica va a acabar con mi paciencia" - dijo en voz baja después de que se fuera

Veigar agarro un libro de su encimera y empezó a leerlo, la verdad es que un poco de tranquilidad no le venia nada mal, últimamente solo se metía en problemas

En ese momento Rammus entro en la habitación con mucha tranquilidad

"Hey, Veigar, ¿como te encuentras?" - le pregunto mientras tomaba asiento

"¿Como has salido de tu mazmorra?" - le dijo el brujo extrañado

"Anoche me llamaron para una batalla en la grieta, cuando volví estabas dormido" - respondió tranquilamente

"Aun asi ¿Como saliste de tu mazmorra anoche?" - pregunto con insistencia

"Agujero argumental" - contesto sonriente

"Lo que tu digas, ¿y como te fue la partida?" - pregunto mientras agarra una pastilla

"Bien, fueron un par de partidas, me toco con Fiora" - dijo el armadurillo

"¿Fiora? ¿La chica esa que parece francesa?" - le pregunto extrañado

"Si, parece ser que hacemos buen equipo" - contesto Rammus sonriente

"Quien lo hubiera dicho, esa chica es tan fría como yo, puede que incluso más" - comento el yordle

"Pero en el fondo tenéis vuestro encanto" - dijo Rammus levantando su pulgar

Veigar le lanzo una mirada asesina que hizo que el armadurillo bajara su mano

"Me alegro por ti, yo no he podido levantarme de esta cama desde ayer" - dijo con indignación

"Normal, te han metido un balazo en el brazo" - señalo Rammus

"Y de milagro que fue solo una, me dispararon como seis o siete" - le contó el brujo

"Hay gente que puede llegar a ser muy extrema" - comento Rammus muy calmadamente

Veigar se tomo su medicación con un vaso de agua, que luego soltó en la encimera

"A todo esto, ¿por qué hay tanta suciedad abajo? esta mañana pise un montón de suciedad" - le dijo Rammus con curiosidad

"No es suciedad, son las cenizas del otro Veigar, se desintegro en el aire" - le explico fríamente

"Entiendo.... mejor voy a ducharme, ¿ok?" - le dijo antes de irse hacia la puerta

El maestro del mal se quedo solo de nuevo, estaba el Poro pero apenas veía nada con su disfraz

"Podría extraer la bala con mi magia pero prefiero estar calmado por una vez" - se dijo así mismo mientras cerraba los ojos

El mago se quedo en esa posición durante un buen rato hasta que se quedo dormido


	225. Marcas

Era por la mañana, Veigar se encontraba en su cama, durmiendo, al menos hasta que cierta hada entro en su habitación

"¡Pixie!" - chillo el hada al brujo

El mago aun seguía durmiendo, no había escuchado lo que le decía el hada

"¡Pixie!" - volvió a chillar el hada

"Cállate ya, estoy intentando dormir" - se quejo el brujo entre las sabanas

"¡Pixie!" - seguía chillando mientras le agarraba de la manga

"¡Que es lo que quieres!" - le grito el brujo con la cara al descubierto

El hada señalo la puerta y luego se fue volando, el hechicero, ahora desvelado, se levanto y se puso sus típicas ropas, luego se dirigió al pasillo

"Espero que no me hayas desvelado por na....." - sus palabras se cortaron al salir por la puerta

El pasillo estaba lleno de arañazos, parecía que hubiera pasado un tornado

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?" - se pregunto así mismo mientras seguía al hada

"Pixie" - le llamo el hada señalando la habitación de Lulu

Veigar entro y se encontró con su habitación destrozada, toda llena de arañazos

"¿Cuando ha pasado esto? No me he enterado de nada..." - dijo el hechicero extrañado

"Pixie" - dijo el hada nerviosa

"Las marcas son recientes, no ha pasado mucho tiempo" - argumento el yordle

El brujo salio al pasillo para ver las marcas de las paredes

"Parece que se dirigen hacia fuera de la mansión" - dijo el mago viéndolas

"Pixie" - le dijo el hada

"Si, puede que nos lleve hacia Lulu" - dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

El hechicero salio al jardín, una vez allí vio unas pisadas en el suelo que salían del recinto

"Parece que se dirige hacia el bosque" - dijo el mago mientras las seguía

Las pisadas eran grandes, parecían las de un animal o una bestia, estas condujeron a Veigar hacia bosque, donde acabo encontrándose un claro y en medio de el a Lulu

"Esa parece Lulu.... pero...." - el brujo miraba de un lado a otro

"¡Pixie!" - le gritaba el hada algo enfadada

"Cállate, primero tengo que ver si hay alguien alrededor" - le replico el brujo

El yordle avanzo lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Lulu, con cuidado de que nadie le viera o le sorprendiera, nada más llegar noto que la bruja estaba inconsciente

"Hey, Lulu, despierta" - le llamaba Veigar

"Vei... veigar... ¿donde estoy?" - le preguntaba Lulu confusa

"Lulu, ¿qué te ha pasado?" - le pregunto el brujo preocupado

"Estaba durmiendo y escuche un ruido.... intente cerrar la puerta...." - intento decir aun adormecida

"¿Quién trataba de entrar?" - le pregunto algo nervioso

"Ojos rojos....." - dijo con los ojos abiertos

"¿Tenia los ojos rojos?" - se pregunto extrañado

"No... ojos rojos.... detrás de ti...." - dijo con la voz temblorosa

El brujo se giro y recibió un zarpazo que le envió bruscamente contra el suelo

"¡Veigar!" - grito la chica cuando le vio caer

"¿Que ha sido eso?" - se pregunto estando en el suelo

Veigar apenas pudo levantar la cabeza vio a una especie de hombre lobo con armadura, ojos rojos y grandes zarpas

"¿Warwick?" - se pregunto extrañado el yordle

En respuesta el animal solamente emitió un gruñido

"¿Qué haces tu aquí?" - le pregunto el brujo confundido

"Su corazón" - dijo señalando a Lulu - "Vengo a devorarlo"


	226. Cambio de corazón

Veigar se encontraba en el suelo frente a Warwick, quien quería devorar el corazón de Lulu

"¿Por qué quieres devorar su corazón?" - pregunto el brujo algo alarmado

"Su corazón sera el ingrediente que necesito para mi pócima" - explico mientras se acercaba al hada

Lulu agarro su bastón y lanzo su Banal sobre el cazador, sin embargo este no surtió efecto

"¿Creías que iba a venir sin resistencia contra tu magia?" - le pregunto el lobo mientras le agarraba y le levantaba

"Su-suéltala" - le ordeno Veigar mientras se levantaba

"Obligame a hacerlo" - le dijo el hombre lobo

"Sera un placer" - dijo Veigar convocando unos meteoritos de Materia Negra

Los meteoritos impactaron contra la espalda de la bestia, haciendo que la soltara

"Te arrepentirás de haber hecho eso" - le replico Warwick con enfado

"No sabes cuantas veces he escuchado eso" - le dijo Veigar con su voz fría

"Voy a arrancar tu tuétano" - dijo el lobo intentando golpearlo con sus garras

El yordle consiguió esquivar su golpe pero Warwick era muy rápido y con su otro brazo le levanto en el aire agarrándolo del cuello

"No estaría haciendo esto si no fuera necesario" - le dijo mientras le acercaba

"N-no.... ¿no hay otra manera?" - le pregunto el brujo casi sin poder hablar

"Su corazón emana la misma magia que Soraka, solo eso puede convertirme de nuevo en humano" - le explico el hombre lobo

"Pero eso es..... lo que me permite a mi.... seguir teniendo humanidad...." - le el mago dijo con dolor

Warwick seguía gruñendo, luego sus ojos se inundaron de ira

"Eres un brujo, un yordle, puedes ocultar tu rostro tras sombras y magia pero yo no, no sabes lo que es luchar contra la bestia" - le hecho en cara el monstruo

"Si se lo que se siente...." - intento decirle Veigar

"No, no lo sabes, cada día me despierto más bestia que hombre, muy pronto no podre pensar ni hablar y no voy a permitir que eso ocurra" - le dijo antes de lanzarlo contra un árbol

"¡Veigar!" - grito Lulu al ver como impactaba

"Es la hora de comer...." - dijo Warwick acercándose lentamente

El hombre lobo se acercaba cada vez más hacia la chica con sus ojos inyectados en sangre

"¿Y por qué no Soraka?" - pregunto de repente el mago

"¿Como dices?" - pregunto el lobo extrañado

"¿Por qué no has ido por el corazón de Soraka? ¿Por qué te has conformado con el de Lulu?" - le pregunto Veigar sin poder moverse

"Porque es demasiado astuta como para dejarse atrapar, llevo años intentándolo, supuse que esta chica seria más fácil de capturar y no me equivoque" - le explico Warwick

"Eso no supone un desafió.... déjame ayudarte...." - le pidió el brujo

"¿Ayudarme? ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes ayudarme? Ni siquiera Singed pudo" - le replico el animal

"Pero yo puedo ayudarle, Viktor también, encontraremos el modo" - le dijo el mago

"El tiempo se me acaba" - subrayo Warwick acercándose más a Lulu

"Por favor, confía en mi, no le hagas daño" - le pidió Veigar

El hombre lobo emitió un gruñido, parecía que estaba pensando, luego se giro hacia donde estaba el yordle y se acerco un poco

"Contacta con ellos lo antes posible" - dijo antes de irse andando hacia el bosque

Veigar se reincorporo y fue andando hacia Lulu, luego solamente respiro profundamente


	227. Surge la niebla

Es un día muy especial, toda Runaterra se ha visto invadida por la peste, la muerte y la desolación, ha llegado la época del año en la que se alza la niebla negra...

Sin embargo el lugar donde empieza nuestra historia, como de costumbre, es la mansión de Veigar

"¡Estate quieta!" - grito el brujo a su novia

"Si no te quedas quieto no podre colocarte las vendas" - le riño Lulu

"¡No me hacen falta vendas!" - le grito el mago apartándola

"Te clavan unas enormes garras en la espalda y no quieres la ayuda de una carismática hada, no hay quien te entienda" - le dijo Lulu algo enfadada

"¿Carismática? ¿Quien crees que me ha hecho esos arañazos en la espalda?" - le pregunto el brujo

"N-no se de que estas hablando" - dijo Lulu enrojecida mientras apartaba la mirada

"Hablo de que eres una pervertida" - le dijo el mago mientras le miraba fijamente

"Oh, vaya, esta sonando la tetera" - dijo Lulu mirando hacia otro lado

"¡No te hagas la tonta!" - le grito Veigar con enfado

Lulu fue hacia cocina y volvió un rato después con un poco de té y varias galletas

"¿Cuando vas a ver a Singed y Viktor?" - le pregunto Lulu mientras tomaba asiento

"Supongo que mañana o pasado, cuando pase la niebla negra" - dijo mientras agarraba una de las galletas de Lulu

"¿Niebla Negra? ¿Qué tiene de especial la niebla negra?" - le pregunto la chica

"¿No has oído hablar de la niebla negra?" - le pregunto extrañado Veigar

"No, nunca he oído hablar de ella" - le dijo Lulu con tranquilidad

"Una vez al año, en Runaterra, durante el Harroween surge una especie de niebla fantasma procedente de las Islas de las Sombras" - empezó a contarle el brujo

"¿Una niebla fantasma?" - se pregunto Lulu sorprendida

"La niebla negra trae desgracia a todo aquel que entra en contacto con ella, pues en su interior se encuentran las más oscuras almas" - le contó el brujo con su voz fria

"¿Y qué tipo de desgracias trae?" - pregunto Lulu con algo de miedo

"A veces vienen en forma de espectros, Thresh por ejemplo suele estar más activo" - le dijo el mago

"¿Y como se detiene a la niebla negra?" - pregunto Lulu algo asustada

"No se puede parar, una vez entras en ella te atrapa" - dijo el brujo con voz fría, para dar miedo

Mientras tanto en el exterior la niebla negra empezaba a acercarse poco a poco a la casa de Veigar, hasta el punto en el que ya estaba frente a su puerta

"¿Co-como estas seguro de que no entrara?" - le pregunta la chica preocupada

"La niebla negra elige a quienes perseguir, dudo que vayan a venir a por ti" - dijo mientras agarraba otra galleta

La niebla negra empezó a entrar por debajo de la puerta y por las ventanas, acercándose poco a poco a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta

"Oye Veigar...." - le llamo la hada

"¿Qué pasa Lulu?" - le pregunto el brujo

"¿No hace frió de repen...." - Lulu entro en silencio de repente

"¿Lulu? ¿Pasa algo?" - le pregunto extrañado el brujo

La niebla acababa de entrar en la habitación y detrás de Veigar se podían ver las siluetas de Hecarim y de Kalista, ambos apuntando al mago con sus armas


	228. Espíritus de Venganza

Lulu se quedo temblando conforme vio las siniestras figuras de Hecarim y Kalista detrás de Veigar

"Parece que te ha comido la lengua el gato" - le dijo extrañado

"Ve-veigar...." - intentaba avisarle la chica

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Cuando ha llegado aquí la niebla?" - se pregunto sorprendido

"¡De-detrás tuya Veigar!" - le grito el hada

Veigar se dio la vuelta solo para encontrarse con Hecarim y Kalista, quienes le miraban fijamente

"¿Qué hacéis aquí?" - pregunto el brujo sin alarmarse

"Soy el espíritu que vaga buscando a los traidores e insolentes" - dijo Kalista invocando su arma

"Tu estas marcado...." - añadió Hecarim blandiendo su lanza

"¿Marcado para qué?" - pregunto el mago despreocupado

"Venganza" - dijo Kalista con voz fría

La mujer fantasma agarro su lanza y se la clavo al yordle en el pecho antes de que pudiera reaccionar

"Argh.... aaargh...." - gemía Veigar mientras veía la lanza atravesándolo

"¡Veigar!" - grito Lulu al ver la escena

El hechicero estaba en el suelo, sin moverse y con la lanza aun atravesando su pecho, desde el cual empezó a salir sangre

"Ve-veigar...." - le llamo la chica con los ojos llorosos

"Reclamamos su alma" - dijo Hecarim colocando su mano sobre el

En un solo instante el alma de Veigar salio de su cuerpo y fue absorbido por el jinete

"No.... ¡no!" - grito la chica entre lagrimas

"La niebla también te reclama" - dijo Kalista avanzando hacia ella

Lulu hecho a correr por el pasillo, donde se encontró con Rammus

"Lulu, ¿qué pasa?" - le pregunto calmadamente

"¡Han matado a Veigar!" - grito nerviosa

"¿Como? No creo que Veigar halla....." - antes de terminar la frase se quedo mirando a los dos espectros

"E-estan ahí...." - dijo colocándose tras Rammus

"¿Quién ha soltado a esos fantasmas?" - pregunto con un tono cómico

Antes de poder reaccionar Kalista lanzo una de sus dagas contra Rammus, atravesándole el cuello (creo que era el cuello) y haciendo que cayera hacia atrás

"Ra-rammus....." - dijo Lulu nerviosa

"La niebla te quiere a ti" - dijo Kalista amenazante

La niebla negra empezó a avanzar hacia Lulu, esta no podía escapar por ningún lado, la espesa niebla empezaba a rozar su piel, convirtiéndola en una especie de madera gris

"No.... no.... ¡no!" - grito la chica fuertemente

De repente la chica se despertó en su cama, con el brujo a uno de sus lados

"Por fin te despiertas" - comento el brujo

"¿Do-donde estoy? ¡Veigi! ¡Estas vivo!" - grito de alegría al verlo

"Veo que la niebla te ha afectado" - dijo el brujo llevándose la mano a su cara

"¿La niebla? Si, vi como nos rodeaba y salían Hecarim y Kalista, luego vi como te mataban a ti y a Rammus" - dijo tapándose la cara con las sabanas

"La niebla negra castiga a quienes se lo merecen pero a los que entran en contacto con ella sin haber hecho nada suelen caer en un estado de pesadilla" - le explico el maestro del mal

"Entonces fue solo un sueño, ¿no?" - pregunto algo confundida

"Si, solamente un sueño" - comento el mago relajado

Lulu suspiro aliviada mientras que en el jardín se puede ver que aun sigue la niebla negra, con Kalista observándoles con ojos de color rojo


	229. La Cura

El escenario es Piltover, para ser más exactos en el laboratorio secreto de Viktor, allí es donde se encuentran reunidos Warwick, Singed y Veigar

"Me alegra saber que has aceptado nuestra ayuda Warwick" - le dijo Singed poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la bestia

"Si, como tu hiciste tanto la ultima vez" - le replico el cazador

"Te dije que la poción estaba incompleta, tu fuiste el que paso de todo" - le dijo el químico con algo de enfado debido al ataque

"Dejad de pelear ya, no quiero que el motivo por el que encuentren mi base sea el ruido" - les dijo Viktor entrando en la sala

"Recuerdo cuando esto era más luminoso, ¿has cambiado las luces o algo?" - le pregunto Veigar

"Tuve ciertos problemas con Jayce, la iluminación quedo algo dañada" - le respondió el científico

Viktor se coloco tras una mesa de ensayo, donde saco un mapa holografíco de ADN

"Este es el ADN de Warwick antes y después de su transformación" - dijo Viktor señalándolos

"Recuerdo cuando elabore la poción, tengo la lista de ingredientes a mano" - añadió Singed

"La idea es crear una poción similar pero con algunas modificaciones" - explico el científico

"Eso significa que tengo que traeros los ingredientes, ¿verdad?" - pregunto Warwick

"No necesariamente, tenemos todo lo necesario, basta con que esperes un par de horas" - le dijo Viktor mientras desactivaba el holograma

"¿Esperar? No puedo esperar" - dijo el hombre lobo

"Has esperado mucho tiempo, ¿qué mas te da esperar un poco mas?" - le dijo Singed a su amigo

Veigar y Warwick salieron del laboratorio, quedándose en el recibidor, el uno frente al otro

"Oye yordle...." - intento llamarlo Warwick

"Es Veigar, no yordle" - le puntuó el brujo

"Oye Veigar, siento lo que paso en tu mansión" - le dijo el lobo

"Pusiste en peligro la vida de Lulu y la mía" - dijo el mago con cierto enfado

"Pensaba en una forma de curarme, escuche que Lulu poseía propiedades mágicas parecidas a Soraka y fue entonces cuando la bestia me domino" - le contaba el hombre lobo

"¿La bestia?" - pregunto Veigar extrañado

"Hay veces que mis instintos controlan mis actos, como aquella noche, cada día pierdo un poco de lo que me hace humano" - le explicaba Warwick

"Y la desesperación es....." - se decía así mismo Veigar

"Que dentro de poco no quede nada de mi" - confeso el animal algo deprimido

Veigar miro a Warwick, el podía verse en parte, ambos eran villanos que alcanzaron un poder que les distancio de lo que eran hasta ser casi inhumanos

"Tranquilo, tengo fe en Viktor y Singed, son los científicos mas listos que conozco" - le dijo el mago

"Tiene gracia, recuerdo cuando Singed era mi alumno, era tan prometedor y tenia tanta fe en el que le escogí como ayudante para elaborar el suero" - dijo el hombre lobo

Warwick miro hacia el suelo por un momento, pensó fugazmente en sus días de químico Zaunita y siguió hablando

"Tal vez le di demasiada responsabilidad"

En ese momento la puerta del laboratorio se abrió y de dentro salieron Viktor y Singed, ambos tenían la cara seria y estaban muy callados

"¿Como ha ido la cosa? ¿Podéis curarme?" - pregunto el hombre lobo

"Hemos tenido cierto problema con el suero...." - dijo Singed mirando fijamente a Warwick


	230. Blanco y negro

Warwick se encontraba junto con Veigar en la sala, ambos estaban frente a Viktor y Singed quienes acababan se salir de su laboratorio

"¿Qué quieres decir con que hay un problema?" - pregunto el hombre lobo algo preocupado

"Hemos estado elaborando el suero pero.... tu cuerpo es inmune a el...." - le explico Singed algo decaído

"¿Inmune? ¡¿Por qué soy inmune!?" - le pregunto Warwick furioso

"Han pasado años desde que te transformaste, tu cuerpo ha desarrollado anticuerpos para eliminar la poción" - le explico Viktor

"No.... no puede ser..." - Warwick volvió a tomar asiento mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza

"Sin embargo tenemos una buena noticia también" - dijo Singed 

"¿Buena noticia? Ninguna noticia puede ser buena en estos momentos" - le replico Warwick

"Físicamente no podemos despojarte de tu estado de bestia pero mentalmente si" - le dijo el químico a su compañero

"¿Mentalmente? No lo entiendo" - le respondió Veigar

"¿Habláis de mis instintos?" - pregunto el hombre lobo algo confundido

"Si, nos dijiste que temías perder el control, el suero no funciona en tu cuerpo pero si afectaría a tu mente" - le explico Viktor

"¿Quieres decir que seguiré tendiendo este cuerpo pero sin peligro?" - le pregunto la criatura

"Exacto, lo único es que no hemos podido probar el suero" - le dijo Singed

"¿Qué podría pasar en el peor de los casos?" - pregunto el animal

"Que estallases en llamas" - dijo Singed

"O que tu pelaje se volviera gris" - dijo Viktor

"O que te convirtieras en hiena"

"O que tu piel fuera como una armadura"

"O que te volvieras de pelaje blanco"

"Vale, suficiente, ya lo he enten.... ¿habéis dicho estallar en llamas?" - pregunto algo confuso

"Emmm..... no...." - le respondió Singed

"De todos modos, Warwick, no tienes nada que perder" - le señalo Veigar

Warwick se sentó y luego pensó por algunos minutos, lo mas probable es que se quedara con ese aspecto toda su vida y en el peor de los casos tendría un par de cambios, le salia mejor quedarse con su mentalidad e inteligencia

"Esta bien, probare el suero" - les dijo el hombre lobo

"¿Estas seguro? Después no quiero que me eches las culpas" - le dijo Singed

"No he estado mas seguro en mi vida" - dijo el licantropo entrando en el laboratorio

Viktor fue detrás suya para aplicarle el suero, Singed por el contrario se había quedado junto con Veigar en el salón

"¿Crees que funcionara?" - le pregunto el brujo

"Warwick tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad, si alguien puede asimilar el suero es el" - le dijo el químico a su compañero

"Si tiene tanta fuerza de voluntad, ¿como es que se transformo en un hombre lobo?" - pregunto el mago con curiosidad

"Warwick no tenia ningún desafió, ninguna otra meta que no fuera la alquimia, supongo que no le importo aceptar la misión pero cuando no pudo atrapar a Soraka.... creo que pensó en sui...." - sus palabras se callaron cuando le vio salir con Viktor

"¿Y bien?" - pregunto el brujo

"Su cuerpo ha asimilado el suero, su mente esta a salvo" - respondió el científico

"Eso esta bien, ¿verdad?" - le dijo Veigar

"Esta más que bien, ya no tengo miedo alguno" - contesto el hombre lobo

Warwick ya no estaba atado por el miedo, tenia un nuevo objetivo y pensaba alcanzarlo


	231. Reencuentro

Era un Viernes en la grieta del invocador, normalmente estos días son los que más actividad tienen debido a que hay más invocadores disponibles

Sin embargo hay una muchacha que suele estar presente casi todos los días, principalmente para entrenar, es una mujer muy peligrosa y su nombre es Fiora

_No entiendo como es que no hay nadie disponible para luchar, tengo que mejorar mi técnica con la espada y no voy a lograrlo masacrando a Teemo_

"Hey, Fiora" - le llamo una voz, aunque no pareció no captar la atención de la chica

_Llevo ya un par de años en este sitio, mejorando, centrándome y sin embargo llevo una semana sin poder dejar de pensar en esa persona_

"Fiora, ¿estas ahi?" - volvio a preguntar la voz

_¿Era por su estilo de lucha? No es que fuera un guerrero exactamente pero no pude evitar ver como se las apañaba en batalla_

"Fiora, ¿puedes escucharme?" - pregunto por tercera vez la voz

Fiora entro en si y miro a su alrededor, a su lado se encontraba Rammus, basta con decir que se sorprendió un poco

"Rammus... ¿qué haces aquí?" - pregunto la mujer

"Venia a pasar el rato y te he visto así que me he acercado a saludar" - le dijo el armadurillo

"¿Vienes a la grieta a practicar?" - pregunto Fiora algo más calmada

"En verdad vengo a pasar el rato" - le explico Rammus

"¿Pasar el rato? Esto es una pelea a muerte entre dos equipos" - le dijo Fiora algo más seria

"¿Pelea a muerte? Yo lo veo más como un juego de conquista, como el Risk" - dijo sonriente

_¿Un juego de conquista? Empiezo a pensar que su actuación el otro día no fue precisamente cosa de tácticas de combate_

"Pero sabes pelear, sino ¿como es que derrotaste a Jax?" - le pregunto la chica

Rammus se quedo mirándola unos segundos, luego sonrió

"Simplemente use mis habilidades" - le contesto

"Eso no se diferencia mucho de luchar" - le dijo Fiora

"Uno lucha solamente si quiere, yo solo fui a ayudar a una amiga que estaba en problemas, ademas si me atacan tendré que defenderme" - explico Rammus con tranquilidad

_Su forma de ver las cosas es muy diferente a la mi... espera un momento... ¿Me ha llamado a-amiga?_

"Rammus ¿Me acabas de llamar amiga?" - le pregunto algo confundida

"Si, claro, ¿hay algún problema?" - le dijo Rammus algo extrañado

"No, no, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a hacer amigos tan rápidamente" - dijo en voz baja la muchacha

Fiora tenia amistades como Irelia, Caitlyn, Janna o Yasuo sin embargo su relación con ellos no era muy estrecha y se limitaba a pocas palabras

"Por cierto, ¿vas a la grieta del invocador?" - le pregunto el armadurillo

"Si, tenia pensado ir a la linea superior" - contesto Fiora

"Tenia pensado ir a la jungla, ¿quieres que vayamos en el mismo equipo?" - le pregunto sonriente

_¿Qui-quiere ir conmigo? ¡¿Co-como ha pasado esto?! Tranquilízate Fiora, no muestres lo alterada que te sientes ahora_

"No me importa" - respondió seriamente

"Ok, pues vamos" - dijo Rammus tranquilamente

Fiora se encontraba apretando los dientes muy fuertes, no sabia porque se incomodaba tanto delante de Rammus pero este le resultaba una persona muy interesante

_Me vuelve a doler la cabeza, siento un extraño calor_


	232. Regreso al top

Fiora se encontraba ya en la grieta del invocador, ella había entrado formando equipo con Rammus, con quien estuvo hablando hace un rato

_No puedo dejar que Rammus me distraiga, he de mejorar mis habilidades, no tengo tiempo para pensar en amistades.... amistades...._

La espadachina se quedo pensativa hasta que llegaron los súbditos

"Ahora que lo pienso, me toca enfrentarme a...." - se dijo así misma Fiora

"He vuelto" - dijo Jax saltando encima de uno de los súbditos

"Tu de nuevo" - dijo Fiora algo decepcionada

"¿Y esa decepción? Te enfrentas al Maestro de Armas" - le dijo el guerrero indignado

"Me enfrento a alguien que quedo en ridículo" - dijo con desprecio la guerrera

Jax, el principal oponente de Fiora, había sido derrotado por Rammus en su ultimo encuentro, y mostrarse superior a el era algo que no iba a desaprovechar

"El pasado es el pasado y el presente es el presente" - dijo Jax mientras destruía súbditos

"¿Quién te ha enseñado poesía?" - pregunto Fiora con sarcasmo

Ambos se dedicaron a aplastar súbditos hasta que alcanzaron el nivel seis, sin embargo Fiora seguía estando un poco distraída

_Han pasado ya diez minutos desde que empezamos y Rammus aun no ha aparecido.... ¡pero es normal! ¡es el jungla! ¡no debería estar pensando en esto!_

En ese momento Fiora miro hacia el frente y vio a Rammus en un arbusto que había tras Jax, este le estaba saludando sin hacer ruido

¡¿Como ha echo eso otra vez?! ¡Ni siquiera ha entrado por linea!

"¿Te pasa algo? Pareces nerviosa" - le pregunto su rival extrañado

"Céntrate en tus asuntos" - le respondió fríamente

"No deberías ser tan insolente" - dijo Jax antes de usar un Golpe en Salto

Antes de que pudiera golpear a la guerrera Rammus salio del seto y golpeo con su Bola de Poder al maestro de armas

"¡Como te atreves a golpearme por la espalda en un uno contra uno!" - le grito el asesino enfadado

"Se llama trabajo en equipo" - le explico tranquilamente Rammus

"Vas a recibir la ira de Jax" - dijo el guerrero levantando su farola

"Y tu vas a recibir un pinchazo" - le dijo el armadurillo sonriendo

Fiora aprovechó el momento de distracción para usar su Embestida contra el maestro de armas, dejandole en el suelo debilitado

"Eso le pasa por bocazas" - dijo la muchacha con una leve sonrisa

"¿Ese tipo tiene boca?" - pregunto Rammus extrañado

"Ha sido una buena entrada" - le dijo la muchacha mirando hacia otro lado

"Ya, bueno, tampoco es que el lo viera venir" - dijo Rammus tocándole con su dedo para comprobar si estaba del todo debilitado

"¿Como has llegado tan rápido?" - le pregunto Fiora algo curiosa

"La conveniencia del argumento" - le respondió sonriente

En ese momento el armadurillo se fue en dirección al rió para volver a la jungla

"Ra-Rammus... ¿vas a volver más tarde?" - le pregunto la muchacha manteniendo su seriedad

"Si, claro, pero primero voy a visitar a la linea inferior" - le dijo Rammus mientras se despedía

"Entonces nos vemos después" - le dijo Fiora

Rammus se alejo en forma de Bola de Poder mientras que Fiora se quedo mirándole

"Siento... un dolor en el pecho...." - dijo la muchacha algo nerviosa


	233. Se llamaba Rammus

La partida de Fiora y Rammus había terminado con el equipo de estos dos como vencedor, ambos se encontraban en el salón de la liga

"Ha sido entretenido, muy entretenido" - dijo el armadurillo a su compañera de equipo

"Si, claro, si tu lo dices" - le respondió Fiora

"¿Tu no te diviertes?" - le pregunto Rammus

"Yo lucho para mantener mi honor y el de mi familia" - dijo ella con orgullo

"Cada cual tiene sus motivos, yo prefiero verlo como algo divertido" - le dijo sonriente

"¿Nada más? ¿No hay otro motivo?" - le pregunto extrañada

"Yo llegue por estas tierras de forma accidental, no sabia a donde ir, cuando me tropecé con la Liga de las Leyendas la encontré muy divertida, así que ¿por qué irme?" - le contesto el armadurillo

"Tus motivaciones son extrañas" - le dijo la muchacha

"Yo mismo soy extraño, por eso a los lectores le caigo bien" - dijo Rammus

"¿Lectores? ¿De qué estas hablando?" - pregunto confundida

"Cosas de la cuarta pared, algún día te lo contare" - dijo mientras se levantaba - "Yo me voy yendo ya, seguro que nos vemos en otra ocasión" 

El armadurillo termino de despedirse y se dirigió hacia la salida en forma de Bola de Poder

"Cuarta pared.... ¿que sera eso?" - se preguntaba Fiora

"Fiora" - le llamo una voz desde detrás suya

La voz pertenecía a Lux Crownguard, la hermana de Garen, a Fiora no le caía bien Lux, ademas ella era una Crownguard y Fiora les detestaba

"Lux te tengo dicho que no me hables, no quiero mantener contacto con una Crownguard" - le dijo Fiora con voz fría

"No te pongas así Fiora, solamente es un apellido" - le dijo sonriente mientras se sentaba a su lado

A Lux no le importaba mucho lo que pensara Fiora de ella

"Veo que has estado hablando con Rammus" - menciono la chica

"Si, ¿pasa algo?" - le pregunto algo extrañada pero manteniendo su distancia

"Nada, es solo que es alguien algo extraño" - le dijo Lux

"¿Extraño? ¿Rammus? ¿Por qué lo dices?" - le pregunto Fiora

"Bueno, siempre habla de forma muy calmada y tranquila, ademas esta lo de que vive en unas mazmorras y....." - le estaba contando la chica

"Espera ¿no vive en la liga?" - le pregunto extrañada

"No, el vive en las mazmorras de Veigar, por lo visto le tiene preso o algo así" - le dijo tranquilamente

"¿Mazmorras? ¿Como puede dejar que le dejen preso? Y más ese estúpido yordle" - dijo sorprendida

"Bueno, en verdad el y Veigar son amigos, ademas para ser preso tiene bastante libertad, creo que a el realmente no le importa" - le explico la maga

"Parece extraño pero es parte de su encanto" - dijo la muchacha algo fria

Segundos después se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y abrió un poco los ojos, poniéndose un poco sonrojada

"¿Has dicho encanto?" - le pregunto Lux sonriente

"No he dicho nada Crownguard" - dijo levantándose y marchándose

"Nos vemos en otra ocasión" - le dijo la maga despidiéndose

Fiora siguió avanzando hasta que llego a las escaleras de la entrada, una vez allí se paro y respiro profundamente, su cabeza estaba totalmente perdida

Ella disfrutaba el tiempo que pasaba con el, era extraño, su forma de pensar no era la misma que la suya pero le gustaba


	234. Arañas de Hielo

Era Sábado, Lulu había arrastrado a Veigar fuera de la mansión, había nevado mucho la noche anterior y ella quería jugar con la nieve

"¡Vamos Veigi! ¡La nieve nos espera!" - le gritaba la chica

"No grites... ¡y no me llames Veigi!" - le gritaba el brujo

"No deberías ponerte de mal humor, es día de nieve" - le dijo sonriente

"Ahora mismo preferiría estar dentro" - se quejaba el mago

Veigar había aceptado acompañarla a regañadientes, a el no le gustaba jugar con la nieve pero a Lulu si y no quería seguir escuchando sus peticiones

"Veigar, ¿hacemos un muñeco?" - le pregunto la maga

"Paso" - le respondió

"¿Ángeles de nieve?" - siguió preguntándole

"Paso" - repitió el brujo

"¿Un iglú?" - pregunto pensativa

"Paso" - le respondió por tercera vez

"Pero tenemos que jugar a algo" - le dijo la chica

"Yo no juego con nieve, juega tu si quieres" - le dijo el brujo

"Pero jugar sola no es divertido" - le decía Lulu

Mientras ambos hablaban un pequeño temblor sacude la tierra

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" - le pregunto Lulu al mago

"Solamente ha sido un temblor de tierra" - le dijo Veigar

"No me gustan" - decía Lulu agarrándose a su sombrero

"Agarrándote a tu sombrero no vas a hacer que te den menos miedo, haz lo que sea con la nieve y vamonos" - le decía el brujo cruzado de brazos

Otro temblor de tierra sacudió la pequeña zona, haciendo que Lulu se cayera al suelo

"¿Estas bien?" - le pregunto el brujo

"Si" - respondió mientras se levantaba - "Pero quiero seguir jugando con la nieve"

Mientras tanto, a lo lejos una pequeña cueva había sido dañada en el temblor, sus paredes se habían agrietado, con una pequeña luz viniendo de las grietas

Poco a poco una especie de pequeñas arañas empezaron a salir de las grietas, eran peludas con muchos ojos y unas patas de hielo, muy similares a los bichos empleados por Malzahar

"Kiiiiiiii" - chillo una de las criaturas mientras las demás salían

Lulu, por el contrario, se encuentra haciendo un muñeco de nieve

"Veigar, ¿te gusta el muñeco de nieve?" - le pregunto la chica

"Es totalmente espantoso" - le dijo fríamente

"Supongo que viniendo de ti es algo bueno" - le dijo sonriente

"No deberías tomarte la....." - las palabras del mago se interrumpieron de golpe

"Veigar, ¿pasa algo?" - le pregunto la yordle

"¿Qué son esas cosas que vienen hacia aquí?" - le pregunto el brujo

Muchas de las arañas, o poros, de hielo se estaban acercando hacia la posición de los yordles

"Parecen poros pero algo cambiados" - respondió Lulu

"No me fió ni un pelo de esos bichos" - dijo Veigar agarrando su cetro

Los seres de hielo se pararon frente a los magos, en total eran dos decenas y observaban con detenimiento el bastón de Veigar

"Tal vez quieren que le tires el bastón" - le dijo Lulu

"Son arañas mutantes poros del vació de hielo, no perros" - le respondió el brujo

Una de las arañas intento acercarse al mago, quien reacciono lanzandole un Ataque Maligno

"Creo que a estos bichos les gusta suicidarse" - comento el brujo tras lo sucedido

"No creo que el comparta tu opinión" - le dijo la chica

La araña que había el golpe empezó a brillar y aumento un poco su tamaño, no creció mucho salvo unos centímetros, las arañas al ver esto se lanzaron a por el brujo


	235. Enfríamiento

Las arañas (o poros) se habían abalanzado sobre Veigar, aunque no estaban atacando, solamente se dedicaban a arañar y rasgar su cetro

"¡Estaos quietos!" - les grito el brujo apartando su cetro de ellos

"Chiiiiiiiii" - dijo uno de los poros

"Creo que quieren tu cetro" - le dijo la hechicera

"¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere mi cetro?" - comento el mago

"Tal vez porque brilla" - le respondió la bruja

"A veces, cuando hablas así, pareces la típica rubia tonta de película" - le dijo el mago fríamente

"Pues tu estas enamorado de esta "tonta de película", ¿no te hace eso a ti más tonto?" - le replico Lulu cruzada de brazos

"Touché" - se dijo así mismo

Los Poros (o arañas) empezaron a acercarse de nuevo al brujo

"Fuera de aquí, ¡estúpidos!" - les grito Veigar lanzando otro Ataque Maligno

"Chiiiii" - chillaba otro poro conforme aumentaba de tamaño

"Aumentan de tamaño con la energía cósmica" - decía el brujo algo sorprendido

Una de las arañas (o poros) se abalanzo corriendo hacia el brujo, con la esperanza de arrebatarle el cetro pero el yordle se dio cuenta

"Va a ser que no" - dijo lanzandole un Estallido Primordial

La araña (o Poro) absorbió demasiada energía y exploto, normalmente cuando un Poro explota aparecen brillos y confeti, aquí fueron sangre y vísceras

"¡Aaahhhh! ¡Que (bababui)!" - grito el brujo sorprendido

"¡Sangre! ¡Es sangre!" - le gritaba la chica

"¡No creí que fuera a explotar!" - dijo Veigar aun sorprendido y con la ropa llena de sangre

Los Poros (o arañas) se acercaron lentamente y empezaron a chupar la sangre de araña (o poro) que había sobre la nieve

"¿D-de donde han salido estos poros?" - pregunto Lulu con algo de miedo

"Si te soy sincero no me importa, solo quiero verles lejos" - dijo el brujo con lo sucedido ya asimilado - "Creo que podría reventarlos uno por uno...."

"Siguen siendo poros" - le paro en seco Lulu

"Son Poros Araña de Hielo Mutantes" - le corrigió el brujo

"Siguen siendo poros" - insistió la maga

"Esta bien, lo haremos a tu manera" - dijo el mago algo malhumorado

El hechicero levanto la mano y creo un pequeño portal en el suelo, al otro lado se encontraba el Vacío, el peor lugar que hay en el plano astral

"¿Vas a llevarle ahí?" - pregunto Lulu con curiosidad

"Los del vacío tendrán suerte si sobreviven" - dijo con una leve sonrisa

"¿Y como vas a hacerlo para que entren?" - le pregunto Lulu

"Yo siempre tengo una as bajo la manga" - dijo el mago levantando el cetro

Los poros (o arañas) se quedaron mirando el cetro, el cual segundos después lanzo un rayo de Zhonyas que les dejo en un estado petrificado

"Ya esta, ahora al agujero" - dijo mientras los agarraba de uno en uno y los tiraba

"¿No es un poco cruel dejarlos allí?" - pregunto la chica con algunos remordimientos

"No creo, seguro que hacen algunos amigos" - dijo Veigar a la par que cerraba el portal

Mientras tanto, en el Vacío, a las arañas (o Poros) se les acaba de pasar el efecto del Zhonyas y ahora mismo se encuentran desconcertadas

"Veo que tenemos nuevos visitantes" - dijo una voz desde la oscuridad del Vacío

De las sombras empezaron a salir varios insectos de color morado y delante de ellos Malzahar

"Esto sera divertido" - dijo el brujo amenazante


	236. Territorio

Era por la mañana, cerca de la mansión de Veigar, unos cuantos soldados Noxianos se encuentran hablando con un pequeño yordle, en su puesto de venta

"Yordle, dame tres cajas de comida" - le dijo un Noxiano que portaba capa

"Claro señor, serán unos 450 oros" - le respondió el chico sonriente

"He dicho que me lo des, no que vaya a comprártelo" - le dijo el guerrero riéndose

"E-en ese caso no pue-puedo darselo" - le dijo el chico nervioso

El rostro del guerrero cambio de sereno a enfadado

"¿Contradices la orden de un soldado de Noxus?" - le pregunto el guerrero desenvainando su espada

"Y-yo no puedo dárselo gra-gratis....." - insistió el yordle casi llorando

"Enviarte a la prisión sera un merecido castigo, allí tendrás tiempo de llorar" - dijo mientras sonreía 

"N-no por favor" - dijo el chico entre lagrimas

"Señor, se esta aproximando el maes...." - sus palabras cesaron cuando un meteorito choco contra el

Una lluvia de meteoritos de materia oscura cayeron del cielo en dirección a los Noxianos, llevándose a algunos por delante y levantando la tierra

"¡¿Qué clase de emboscada es esta?!" - preguntaba el cabecilla con enfado

"Más que una emboscada es una defensa" - dijo Veigar saliendo de la nada

"No hemos atacado en ningún momento" - le dijo el soldado 

"Habéis invadido mi territorio, que es lo mismo" - le respondió el brujo

"Tenemos ordenes de...." - intentaba hablar el noxiano

"Tenéis ordenes de ir a la cosa, de hecho Swain os explico claramente que no os acercarais por esta parte bajo ningún concepto" - le dijo el hechicero

"Ne-necesitábamos recuperar provisiones...." - intentaba explicarle el guerrero

"Tenias provisiones, al menos hasta que os las destruí, lo que hacíais era extorsionar a este yordle, por lo que veo nunca aprendéis" - dijo con su voz fría

El Noxiano se volteo y vio como a sus dos soldados restantes, cambio la expresión de su rostro e intento superar al maestro del mal

"Y que si intentábamos extorsionarlo, largate o te mandaremos de nuevo a prisión" - le amenazo

El brujo levanto su brazo y dijo algo en voz baja, en solo cuestión de segundos la armadura y la capa del Noxiano se habían convertido en una bandada de cuervos que salieron volando

"Mi arma...." - intentaba hablar el sorprendido guerrero

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Veigar le miro fijamente con sus ojos brillando, en pocos segundos empezó a asfixiarse mientras que con su mano empezaba a cargar magia

"Deberíais haber escuchado a Swain, quien pasa por aquí no vive para contarlo" - dijo el mago fríamente - "Pídele disculpas al chaval o muere como un hombre" 

"Lo sien...." - antes de que pudiera terminar la frase un bozal apareció en su boca

"¿Dices algo? No puedo oírte" - dijo sonriente, luego le lanzo un Estallido Primordial a quemarropa

El guerrero cayo al suelo muerto mientras los otros soldados temblaban

"Niño, dime tu nombre" - le dijo Veigar al yordle

"To-Toby, señor" - le dijo tembloroso

"¿Quieres que mate a esos soldados o que los deje vivir?" - le pregunto con curiosidad

"N-no les mate, fue el otro soldado" - le decía Toby

Los soldados al oír esto salieron corriendo sin mirar hacia atrás ni un solo momento

"Bien, ahora hablemos" - dijo el brujo con voz fría


	237. Toby

Veigar acababa de salvar a un pequeño yordle de unos soldados noxianos (que no tuvieron tanta suerte) y ahora se encontraba junto a el dando un paseo

"¿A donde nos dirigimos?" - le pregunto el yordle

"Vamos a sentarnos, por aquí cerca hay unos troncos" - dijo el brujo andando hacia ellos

Ambos se sentaron, Toby estaba nervioso, estaba temblando por lo que pudiera hacerle

"Te llamabas Tony, ¿verdad?" - le pregunto el mago

"Es To-Toby" - le respondió el chico

"¿Qué hacías con un puesto en mis dominios?" - le pregunto fríamente

"Pe-pensé que era una ruta comercial" - dijo mirando al suelo

"Pensaste mal" - le respondió el brujo bruscamente

Toby apenas podía hablar, su mera presencia y lo que había hecho antes le habían metido el miedo en el cuerpo

"¿Por qué tienes un puesto comercial? No parece que tengas edad para trabajar" - le dijo con curiosidad

"Vivo en el orfanato de Bandle, allí te suelen asignar trabajos de aprendiz pe-pero....." - el pequeño se quedo callado algunos segundos - "Yo quería conocer mundo"

Veigar se quedo callado mientras escuchaba al pequeño hablar

"Te voy a contar una cosa, Toby, hubo una vez un yordle que se parecía mucho a ti" - le empezó a contar el brujo

"¿Qué se parecía a mi?" - pregunto extrañado

"Era un yordle que quería ver mundo, razón por la cual se hizo comerciante, aunque tuviera que alejarse de su familia" - le contaba el mago

El pequeño Toby parecía prestar mucha atención a lo que le estaba contando Veigar, ya fuera por miedo o por interés

"Durante su trabajo fue asaltado por unos soldados noxianos, estos le acusaron de robar y le metieron en prisión por varios años" - siguió contándole

"Pe-pero el no había hecho nada, ¿verdad?" - le pregunto el yordle

"No, no había hecho nada, aun así pudo escaparse y volver a su casa, pero en esos años sus padres habían fallecido" - dijo con los ojos perdidos en el horizonte

"¿Fallecido? ¿Como sucedió eso?" - le pregunto con curiosidad

"Seguramente por la edad" - dijo mientras se levantaba

"¿Q-qué vas a hacer ahora?" - le pregunto algo nervioso

"Vuelve a ese orfanato y busca otro trabajo o ruta, lo que prefieras pero con cuidado" - le dijo mientras recogía su cetro

"No se preocupe no volveré a hablar con noxianos" - le dijo sonriendo un poco

"¿Noxianos? Creo que no me has entendido bien" - le dijo con voz fría

Veigar se fue acercando poco a poco hacia el pequeño

"Ese yordle creció con odio, frialdad, ira, con solo una cosa buena en su vida, dicho en otras palabras si vuelvo a verte por aquí, me asegurare de que acabes como ese soldado" - le amenazo el brujo

"Us-usted no mataría a un niño, ¿verdad?" - le pregunto con miedo

"No, eso iría en contra de todos mis principios, pero ese niño algún día crecerá y entonces...." - Veigar agarro su cetro y disparo un Estallido Primordial contra un árbol, destrozándolo

"E-entendido..." - dijo con miedo

"Vete ahora mismo y recuerda una cosa, si hay algo peor que un noxiano.... soy yo...." - le dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente

El chico se fue corriendo mientras Veigar andaba lentamente hacia su mansión, pensando en porque nadie hablo con el de esa manera hace tantos años


	238. Noche libre

Era de noche, Fiora acababa de terminar una pelea en la grieta y se encontraba andando por la ciudad, al contrario que Zaun las calles de Demacia eran muy alegres de noche

_Otra vez he terminado tarde, últimamente priorizo demasiado mis entrenamientos, paso demasiado tiempo en la liga, aunque asi de vez en cuando puedo verle a el_

_Un momento, ¿qué estoy pensando? no voy a la liga con la esperanza de verle, voy para preservar el honor de la familia Laurent y luchar para probar mi coraje_

"Hola Fiora" - le saludaba Rammus

_Cuando pronuncia mi nombre es como si me golpearan en la cabeza, ni siquiera se porque me gusta, yo.... un momento..._

"¿Rammus?" - se preguntaba Fiora sorprendida

"Tiempo sin vernos" - le decía sonriente

El armadurillo se encontraba junto con Lulu y Veigar a un lado de la calle

"¿Qué haces por aquí?" - le pregunto manteniendo las formas

"Mi amigo Jhin me ha regalado una entradas para una película en la que actúa, así que vamos a verla" - le explico Rammus

"¿En serio?" - pregunto algo extrañada

"Bueno, sus palabras exactas fueron "la belleza de la vida se contempla con" el resto no me acuerdo, tenia algo de prisa" - le dijo el armadurillo

"Ejem" - dijo Veigar desde atrás

"Ah, si, estos son mis amigos Lulu y Veigar" - les presentaba Rammus

"Hola Fiora, encantada de conocerte" - le decía Lulu sonriente

"Hola" - saludo el brujo con voz fría

"Entonces, ¿os dirigís al cine? deberíais daros prisa" - le dijo Fiora algo incomoda

_Mira que encontrármelo en un momento como este, dentro de la grieta al menos hay motivos para hablar con el_

"Oye, ¿te apetece venir? sobra una entrada" - le ofrecía Rammus

"Gracias pero seguro que alguien de tu familia querrá ir" - le decía la espadachina

"Mi familia se encuentra en otra dimensión" - le explico tranquilamente

"Seguro que algún otro amigo puede ir" - le dijo Fiora nerviosa

"La mayoría están en busca y captura" - le dijo sonriente

"Bueno, si a ellos no les importa" - le decía Fiora mirando a los yordles

"Mientras mantengas su boca cerrada eres bienvenida" - dijo el brujo cruzado de brazos

"En el fondo le caigo bien" - comento Rammus sonriendo

Veigar le lanzo una mirada asesina en cuanto dijo eso

"Mejor vamos llendo, ¿no?" - dijo Rammus avanzando

_No me puedo creer lo que esta pasando, ¿esto es lo que la gente llama suerte? solo tengo que tranquilizarme, soy una Laurent que va al cine con dos yordles y un armadurillo_

Segundos después Fiora se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba la situación, cualquiera que mirara al grupo vería que ella era la más alta

"Fiora" - le llamaba Lulu

"Si, ¿qué pasa?" - le pregunto Fiora

"¿De qué conoces a Rammus?" - le pregunto la yordle

"Hemos luchado en el mismo equipo algunas veces" - le dijo manteniendo la seriedad

"¿Solo eso?" - le pregunto extrañado

"Si, ¿por qué lo dices?" - pregunto con curiosidad

"Me habían dicho que eras una persona muy seria pero hablando con el parecías muy alegre" - le decía la bruja

En ese momento Fiora se quedo callada y sonrió

"Sera que me llevo muy bien con el" - le comento la muchacha

Fiora se había dado cuenta de porque le gustaba Rammus, el le daba esa confianza y seguridad que no había encontrado en nadie más


	239. Cinemática

Veigar, Rammus, Lulu y Fiora se encontraban en la sala de cine, la película acababa de empezar y los dos yordles se sentaron juntos, a Fiora le toco junto al Rammus

"La verdad es que nunca había ido a un cine" - dijo Fiora en voz baja

"Demacianos, celebran que los de Piltover les fabriquen un proyector y no toleran que se cree vida artificial" - se quejaba el brujo

"Es que es colega de Viktor" - le explico el armadurillo a Fiora

La película empezó, Jhin hacia de un pistolero renegado que llegaba al mismo pueblo que Fiddlesticks, un espíritu que había poseído a un espantapájaros

"Esta película no tiene sentido, aun no ha muerto nadie" - se quejaba el brujo

"Silencio Veigar" - le regañaba la bruja

Fiora sin embargo, y aunque la película parecía que le gustaba, no estaba tan atenta como los otros

_Este cine parece entretenido, Rammus mira la pantalla con mucho afán, casi parece como si nada más existiera para el, eso me.... ¿molesta?_

_¿Por qué me molesta? Me ha invitado porque nos encontramos, el ha venido a ver la película, yo solo soy su compañía_

"Fiora, ¿estas bien?" - le pregunto Rammus en voz baja

"¿Eh? Oh, si, estoy bien" - le respondió la muchacha manteniendo sus formas

"¿Seguro? Si te sientes mal podemos salir un rato" - le dijo el armadurillo

"No, me encuentro bien" - dijo redirigiendo su mirada hacia el film

_Es muy atento, curioso que un armadurillo sea mas considerado que la mayoría de los hombres, salir con el a tomar el aire hubiera estado bien, aunque.... en verdad...._

"No me importaría si me cogiera de la mano...." - dijo en voz baja sin darse cuenta

Rammus se percato de esto y creyó que le estaba hablando a el, este entonces le agarro la mano

"¿Q-qué? ¿Qué haces?" - le pregunto Fiora nerviosa

"Me has dicho que te coja la mano ¿Te encuentras mejor?" - le pregunto el armadurillo

En ese momento la película emitió un destello de luz blanca, debido a la explosión de un tren o algo así, permitiendo que Rammus pudiera verle la cara

A parte de tener el pelo corto y mechas rojas pudo notar que su cara estaba sonrojada, en ese momento algo se le paso por la cabeza al armadurillo

"Suéltala" - dijo la muchacha pegandole fuerte en la mano

"Oh, lo siento, no quería molestarte" - dijo Rammus borrando su sonrisa, luego se levanto y se fue

"¿A donde va Rammus? Si no le conociera diría que parecía triste" - pregunto el mago

"Creo que se siente mal, voy a ver que le pasa" - le dijo Fiora mientras le seguía

Fiora salio de la sala y se encontró al armadurillo sentado en un banco

"Rammus, perdón por haberte pegado" - le dijo la muchacha

"No pasa nada, tiene que ser vergonzoso que vean a una Laurent cogida de la mano conmigo" - le dijo el armadurillo forzando una sonrisa

"No me has avergonzado, es solo que no me lo esperaba" - le explicaba Fiora sin perder las formas

"No digas eso" - le dijo Rammus levantándose - "Siento que pasaras un mal rato"

Fiora se quedo mirando como el armadurillo regresaba al cine


	240. La Calabaza

La mansión de Veigar, concretamente en el salón principal, Veigar y Rammus se encuentran sentados en el sofá y con una calabaza delante de ellos

"Pásame el cuchillo" - le dijo el brujo a su compañero

"Aquí lo tienes" - le contesto pasándoselo

"Uno más delgado, tengo que trazar la linea" - le dijo el mago

"¿Te vale con un cúter? Creo que el cuchillo pequeño se rompió" - le dijo Rammus

"Me vale, ya conseguiré otro" - dijo mientras agarraba el cúter

El brujo empezó a hacer pequeños cortes por la calabaza, trazando las lineas de una boca con dientes y unos ojos de maldad

"Por cierto, ¿te sucedió algo el otro día?" - le pregunto el hechicero

"¿El otro día? Se algo más concreto" - le dijo el armadurillo

"Cuando fuimos al cine, saliste de la sala y parecías algo triste" - le comento el brujo

"No fue nada importante, ademas ¿tu me has visto triste alguna vez?" - le pregunto muy calmado

"Cuando Lulu te coge tu esencia de vainilla" - le respondió Veigar

"Con la esencia de vainilla de la gente no se juega" - le dijo Rammus serio

En ese momento Lulu entro en la sala, acompañada de Pixie

"Hola chicos, ¿qué estáis haciendo con esa calabaza?" - le pregunto la hada

"Estamos haciendo una linterna con ella" - le dijo Veigar mientras le clavaba el cuchillo

"¿Una calabaza linterna? Si el Harrowing ya ha pasado" - le dijo la chica

"No es por el Harrowing, es por tradición" - le contesto el brujo

"Cada año Veigar y yo hacemos una calabaza linterna" - le contó el armadurillo

"Pero ¿por qué lo hacéis?" - le pregunto Lulu con curiosidad

"Se dice que las calabazas linterna guían a los espíritus que han perdido el rumbo hacia el otro lado o eso es lo que dicen" - empezó a contarle Veigar

"Pero creí que tu no creías en espíritus o cosas por el estilo" - le dijo Lulu algo extrañada

"Si que creo, soy un mago después de todo, pero una cosa es saber de su existencia y otra es que importen, a mi no me importan" - le explico el brujo

"De todos modos esto no es por los espíritus" - añadió Rammus

"Si, bueno, cuando era pequeño solía hacer linternas de calabaza con mi padre, supongo que me apego a la tradición" - dijo el brujo mientras miraba la calabaza

Lulu se quedo callada por unos segundos, luego se sentó al lado de Veigar

"¿Puedo hacer yo también una?" - le pregunto la chica

"No" - respondió rápidamente el brujo

"Pero yo también quiero compartir tu tradición" - le dijo la bruja

"No te ofendas pero me horroriza la idea de que agarres un cuchillo" - le dijo el brujo

"Pero no parecen afilados, seguro que no pasa nada" - dijo con una leve sonrisa

Tanto Rammus como Veigar se quedaron mirándola fijamente, ambos sabían que si pasaría algo

"Esta bien, no cogeré cuchillos" - dijo con los mofletes inflados - "Pero tenéis que dejarme ayudaros"

"Por mi no hay problema" - dijo el armadurillo

"Esta bien, puedes ir quitandole a esa el relleno" - le dijo el brujo señalando una calabaza

"De acuerdo" - dijo la bruja sonriente mientras la agarraba

Esta bien recordar los buenos tiempos y las tradiciones, sin embargo llega un momento en el que hay que dejar atrás el pasado y crear otras nuevas


	241. Videojuegos

Como de costumbre, nuestra historia comienza en el salón de Veigar, el maestro del mal se encuentra agarrando lo que parece un mando, el cual esta conectado al televisor

"Según Rumble solo tengo que esperar un rato" - dijo el brujo mientras observaba el aparato

El televisor parpadeo y su pantalla se cambio por la del juego de Tetris

"Es demasiado colorido para mi gusto" - se quejo el brujo

En ese momento Lulu entro en el salón

"Veigar, te he estado buscando" - le dijo la chica

"Si es para recoger nueces, no voy a ir, detesto las nueces" - le dijo el brujo con voz fría

"Lo adivino, al mal no le gustan las nueces, ¿verdad?" - pregunto Lulu al mago

"No, simplemente no me gustan" - le respondió el yordle

"De todos modos, ¿qué estas haciendo?" - le pregunto con curiosidad

"Rumble me ha traído una especie de juego, se puede jugar a través de mandos de control" - le explico Veigar

"Parece entretenido, ¿Puedo probarlo?" - le pregunto la bruja

"Claro, ¿por qué no?" - le respondió el yordle

Lulu agarro el mando del juego, el brujo se echo a un lado y empezó la partida, las piezas de varias formas caían hacia abajo y la bruja tenia que cambiarles las formas para que encajaran

"Lo estoy consiguiendo" - decía la maga entusiasmada 

"Aun así te queda mucho nivel por delante" - le dijo el brujo mientras observaba como jugaba

"Tienes envidia de lo bien que juego" - le dijo Lulu

"Oh, si, mi corazón me esta matando" - le dijo con cierto sarcasmo

"Creo que voy a superar el primer nivel" - dijo Lulu sonriente

De repente la pantalla se fundió en negro, salvo un puntito de color rosado

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" - le pregunto la chica al brujo

"Debe de haberse suelto algún cable" - le contesto Veigar

"Pero estaba a punto de pasarme el nivel" - replico la hada con cierto enfado

"Voy a llamar a Rumble, a ver si sabe como arreglarlo" - dijo el mago

Veigar fue hacia su teléfono, el típico que va enchufado y tiene los agujeros para meter los dedos y marcar, y realizo una llamada

"Rumble, ¿estas ahí?" - le pregunto el brujo

"¿Veigar? ¿Qué quieres? Ando algo ocupado" - le respondió el yordle azulado

"Ocupado y sin embargo tienes tiempo para juegos" - le dijo el mago

"¿A qué te refieres?" - le pregunto Rumble

"Me refiero al juego que me has enviado, le esta haciendo algo raro al televisor" - le explico Veigar

"Veigar, yo no te he enviado ningún juego" - le contesto el brujo

"¿Como qué no me has enviado ningún juego?" - le replico enfadado

"¿Tu me ves lo suficientemente raro como para hacer esas cosas?" - le pregunto el yordle azul

"Por supuesto que si, indudablemente" - le respondió el brujo

Veigar colgó la llamada y volvió hacia donde se encontraba Lulu

"Oye, Rumble dice que el no ha...." - el brujo se callo de repente

Delante de el se encontraba el televisor emitiendo una extraña luz verde, del interior de aparato estaban saliendo lo que parecían ser seres hechos de pixeles rosas

"¿Qué (bababui) es eso?" - pregunto el mago asombrado

"Parecen salidos del videojuego" - contesto Lulu

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar el ser de pixeles se dividió, creando otros dos más, los cuales se acercaban cada vez más a los yordles


	242. Pasarse el nivel

Veigar y Lulu se encontraban en el salón, los marcianos del videojuego (véase episodio anterior para más coherencia) se estaban acercando a ellos

"¿Crees que quieren hacernos daño?" - le pregunto la chica

"¿Tu qué crees?" - le dijo sarcásticamente

Uno de los marcianos disparo un rayo de color rojo a una lampara que se encontraba detrás de ellos, la lampara se convirtió en cenizas

"¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?" - le dijo el brujo

"¡Banal!" - grito Lulu lanzando su hechizo contra los seres

El hechizo no les hizo efecto, de hecho parecían algo más enfadados

"No puede ser tan difícil destrozarlos" - dijo el mago agarrando su cetro

"Si nos quedamos aquí quietos nos van a disparar" - le dijo Lulu

"Pues movámonos" - respondió Veigar tras lanzar un Ataque Maligno al marciano

El marciano al que disparo empezó a moverse con mayor velocidad

"Oh, genial, la magia les vuelve más rápidos" - dijo el brujo con cansancio

"Como los Poro Araña" - dijo la chica sonriendo

"¡No menciones de nuevo esas cosas!" - le dijo el mago enfurecido

Los marcianos lanzaban sus rayos hacia los yordles, afortunadamente fallando casi todos

"Lulu, voy a llamar a Rumble, distráelos" - le dijo Veigar mientras se escabullía

"Pixie, cuéntales un chiste o algo" - le dijo Lulu a su compañera

"Pixie..." - antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar un rayo paso por delante suya - "¡Pixie!"

"Vale, sigamos corriendo en círculos" - dijo la chica a su hada

Mientras tanto Veigar se encontraba al teléfono

"Rumble, soy Veigar, necesito que me ayudes" - le dijo el brujo

"No soy tu mecánico particular, vas a tener que tomar cita" - le dijo el yordle azulado

"¡No es eso imbécil! ¡Es por el juego!" - le grito el maestro del mal

"¿Juego? ¿El qué te enviaron?" - pregunto extrañado

"Si, ese mismo, ha cobrado vida y nos esta atacando con rayos de la muerte" - le explico el brujo

"¿Seguro que no has sufrido un ataque de epilepsia?" - le pregunto Rumble

"¡Deja de decir estupideces y dime como me deshago de esos seres!" - le grito enfadado

"Tranquilo, tranquilo, ¿has probado a quitar el juego?" - le pregunto el yordle azulado

"¿El juego? No, no lo he probado" - le respondió el mago extrañado

"Si quitas el juego igual se "borra" la partida" - le sugirió el mecánico

"Ahora mismo lo pruebo" - le contesto Veigar

El brujo colgó el teléfono y observo como los marcianos estaban persiguiendo en círculos a Lulu y a Pixie, la imagen era bastante ridícula

"No se quienes son más tontos, si ellas o los marcianos" - se dijo así mismo el mago

"¿Te ha dado Rumble la solución?" - le pregunto la chica sin dejar de correr

Veigar se acerco un poco al televisor y los desenchufo, segundos después los marcianos se esfumaron

"Todo controlado" - le dijo el mago

"¿De donde salieron esos bichos?" - le pregunto la chica 

"La verdad es que no lo se" - dijo mientras sacaba el cartucho

El cartucho del juego se llamaba "Fantasía Final" y era de color morado y verde

"Lo guardare y se lo daré a Viktor" - dijo el brujo mientras lo guardaba

"¿Viste algo antes de que la pantalla se pusiera en negro?" - le pregunto Lulu

"Vi algo... pero.... no lo recuerdo...." - respondió confundido

Mientras tanto el cartucho del juego, situado en el bolsillo de Veigar, esta brillando con un color verde intenso rodeándolo


	243. Desde el infierno

Era un lugar oscuro, únicamente alumbrado por unas extrañas llamas de color verde, una figura vestida de negro baja las escaleras que separan el mundo de los vivos del infierno

Su nombre es Thresh, su cráneo y las llamas que lo rodean sustituyen lo que alguna vez fue su cara, en la mano derecha lleva una linterna y en la izquierda, atado con una cadena, su hoz

"Parece que esta noche te has divertido" - le dijo una voz femenina

"Has vuelto muy temprano, querida" - le dijo el carcelero con una voz fría

"No hay muchas ganas de pasearse de noche" - le dijo Evelynn, haciéndose visible

"Me alegro de que tengas una noche libre pero tengo planes" - le dice Thresh

"Dijiste que haríamos algo juntos" - le dijo la mujer con una voz sensual

"Es por un amigo, te prometo que mañana sera nuestra noche" - le dijo acariciándole la cara con su delgada y cálida mano

"Más te vale no romper tu palabra" - le contesto algo enfadada

"Soy un muerto, querida, ¿alguna vez no la he roto?" - le dijo sonriendo

"¿Y alguna vez te han (bababui) con esa guadaña tuya?" - le pregunto Evelynn con tono de enfado

"Procurare no olvidarme, lo prometo" - dijo con cierto temor

Thresh avanzo hacia un portón enorme, se acerco un poco y lo abrió, luego paso a la capilla que se encontraba detrás de ella

"Gracias por recibirme, mi señor" - dijo el carcelero mientras hacia una reverencia

"No tienes nada por lo que dar gracias" - le dijo la voz - "Ahora dime que quieres del Rey Arruinado"

El Rey llevaba una especie de armadura, agrietada y algo oxidada, de origen seguramente Noxiano, portaba un casco con cuernos, su cara estaba tapada por las sombras, solo sus ojos rojos se veían

"Señor, ese alma que entro en nuestro dominio astral hace escasos días aun no ha aparecido, aun sigue desaparecida y me temo lo peor" - le dijo el espectro

"Los espíritus aun no me han comunicado su aparición, de momento ellos se encargaran de la búsqueda, tu papel en la grieta es grande y es mejor que se encarguen ellos" - le dijo el Rey Arruinado

"Entiendo, cuando llegue el momento estaré allí para reclamar el alma" - dijo Thresh

"¿Quieres algo más? Mi fiel súbdito" - le pregunto el oscuro caballero

"Quería saber si se me permitiría romper mi rutina esta noche" - le pidió el carcelero

"¿Tienes otra pelea en la liga de leyendas?" - le pregunto el Rey

"No, mi señor, es un asunto que conviene a un aliado mio" - le explico el fantasma verde

"Esta bien, siempre y cuando sigas recolectando las almas de los caídos" - le dijo el hombre

"Gracias, mi señor" - le dijo agradecido

"Ahora márchate y sega más almas" - le dijo el Rey con voz grave

Thresh salio de la capilla y se dirigió nuevamente hacia las escaleras, una vez allí se encontró a Yorick

"¿Estas preparado, viejo amigo?" - le pregunto el carcelero

"Te recuerdo que mi familia lleva haciendo esto desde hace siglos" - le dijo Yorick

"Tu siempre hablando de tu familia, nunca te cansas" - le replico el espectro

Ambos empezaron a subir las escaleras mientras los alaridos y gritos de las almas oscuras se escuchaban de fondo


	244. Tradición

Era de noche, el escenario es el de un cementerio, Veigar se encuentra a sus puertas, cruzado de brazos y esperando pacientemente

"Ya debe de estar al llegar" - se dijo así mismo

Una niebla blanquecina rodeaba el cementerio, solamente un resplandor verde podía verse desde la posición del yordle

"Ahí esta" - dijo el mago al verlo

La luz pertenecía a la linterna de Thresh, quien estaba acompañado de Yorick

"Hola Veigar" - le saludo el espectro

"Hola Thresh, Yorick" - les devolvió el saludo Veigar

"¿Estas preparado?" - le pregunto el carcelero

"¿No lo estoy todos los años?" - pregunto el hechicero

Los tres empezaron a andar por el cementerio, siguiendo el camino central

"Thresh me ha dicho que quieres ver una tumba" - le dijo Yorick

"Si, así es" - le respondió Veigar sin dar muchos detalles

El brujo sujetaba con la mano una gran bolsa de color negro, parecía que dentro había algo

"Hemos venido durante un par de años, antes de que fueras el enterrador de este sitio" - le explico Thresh a su compañero

"¿Y para qué venís exactamente?" - le pregunto el enterrador con curiosidad

"Ahora lo veras, esta justo a unos pasos" - le dijo el brujo

Caminaron un poco más y llegaron a dos tumbas, delante de las cuales Veigar se paro

"Aquí es" - dijo el brujo mirando fijamente las tumbas

"Veo que son dos tumbas, ¿a quienes pertenecen?" - pregunto el sepulturero

"Pertenecen a mi padres" - respondió el hechicero

Veigar agarro su bolsa negra y saco una calabaza linterna, la coloco a los pies de las tumbas

"Cuando salí de la prisión Noxiana ellos ya no estaban.... se fueron... tarde un año en encontrar el lugar donde enterraron sus restos....." - empezó a explicarle el brujo

"¿Los trasladaste aquí?" - pregunto sorprendido

"A veces pienso que pueden estar decepcionados por mi actual vida, otras veces pienso que se enorgullecen, no se muy bien donde están pero al menos les siento más cerca" - le dijo el mago

"¿Por eso traes una calabaza todos los años?" - le pregunto Yorick

"Si, vengo con Thresh cada año, es alguien en quien puedo confiar" - le dijo el yordle

"El respeto es mutuo" - le aclaro Thresh

"Supongo que este año ha pasado muy deprisa....." - dijo el brujo mientras pensaba

"Parece que fue ayer cuando tu novia irrumpió en nuestra reunión" - dijo el espectro riéndose

"Entonces no era mi novia" - señalo algo molesto

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la salida del cementerio, donde se despidieron

"Bueno, ya nos veremos en el torneo" - le dijo Veigar al carcelero

"Seguro que Viktor nos dará los detalles pronto" - añadió Thresh

"Gracias por venir, es bueno saber que ellos no se encuentran abajo" - le dijo el mago

"No hay por que darlas, para eso están los amigos" - dijo con una carcajada

"Gracias a ti también Yorick, por dejarnos pasar" - le dijo el brujo

"Toda visita es bien recibida" - le contesto el sepulturero

"Es hora de irme, tengo que hacer torturas, planes, cosas....." - dijo el brujo mientras se largaba por su camino

Thresh estuvo a punto de irse, sin embargo antes de hacerlo noto una presencia alrededor de Veigar

"Serán alucinaciones mías....." - dijo el fantasma antes de seguir su camino


	245. Teñido de rojo

Era de noche, Veigar había salido con Thresh por un asunto importante, Lulu se había quedado en casa sola, ahora ella estaba dormida en su cama con un sueño profundo

Al mismo tiempo un individuo vestido de rojo se encuentra afuera de la mansión, observando los jardines y la propiedad con cierta rabia

"Recuerdo cuando esto me pertenecía" - dijo mientras andaba alrededor de la fuente

El hombre se inclino para ver mejor el agua, encontrándose con que no se reflejaba en ella

"Esto me pertenecía, antes de que esos Demacianos vinieran a por mi" - dijo mientras lanzaba su ira en forma de sangre contra una estatua - "Pero nadie roba a Vladimir"

El vampiro avanzo hacia la puerta, al llegar se convirtió en sangre, entrando por las ranuras

"Fue un estúpido al pensar que dejaría que se quedara con mi guarida tan fácilmente" - dijo el brujo de rojo mientras avanzaba por los pasillos

Vladimir miraba a ambos lados del corredor, sus cuadros y objetos de batalla habían sido sustituidos por una fotografía del yordle y otros objetos

"Primero iré a por su princesita y luego...." - dijo antes de pararse de pronto

El vampiro se encontraba frente a la habitación de Lulu, el sonrió y luego procedió a entrar con sus habilidades sanguíneas, luego recobro su forma

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿a qué criaturita tenemos aquí?" - pregunto retoricamente con una sonrisa

El hechicero de rojo se fue acercando más y más a Lulu, ahora estaba frente a ella, agarro sus sabanas y tiro de ellas

"¡Es hora de cenar!" - grito el vampiro con rabia

Cuando las retiro, sin embargo, se topo con que la cama estaba vacía

"¿Qué es esto? No hay nadie" - dijo sorprendido

"Es normal, eso es porque este no es el cuarto de Lulu" - dijo una voz que provenía desde detrás suya

"¿Quién anda ahí?" - pregunto Vladimir exaltado

"¿Buscabas algo de mi?" - pregunto Veigar desde la oscuridad

"Devuélveme mi casa sucio brujo.... o dejare a la chica sin sangre....." - le amenazo el vampiro

"Has cometido dos errores, la primera es no hacer caso a la advertencia que te di, la segunda es ir a por ella en vez de a por mi" - le dijo el brujo fríamente

"No veo la diferencia en la segunda" - le dijo extrañado el vampiro

"Tal vez hubiera sido más piadoso" - dijo mientras le daba al interruptor de la luz

La "habitación" de Lulu se revelo como una sala llena de luces y cruces (a parte de una cama) las cuales empezaron a dañar al vampiro

"¡Arrghh! ¡¿Qué es este lugar?!" - pregunto Vladimir entre gritos

"Una cárcel noxiana, situada en las Islas de las Sombras, Swain la preparo por si alguna vez te rebelabas" - le contesto el brujo

"Pero... ¿como? yo estaba...." - intentaba decir el vampiro

"Deberías estar más atento, cuando te vi entrar coloque un portal tras la puerta de Lulu, sabia que entrarías a lo grande" - dijo antes de soltar una risa malvada

"Tu no me dejaras aquí.... ¿cierto?" - pregunto mientras respiraba fuerte

"Swain te sacara, aunque el no sabe que estas aquí" - dijo sonriendo antes de abandonar la habitación


	246. Alguien no muy normal

Ha pasado una semana desde que Fiora fue al cine con Rammus, Veigar y Lulu, desde entonces esta no había visto al armadurillo, ahora mismo se encontraba en la cafetería

_Aun no le he visto por aquí, me gustaría poder pedirle perdón por lo que paso en el cine, me pillo bastante por sorpresa...._

"Hey, Fiora" - le llamo una voz desde la entrada

"Otra vez no...." - se dijo Fiora así misma molesta

En el otro lado del lugar se encontraba Lux, corriendo hacia su mesa

"Veo que estas tomándote un te, ¿puedo acompañarte?" - pregunto la demaciana

"No puedes sentarte" - le dijo la muchacha fríamente

"Pero si tienes mucho sitio y te ves muy sola" - dijo sonriente mientras se sentaba

_Esta chica no entiende que quiero verla lejos, no quiero juntarme con una Crownguard_

"¿Estas pensando en algo? se te veía algo perdida" - le dijo Lux

"No estaba pensando en nada" - le respondió seriamente

"Por cierto, no he visto a Rammus contigo últimamente, ¿ha pasado algo?" - pregunto la chica

"¿Por qué debería pasar algo?" - dijo sin perder las formas

_Ni siquiera se porque le estoy hablando a esta Crownguard, ella no tiene porque hablarme ni siquiera_

"Estas mintiendo, seguro que te ha pasado algo con el" - le dijo la demaciana

"¿Por qué dices eso?" - le pregunto Fiora fríamente

"El otro día, cuando hablabas de el, lo hacías de una forma muy suave y calmada, ahora parece como si estuvieras esquivando la conversación" - le dijo Lux con una sonrisa

¿Qué le pasa a esta chica? Esta sonriendo todo el tiempo.... ¿y como es que sabe como me siento?

"Esas cosas no te importan" - dijo mientras tomaba otro sorbo de te

"Pero quizás pueda ayudarte" - le respondió la maga

_No necesito su ayuda... aunque si quiero que Rammus vuelva a sonreírme...._

"El otro día me lo encontré en la ciudad, estaba con Lulu y Veigar, tenia una entrada para el cine y me invito a ir con ellos" - le empezó a contar la señorita Laurent

"Cualquiera diría que era una cita doble" - comento Lux con una risita

"No vuelvas a decir eso" - le dijo Fiora algo enfadada

"Pero te hubiera gustado, ¿verdad?" - le pregunto Lux de manera algo picara

_No se como puedo soportar a esa niña hablar, es como un dolor de muelas, es imposible poder mentirle sin que se me note_

"Bueno, sigue contando" - le dijo la chica

"En el cine ocurrió cierto malentendido y acabe pegando a Rammus en la mano....." - siguió contando la muchacha de blanco

"No me esperaba que fueras la activa" - le dijo Lux sorprendida

Esta frase hizo que Fiora se enfadara y enrojeciera un poco

"¡Quieres dejar de interrumpirme y de decir cosas estúpidas!" - le grito Fiora enfadada

"Bueno, pues vayamos al final" - dijo la hechicera con una sonrisa

"Rammus pensó que me había avergonzado y que por eso le di" - dijo mirando hacia otro lado

"Parece el típico malentendido de película" - comento la chica

"No le he visto por aquí así que no he podido disculparme" - le dijo Fiora

"Si el no viene a ti, ve tu a el" - le dijo sonriendo

Fiora se quedo pensando un rato, luego se levanto y se dirigió hacia la entrada

"Gracias por el consejo" - dijo fríamente mientras venia a Lux sonreír


	247. La competición

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 4 de la "Saga del Juego Final"

Es un día especial, muchos campeones e invocadores estan reunidos en la Academia de Guerra, expectantes por el evento

Un hombre con traje y micrófono se encuentra en el centro del evento con un micrófono en mano

"Sean todos bienvenidos a uno de los eventos más importante, al igual que hace seis años, dos de los grupos más poderosos se enfrentaran hoy aquí" - dijo con energía

En las pantallas se podían ver a dos equipos a través de la selección

"Por un lado la Liga de las Leyendas, héroes y campeones de la justicia" - dijo el presentador

Por el lado derecho entro la Liga de Leyendas, liderada por Jayce y formado por Leona, Jarvan IV, Gangplank, Teemo, Lucian, Azir, Ashe, Shen y Maestro Yi

"Yo no soy el ejemplo más grande de justicia" - se quejo Gangplank en voz baja

"¿Prefieres esto o ir a prisión?" - le pregunto Shen

"Por el otro lado el equipo de villanos más peligrosos de toda Runaterra, los Emisarios del Mal" - dijo poniendo una voz grave

Por el lado izquierdo entraron los Emisarios del Mal, liderados por Viktor y formado por Diana, Swain, Singed, Nautilus, Veigar, Thresh, Xerath, Lissandra y Zed

"¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esta estúpida competición?" - le pregunto Thresh a su líder

"Porque podemos darle una paliza legalmente, ademas es la única manera de que no nos cacen como imbéciles" - le contesto Viktor en voz baja

Ambos equipos se encontraban frente a frente, con el presentador en medio de los dos

"Buena suerte, Viktor" - le dijo Jayce sonriendo

"Esconde tu estúpida sonrisa" - dijo el científico con odio

Los dos grupos se retiraron para descansar y planificar sus estrategias, mientras los Emisarios...

"Bueno, equipo, hoy vamos a demostrarles lo que es el poder del mal" - dijo Viktor como palabras de animo para sus compañeros

"Corta el discurso, no me van los clichés" - le dijo Singed

"Pero es un cliché obligatorio" - le contesto Viktor

"De todos modos, ¿cual es la primera prueba?" - pregunto Lissandra

"Por lo visto es.... ¿la Cicatriz de Cristal?" - leyó extrañado

"¿Ese terreno aun existe?" - pregunto Thresh extrañado

"Recuerdo en mis tiempos cuando se estreno, todo el mundo creía que seria una revolución" - dijo Swain mientras acariciaba su cuervo

"Bien, ¿quién nos representaran?" - pregunto Veigar

El equipo se quedo pensando un rato, luego un par de manos fueron levantadas

"Yo me ofrezco" - dijo Diana con decisión 

"¡Yo también!" - dijo Nautilus desde el fondo

"¿Nautilus? No te ofendas pero no eres el más rápido precisamente" - le dijo Xerath

"Tengo cosas pendientes con Gangplank y dudo que con su equipo pueda aclararlas" - dijo mientras se crujía sus puños de hierro

"Bien, pues voy a comunicar nuestra decisión" - dijo Viktor mientras sedaba la vuelta

"Espera un momento Viktor" - le llamo Veigar

"¿Pasa algo?" - pregunto el científico

El brujo metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco un cartucho de videojuego

"Este es el trasto del que te hable, investígalo cuando puedas" - le pidió el yordle

"Claro, la meteré en la computadora para analizarlo" - dijo mientras lo colocaba en una ranura

La gran mayoría de los miembros del grupo se fueron hacia el pabellón central, sin notar que uno de los ordenadores se esta encendiendo solo con la pantalla en verde


	248. Cicatriz de cristal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 4 de la "Saga del Juego Final"

Los Emisarios del Mal y la Liga de Leyendas se habían encontrado en una competición, siendo su primera prueba la Cicatriz de Cristal

En el lado morado es donde se encuentran Nautilus y Diana

"¡Yo iré a la cantera! ¡Seguro que Gangplank esta allí!" - dijo el titan con rabia

"Yo iré al Molino de Viento, nos dará más territorio" - comento la hija de la luna

Ambos fueron a sus respectivos objetivos, Nautilus tardo un poco más de lo normal debido a su peso pero llego en el momento justo para encontrarse al pirata

"¡¿Crees que puedes hacerte con ese punto de control!?" - le dijo Nautilus mientras lanzaba su ancla

El ancla agarro a Gangplank, acercándolo al submarino

"Eres tan pesado como un calamar" - le dijo el pirata disparandole con sus fusiles

"¡Deberías haber permanecido muerto!" - le dijo mientras se preparaba para golpearle

"Alguien como yo nunca muere" - dijo mientras saltaba para esquivar el ancla

"¡Bastardo! ¡Pagaras por dejarme abandonado en aquellas aguas! ¡Tu y todos los demás!" - dijo con rabia mientras activaba su Ira del Titan

"Juventud, preferí salvar mi pellejo al tuyo pero al menos no estas muerto" - dijo sonriente

"¡Esto es peor que la muerte!" - grito mientras le golpeaba con el ancla, lanzandolo contra un árbol

"¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?" - pregunto con su sonrisa mientras disparaba a un barril

El barril se encontraba a los pies de Nautilus y al explotar creo una nube de humo. Mientras tanto Diana ha conseguido llegar al Molino de Viento

"Fue buena idea capturar la Perforadora antes de venir" - se dijo así misma Diana

Diana se paro en seco al ver delante suya a Leona

"Leona...." - dijo la hija de la luna

"Diana....." - dijo la hija del sol

"Es hora de que te rindas, caerás bajo el filo de mi Guadaña......" - empezó a decirle Diana con voz fría

"Diana, en esta parte no hay ninguna cámara" - le dijo calmadamente su archinemesis

"Ufff, menos mal, improvisar no es lo mio" - dijo más tranquila

"¿Seguro? Solías lanzar discursitos así cuando luchábamos" - le señalo Leona mirándola de reojo

"Ya... bueno...." - replico la guerrera

Ambas se acercaron un poco, vigilando que no hubiera ninguna cámara

"¿Por qué escogiste este modo de juego?" - le pregunto la solari

"Porque así no tendría un conflicto directo contigo" - le respondió Diana

"Eso fue muy considerado por tu parte" - le dijo Leona con una sonrisa

"No me hubiera gustado tener que derrotarte" - le dijo la chica de la luna

"¿Perdona? Si mal no recuerdo yo siempre te ganaba" - le puntuó Leona

"¿De veras? No recuerdo eso" - dijo Diana mirando hacia otro lado

Ambas sonrieron la una a la otra y fue en ese momento cuando es cristal del Molino exploto

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" - pregunto Leona extrañada

"N-no lo se" - respondió Diana extrañada

Ellas no lo sabían pero los espectadores si, el resto de los objetivos estaban explotando, el núcleo del nexo de la Cicatriz de Cristal estaba sobrecargándose de energía

"¡¿Qué esta pasando?!" - pregunto Nautilus confuso

"Seguro que nada bueno, grumete" - le respondió el pirata

Ambos empezaron a correr, reencontrándose con Diana y Leona, pero antes de que pudieran hacer nada el Nexo estallo, el campo fue arrasado y una ola de energía destruyo las cámaras


	249. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 4 de la "Saga del Juego Final"

Todos los campeones estaban conmocionados por lo que acababa de pasar, la Cicatriz de Cristal había explotado con los cuatro luchadores dentro

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" - pregunto Singed con los ojos abiertos

"El nexo ha.... explotado...." - dijo Viktor sorprendido

"El nexo no, la Cicatriz entera" - puntuó Swain

En el lado contrario los héroes también se encontraban consternados

"Leona ha...." - intento decir Maestro Yi

"Gangplank también...." - puntuó Jarvan IV

"¡Viktor! ¡Como has podido, canalla!" - grito Jayce a su enemigo

"¿Perdón? Yo no he hecho nada" - le replico el científico

"¡No mintáis! ¡Sois villanos al fin de al cabo!" - le grito el príncipe de demacia

"Seremos villanos pero también había amigos nuestros" - dijo Xerath

"¿Acaso puede un traidor conocer el honor?" - le pregunto Azir

"¿Acaso un egocéntrico como puede pensar?" - le pregunto el ascendido

Ambos bandos se encontraban en conflicto, al menos hasta que el presentador entro en escena

"Noticias de ultima hora, parece ser que hay problemas informáticos, no podemos visualizar la cicatriz de cristal" - anuncio delante de los campeones

"¿Problemas informáticos?" - se extraño Viktor

En ese momento el científico tuvo una visión de el y su equipo, casi todos estaban descompuestos, como si fueran muertos vivientes, acercándose hacia un individuo

Del impacto Viktor soltó su cetro y cayo de rodillas al suelo

"¡Ahhhhhh!" - grito de dolor mientras agarraba su cabeza

"¡Viktor! ¿Qué pasa?" - le pregunto Zed

"Ordenador.... tenemos que ir a la sala....." - dijo mientras se recuperaba

"Yo y Singed le acompañaremos" - dijo Veigar mientras le ayudaba a caminar hasta el pasillo

"¡De eso nada! ¡No os moveréis de aquí!" - le chillo Teemo

En ese momento las puertas que separaban el pasillo de la sala se cerraron de golpe 

Las baldosas de la sala empezaron a brillar con colores verdes, haciendo que los campeones fueran desapareciendo

"¡¿Qué esta pasando ahí adentro?!" - pregunto Singed alterado

"Deprisa....." - dijo Viktor

Mientras tanto el resto de campeones se encontraban dispersos. Ashe, Lucian, Jarvan IV y Swain fueron a parar al Abismo de los lamentos

"¿Como hemos llegado a Freljord?" - pregunto Ashe confundida

"Esa no es la mayor pregunta, la pregunta es ¿qué es esa cosa?" - dijo Swain señalando un enorme golem de piedra que avanzaba hacia ellos

Teemo, Maestro Yi, Jayce, Thresh y Lissandra se encontraban en la Cámara Magmatica, en un pequeño cubículo y siendo rodeados por lava

"La lava se esta acercando" - dijo Teemo con miedo

"Tenemos que regresar con Veigar, hay algo siguiéndoles" - dijo Thresh

Xerath, Azir, Zed y Shen se encontraban atrapados en las arenas movedizas de Shurima

"Vamos a ser tragados por arenas" - dijo Shen

"Estúpido, las arenas nunca podrán atrapar a un ninja" - dijo Zed mirándole fijamente

En el instituto Veigar, Singed y Viktor han conseguido llegar a la sala del ordenador, este tenia la pantalla verde y lanzaba chispas

"El juego...." - dijo el científico con pocas fuerzas

"¿El juego? ¿Es eso lo que ha pasado?" - pregunto extrañado el yordle

Veigar lanzo su Estallido Primordial contra la maquina, destruyendo también el cartucho

"Bien, ahora tenemos que salvar..." - Singed fue interrumpido por un rayo, que golpeo su pecho

"¡Singed!" - grito el brujo al verle caer

"Estúpidos.... habéis hecho lo que quería...." - dijo el científico mientras reía

"Viktor... tu voz...." - intento decir Veigar

"¡Yo no soy Viktor! ¡Soy el Jefe Final!" - grito el villano mientras le apuntaba con su cetro


	250. La ultima partida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 4 de la "Saga del Juego Final"

Veigar se encontraba frente al Jefe Final, quien había conseguido poseer a Viktor

"¿El Jefe Final? Pero estabas muerto ¿qué haces en esta dimensión?" - pregunto el yordle, aun confundido por lo pasado

"Técnicamente si, estoy muerto o al menos lo estaba" - dijo con su propia voz

A través de los recuerdos se puede ver lo que le paso al villano

Acababa de perder mi cetro y mis poderes, a merced de los compañeros de equipo a los cuales asesine, pero ellos me tenían un destino peor, el de torturar mi alma

Cada día era un infierno de dolor, sin embargo todavía poseía algo de magia, la canalice día tras día, hasta que conseguí la suficiente para traspasarla a otro plano

El villano paro de hablar conforme se cruzaba de brazos

"Pero el juego..." - intento decirle Veigar

"Como un alma no podía hacer nada, así que la traspase a un juego de consola, a través de mis poderes hipnóticos ordene al propietario que te lo enviara" - explico el villano

"¿Todo para vengarte de mi?" - pregunto el hechicero

"De ti no, de todos tus amigos y compañeros" - dijo con furia

"Genial, otro igual que Malzahar, lo que me faltaba" - se quejo el brujo

El Jefe Final activo el brazo de Viktor y junto con su bastón señalo al brujo, luego disparo un rayo contra el, los daños fueron menores pero el yordle soltó su cetro

"Necesitaras algo mejor que eso" - dijo el brujo

"Sigues siendo un estúpido, igual que cuando tu amigo me puso en el ordenador, gracias a el pude enviar mis datos hacia su armadura a través de un puerto de red" - dijo mientras se acercaba

"¿Vas a matarme o aburrirme con tu clase?" - pregunto el hechicero desde el suelo

"No, voy a mantenerte con vida hasta que veas morir a tus amigos" - dijo el Jefe Final

"Creo que no" - dijo mientras sonreía 

El villano se dio la vuelta y vio a todos los héroes y villanos frente a el

"¡Imposible! ¡no podéis haber sobrevivido!" - grito el criminal al verles

"En verdad si, sobretodo si puedes congelar la lava" - dijo Lissandra con tono burlón

"¡O si eres lo suficiente tanque como para aguantar una explosión!" - añadió Nautilus

"Los ninjas podemos sobrepasar las arenas fácilmente" - dijo Zed acompañado de su sombra

"A mis cuervos disfrutaron de tu golem" - dijo Swain mientras acariciaba a su ave

"Parece ser que mis amigos han aguantado más que los tuyos" - dijo Singed recuperándose

Los héroes y villanos empezaron a avanzar hacia el Jefe Final

"Da igual, basta con traspasar mis datos a traves del puerto de red" - dijo el villano

"No voy a dejarte hacer eso" - dijo una voz de la nada

"¡Viktor!" - dijo Singed al reconocer su voz

"Puedes apropiarte de mi traje, pero te recuerdo que algunas partes de mi si son maquinas, y yo soy el heraldo de las maquinas" - dijo mientras cargaba energía desde su mano

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" - pregunto el Jefe Final

"Voy a liberar la energía del traje y a ti con ella" - dijo mientras apuntaba a la pared

"¡No! ¡No puedes hacer eso!" - grito el villano histérico

"Lo siento, te lo has buscado" - le respondió el científico

Viktor lanzo su rayo de energía contra la pared, escuchando un desgarrador grito en el proceso

"¿Creéis que esta muerto?" - pregunto Azir

"Yo diría que fue su ultima partida" - dijo Viktor apoyándose en Xerath

"Debemos de informar a la academia de lo sucedido" - dijo Jarvan IV

"Id vosotros" - le dijo Viktor, nosotros tenemos otros asuntos

Los invocadores estaban perplejos, cuando vieron salir a la Liga de Leyendas todos empezaron a aclamarles. Por su lado los Emisarios se esfumaron, retirándose para poder recuperarse


	251. Dragones y Manzanas

Era jueves y los campos del Instituto de Guerra no estaban disponibles, principalmente por la destrucción de la cicatriz de cristal

Lulu se encontraba con Pixie jugando en una pradera cercana a la casa de Veigar

"Venga Pixie, solo tienes que agarrar la manzana" - le decía la chica a su hada

"Pixie" - se negaba moviendo la cabeza

"Es para hacer tarta de manzana, así que cógela" - le decía Lulu

"¡Pixie!" - seguía negándose

"No esta tan alto" - le contestaba la bruja

Delante de Lulu había un enorme manzano, si bien ella normalmente recogía las manzanas de los arboles pequeños, las de ese árbol parecían muy buenas

"¡Solo son unos pocos metros! No te pasara nada" - dijo Lulu

"Hey, ¿qué esta pasando?" - pregunto Veigar, quien acababa de llegar

"Pixie no quiere recoger esa manzana" - dijo Lulu inflando sus mofletes

"Lulu, estoy cansado porque un enemigo ha intentado controlar el cuerpo de uno de mis amigos para destruir mi sociedad del mal.... ¡no puedes dejar los gritos por un día!" - grito el mago enfadado

"Pero la manzana...." - decía con tono lastimero

El brujo agarro una de las manzanas, que había recolectado, con su garra y luego la destruyo cerrando el puño

"Eso significa....." - Lulu o se hacia la tonta o no entendía nada

"Por el amor de dios.... ¿Cual es la maldita manzana?" - pregunto con cansancio

"La de ahí arriba" - señalo Lulu con su mano

Veigar señalo con su guante de hierro la manzana, en pocos segundos la magia hizo caer la fruta

"Lo has conseguido" - dijo Lulu asombrada

"¿No se te ocurrió usar tu magia?" - pregunto el mago extrañado

"Bueno....." - la chica miraba hacia otro lado

"O usar a esos malditos animales para que la agarraran" - dijo el mago

"Es que......" - intentaba buscar una excusa

"Incluso podrías haber probado a darle una patada" - le dijo el brujo

Veigar dio una patada al árbol, segundos después cayeron muchísimas manzanas

"No se me había ocurrido....." - dijo la yordle mirando hacia otro lado

Mientras ambos hablaban un peculiar dragón de color purpura empezó a comerse una de las manzanas que habían caído al suelo

"También podrías haber...." - intento decirle Veigar

"¡Mira Veigar! ¡Un dragón!" - grito la chica entusiasmada al verlo

"¿Qué? ¿Dragón?" - se extraño el mago antes de ver a la criatura

El dragón era un poco regordete de color purpura, con un colmillo sobresaliendo de su boca y con cuernos negros

"Oh, que mono" - decía Lulu corriendo hacia el

"¿Mono? Si parece un cerdo" - le dijo el brujo

"¿Te gustan las manzanas?" - pregunto la chica mientras le ofrecía una

"Gaaaaaa" - el dragón abrió la boca y empezó a comer de la manzana

"No te encariñes con el, no pienso permitir que lleves otro bicho a casa" - le advirtió el yordle

"¿Otro? Pero si nunca he llevado nada" - le dijo confusa la chica

"¿No? ¿Y Pixie qué?" - pregunto el mago

"Pixie es mi compañera, ademas tu tienes a Rammus y al Poro" - le dijo Lulu

"Rammus es un prisionero y ese Poro da menos problemas que tu" - le dijo el maestro del mal

"¿Desde cuando doy yo problemas?" - pregunto Lulu

En ese momento un enorme dragón de color rojo y azul descendió rodeado de fuego, con las manos clavadas en el suelo y rugiendo a los dos yordles


	252. Medio Dragón

Veigar y Lulu estaban quietos, viendo como el imponente dragón se acercaba más y más hacia ellos

"Genial, primero videojuegos asesinos y ahora un dragón" - se quejo el brujo

"Igual no es tan malo" - le dijo Lulu

"¡Graaahhhhhh!" - rugió el dragón al aire

"Si, seguro que el también quiere ser amigo tuyo" - comento Veigar

"¿Un ultimo beso antes de morir?" - le pregunto Lulu algo enrojecida

"....." - Veigar se limito a lanzarle una mirada asesina

En ese momento el dragón empezó a rodearse de fuego, pasados unos segundos una mujer de piel azul y coraza de rojo salio de las llamas

"¿Shyvana? Lo que me faltaba, ¿te ha enviado Jarvan?" - le pregunto el brujo tras respirar

"No me ha enviado el príncipe, vengo por iniciativa propia" - dijo la mujer dragón

"¿Qué te trae por aquí? Tu no comes yordles, ¿verdad?" - pregunto con curiosidad

"Claro que no como yordles" - dijo con indignación - "Estoy aquí a por ese dragón"

"¿Por el dragón? ¿Por qué quieres llevártelo?" - pregunto Lulu

"Este dragón lleva varios días lejos de su madre, si no me la llevo pronto comenzara a buscarla" - dijo Shyvana a la pequeña yordle

"Llevátelo, total, no creo que volvamos a verlo" - dijo con mucha curiosidad

"Pero... ¿no podemos jugar con el un poquito más?" - le pregunto la hada

La mujer dragón se quedo unos segundos pensando, no pasaba nada siempre que lo llevara con su madre, luego dirigió una mirada al brujo, a el no parecía importarle nada

"Si quieres puedes, pero solamente un rato" - le dijo Shyvana sin perder las formas

"¿Por qué os esforzáis tanto en complicarme la vida?" - pregunto el brujo con enfado antes de irse en dirección hacia su casa

"¿Siempre es tan cascarrabias?" - pregunto la chica dragón

"En el fondo es un trozo de pan" - le dijo la chica mientras jugaba con el dragoncito

"Si, un trozo de pan quemado" - añadió Shyvana mientras se sentaba

Lulu jugaba con el dragón lanzandole algunas manzanas y rascandole la cabeza con su manita, también procuraba que no le quitara su cetro

"Parece que le caes bien al dragón" - dijo Shyvana con asombro

"¿Por qué no le iba a caer bien?" - pregunto la brujita

"Bueno, normalmente los dragones no tienen mucha confianza con los humanos o yordles" - le explico la campeona dragón

"Eso me parece una tontería, los dragones son monos y tiernos como los poros" - dijo Lulu mientras abrazaba a un poro

En ese momento Shyvana recordó cuando siendo pequeña todos los niños se metían con ella, solo por el echo de ser una mestiza dragón, todos menos uno que siempre le daba la mano

"Shyvana, ¿estas escuchando?" - pregunto la pequeña maga

"¿Qué sucede Lulu?" - le dijo Shyvana

"Digo que ya es tarde, deberías llevarle con su mama" - le dijo Lulu

"Si, sera lo mas seguro" - dijo mientras lo cogía con las manos

"¿Podrás traerlo otra vez?" - pregunto la yordle

"¿Traerlo otra vez?" - se pregunto la campeona extrañada

Shyvana miro al pequeño dragón y a la maga, ambos contentos tras jugar durante horas, de la mano de Shyvana dependía si el dragón crecía como ella o con odio hacia los demás

"Claro, no le veo ningún problema" - dijo sonriente a la chica


	253. Prender la llama

Era un sábado, la liga normalmente esta hasta arriba de campeones e invocadores participando en sus batallas, sin embargo hay dos campeones que no se dedican precisamente a eso

Sus nombres son Lissandra y Brand, ambos son lo que se llamaría un pareja, sin embargo ellos prefieren quedar en los jardines que hay detrás de la academia

"Hacia tiempo que no nos veíamos" - dijo Brand serio

"Si, bastante, últimamente he estado ocupada" - le respondió Lissandra de la misma manera

"He oído que hace poco tuviste un problema con la Liga de las Leyendas" - le dijo el hombre de fuego

"Si, me atraparon con otros en la Cámara Magmatica" - dijo la bruja del hielo

"¿Ese sitio existe? ¿Y qué hacías allí?" - pregunto Brand sorprendido

"Una especie de mago con poderes o algo así fue el responsable" - le respondió como pudo

"Un poco extraño, aunque me alegro de que no te haya pasado nada" - dijo Brand sin perder la seriedad

"Ese es un detalle por tu parte" - le respondió la bruja

Ambos hablaban de manera similar, no parecían una pareja y eso molestaba un poco a Lissandra

"Oye Brand, no pareces una pareja, los sabes ¿no?" - le dijo la reina de hielo

"Bueno, tu no quieres que nos vean en publico" - le dijo Brand

"Ya pero ahora estamos solos, podrías ser más como un novio" - le dijo Lissandra

Brand se acerco un poco más y le abrazo, la fricción hizo que saliera un poco de vapor pero debido a la temperatura de su cuerpo Lissandra no sufrió daño

"No siento calor" - se quejo Lissandra mirando hacia otro lado

"Pero eres de hielo, no sientes calor" - le puntuó el hombre de fuego

"Cállate y abrázame más fuerte" - le dijo la bruja del hielo sin mirarle

Brand le abrazo un poco más fuerte, se notaba que la mujer estaba algo contenta

"Por cierto, ¿no crees que un poco raro lo de vernos a escondidas?" - le pregunto Brand

"No quiero que vean a una rey fría y calculadora con su novio" - le respondió Lissandra

"Pero reunirnos aquí y hablar es algo..." - se empezó a quejar Brand

"¡Este sitio es especial! ¡Fue donde me pediste salir! ¿No es eso bastante?" - le pregunto indignada

El hombre de fuego se quedo callado un rato, apretó fuertemente a su novia y luego hablo

"Me gusta quedar aquí y que recuerdes eso pero he estado mucho tiempo encerrado, quiero hacer algunas cosas normales y una de ellas es salir contigo como alguien normal" - le explico Brand

"Actualmente eso es complicado" - le dijo Lissandra algo complicada - "Quiero obtener el trono de Freljord y eso no sera posible si ven mis debilidades" 

"Pero dijiste que los Emisarios sabían de lo nuestro" - le dijo el hombre de fuego

"Ellos son mis ami... aliados, tengo confianza en ellos" - le respondió dubitativa

Brand se quedo pensando un poco, luego acerco su cara hacia el hombro de Lissandra

"En verdad.... si puedo tener estos encuentros contigo.... merece la pena no ser normal...." - le contesto sin perder la seriedad

Lissandra sonrió un poco y le toco con su mano la cara, soltando un poco de vapor

"Vamos a quedarnos así un poquito más.... ¿de acuerdo?" - le dijo con una sonrisa


	254. Un poco de calma

Era domingo y el maestro del mal, Veigar, había salido de su mansión, no se había ido muy lejos pues se encontraba en una pradera cercana, allí estaba recostado en un árbol

Su sombrero estaba agachado, de modo que sus ojos ni su cara eran visibles, sus manos enguantadas se encontraban sobre su pecho, parecía dormir pero sin llegar a estarlo

"¡Veigar!" - grito alguien a lo lejos

El brujo se reincorporo y observo a Lulu corriendo hacia el, Veigar solamente pudo llevarse la mano a la cara conforme ella se acercaba

"Ya empezamos otra vez....." - dijo tras dejar escapar un suspiro

"Veigar, te he estado buscando por todos lados" - le dijo la chica

"Ya, bueno, esa es la idea de estar aquí, que no me encuentren" - subrayo el hechicero

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" - pregunto Lulu al brujo

"Descansar un poco.... últimamente no he tenido tiempo...." - dijo con cansancio

El mago le miro con un cara de incredulidad, no creía poder descansar con ella al lado pero al menos así se aseguraba de que no le buscaba problemas o que quemara la casa

"De acuerdo, pero no me molestes" - le dijo mientras se acostaba de nuevo

Lulu se acostó al lado del hechicero, miro a los alrededores hasta ver a unas mariposas, estas estaban revoloteando alrededor de una flor, ella las veía con mucha fascinación

"Las mariposas son muy bonitas" - dijo Lulu mientras las miraba

"...." - el brujo no respondió

"Me pregunto si habrá alguna de color purpura" - decía la maga

"....." - el mago siguió estando callado

La bruja se callo y siguió mirando hacia su alrededor, ya no estaba tumbada sino sentada y observo el árbol bajo el que estaban, era un manzano y sus manzanas eran muy rojas

"Esas manzanas parecen muy buenas" - dijo la chica mientras las veía

"....." - el maestro del mal no dijo nada

"Tal vez pueda coger algunas" - dijo sonriente

"....." - el hechicero se quedo callado

En la mente de Veigar el se encontraba tranquilo, el mismo hecho de pensar le dolía, sus brazos y piernas pesaban una tonelada, solamente quería quedarse en ese lugar y descansar

Le daba igual lo que dijera Lulu, realmente no le molestaba pero una cosa era hablar y otra muy distinta era acercarse a el, cuando el brujo levanto su sombrero ella estaba enfrente suya

"So-solo quería saber si estabas durmiendo" - dijo la chica algo sonrojada

"......" - el brujo no respondió

Veigar se quedo mirándola, recordó cuando hace tiempo ella hacia esas cosas y el se ponía a rajar, sin embargo ahora el ya no la mira de esa manera, ya no tiene tantos motivos para enfadarse

"Debería callarme de una vez y dejarte descansar" - le dijo la pequeña hada

"Estoy bastante de acuerdo con eso" - le menciono el maestro del mal

El brujo le miro fijamente, la chica intentaba mirar hacia otro lado, fue en ese momento en que le agarro del hombro y se acerco para darle un beso en los labios

Lulu se sonrojo muchísimo, con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, después de algunos segundos el brujo se separo de ella y se volvió a recostar contra el árbol, la chica por el contrario sonrió


	255. Visitando a Rammus

Era un día más o menos normal, Veigar acababa de ser apalizado en un combate contra Teemo aunque si había podido vencerle en la grieta del invocador

Todo se desarrollaba normal hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta

"Como sea Draven... Swain se va a quedar sin verdugo...." - dijo el yordle mientras abría la puerta

Para su sorpresa quien estaba detrás de ella no era un yordle, un noxiano o un campeon nuevo con necesidad de introducción en la serie (¿algún problema con ello?), sino que era Fiora

"¿Fiora? ¿Quién te ha dado esta dirección? ¿Ha sido Rumble?" - le pregunto extrañado

"Me dijeron que aquí vivía Lulu" - le dijo con su seriedad de costumbre

"Ah, entonces quieres ver a Lulu, maldito Rumble" - dijo esto ultimo en voz baja

"No vengo a ver a Lulu" - Fiora se puso la mano cerca de la boca y tocio - "Vengo a ver a Rammus" 

"¿Rammus?" - se extraño el brujo

"Si, exacto, Rammus" - dijo intentando que no se le notara la vergüenza

"¿Hablamos del mismo Rammus?" - le pregunto el mago

"Si, Rammus, el armadillo" - dijo algo nerviosa

"Armadurillo" - le corrigió el brujo

"Ese mismo.... el armadurillo..." - dijo seriamente mientras miraba hacia otro lado

"De acuerdo.... te llevare con el...." - le dijo Veigar extrañado

Veigar la condujo a través de la mansión hasta los calabozos, una vez allí se paro delante de una puerta y la abrió

"Hey, Rammus, tienes visita" - le dijo el hechicero

"¿Visita? No he encargado nada, si es Hecarim dile que no estoy" - le dijo con tranquilidad

El brujo se fue, dejando entrar a la espadachina en la mazmorra

"¿Fiora? ¿Qué haces aquí?" - pregunto Rammus extrañado

"Pa-pasaba por aquí y se me ocurrió visitarte" - le explico la muchacha

"Oh, vaya, hubiera preferido que vinieras cuando estuviera más suelto" - le dijo sonriente

"¿Eso era un chiste?" - pregunto Fiora algo extrañada

"Más o menos, ¿qué te trae por aquí?" - le pregunto el armadurillo

"Quería disculparme por lo que paso en el cine, tu no tuviste culpa de nada" - le dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado

Rammus le miro fijamente mientras le hablaba, luego se limito a fingir una sonrisa

"Se que el honor de tu familia es muy importante para ti, pero no hacia falta la disculpa" - le dijo Rammus 

"No estoy aquí por eso, he venido porque la culpa fue mía" - le dijo de espaldas, pues estaba algo sonrojada 

"Pero, ¿no te enfadaste por haber sujetado tu mano?" - le pregunto el armadurillo extrañado

"Yo estaba disfrutando de la película y de la compañía, es solo que me pillo desprevenida, no supe como reaccionar" - le dijo sin mirarle directamente a la cara

"Entiendo, supongo que entonces pensé mal, supuse que te avergonzarías de que te vieran con alguien como yo y eso..." - le dijo Rammus aliviado

"A mi no me das vergüenza, de hecho me siento segura a tu lado" - le dijo con la cara totalmente roja

Rammus se quedo algo sorprendido cuando le escucho decir eso, luego esbozo una sonrisa de alegría

"Tengo que irme, supongo que ya nos veremos en la grieta" - le dijo Fiora antes de dirigirse a la puerta

"Si eso ocurre, iré a ayudarte a la linea" - le dijo sonriendo a más no poder


	256. Globos y sellos

Era una mañana tranquila en Bandle, los niños/yordle jugaban en los parques mientras sus madres hablaban entre ellas

"Tengo pensado pensado llevar a Ginger al campo" - comento una de las madres

"Yo lleve a Mirmo el fin de semana pasado" - le contesto

"Me han dicho que es un lugar muy...." - la mujer se callo de repente

"¿Pasa algo?" - le pregunto la otra madre

"Mira esos globos" - le respondió señalando al cielo

Todo el cielo estaba lleno de paquetes atados a globos de colores, la mayoría de color morado, que descendían poco a poco

"¿Hay alguna celebración?" - pregunto una de las mujeres

"Que yo sepa no hay ninguna" - le respondió

Uno de los globos empezó a descender en dirección hacia ellas, cuando el paquete toco el suelo exploto con fuerza, dejando quemaduras en el suelo

"¡Ahhhhhhh!" - grito una mujer del susto

Los globos empezaron a explotar al entrar en contacto con el suelo

"¡Cuidado con los niños!" - grito un padre que corría hacia su hijo

Mientras el caos reinaba en el parque, a mucha distancia se encuentra Veigar, entrando en un museo a través de un pasadizo secreto

"Sabia que esos globos volverían a servirme para algo" - dijo el brujo sonriente

El mago avanzo por casi todo el museo hasta detenerse delante de una vidriera

"Veamos... ¿donde esta? ¡Aquí!" - dijo al visualizar un objeto

Veigar lanzo un Ataque Maligno contra el cristal, luego agarro un extraño anillo de purpura y dorado, que tenia una pequeña gema en medio

"El Sello Oscuro, todo mio" - dijo mientras reía

"¡Estate quieto! ¡Veigar!" - grito alguien desde la entrada

En la entrada se encontraba Teemo, apuntándolo con su dedo acusador

"¿No deberías estar ayudando a tu pueblo? Esos globos no son precisamente agradables" - le pregunto el brujo extrañado

"Tristana y Corki los están derribando en estos momentos" - le aclaro el yordle marrón

"Nota mental, la próxima vez conseguir globos que caigan más rápido" - se dijo así mismo Veigar

"Dame ese Anillo ahora mismo" - le ordeno Teemo

"¿Estas de broma? Con este anillo puedo aumentar mis poderes" - le dijo el mago mientras se lo colocaba

"Voy a tener que quitártelo" - dijo Teemo mientras lanzaba un dardo

Veigar extendió la mano que poseía el anillo y lanzo un rayo de magia purpura, desintegrando al dardo en el aire

"No esta nada mal" - dijo el brujo sonriendo

"Esa suerte no va a durarte tanto" - dijo el explorador mientras le lanzaba varias setas

El brujo destruyo la mayoría de las setas con el poder del anillo, quedándose Teemo sin ninguna

"Que divertido es verte jugar, ahora es mi turno" - dijo apuntándolo con su anillo

Veigar se preparo para atacarle, pero en su lugar un normal Ataque Maligno es lo que salio

"¿Como? ¿Qué ha pasado?" - se pregunto el yordle

"El Sello Oscuro tiene un limite de cargas, el cual ya has gastado" - dijo Teemo mientras corría hacia el villano

"Maldito Rammus, es la ultima vez que le dejo leer el periódico" - se dijo así mismo enfadado

Antes de que Teemo llegara hasta su posición, Veigar uso un Horizonte de Sucesos para frenarlo, pocos segundos después creo un portal

"Has ganado este encuentro pero el anillo aun me sirve, y pronto descubriré su poder" - dijo antes de desaparecer en el portal


	257. Maestro del Mal

Un portal se acababa de abrir en la sala de estar de Veigar, quien precisamente se encontraba saliendo del mismo portal

"¡Rammus! ¡¿Donde te encuentras?!" - le llamo enfadado

"Esta en las mazmorras, deberías saberlo" - le dijo Lulu, quien se encontraba en el sofá

"¡Voy a arrancarle todos los dientes!" - grito enfadado

"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?" - pregunto Lulu con curiosidad

"Esta mañana Rammus me contó que el Sello Oscuro, un objeto muy poderoso, se encontraba en el museo de Bandle" - empezó a contarle el brujo

"¿Has ido a visitar el museo? Tu nunca visitas museos" - le dijo la chica

"Por supuesto que no, son muy aburridos, sin embargo si fui para robarlo y usarlo para mejorar mi magia, pero Rammus no me contó que el anillo funcionaba por cargas" - le explico el brujo

"Eso te pasa por robarlo" - le dijo Lulu cruzada de brazos

"Seguro que ahora ese tejón viene a molestarme" - dijo Veigar mientras pensaba

"Si lo devolvieras no tendría porque venir" - le dijo la maga

"¿Devolverlo? Soy un villano, yo no devuelvo nada" - le dijo fríamente

"Tal vez deberías dejar de ser un villano" - comento Lulu en voz baja

Veigar oyó esto y se levanto de golpe, agarro su cetro y se dirigió a Lulu

"¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso!" - le grito enfadado - "¡Yo soy Veigar! ¡El Maestro del Mal! ¡Y así seguiré siéndolo!" 

El brujo salio de la habitación y se dirigió a las mazmorras, concretamente a la de Rammus

"¡Tu! ¡Miserable armadillo!" - le grito el brujo

"Armadurillo, la palabra es armadurillo" - le corrigió Rammus

"¡No me dijiste que el Sello Oscuro funcionaba con cargas!" - le grito el brujo

"Tal vez deberías haber leído la noticia entera" - le dijo el armadurillo

"He ido a robar un objeto que ya no posee ningún valor" - le dijo mientras le agarraba del cuello, creo que tiene cuello, sino papada

"¿Por qué no lo vuelves a cargar?" - pregunto Rammus

"Tardaría un año entero, ¿sabes cuanto es eso?" - pregunto Veigar de forma retorica

"¿El número de días que parece que me estoy llevando aquí metido?" - pregunto Rammus

El mago se veía enfadado, obviamente no estaba en situación de recibir bromas

"De todos modos, no pareces que estés enfadado por eso" - le dijo el armadurillo

"Lulu me ha dicho que deje de ser un villano, ¿te lo puedes creer?" - le dijo indignado

"Hombre, supongo que lo dirá por tu bien" - le dijo Rammus

"¿Mi bien? Yo soy Veigar, mi nombre es la pesadilla de los yordles, yo soy aquel que devora el alma y el corazón de todo Bandle" - le dijo el hechicero

"Lo del corazón es metafórico, ¿cierto?" - pregunto Rammus

Veigar se notaba que estaba en su limite, primero tenia que huir de su archinemesis, luego descubre que el plan no ha servido para nada, Lulu le hace enfadar y ahora Rammus

"Mañana voy encargarme de que se te borre esa sonrisa de la cara" - le amenazo el mago

"¿Eso significa que tengo que madrugar?" - pregunto Rammus

El brujo se giro y le lanzo una mirada de "para mi estas muy muerto", indirecta que Rammus pillo enseguida, luego cerro la puerta con fuerza

"Necesito descansar... tengo que cuidar mi salud...." - se dijo así mismo mientras se dirigía a su cuarto


	258. Rayos de Sol

Era Sábado, los campeones normalmente tienen salidas o poco interacción con los invocadores, debido a la vida social de estos

Sin embargo hay una campeona en concreto en la que nos vamos a centrar, se llama Diana y se encuentra en un parque, ella prefiere estar a la sombra, donde no se le vea

"Ya casi es la hora, debería estar aquí" - dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

"Hola" - saludo alguien desde detrás suya

La chica de la luna se giro para ver a Leona, con su armadura y traje de siempre, sonriendole mientras avanzaba hacia ella

"Has sido muy puntual" - le dijo la chica albina

"No quería hacerte esperar" - le contesto la muchacha

Ambas se sentaron bajo la copa de un árbol, había mucha sombra y apenas se podía ver

"Este sitio es muy tranquilo" - dijo Leona mientras se acomodaba

"Si, intente buscar uno que estuviese apartado" - le contesto Diana

Leona se quedo mirando el árbol, parecía enorme y cubría casi todo el cielo, tras algunos segundos dirigió su mirada hacia su compañera

Ambas habían sido enemigas y rivales por mucho tiempo, ella era la defensora de los Solari y ella la Renegada de la luna, sin embargo entre pelea y pelea los sentimientos crecieron

"Oye, Diana" - le llamo la chica de pelo cobrizo

"¿Qué pasa Leona?" - le pregunto Diana

"¿Quién sabe acerca de lo nuestro?" - pregunto algo ruborizada

"Los Emisarios del Mal, supongo que nadie mas" - le contesto pensativa

Eso le daba algo de inseguridad a Leona, ella había combatido a ese grupo de bellacos desde que Diana se unió a ellos, si alguien se enteraba de los suyo, los Solari matarían a las dos

"Sin embargo, confió en ellos lo suficiente, me apoyaron bastante cuando decidí confesarme" - le dijo mientras observaba su arma

Las dudas de Leona se disiparon por completo, nada más ver su cara pudo ver que no eran simples bellacos, para ella eran amigos. Segundos después agarro su mano y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro

"¿Leona?" - se extraño Diana

Normalmente Leona no era muy lanzada, incluso en ese momento se pudo ver que estaba sonrojada a más no poder

"¿Estas agusto?" - le pregunto la mujer de la luna

"S-si...." - le respondió aun colorada

Diana podía sentir calor a través de su cuerpo, ella siempre se mantenía en la oscuridad, en la sombra, con temor de que el sol le destruyera, pero con Leona no sentía ningún miedo

"Oye, Diana, ¿crees que la Liga aceptara también lo nuestro?" - pregunto la Solari

"Tal vez ellos me vean con otros ojos, pero seguro que lo aceptaran" - le respondió Diana

"¿Como estas tan segura?" - le pregunto la chica del sol

"Me acuerdo cuando se lo dije a Viktor, durante un instante me miro con su típica cara de querer matarme, luego puso su mano sobre mi hombro y me animo a intentarlo" - le empezó a contar Diana

"¿Hablamos del mismo Viktor?" - pregunto Leona extrañada

Diana sonrió ante el comentario, luego le dirigió de nuevo la mirada

"Estoy seguro de que ellos lo entenderán, al fin de al cabo son tus amigos" - le dijo la mujer

Ambas sonrieron y sin cambiar de posición miraron hacia arriba, algunos rayos de luz se habían filtrado entre las sombras


	259. La misma cama

Era tarde, Veigar y Lulu estaban terminando de ver una película, el brujo estaba rascandole la cabeza a la bruja, cosa que a ella le gustaba

Ambos observaban la película con mucha atención, al menos hasta que esta termino, momento en el que los dos se desperezaron

"Hora de dormir... me voy a mi cuarto..." - dijo el brujo mientras avanzaba hacia el pasillo

"Yo también me voy a dormir" - le dijo la chica

El brujo salio primero, mientras Lulu apagaba el televisor, Veigar avanzo hacia su habitación, después se acomodo en su cama y se recostó

"Mañana sera otro día...." - dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y volverse

El mago abrió por un segundo sus ojos, pudiendo ver que Lulu estaba al lado suya, también se encontraba acostada

"Lulu, ¿qué haces aquí?" - le pregunto el brujo

"Vengo a dormir contigo" - le respondió sonriendo

"¿Ha pasado algo malo? Te dije que no jugaras con el cuchillo" - le dijo el maestro del mal

"No me ha pasado nada... y no he cogido el cuchillo..." - contesto mirando hacia otro lado

"Entiendo... hoy estoy cansado, si quieres lo hacemos mañana" - le dijo el brujo dando un respiro y quitándose el sombrero

"¡N-no estoy aquí por eso!" - le grito la yordle sonrojada

"¿Entonces?" - le pregunto el mago extrañado

"So-somos novios desde hace bastante tiempo, ¿por qué seguimos durmiendo en habitaciones distintas?" - le pregunto la chica

El maestro del mal estaba por contestarle pero se quedo callado al no encontrar respuesta, en verdad no había pensado en eso

"¿Por costumbre? Ademas este cuarto es relativamente pequeño" - le dijo mirando hacia otro lado

"Es lo suficientemente grande para dos yordles" - le respondió rápidamente la chica

"Tu habitación estaría vacía, seria un desperdicio" - le dijo Veigar

"Podría usarla Rammus" - le dijo el hada

"¿Y dejar su fría, húmeda, peligrosa y solitaria mazmorra? Eso nunca" - le dijo Veigar indignado

La chica empezó a mirarlo con ojos de cachorrito, el mago se llevo su mano a la cara, a el no le importaba, salvo por el hecho de que podría quemarlo todo mientras dormía.... otra vez

"Quiero tenerte a mi lado mientras duermo" - le dijo con voz lastimosa

"Eso ya lo hacemos a veces" - le dijo el brujo cruzado de brazos

"Pero no es lo mismo, las parejas duermen juntos" - le replico la bruja

"Las parejas no son tan dispares como nosotros" - le puntuó el hechicero

La bruja miro hacia otro lado con desilucion y pena, el brujo realmente parecía querer evitarlo, a pesar de que la quería no podía permitirse el lujo de despertar en llamas

"¿Me dejaras descansar?" - le pregunto con cierta inseguridad

"¡Si! ¡Por supuesto!" - dijo mientras le abrazaba fuertemente

"De-demasiado.... fuerte...." - dijo casi sin aire

El hechicero se libero del abrazo mortal de Lulu y apago la lampara de su mesilla

"Bien, ahora quiero que me dejes dormir" - le dijo el brujo

"Claro" - le contesto sonriente

La pequeña bruja se acerco un poco al mago y le abrazo mientras se acomodaba

"¿Es necesario que duermas así?" - le pregunto el brujo

"Si, es supernecesario" - le dijo con alegría tras bostezar

"Genial... va a ser una noche larga...." - se quejo el brujo

Sin embargo ambos se quedaron dormidos rápidamente, tal vez porque se tenían el uno al otro


	260. CSI Bandle

Por la mañana, estamos en Bandle y hay un montón de yordles reunidos, alrededor de la biblioteca, la cual esta rodeada por cintas policiales y con coches oficiales aparcados enfrente

"¿Qué crees qué ha pasado dentro?" - pregunto un yordle a otro

"Creo que ha sido un asesinato" - le respondió este

"¿Quién querría matar a Hitch?" - le pregunto el yordle

"Quitaos de en medio" - les dijo una voz desde detrás

La voz pertenecía a Vi, quien intentaba pasar entre los yordles, a pesar de sacarles varias cabezas era difícil de atravesar la multitud, afortunadamente pudo pasar y entrar en el escenario

"¿Qué ha pasado?" - pregunto Vi nada más entrar

"Parece ser que han matado al encargado de la biblioteca" - le dijo Caitlyn

"¿Un asesinato en Bandle? ¿Desde cuando esto es Zaun?" - le pregunto Vi extrañada

"El arma homicida parecía ser un disparo a quemarropa, sujetaba algo entre las manos pero se lo han llevado" - le dijo la sheriff

"¿Disparo? ¿Crees que pudo ser Jhin o Graves?" - le pregunto Vi

"La bala no corresponde con las suyas, de hecho no hay ropa, parecía el disparo de un láser" - le contesto Caitlyn

Vi empezó a andar por el escenario, buscando algo que sirviera de ayuda, miro por los alrededores y encontró un libro abierto

"¿Crees que pudo haber estado leyendo?" - le pregunto Vi a su compañera

"Podría ser, ¿de qué es el libro?" - le pregunto Caitlyn

"Parece un mapa de la zona, aparece incluso la casa de Veigar" - le contesto la muchacha

"Tal vez lo estuviera leyendo poco antes de morir" - dijo la sheriff mientras lo miraba

"¿Para que querría saber un bibliotecario su dirección?" - se pregunto la chica de manos grandes

"Tal vez el no quería saberlo, tal vez era su asesino el que quería" - dijo Caitlyn a su compañera

Ambas se dirigieron hacia la salida, luego la sheriff se metió en el coche policial

"¿Me acompañas?" - le pregunto la chica de morado

"No me van mucho los coches policiales, prefiero ir a pie" - le contesto la chica del pelo rosa

"Como tu quieras" - le dijo mientras se marchaba

Mientras tanto, en casa de Veigar este se encuentra desayunando con Rammus

"¿Como te ha ido la primera noche con Veigar?" - le pregunto el armadurillo

"Me la encontré por la mañana en el suelo" - le contó el hechicero

"¿Y eso como es?" - le pregunto Rammus

"Según ella se esta acostumbrando al cuarto" - le contesto el mago

Veigar agarro una tostada, momento en el cual sonó el timbre de la puerta

"¿Estas esperando a alguien?" - pregunto Rammus

"No, hoy no, ve a ver quien es" - le dijo el brujo

Rammus se levanto y fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y encontró un misterioso paquete envuelto con colores rojos y negros

"Parece que alguien ha traído un regalo" - le dijo el armadurillo

"Déjalo por ahí, después de desayunar lo abriremos" - le dijo Veigar

"¿De quién puede ser? ¿Tienes un admirador?" - le pregunto sonriente

"Lo dudo mucho" - dijo mientras agarraba su taza de zumo

Al mismo tiempo en el jardín de Veigar, se encuentra alguien entre los arbustos, riéndose y mirando al brujo en la distancia, este se acerca un poco más y saca un cuchillo

Shaco empezó a reírse como un histérico cuando vio que Veigar empezó a abrir la caja


	261. No entendí el chiste

Shaco se encontraba riéndose, observando desde los arbustos como Veigar estaba a punto de abrir su Caja Sorpresa, seguro que seria divertido ver toda su sangre derramada

Alzo la mirada y vio al brujo abriéndola, este la abrió del revés, haciendo que el bufón disparara a una tostada en vez de a el

"¿Qué (bababui) es esto?" - pregunto el brujo tirando la caja

"Parece una de las cajas sorpresa de Shaco" - le dijo Rammus

"Igual se la ha robado alguien que quiere matarme" - dijo el mago

"¿Quién va a robarle una caja a Shaco?" - pregunto Rammus

"Tal vez Ziggs, se le va mucho la cabeza" - le dijo Veigar

"No, creo que ha sido Shaco" - le dijo el armadurillo

"Lo dices con mucho seguridad " - le pregunto Veigar

"Bueno, esta viniendo corriendo a través del jardín hacia aquí" - le contesto señalándolo

Shaco se encontraba corriendo hacia la casa con sus dos cuchillos en mano y sonriendo en voz alta, nada más llegar uso su Engañar para traspasar la ventana y entrar en la sala

"¡Jajajajaja! Voy a matar a Veigar.... ¡wiiiiii!" - el brujo ya no estaba enfrente suya

"Detrás tuya" - le dijo Rammus sujetando una tostada

El bufón se giro para recibir un Ataque Maligno del brujo, el cual le tiro al suelo

"Fuera de mi propiedad, payaso psicópata" - le dijo el mago

"Me iré cuando vea tu sangre por todo el suelo" - le contesto el payaso sonriendo mientras se levantaba

"¿Por qué?" - pregunto el armadurillo

El bufón se quedo mirando a Rammus algo extrañado

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué?" - le pregunto Shaco

"¿Por qué le quieres matar?" - le pregunto Rammus

"El no entendió el chiste" - le dijo Shaco con una risita

"¿Chiste? ¿Qué chiste?" - pregunto el brujo

"El otro día, en la grieta, no pillaste el chiste, te toca morir" - le decía el payaso mientras agarraba el cuchillo

Rammus y Veigar se miraron entre ellos durante un par de segundos

"¿Le quieres matar por no pillar un chiste?" - le pregunto Rammus sorprendido

"Si no lo pillas tengo derecho a...." - Shaco fue interrumpido por Veigar

"Mira, Shaco, eres un maldito payaso, tus chistes son una (bababui) y no tienen ni (bababui) gracia, si no me rió es porque no me afectan sus amenazas y tengo humor, eres el payaso menos gracioso que he visto en mi vida" - le dijo el brujo enfadado

"Pero si hacen gracia...." - le dijo el payaso aun sonriente

"Poppy es más graciosa que tu" - le dijo Veigar aun con enfado

Shaco dejo caer uno de sus cuchillos, por primera vez la sonrisa de su rostro se había borrado, el agarro su caja sorpresa y empezó a irse, durante un segundo se volvió pero luego siguió su camino

"Te has pasado un poco, ¿no?" - le dijo Rammus

"El me quería matar por no reírme de un chiste" - señalo el brujo

"Cierto, se me olvidaba" - dijo Rammus

Ambos se sentaron nuevamente en la mesa y continuaron desayunando

"Ha sido un final bastante anticlimatico" - le dijo Rammus

"¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una lucha a muerte?" - le pregunto el brujo

"Hubiera estado bien" - le respondió el armadurillo

"De eso nada, es domingo y quiero pasarlo tranquilo" - dijo poco antes de escuchar sirenas de policía - "No se para que hablo"

Veigar soltó su tostada y se dirigió a la puerta, para prestar declaración


	262. En la jungla

Por la tarde, Veigar se encontraba en la Grieta del Invocador, normalmente el iba al medio pero el invocador con el que le toco lo suele llevar jungla

Si, parece romper el meta bastante pero nadie se lo espera y hace buenos gankeos, además con el Eco Rúnico es bastante fuerte al igual que varios junglas

"Esto parece una broma de mal gusto" - se quejaba el yordle mientras usaba su Materia Oscura sobre unos Raptores Carmesí (los pájaros feos)

Veigar apenas tenia cargado su Ataque Maligno, de hecho su cantidad de súbditos y monstruos era muy bajo en comparación con cuando esta en la linea de en medio

"Tengo nivel suficiente, podría intentar gankear la linea de arriba" - se dijo así mismo mientras andaba hacia arriba

En la linea superior se encontraba Singed, el se enfrentaba a Jarvan IV en una batalla de tanques, el brujo lanzo un pequeño trinket rojo para revelar los guardianes de visión

"No vas a ganar esta partida, químico" - le dijo el príncipe demaciano

"El que no va a ganar seras tu" - dijo Singed mientras agarraba un bote extraño - "Esos sumos se te suben pero yo te dejare pegado al suelo"

Singed le lanzo su megaadhesivo a Jarvan, dejandole pegado momentáneamente en el suelo, momento en el que Veigar entro en la linea

"Me temo que este es tu fin" - le dijo Veigar mientras lanzaba su Horizonte de Sucesos

"No lo des por tan seguro" - le respondió el príncipe sonriendo

Jarvan lanzo un Destello desde dentro del Horizonte hacia donde estaba Veigar, antes de que este pudiera reaccionar tenia la lanza de Jarvan clavada en el pecho

Veigar sintió un dolor muy fuerte, cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió ya se encontraba en su base, con la herida curada y sin daños, salvo en el orgullo

"Hey, tendedero" - le llamo el brujo al comercial

"¿En qué puedo ayudarte?" - le pregunto el hombre

El mago miro el machete que tenia en su cinturón, luego sonrió

"Dame un Sombrero de Rabadon" - dijo con seguridad

Veigar se había movido hacia la linea de bot, el príncipe Jarvan se encontraba ayudando a Vayne y Nami, quienes luchaban contra Graves y Thresh

"Dame lo mejor que tenéis" - dijo Vayne mientras disparaba a Graves

"¡Devorare tu alma!" - le grito Thresh mientras le lanzaba su gancho

Thresh le agarro y empezó a traerla, al menos hasta que Jarvan uso su lanza para ir hasta delante suya, momentos después le decapito con la misma

"Ven Graves, acepta tu destino" - le dijo el demaciano

"Eso suena muy estúpido, las cartas estan en mi favor" - le dijo sonriente

Jarvan se giro para ver como Veigar les había encerrado a el y a sus compañeras en un Horizonte de Sucesos, ahora no tenia ningún destello con el

"Esta vez si que es tu fin" - dijo sonriente mientras los meteoritos de Materia Oscura caía sobre ellos

"Enséñame esa cara, preciosa" - le decía Graves a Vayne

El pistolero le disparo a ella y a Nami en toda la cabeza mientras lo meteoritos y el gran Estallido Primordial de Veigar hacían lo suyo con Jarvan. Al minuto veinte el equipo de Jarvan se rindió


	263. Completamente solo

Era por la tarde, Veigar se encontraba en el suelo sentado, tenia los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, parecía que estuviera pensando

El mago no se encontraba en su habitación, ni siquiera en su casa, estaba en un lugar distinto, lo supo nada más abrir los ojos

"¿Donde estoy? ¿Qué sitio es este?" - se pregunto extrañado

Veigar lanzo una mirada al cuarto, le sonaba demasiado, era la habitación que había ocupado el tiempo que estuvo en el Instituto de Guerra

"¿Qué estoy haciendo en el instituto?" - se pregunto extrañado

El brujo se acerco a su estantería, tenia los mismos libros que entonces, agarro uno y lo abrió, por muy raro que pareciera las letras se encontraban desordenadas

"Esto es muy extraño.... no recuerdo haber venido aquí...." - dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta

El hechicero salio hacia el pasillo y al darse la vuelva la puerta de su habitación había desaparecido

"¿A donde ha ido la puerta?" - se pregunto algo sorprendido mientras tocaba la pared

De repente el mago se percato de que no se oía a nadie, para ser un instituto con más de cien campeones, no se oía ninguna voz

"Esto debe de ser una broma de mal gusto, seguro que de Rumble" - dijo mientras avanzaba

El mago ando un poco por los pasillos, ninguna de las habitaciones tenia pomo o número, solo las puertas, el brujo ya llevaba andando un tiempo así que se giro y sus ojos se abrieron

"¡¿Donde esta el pasillo?!" - pregunto tras darse un susto

El camino por el que había llegado hasta ahí no estaba, solamente había un muro, una pared del mismo color que las del pasillo

"¡Viktor! ¡Como me hayas vuelto a meter en uno de tus laberintos, te mato!" - grito el brujo al aire

Nadie respondió, el mago sabia que la única solución era seguir hacia delante, aunque eso le llevara toda la noche, agarro fuertemente su cetro, trago saliva y siguió andando

Conforme andaba el yordle empezó a sentir el frió, a pesar de que sus túnicas estaban echas para soportar las temperaturas, el continuo su camino hasta llegar a la cafetería

"¿La cafetería? La cafetería no se encontraba en este lado" - dijo mientras se acercaba a la barra

El brujo inspecciono en busca de algo que comer o beber, cuando no encontró nada se dio la vuelta, las mesas y sillas habían desaparecido

"Esto es algo malo.... tengo un mal presentimiento...." - se dijo así mismo mientras respiraba hondo

Las salidas al pasillo y la propia barra habían desaparecido completamente, para colmo de males las paredes empezaron a encogerse, con el brujo dentro

"No.... no.... retroceded... retroceded....." - decía casi paralizado por el miedo

Mientras Veigar dormía en el salón, empezó a moverse, como si le estuviera dando un ataque al corazón, delante suya se encontraba Fiddlesticks, sonriendo y con los ojos de color rojo brillante 

Toda la sala estaba a oscuras, solo se encontraban en ella el espantapájaros y el brujo, el primero portando su guadaña mientras se reía

"Es hora de saber..... a que le tienes miedo....." - dijo con voz amenazante

Los cuervos empezaron a rodear a Veigar mientras este gritaba de dolor


	264. Temores profundos

Veigar se encontraba en una profunda pesadilla, causada por Fiddlesticks después de que se quedara dormido en el salón

"Te has escapado de mi.... pero aun quiero saborear tu miedo....." - dijo el espantapájaros

Fiddlesticks se sentó de rodillas y mientras sujetaba su guadaña empezó a leer de nuevo su mente

"N-no puedo escapar.... me rodean...." - decía el brujo con pánico

Las paredes de la cafetería se estaban acercando cada vez más y más, si no salia de ahí pronto acabaría aplastado 

"Tiene que haber alguna escapatoria...." - se dijo así mismo mientras miraba por todos lados

De pronto una puerta entre abierta apareció en el muro de enfrente, Veigar corrió como nunca para poder alcanzarla antes de que todo se plegara, consiguiéndolo en el ultimo segundo

"Uf.... casi no lo...." - el mago estaba exhausto pero nada más levantar la mirada se quedo sin aliento

Se encontraba en una mazmorra, no la que tenia para Rammus sino una Noxiana, la reconocería en cualquier sitio. Estaba sucia, infestada de ratas y sin ninguna ventana, estaba totalmente oscura

"Esto no es cierto...." - se dijo así mismo mientras se daba la vuelta

La puerta había desaparecido, en su lugar solo había otra pared llena de ladrillos

"No... otra vez no..." - dijo casi sin aire, presa del pánico

De repente, un ruido sonó desde detrás suya, una especie de gemido, el brujo se dio la vuelta y vio a alguien atado con grilletes a la pared, parecía un yordle de pelaje oscuro

"No... no puede ser.... tu...." - dijo con los ojos abiertos

El yordle era el mismo, salvo por el hecho de que tenia la cara más demacrada que el, el poco pelaje que le quedaba era el de las orejas, su pecho estaba abierto y se le podían ver los huesos

"¿Qué (bababui) eres tu?" - pregunto mientras temblaba

En el mundo real Fiddlesticks se reincorpora y agarrando su guadaña empieza a avanzar lentamente hacia el mago

"Soy tu peor pesadilla...." - dijo con voz fría 

En la pesadilla de Veigar, el siniestro yordle empezaba a hacer lo mismo, avanzaba hacia el mientras arrastraba sus pesadas cadenas

"Uaahhhh....." - el extraño yordle gemía de dolor

"Aléjate.... ¡aléjate de mi! ¡yo no soy tu!" - le grito el brujo mientras le veía acercarse

"Si.... si lo eres...." - le respondió la cosa mientras le agarraba

Las paredes volvían a encogerse sobre ellos, Veigar miro a aquella cosa, apenas se podía decir que siguiera vivo, era la parte de el mago había dejado atrás hace mucho tiempo

"Yo no soy tu..... ¡Yo no soy tu!" - grito el mago lleno de ira

"Si lo eres...." - dijo el monstruo antes de que el mago le apartara

"¡Fuera de mi camino!" - grito con enfado mientras le lanzaba su Estallido Primordial

Fiddlesticks recibió el impacto, cayendo al suelo mientras ardía y empezando a rodar

"¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Al suelo y rodar! ¡Al suelo y rodar!" - gritaba de dolor

Los cuervos rápidamente le rodearon, haciendo que desapareciera en unos segundos, luego se marcharon volando

Veigar abrió los ojos conforme la luz del amanecer entraba por las ventanas, respiro hondo y ando por el pasillo hacia su habitación, se merecía un buen descanso, había tenido una lucha contra sus miedos y había ganado


	265. Robar a un yordle

Era temprano, en el Instituto de Guerra todos los campeones se encontraban peleando, todos menos Veigar, quien tenia planeado sus propias actividades

"Esto va a ser como robarle un caramelo a un niño" – dijo el mago sonriendo mientras daba la vuelta al instituto, con cuidado de que no le vieran

El yordle se encontraba en los jardines, en una donde no daba mucho el sol y a la que los demás campeones no solían acercarse

"El portal debería ir más o menos aquí" – se dijo mientras inspeccionaba el terreno

Veigar miro de un lado para otro, asegurándose de que nadie le veía, ese fue el momento en el que creo un portal de espacio

"Si no calculo mal debería llevarme a los almacenes de la azotea este" – dijo el brujo mientras echaba un vistazo dentro

El portal daba a un almacén, donde se encontraban numerosas naves y aviones de combate yordle, la gran mayoría pertenecientes a Corki

"Perfecto" - dijo sonriendo

El brujo se adentro en el portal y se teletransporto junto a las numerosas naves, normalmente usaría un teleportar pero no tenia ningún guardián de visión ni objeto personal en aquel sitio

"Así que estas son las naves de Corki" - dijo mientras observaba las que había

Corki poseía distintas naves de combate, a parte de una copia de la que solía llevar, una de ellas era un trineo de bobsleigh, que parecía no haberse usado en años, y otra con forma de dragón chino

"Viktor quería que le llevase una en particular, parece que esta más al fondo" - dijo mientras se adentraba cada vez más en el taller

En el fondo había una enorme avioneta de color rojo, parecía ser de una guerra o algo similar, también había una de color verde y amarilla que parecía contener bastante tecnología, otra simplemente estaba coloreada con llamas

"Este tipo tiene mil cacharros, Viktor dijo que era una en forma de piraña...." - dijo mientras husmeaba en el fondo

Finalmente Veigar encontró una enorme nave de metal con fauces y un cañón, la nave tenia una copia a gran escala y otra para yordles, supuso que Viktor quería la grande

"Bueno, ahora solo tengo que abrir el portal bajo la nave, algo muy sencillo" - dijo el brujo mientras se acercaba a ella

"¡No toques esa nave!" - grito alguien desde detrás del brujo

Detrás del hechicero se encontraba Corki, amenazándole con su dedo acusador

"Tienes cuarenta naves aquí, no va a pasar nada porque te robe una, además es demasiada grande como para que la pilote un yordle" - intento excusarse el brujo

"¡No te llevaras mi nave! ¡Es un encargo especial!" - le grito enfadado

" ¿Quién va a detenerme?" - pregunto el yordle casi riéndose

En ese momento Lux apareció detrás del aviador

"Oye, ¿qué esta pasando aquí?" - pregunto la chica con curiosidad

Desde el punto de vista de Lux ambos parecían dos dibujos animados peleándose, lo cual era en verdad bastante parecido a los hechos

"¡Momento de distracción!" - grito Veigar mientras tiraba una bomba de humo al suelo

"¡Cof cof cof! ¿Humo? ¡¿En serio?!" - grito Corki con rabia

Cuando el humo se disipo, Veigar se había ido con la nave y dejando a Corki furioso


	266. El cielo en tu mano

Veigar acababa de desvanecerse con una de las naves de Corki, usando una de las bombas de humo que le había dado Zed, dejando al yordle bigotudo y la demaciana solos

"¡Voy a matar a ese asqueroso yordle!" - grito enfadado con una voz muy aguda

"Déjalo, ademas tienes muchas naves" - le dijo Lux al yordle

"¡Me da igual! ¡Nadie roba a Corki!" - grito mientras salia del almacén

"Estas muy tenso, tendrías que relajarte un poco" - le dijo la demaciana

"¡No necesito calmarme!" - grito aun enfadado

El yordle estaba bastante agitado, por un lado, el costado mucho creó esa nave, sobretodo por el presupuesto tan ajustado y por el tamaño al que no estaba acostumbrado

"Seguro que puedes construir otra, tu puedes" - le dijo Lux sonriente

"Tienes demasiada positividad, tienes que ser más realista" - le dijo el aviador

"Oh, creo que alguien necesita un abrazo" - dijo la chica mientras se acercaba

"¡No te acerques!" - Grito Corki

Sin embargo, la chica no se detuvo y le agarro, luego levanto y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte

"¡Suéltame!" - le grito el aviador enfadado

"Eres tan mono y tan adorable" - dijo la chica abrazándole más cerca

La mamá de la luz se quejó abrazándole unos segundos más, luego este se calmó un poco y se sentó, apoyado en la pared, con el otro lado levantado con las piernas de lado

"Cuando pille a ese novato, le voy a destrozar" - dijo apretando los puños

"Las torturas no llegan a ningún lado, la violencia es algo que debe ser erradicado" - dijo la bruja a modo de sermón

"Empiezas a sonar como tu hermano" - le dijo Corki

"Gracias" - le contesto con una sonrisa

El aviador se ha vuelto a calentar pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa de la que no se había dado cuenta antes

"Oye, ¿por qué viniste a mi almacén?" - le pregunto extrañado

"Estaba buscando una Fiora pero no pude encontrarla, en ese momento vi tu avioneta y me hizo hacerte una visita" - le explico la maga

"No estoy muy acostumbrado a recibir chicas por aquí" - dijo el aviador cruzado de brazos

"¿Y eso? ¿Por qué no? Seguro que a muchas personas les gusta la idea de volar" - dijo con entusiasmo

"Yo no soy muy popular entre las cosas y las campeonas mucho menos" - admitió el yordé algo deprimido mientras se ajustaba las gafas

"Eso no es cierto, a mí me pareces muy mono" - le dijo la bruja

"Pues tu y tu tienes conceptos muy distintos de" mono ", ¿sabes?" - le dijo el aviador

Lux se quedo mirándolo algunos segundos, luego estiro sus brazos y el agarre por su cinturita de color, le acerco un poco más a ella y entonces le beso en la mejilla

El aviador se quedo conmocionado mientras esto pasaba, pasado algunos segundos ella volvió a dejarlo en el suelo y luego se levanto

"Bueno, tengo que irme, mi hermano me espera" - le dijo Lux con bastante energía

"¿Vol-volverás?" - pregunto Corki aun algo sorprendido

"¡Claro! ¡Siempre que quieras! Mi pequeño amigo" - le contesto poco antes de irse

La chica se fue corriendo hacia el instituto mientras que el yordle se quedo pensando en lo que había pasado, era muy extraña pero le caía bien


	267. Dulce gatito

Viernes por la mañana, el servidor principal del escritor (EUW) se volvió a caer, así que nuestro brujo tiene el día libre, el se encuentra despertadose junto a Lulu

"Hora de levantarse....." - se dijo así mismo el brujo desperezándose

Era un día libre pero aun así tenia que tramar planes, repasar su libro de conjuros y otras cosas más

"Lulu despierta, es hora de levantarse" - le dijo el brujo a la chica

"Un ratito más......" - le dijo la chica medio dormida

"Levántate ya o volverás a quedarte pegada a las sabanas" - le replico el brujo

"No... quiero un rato más...." - dijo mientras agarraba su bastón

Lulu lanzo un hechizo de banal sin mirar hacia donde apuntaba, luego se acurruco entre sus sabanas y se volvió a dormir

La hechicera despertó un par de horas más tarde, estirando los brazos y desperezándose

"Esas si han sido dos buenas horitas de sueño" - dijo sonriente mientras miraba a su alrededor

Delante de ella se encontraba un pequeño gatito de color negro, muy parecido a los que salían cuando transformaba a alguien con sus hechizos

"Veigi, ¿aun sigues siendo un gatito?" - se pregunto extrañada

"¡Miau!" - maulló el animal enfadado

"Que raro, deberías haber vuelto a tu forma" - dijo extrañada la chica

"¡Miau!" - volvió a maullar con enfado el animal

"Tranquilízate, seguro que hay un modo de devolverte a tu forma" - dijo Lulu pensativa

La maga agarro su libro de conjuros y lo abrió, luego se puso a leerlo detalladamente, pasados varios minutos lo lanzo el libro contra la pared

"Según el libro, el conjuro no se puede lanzar cuando ya esta siendo utilizado" - dijo la bruja con preocupación

"¡Miau!" - maulló fuerte el gato

"Cálmate, encontrare algún modo de devolverte a la normalidad" - le dijo la yordle

"¡Miau!" - siguió chillándole el gatito

"¿Para qué cogería yo el bastón? Todo es culpa mía" - dijo la chica preocupada

"¿Qué es culpa tuya?" - le pregunto Veigar desde la puerta

"Veigar, se ha convertido en un gatito por mi culpa" - le explico Lulu

"Pero... yo estoy aquí" - le señalo el mago

"Si, lo se, estas en la puerta" - dijo la maga, quien tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta - "Un momento, ¿estas bien? ¿no te has convertido en gato?"

Lulu parecía muy confusa y extrañada al ver a su novio en la puerta de la habitación, tranquilo como si no hubiera pasado nada

"No, yo no me he convertido en gato" - le dijo el brujo tranquilamente

"Pero te alcanzo el Banal" - le dijo la chica

"Lo disparaste a voleo, dio en la pared" - le informo el brujo

"¿Y por qué esta aquí este gato?" - pregunto Lulu mirándolo

"Entro por la ventana que te has dejado abierto.... otra vez...." - le dijo el brujo con los ojos entrecerrados

"¿Y por qué me odia y me chilla?" - le pregunto confusa

"Le estas pisando la cola"- le señalo el brujo

Lulu efectivamente le estaba pisando la cola con el pie, ella la levanto y el gato pudo salir corriendo por la ventana

"Por un momento me había creído que te había convertido en un gato" - dijo la bruja aliviada

"Si te sirve de consuelo mi cara aun se parece a la de un gato atropellado" - dijo el brujo mientras la bruja le acompañaba hacia el salón


	268. Sábado noche

Era un sábado noche (el mismo titulo lo dice) y Fiora se encontraba a las puertas de la casa de Veigar, había recibido una invitación de Lulu

"No se que hago aquí, tendría que haberle dicho que no podía venir" - se dijo la muchacha así misma

"No, seguro que te lo pasas bien" - le dijo Lulu

"No, no creo que me lo pase bien si me pongo nerviosa cuando...." - Fiora se callo de repente

Cuando miro a su derecha se dio cuenta de que a su lado se encontraba Lulu, con un cuenco de naranjas en sus manos

"¿Qué haces aquí?" - le pregunto Fiora intentando mantener su seriedad

"Salí a recoger naranjas" - le contesto la chica

Fiora llamo al timbre de la puerta, esperando a que alguien le abriera

"Me alegra de que vinieras" - le dijo la bruja

"Bueno, ustedes me mandasteis la invitación" - le contesto aun seria

"Si, quería ver una peli con Veigar pero se unieron Rumble, Tristana y Rammus, pensé que como últimamente os veis mucho te gustaría venir" - le explico la bruja

"Bueno... no me disgusta su compañía...." - le dijo la muchacha

La puerta se abrió y apareció Veigar, con un aparente dolor de cabeza

"Veigar, ya tengo las naranjas" - le dijo Lulu sonriente

"Eso da igual ahora, haz algo con esos dos, me estan volviendo loco" - le pidió el brujo

El mago llevo a las chicas al salón, allí se encontraba Rumble, sentado junto con Rammus y discutiendo con Tristana

"¿Qué tiene de malo que llame a mi robot como tu?" - le pregunto Rumble

"¡Es siniestro y burdo!" - le replico la yordle

"¡Tu eres siniestra y burda!" - le grito el mecánico

"¡Tu madre es siniestra y burda!" - le replico Tristana

"Calmaos un poco" - les dijo Rammus tranquilizándoles

"¿Qué ha pasado ahora?" - pregunto Veigar harto de discusiones

"¡Ese yordle le ha puesto mi nombre a su robot!" - grito la artillera enfadada

"Hay mucha gente con ese nombre" - dijo Rumble en su defensa

"Hay una peli que se llama así" - le dijo Rammus

"Ves, es solo una coincidencia" - se defendió Rumble

Todos le miraron directamente, todo el mundo sabia que no era coincidencia

"¡Yo me voy de aquí! No quiero estar en esta sala con el" - dijo Tristana enfadada

"Espera un momento Tristana" - Lulu fue detrás de ella

"Se ha enfadado sin motivo" - dijo el yordle azulado

"¿Sin motivo? Levántate, que me tienes harto" - le dijo el brujo enfadado

Todos los yordles se fueron de la sala, dejando solos a Fiora y a Rammus

"Eso ha sido bastante anticlimático" - dijo el armadurillo

"Si... un poco..." - le contesto Fiora algo tímida

"¿Quieres ver la película? Seguro que no esta mal" - le ofreció Rammus

"Claro, ¿por qué no?" - dijo la muchacha tomando asiento

Cada uno estaban en un extremo del sofá, Rammus miraba la televisión a espera de la película mientras muchos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Fiora

"¿Te pasa algo?" - le pregunto Rammus

"No me pasa nada" - le respondió algo nerviosa - "Por cierto, ¿de qué es la película?" 

"Creo que es romántica, ya sabes por eso de que hoy es San Valentin" - le respondió tranquilo

En ese momento Fiora miro hacia otro lado, se estaba enrojeciendo a más no poder, se le había olvidado que hoy era San Valentin y lo estaba pasando con Rammus


	269. Intoxicado

Veigar se encontraba en su salón, frente a Zac, quien tenia parte de su mano derecha de color morado, sentado en un sillón

"Recuérdamelo por ultima vez, ¿quién te ha dicho que vinieras?" - le pregunto el mago

"Viktor, me dijo que me pasara por aquí" - le comento el campeón

"Viktor, y exactamente, ¿para qué?" - pregunto algo molesto

"No pudo encontrar una cura para mi brazo, dijo que igual tu magia si podía, ademas estaba bastante ocupado" - le informo Zac

"No es seguro que yo pueda "arreglarte", ni siquiera se que te ha pasado" - resalto el mago

"Estuve con otros campeones en una pelea de grupo y me descompuse al lado del Barón Nashor, cuando me recompuse tenia mi mano morada" - le explico el gigante

"¿Crees que parte del Nashor esta dentro de ti?" - pregunto extrañado el brujo

"No parte de el, sino la sustancia que lanza, por eso pensé en ir a ver a Viktor" - le dijo Zac

"Puedo intentarlo pero yo uso magia, no ciencia, no se que repercusiones puede tener" - le explico el maestro del mal

"Lo morado se esta extendiendo, creo que puedo correr el riesgo" - le contesto Zac

El brujo se lo pensó por un momento, después se acerco a una de sus estanterías y agarro un cuchillo, el cual clavo en uno de los dedos de Zac

"¡Eh! ¿Qué estas haciendo?" - pregunto la mole

"Necesito alguna muestra para los conjuros" - le explico Veigar - "Voy a la biblioteca, procurare no tardar mucho" 

El hechicero salio y se dirigió a través del pasillo hacia la biblioteca, allí se encontraba Lulu

"Veigar, ¿qué vienes a buscar?" - pregunto la chica

"Vengo por mi libro de conjuros" - le respondió el brujo

Veigar echo un vistazo a los diferentes libros que poseía, después agarro uno que era de color ver con letras y marcados de color amarillo

"¿Para qué quieres el libro de Purificación?" - pregunto Lulu con curiosidad

"Es para Zac, por lo visto se ha infectado con una sustancia" - le comento el mago por encima

"¿Y no te vendría mejor un libro de medicina?" - le pregunto la maga

"¿Me ves acaso cara de saber medicina?" - le devolvió la pregunta el brujo

"Yo se más de purificación que tu" - le reprocho la bruja mientras miraba hacia otro lado

"Es un simple hechizo de Limpiar, no es nada difícil" - le dijo el brujo

"Meteras la pata, como en todos tus planes" - dijo Lulu en voz baja

"¡¿Meter la pata?! ¡¿Yo?!" - le dijo con enfado - "¡Venga! ¡Vamos, señorita experta! ¡Demuéstrame lo que sabes hacer con tu paciente!"

Los dos yordles se pusieron en marcha hacia el salón, donde se suponía que tenia que estar Zac

"Hey, Zac, ya estamos aquí" - dijo el brujo mientras entraba

"¿Donde está? No le veo" - dijo la chica al no verlo

El salón se encontraba vacío, a excepción de una cosa de color morado que había en la esquina de la sala y que fue vista por Veigar

"Vale, primero comprobemos que no hay nada en el techo" - dijo mientras miraba hacia arriba

"Date prisa Veigar" - le dijo Lulu

"Ya voy" - dijo mientras se acercaba a la esquina

En la esquina se encontró a Zac, temblando, con espinas por todo el cuerpo y completamente de color morado


	270. Aliento de Nashor

Los yordles se encontraban frente a un Zac, teñido de morado, y con pinchos en su espalda

"Zac, ¿te encuentras bien?" - le pregunto el brujo

"Grgrgrgrrrrr" - gruño el campeón

"Veigar, creo que deberías apartarte" - le advirtió la bruja

"Es Zac, una migaja de pan, no haría daño...." - Veigar fue golpeado por un puñetazo del campeón

Veigar acabo en el suelo, observando como Zac se levantaba, se encontraba muy nervioso

"Lulu...." - le llama el mago con calma - "¿Podrías lanzarle un Ba..."

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Zac le agarro y le tiro contra la pared de la sala

"¡Graaaraaa!" - gritaba el ser toxico

"Creo que esta enfadado contigo" - le dijo Lulu

"Gracias capitana obvio, lanzale un hechizo de limpiar" - le dijo Veigar

"Vale, pero tardare un poco" - dijo Lulu mientras cargaba su magia

Zac se fue acercando más y más hacia Veigar, quien seguía empotrado en la pared

"¿Por qué todas estas cosas me pasan a mi?" - se pregunto el brujo

"¡Zac aplastar mago!" - grito el campeón furioso

"Lo que faltaba" - dijo Veigar con cansancio

Sin embargo, antes de que Zac pudiera acercarse, Lulu le lanzo un hechizo de Limpiar, que empezó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo

"¡Graarggrazarrrr!" - gritaba Zac mientras se purificaba

"Veigar, ¿estas bien?" - le pregunto la maga

"Tal vez Rammus se refiera a esto con romper la cuarta pared" - dijo mientras se reincorporaba

El cuerpo de Zac estaba alternando entre el verde y el morado, al menos hasta que se quedo como una especie de mezcla

"Esta vez me encargo yo" - dijo el brujo mientras agarraba su cetro

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" - le pregunto Lulu

"Algo inteligente" - respondió Veigar

Veigar lanzo un Estallido Primordial a Zac, el cual le esparció por toda la sala, provocando que Lulu se lanzara una mirada al mago

"Se compondrá en cuestión de segundos" - le dijo el mago

Efectivamente el Zac original se recompuso en tan solo cuestión de segundos

"Eso ha sido.... raro...." - dijo el campeón verde

"Dímelo a mi, cabeza de gelatina" - le dijo Veigar algo enfadado

"Siento haberte estampa....." - las palabras de Zac cesaron y sus ojos se abrieron

"¿Qué pasa Zac? ¿Has visto un fantasma?" - le pregunto Lulu

Veigar y Lulu se giraron, los trozos morados de Zac también se estaban reagrupando, volviendo a formar el Zac Morado

"Genial, esto huele a combate mortal" - se quejo el brujo

"Esta a punto de completarse" - dijo el campeón de verde

"¡Graaahhhhh!" - grito la mole antes de que algo le congelara en hielo

"Vaya, he llegado justo a tiempo" - dijo Viktor, entrando por la puerta

"¿Viktor? Que entrada más anticlimática" - se extraño el brujo al verlo

"Pense en pasarme por aquí" - explico mientras enfundaba su arma

"¿Qué le has hecho?" - pregunto extrañada la bruja

"Le he congelado con mi pistola de frío" - dijo con orgullo

"Te doy diez segundos para sacar ese bloque de hielo" - dijo con enfado Veigar

"No le hables así, nos ha salvado" - le dijo Zac

"Te lo estoy diciendo a ti, estúpido" - le respondió el mago

"Oh, lo siento" - dijo mientras se acercaba para agarrarlo

Zac y Viktor se llevaron el bloque de hielo, dejando a Veigar en el sofá, descansando al fin


	271. Día a día

Nuestra historia empieza en un lugar distinto, no empieza en casa de Veigar sino en casa de su archienemigo Teemo, el cual se esta despertando

"Otra vez Lunes de nuevo, los odio" - dijo tras desperezarse 

El yordle se levanto de la cama y fue directo al buzón de la entrada

"Carta de odio, de odio, factura, de odio, de Krocis, de odio, de Rammus, de odio, seguro dental, de odio y ¿de la liga?" - se pregunto extrañado

"Estimado Señor Teemo "Satan" se le ruega que venga a la reunión de la Liga de las Leyendas, en el lado oeste de la academia"

"¿Lado Oeste? ¿Ese mismo qué esta abandonado? Oh, hay más en la carta" - dijo el yordle

"Así es, ese mismo que esta abandonado"

"Bueno, sera mejor que me prepare" - se dijo así mismo Teemo

El yordle cogió un buen tazón de cereales mientras leía el periódico de la liga, no había nada interesante salvo un maratón de "La Rosa del Seguro Dental"

"Se me esta haciendo tarde, sera mejor que vaya llendome" - dijo tras estar un rato leyendo

Teemo agarro su sombrero de explorador y su mochila, luego salio de su casa, la cual daba a la plaza principal de Bandle

Toda Bandle rezumaba alegría y vitalidad, al menos mientras no era atacada por Noxianos, Veigar o en su peor defecto los abogados

"Hola Teemo" - saludo alguien desde la plaza

"Hola Poppy, ¿a donde te diriges?" - le pregunto Teemo sonriente

"Me voy a la armería, a por un martillo" - le dijo seriamente

"¿Para qué? Ya tienes uno" - le pregunto el yordle castaño

"No para luchar, sino para arreglar una puerta" - le explico la yordle azul

"Para arreglar una puerta, ¿como la rompiste?" - le pregunto con curiosidad

"Se me olvido mi martillo, así que cogí una puerta para pegar a unos granujas, la puerta se rompió" - le explico Poppy con la mayor seriedad del mundo

"Veo que cogiste ejemplo de Braum" - le comento el yordle

"¿De quién?" - pregunto extrañada

"Bueno, tengo que irme, después nos vemos si eso en la grieta" - le dijo Teemo despidiéndose

Teemo empezó su camino hacia el Instituto de Guerra, donde solían reunirse la Liga de las Leyendas, el grupo de campeones al que pertenecía

El explorador acudió al instituto, encontrándose en las puertas al capitán Gangplank

"Hola Gangplank" - le saludo el yordle

"Hola tejón, ¿vienes a competir?" - pregunto el pirata

"No, vengo a ver a Jayce y al resto" - le respondió sonriente

"Bueno, pues yo me voy a Bilgewater, ya nos veremos" - le dijo poco antes de irse

"¿No participa en la reunión? Bueno, no es que sea el más heroico" - dijo mientras seguía su camino

Teemo fue hacia el lugar acordado, pero se dio cuenta de que no había nadie

"¿No ha llegado nadie todavía?" - se pregunto extrañado

"Te equivocas, han llegado todos los que tenían que llegar" - dijo una voz fría

El yordle castaño se giro para ver a Veigar, apuntándole con el cetro, desde detrás suya también surgieron Rumble y Ziggs, estaba totalmente rodeado

"Si que era lo suficientemente estúpido como para caer en la trampa" - comento Ziggs


	272. Escuadrón yordle

Teemo estaba rodeado por Veigar, Rumble y Ziggs, quienes se encontraban en posición de ataque

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Una trampa?" - pregunto Teemo sorprendido

"Te dije que caería" - le dijo Rumble al brujo

"Para ser sinceros, no esperaba que fuera a funcionar" - dijo Veigar con decepción

"¿Os habéis unido contra mi? ¿Por qué Ziggs?" - pregunto Teemo algo alarmado

"No pinta nada, simplemente nos siguió" - le explico el yordle azulado

"Algunos solo queremos ver el mundo arder" - dijo el lunático

"Has frustrado mis planes muchas veces, pero esta vez te destruiré" - le amenazo Rumble

"Oye, esa debería ser mi frase" - le pregunto el hechicero

"¡No podéis atacar a lo que no podéis ver!" - grito el yordle antes de sumergirse en el bosque

"Eso no nos preocupa, Rumble plan número uno" - le dijo Veigar

"Como quieras, veterano" - le contesto el mecánico

En pocos segundos Rumble encendió su lanzallamas y empezó a quemar los arbustos cercanos

"¡Ahhhh!" - grito Teemo mientras salia de uno de ellos

"No vas a escaparte" - dijo Veigar mientras lanzaba su Horizonte de Sucesos

"¡Lanzamiento de dinamita!" - grito de repente Ziggs lanzando su cartucho de Hexplosivos

Los Hexplosivos de Ziggs lanzaron a su enemigo fuera del radio del Horizonte de Sucesos de Veigar, lo cual provoco que tanto el como Rumble le lanzaran una mirada 

"Siempre me ha gustado jugar al bombardeo" - dijo el yorlde loco sonriendo

Teemo aprovecho los segundos que tenia para cargar su cerbatana de asalto

"¡Hey Veigar!" - le llamo el yordle explorador

"¡¿Qué quieres?!" - le pregunto con ira

El explorador le lanzo uno de sus dardos directamente a la cara, provocandole una herida

"¡Arrghh! Dichosa punte...." - Veigar se callo conforme veía como sus manos empezaban a derretirse, una alucinación efecto del veneno

"Veigar, ¿te encuentras bien?" - le pregunto Rumble

"Ve a por el...." - le contesto algo ido

Teemo lanzo varios de sus dardos pero estos no consiguieron penetrar la armadura del yordle, Ziggs por el contrario había pisado una seta y estaba fuera de combate

Rumble empezó a perseguirlo por el pequeño bosque que había tras la escuela, sin embargo el yordle marrón era invisible entre la espesura

"Sal de tu escondite, sucio explorador" - le dijo el mecánico

"¿Qué te he hecho yo?" - le pregunto Teemo sin dejarse ver

"Saliste con Tristana antes de que yo pudiera tener la oportunidad" - le dijo enfadado

"Por favor no toques esa espina" - le dijo Teemo algo triste

Rumble consiguió visualizarle y le disparo uno de sus arpones, afortunadamente el tejón pudo esquivarlo y lanzarle una de sus setas

"Tus setas no pueden dañar mi armadura" - le dijo Rumble riéndose

"Fijate bien donde se encuentra" - le dijo el tejón

La seta había atascado el cañón lanzallamas de la maquina de Rumble, haciendo que se recalentara y empezara a cortocircuitarse 

"¡Has estropeado mi maquina pero pienso volver!" - grito mientras pulsaba el botón de ignición

Rumble salio disparado de su asiento, y se alejo con dos pequeños repulsores que tenia en el cinturón, cuando el explorador regreso a por Veigar y Ziggs estos también se habían ido

Así era un día normal para Teemo, odiado por muchos y queridos por nadie, como le odio


	273. Todo lo pasado

Era por la noche, Veigar y Rammus se encontraban en el salón principal viendo la televisión mientras que Lulu dormía

"Esta película es demasiado absurda" - se quejo el hechicero

"No es aburrida" - le comento Rammus

"Se llama La Rosa del Seguro Dental" - le replico el brujo

"Ya estaba puesta cuando vine" - le decía el armadurillo

Ambos siguieron viendo la televisión hasta que Rammus bajo el volumen de repente

"Veigar, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" - le pregunto el armadurillo

"Siempre y cuando cambies de canal" - le respondió el brujo

"¿Tu ves algo raro en Fiora?" - le pregunto el armadurillo

"¿Fiora? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" - dijo curioso el brujo

"Cuando le veía combatir actuaba seria y muy decidida pero desde que la conocí parece como algo más feliz" - le dijo Rammus

"Pero eso solamente es contigo, ¿no crees que tal vez esta pillada por ti?" - le pregunto el hechicero

Rammus se sorprendió de lo que le acababa de decir el mago

"Eres consciente de que soy un armadurillo, ¿no?" - le pregunto Rammus

"Soy consciente de ello" - le respondio Veigar

"Y ella es una humana, alta, combatiente y con un acento francés muy marcado" - siguió contando Rammus

"También soy consciente de ello, igual que tu cuando decías que sentía algo por Lulu" - le dijo el maestro del mal

Rammus se llevo las manos a la barriga y se quedo unos segundos en silencio

"¿Tu de verdad crees que le gusto? Parece algo bastante irreal" - le dijo Rammus sin creérselo

"Se nota bastante, ademas también era irreal que yo acabara con una hada chiflada cuya maldad más grande ha sido regar una planta de plástico" - resalto el mago

"Sigo viéndolo muy raro, yo no soy un casanovas, soy un sencillo armadurillo que rompe la cuarta pared" - le dijo Rammus

"Hablalo con ella entonces, ¿qué es lo peor que podria pasar?" - pregunto el mago

"¿Qué me odie?" - le pregunto Rammus

"Si vieras como yo la forma en la que te habla sabrías que es imposible que te odie" - le dijo Veigar mientras se levantaba de su sillón

El mago avanzo hacia la puerta del salón, una vez allí se detuvo por un instante

"Yo me voy a dormir, tu sabrás lo que hacer" - le dijo el mago mientras salia

Rammus coloco de nuevo sus manos sobre su barriga y se dedico a pensar en lo que le dijo Veigar, este mientras tanto entraba en su cuarto y se sentaba junto a Lulu

"No has cambiado nada....." - decía en voz baja para no despertarla 

El mago paso su garra por su cara, acariciándola suavemente

"Aun eres esa yordle loca que me ponía nervioso y colorado.... se que soy frío pero desde lo de Leblanc.... tengo miedo a perderte...." - decía mientras miraba sus manos

El hechicero se quito el sombrero, lo coloco sobre su mesilla, luego se miro al espejo, aun tenia la cara desfigurada, aun tenia cicatrices y le seguia faltando un ojo

"Puede que no me comporte como un novio.... pero todo lo que hago lo hago por ti...." - dijo sonriente mientras le besaba la frente

Veigar se cambio de ropa y se coloco en la cama, dispuesto a dormir como cada noche junto a Lulu


	274. El ninja de las sombras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 5 de la "Saga de Zed"

Era de noche, una fuerte tormenta estaba azotando la zona donde se ubicaba la mansión de Veigar, esta se encontraba a cal y canto con tal de que no entrara el agua

Sin embargo hay una persona observando, examinando su casa, bajo la lluvia sin que nadie le mire, su figura es totalmente reconocible, era Zed, el ninja de las sombras

"Esta es la casa de Veigar... tiene que ser rápido...." - se dijo mientras desaparecía en un instante

El ninja reapareció justo delante de la puerta de Veigar, luego agarro el pomo de la puerta y la forzó un poco, pudiendo romperlo sin que hiciera ruido

"No quiero que se entere de mi presencia" - dijo mientras se escondía en la oscuridad

Zed empezó a deambular por los pasillos hasta que llego a la biblioteca de Veigar, una vez allí empezó a buscar entre los diversos libros

"Tiene que encontrarse por aquí.... mis ninjas descubrieron su ubicación hace tiempo...." - dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

En ese momento Zed vio una foto encima de la mesa del hechicero, se acerco lentamente y vio que era de todos los Emisarios del Mal, de poco después de conocerse

"El tiene a Akali y a Kennen.... el equilibrio me dio a ellos....." - dijo en voz baja mientras se retiraba el casco de metal

Zed se sujeto la cabeza, parecía mareado y empezó a respirar fuerte, poco después se coloco de nuevo el casco y se dio la vuelta

"El equilibrio les guió hacia ese libro...." - dijo mientras seguía buscando

"¿Buscas este libro?" - pregunto una voz desde las sombras

"¿Quién osa preguntar algo así?" - pregunto el ninja desenvainando sus cuchillas

"El dueño de esta casa" - dijo Veigar saliendo de la oscuridad

"Veigar... no te esperaba despierto...." - le dijo el ninja plegando sus armas

"¿Por qué has invadido mi casa?" - pregunto el brujo fríamente

"Mi orden detecto un libro por el que estoy muy interesado" - le dijo el ninja

"Lo se, he notado la presencia de tu orden últimamente" - le dijo Veigar - "¿Pero por qué no has venido a pedírmelo?"

"Ese libro tiene poderes inimaginables, supuse que no lo soltarías así sin más" - le explico Zed

"Este libro es sobre la manipulación de sombras, eres mi amigo pero no te lo hubiera dado" - le comento el hechicero - "Aun así hubiera sido un detalle por tu parte"

"Si mi orden quiere acabar con Shen tiene que aprender a manejar las sombras" - le dijo Zed avanzando hacia el yordle

"Zed, eres mi amigo y si digo que no es que no, no puedes obligarme" - le dijo el brujo enfadado

"Yo me guió por el equilibrio.... algo que debe ser roto...." - le dijo amenazante

"No quiero hacerte daño Zed, te daré una oportunidad de olvidar esto" - le dijo Veigar

"Olvidar esto seria olvidar mis creencias... y he perdido demasiado como para olvidarlas ahora...." - le respondió mientras invocaba a su sombra

Ambos se encontraban frente a frente, ninja contra yordle, luchador contra mago, una encarnizada batalla entre dos de los midlane más poderosos

Lo más curioso es que antes de la pelea Zed no pudo olvidar como empezó todo, como se convirtió en el ninja de las sombras


	275. Un nuevo aprendiz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 5 de la "Saga de Zed"

La mente de Zed se transporto a cuando el era niño, cuando teniendo una corta edad fue encontrado por un hombre que cambiaría su vida

"Hola pequeño, ¿donde estan tus padres?" - le pregunto un hombre vestido de color negro

"No tengo padres..." - le dijo el chico mirando hacia el suelo

El chico parecía haber sido pegado o maltratado por alguien antes de que el hombre llegara

"¿Quién te ha hecho eso?" - le pregunto el hombre

"Unos bandidos... querían un trozo de pan que tenia...." - dijo mientras mostraba unos cortes en los dedos de sus manos

"Chico, ven conmigo, vamos a hablar un momento" - le dijo el extraño

El niño parecía desconfiar de el, sin embargo el hombre sonrió y le dio la mano

"Ven, hablemos de tu futuro" - le dijo con seguridad

El hombre al que pronto le llamaría maestro era el líder de una orden de ninjas conocida como la Orden Kinkou, al ver potencial en el le ofreció entrenarlo y darle una familia

El chico, ahora bautizado con el nombre de Zed, acepto y fue llevado al templo, donde conocería a una persona muy importante

"Hola, ¿como te llamas?" - le pregunto un chico con ropas azules

"Mi nombre es... Zed...." - le dijo algo callado

"El mio es Shen, me alegro de que hayas venido a nuestro templo" - le dijo el chico contento

"Bien, me alegro" - dijo lanzando una sonrisa

"¿Quieres ir a jugar al jardín?" - pregunto Shen entusiasmado

"Si, ¡claro!" - le respondió Zed con ganas

Los dos chicos crecieron, hasta el punto en convertirse en los mejores amigos, pero más que amigos se convirtieron también en rivales

"Venga Zed, sabes como va a acabar esto" - le contesto el ninja de azul

"Nadie sabe como terminara esto" - dijo el ninja de gris lanzándose hacia el

"Eso esta por ver" - dijo agarrando sus dos espadas

Cuando Zed uso su espada contra Shen, este las junto parando el golpe y produciendo un forcejeo, el cual termino con las espadas siendo lanzadas a sus lados

"Te lo dije, el equilibrio" - dijo Shen sonriente

"¿Equilibrio? Eso no ha sido equilibrio sino suerte" - le dijo el ninja de blanco

"¿Como que suerte? Zed" - dijo alguien desde detrás suya

"Maestro, no sabia que estaba usted aquí" - dijo Zed mientras le saludaba

"Si estaba y he visto tu forma de luchar, veo que Shen ha vuelto a ganarte" - dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda a su hijo

"Padre, ha sido un empate, yo no he ganado" - le dijo Shen a su padre

"No es eso lo que yo veo" - dijo lanzandole una mirada de decepción a Zed

El ninja de blanco se dio la vuelta con la cabeza baja y deprimido

"Zed, espera, no hagas caso a lo que ha dicho padre" - intento animarle Shen

"Déjalo Shen, tu eres su hijo, no yo" - dijo mientras se marchaba solitario

Zed camino durante horas hasta que llego a unas cordilleras cercanas, una vez allí se sentó a pensar en lo sucedido, ¿iba a estar toda su vida siendo inferior a Shen?

"Solo quiero su cariño...." - se dijo así mismo en voz baja

En ese momento una de las paredes de la cordillera se abrió, parecía llevar a una especie de cámara y dentro de ella solo había oscuridad


	276. Orden de las Sombras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 5 de la "Saga de Zed"

Zed acababa de entrar en aquel templo, rodeado de oscuridad, solo podía distinguir dos antorchas en la lejanía

"Parece conducir a debajo del templo" - dijo mientras se paraba delante de una puerta

La puerta era grande y metálica, parecía guardar algo poderoso detrás de ella

"¿Qué habrá dentro?" - se pregunto el ninja de blanco

El ninja abrió la puerta y se encontró con un altar, encima había una caja y un pergamino escrito con sangre a su lado

"Aquel que se someta a la voluntad de las sombras, conocerá el verdadero poder" - leyó con asombro - "¿El verdadero poder?"

Delante suya se encontraba su oportunidad, podía mejorar su técnica, ganarse el afecto del Maestro Kusho, derrotar a Shen

Zed agarro la caja y la abrió, segundos después las antorchas se apagaron y solo quedo oscuridad

"Sabemos lo que buscas.... podemos notarlo...." - susurraban las voces al joven

"Dadme poder.... os lo ruego...." - dijo antes de desaparecer entre las sombras

Horas después, Shen se encontraba en el patio central, entrenando como cada día, al menos hasta que Zed se presento delante suya

"Zed, ¿donde estabas? ¿sigues afectado por lo que dijo padre?" - le pregunto preocupado

"He estado.... pensando...." - dijo con una voz profunda

"¿Quieres seguir con el entrenamiento?" - pregunto Shen algo extrañado

"Claro.... por supuesto....." - dijo desenvainando su espada

Ambos se colocaron uno frente al otro, luego empezaron a correr, hasta que se produjo el choque

Shen se mantuvo a la defensiva mientras que Zed ataco más rápido y agresivo de lo normal, tirando al suelo la espada del ninja al poco tiempo

"Eso ha sido...." - Shen intento hablarle antes de que apareciera su padre

"¡Zed! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!" - le pregunto enfadado

"Acabo de ganarle a Shen en un combate" - le dijo contento

"¡Estabas usando el poder de las sombras!" - le grito histérico

"Pe-pero... he conseguido...." - intentaba explicarle

"¡Has roto el equilibrio! ¡Fuera de este templo! ¡No vuelvas jamás!" - grito lleno de furia

"Pero.... padre...." - le llamo casi llorando

"Yo no soy tu padre" - le dijo fríamente su maestro

Zed se marcho del templo, pero aprendió de la experiencia, domino las artes oscuras y forjo un nuevo ejercito y fue entonces cuando regreso

"Maestro Kiuren, me han dicho que Zed ha regresado" - le dice el ninja azul a uno de sus maestros

"Así es, esta reunido con tu padre, no debe de tardar en...." - fue interrumpido por un grito de Zed

"¡Zed!" - grito el ninja al reconocer su voz

Sin embargo cuando llego fue a Zed a quien vio salir de la sala, detrás de el se encontraba la cabeza cortada de su padre

"Zed.... ¿qué has hecho?" - pregunto con la voz temblorosa

"Romper el equilibrio" - le dijo fríamente

"¡Era nuestro padre!" - grito con lagrimas en los ojos

"¡No era mi padre!" - le grito enfadado

"¡Zed! ¡Tu eras el elegido! ¡El que traería el equilibrio a Jonia! ¡No hundirla en la oscuridad!" - le grito Shen mientras se acercaba

"Te odio....." - le dijo mientras sus ninjas lo rodeaban

"¡Tu eras mi hermano Zed! Yo te quería...." - dijo tristemente

Antes de que pudieran atraparlo, Shen desapareció en una luz purpura, Zed entonces observo como mataban a todos los ninjas, la Orden de las Sombras había nacido


	277. Zed contra Veigar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 5 de la "Saga de Zed"

El ninja y el brujo se encontraban uno frente al otro, en posición de ataque y esperando a que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento

"Venga Zed, la gente no te conoce por ser lento" - le remarco el mago

"Si no me das ese libro por las buenas...." - el guerrero se desvaneció entre las sombras

Veigar miro a sus alrededores, intentando encontrarlo pero sin éxito

"No te tomaba por alguien tan rastrero" - dijo el hechicero usando un Horizonte de Sucesos sobre si mismo

Zed reapareció dentro de la cárcel, agarrando fuertemente el libro del yordle

"Ni yo a ti como alguien tan sensato" - dijo mientras se esfumaba con el libro

"¡Devuélveme ese libro!" - le grito Veigar enfadado

"¿Qué vas a hacerme sino?" - pregunto el ninja acorazado

El brujo se limito a sonreirle, Zed se extraño y empezó a dudar, para cuando se quiso dar cuenta un enorme meteorito de Materia Oscura había impactado en el a través de los ventanales

Algunas de las mesas de la biblioteca se rompieron con el impacto, quedando una estela de humo

"Veigar uno....." - antes de que pudiera terminar Zed apareció detrás suya

"Cambiemos el marcador" - dijo agarrándole de la cabeza y tirándolo contra la pared

Veigar se dio un duro golpe contra el muro, momento en el cual se cayo su sombrero, Zed también había perdido su mascara en el impacto

El brujo agarro su cetro y Zed desplegó sus cuchillas, los dos estaban algo débiles por los ataques pero aun podían resistir, el primero de ellos en atacar fue Veigar con su Ataque Maligno

"Tus hechizos no pueden alcanzar a un ninja" - dijo Zed mientras lo esquivaba 

"Pero la luz si" - dijo mientras emitía un potente destello con su cetro

"¡Arrgggh!" - grito Zed conforme sus sombras desaparecían

"¿Ya no estamos tan gallitos?" - pregunto el maestro del mal

En ese momento Zed lanzo uno de sus Shuriken a la mano de Veigar, haciendo que soltara en cetro

"Tus palabras serán tu perdición" - dijo el ninja de gris lanzándose sobre el

Zed le agarro por el cuello y luego lo tiro cerca de donde había impactado antes el meteorito, luego empezó a andar poco a poco hacia el

"¿Qué hay en ese libro que te importa tanto?" - pregunto Veigar

"En el se haya la ultima técnica que necesito para dominar las sombras....." - dijo con la voz fría

"Te diré lo mismo que a Viktor cuando intento algo parecido" - empezó a decirle mientras se levantaba - "No juegues con fuego"

Veigar lanzo un hechizo de Prender hacia el libro, quemandolo antes de que Zed pudiera extinguir las llamas que le rodeaban

"¡¿Qué has hecho?!" - grito mientras veía como ardía

"Acabo de hacerte un favor" - dijo mientras perdia el conocimiento

Zed recogió el casco del suelo y se lo coloco, después avanzo lentamente hacia el brujo, podría cortarle la cabeza como a Kusho y nadie sabría nada

Seria muy fácil hacerle pagar por lo que había hecho e irse pero haba algo que se lo impedía, su mente volvió una vez más a los primeros días de su Orden de las Sombras


	278. En la sombra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 5 de la "Saga de Zed"

Poco después de que Zed se adueñara del templo, empezó a investigar como aumentar sus técnicas oscuras, hasta cierto día

"Maestro, ha llegado un hombre de metal" - le dijo uno de los ninjas

"¿Un hombre de metal? Explícate mejor" - le dijo el ninja gris

"Es un humano, no hay duda, pero lleva una armadura" - le explicaba su súbdito

"¿Qué quiere?" - pregunto extrañado Zed

"Dice tener una propuesta que hacerle, que puede interesarle"

"Que pase, pero asegúrate de cubrirlo" - le dijo con voz fría

Pasados unos minutos un hombre entro en la sala de Zed, este tenia una capa, una mascara, un peto de bronce y metal en sus extremidades

"¿Quién pregunta por mi?" - pregunto el ninja de gris

"Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Viktor, el heraldo de las maquinas" - se presento el hombre

"¿Heraldo de las maquinas?" - se extraño un poco el ninja

"Si, al igual que tu busco cambiar el orden, por el contrario no soy un ninja, soy científico" - empezó a contarle mientras tomaba asiento en un taburete

"Y dime... ¿qué quieres de mi?" - pregunto Zed

"Veras, yo soy uno de los llamados "villanos", por perseguir mi objetivo me he visto siendo perseguido por Jayce, el defensor de Piltover" - empezó a explicarle

Viktor le contó algunos de sus intentos por cambiar Runaterra y las veces en las que fue frustrado, ya fuera por su nemesis o por alguno de sus aliados

"¿Y dices que Shen también intervino?" - pregunto algo extrañado

"En algunas ocasiones, por eso estoy reuniendo un equipo que les haga frente, unos Emisarios del Mal" - le dijo apretando el puño

"Eso podría considerarse un punto de inflexión y equilibrio....." - dijo con voz fría

"Tal y como yo lo veo es reinventar Runaterra, hundirla en las sombras" - le contradijo el científico

Zed se mantuvo pensativo algunos segundos, el no necesitaba a nadie para conseguir su objetivo, pero ellos podrían acelerar el proceso

"Acepto" - dijo con decisión mientras le ofrecía la mano

"Bienvenido al equipo, Zed" - le contesto Viktor aceptándole el saludo

Junto con los Emisarios del Mal vivió muchas aventuras, ya fueran luchas contra la llamada Liga de las Leyendas o intentando causar el caos a través de sus ciudades

Con el tiempo ellos se convirtieron en camaradas y poco después en amigos, esto es lo que nos lleva hasta el presente, donde el ninja se encuentra frente al cuerpo inconsciente de Veigar

"No puedo.... a pesar de todo.... sigo sin ser fuerte..." - dijo con la voz temblorosa

El ninja enfundo sus cuchillas y se dio la vuelta cojeando

"No puedo hacerlo.... de este modo.... tiene que haber otro...." - dijo con lastima

Zed se desvaneció entre las sombras, tras correr por los alrededores acabo llegando a un cementerio cercano, una vez allí fue andando hacia una de las tumbas

"Resiste.... lo noto en mi.... equilibrio... ayúdame..... muéstrame de nuevo lo que vi en tus ojos.... y terminare lo que tu empezaste..... lo que me hiciste.... padre...." - dijo con tristeza derrumbándose

El Ninja permaneció allí por algunos minutos más, recordando la lección que le enseño su padre por las malas, luego se desvaneció en las sombras


	279. Viernes tóxico

Singed acababa de terminar una partida en la Grieta del Invocador, le había tocado enfrentarse a una Leblanc que para variar había roto el meta

El químico loco solo quería relajarse un poco, se quito la armadura y se dejo puestas sus vendas, luego se sentó en su sofá

"¿Qué estarán echando hoy en la televisión?" - se pregunto el campeón toxico

Singed miro a su derecha y vio su pizarra con anotaciones, mañana tenia un día duro atacando a un poblado de Jonia y seguramente luchando contra Yi

Sus pensamientos, sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono, que sonó desde la otra punta de la habitación

"Buenas tardes, ¿quién llama?" - pregunto el químico algo cansado

"Buenas tardes Singed, soy Janna, quería saber si tenias algo que hacer mañana" - le decía la chica del viento

Singed agarro un rotulador y tacho el Viernes de la pizarra, sustituyéndolo por el Sábado

"No, no tengo nada planeado" - le dijo algo nervioso

"Tal vez quieras salir a dar una vuelta o algo" - le dijo la chica algo sonrojada

"Oye, ¿con quien esta hablando Janna?" - pregunto Shyvana a su amiga Lux

"Creo que esta hablando con Singed" - le contesto sonriente

"¿Con Singed? ¿Va a denunciarlo o algo?" - pregunto algo extrañada

"No, por lo que se esta un poco pillada por el" - le contesto Lux dejándola un poco sorprendida

Volviendo a la conversación telefónica de Janna y Singed, estos acabaron quedando el Viernes por la tarde, dándole al químico tiempo para prepararse

"A ver, ¿qué veneno me llevo?" - se pregunto mientras abría un cofre

Singed era muy precavido y nunca salia sin uno de sus frascos de veneno

"Me llevo el adhesivo y punto" - dijo dejándolo sobre la mesita del comedor

La noche callo y el día del Viernes paso rápidamente tanto para Singed como para Janna, siendo que ya era la hora de su cita y los dos se habían encontrado en el sitio acordado

"Siento haberte hecho esperar" - dijo Singed nada mas llegar a donde estaba

"No pasa nada, has venido, ¿verdad?" - le dijo sonriente

Los dos empezaron a andar por la ciudad de Zaun, la única en donde Singed podía pasear sin ser atacado, insultado o mirado malamente

"Hacia tiempo que no nos veíamos" - le decía la chica mirando hacia otro lado

"Últimamente he estado algo cansado" - le dijo el químico

"¿Cansado de qué?" - le pregunto Janna

"De la liga, de los combates, de que pase día tras día y cuando te des cuenta han pasado ya semanas" - le dijo Singed algo agobiado

"Singed, solo necesitas pararte a respirar un poco" - le dijo dejando escapar una risita

El químico de Zaun sonrió ante la tierna cara que puso la chica, no podía creer la suerte que tenia

"¡Hola Singed!" - le llamaba alguien desde detrás suya

"Parece que ese tipo te conoce" - le dijo Janna

Singed se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Urgot, caminando por el parque acompañado de Sona, ellos dos también estaban en una cita


	280. Urgot y Sona

Singed se encontraba con Janna en una cita, al menos hasta que se encontraron con Urgot y Sona

"No sabia que veníais aquí" - le comento el químico

"Nosotros tampoco lo sabíamos" - le dijo el verdugo

"Supongo que ha sido una grata coincidencia" - dijo Janna

"Bueno, nosotros íbamos a por un helado" - comenzó a decirles el Noxiano

Urgot se paro y se giro hacia donde se encontraba Sona, parecía como si le estuviera hablando salvo por el hecho de que ninguno de los otros dos le oía

"Sona insiste en que nos acompañéis" - les dijo el humanoide

"Claro, si quieres puedo ir con ella al puesto" - respondió contenta la chica del viento

Ambas se fueron hacia el puesto, mientras Urgot y Singed se quedaron en un banco esperando a que las chicas volvieran

"Así que Sona...." - le comento el químico

"Si, fue algo inesperado" - dijo Urgot sin entrar en detalles

"No quiero ofenderte pero ¿qué vio ella en ti?" - le pregunto el hombre de Zaun

"Me preocupo por ella, algo más de lo normal en un carry, creo que es por eso aunque lo dudo un poco" - dijo algo nervioso

"Parece feliz contigo, aunque no se porque no trae su instrumento" - le dijo Singed

"Lo estan afinando, le invite a salir para que se distrajera un poco" - le comento Urgot

Singed se quedo pensando en ello, Sona se sentía bien con Urgot y aunque parecieran una pareja extraña se veían felices

"A mi y a Janna no nos va mal, le veo un poco menos pero el sentimiento sigue estando" - dijo Singed mirando el suelo

"Deberías cambiar tu horario" - le aconsejo Urgot

"Tengo pensado hacerlo, así podríamos pasar mas tiempo" - le dijo el químico

En ese momento Janna apareció delante de ellos, parecía muy nerviosa y preocupada

"Singed.... es Sona... unos Noxianos le estan amenazando..." - les dijo la chica

"Ahora mismo va..." - Singed iba a levantarse pero fue detenido por Urgot

"Yo me encargo" - le dijo Urgot

Janna podría ayudar pero no había traído su cetro, donde residía su poder, Urgot en cambio se levanto y fue hacia donde estaban los soldados

"¿Qué no vienes con nosotros? ¿Quién te crees que eres?" - le dijo uno de los soldados

"¿Qué estáis haciendo?" - pregunto Urgot amenazante

Los soldados se giraron y vieron a Urgot, sus caras reflejaban horror, por su reputación y aspecto

"Señor.... Urgot...." - alcanzo a decir uno de ellos

"Solo intentábamos arrestar a esta....." - dijo el otro soldado

"Esta chica a la que estáis arrestando es mi novia" - dijo Urgot poniendo su garra cerca de su cara

"N-no lo sabíamos señor" - dijo uno de ellos temblando

"¿Quieres que te muestre como acabe así?" - pregunto el cyborg

"N-no... por favor...." - contesto casi suplicando

"Iros.... o sabréis lo que es estar en mi lugar...." - les amenazo Urgot

Ambos soldados se fueron corriendo, dejando a Sona junto a Urgot, antes de que el verdugo pudiera respirar aliviado fue abrazado fuertemente por la chica

Mientras tanto Singed y Janna permanecían en el banco, con el químico pensando que tanto Sona y Urgot eran muy afortunados, se tenían el uno al otro


	281. Hora de dormir

Sábado, normalmente Veigar se quedaba hasta tarde viendo la tele, esa noche prefería quedarse en su cama leyendo

"Este libro es estúpido, ¿qué es una piscina de la muerta?" - se pregunto el brujo

Rammus le habia dejado un libro acerca de la cuarta pared pero el hechicero no entendía casi nada

"Es la ultima vez que le acepto un libro" - dijo el mago respirando profundamente

"¡Veigar!" - grito Lulu desde el pasillo

La chica entro corriendo en la habitación, ella llevaba ya su pijama puesto y tenia un libro en la mano

"¿Qué quieres Lulu?" - pregunto el mago

"¿Quieres leer un libro conmigo?" - le pregunto la chica sonriente

"¿Un libro? Claro, si tu quieres" - le dijo el hechicero

Lulu corrió hacia la cama y se metió entre las sabanas, luego se coloco justo al lado de su novio

"¿De qué es el libro?" - pregunto el hechicero

"No lo se, me lo ha dejado Tristana" - le dijo sonriente mientras se lo daba

El maestro del mal agarro el libro, a primera vista el libro era de tapa dura y parecía nuevo, como recién comprado

"Venga, empieza a leerlo" - le dijo la chica entusiasmada

"Dedicado principalmente a mi amigo Joseph, el siempre tuvo en mente lo que quería en la vida y cuando conoció a su esposa, pude ver lo que era la felicidad más alla de los sentimientos"

Veigar se quedo algo impresionado, Lulu era la típica chica que leía cuentos infantiles, aun así le había llevado uno que parecía ser serio

"Sigue leyendo, haber que pone" - le dijo Lulu entusiasmada

"Dicho esto, primero vamos a analizar lo que seria la postura más simbólica, cuando el amante agarra a la mujer por la cintura, luego coge su miembro y le empotra.... espera.... aquí algo raro..." - se paro repentinamente el yordle

El hechicero volvió a leer el párrafo y luego se le puso la cara completamente roja

"¡Lulu! ¡¿Qué (bababui) haces con este libro?!" - grito el brujo enfadado

Sin embargo cuando Veigar se giro para ver a la chica la encontró con la nariz toda ensangrentada y totalmente inconsciente

"¿Por qué Tristana le daría un libro así?" - se preguntaba el mago mientras se tranquilizaba

El maestro del mal se levanto y fue hacia las mazmorras, bajo hasta la que pertenecia a Rammus y luego entro dentro de ella

"Hey, ¿sigues despierto?" - le pregunto el mago

"Claro, sobretodo con los gritos de las almas perdidas" - dijo mirando a un rincón vació

"Lo que tu digas.... tengo a Lulu ensangrentada en mi cama, ¿me echas una mano?" - le pregunto el hechicero

"Para ser su primera vez tendrías que haber sido mas suave" - le dijo el armadurillo sorprendido

"¡No es eso (bababui)!" - le grito enfadado

"Entonces por fin se te termino la paciencia" - dijo algo decepcionado

"Leyó un libro y se quedo inconsciente, la sangre le sale de la nariz" - le explico el mago fríamente 

"Y yo que creía que la literatura estaba muerta" - dijo con tono burlón

Veigar le miro con cara de no aceptar bromas, luego le desato y le llevo hacia su habitación, para limpiar un poco el cuarto


	282. Despertando un Domingo

Era por la mañana, los ojos se Veigar se estaban abriendo, la noche anterior había estado limpiando con Rammus el pequeño "incidente" de Lulu

"¿Qué hora es?" - se preguntaba el mago

Veigar miro el reloj de su pared, no era muy tarde, era una buena hora para despertarse

"Hey Lulu, es hora es de levan...." - el brujo se giro para ver que la bruja seguía dormida

Lulu se había quedado inconsciente la noche anterior pero ahora estaba abrazada al brazo del hechicero, no preguntéis como ni cuando

"Esta chica siempre es igual" - dijo mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro - "Lulu,venga, es hora de despertar...."

Mientras el brujo agitaba el hombro de la chica, algunos de los botones del pijama de Lulu se quitaron, esto permitió que el brujo viera su morada piel

"Dios... menos mal que no esta despierta...." - dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado algo colorado

Sin embargo cuando puso sus manos en el pijama de Lulu para cerrarlo se dio cuenta de que esta estaba despierta y le estaba mirando con la cara totalmente roja

"No es lo que piensas....." - le dijo el mago algo sonrojado

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?" - le pregunto algo nerviosa

"Trataba de despertarte pero se te abrió el pijama ¡eso es todo!" - le dijo el brujo

"Eso parece una escusa...." - le dijo la chica mirando hacia otro lado

Si uno se para a pensar en lo que dice Veigar, la verdad yo también lo vería como una estúpida y barata escusa pero bueno, que se le va a hacer

"¡No es una escusa!" - grito el brujo tapándose la cara

"Normalmente no eres tan lanzado....." - le menciono la chica aun sonrojada

"¡Te estoy diciendo que fue un accidente!" - le grito el brujo mientras intentaba levantarse

Antes de que pudiera la bruja le agarro de la mano y tiro de el, el mago aterrizo sobre los labios de Lulu, quien procedió a acariciarle la cara

Unos segundos después el brujo se retiro y procedió a levantarse de la cama

"No olvides que estos labios siguen siendo solo tuyos" - le dijo sonriendo la chica

"Cállate...." - le dijo totalmente sonrojado mientras salia de la habitación

La chica se quedo mirando hacia el pasillo, para ver si volvía, al ver que no lo hizo se limito a sonreír y a levantarse de la cama

Veigar mientras tanto se encontraba andando por los pasillos, aun algo colorado por lo que acababa de ocurrir en la habitación

"Hey, Veigar, ¿qué tal el despertar de Lulu?" - le pregunto Rammus, quien estaba en el pasillo tranquilamente con una taza de café

"¿Qué haces desayunando tan tranquilamente?" - le pregunto el hechicero algo enfadado

"Protejo mi esencia de vainilla" - le respondió tranquilamente

"Vete a tu mazmorra o te arrepentirás de tener esa esencia de vainilla tuya" - le dijo amenazante

"Tomo nota de ello" - dijo sin perder la tranquilidad

Rammus cogió su taza de café y se fue hacia las mazmorras, mientras tanto Veigar se sentaba en las sillas de la cocina, era Domingo y algo le decía que iba a ser una mañana muy larga


	283. Tomando el té

Martes por la tarde, Lulu se encontraba en la cocina, estaba preparando un pequeño plato con galletitas y unas tazas con un poco de té

"Vamos Pixie, llevemos la merienda a las chicas" - dijo la chica a Pixie 

"¡Pixie!" - chillo la pequeña hada

Lulu y su hada fueron hacia el salón principal, donde se encontraban Fiora y Poppy, las dos estaban sentadas en uno de los sofás

"Aquí tenéis las galletitas" - dijo mientras ponía el plato en la mesita

"Gracias... supongo..." - dijo Fiora algo extrañada

"Gracias" - dijo Poppy secamente

¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Vine porque Lulu me lo pidió pero siento que no pinto nada aquí

"Fiora, ¿te pasa algo?" - le pregunto Lulu

"Parece que esta incomoda" - añadió Poppy

"No, es solo que me llamaste para comentarme algo" - le dijo Fiora manteniendo su postura

"Puedes relajarte" - le dijo sonriente

Igual solo quería que viniera para pasar el rato, parece que va a ser algo tranquilo

"¿Cuales son tus intenciones con Rammus?" - le pregunto Lulu sonriente

En ese momento Fiora casi deja escapar un poco de té de su boca, tuvo que llevar una servilleta a su boca para poder toser

"Creo que has dado de lleno" - dijo Poppy mirándola

"Cof... cof... ¿qué estas diciendo?" - pregunto Fiora respirando

"Tal vez he sido muy directa, ¿no?" - se pregunto Lulu

"Demasiado" - le dijo la yordle del martillo

"Si, tendría que haber esperado un poco más" - dijo la bruja

"¿A qué vino esa pregunta?" - pregunto Fiora manteniendo su seriedad

"Eso viene a que te gusta Rammus" - le dijo Lulu tranquilamente

"¿Por qué dices eso? Además, solo nos hemos visto un par de veces" - dijo la muchacha manteniendo la seriedad

"Según Rammus habéis estado haciendo partidas juntos durante un par de meses" - le dijo Lulu mientras cogía una galleta

"Eso es porque participamos bien en equipo" - le respondió la espadachina

"Eso es una mentira demasiada obvia" - dijo de repente Poppy

"¿Y qué pinta ella aquí?" - pregunto Fiora intentando cambiar de tema

"Ni siquiera yo se que hago aquí" - añadió la yordle azulada

"Ella esta aquí para acorralarte" - contesto sonriente la maga

La situación es muy rara, me siento muy nerviosa y me esta empezando a doler la cabeza

"Lulu... esto es realmente incomodo..." - dijo Fiora algo fría

"Fiora, no tienes que fingir o cambiar de tema" - la maga había dado de lleno

"No estoy fingiendo, no sabes nada de mi" - le dijo Fiora algo molesta

"Te comportas como lo hacia yo, eres demasiado evidente" - dijo la pequeña yordle de morado

"No es lo mismo, tu eras y sigues siendo una pervertida" - le contrario Poppy

"No se porque me has traído ni porque te metes en mi vida" - dijo Fiora levantándose

"Porque Rammus es mi amigo" - dijo la bruja

Fiora se giro un momento para escuchar lo que tenia que decirle la yordle purpura

"El siempre se ha preocupado por Veigar, por mi, por todo el mundo que ha necesitado apoyo, solo quiero que no le hagas daño" - le dijo la chica

La campeona se quedo quieta unos segundos y luego se fue al pasillo, en dirección a la salida


	284. ¡Está ardiendo!

Veigar se encontraba solo en la casa, en el sofá junto con el poro, bastante tranquilo aunque sabia que eso no iba a durar mucho, el timbre sonó de repente

"Fiora, Draven, un doble gemelo malvado, a ver que toca" - dijo con voz de cansado

Veigar abrió la puerta, delante de el estaba Lulu

"Ya he terminado mi partida" - dijo sonriente

"¿Ganaste o perdiste?" - pregunto el brujo

"Ninguna de las dos, se cayo el servidor" - le contesto mientras pasaba

"Esa era mi tercera opción" - dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

El hechicero movió un centímetro uno de los cuadros del pasillo, para cuando volvió a la habitación el sofá se encontraba en llamas

"¡Solo han sido cinco segundos!" - grito el mago con ira

"No ha sido aposta" - dijo la chica nerviosa

"¡Incluso has traumatizado al poro!" - grito señalando al animalito, el cual estaba normal y tranquilo

"Pe-pe-pero...." - intentaba explicar la chica

"¡¿Como has incendiado el sofá?!" - pregunto el mago lanzando el agua de un vaso

"Me he acercado... y ha estallado en llamas...." - dijo la chica nerviosa

"No puede haber estallado en llamas así como tal" - dijo el brujo con cierto enfado

"Pero es cierto" - dijo mientras se apoyaba en la mesita

De repente la mesilla estallo en llamas, para asombro de Veigar y Lulu, esta ultima recibió una mirada penetrante del mago

"¡Yo no he hecho nada!" - grito la bruja antes de que hiciera algo

"¡Pues esta ardiendo!" - grito mientras iba en busca de un cubo de agua

Veigar agarro un cubo de agua del servicio y extinguió el fuego nuevamente, aun así la mesilla tenia quemaduras por todos los lados

"Esa mesa era nueva" - dijo el brujo mientras la tocaba

"Solamente la toque" - dijo la chica algo arrepentida

"Enséñame tus manos" - le exigió el hechicero

Lulu hizo lo que el mago le pidió y empezó a examinarlas detenidamente durante algunos segundos

"No has lanzado ningún hechizo, tampoco hay señales o marcas de fuego" - dijo el mago

"Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado?" - pregunto Lulu preocupada

"¿Qué objetos tenias en la anterior partida?" - pregunto el maestro del mal

"Una piedra de visión y media capa de fuego" - le dijo tras pensarlo unos segundos

El brujo se cruzo de brazos y empezó a darle vueltas a la cabeza

"Ve al dormitorio y cámbiate de ropa" - le pidió el mago señalando el pasillo

Pasaron algunos minutos y Lulu volvió con su ropa de domadora de dragones

"Ya estoy cambiada" - dijo la chica sonriente

"¿Encontraste algo entre las ropas?" - pregunto el hechicero

"Si...." - dijo mientras le ensañaba una piedra en forma de llama

La piedra era una "Ceniza de Bami", un objeto utilizado en la creación de la Capa de Fuego Solar y que permitía generar una intensa llama

"Seguramente se quedaría en tus bolsillos tras la lucha" - especulo el hechicero

"¿Entonces ya podemos pasar el rato?" - pregunto Lulu felizmente

"No, yo me voy a dormir, tu limpiaras la mesa y el sofá" - le dijo fríamente

Al final Pixie y Lulu fueron quienes tuvieron que arreglar el estropicio de la ceniza


	285. Nueve colas

La Liga de Leyendas es un lugar donde varios campeones compiten, ya sea por una discusión, por motivos políticos o por pasar el rato, en este caso conoceremos a una campeona muy curiosa

"Señora, no puede llevarse ese broche sin pagar" - dijo un comerciante

El hombre le estaba hablando a una mujer que tenia dos orejas de gato, nueve colas blancas y un traje de color rojo que le tapaba los brazos

"¿Por qué no puedo?" - le pregunto la chica al comerciante

Los ojos de la chica de volvieron de color rosa, luego soplo un poco de aire hacia el hombre, haciendo que este se quedara un poco atontado

"Claro que puede, lléveselo señorita, es todo suyo" - le dijo el hombre sonriente

"Gracias, encanto" - le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

La chica se fue del puesto, llegando a la academia de guerra, su nombre es Ahri y es conocida como la mujer zorra de nueve colas, no existe hombre o mujer (mal pensados) que pueda resistirse a ella

Ahri, sin embargo, disfruta en la Liga de las Leyendas, sobretodo por la cantidad de hombres y mujeres que luchan y compiten en ella

"Hola Ahri" - le saludo alguien mientras andaba

"¿Evelynn? Creí que estabas pasada de moda" - le dijo un poco insultante

"Me lo dice la que se llama así misma mujer zorra" - le replico la mujer azul

"Y aun así tengo más éxito con los invocadores, ¿por qué será?" - pregunto Ahri de forma sarcástica

"De todos modos, ¿vienes a echar una partida?" - pregunto Evelynn

"Si, a ver si hay algún chico que caiga" - dijo con una sonrisa

"El sobrenombre de zorra te queda muy grande" - dijo la mujer de azul

"Estas celosa porque ya no puedes salir con chicos" - le dijo Ahri intentando picarle

"Prefiero estar con mi Thresh que con mil de tus niñatos" - se rió Evelynn

"Seguro que el cae también algún día" - le dijo la zorra (porque es una zorra)

"Inténtalo y te clavare unos pinchos en tu corazón" - Evelynn se acerco y le dijo algo al oído

"Eso me ha puesto muy caliente" - le dijo con una sonrisa

Sin embargo la sonrisa se le fue cuando vio su mirada, parecía que estaba a punto de asesinarla de la manera más horripilante posible

"Sabes que solo bromeo, de todos modos el no es mi tipo" - dijo intentando cambiar de tema

"¿Tipo? Tu te (bababui) hasta una silla" - le recrimino la mujer azulada

"Es esquelético, frió, viste de negro y siempre lleva esas enormes cadenas" - dijo Ahri

"Esbelto, gélido, elegante y fuerte, deberías buscar a alguien así" - le dijo Evelynn algo enfadada

"Lo siento, no me va eso de tener novio fijo" - dijo mientras se iba

"¿A donde vas ahora?" - pregunto la hacedora de viudas

"A la Grieta, a ver con quien me toca hoy en el medio" - dijo la zorra (se que suena mal pero es que lo es) con una sonrisa

Le había tocado con Elise, Kog'Maw, Blitzklang y Olaf, en el equipo enemigo se encontraban Rammus, Cho'Gath, Graves, Braum y su principal oponente, Veigar, el maestro del mal


	286. ¿Qué les pasa?

Ahri se encontraba ya en la torreta del medio, tenia un Anillo de Doran y un par de pociones colgando de su cintura

"Seguramente este yordle caerá ante mis encantos nada más verme" - dijo mientras esperaba a su presunta victima

Veigar apareció en la linea al cabo de unos segundos, el venia acompañado de sus súbditos, hecho un vistazo a su oponente y rápidamente se dispuso a acumular cargas para su Ataque Maligno

"¿Esta pasando de mi?" - se extraño Ahri

La chica empezó a lanzar a Veigar varios Orbes del Engaño, aunque este los esquivaba casi todos

"Ya tengo nivel dos, es hora de darle marcha" - dijo sonriente la zorra

Ahri se fue acercando a la torreta de Veigar, luego le lanzo su Hechizar, extrañamente el conjuro no funciono en el

"¡Eh! ¡¿Por qué no te ha afectado?!" - pregunto Ahri con enfado

El mago miro hacia el frente para ver quien le gritaba

"Que no me ha afectado ¿el qué?" - pregunto el hechicero

"Mi Hechizar te dio en lleno, tendrías que estar rendido a mis pies" - le dijo malhumorada

"¿A tus pies?¿Yo? Se nota que tu no me conoces" - le dijo Veigar sin echarle mucha cuenta

"Mi magia nunca ha fallado" - le dijo la mujer

"La magia negra me protege, supongo" - le dijo el yordle, intentando ser racional

"¡Vas a caer ante mi!" - le grito Ahri mientras regresaba a su torreta

Pasaron varios minutos y ambos se reencontraron en mitad de la linea

"Tengo todos mis hechizos preparados y esta vez funcionaran al máximo" - dijo Ahri confiada

"No funcionaron conmigo las ultimas seis veces, ¿por qué piensas que esta si?" - le pregunto Veigar

"No lo voy a lanzar sobre ti, tengo otra presa" - le dijo guiñando un ojo

En ese momento Rammus entro en la linea desde los arbustos, en forma de Bola de Poder, yendo directamente hacia la muchacha

Ahri sonrió y lanzo su Hechizar sobre Rammus, sin embargo el armadurillo no se paro sino que siguió hacia delante hasta chocarse con ella y tirarla al suelo

"Eso ha tenido que doler" - comento el hechicero

"Creí que intentaría esquivarme" - le dijo Rammus

"¡¿Por qué no ha funcionado contigo tampoco?!" - grito Ahri tras levantarse

"No lo se, ¿un gatillazo?" - pregunto el armadurillo confuso

"¡Yo soy Ahri! ¡Mis hechizos enamoran a la gente!" - grito enfadada

"El argumento me protege, creo" - le confirmo el armadurillo

En ese momento Elise entro en la linea en su forma humana

"¡Ahri! ¡Llevo avisándote media hora para que cojas el azul!" - le grito la mujer araña

"Elise, ahora mismo tengo problemas" - dijo la zorra a la araña

Elise se volteo y miro a Veigar y Rammus quietos, sin hacer nada

"¿Donde estan los problemas?" - pregunto la mujer de ocho patas

"Mi Hechizar no funciona con ellos" - le dijo Ahri

"Conmigo tampoco, supongo que le tengo demasiado cariño a Kogg" - le dijo pensativa

"¿De qué estas hablando? ¡Nadie se había resistido a mis encantos!" - grito la zorra

Veigar y Rammus estaban quietos observando como hablaban las dos, viendo que la torre de Ahri estaba siendo destruida decidieron volver a base


	287. Memorias

Era un Viernes y Rammus se encontraba con Lulu revisando cosas que había en el desván de la mansión de Veigar, más concretamente un baúl

"Aquí hay muchas cosas" - dijo Lulu sonriente

"Normal, es un episodio recopilatorio" - menciono Rammus mientras rebuscaba

"¿Un qué?" - pregunto la chica extrañada

"Nada, cosas de la cuarta pared" - dijo mientras agarraba algo - "Hey, mira esto"

Rammus saco la Tenaza de Muerte Ígnea que había utilizado en el pasado Veigar

"¿Veigar aun tiene esa cosa?" - pregunto la bruja algo preocupada

"Quien sabe para cuando le puede servir, ademas nadie la buscaría por aquí" - dijo mientras la golpeaba contra el suelo

"¿Me la dejas un rato?" - pregunto la bruja

"Obviamente no" - respondió directamente y sonriendo

El armadurillo dejo la tenaza en un lado y siguió mirando dentro del baúl con la maga

"¿Qué hace aquí este sombrero?" - pregunto Lulu cuando lo vio

"Me suena bastante" - dijo el armadurillo

"Es que el te hacia decir todo lo que pensabas" - dijo mientras lo sacaba

"Eso suena muy interesante" - dijo Rammus mientras lo tocaba con una de sus unas

"Me acuerdo lo gracioso que era Veigar cuando se enrojecía" - dijo sonriendo

"Mejor lo dejo por ahí al lado" - dijo Rammus

"O puedes usarlo con Fiora" - le dijo Lulu mirándole de reojo

"¿A qué te refieres?" - pregunto el armadurillo

"A nada, a nada" - dijo Lulu mirando dentro del baúl

Rammus dirigió su mirada al baúl y vio lo que parecían ser unas ropas moradas

"¿Qué es esto? No parece que sea de Veigar" - dijo Rammus

"Es el disfraz que le hice llevar en Horrorween" - dijo la yordle

"Me recuerda al tipo de una peli" - menciono el campeón mientras lo guardaba

"Pues saque la idea de una baraja de cartas" - le dijo la chica

La chica coloco bien las ropas, a su lado había una especie de papeles, del tipo de pergamino

"¿Qué puede ser esto?" - pregunto la chica

"Déjame ver" - dijo mientras lo agarraba y lo abría - "Vaya, son los planos de la Lulu Battlecast"

"Oh, si, recuerdo la Lulu Battlecast, era muy graciosa" - dijo Lulu recordándolo

"Sobretodo cuando casi le rompe una costilla a Veigar" - menciono Rammus

"Eso fue un incidente menor" - dijo Lulu

"Podía lanzar rayos de la muerte" - le recordó el armadurillo

"No podía ser perfecta" - dijo dejándolo a un lado

"Sabes que después habrá que recoger todo esto, ¿no?" - le dijo Rammus

"Solo una cosa más" - dijo Lulu asomándose nuevamente al baúl

Lulu se sorprendió cuando vio un sombrero exactamente igual al de Veigar, sin embargo parecía estar en perfecto estado

"¿Por qué Veigar tiene aquí este sombrero?" - pregunto Lulu

"Es el sombrero del padre de Veigar" - dijo Rammus - "Lo guardo aquí después de lo que ocurrió en el instituto" 

"Es cierto... se enfado muchísimo...." - dijo Lulu recordándolo

"Déjalo ahí Lulu, sera mejor que recojamos esto" - dijo mientras se levantaba

"Si, de todos modos quedan muchos más recuerdos que crear" - dijo mientras abrazaba fuertemente el sombrero de Veigar

Los dos recogieron todos y fueron al salón principal a recibir a un recién llegado Veigar


	288. Señor de los Muertos

Era una noche oscura, no había ni una luz en el cielo, parecía que se había hecho la oscuridad de una manera permanente en todo el área

Fue en esta noche que un hombre se acerco a la puerta de la mansión de Veigar, llevaba ropas plateadas que se notaban en las tinieblas, cerro el puño y llamo a la puerta

Pasaron minutos antes de que Veigar finalmente abriera y se encontrara cara a cara con el hombre al que llamaban Lucian

"Lucian, ¿qué haces aquí?" - pregunto el hechicero

"Tengo que hablar contigo" - le dijo el purificador

"No creo que quiera hablar contigo, purificador" - dijo con asco

"Necesito que me ayudes en algo importante" - le dijo Lucian levantando un poco la voz

"Eso haberlo pensado antes de intentar matar a mi amigo" - le replico Veigar

"Thresh no tiene amigos, solo una sed de muerte" - le dijo Lucian enfadado

"Thresh ha ayudado a muchos amigos míos en sus peores momentos, a veces arriesgando su existencia" - dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada penetrante - "No vuelvas a decir eso de el"

El mago se metió de nuevo en su casa y cerro la puerta de un solo portazo, ante esto el hombre plateado salio a caminar por las zonas cercanas

"Pensé que podría verla.... que podría ayudarla...." - se dijo así mismo mientras andaba

Hace unos meses Lucian descubrió que aunque Thresh podía capturar almas de forma permanente, los restos en si de las personas no desaparecían sino que eran conservados

Lucian pensó en la posibilidad de poder purificar el cuerpo de su esposa, desgraciadamente los cadáveres de las Islas de las Sombras desaparecen con la llegada de la Niebla Negra, eso le hacia imposible saber donde estaba enterrada

"Todo por culpa de ese carcelero...." - dijo mientras se sentaba a mirar el cielo oscuro

"¿Aun sigues maldiciéndole de tus desgracias?" - pregunto una voz desde detrás suya

Lucian se giro y vio a Veigar detrás suya, con los ojos totalmente tapados por su sombrero

"¿Has cambiado de opinión?" - pregunto el purificador

"Mas bien alguien me ha hecho cambiar de opinión" - le explico el brujo - "Date prisa y dime que es lo que quieres"

"Necesito saber donde se encuentra el cadáver de Senna" - le dijo el campeón

"¿No has pensado en preguntarle a tu nemesis?" - pregunto el mago

"El hombre a quien tu llamas amigo es un carnicero que mata a todo aquel que posee alma" - le dijo Lucian con enfado

"Por eso mismo yo no tengo" - dijo con una sonrisa siniestra

"¿Vas a ayudarme o has venido a burlarte de mi?" - pregunto el pistolero

"Lo estuve comentando con un amigo y creo que si puedo ayudarte, pero quiero algo a cambio" - le dijo el hechicero

"¿Algo a cambio?" - pregunto el purificador con curiosidad

"Si, la persona que me facilitó los datos, tu le deberás un favor, sea cual sea" - le dijo el brujo

"Me parece correcto" - dijo a regañadientes

"Perfecto, de hecho parece que alguien acaba de llegar" - dijo Veigar sonriendo

Una niebla espesa empezó a levantarse alrededor de ellos y desde lo más profundo surgió Yorick


	289. Descanso mortal

Lucian se encontraba con Veigar y Yorick, caminando por un largo camino de baldosas rojas mientras les acompañaba una extensa niebla

"Así que Yorick el enterrador" - mascullo Lucian mientras miraba al frente

"Obviamente, si quieres encontrar un tumba ¿quién mejor que un sepulturero?" - le dijo el brujo

"Veigar me ha contado que buscas el cuerpo de tu mujer" - le dijo Yorick al purificador

"Así es, por eso le he visitado" - aclaro el campeón plateado

"En verdad es porque me lo ha pedido Veigar, sino mis fantasmas se hubieran abalanzado sobre ti nada más verte" - le explico el misterioso hombre

"Veo que mi grupo de seguidores aumenta" - dijo con cierto humor

Tanto Veigar como Yorick se quedaron mirándoles con odio en sus miradas

"¿He dicho algo inapropiado?" - pregunto Lucian

"Si estamos aquí es por un trato, pero eso no justifica que puedas insultar a todos aquellos seres de las islas a los que mataste" - dijo el enterrador

"Desde mi punto de vista eres tan monstruoso como Thresh" - le dijo fríamente

Lucian puso una cara seria y siguió el camino, el sabia perfectamente que lo que hacia era por un bien común, el purificaba las almas y destruía todo el mal, eso incluía todos esos monstruos

El pequeño grupo siguió caminando hasta que llegaron a una tumba, para Lucian era imposible de que no la reconociera, era exactamente igual a la de los padres de Senna

"¿Estuvo en este cementerio todo este tiempo?" - pregunto el purificador

"Si, todo este tiempo la tuviste enfrente" - le contesto el mago

Lucian apretó sus puños y luego se puso de rodillas sobre la tumba, algunas lagrimas cayeron sobre ella, luego agarro sus armas y se giro hacia los otros campeones

"Solo queda purificar sus restos" - dijo el hombre

"¿Qué esperas conseguir con eso?" - pregunto el sepulturero

"Si lo hace, ella no podrá volver como un demonio de las sombras" - explico el brujo

Yorick levanto su mano y la tumba empezó a temblar fuertemente, la tierra estaba siendo removida, hasta que finalmente un esqueleto con ropas blancas, ya rotas por el tiempo, surgió

"Esto es lo que queda de ella" - dijo Lucian en voz baja

"Yo que tu me daría prisa, Romero" - le dijo el yordle

"¿No puedes dejarme ni siquiera un momento?" - pregunto el purificador con enfado

"Entiendo tus sentimientos, yo también tengo a alguien a quien quiero, pero hasta yo se cuando alguien esta muerta.... y ella murió cuando toco la linterna de Thresh...." - dijo fríamente el yordle

El purificador bajo la cabeza, el la seguía amando estando ya muerta, nunca perdonara a Thresh pero sabe que lo que decía el yordle era cierto

Levanto una de sus armas, la que en el pasado había pertenecido a Senna, y disparo su Resplandor Ardiente, en segundos apenas quedaba nada de ella

"Supongo que ya hemos terminado....." - dijo Lucian tristemente

"Cuanto nos vayamos mejor" - le contesto el brujo

"Supongo que ahora te debo un favor, Yorick" - dijo mientras emprendía el camino

"¿Favor? ¿De qué hablas?" - pregunto confundido

"Veigar dijo que te debería un favor" - dijo Lucian extrañado

"Dije que se lo debías a la persona que me dio la información" - le dijo con una sonrisa - "Y esa persona fue Thresh"


	290. Remordimientos

Era una fresca tarde... no se, Marzo, por ejemplo, y Fiora se encontraba a escasos pasos de la casa de Veigar, aunque hacia poco tiempo desde su ultima visita

_La ultima vez que estuve aquí me marche de mala manera, estaba irritada por la situación pero les hable de mala manera, yo soy una Laurent, tendría que haberme calmado_

Fiora retrocedió un poco y se apoyo en una de las rejas de la puerta para pensar

_Era una situación incomoda, ¿como pudo preguntarme a cerca de Rammus? Yo solo pensaba que quería pasar una tarde agradable, y tal vez ver a Rammus, pero todo era una trampa para hacerle saber algo que ni siquiera yo se_

_¿Por qué me cuesta tanto? Rammus me gusta pero.... la idea de que deshonre a mi familia... de que el no sienta lo mismo.... ¿qué pensaría la gente?_

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y salio Lulu, sorprendida de ver a Fiora delante suya

"¿Fiora? ¿Qué haces aquí?" - pregunto la yordle

"Venia a disculparme contigo, la ultima vez me fui de una manera un poco brusca, estaba muy presionada" - le dijo Fiora manteniendo la seriedad

"No pasa nada, fui yo quien te monto aquella trampa" - dijo la bruja mirando hacia otro lado

"De todos modos quería verte para aclararte una cosa" - dijo sin perder la seriedad

"¿Qué cosa?" - le pregunto Lulu algo confusa

"Yo no pretendo hacer daño a Rammus o darle falsas esperanzas, es solo que aun no he puesto mi cabeza en orden" - le dijo con la mirada perdida

"No pasa nada, a Veigar también le paso lo mismo" - dijo con una sonrisa - "En cierto sentido ambos os parecéis un poco"

_¿Qué nos parecemos? Lo suyo era con alguien de su especie y tamaño, no creo que el mismo ejemplo pueda darse aquí_

"Por cierto, ¿quieres pasar? esta vez prometo no hacerte preguntas incomodas" - le pregunto Lulu

"Claro, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?" - le contesto sonriente mientras le seguía

Lulu llevo a Fiora a la sala de estar, donde también se encontraba Poppy

"Has vuelto arrastrándote" - dijo Poppy seria nada más verla entrar

"Poppy no empieces" - le dijo Lulu en voz baja

"He venido a disculparme con Lulu" - aclaro Fiora manteniendo sus formas

"Yo no se porque estoy aquí" - le dijo Poppy

"A decir verdad yo tampoco, apareció de pronto" - menciono la bruja

En ese momento unas pisadas de metal se oyeron por el pasillo y Veigar entro en el salón

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Una reunión a Téadictos Anónimos? Estoy intentando torturar a alguien" - dijo el maestro del mal algo enfadado

"Hola Veigar, hacia tiempo que no nos veíamos" - le saludo Fiora

"En verdad no tanto, es como si aparecieras por aquí una vez por semana" - se quejaba el mago

"Veigi, ¿qué te he dicho que tratar mejor a las visitas?" - le dijo la maga

"¿Qué te he dicho yo de llamarme así?" - le respondió el hechicero

"Tal vez debería irme" - dijo Fiora levantándose

"¿Vas a irte ya? Lo digo porque Rammus quería preguntarte algo" - le dijo el brujo

"¿Preguntarme algo?" - se dijo así misma Fiora


	291. Estocada

Fiora caminaba un poco por detrás de Veigar, este le estaba llevando hacia las mazmorras donde se encontraba Rammus, quien quería hablar con ella

_¿Qué es lo que querrá Rammus? Tal vez Lulu le ha dicho algo, ¿o lo ha notado el? ¿es así como lo ve todo el mundo? tal vez solamente es para saludarme_

La mente de Fiora no estaba en su lugar, se encontraba nerviosa, pensando en que es lo que quería decirle el armadurillo

"No hace falta que yo entre, ¿verdad?" - pregunto el mago cuando llegaron

"Si quieres quedarte...." - le dijo Fiora haciendo como si no le importara

"Eres tan transparente como el papel cebolla" - le dijo el brujo antes de marcharse

Fiora abrió la puerta y se encontró a Rammus, nuevamente atado con grilletes a la pared

"Hola Rammus" - le saludo la muchacha con una sonrisa

"Hola Fiora, ¿qué te cuentas?" - le pregunto Rammus

"No mucho, estaba aquí para tomar el té con Lulu" - le comento Fiora

_Sera mejor que no le diga que me enfade con ella_

"¿No te sientes incomodo estando amarrado?" - le pregunto Fiora intentando cambiar de tema

"No creas, podría ser bastante peor, al menos puedo hablar" - le dijo con una sonrisa

"No te imaginaria con un bozal" - le dijo Fiora como broma

"Que bien que tengas sentido del humor, ten cuidado que conmigo se van rodando" - dijo Rammus al ritmo de un "Batum Pss"

"Eso ha sido bastante malo" - dijo la muchacha intentando no sonreír

"¿En serio? Porque parece que te estas conteniendo la risa" - le dijo Rammus

"¿Quién? ¿Yo? Rammus, soy una Laurent, yo no me rio con chistes tan malos" - le dijo Fiora

"Que pena, mis chistes tienen una gracia arrolladora" - dijo al ritmo de otro "Batum Pss"

_No hacen gracia.... pero si lo hace la forma en la que los cuenta... solo tengo que tranquilizarme y pensar en que quería.... es cierto, quería decirme algo_

"Oye Rammus, Veigar dijo que querías decirme algo" - le dijo la muchacha

"Oh, si bueno, más que decir algo era una idea que había tenido" - dijo mirando hacia otro lado

"¿Una idea?" - pregunto extrañada - "¿Qué idea?"

"Tal vez te gustaría ir conmigo mañana al museo" - le dijo Rammus algo nervioso

En ese momento Fiora se puso un poco enrojecida, era algo que no se esperaba para nada, ella creía que seria algo de formar equipo

_N-no creo que haya querido eso, es simplemente para ver un museo, seguro que lo ha dicho por cortesía o sin pensar, no debo hacerme una idea equivocada, ¡no es una cita!_

"Y si, te estoy pidiendo una cita" - le confirmo el armadurillo

En ese momento Fiora se puso totalmente roja en cuestión de segundos

"N-no me importaría...." - dijo intentando parecer seria

"¿Seguro? Si no quieres no tienes que..." - antes de terminar Rammus fue interrumpido

"¡He dicho que si voy a ir!" - grito Fiora dándose la vuelta para irse - "Nos vemos mañana"

"Emmm... bien... pues... hasta mañana...." - se despidió Rammus sorprendido

_¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? Me ha visto toda avergonzada.... no puedo evitar sonreír... espera... tengo una cita con Rammus_


	292. La Cita de Rammus

Era Viernes, Fiora tenia una cita con Rammus y esta le estaba esperando en un puente cercano a la casa de Veigar, de allí irían a Demacia

_Esta tardando, llega tarde como unos cuarenta y cuatro segundos, seguro que se ha olvidado.... o tal vez se ha arrepentido.... espero que no...._

"Hey Fiora" - le llamo una voz

Por el camino venia Rammus, tranquilamente y sin preocupaciones

"Perdón por llegar cincuenta y cuatro segundos tarde" - le dijo el armadurillo

"No pasa nada" - le respondió sonriendo

"Bueno, sera mejor ponernos en camino, ¿no?" - le dijo Rammus sonriente

"Si, sera lo mejor" - dijo la muchacha mientras empezaba a andar

_Estamos andando juntos, hacia Demacia, pasando por la Academia de Guerra, espero sobrevivir a esta cita.... aunque de momento no ha pasado nada malo...._

"Bueno... ¿te gustan los museos?" - pregunto Rammus a la chica

"Algunos, sobretodo los de armas" - dijo la chica manteniendo su seriedad

_No puede verme como el otro día, tengo que estar serena y tranquila en todo momento_

"¿Museos de armas? Sueña interesante" - comento Rammus

"¿Como es al que nos dirigimos?" - pregunto Fiora

"Uno normal, eso si, hoy con una exposición de Shurima" - dijo el armadurillo

"¿Shurima? ¿Te gusta la historia antigua?" - le pregunto la chica

"No mucho pero parecía interesante, tengo un aprecio a ese sitio" - le dijo Rammus

_Rammus es de Shurima, es normal que le guste, aunque siendo sinceros no es el lugar más adecuado para vivir, salvo si eres un armadillo_

"¿Te pasa algo Fiora?" - le pregunto Rammus

"Nada, solamente estaba pensando" - le contesto la muchacha

"A veces pensar demasiado puede romper tu mente" - le dijo el campeón

"¿Romper mi mente? ¿A qué te refieres?" - le pregunto extrañada

"Yo antes pensaba en mi propia existencia, tal vez demasiado, hasta que un día conseguí diferenciar la realidad y la ficción, fue entonces cuando rompí la pared" - le explico el armadurillo

"¿Qué pared?" - volvió a preguntar Fiora

"La pared de mi mente, la pared de la realidad" - contesto sonriente

Fiora no entendía lo que decía, sin embargo se olvido conforme ambos hablaban de diversos temas, hasta que llegaron a la Academia de Guerra, donde inoportunamente empezó a llover

"Esto es mala suerte" - dijo Fiora mientras veía caer la lluvia

"Bueno, podemos seguir hablando aquí dentro" - le dijo Rammus

_¿Quedarme aquí dentro sola con Rammus? No creo estar segura de esto... no estoy segura de nada..._

"No... creo que es mejor si me voy yendo...." - dijo la muchacha nerviosa

"Bueno.... gracias por acompañarme" - le dijo Rammus algo decepcionado - "Siento que no haya salido como lo esperabas"

"Me he divertido contigo, en serio, es solo que tengo que irme" - le dijo antes de dirigirse a la salida

Rammus se sentó en un sillón de la sala, no entendía que estaba pasando, su primer pensamiento fue que ella acepto la cita por cortesía, normal, el era un armadillo verde con pinchos y ella una Laurent

"¿Qué os parece a vosotros? Creí que por una vez tenia suerte.... pero solo soy un armadillo...." - dijo a los lectores mientras esperaba a que dejara de llover


	293. Día estropeado

Veigar se encontraba con Lulu de picnic, a las afueras de su mansión, aprovechando que Rammus había salido con Fiora en una especie de cita

"¿Como crees que les estará yendo a esos dos?" - pregunto la maga

"Seguramente bien, ¿qué es lo peor que podría ocurrir?" - le dijo a la chica

"¿Qué Fiora no aclare sus sentimientos, debido a su forma de ser y su personalidad? ¿Evitando un clímax romántico y dejando a Rammus triste?" - le argumento la bruja

"Esto es la vida real, no una estúpida telenovela" - le dijo Veigar algo sorprendido

"Pero podría pasar" - le insistió la hada

"Si, ya lo veo, próximamente Las Crónicas de Rammus" - le dijo el hechicero

Los dos localizaron un lugar cercano donde colocar la cesta de picnic y la manta

"Hacia tiempo que no íbamos de picnic" - dijo la yordle purpura

"Bastante, creo que fue más o menos cuando apareció el Jefe Final" - dijo Veigar mientras se apoyaba en un árbol cercano

"Sep, y tenias la misma posición que ahora" - le comento Lulu

"Hay días en los que uno solo quiere descansar" - le dijo el brujo a Lulu con los ojos entrecerrados

"¿Por qué me miras con esa cara? No iba a hacer nada" - dijo mirando hacia otro lado

"Eso no te lo crees ni tu" - le respondió el mago

"Lo que sea, ¿quieres un trozo de tarta?" - le pregunto la bruja cambiando de tema

"Claro...." - le contesto Veigar, sospechando de algo

Lulu se dio un plato de plástico con un trozo de tarta de manzana, luego saco otro trozo para ella

"Oye, el cielo tiene mala pinta, deberíamos pensar en ir volviendo" - dijo el mago

"Seguro que no es nada" - le contesto el hada

En ese mismo momento empezó a llover salvajemente, esto hizo que ambos se ocultaran bajo un árbol muy grande, convenientemente colocado por el argumento

"Seguro que no es nada, dijiste" - le replico el brujo

"No te pongas así, la tarta de manzana se ha salvado" - le dijo Lulu

"Deberíamos buscar un lugar donde cobijarnos" - dijo el hechicero

"¿Qué tal ese cementerio abandonado?" - pregunto la yordle purpura

"¿Desde cuando hay ahí un cementerio? El más cercano esta al otro lado de la cordillera" - decía Veigar algo extrañado

"No lo se pero tiene una casa con la puerta abierta" - dijo Lulu señalando la estructura

"Lulu... eso es una cripta..." - intento decirle el brujo antes de ver que estaba corriendo hacia allí

El maestro del mal le siguió hasta dentro de la cripta, una vez allí le puso una cara de enfado

"¡Lulu! ¡No eches a correr así hacia una cripta!" - le grito el hechicero

"¿Una qué?" - pregunto la bruja confusa

Antes de que el mago pudiera responderle, la puerta se cerro de golpe, acompañada de un ruido mecánico, como si se estuviera echando el seguro

"Míralo por el lado bueno, aquí estamos secos" - le dijo Lulu

Veigar le lanzo una mirada de frustración, acompañado de un suspiro de agobio


	294. Historias de la cripta

Veigar y Lulu se encontraban atrapados en la cripta del cementerio, el cual tenia una especie de sala central que carecía de... bueno... muertos...

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" - pregunto la chica

"Podríamos salir de esta cripta con un simple portal o teleportandonos pero....." - dijo el hechicero mientras se cruzaba de brazos

"¿Pero qué?" - le pregunto Lulu

"Tengo curiosidad por saber como ha llegado esta cripta, y el cementerio, justo al lado de mi casa" - le dijo el brujo mientras agarraba una de las antorchas de la pared

"Pe-pero es una cripta... y esta oscura...." - se quejaba Lulu

"Estoy contigo, no va a pasarte nada" - le dijo el mago para tranquilizarle

La yordle purpura se acerco poco a poco al mago y le agarro fuertemente del brazo, luego empezó a bajar unas escaleras que había cerca, sin sortearse de su brazo en ningún momento

Estos llegaron a una sala inferior, con algunos ataúdes de color negro y con un pequeño altar, en el había un libro antiguo de color negro

"Oh, genial, el libro de los muertos" - dijo el hechicero con una risa

"¿Crees que estará escrito en nuestro idioma?" - pregunto la yordle

"Voy a comprobarlo" - dijo el mago agarrándolo y abriéndolo - "Parece que es un diario"

Negras son las almas que he encontrado en mi camino, negras son sus miradas cuando me ven llegar y observan como devoro el alma de los impuros y maleantes que osan hacerme frente

"Parece una lectura algo oscura, ¿no?" - le dijo la chica

"Estamos en una cripta, ¿qué esperabas? ¿la historia de Fluppy Bunney?" - pregunto el hechicero mientras regresaba a la lectura

Hoy ha sido un día especial, tras mi redada habitual de almas oscuras, pude deslumbrar a una extraña persona con ropas purpuras que lleva observándome desde hace días

Dice que viene en representación de la llamada Liga de Leyendas, mi compañero Thresh me hablo de ellos, no requiero de nadie para cumplir mi trabajo pero tal vez pueda sacar provecho de la situación

"Parece que es el diario de uno de los amigos de Thresh" - dijo Lulu interrumpiéndolo

"Tal vez sea de Yorick o de Hecarim" - le dijo el brujo mientras volvía su mirada hacia el

"Tal vez deberías dejar de leer el diario" - le intento decir la chica

"No pasara nada por leer un poco más" - le contesto el brujo

La grieta del invocador parece un lugar magnifico para recolectar almas, sin embargo solo hay una que llama mi atención, un alma que solamente emana vida, me llama mucho la atención

Su nombre creo que es Soraka, no se muy bien cual es su procedencia pero mis ojos inertes no pueden dejar de.....

Antes de que terminara de leer, un temblor se produjo en la estructura

"No me fastidies ahora" - se quejo el hechicero

Las paredes empezaron a brillar con un color azul fantasmal y del ataúd principal emergía un espectro, procedente de la Isla de las Sombras, la voz de la muerte al que llamaban Karthus


	295. La Voz de la Muerte

Los yordles se encontraban sorprendidos ante la aparición de Karthus, no se esperaban que el habitara esta cripta

"¿Quienes son los insolentes que osan invadir mi tumba?" - pregunto el espectro

"Soy Veigar, un amigo de Thresh" - le dijo el brujo colocándose delante de Lulu

"Eso me da igual, quiero saber que hacéis en mi morada" - le repitió el fantasma

"Encontramos un extraño cementerio cerca de mi casa, uno que no habíamos visto antes, empezó a llover y a cierta persona le pareció buena idea refugiarse" - dijo Veigar mirando a Lulu

"Parecía una buena idea...." - dijo la chica mirando hacia otro lado

"Esa es la historia más estúpida que he oído en mi vida" - les contesto Karthus

"¡Es cierto! ¡Las puertas se cerraron y encontramos un diario!" - le grito Lulu

"¿Diario? ¡Diario! ¡¿Leísteis mi diario?!" - les grito el fantasma furioso

La sala empezó a temblar, llenándose de un color azul fantasmal totalmente brillante

"Esto no me gusta...." - dijo el hechicero

"¡¿Cuanto habéis leído de mi diario?!" - les grito el espectro

"No queremos proble...." - intento decirle Veigar

"¡¿CUANTO HABÉIS LEÍDO DE MI DIARIO?!" - grito mientras almas surgían del suelo

"Solo la mención a Thresh...." - dijo Veigar mientras retrocedía con Lulu poco a poco hacia la salida

"¿Qué más?" - pregunto intentando calmarse

"Nada más" - le respondió el hechicero

Karthus parecía que se estaba calmando casi por completo, las almas que estaban surgiendo se quedaron mirándoles de forma extraña

"Eso y lo referente a Soraka" - menciono Lulu sonriente

"¡ESTÁIS MUERTOS!" - grito Karthus lleno de furia mientras les atacaba con sus hechizos

Veigar y Lulu empezaron a subir por las escaleras corriendo conforme las almas empezaban a seguirles hacia arriba

"¡Sigue corriendo Lulu!" - le grito el brujo mientras veían el final de las escaleras

"Al menos hemos esquivado a Karthus" - decía la chica mientras corría

Antes de llegar al final de la escalera se encontraron con Karthus, parecía estar enfadado y agarraba su bastón con fuerza

"Karthus, no se lo contaremos a nadie" - le intentaba convencer el yordle

"Prefiero asegurarme" - dijo mientras un aura azul le rodeaba

"¿Qué diría Thresh si se entera?" - le pregunto el brujo

"Siempre puedo cederle vuestras almas" - le dijo mientras avanzaba

"¿Y si nos borras la memoria?" - le pregunto Lulu

"Lulu, por favor, deja de dar ideas estúpidas" - le dijo el hechicero en voz baja

"De hecho, me parece una buena idea" - dijo Karthus mientras se acercaba poco a poco hacia el hechicero y el hada

Segundos después Veigar abrió los ojos y se encontraba con Lulu, ambos apoyados en el árbol donde habían tenido su picnic, ya había dejado de llover

"Creo que nos hemos quedado dormidos" - dijo el mago mientras se reincorporaba 

"Me siento cansada, ayúdame a levantarme" - le decía la chica extendiendo sus brazos

"Mira que eres vaga, venga, que tenemos que volver a casa" - le decía el mago mientras le ayudaba a levantarse

Mientras tanto, en un lugar cercano, hay alguien que les observa, aunque no se le puede ver bien

"Borrado de memoria.... acabo de tener..... una gran idea...." - dijo con una voz fría


	296. Plan Maestro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 6 de la "Saga Corrupta"

Veigar se encontraba en su biblioteca, hacia tiempo que no hacia ningún plan malvado, y tenia ganas de destrozar un poco más la vida de su enemigo Teemo, por lo que se encontraba pensando

"Podría convertirlo en piedra.... o tal vez inyectarle su propio veneno...." - pensaba el villano con su pizarra por delante

En su anterior intento de destruirle, se había aliado con Rumble e inesperadamente con Ziggs, pero ni siquiera eso le pudo dar la victoria frente a su archinemesis

"No puedo llamar a todos los Emisarios, Rumble tampoco sirve de nada, podría colocarle una bomba en su cabeza... no, eso le quitaría la gracia...." - discutía consigo mismo

"¡Veigar!" - le llamaban a través de la puerta

"¿Qué quieres Lulu?" - le pregunto el hechicero

"¡Hay alguien que quiere verte!" - le grito la bruja

"¡Dile que se espere!" - le dijo el brujo mientras volvia a la pizarra

Agarro su trapo y borro todo lo que había escrito, algunas cosas no podían leerse porque estaban borrosas o en otro idioma, el resto fue eliminado

Veigar empezó a sentir frustración, un sentimiento que llevaba durante mucho tiempo sintiendo sobre sus hombros

"Da igual lo que le haga, siempre va a escaparse de mis garras" - dijo el mago con enfado

El periódico que hay encima de su mesa, toma su anterior confrontación como una estúpida contienda entre campeones

Recuerda cuando la gente le tenia miedo, cuando solo con poner un pie en Bandle podía hacer temblar el corazón de toda la ciudad

"Aun sigo siendo el mismo" - se dijo así mismo - "Crear un nuevo plan, destruir a Teemo y finalmente... tomar el poder por mi mano"

El maestro del mal toco su mano con su cara, antaño esto le servia para idear algún plan maligno, ahora solo le hacia recordar su humanidad

El yordle se llevo las manos a la cabeza y empezó a respirar fuertemente, tuvo que sentarse para poder calmarse, no era como antes que usaba su magia para pagar la ira

"Pareces algo frustrado, ¿no?" - le pregunto una voz invisible

"¿Quién esta ahí?" - pregunto el hechicero extrañado

"¿No me recuerdas? ¿O es qué acaso no quieres?" - le siguió hablando la voz

El hechicero miro de un lado a otro, buscando al individuo, al menos hasta que se dio cuenta de a quien pertenecia la voz

"¿Qué haces aqui de nuevo? Malzahar" - le dijo con cansancio

"¿Esa es la forma de recibir a un viejo enemigo?" - le pregunto mientras aparecia desde las sombras

"Crei haberte matado de una vez por todas" - le dijo Veigar con desepcion

"Bueno... casi lo logras...." - dijo mientras de abria la chaqueta, revelando una enorme cicatriz

"La proxima vez no fallare" - dijo cargando su Ataque Maligno

"Esta vez vengo a ayudarte...." - dijo Malzahar esquivando su ataque y lanzando sus dagas de hielo

Las piernas y brazos de Veigar quedaron congeladas mientras que el hechicero del vacio se acercaba más y más hacia el yordle

"¿Vas a matarme?" - le pregunto el brujo

"No... voy a quitarte lo que más quieres...." - le dijo mientras usaba su magia sobre el


	297. Adiós Lulu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 6 de la "Saga Corrupta"

Veigar se encontraba atado por el hielo de Malzahar, quien se estaba acercando hacia el poco a poco, asegurando que iba a hacer algo en su bien

"Después de esto... no pensaras de la misma manera...." - dijo mientras le tocaba

Una descarga de magia recorrió el cuerpo del yordle, volviendo sus ojos amarillos de color purpura, se podía notar que el hechizo que estaba usando Malzahar le hacia daño

Cuando termino, sus extremidades quedaron libres del hielo, el brujo se encontraba tirado en el suelo, tratando de reincorporarse y levantarse

"¿Como te sientes?" - le pregunto el brujo del vacío

"Vete de mi casa" - le dijo el brujo fríamente

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" - le pregunto Malzahar

"Arrancarte el corazón como no te vayas ahora mismo" - le amenazo fríamente

"Como tu digas" - dijo sonriente

Malzahar desapareció en uno de sus agujeros del vacío, desapareciendo de la habitación

"Mi mente se ha... despejado...." - dijo el brujo mientras se acercaba a su mesa de trabajo

Mientras tanto, Lulu se encontraba en la sala principal, hablando con Vel'Koz, el conocido Ojo del Vacío y uno de los más recientes aliados de Veigar

"Veigar parece enfrascado en sus planes" - dijo Lulu a su visitante

"He venido porque otros seres del Vacío han visto a Malzahar cerca" - le comento Vel'Koz

"¿Malzahar? Creí que estaba.... ya sabes... la palabra que empieza por m..." - le decía Lulu

"¿Muerto? Ese termino no es muy aplicable por aquí" - le cuestiono el ser del vacío

"De todos modos creo que podemos insistirle un poquito más" - dijo la bruja levantándose

Los dos avanzaron hacia la biblioteca, una vez llegados allí fue Lulu quien golpeo la puerta

"¿Quién es?" - pregunto el mago desde el otro lado

"Alguien ha venido a verte" - le dijo la hechicera

Unos segundos de silencio se hicieron y las puertas empezaron a abrirse, el hechicero salio y puso una cara de confusión al verles allí delante

"¿Quién eres tu? ¿Y qué haces tu aquí Vel'Koz?" - les pregunto el mago

"¿Como qué quien soy? Soy Lulu" - le dijo la chica pensando que era una broma

"¿Lulu? No conozco a ninguna Lulu" - le contesto el brujo

"Pero si soy tu novia, llevo viviendo aquí contigo cerca de un año" - le dijo la chica seria

"¿Novia? ¿Eres tonta o te lo haces? ¿Quién iba a ser novia mía?" - le dijo Veigar enfadado

"Veigar, ella esta diciendo la verdad" - les interrumpió el ojo del vacío

"¡Cállate! ¡Habéis entrado en mi casa sin permiso! ¡Largaos de aquí!" - grito mientras sus ojos se volvían de color rojo

El brujo alzo su cetro y ambos campeones se convirtieron en polvo, reaparecieron en el campo cercano a la casa del brujo

"Ahora... seguiré con mis planes...." - dijo Veigar mientras volvía a la pizarra

En la mesa del hechicero se encontraba un Reloj de Zhonyas, lleno de diversos cables, cogió uno de ellos y lo conecto a su cetro

"La Liga de Leyendas.... morirá hoy...." - dijo con furia


	298. Cenizas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 6 de la "Saga Corrupta"

Lulu se encontraba con Vel'Koz en el campo, después de que Veigar perdiera la memoria por un hechizos de Malzahar

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Veigar no me recuerda... ahora vuelve a odiarme..." - decía Lulu deprimida

"Tranquilizate, seguro que podemos revertirlo" - dijo Vel'Koz

"¿Como? Veigar es el que sabe de magia negra, yo solo se magia de naturaleza" - le dijo la chica

"Malzahar ha borrado los recuerdos.... solo tenemos que reimplantarlos...." - le contesto el alíen (es de una dimensión dominada por el vacío, eso técnicamente es un alíen)

Mientras tanto, en Bandle, el campeón conocido como Teemo se encuentra tomando unas galletas con su compañero (nadie quiere ser amigo o compañero de Teemo) Gangplank

"Recuerdame porque estoy aquí" - le dijo el pirata asqueado

"Servicios comunitarios" - le contesto mientras desayunaba

"Estúpida liga... únete decían... serán todo ventajas decían..." - les criticaba el marinero

"Deberías dejar de rajar" - le reñía el tejón

"Tendría que haberme unido a esos Emisarios" - se quejaba el bucanero 

En ese momento una de las paredes de la casa se vinieron abajo tras escucharse un estruendo

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" - preguntaba Gangplank mientras agarraba su pistola

"¡Mi pared!" - gritaba Teemo al ver la pared caída

Desde el exterior de la casa entro Veigar, lentamente saliendo de la nube de polvo que habían formado los escombros

"¿Veigar? ¿Otra vez?" - le preguntaba Teemo con cansancio

"Oye, ratón, ¿no le notas algo distinto?" - le pregunto el pirata

Veigar llevaba diversos objetos en su cinturón, entre ellos un Reloj de Zhonyas, una parte del Eco de Luden, un Electrificador, un Velo del Hada de la Muerte y una de las espadas de Liche, también tenia parte final del Bastón del Arcángel en el propio cetro

Todos esos objetos estaban unidos mediante diversos cables a su cetro

"Veigar, pareces un...." - intento decirle el brujo

Antes que poder terminar, el brujo le lanzo un poderoso rayo de energía morado, que le estampo contra la pared, dejándolo inconsciente en el acto

"¿A qué ha venido eso?" - le pregunto el pirata algo enfadado

"Tu y tu Liga tenéis los días contados" - dijo el hechicero acercándose

"Te tomaba por canalla, no por asesino" - le replico Gangplank

"No está muerto.... aun...." - dijo fríamente sin pararse

Gangplank empezó a dispararle con su pistola pero todas las balas eran bloqueadas por el Velo del Hada, cuyo poder había sido aumentado gracias al Liche

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?" - pregunto el brujo 

"No, lo mejor esta por caer" - dijo Gangplank sonriendo

Un gran ruido alerto a Veigar, la casa se estaba desmoronando debido a una ráfaga de balas de cañón que caían sobre el

Gangplank aprovecho la distracción para agarrar a Teemo y salir del lugar

"Parece que nos ha salido bien..." - sus palabras se interrumpieron cuando un rayo azulado golpeo su brazo de metal, convirtiéndolo en piedra - "¡Ahhhhhhh!"

"¿Balas de cañón? Me subestimas... caso error...." - dijo Veigar mientras golpeaba el brazo de Gangplank, el cual se convirtió en cenizas

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" - le pregunto el pirata

"Todo lo que me habéis quitado...." - le contesto con odio mientras les convertía en estatuas de oro


	299. Y todos caerán

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 6 de la "Saga Corrupta"

Teemo estaba despertándose tras quedarse inconsciente, se encontraba en un sitio donde hacia mucho calor, podía notar como el suelo quemaba

"¿Donde estoy?" - se pregunto el yordle

Cuando miro a su alrededor se sorprendió, casi todos sus compañeros de la Liga de Leyendas se encontraban convertidos en oro, como si hubieran usado un Reloj de Zhonyas

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" - se pregunto el explorador

Mientras tanto, en la Academia de Guerra, nuestro brujo se encuentra peleando contra Shen y Maestro Yi, en la cafetería para ser más exactos

"Pagaras habernos atacado sin razón" - dijo el ninja desenvainando sus espada

"Tus palabras solamente me molestan" - contesto el mago mientras levantaba su cetro

"La magia nunca ha sido más rápida que un ninja" - dijo Shen desapareciendo

"Espera.... Shen... noto algo raro en el...." - intento advertirle el maestro del Wuju

Si embargo el ninja oscuro ya había iniciado su ataque contra Veigar, el cual fue bloqueado por el Velo del Hada de la Muerte

"No he usado magia... pero ha parado mi ataque..." - dijo sorprendido Shen

"Chico listo" - le dijo fríamente Veigar antes de atacarlo

Un superveloz Maestro Yi uso su Imparable para agarrar a Shen antes de que el yordle pudiera atacarlo con sus poderes amplificados

"El equilibrio en el.... se esta rompiendo...." - dijo el ninja algo aturdido

"Haber si aprendes de una vez la lección...." - dijo Veigar mientras le lanzaba uno de sus rayos de Zhonyas 

Shen y Maestro Yi intentaron esquivarlo, pero el ninja no fue tan rápido y parte de su pierna quedo convertida en oro

"¡Ahhhhh! ¡Mi pierna!" - grito Shen en el suelo

"Tu equilibrio es una mentira...." - dijo Veigar canalizando magia en su cetro

Antes de que pudiera derrotar al ninja, el Maestro Yi volvió a utilizar su Imparable para cortar los cables que unían los objetos a su cetro

"Me temo que aun te quedan cosas por aprender" - dijo el espadachín sonriendo enfrente suya

"Si.... a ti también..." - dijo lanzandole su Estallido Primordial en toda la cara, tirándolo al suelo

"¡Maestro Yi!" - grito Shen al verlo caer

"Te dije que tus palabras me molestan" - dijo con tono amenazante mientras se acercaba más a el

Unos minutos después, Teemo sigue estando preso, con gran parte de su cuerpo convertido en oro e intentando pensar en un método de escapar

"Es imposible... no puedo moverme..." - dijo jadeando por el calor

"Esa es la idea..." - dijo una voz fría

Veigar entro en la cámara portando los cuerpos convertidos de Shen y Maestro Yi, a los cuales dejo en sus respectivas posiciones

"¡Veigar! ¡¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?!" - le grito el tejón 

"Vengarme de ti... y de tus amigos... por quitarme mi vida..." - le dijo con odio

"Nosotros no te hemos hecho nada Veigar" - le respondió Teemo algo asustado

"Durante años me pudrí en prisión sin que ningún "héroe" viniera a ayudarme...... ahora esta es tu prisión..... y ningún héroe va a salvarte......." - dijo fríamente

En ese momento la puerta que había detrás suya se abrió, el hechicero se giro para ver a Vel'Koz y a Lulu, quien portaba uno de los sombreros de Veigar


	300. Crónicas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 6 de la "Saga Corrupta"

Anteriormente en "Las Crónicas de Veigar".....

Yo: ¡Muy bien Wattpad! ¡Ciérrame la serie! ¡Esto es la guerra!

Shen: El equilibrio en él.... se esta rompiendo....

Veigar: Esta sera tu prisión... y ningún héroe va a salvarte....

Yo: Oh, dios mio, ¿qué he hecho? se me ha terminado el zumo....

Rammus: Yo no aparecí en el episodio anterior

A continuación, el episodio 300....

Veigar se encontraba frente a Vel'Koz y Lulu, la chica que amaba, ahora sin poder recordarla

"¿Como me habéis encontrado?" - pregunto el brujo furioso

"Seguimos las partículas del Vacío que Malzahar dejo sobre ti" - le informo Vel'Koz

"¡Veigar! ¡Hemos venido a salvarte!" - le grito Lulu

"¿Salvarme de qué? He alcanzado mi potencial, nadie podrá pararme.... y mucho menos una mocosa como tu...." - dijo cruelmente

Lulu se sintió dolida por lo que le dijo, pero ella sabia que no era Veigar el que hablaba sino el antiguo Veigar, el que solamente conocía el odio

"Solo tienes que hacer lo que te he dicho" - le dijo el ser del vacío a Lulu

"De acuerdo...." - dijo algo desanimada

"Muy bien, demuéstrame que vales, ser inferior" - le dijo Vel'Koz

"Como quieras.... monstruo...." - le contesto el mago

Veigar agarro su cetro y le disparo su Eco de Luden amplificado, el cual Vel'Koz esquivo, posicionándose delante suya

"Un ataque muy primitivo" - dijo lanzando su Fisión de Plasma

El brujo paro su ataque con el Velo del Hada de la Muerte y contraataco con un rayo de energía, el cual Vel'Koz volvió a esquivar

Mientras ambos luchaban, Lulu se encontraba canalizando magia en el sombrero de Veigar

"Te daré una oportunidad de rendirte" - le dijo Vel'Koz

"Para ser alguien tan inteligente eres muy tonto" - le replico el hechicero

"Como quieras......" - dijo Vel'Koz lanzando su Rayo Desintegrador de Seres Vivos

Veigar lanzo en respuesta su Eco de Luden, el cual choco contra la habilidad de Vel'Koz, haciendo que este cayera como resultado

En ese momento de distracción, Lulu le arrebato a Veigar su sombrero y lo cambio por el que ella había estado sosteniendo

"¡¿Qué crees qué est.....?!" - grito el yordle, desplomándose

Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro y Veigar podía verse así mismo enfrente, su traje morado se había cambiado por el azul que usaba antes

"¿Quién eres tu?" - le pregunto enfadado

"Veigar, maestro del mal" - le respondió el brujo morado

"¿Maestro el mal? ¡Yo soy el maestro del mal!" - le grito furioso

"Yo soy tu, antes de que perdieras tu recuerdos" - le dijo el mago morado

"Mientes.... como el resto...." - le dijo fríamente

"No miento... este sombrero estuvo contigo siempre... por eso conserva tus recuerdos....." - le explico el hechicero 

"Estoy mejor sin ellos.... seguramente me volví un blando...." - le critico el brujo

"Te equivocas, te ganaste el respeto de todos" - le explico el otro Veigar

"No necesito respeto.... solo miedo...." - dijo en voz baja

"No necesitas miedo.... solo a ella...." - le dijo el mago morado

"¿A ella? Dudo que pueda aportar algo a mi vida" - le replico el brujo

"Si eso crees.... demuéstramelo.... sino.... volverás a como estas ahora..." - le intento convencer 

"Mi venganza...." - le pregunto el villano

"Siempre vuelve.... como Malzahar.... él es el fantasma de tu antiguo yo...." - dijo ofreciéndole la mano

"Me voy a arrepentir de esto" - dijo estrechándole la mano

"Creo que no" - le respondió sonriendo

Veigar despertó en su cama, rodeado por Lulu, Rammus, Rumble y los Emisarios del Mal

"¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?" - pregunto el mago

"Vinimos cuando Vel'Koz nos comentó lo ocurrido" - le explico Viktor

"Pero tuvimos un retraso por culpa de la Liga de las Leyendas de Oro" - se rió Singed

"Veigar" - le llamo en voz baja Lulu, con algunas lagrimas - "¿Me recuerdas?"

"¿Como iba a olvidar a una mocosa como tu?" - respondió sonriendo mientras le quitaba las lagrimas


	301. ¿Por qué te odio?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 6 de la "Saga Corrupta"

Veigar estaba pasando unos días en cama, resultado de haber recibido un hechizo de Malzahar, que le hizo perder todos los recuerdos que paso con Lulu

"¡Veigar! ¿Qué estas haciendo?" - le pregunto la chica al verle agarrar el cetro

"Iba a vestirme, quiero estirar las piernas" - dijo el hechicero

"De eso nada, te toca descansar" - le contesto la bruja

"Creo que Vel'Koz y la Liga de Leyendas sufrieron más daños que yo" - le comento el mago

"Me da igual, vas a quedarte en cama hasta mañana" - le dijo la bruja

Lulu se fue de la habitación, dejando al hechicero con los brazos cruzados y frustrado, su experiencia le había tocado un poco

El hechicero cerro los ojos y fue entonces cuando noto una presencia en el cuarto

"Quítate de tu estado invisible" - dijo con la voz fría

"......" - nadie respondió a su comentario

"¿Quieres hacer esto por las malas?" - le pregunto el brujo

En cuestión de segundos apareció Teemo, colocándose un poco más cerca suya

"¿Vienes a matarme en mi momento más débil?" - le pregunto el hechicero sonriendo

"Yo no hago esas cosas" - le contesto el yordle

"¿Y por qué invades mi casa entonces?" - le pregunto el maestro del mal

"No creo que fueras a dejarme pasar" - le dijo Teemo

"Bueno, dado que has tenido una oportunidad dorada, te escuchare" - dijo burlándose de el

"Mientras estabas sin tus recuerdos dijiste que me odiabas.... se que eso aun sigue siendo así... pero... ¿por qué?" - le pregunto el yordle

La sonrisa de Veigar se desvaneció y en su lugar le dirigió una mirada de odio 

"Tu... te haces llamar a ti mismo héroe... salvador e ídolo de Bandle... eres un fraude...." - le dijo fríamente

"He ayudado a mucha gente y lo sabes" - le replico el explorador

"Hubo un tiempo en que yo también pensaba que tu eras un héroe, pero me equivoque" - le dijo el brujo

"¿Qué es lo que te hice?" - le pregunto el yordle explorador

"Yo era un mercader de Bandle, muy tranquilo ejercía mi trabajo, al menos hasta que unos soldados me apresaron sin motivo alguno....." - empezó a contarle el brujo

Veigar paro un momento para reincorporarse, luego se quito el sombrero, revelando sus cicatrices

"Imagina mi sorpresa cuando vi a Teemo, el yordle al que una vez admire, jugar con algunos yordles y ver como me llevaban sin mover ni un dedo" - le dijo con odio

"........"- Teemo se quedo en silencio

"Para colmo casi todos tus "amigos" hicieron lo mismo, cuantas veces vi a Maestro Yi o a Jarvan IV desde mi celda.... nunca me ayudaron... a pesar de mis suplicas...." - le siguió contando

"Nosotros no sabíamos...." - intento hablarle el tejón

"Creéis que lucháis por un bien común pero es lo que yo hago.... vosotros solo lucháis por lo que os interesa........." - dijo con odio el mago - "Tengo derecho a odiarte.... ahora vete de mi casa...."

Teemo soltó un leve suspiro y se fue andando hacia la puerta, luego la abrió y se marcho a medida que Veigar se volvía a colocar su sombrero


	302. La niña en llamas

Era una mañana de Domingo, Veigar se encontraba durmiendo por orden de Lulu y en contra de su voluntad, la bruja por el contrario estaba en el salón principal con Pixie

"Pixie" - dijo el hada a la chica

"Ella ya debe de estar al llegar" - le respondió la chica

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta, Lulu se levanto de su sitio y fue hacia la entrada, una vez allí abrió la puerta y vio a su amiga Annie

"Hola Annie, que bien que viniste" - le saludo la maga

"Gracias a ti por invitarme" - le respondió la niña

Lulu guió a la pequeña Annie hasta el salón principal, una vez allí se sentó en el sofá con ella y le puso un poco de té por delante

"La casa es muy bonita" - le dijo Annie mientras miraba alrededor

"En verdad estaba así cuando vine, supongo que cuando Veigar la obtuvo ya era así" - le explico la maga mientras agarraba una galleta

"¿Donde esta ese yordle? Poppy me contó lo que le paso" - le pregunto la chica

"Ahora esta descansando, desde que recupero sus recuerdos tiene varios dolores de cabeza" - le contó Lulu

Ambas pasaron un agradable rato mientras se contaban diversas cosas de la Liga y de la grieta

"Por cierto, ¿donde esta Tibbers? no le veo contigo" - le pregunto la bruja

"Le he dejado en el pasillo, no quiero que aparezca por accidente" - le explico Annie

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Veigar, este se esta levantando de la cama

"Me da igual lo que diga Lulu, ya me siento bien, puedo levantarme de esta maldita cama" - se dijo así mismo mientras se levantaba y avanzaba hacia el armario

El hechicero se cambio de ropas y se puso su traje normal, luego se coloco bien su sombrero y agarro su cetro, se miro al espejo por un momento

"Esto ya es otra cosa, no puedo aguantarme a estar todo el día en la cama sin hacer nada" - se dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta

Nada más salir vio al Poro, mirándole y dando saltitos

"Hey, chico, ¿qué te pasa?" - le pregunto el brujo

El Poro levanto una de sus patitas y señalo al final del pasillo, más en concreto a un pequeño osito de peluche que estaba tirado en el suelo

"¿Un oso de peluche? Seguramente sera de Lulu" - dijo el brujo mientras lo recogía

El mago empezó a andar hacia el baño, miro el peluche de arriba a abajo y al llegar lo coloco en una cubo lleno de agua

"Parece que esta sucio, lo dejare aquí para lavarlo más tarde, esta Lulu no debería dejar las cosas por ahí en medio" - dijo mientras se daba la vuelta

Antes de salir de la habitación, un enorme rugido le hizo sobresaltarse, cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con un gigantesco oso envuelto en llamas y con cara de pocos amigos

"No me (bababui)......" - dijo mientras le veía acercarse

El oso apretaba los dientes y preparaba sus garras para despedazarle de un solo zarpazo 

"No tendría que haberme levantado hoy de la cama"


	303. Tibbers

Veigar se encontraba frente a un enorme oso que emitía fuego, parecía que estaba furioso, obviamente echarle en un cubo de agua había sido una mala idea

"¿Como me meto en estos líos?" - se preguntaba el mago

"¡Graaaaaaahhh!" - grito el oso enfadado

"Apártate, sucio animal" - le dijo el brujo mientras le lanzaba su Ataque Maligno

"¡Graaaaahhh!" - al oso apenas le había afectado

"Parece que eso le ha enfadado más" - dijo cruzado de brazos mientras le observaba

"¡Graaaaaaaahhh!" - rugía el oso mientras se lanzaba contra Veigar

El brujo uso su Horizonte de Sucesos para frenar el avance del oso y retroceder hasta el pasillo, luego cerro la puerta del cuarto de baño

"Bien, ahora solo tengo que llevarlo fuera y....." - estaba planeando el hechicero

"¡Graaaaaaaahhh!" - el oso destruyo la puerta de un zarpazo

"Tendría que haber visto venir eso" - comento el brujo sin sorprenderse

Veigar comenzó a correr a través del pasillo, con el oso persiguiéndole, al menos hasta que el brujo se giro y entro en la sala de estar

"Veigar, te dije que no te levantaras de la cama" - le dijo Lulu nada más verlo

"Este no es el mejor momento..." - le contesto el hechicero

"Hola Veigar" - le saludo Annie

"¿Annie? ¿Qué haces aquí?" - le pregunto el mago

"He venido a visitar a Lulu" - le respondió la chica

"¿Por casualidad no habrás traído contigo un oso gigante en llamas?" - le pregunto el mago

"¿Te refieres a Tibbers? Si que lo he traído, ¿por qué lo preguntas?" - le dijo la niña

"Bueno..... un pequeño... incidente...." - intento contarle el yordle

En ese momento Tibbers irrumpió en la sala, enfadado y furioso

"¡Graaaaaaaahhh!" - grito el oso

"Tibbers, ¿qué estas haciendo en tu forma animal?" - le pregunto la niña

"Grrgrggrrrr" - el animal gruño mirando a Veigar

"Vuelve a tu forma de peluche" - le ordeno la pequeña maga

El gigantesco oso rugió mientras se envolvía en una ráfaga de fuego, volviendo a su estado natural de osito de peluche

"Odio a esa cosa" - comento el brujo calmándose

"No se como puedes decir eso, Tibbers es un osito muy adorable" - le dijo Annie mientras recogía el peluche del suelo

"Es adorable siempre y cuando no intenta matarme" - le dijo el brujo con enfado

"Habras hecho algo que le ha enfadado" - le dijo la niña

"Ya.... seguro...." - dijo mirando hacia otro lado

"Por cierto Veigar, no tendrías que haberte levantado de la cama" - le riño Lulu

"Lulu, estoy perfectamente, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?" - le pregunto el brujo

"Te ha perseguido un oso gigante envuelto en llamas" - le contesto la maga

El maestro del mal iba a contestarle con algo ingenioso, que destruyera su muy consistente teoría, luego recordó que tenia razón

"Sabes... mejor me vuelvo a la cama... total, mañana me espera volver a la liga...." - dijo mientras se marchaba por el pasillo

"Es un poco negativo, ¿no?" - le pregunto Annie

"Es solo que no esta pasando una mala racha" - le respondió Lulu

Veigar avanzo hacia su habitación y luego se hecho en la cama, su día a día era un desastre.... y eso le gustaba....


	304. Alístate en Bandle

Annie acababa de irse y Lulu se había quedado sola con Pixie, es cierto que también estaba nuestro brujo favorito (mentira, para eso esta Mickey Mouse) pero se encontraba en cama

"Pixie, solo tienes que ponerte este gorrito" - le decía la chica a su hada

"Pixie" - le contesto Pixie

"¿Como que no es un gorrito?" - le pregunto la bruja

En efecto lo que Lulu llamaba gorrito era en realidad un dedal de metal

"Pixie" - le dijo el hada

"¿Un dedal? Aun así te lo puedes poner como gorrito" - le discutió Lulu

"Pixie..." - se quejaba su compañera

"Claro que si, seguro que te queda muy bien" - le intentaba convencer la maga

"Pixie" - se negó en rotundo

El hada batió sus alas y se fue volando hacia el pasillo, seguramente a alejarse de la tozuda de Lulu y de su más que obvio dedal

"Hey, ¿qué ruido es este?" - pregunto Veigar entrando en el salón

"Veigar...." - le llamo con cierto enfado

"No quiero oír más quejas, he descansado y me recuperado del ataque de un oso de fuego, ahora estoy bien" - le dijo fríamente

"De acuerdo...." - le contesto la chica a regañadientes

En ese momento alguien llamo al timbre, provocando que el hechicero fuera a la entrada a ver quien era el visitante

"¿Quién osa interrumpir en mi morada?" - pregunto el hechicero

"Hola Veigar, maestro del mal" - le saludo Heimerdinger

Heimerdinger era uno de los yordles que competían en la Liga de las Leyendas, este era conocido por ser uno de los principales científicos del servidor

"¿Qué haces aquí?" - le pregunto el brujo

"He venido a ofrecerte una oportunidad de iluminar tu futuro" - le dijo el científico

"¿Iluminar qué?" - le pregunto el mago confundido

"Vengo a ofrecerte unirte a un selecto grupo de campeones para operaciones de uso militar" - le explicaba mientras le entregaba un folleto lleno gráficas

"¿Militar? No sabia que ahora reclutabas a soldados" - dijo el brujo mientras lo miraba por encima

"No son soldados, son personas interesadas en prevenir guerras" - le comento Heimerdinger

"Eso suena como alguien que quiere crear guerras" - le discutió Veigar

"Solo seria para algunas misiones especificas" - le intentaba convencer el yordle

"Creo que voy a declinar tu oferta" - le respondió el mago

"¿Podrías al menos pensártelo un poco?" - le pregunto el profesor

Mientras ambos hablaban Lulu se asomo al pasillo, ella les veía hablar sin darse cuenta de que Pixie también estaba revoloteando hacia el pasillo, ambas miraban la conversación de los yordles

"Te estoy diciendo que no voy a participar" - le repetía el brujo ya algo enfadado

"Pero al menos tomate unos días para....." - sus palabras cesaron de golpe

Heimerdinger se quedo sorprendido cuando vio a Pixie, a pesar de que la magia era algo completamente normal en Runaterra, apenas existían las hadas 

"¿Es esa una hada?" - le pregunto Heimerdinger conteniendo su emoción

"Si, esa es un hada y a su lado hay una yordle, ¿por qué lo preguntas?" - pregunto el mago

"Quiero que me des tu hada" - le pidió el científico


	305. Heimerstinky

Veigar se encontraba en la entrada de su casa, hablando con Heimerdinger, quien quería que se uniera a un grupo especial militar, al menos hasta que el científico vio a Pixie

"¿Podría llevarme a ese hada?" - pregunto el científico

"¿Hada? ¿Te refieres a Lulu?" - le pregunto extrañado el mago

"No, me refiero al hada que hay al lado suya" - le señalo Heimerdinger

"¿Estáis hablando de Pixie?" - pregunto Lulu

"Si, es un espécimen muy curioso que ha de ser investigado" - le explico el yordle

"No creo que sea tan raro, Heimerstinky" - le dijo la chica

"Es Heimerdinger, y por supuesto que es raro" - le replico Heimerdinger

"Entonces me libro de ese equipo tuyo, ¿no?" - le comento el hechicero

"No, te voy a dejar un folleto y una chapa" - le respondió Heimerdinger

"Guárdate la chapa" - le dijo el brujo con cierto enfado

"Pero Heimerstinky, no te puedes llevarte a Pixie" - le dijo la bruja

"Pero su investigación ha de ser inmediata, piensa en todos los logros que podría alcanzar la ciencia.... y es Heimerdinger...." - le explico el yordle

"De todos modos ¿qué planeas hacer con ella?" - le pregunto el Veigar

"Supongo que el método rudimentario de siempre" - le contesto el científico

"Bueno, supongo que si es solo...." - intento decir el mago

"Primero le ataremos a una pequeña camilla, luego procederemos a hacerle una autopsia mientras sigue con vida y luego le arrebataremos toda la magia que tiene junto con su sangre" - les explico Heimerdinger con tranquilidad

"¡No vas a hacer eso con Pixie!" - le grito Lulu al oír eso

"Pixie...." - chillaba el hada algo agitada

"¡Pero es por el bien de la ciencia!" - le grito Heimerdinger

"Heimerdinger, creo que deberías irte" - le dijo el mago con un tono de cansancio

"No me iré de aquí sin ese hada" - dijo el científico dado un paso hacia delante

Veigar estiro su brazo y coloco su cetro de modo que tapaba la entrada hacia su casa

"Me temo que es hora de que te vayas" - le advirtió el brujo - "Por las buenas o por las malas"

"¡Veigar! ¡Deberías estar de acuerdo conmigo!" - le insistió el mago

"Tu idea de analizar una especie es hacer una autopsia mientras esta con vida, eso no se lo desearía a nadie, sino haztela tu mismo" - le dijo antes de darle un portazo

El científico emitió un leve gruñido de enfado, luego saco una especie de teléfono de su bolsillo e hizo una llamada a su principal contacto

"¿Ziggs? ¿Eres tu? No he podido convencer a Veigar" - le explico el científico

"No pasa nada, hemos decidido incluirlo en una división futura" - le respondió Ziggs

"¿Una división futura?" - le pregunto el yordle con gafas

"Si, un tal Proyecto Omega" - le informaba Ziggs

"¿Proyecto Omega? ¿Por qué no me comentan nunca nada?" - se quejaba Heimerdinger

El yordle científico colgó la llamada mientras se rascaba la cabeza, aunque Veigar hubiera rechazado su propuesta el sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo


	306. Pequeño Hechicero

Hay muchos universos alrededor del nuestro, algunos con lugares inhóspitos, como el de hoy, que nos muestra un universo donde Veigar es algo distinto

Comenzamos en una mansión muy similar a la de Veigar, quien lleva un traje de color blanco con toques rojos, acercándose al salón principal

"¡Luli!" - gritaba el brujo

"¿Qué quieres Veigar?" - le pregunto la chica con un soplido

Lulu llevaba un traje de color negro, con toques de rojo pero se podía ver que incluso Pixie poseía un color morado más oscuro

"Venia a darte los buenos días, pero pareces irritada" - le dijo el mago

"Porque estoy harta de decirte.... ¡qué no me llames Luli!" - le grito la bruja

"Seguro que acabas acostumbrándote" - le comento Veigar

"Lo que tu digas" - le contesto mientras se sentaba en su sofá

"¿Qué tienes planeado hacer hoy?" - le pregunto el brujo

"Va a venir Tristana para traerme unos planos, después planeare mi próximo plan maestro" - le respondió la bruja oscura

"Vaya, pensé que podríamos pasar la mañana juntos" - le dijo el mago blanco

"No tengo tiempo para eso" - le dijo fríamente

El mago bajo su cabeza al oír eso, a el le gustaba pasar tiempo con Lulu, después de todo habían pasado por mucho desde que el empezó a vivir en su casa

"Bueno... entonces voy a ver como esta Fiora...." - le dijo el hechicero marchándose

"Pixie" - le dijo su hada

"No, no creo haberme pasado" - le respondió la bruja 

"Pixie...." - le decía el hada

"Soy una Bruja del Mal, no tengo tiempo para citas o cosas de esas" - le replico la maga

"¡Pixie!" - le grito el hada

"No voy a hacerte caso" - le respondió Lulu con cierto enfado

Mientras tanto, Veigar se encontraba en una de las mazmorras de la mansión, la habitación tenia una tabla donde poder dormir, un cubo de agua y una ventana con rejas

Apoyada en la tabla de madera se encontraba Fiora, con una especie de traje de color azul, un gorro de color azul y mangas de color negras y blancas

"Entonces, ¿cual es el problema?" - le pregunto la chica

"Parece que Lulu no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo" - le dijo el chico algo desilusionado

"Seguro que son cosas tuyas" - le dijo la muchacha

"¿Como estas tan seguro?" - le pregunto el brujo

"Pregúntale a los lectores, en la serie regular pasa casi lo mismo" - le explico Fiora

"¿Lectores? No entiendo" - le dijo Veigar

"Cosas de la cuarta pared" - le respondió sonriendo

"Bueno, supongo que son cosas tontas que pasan por mi mente" - le dijo Veigar con los ojos abiertos

El brujo se apoyo en la pared y vio su reflejo en un charco de agua

"Antes pensaba que no podía enamorarme con la cara que tengo.... pero luego pienso en Lulu y todas las cosas se desvanecen...." - dijo sonriendo

"Sigue con esa actitud, seguro que cae pronto" - le animo Fiora

El mago se fue de la habitación, mirando en todo momento el suelo, al menos hasta que levanto la cabeza y vio a Lulu delante suya

"Lu-lulu" - dijo sorprendido

"Quiero hablar contigo a solas" - le dijo fríamente


	307. La bruja del mal

Nos encontramos en un universo alternativo, donde el Veigar Blanco había sido llamado por la Lulu Oscura para hablar con el

"Bueno... ¿qué es lo que querías hablar?" - le pregunto el chico nervioso

"¿Qué es lo que estabas hablando con mi prisionera?" - le pregunto la bruja

"Sobre... ¿galletas?" - le respondió dudoso

Lulu puso una cara seria, obviamente se notaba que estaba mintiendo y descaradamente

"Dime de que estabais hablando" - le repitió con un tono amenazante

"¿Gazpacho?" - volvió a decirle dudoso

La bruja del mal se acerco más y más al hechicero de blanco, llegando a ponerse a pocos metros de distancia de el

"Veigar....." - le dijo fríamente - "Cuéntamelo...."

El mago junto sus manos y miro hacia la derecha, se podía notar que estaba muy nervioso

"Hay.... alguien de quien me he enamorado...." - le dijo con la voz temblorosa

"¿En serio?" - le pregunto sorprendida

"Si... aunque ya llevo tiempo detrás de ella....." - le comento el brujo

Veigar dirigió su mirada hacia la chica, esta tenia una cara de enfado en su rostro, parecía que estaba realmente molesta con el por lo que le había dicho

"¿De quién estas enamorado?" - le pregunto con enfado

"¿Co-como?" - le respondió nervioso

"¿Quién es esa chica?" - le pregunto algo irritada

"Bueno.... es una villana....." - le empezó a contar

"¿Es Ashe? ¿Leona? Dímelo, venga, date prisa" - le empezó a decir muy enfadada

"No es ninguna de ellas..... es más bien una bruja..." - le decía con la cara roja

"¿Es Janna? No te andes con rodeos" - le decía metiendole prisa

"N-no puedo... me matarías...." - le dijo el mago

"¡Dímelo ahora!" - le grito la bruja

"¿Po-por qué estas enfadada?" - le pregunto el brujo

"¡Porque quiero saber quien es esa persona!" - le grito furiosa

"Eres..... tu...." - le dijo el mago

Veigar cerro los ojos, esperando a que un ataque de magia impactara contra el o que saliera disparado contra el pasillo, extrañamente no ocurrió nada

El brujo abrió de nuevo sus ojos y se encontró con la bruja totalmente colorada, su cara estaba roja a más no poder y miraba al suelo para evitar un contacto visual

"Lulu... ¿estas bien?" - le pregunto el brujo

"..........." - la bruja no le respondió

"¿Estas molesta? ¿Enfadada? ¿Vas a matarme?" - le pregunto extrañado

"No....." - le contesto sin mirarle a los ojos

"Entonces... ¿no te importa?" - le pregunto Veigar

"No.... no me importa...." - le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos - "Después de todo.... puede que yo también sienta lo mismo...."

Los ojos del Veigar Blanco se abrieron a más no poder, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, Lulu, la bruja y maestra del mal le estaba correspondiendo

"Lo dices.... ¿en serio? ¿no es broma?" - le pregunto sorprendido

"No es ninguna broma....." - le respondió aun enrojecida

"Luli...." - le dijo con la voz temblorosa

"¡Te he dicho que no me llames así!" - le grito lanzandole un rayo de magia, este disparo a Veigar contra la pared del pasillo

Veigar, a pesar del golpe, se encontraba muy contento y feliz, en su desgastado rostro se encontraba una sonrisa conforme veía a una Lulu enrojecida ofrecerle la mano


	308. Naciones y conflictos

Era una mañana muy tranquila, Veigar se encontraba leyendo un libro, Lulu estaba regando las plantas del jardín y Rammus seguía preso en su mazmorra

Todo estaba normal y sin ninguna alteración cósmica.... al menos hasta que llamaron a la puerta y el brujo tuvo que ir a la entrada...

"Demonios, no puedo leer un libro sin que alguien venga" - dijo el brujo con cierto enfado

El hechicero abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver que su inesperada visita resulto ser Garen, el mismísimo poder de Demacia

"¿Te has perdido de camino a casa de Hansel y Gretel?" - pregunto el brujo al grandullón

"Muy gracioso Veigar, pero vengo aquí por motivos de la Liga" - le dijo con una gran sonrisa

"¿Es importante? Porque me gustaría dejarlo para otro día" - le dijo el mago

"Tiene que ver con una amenaza potencial" - le comento Garen

El maestro del mal dudo por un momento, podía o hacerle caso y salvarle el culo, cosa que le daría un favor a cambio o cerrarle la puerta en la cara y que reine el caos

"Anda entra, pero tienes que darte prisa" - le dijo el brujo

Veigar le llevo hasta la sala principal, sentándose en su sillón mientras que el poder de Demacia se acomodaba en el sofá

"Bueno, ¿de qué se trata?" - le pregunto el brujo

"¿Conoces a Aatrox?" - le pregunto el guerrero

"¿Aatrox? Es ese campeón oscuro o algo así, el del arma viviente, ¿verdad?" - le pregunto algo pensativo

"Si, ese mismo, parece ser que durante una lucha en la Grieta del Invocador su furia se vio incrementada a más no poder" - le empezó a contar

"Ya, bueno, que vaya al mismo medico que Renekton o Rengar" - le contesto el brujo

"El problema es que su ira fue tan grande que se marcho volando de la Grieta, luego empezó a atacar a varios ciudadanos de Demacia" - le siguió diciendo

"¿Eso te incluye a ti?" - le pregunto el brujo

"Si, lucho conmigo pero escapo cuando estaba a punto de derrotarle" - le explico

"¿Y qué tengo que ver y con todo esto?" - le pregunto el mago

"Hay quienes lo han visto por estas zonas" - le dijo Garen

El maestro del mal cruzo sus brazos y empezó a pensar, no era normal que un campeón que había estado atacando una ciudad estado cambiase de objetivo tan fácilmente

"Oye... dijiste que estaba atacando gente de Demacia... y luego lucho contigo.... ¿verdad?" - le pregunto mientras se levantaba

"Si, eso paso exactamente, ¿por qué lo preguntas?" - le pregunto extrañado Garen

El mago avanzo hacia su ventana, luego miro al cielo, entonces sonrió y se giro hacia el guerrero

"No estaba revoloteando la zona, te estaba tendiendo una trampa" - le dijo el villano

En ese momento Aatrox aterrizo en el jardín de Veigar, levantando una nube de polvo que empaño parte de la ventana, luego el oscuro empezó a andar hacia el yordle y el Demaciano

"Prepárate para la lucha Demaciano" - le dijo mientras reía

Veigar se sentó en el sofá mientras Garen salia al jardín, dispuesto a pelear contra el demonio


	309. Oscuro

Antiguamente, en Runaterra existía una civilización conocida como los Darkin, seres que vivían como entidades, sin embargo su raza se extinguio dejando solo cinco Darkins

De esos cinco surgió la Hoja Oscura, un guerrero alado que vivía única y exclusivamente para presenciar las guerras, su nombre era Aatrox

"¿Qué buscabas atacando Demacia?" - le pregunto Garen

"La guerra y el caos" - le dijo sonriente

"Pues si eres enemigo de Demacia, eres enemigo mio" -dijo Garen empuñando su espada

Ambos empezaron a luchar con sus espadas, siendo observados por Veigar, quien estaba sentado en su salón viendo a ambos campeones combatir

"Hey, ¿qué estas viendo?" - pregunto Rammus entrando en la habitación

"Garen esta luchando contra Aatrox" - le contesto el brujo

"¿Quién esta ganando?" - pregunto el armadurillo

"Parece que Aatrox le lleva la delantera" - le dijo el mago

"Una vez conocí a un Darkin, suelen ser bastante poderosos" - le comento Rammus

"Le esta dando una verdadera paliza a Garen" - le describió el brujo

Aatrox estaba atacando de forma agresiva a Garen, aprovechando su velocidad de ataque para destrozar la armadura del Demaciano

Garen por su lado podía defenderse y recuperarse pero su nivel de daño no era nada comparada a la del la Hoja Oscura

"Es hora de que te rindas" - le dijo el Oscuro

"Demacia no se rinde ante verdugos como tu" - le replico el guerrero

"Verdugos como yo son los dioses que idolatran tu pueblo" - dijo sonriente mientras lanzaba su Vuelo Oscuro contra su enemigo

Garen uso su Coraje para frenar parte del daño y contraatacar con su Golpe Decisivo, en cuanto Aatrox lo esquivo el Demaciano uso su Justicia Demaciana (vaya, que redundante)

El Oscuro se encontraba en el suelo, parecía que por fin se había acabado la amenaza del Darkin

"¿Lo ves yordle? La justicia siempre prevalece" - le decía Garen al brujo

"Creo que deberías mirar a tus pies" - le contesto Veigar

Aatrox se estaba levantando, gracias a su Pozo Sangriento, su espada por el contrario brillaba de un color rojo ceniza, efecto de la Masacre del Darkin

"¿Segunda ronda?" - le pregunto Aatrox a su oponente sonriendo

"Cuando quieras bestia" - le respondió Garen lanzándose hacia el

El demonio uso su Vuelo Oscuro combinado con su Masacre y su Sed de Sangre, esto dio lugar a que el Demaciano cayera en cuestión de segundos

"Eso se venia venir" - comento Rammus

Aatrox agarro fuertemente y empezó a avanzar hacia la ventana de Veigar, parecía que quería entrar en la sala principal donde estaban

"¿Queréis sentirlo vosotros también?" - les pregunto el oscuro

"¿Sentir el qué?" - pregunto Veigar mientras veía como avanzaba hasta estar delante de ellos

"La guerra, la furia y la matan...." - sus palabras fueron interrumpidos por un tortazo que Rammus le dio en la cara

"¿Te parece bonito dejar a ese tipo ahí? ¿En nuestro jardín?" - le pregunto el armadurillo

Aatrox se giro para ver a su oponente caído, este estaba herido y sin poder moverse

"La guerra llegara a vosotros, tomad mi palabra" - les dijo el oscuro

Aatrox dio un salto y emprendió su vuelo con el cuerpo de Garen a cuestas, en dirección a la liga


	310. Recuérdame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 4 de la "Saga del Retorno"

Era una tarde de Lunes, Lulu había tenido una batalla en la Grieta del Invocador y se encontraba entrando en la casa de Veigar

"Ya he vuelto Veigi" - le saludaba la chica

Nadie respondió a su saludo, por lo que la chica avanzo hacia el salón con Pixie, una vez allí se sentó en el sofá, estirándose

"¿Donde crees que estará Veigar?" - pregunto Lulu a su compañera

"Pixie" - le respondió

En ese momento Veigar entro en el salón principal, colocándose bien su sombrero y con el cetro en una de sus manos

"¿Ya estas aquí Lulu?" - pregunto el mago al verla sentada

"Si, acabo de llegar, te he saludado desde la puerta" - le comento la hechicera

"Estaba bañándome, no te oiría" - le dijo el brujo

"Podrías haberte esperado y así nos hubiéramos bañado juntos" - le comento Lulu con un sonrisa pervertida

"Tu y tus ideas pervertidas" - le decía el brujo con la cara un tanto roja

"Ahora tendré que bañarme sola" - dijo la chica mirándole de reojo

El maestro del mal no contesto, se limito a sentarse en su sillón y a abrir un libro, se notaba que estaba ocultándole a Lulu su rostro

"Estaré aquí en un rato" - le dijo la bruja antes de irse

"Tarda todo lo que quieras" - murmuro el hechicero

Veigar agarro uno de los libros que tenia apilados a su lado derecho, eran varios álbumes de fotos, de distintos momentos que había pasado con Lulu y otros campeones

La experiencia de perder todos sus recuerdos y experiencias le había marcado un poco, no solo por cambiar la vida de muchas personas sino por cambiar la suya propia

"En momentos como este es cuando despierto, ¿verdad?" - se decía el brujo con humor

Un calambrazo recorrió todo el cuerpo de Veigar, mostrandole una especie de visiones de un cementerio y de un ser demacrado al que no reconocía

"¡Aaarrrgghh!" - grito el brujo llevándose las manos a la cabeza

El dolor parecía haberse ido pero su pulsación estaba yendo a mil por hora

"¿Qué ha.... sido eso..?" - se preguntaba aturdido

"Hey, Veigar, ¿te encuentras bien?" - le pregunto una voz conocida

Veigar levanto la mirada y en la entrada se encontraba Rammus, mirándolo con cara de confusión, como si no supiera que le pasaba

"Si... solo he... visto algo...." - le respondió mientras recuperaba el aliento

"Deberías descansar un poco" - le aconsejo el armadurillo

"No... voy a recibir la visita de Singed..." - le replico el brujo

"Al menos tomate una pastilla o algo" - le dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la cocina

"¿A donde te crees que vas? ¡Vuelve a tu mazmorra!" - le grito el hechicero

"En cuanto coja un vaso de agua" - le contesto desde la cocina

El maestro del mal intento calmarse, volvió a respirar y agarro uno de sus álbumes de fotos, para su sorpresa había manchas de sangre sobre ellas

"Rammus.... ¿puedes venir un momento?" - le pregunto el mago

"Claro, ¿qué sucede?" - le pregunto el armadurillo

El yordle estaba dispuesto a darle el álbum cuando de repente vio que en una de las fotos había un texto escrito con sangre "Recuérdame"


	311. La entrevista

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 4 de la "Saga del Retorno"

Veigar se encontraba en la sala principal junto con Janna, la ninfa estaba vestida de reportera, dispuesta a hacerle una entrevista al brujo

Singed, por el contrario, se hallaba en la cocina con Lulu, matando el tiempo mientras tanto

"Bueno, Veigar, ¿es ese tu nombre real?" - le pregunto la chica

"Si, es mi verdadero nombre" - le respondió el brujo

"Hay muchos villanos que se cambian así mismos el nombre, ¿nunca has pensado en ello?" - le pregunto mientras tomaba un sorbo de te

"Los que se ponen un alias son aquellos que tienen que huir de algo, un verdadero villano acepta sus orígenes sean buenos o malos" - le explico el hechicero

"Casi he entrevistado a todos los miembros de los Emisarios del Mal, me gustaría saber, ¿qué opina acerca de que Viktor sea vuestro líder?" - le dijo Janna

"Nació para ese rol, es frió y calculador cuando debe serlo, también fue quien instalo el código que tenemos entre nosotros" - le contó el brujo

"He oído hablar de dicho código, ¿pero qué significa?" - le dijo algo confusa

"Existen dos tipos de villanos, los que unicamente quieren venganza y los que persiguen una meta mayor, nosotros pertenecemos a los segundos" - le contaba el mago

Veigar agarro su taza de te y dio un ligero sorbo para recuperar saliva

"Nosotros somos conscientes de que en el camino para conseguir esas metas hay que hacer cosas... poco éticas o legales..." - le dijo Veigar

"¿Se refiere a matar o robar?" - le pregunto algo nerviosa

"Matar puede ser una opción, nosotros solo matamos si es únicamente necesario, cierto profeta loco del vacío puede ser un buen ejemplo" - le dijo el brujo

"Pero durante la invasión de Viktor a Piltover hubo muchas bajas, ¿como responden a eso?" - le pregunto mientras anotaba en su cuaderno

"El Viktor que hizo eso fue un hombre cegado por la ira y la venganza, todos hemos sentido eso alguna vez" - le respondió fríamente

"Muchos te conocen como el Maestro del Mal, ¿ese titulo se lo merece algún otro Emisario?" - le pregunto el hada del viento

"No, todos ellos son villanos pero mantienen un resguardo por así decirlo" - le explico Veigar

"¿Un resguardo? No te entiendo" - le dijo Janna

"Ellos luchan por un mundo mejor, ideales, el equilibrio o incluso por venganza, mis aspiraciones por el contrario es dominarlo todo, sin segundas" - le explico el maestro del mal

"Entiendo, bueno, creo que ya no tengo ninguna pregunta más" - le dijo la chica con una sonrisa

"Bien, creo que necesito algo más fuerte que un té" - dijo levantándose y yendo hacia la cocina

"¿Ya habéis terminado?" - le pregunto Singed, aun sentado

"Si, supongo que es más o menos lo mismo que le pregunto al resto" - el comento el mago

"Entiendo, Lulu se ha ido a su cuarto, creo" - le dijo el químico

"¿Quieres quedarte un rato y charlar?" - le pregunto el brujo

"Si, claro, ahora voy" - le respondió Singed

A medida que el científico se levantaba, sus ojos de color verde toxico cambiaban a un extraño color azul, un color casi fantasmal


	312. Exterminados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 4 de la "Saga del Retorno"

Veigar se encontraba saliendo del baño, donde hasta hace poco había estado Lulu

"Le tengo dicho mil veces a Lulu que no deje el agua correr" - se quejaba el hechicero

El brujo avanzo por el pasillo, notando una especie de gas conforme avanzaba

"¿Qué es ese olor? Singed debe de haber dejado escapar algo de su gas" - se dijo así mismo el brujo

El mago llego hasta la sala principal, allí se encontró con Lulu y Janna en el suelo, ambas parecían estar desmayadas

"Singed... espero que no te hayas equivocado de gas...." - dijo mientras se tapaba la boca

Veigar fue hacia su inconsciente novia, luego comprobó que tanto ella como el hada del viento estaban únicamente durmiendo, luego salio al jardín

"Sera mejor que encuentre a Sin...." - Veigar se callo cuando vio a su amigo rodeado de un aura azul

"¿Me estabas buscando?" - le pregunto el químico

"¿Singed? ¿Qué te pasa?" - le pregunto el brujo preocupado

"Quiero probar un gas nuevo contigo...." - dijo mientras una especie de gas azul se esparcía por todo el jardín, dirigiéndose hacia el brujo

"¿Qué tipo de gas es ese?" - dijo Veigar extrañado

"Yo lo llamo... gas del miedo..." - dijo mientras reía frenéticamente

Cuando la niebla de gas rodeo al brujo, este empezó a ver extraños hombres ocultados por sombras, estos avanzaban hacia el hechicero

"Genial... absolutamente...." - antes de poder terminar de hablar un gancho paso por delante suya

El maestro del mal se giro para encontrarse a Thresh, Mordekaiser, Maokai, Kalista, Hecarim y Nocturne

"No me (bababui)....." - se quejo el hechicero malhumorado

Los espectros empezaron a avanzar corriendo hacia el maestro del mal, obviamente querían darle un único abrazo.... mentira....

Hecarim fue el primero de los fantasmas en avanzar, el brujo sin embargo pudo pararlo con su Horizonte de Sucesos

"Es más débil que el original.... claro.... fantasmas...." - dijo sonriente mientras le lanzaba su Ataque Maligno, haciéndolo desaparecer

Las replicas de Nocturne y Kalista fueron los siguientes en atacarle desde ambos lados, Veigar solo tuvo que esperar a que atacasen

"Esto va a ser divertido" - dijo mientras veía como Kalista preparaba su ataque

El espíritu disparo sus lanzas justo en el momento en que Veigar usaba su Destello, provocando que esta atravesara a Nocturne

"Tu no te libras" - comento Veigar mientras le destruía con un simple Ataque Maligno

Maokai lanzo varios de sus Pimpollos contra el hechicero, que al contrario que el árbol solo necesito un fragmento de Materia Oscura para deshacerse de el

"Pimpollos... ¿quién caería en eso?" - se preguntaba el mago mientras Mordekaiser se acercaba por detrás suya

Veigar se desvaneció en otro Destello mientras los Pimpollos explotaban a los pies del titan de hierro

"Solo queda...." - dijo antes de ser atrapado por Thresh - "Bonita arma de doble filo, Thresh" 

El brujo sonrió a medida que un meteorito de Materia Oscura caía justo donde se encontraba Thresh, finalmente solo quedaba Singed, aun temblando y con el aura azul 

"¿Quién eres tu?" - pregunto el brujo fríamente

"Deberías reconocer... a la voz de la muerte...." - dijo riéndose

Poco a poco el espíritu de Karthus fue saliendo del cuerpo de Singed, revelándose al brujo


	313. Réquiem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 4 de la "Saga del Retorno"

Veigar se encontraba cara a cara con Karthus, quien habia poseído a Singed y mandado a los dobles de otros campeones a luchar contra el

"Karthus...." - le mencionaba el brujo

"Veo que me recuerdas..... pude notarlo...." - le dijo el liche

"Has tardado poco" - le comento el yordle

"Fue hace escasos días cuando note que mi hechizo sobre ti se había roto" - le explico Karthus

"Y estas aquí para matarme ¿no?" - le pregunto el brujo

"A los mortales no os conciernen los asuntos de los muertos" - le dijo Karthus mientras se le acercaba

"Si crees que me voy a dejar vencer......" - dijo mientras agarraba su cetro

La Voz de las Muerte chasqueo los dedos, haciendo que el cetro del maestro del mal desapareciera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

"Años de experiencia, supongo" - comento el mago tras un soplido

"¿Qué te ronda por tu mente antes de morir?" - le pregunto Karthus

"No puedo creerme que vaya a morir por haber leído un diario" - le dijo malhumorado

"¡Ese diario no debía de leerlo nadie!" - le grito el espectro

"¿Y lo dejaste a la vista de todo el mundo?" - le pregunto Veigar

"Estaba oculto en mi cripta.... nadie podía encontrarla...." - le dijo fríamente

"Sorpresa, yo lo hice" - le dijo casi sin miedo

La actitud del hechicero dejo a Karthus algo extrañado, parecía que el yordle no tuviera miedo a su inminente muerte

"Tu alma no desprende miedo" - le dijo confundido

"Cuando nos encontramos en la criota temí que le hicieras algo a Lulu, ella es una buena chica y no merece ser una de tus almas" - empezó a contarle el brujo

Veigar se quito su sombrero, revelando al espectro sus numerosas cicatrices

"Yo, sin embargo, he vivido y sufrido bastante, no tengo miedo a la muerte" - le contesto sonriendo

"¿No temes a la Isla de las Sombras? ¿Al Rey Arruinado?" - pregunto el nigromante sorprendido

"Un espantapájaros me enseño hace tiempo a enfrentarme a mis miedos, y créeme el Rey Arruinado temblaría al verme" - dijo con tono burlón

"Tus sentimientos se contradicen con los míos" - especulo el liche

"¿A qué te refieres?" - le pregunto el brujo

"Muchas veces pienso en la vida, aquella que desperdicie buscando un poder que acabo cegandome.... ella emite vida...." - le confeso Karthus

"¿Vas a matarme porque te gusta una cabra antropomorfa?" - le pregunto algo molesto

Karthus agarro por el cuello al yordle y empezó a absorberle la vitalidad

"¡Repiteme lo que has dicho!" - le grito el liche furioso

"Cabr.... cof... cof..." - Veigar intentaba hablar sin éxito

"Vuelve a cuestionarme y todos los que conoces y aprecias morirán" - le amenazo el espectro

"¿Vas a matarme o a aburrirme?" - le pregunto Veigar

Karthus sonrió a medida que se iba acercando al hechicero

"No vas a olvidarme y tampoco a morir.... pero si mencionas lo que sabes a una sola persona.... ten por seguro que esa brujita morirá....." - dijo sonriendo mientras se desvanecía

Veigar ahora tenia un secreto inquebrantable, otra cicatriz más en su larga lista de errores, justo como decían Thresh y Karthus, los mortales no les conciernen los asuntos de los muertos


	314. Poro con bigote

Era el día del Poro, una festividad en la que todo el mundo da amor a los miles de Poros de la Cicatriz de Cristal o de toda Runaterra

En una ocasión como esta se encontraba nuestro brujo, viendo la televisión con su Poro, al cual llamaremos en esta ocasión..... Poro

"Solo estan echando esa estúpida cabalgata del Poro" - se quejaba el mago

Su mascota no reacciono, siguió acostado al filo del sofá, durmiendo tranquilamente

"Me gustaría encontrar algo que hacer...." - se dijo con aburrimiento - "No debería haber dicho eso..."

"¡Veigar!" - grito Lulu desde el pasillo

"Me lo imaginaba...." - se quejo el hechicero

Lulu entro en la sala junto con Pixie y con un Poro en las manos

"¿Qué llevas ahí?" - le pregunto el brujo

"Es un Poro" - le contesto la chica

"Creí que no te gustaban los Poros" - le comento el mago

"El único Poro que no me gusta es el tuyo" - le dijo con recelo

"Eso es discriminicación" - le dijo algo frió

"Lo que sea...." - dijo mirando hacia otro lado - "De todos modos apareció cerca del cruce"

El Poro era básicamente un Poro normal, únicamente se diferenciaba de uno normal por un extraño bigote que tenia en la cara

"¿Por qué ese Poro tiene bigote?" - se preguntaba el hechicero

"No lo se, tal vez lo encontró en el suelo" - dijo la bruja mientras lo soltaba en el suelo

El maestro del mal se acerco y agarro al extraño Poro, luego lo levanto y toco su bigote, el cual se desprendió de su nariz

"Parece que es un bigote de mentira, aunque no debe de molestarle" - le dijo el brujo

"¿Quién pondría un bigote a un Poro?" - se pregunto Lulu extrañado

"No tengo ni idea, aunque tampoco es que me importe mucho" - le respondió mientras se recostaba

"¿Vas a dejar a este Poro indefenso?" - le pregunto la hechicera

"Tu lo has encontrado, es tu responsabilidad" - le recordó el maestro del mal

La bruja sujeto de nuevo al animalito y se dirigió hacia el pasillo principal, debido a esto el Poro de Veigar se despertó y empezó a mirar al mago

"Ese bicho no es problema mio" - le dijo el mago al Poro

"....." - sigue mirándole con sus ojos penetrantes

"¡No es mi responsabilidad!" - grito al animal

"....." - no emitió ningún ruido ni se movió, solo se limito a mirarle

"¡Para de hacer eso! ¡Ya voy a por el maldito Poro!" - grito el brujo marchándose

Veigar salio de su casa, encontrándose en la entrada con Lulu

"¿Sabes ya de quien puede ser?" - le pregunto Veigar

"Aun estoy pensando a quien puede permanecer" - le contesto la bruja

"Es un Poro con un bigote, no puede ser tan difícil de descubrir" - le dijo el mago

"En verdad.... ¿no te recuerda a algo su bigote?" - le pregunto Lulu

"¿Su bigote? ¿A qué te refieres" - le pregunto el brujo

"Me refiero a que ya lo he visto antes en algún sitio" - le comento la chica

"Tal vez sea porrque ese es mi Porro" - dijo una voz fuerte

Los dos se giraron para ver a Braum, el escudo de Freljord


	315. El escudo de Freljord

Braum se encontraba frente a Veigar y Lulu, quienes tenían en sus manos un Poro con bigote al que Braum solía llamar Poro, para diferenciarlo de otros Poros, obviamente

"Entonces, ¿este es tu Poro?" - le pregunto Veigar

"Así es pequeño yorrdle, es el Porro que acompaña a Braum" - le respondió el fortachon

"¿Y por qué tiene este bigote falso?" - le pregunto el brujo

"Parra diferrenciarrlo de los demás Porros" - le contesto sonriente

"Podrías haberle puesto otra cosa" - comento Lulu

"¿Como qué?" - le pregunto el hombre de Freljord

"Un casco de caballero, una mascara de luchador, cuernos" - le decía la chica

"Disculpad pero estáis hablando de Poros, ¿podríais hablar en otro lado?" - les decía el brujo

En ese momento el Poro de Veigar apareció andando por el suelo, yendo hacia su amo

"¿Tu no estabas durmiendo?" - le pregunto el hechicero

"Vaya, Braum no sabia que tuvierras también un Porro" - le dijo Braum

"¿Podrías no decir "Porro"? Puede crear malentendidos" - le pidió el mago

"Es la forrma que tiene Braum de prronunciarr" - le respondió el grandullón - "De todos modos, ¿donde conseguiste a tu Poro?"

"Lo conseguí en Bandle, hace bastante tiempo, se encontraba perdido" - le contó el brujo

"Desde entonces solo ha dado problemas" - se quejo Lulu

"Tu has dado más problemas en un año que ese Poro en unos meses" - le dijo el brujo

"¿Como se llama tu Porro?" - le pregunto Braum

"Se llama Poro" - le contesto en seco

"Es un nombre muy orriginal" - le dijo el fortachon

"Es imposible hablar contigo, yo me voy dentro" - dijo Veigar antes de irse a su casa

El pequeño Poro de Veigar se fue corriendo, siguiendo al pequeño maestro del mal

"Entonces.... ¿como se ha perdido tu Poro?" - le pregunto la bruja

"Estaba dando un paseo con el Porro y entonces vio una bellota, perrsiguio la bellota y acabo cayéndose por un pequeño barranco" - le explico Braum

"Y acabo en el patio de Veigar, ¿no?" - le dijo la chica

"Si, aunque veo que le tienes manía al Porro de tu novio" - le dijo Braum

"No es manía.... es solo que no me cae bien...." - le dijo Lulu algo enfadada

"¿Porr qué? Es un lindo y adorrable Porro" - le dijo el fortachon confuso

"Veigar siempre esta acariciándole y consintiendole cosas, solo porque es un animalito pequeño y peludo que siempre saca la lengua" - le explico la brujita

"¿Tienes celos de un Porro?" - le pregunto extrañado

"¡No son celos! Es simplemente que me cae mal" - le recrimino la chica

"Bueno, no soy quien parra meterrme perro creo que deberrias tratarrlo mejor, al fin de al cabo es la mascota de tu hechicero" - le comento el hombre de Freljord

"Tal vez pueda tratarle mejor...." - dijo la chica a regañadientes

"Eso esta bien, yo me vuelvo con el Porro hacia la ciudad, a celebrrar el día del Porro" - le dijo Braum mientras se daba la vuelta

"En ese caso ya nos veremos Braum" - le despidió la chica antes de meterse en la casa

Nada más entrar se encontró al Poro, ella se inclino y lo acaricio a regañadientes


	316. Armadura y daño

Era Lunes y Fiora, duelista de la casa Laurent, le tocaba ir a la linea superior

Ya han pasado unas semanas desde que tuve aquella cita con Rammus.... dios cada vez que lo recuerdo me duele la cabeza.... no se porque huye teniendo esa oportunidad....

"Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?" - le pregunto Rammus desde la otra punta de la linea

Era mi oportunidad y mis inseguridades la echaron a perder, desde luego merezco que este enfadado conmigo pero es que no consigo aclararme las cosas

"Fiora, que ya estan aquí los súbditos" - le avisaba el armadurillo

Ahora mismo me gustaría tenerlo delante para abrazarlo y verle sonreír.... pero yo soy una mujer humana y el un armadillo, eso nunca funcionaria.....

"¡Fiora!" - le grito el armadurillo

"¿Qué? ¿Como? ¿Ra-Rammus?" - se quedo extrañada la muchacha al verlo

"Llevas un rato ahí parada sin hacer nada" - le dijo Rammus

"¿Qué haces en la linea superior?" - le pregunto ella aun desconcertada

"Estoy supliendo a Swain, ha tenido que irse por un asunto Noxiano" - le explico el armadurillo

"Entonces.... ¿me toca contra ti?" - le pregunto algo nerviosa

"Si, se podría decir que me toca contra ti" - le respondió con tranquilidad

Esto no puede estar pasándome.... no puede tener tan mala suerte.... no puedo destrozarlo.... más bien no quiero destrozarlo....

Mientras Fiora hacia de su mente un caos total, Rammus se dedicaba a jugar seguro y destruir a los súbditos, dejando la linea totalmente en calma

"Hace un bonita día, ¿verdad?" - le dijo Rammus desde su torre

"Si... supongo..." - le respondió la muchacha nerviosa

"¿Te pasa algo? Pareces preocupada por algo" - le comento el campeón 

"No es nada.... concéntrate en tu farmeo...." - le dijo mirando hacia otro lado

La partida prosiguió con Fiora atacando en todo momento y con Rammus a la defensiva, llegados a un punto Fiora estaba dominando la linea

Esto esta resultando más fácil de lo que pensé, Rammus parece incomodo pero no se porque...

"¡Sorpresa!" - grito alguien desde detrás suya

La muchacha se giro para ver a Rengar aparecer de la nada, usando su Emoción de la Caza y su machete para atacarle por la espalda

La espadachina se lió en una pelea contra el cazador, extrañamente Rammus no ayudo a su aliado en ningún momento, simplemente se quedo bajo la torre

"Lo siento chica... pero estoy sediento de sangre...." - le dijo Rengar mientras le clavaba su cuchillo en la espalda de un golpe

"¡Aaarhrhhgg!" - grito la chica mientras caía al suelo

Antes de caer inconsciente pudo ver como Rammus se acercaba hacia ella y se agachaba, luego extendió sus manos

Cuando Fiora despertó su equipo había ganado por rendición del equipo enemigo, por lo visto la linea inferior había conseguido un buen numero de asesinatos

"¿Paso algo antes de que reviviera?" - pregunto la chica confundida

"Si, paso algo" - le respondió una voz desde su espalda

La voz pertenecía a Luxanna Crownguard, la chica de Demacia que siempre andaba molestándola

"¿Qué es lo que paso?" - le pregunto fríamente

"Rammus te trajo hasta aquí, sorprendentemente sobrevivió" - le dijo la chica sonriendo

Fiora se quedo sorprendida por lo que la bruja le había dicho sobre Rammus


	317. El momento

Fiora se encontraba a las afueras de la Academia de Guerra, esperando a que apareciera Rammus, estaba cruzada de brazos y apoyada en uno de los muros

Varios campeones pasaron por delante suya pero el armadurillo no apareció, fue entonces cuando vio a Xerath, miembro de los Emisarios del Mal y por consecuente amigo de Veigar

"Disculpa" - le llamo la atención

"¿Si? Oh, Fiora Laurent" - le identifico el brujo ascendido

"¿Como sabes quien soy?" - le pregunto algo extrañada

"Soy uno de los magos más sabios de este estúpido instituto, obviamente conozco el nombre de todos los campeones e integrantes" - le dijo con cierto orgullo

"Entonces conocerás a Rammus, ¿verdad?" - le pregunto la muchacha

"Claro, de hecho le veo a menudo desde que es prisionero de Veigar" - le comento Xerath

"¿Le has visto por aquí esta tarde?" - le pregunto Fiora

"Me lo cruce hace unos minutos, creo que esta en la cordillera norte" - le dijo el mago

"Gracias por la información" - le dijo lo más fríamente posible

"Ya nos veremos" - se despidió el hechicero azul

Fiora fue andando hacia la cordillera norte, pensando en que podría estar haciendo Rammus y en todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora

Rammus me llevo hasta la base, con todo mi equipo persiguiéndole y aun así lo hizo, tampoco me ataco cuando Rengar acudió a la linea, ¿por qué hace todas esas cosas?

¿En verdad le gusto? Puedo admitir que estoy.... digamos... interesada en el... pero no sabia que el sentimiento era mutuo, no se que es lo que le pasa por la cabeza

La muchacha finalmente se encontró al armadillo, este se encontraba mirando el cielo nocturno mientras se dejaba caer en el césped, la chica se acerco un poco más

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" - le pregunto

Rammus se giro y esbozo una sonrisa al verla aparecer

"Estaba estirándome un rato, relajándome antes de volver con Veigar" - le respondió Rammus

"¿El también esta por aquí?" - pregunto la chica mirando a los alrededores

"Esta con Lulu, mientras tengo tiempo de ver el cielo" - le dijo el armadurillo

"¿El cielo? No te entiendo" - le dijo la espadachina

"Mira ahí arriba" - le dijo el armadillo señalando el cielo

Las vistas eran impresionantes, toda la oscuridad del cielo estaba acompañada de miles de pequeñas luces brillantes, estrellas y constelaciones

"Vaya... unas vistas.... muy hermosas...." - dijo Fiora casi sin palabras

"Nuestra vida es como las estrellas, da igual que parezcan iguales, todas tienen algo que las hacen únicas" - le comento Rammus

Fiora se quedo unos minutos pensando en lo que el decía, su vida era también distinta a la de los demás, ¿eso no le daba derecho a hacer lo que quisiera?"

La muchacha se acerco al armadurillo y cuando este se giro para mirarla esta le beso en los labios, con sus manos agarrando su cara (cara de carapapa)

"Yo.... lo siento...." - dijo tras romper el beso e irse corriendo

".............." - Rammus se quedo sorprendido

Primero se miro las manos, luego se toco su rostro (rostro de carapapa) y finalmente volvió a dejar sus extremidades en el suelo

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" - se preguntaba extrañado


	318. Yordle Noel

Era invierno, en una fecha cercana a la Navidad, Veigar se encontraba junto al Poro y Rammus en el sofá, cerca de la chimenea

"¿Ya es Navidad de nuevo? Dios, como detesto estas fechas" - refunfuñaba el brujo

"Yo siento como si hubiéramos tenido ya un especial de Navidad, ¿no?" - pregunto Rammus

"No te entiendo, ¿especial?" - le dijo el mago extrañado

"Nada, déjalo, cosas mías" - le respondió el armadillo

"Sabes, eres un tipo extraño" - le dijo el hechicero - "Por cierto, ¿como te fue ayer en esa partida tuya de la grieta?"

"Curiosa, me adentre en el Nexo enemigo y luego tuve que huir, imagínate ser perseguido por todo el equipo enemigo" - le contaba Rammus

"Esas cosas solo te ocurren a ti" - le puntuó el yordle

En ese momento Lulu entro en la sala, observando como sus dos compañeros estaban hablando

"¿Qué hacéis todavía despiertos?" - le pregunto la chica

"No tenemos sueño" - le respondió Rammus

"Ademas aun es temprano, el cielo ni siquiera ha oscurecido" - dijo mientras señalaba un radiante sol que se podía ver desde el centro de la habitación

"¿Y qué hacéis al lado de la chimenea si no es de noche?" - le pregunto con desconfianza

"Calentarnos.... es lo suyo del invierno.... hace frió...." - le respondió Rammus

"Os creeré por esta vez" - les dijo Lulu

"Ademas, ¿acostarnos para qué?" - le pregunto el brujo sin darle mucha importancia

"Para que venga el Yordle Noel" - le dijo Lulu

"¿Yordle Noel? ¿Quién demonios es el Yordle Noel?" - le pregunto el brujo

"¿No has oído hablar del Yordle Noel?" - le dijo Lulu extrañada

"Odio cuando contestan a una pregunta con otra pregunta" - añadió Rammus

"El Yordle Noel es un yordle que reparte regalos el día de Navidad a todos los yordles de Bandle, pero solo si te quedas dormido" - le explico la chica

"Eso es como el que tiene un pariente en las Islas de las Sombras, ni tiene pariente ni tiene nada" - dijo Veigar con bastante seguridad

"¡No miento! ¡Yordle Noel existe!" - le gritaba Lulu

"Ya, claro, entonces solo tengo que pedir algo para que me lo traiga, ¿no?" - le pregunto el brujo a modo de burla

"Si, luego te duermes y te lo trae" - le dijo la bruja

"Seguro, solo tengo que dormir y esperar a que un regalo me caiga del cielo" - dijo burlándose

En ese justo momento un ruido se oyó en el tejado y lo que parecía ser una persona cayo al jardín junto con algo parecido a un trineo

Los tres campeones salieron a ver que era lo que había pasado, al salir encontraron un trineo roto y lo que parecía un yordle vestido de Papa Noel

"¿Pediste un cadáver?" - le pregunto el brujo

"No, pedí que volvieran a fabricar bebidas de mana" - le contesto el yordle

"¡Veigar! ¡Es Yordle Noel! ¡Esta muerto!" - gritaba la maga con pena

"¿Quién dice que este muerto?" - le dijo el brujo

En ese momento una de las gárgolas de piedra de la casa se cayo justo encima de donde se encontraba el pobre accidentado

"Ok, ahora si creo que esta muerto" - dijo con seguridad


	319. Cuento de navidad

Los tres campeones seguían en el jardín, observando como un trineo y una gárgola ocultaban el cuerpo del presunto Yordle Noel

"Te dije que quitaras esa gárgola" - le dijo Veigar al armadurillo

"Y yo te dije que con mis extremidades no podía" - le contesto Rammus

"¡Ese no es mi problema!" - le grito el yordle

"¡Veigar este no es el momento!" - le grito Lulu - "¡Acabas de matar al Yordle Noel!"

"¿Quién ha hablado de matar? Esta inconsciente" - le dijo el brujo

"¿Seguro?" - le pregunto la chica

"Completamente, ahora entra mientras nosotros esperamos a que despierte" - le dijo el mago haciéndole señas de que se fuera

Lulu le hizo caso y se fue a dentro de la casa, cerrando la ventana

"Esta muerto, ¿verdad?" - le pregunto Rammus

"Completamente"

"¿Voy a por la pala?" - le volvió a preguntar

"Sep" - le contesto sin pensárselo

Rammus tardo unos minutos en regresar con una pala

"Esta bien, ¿le enterramos en el cementerio o en el bosque?" - le pregunto el armadurillo

"Lo suyo seria en el cementerio pero yo no pienso cargarlo" - le respondió el brujo

"¿Cargar a quien?" - pregunto el Yordle Noel mientras se levantaba

"Al yordle que se acaba de matar..... ¡(bababui)! ¡Esta vivo!" - grito Veigar de sorpresa

"¿Le golpeo con la pala?" - pregunto Rammus

"¡Ni se te ocurra!" - le grito el brujo

"¿Donde estoy? Esto no es Jonia" - dijo el pobre yordle aturdido

"Estas en mis dominios, saco de huesos" - le respondió el brujo

"¿Puedes ser más exacto?" - le pregunto amablemente

"Hey, ¿qué esta pasando? ¿ya se ha recuperado?" - pregunto Lulu saliendo al jardín

"Si, ya esta todo controlado" - le dijo el mago con una sonrisa

"¿Y qué hacéis con esa pala?" - pregunto extrañada

"Si, chico, ¿qué haces con esa pala?" - pregunto el Yordle Noel

"No estamos aquí para hablar de quien iba a enterrar a quien, quiero saber porque te has estrellado contra mi casa" - le dijo Veigar cambiando de tema

"Pues estaba yendo hacia Jonia para entregar regalos cuando me golpee con lo que parecía ser una lechuza desorientada" - le explico el visitante

"Menos mal que no fue por nuestra culpa" - menciono por lo bajo Rammus

"Y luego quede inconsciente por la caída de una gárgola" - prosiguió el hombre

"Entonces se va a ir ya, ¿no? quiero decir, tiene trabajo que hacer" - le dijo el hechicero

"Si, claro, después volveré a dejaros algo si veo que estáis dormidos" - le dijo Yordle Noel mientras se subía de nuevo a su trineo

"¿Podemos pedir algo en especial?" - pregunto Rammus

"Lo que sea menos un seguro dental" - dijo Yordle Noel con unas risas mientras su trineo empezaba a elevarse

Yordle Noel despego directo hacia la costa mientras nuestros pintorescos personajes lo veían marcharse

"Ves, te dije que existía" - le dijo Lulu sonriendo

"Claro que si, hoy a todo el mundo que pilota un trineo volador estando borracho se le hace una fiesta anual" - dijo Veigar burlándose - "Y ahora voy yo y me lo creo"

"¡Pero es cierto!" - grito la chica

Los tres fueron entrando a la casa para pasar el resto del día junto a la chimenea


	320. Batalla en la nieve

Otro días más en la liga, nuestro hechicero se encuentra en el Abismo de los Lamentos junto a Singed, Rammus, Rumble y Lissandra

En el lado enemigo se encuentra Ashe, liderando a Malphite, Ziggs, Lux y Aurelion Sol

"A primeras tenemos todas las de ganar" - dijo Rammus animado

"No nos confiemos" - dijo el brujo de morado

"¿Por qué? Son solo un majareta, una lagartija y personajes femeninos de relleno" - le dijo Rumble mientras retocaba su maquina

"Esto es el Abismo de los Lamentos, una guerra constante contra la supervivencia" - dijo Singed mientras se recolocaba las vendas

"Ni que esto fuera una guerra civil" - comento Rammus

"Seguro qué no es para tanto" - dijo Rumble con optimismo

Unos minutos más tarde el campo entero estaba cubierto de llamas, con los cuerpos de Rumble, Malphite, Singed y Ziggs en el suelo

"¿En qué momento ocurrió todo esto?" - pregunto el armadurillo

"Esos eran los minutos pre-eliminares" - dijo Veigar fríamente

"Pues no me quiero imaginar el resto de la par...." - antes de terminar la frase una flecha paso por delante de su nariz (en el caso de que tenga)

"¿Donde esta la bruja?" - les pregunto Ashe

Mientras la arquera les amenazaba, el temible Aurelion Sol aparecía detrás de ella, preparando su Voz Luminosa contra los héroes

Tanto Rammus como Veigar se miraron entre ellos, ambos sabían exactamente que decir

"Detrás tuya" - le respondieron ambos

Ashe se giro rápidamente para lanzar su Flecha de Cristal Encantada, la cual acabo golpeando y congelando a Aurelion

"Le has dado a Ao Shin en toda la boca" - le dijo Rammus sonriente 

"¿Ao Shin?" - se extraño el yordle

"Ya sabes, Aurelion" - le explico el armadillo

"Sigo sin entender lo de Ao Shin" - le comento Veigar

"Veras, fuera del meta Aurelio iba a....." - sus palabras se cortaron cuando varias flechas atravesaron al armadillo

"La verdad es que se venia venir" - dijo el brujo, ignorante de su compañero

"Nos vemos en un minuto...." - dijo Rammus antes de caer inconsciente

Para empeorar las cosas Lux apareció junto a Lissandra, usando su magia demaciana para lanzar un Enlace de Lux contra el maestro del mal

"Atrapado" - dijo la chica sonriente

"Con eso no contaba yo" - dijo el mago agarrando su cetro

"¿Donde esta Lissandra? ¡Sin engaños!" - grito la arquera amenazante

"Bajo tus pies" - le respondió el brujo

"¡He dicho sin engaños!" - le volvió a gritar Ashe

"Y yo te lo he dicho, bajo tus pies" - le dijo sonriendo

Tras escuchar un leve crujido, Ashe y Lux miraron debajo de sus pies, solo para encontrar el ataque definitivo de Lissandra activándose, segundos después cayeron frente a su Tumba Helada

"Muy buena, Lissandra" - le dijo el mago

"Ya sabes lo que dicen, vive deprisa y...." - sus palabras se cortaron cuando Malphite la rompió en pedazos de un puñetazo

"Me olvidaba de que aquí nadie muere"- dijo el brujo 

Malphite empezó su embestida contra el yordle, a punto estuvo de golpearlo con sus puños, cosa que no ocurrió gracias a la aparición de Singed, quien le protegió con su escudo

"Empieza la segunda ronda" - dijo el químico


	321. Bolas de nieve

Veigar se encontraba con Singed frente a Malphite, en medio de una batalla en el Abismo de los Lamentos de la liga

"Tiempo sin vernos, Malphite" - le dijo el brujo

"¿Os conocéis de algo? Amigos, supongo" - le comento el químico

"¡Voy a romper tu columna!" - le grito el monolito de piedra

"Supones mal" - añadió el hechicero

Malphite uso su Fuerza Imparable y sus Ataques Brutales contra los campeones, Singed pudo defenderse con su armadura y su escudo pero Veigar fue estampado contra la torre

"¿Por qué siempre me llevo todos los golpes?" - se pregunto algo dolorido

Segundos después Rumble llego a la linea, poniendo en marcha su lanzallamas

"Hombre, no vendría mal algo de ayuda" - le dijo Singed, aun estaba soportando los golpes de Malphite

"Si lo tienes más que controlado" - le dijo el yordle azulado

"Eso no es del todo...." - Singed se callo cuando escucho un ruido metálico, acababa de pisar una de las bombas de Ziggs - "(Bababui)....."

La bomba se activo, reventándole a Singed por la espalda y haciendo que cayera al suelo

"¡Ziggs uno! ¡Apestoso cero!" - gritaba de alegría Ziggs, saliendo de un arbusto

"Cada vez me cae peor ese tipo" - comento Rumble

"Bienvenido al club" - cito el maestro del mal

El bicho de las bombas y el gigante de piedra se encontraban frente a los yordles, en posición de ataque hasta que escucharon un rugido

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" - pregunto el yordle azulado

"Que no, la pregunta es quien" - le corrigió el brujo mientras veía llegar a Aurelion

El forjador de estrellas traía consigo su Nova Estelar, la cual estaba aumentada y potenciada por su Cometa de Leyenda

"Dime que eso no quita daño" - le dijo Rumble sin sorprenderse

"Lo más seguro es que nos mate" - le tranquilizo el brujo

Antes de que la Nova impactara, apareció Rammus en forma de Bola de Poder y choco contra el ataque del dragón, absorbiendo el daño con su resistencia mágica

"Rammus uno, Ao Shin cero" - dijo tras bloquear el impacto

"Ese chiste ya se ha hecho" - le advirtió Ziggs

"Siempre llego tarde" - se quejo el armadurillo

Ahora se encontraban en una pelea a tres bandos, con el equipo de Ashe teniendo ventaja en cuanto a tamaño y poder

"Vamos a caldear el ambiente" - dijo Rumble usando su lanzallamas en el campo para repelerlos

"¡El mejor amigo del fuego son las bombas!" - grito Ziggs mientras lanzaba sus bombas

Rumble y Veigar esquivaron los explosivos, los cuales impactaron en Rammus, quien pudo aguantar el daño y absorberlo

"¿Es cosa mía o siempre soy el que tiene que tanquearse?" - se pregunto el armadillo

Veigar agarro el cetro con intención de iniciar la batalla junto a sus compañeros, Aurelion también tenia pensado hacer lo mismo

Al menos hasta que un mensaje surgió de algún lugar desconocido

"Se avisa a todos los campeones que las peleas han sido suspendidas por problemas con el servidor principal del Instituto de Guerra"

Ambos equipos se miraron fijamente y luego se dieron la vuelta, una cosa era pelear por la liga y otra muy distinta era pegarse sin sentido, cosa que ninguno aprobaba


	322. Yo siempre gano

La batalla en el Abismo de los Lamentos había acabado en un empate, por culpa del servidor principal del Instituto de Guerra, y ahora mismo Veigar se encontraba regresando a su casa

"Hola Veigi, ¿como te ha ido la partida?" - pregunto Lulu al verlo entrar en la sala

"Mal, quedamos en un empate antes de terminar" - le dijo mientras tomaba asiento - "¡Y te he dicho que no me llames Veigi!" 

"Ya tendrías que haberte acostumbrado" - le dijo la chica mientras marchaba a la cocina

"¡Nunca!" - le grito el brujo cruzando sus brazos

Lulu salio de la cocina con un par de vasos de zumo y un cuenco con algunas galletas

"De todos modos, ¿quién iba ganando la partida?" - pregunto la chica mientras se sentaba

"Mi equipo obviamente, Singed y Lissandra estuvieron muy bien en las luchas de equipo" - le dijo el maestro del mal con confianza

"¿No estaba Rammus también contigo?" - le pregunto la bruja

"Se quedo allí en el instituto, estaba buscando a alguien" - le respondió el mago

"Tal vez esta buscando a Fiora" - le comento con una sonrisa

"Quien sabe, de todos modos he quedado con Rumble para unos planos" - le dijo mientras agarraba una galleta

"¿Planos? ¿Para otro de tus planes malvados?" - pregunto la chica

"Si, imagínate una bomba en forma de calabaza que esparza un gas del miedo cuando explote" - le dijo el brujo a la chica

"Eso me suena de algo, creo que ya se ha hecho" - le dijo la chica

"¿En serio? Pues bueno, ya se me ocurrirá otra cosa" - le respondió Veigar frustrado

"Te todos modos tus planes no siempre funcionan" - le comento Lulu

"¿Ya empezamos otra vez? Yo siempre gano, Lulu, siempre"- le dice el mago de forma fría

"¿Te vuelvo a repetir los ejemplos?" - le pregunto la chica

"Me dan igual tus ejemplos, yo Veigar, maestro del mal, siempre gano mis batallas, no necesito un recordatorio de algunos planes chapuceros" - le dijo Veigar indignado

"Vale, vale, no te pongas así Veigi" - le intento tranquilizar la chica

"¡Qué no me llames Veigi!" - le grito el brujo enfadado

"Venga, no te enfades" - le dijo Lulu mientras le agarraba del brazo y se apoyaba en el

El brujo hizo un esfuerzo por no sonrojarse, incluso inclino un poco su sombrero

"Lulu, esto es muy incomodo para mi" - le dijo el mago

"Me da igual, Veigi" - le dijo la chica sonriente

"¿Cuando vas a dejar de llamarme Veigi?" - le pregunto el villano

"Depende, ¿a qué día estamos hoy?" - le pregunto la chica

"No se, Martes tal vez" - le contesto el hechicero

"Pues..... nunca" - le respondió sonriendo

"Sabes que eso es muy humillante, ¿verdad?" - le comento el maestro del mal

"Me da igual, tu eres mi Veigi" - le contesto la chica

"Lo que tengo que soportar....." - dijo Veigar suspirando con cansancio

El maestro del mal no podía negar que a veces sus planes no salían como el esperaba, pero el siempre gana, siempre puede decir que gana aun cuando sus planes fracasan

Porque el gano para siempre el día en que conoció a Lulu


	323. Operación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 4 de la "Saga del Escuadrón Omega"

Veigar se encontraba en el salón de su casa, viendo el televisor mientras esperaba la visita de su amigo Rumble, un pobre esquizofrenico a su parecer

"Hey Veigi, Rumble ya ha llegado" - le dijo Lulu asomado desde el pasillo

"Bien, dile que pase" - le dijo el brujo

"Dile que pase, ¿qué?" - le pregunto la chica

"Dile que pase, por favor" - le repitió casi forzosamente

La chica salio de la habitación y Rumble entro, portando una pequeña carpeta con el

"No sabia que ahora llevaras carpeta" - le dijo Veigar extrañado

"No es mía, me la han dado con cosillas para ti" - le respondió mientras se sentaba

"¿Para mi? ¿Quién?" - pregunto extrañado

"¿Conoces a un yordle llamado Heimerdinger?" - le pregunto el yordle azul

Heimerdinger era un yordle (y científico) que operaba y trabajaba en Piltover creando armas y otras cosas raras, Veigar se lo había topado un par de veces, la más reciente hace dos semanas

"Si, le conozco, ¿qué es lo que pasa con el?" - pregunto algo molesto

"Entro en contacto conmigo hace unos días, esta reuniendo un equipo para operaciones especiales y me pidió que viniera a reclutarte" - le explico el yordle mecánico

"¿A reclutarme? ¿Para un equipo? Deja que me lo piense..... no" - le respondió directamente

"Venga tío, sera divertido, ademas solamente sera una misión" - le dijo Rumble

"No, no quiero" - le replico fríamente

"Sera muy guay, estarán todos tus amigos" - le intento convencer

"¿Amigos? Conociéndote estarían el imbécil de Ziggs y Teemo" - le comento el mago

"Eso es completamente.... cierto" - le dijo con sinceridad

"Tienes una mucha fe si crees que voy a aceptar" - le dijo con los brazos cruzados

En ese momento Lulu entro en la sala, llevaba un vaso de zumo en la mano y se sentó en uno de los extremos del sofá

"¿De qué estáis hablando?" - pregunto la chica sonriente

"Pretendo que Veigar se una a un equipo especial de yordles" - le explico Rumble

"¿Equipo especial?" - se extraño la bruja

"Si, Heimerdinger esta reuniendo un equipo especial para una misión, corta y muy breve, necesitamos un brujo y he pensado en Veigar" - le contaba el yordle azul

"¿Por qué no vais a por otros? ¿Qué pasa con Tristana o Poppy?" - le pregunto el brujo

"Poppy tenia planes y Tristana..... me cerro la puerta al verme....." - dijo mirando hacia otro lado

"Si necesitáis un brujo o hechicero yo puedo ir" - les dijo la maga

"¿Lo estas diciendo en serio?" - le pregunto el maestro del mal sorprendido

"Claro, seguro que no hay problema ninguno" - comento la muchacha

"Solo vamos a capturar un dragón" - dijo Rumble por lo bajo

"¡¿Vas a llevarla a luchar con un dragón?! ¡¿Tu estas tonto?!" - le grito Veigar con enfado

"Estará segura, van a ir Teemo y Ziggs" - intento convencerle

"¡Menos me fió!" - le grito el hechicero

"Entonces... ¿me acompañas?" - le pregunto Lulu sonriente

Veigar se giro y vio que Rumble también le estaba sonriendo, esperando a que respondiera 

"Esta bien.... iré con vosotros....." - se quejo el brujo cruzado de brazos

Así inicio la breve incursión de Veigar en el Escuadrón Omega


	324. Escuadrón Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 4 de la "Saga del Escuadrón Omega"

Veigar y Lulu habían aceptado formar parte de una especie de pelotón yordle, estos buscaban a un temible dragón y necesitaban la ayuda de los brujos

"Siento que estar aquí es una perdida de tiempo" - se quejaba el brujo 

"Para de quejarte, seguro que te lo pasas bien" - le dijo Lulu

"Ademas, ¿quién puede contar que ha ido a cazar a un dragón?" - pregunto Rumble en un intento de animarle

"Swain, Shyvanna, Vayne, Pantheon, Braum, Jarvan IV, Tristana, Xin Zhao..... ¿quieres más ejemplos?" - le pregunto el hechicero

"Con uno solo bastaba" - le contesto mientras abría la puerta del edificio

Rumble y los magos entraron en una torre de color blanca con rayas horizontales de color verde, avanzaron por pasillo hasta que se encontraron con la sala principal

"Este sitio necesita una mano de pintura" - dijo Ziggs desde el otro extremo

El se encontraba sentado en una silla blanca, junto con un yordle vestido de militar y con una extraña armadura verde

"¿No podríais haber traído a Corki?" - pregunto el brujo

"El cito textualmente que te mataría y explotaría por toda la linea inferior" - le comento Rumble

"Oh, si, es cierto, robe su nave ovni" - recordó cruzado de brazos

"¿Qué hiciste qué?" - le pregunto el yordle azulado confundido

"Nada, nada, cosas mías" - le contesto mientras veía la estatua

"Esa estatua es muy rara" - dijo Lulu al verla

"Si, realmente parece una persona" - decia el brujo

"Claro que parece una persona, ese es Teemo" - le dijo Rumble

"¿Teemo? ¿Eres tu? ¿Tejón?" - pregunto Veigar sorprendido

Teemo se movió y le señalo con su dedo acusador, luego levanto el puño con enfado, parecía como si le estuviese hablando

"Oh, espera, se le ha vuelto a escacharrar el micro" - dijo el mecanico mientras se acercaba y tocaba algunas partes del casco

"¿Me has entendido bien Veigar?" - le pregunto Teemo

"No me he enterado de una castaña" - le respondió el maestro del mal

"¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba sin hablar?" - pregunto el yordle de verde

"No lo se, ¿unas dos horas? ¿quizás?" - le dijo Ziggs sonriente

"Te odio mucho" - le respondió Teemo

"¿Eres consciente de que tres de los presentes han intentado matarte?" - le dijo Rumble, reaccionando a sus palabras

"Si, por eso llevo una armadura, no me fió de vosotros" - le dijo fríamente

"Oh, vaya, Teemo el amigo de los niños no se fía de nosotros, eso es que estamos haciendo bien nuestro trabajo" - dijo Veigar sonriente

"Veigar, deja de meterte con el" - le decía Lulu tirando de su manga

"Claro..... que no" - contesto el yordle morado

En ese momento entro Heimerdinger en la sala, con unos planos y una pizarra, que coloco cerca de la puerta que daba a su laboratorio

"Me alegra ver que habéis aceptado todos" - dijo el científico mientras juntaba sus manos

"Lo que tu digas, date prisa, quiero terminar cuanto antes" - se quejaba el hechicero

Heimerdinger ignoro las palabras de Veigar y abrió una carpeta, saco una fotografía y la coloco en la pizarra, la imagen pertenecía a un dragón de color blanco

"Muy bien, Escuadrón Omega, este es vuestro oponente" - dijo con una risita


	325. Dragones y Mazmorras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 4 de la "Saga del Escuadrón Omega"

Veigar y el resto del Escuadrón Omega estaban avanzando por una especie de mazmorra, con el hechicero delante sosteniendo una antorcha

"¿Por qué vas tu primero? El líder soy yo" - le pregunto Teemo

"Lo sometimos a votación.... y nadie te quería..." - le contesto el brujo

"Pero estoy más experimentado" - intento convencerlo el tejón

"Pero todos te odiamos" - le dijo el mago oscuro

"¿Por qué tenemos que cruzar por estas mazmorras?" - pregunto Lulu a Rumble

"Heimer gasto todo el presupuesto es un dispensador de agua" - contesto sonriendo Ziggs

"Ziggs, deja de inventarte cosas" - le reprimió Teemo

"Esta diciendo la verdad" - le contesto el yordle azul

"¿Por qué aceptaría yo esta misión?" - se preguntaba el yordle

"Seguramente ese loco te dijo que podías ser el líder" - dijo Veigar continuando la marcha

"Hey Veigar, ahí esta la salida" - señalo Lulu desde detrás del brujo

El grupo de yordles salio de la mazmorra, topándose con eun frondoso bosque

"¿Y por qué queréis cazar a ese dragón?" - pregunto Veigar

"Hace algunos días apareció cerca de las fronteras de Zaun" - empezó a explicarle Teemo

"¿Y por qué no contactaron con un matadragones?" - pregunto el hechicero

"Porque ellos están ocupados con dragones vivos" - le explico Ziggs riéndose

"¿Dragones vivos?" - dijo el mago confuso

"El dragón fue asesinado hace dos días por Shyvana, a las pocas horas regreso a la vida" - le contó Rumble cruzado de brazos

"¿Regreso a la vida? ¿Como puede un dragón regresar a la vida?" - pregunto extrañado

"Ese es el misterio que hay que resolver" - dijo el explorador

"Chicos ¿por donde es?" - pregunto Lulu parándose de repente

Delante de ellos había un cartel y dos caminos, uno parecía estar quemado y el otro a primera vista se encontraba intacto

"Se ha ido por el camino de la derecha, esta totalmente calcinado" - dijo Teemo señalándolo 

Veigar sin embargo dio unos pasos hacia el camino de la izquierda y empezó a observarlo

"Yo creo que te equivocas" - dijo el maestro del mal

"¿Por qué dices eso?" - le pregunto Teemo con cierto cansancio

"Las ramas superiores están por los suelos, como si hubieran chocado con algo, ademas hay pisadas muy hundidas en el suelo, de algo pesado" - les explico el brujo

"Este camino esta quemado" - dijo el explorador directamente

"Si pero solo hasta mitad del camino, como si hubieran lanzado el fuego del dragón por encima" - le decía el mago observando el suelo

"¡Veigar! ¡Eso es una tontería!" - le grito Teemo

"¿En serio? Entonces id por ahí, yo voy por el otro sitio" - le dijo Veigar

"Veigar, no te alejes" - le decía Lulu

"Si nos separamos sera peor" - dijo Rumble

"No pasa nada, total, siempre tengo razón" - dijo el brujo mientras se marchaba

El resto del grupo siguió andando hasta que se topo con un camino sin salida

"¿Algo qué decir Teemo?" - le pregunto Rumble

"No...." - murmuro el tejón

"¿Seguro? ¿Nada relacionado con Veigar?" - le decía Ziggs

"¡No!" - les grito el yordle

En ese momento un rugido se escucho detrás de ellos, los yordles se dieron la vuelta y se toparon con un fantasmagórico dragón azulado, dispuesto a atacarles


	326. Señor de Dragones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 4 de la "Saga del Escuadrón Omega"

Los yordles se encontraban sorprendidos por la aparición del gigantesco dragón azulado

"Vayamos por el camino de la derecha, es el correcto, decías" - dijo Rumble, echándole en cara a Teemo su decisión

"Veníamos buscando al dragón y lo hemos encontrado" - respondió Teemo

"Es cierto, tarde o temprano lo íbamos a encontrar" - comento Lulu

El dragón rugió de nuevo, esta vez cargando lo que parecía ser una ráfaga de fuego azul, la cual apuntaba a los yordles

"Preparaos, va a atacarnos" - dijo Teemo sacando su cerbatana

Rumble empezó a calentar su lanzallamas, Ziggs saco un par de bombas y Lulu agarro fuertemente su cetro, sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, el dragón detuvo su ataque

"¿Se ha tranquilizado?" - se extraño el yordle azul

"Si, porque yo se lo he ordenado" - dijo una voz metálica y pesada

Desde detrás del dragón salio un corpulento caballero con armadura, poseía capa y un gigantesco mazo, era el maestro del dolor al que llaman Mordekaiser

"¿Mordekaiser?" - le llamaba Ziggs extrañado

"¿Qué hacéis en mis dominios?" - les pregunto el campeón de hierro

"Hemos venido pacíficamente....." - intentaba explicarle Rumble

"¡Entrégate y destruye a ese dragón!" - le grito Teemo señalando con su dedo acusador

"¿Perdón? ¡¿Osas hablar a Mordekaiser de esa manera?!" - grito el hombre enfadado

"Mordekaiser, no le hagas caso, se le han subido las setas" - dijo Rumble mientras desactivaba el micrófono del casco

Teemo empezó a hacer varias señas al ver que no le estaban escuchando, o más bien que no podían oír nada de lo que decía

"¡¿Como osáis amenazarme?! ¡Y más un sucio yordle como es ese!" - grito con furia señalando a Teemo, quien intentaba quitarse el casco

"Esta rata no nos representa" - le decía Ziggs sonriente

Mordekaiser vio que entre ellos se encontraba Lulu e inmediatamente le vinculo con Veigar

"Tu, Lulu, quítate de en medio, tengo que aplastar los cráneos de estos impertinentes" - le dijo el mago del metal

"¿No hay otro modo de solucionar las cosas?" - pregunto la chica mientras se apartaba

"¡Dragón!" - le llamo el caballero - "¡Quémalos vi...."

El amo del metal se calló cuando noto que alguien le había dado una palmada en la espalda, el brujo metálico se giro para ver a Veigar

" Morde, así que el dragón es tuyo" - dijo el brujo como saludo

Mordekaiser se giro y empezó a hablar con el maestro del mal, el resto no podían enterarse de lo que le estaba contando, pero segundos después el dragón desapareció

"Este dragón tenia que ir a las Islas de las Sombras, no sabia que le estabais cazando" -dijo el amo del metal

"Si, que pequeño es Valoran, ¿verdad?" - le dijo el yordle oscuro

"Deberíais corregirle la boca a ese tejón, casi acaba sus vidas" - dijo Mordekaiser antes de irse

"Cinco minutos y casi morís quemados, ¿alguien me lo explica?" - pregunto Veigar

Inmediatamente todos señalaron a Teemo, que acababa de activar su micrófono

"¿Ves como yo tenia razón?" - le dijo el brujo

"Si, tendríamos que haber ido por el otro camino" - dijo a regañadientes

"¿Camino? Me refería a que todos te odian" - le contesto dándole una palmadita en el hombro


	327. En la tiniebla

Era de noche, Lulu y Veigar acababan de volver de una misión con el Escuadrón Omega y ahora la pequeña bruja se estaba preparando para dormir

"Tienes que dormir Pixie, sino no rendirás en la grieta" - le decía la chica

"Pixie" - le replico el hada

"No me repliques, duérmete y punto" - le reñía Lulu

La maga se quito su sombrero y se dispuso a dormir, sin saber que alguien le estaba observando desde el jardín de la casa

"No pude llevármelo... pero el miedo seguro que hacia bien en ella...." - decía Fiddlesticks mientras varios cuervos rodeaban la casa

Los cuervos se paraban en la ventana de Lulu, picoteándola y haciendo que esta se levantara al oír el ruido de los picoteos

"¿Qué es ese ruido?" - se pregunto mientras se levantaba

En la ventana no había nada, la pequeña yordle avanzo por la habitación hasta la puerta para ver si ese ruido lo había hecho su novio, en el momento en que abrió vio algo en el suelo

"¿Qué es esta cosa ro....." - Lulu se callo al ver el cuerpo aplastado de Pixie - "Pi.... ¿Pixie?"

Lulu se arrodillo y recogió con sus manos el cuerpo destrozado de su acompañante, sus lagrimas estaban saliendo a más no poder y todo su cuerpo temblaba

"¡Pixie! Snif.... snif.... ¡¿Quién te ha hecho esto?!" - pregunto la chica

"Lulu......" - decía una baga voz al fondo del pasillo

"¿Quién? ¡¿Quién esta ahí?!" - grito Lulu mientras sostenía a Pixie

"Lulu...." - volvió a decir la voz

La chica se quedo quieta mientras pensaba en quien podía ser, al instante se dio cuenta de que la voz pertenecía a Rammus

"¿Rammus?" - se quedo extrañada

La figura del armadurillo dio unos pasos y luego se desplomo, se podía ver que tenia quemaduras en la mayor parte de su piel

"¿Quién esta haciendo esto?" - se pregunto la chica entre lagrimas

"Lulu... es tu turno...." - decía una voz fría desde detrás de Rammus

Lulu levanto la mirada y vio a Veigar, camuflado entre las sombras y tinieblas del pasillo

"¿Veigi? ¿Has hecho tu esto?" - le pregunto mientras lloraba

"Es tu turno....." - repitió el maestro del mal mientras se acercaba

La maga agarro su bastón y disparo un rayo de magia, el cual apenas afecto al hechicero

"No puedes derrotarme....." - dijo con su voz fría conforme avanzaba

Lulu se dio la vuelta y cerro la puerta de la habitación, retrocediendo con miedo

"No puedes esconderte..... Lulu......" - volvió a decir Veigar, esta vez desde detrás de Lulu

"¿Veigi?" - le llamo la chica con miedo y con lagrimas

Veigar tenia su cara al descubierto, con todas sus cicatrices y su ojo de color rojo

"Te he dicho....." - le decía el brujo mientras avanzaba - "Que no me llames así....."

El maestro del mal levanto su garra de acero y atravesó el pecho de la yordle, agarrando su corazón palpitante mientras sonreía

Fue en ese momento en que despertó la chica, agitada y con miedo

"Solo fue un sueño..... solo un sueño.... solo un...." - Lulu intentaba tranquilizarse, al menos hasta que vio a Veigar en la oscuridad, al fondo de la habitación


	328. Visión en rojo

Lulu se acababa de despertar tras tener una horrible pesadilla en la que su novio mataba y asesinaba tanto a Rammus como a ella misma y Pixie, al abrir los ojos Veigar estaba delante suya

"Ve-veigar....." - le llamo la chica al verlo al fondo

"¿Pasa algo?" - le pregunto el hechicero mientras se acercaba

La pequeña maga estaba temblando de miedo al ver como poco a poco iba acercándose a ella

"¿Qué haces aquí?" - le pregunto la chica

"Escuche ruidos....." - le respondió fríamente

"¿Do-donde esta Rammus?" - le pregunto la bruja

"En su celda... donde debería estar...." - dijo fríamente mientras se acercaba

"Po-por favor detente....." - le dijo la chica asustada

"¿Por qué? Esta es mi habitación....." - le contesto el mago

El maestro del mal ya se encontraba enfrente suya, apretó fuertemente uno de sus puños y con la otra mano fue acercando su garra hacia la chica

"¿Has tenido una pesadilla?" - le pregunto mientras le rozaba las mejillas

Lulu aun se encontraba temblando mientras veía sus ojos brillar con un color amarillo, solo era un sueño, en realidad no había pasado ¿verdad?

"¿Do-donde esta Pixie?" - pregunto la bruja

"Por lo visto aun duerme a tu lado" - le respondió señalándola

La pequeña hada empezó a respirar con dificultas, luego procedió a agarrar la bata del brujo mientras lloraba, apoyando su cara en el

"Lulu, tranquila, cuéntame que has soñado" - le dijo el mago intentando tranquilizarlo

"¡Tu habías matado a Pixie! Snif, snif ¡Y Rammus!" - gritaba la chica mientras lloraba

"Lulu, yo nunca le haría eso a Pixie" - le dijo el hechicero intentando tranquilizarla

"¿Y a Rammus?" - le pregunto extrañada

El maestro del mal se quedo callado por un segundo, Rammus era su compañero y confidente, ¿por qué estaba dudando entonces? tal vez era porque a el no le gusta hacer promesas

"Tampoco lo haría, lo prometo" - le dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre su cabeza

"También... me matabas...." - le dijo la chica aun temblando

"............." - el brujo se limito a quedarse callado

"¿Veigar?" - le llamo la chica extrañada

"Ahora vuelvo, tengo que hacer una cosa" - le dijo conforme abandonaba la habitación

El hechicero de fue del cuarto, dejando sola a Lulu durante varios minutos, luego regreso con su cetro en la mano, dejándolo apoyado en la pared

"Lulu.... mírame...." - le dijo mientras se quitaba el sombrero

Lulu volvió a ver su rostro desfigurado, con cicatrices, con una de las cuencas vacías y con lo que parecía ser parte de su mandíbula expuesta

"¿Qué es lo que ves?" - le pregunto el yordle oscuro

La maga le miro a los ojos y vio dolor, angustia, agonía, todo lo que había visto siempre en el brujo cada vez que se quitaba el sombrero, sintió de todo menos miedo

"Veigi....." - la chica le abrazo, sumergiendo su cara en su pecho

"Solo fue un mal sueño.... vuelve a la cama...." - le dijo el mago

El maestro del mal sonrió conforme miraba hacia la ventana de la habitación, los rayos del sol salían y en el jardín se podía ver un montón de paja y ramas en llamas


	329. Malla de espinas

Malla de Espinas, un objeto de combate perteneciente a la Grieta del Invocador, tiene una habilidad especial que permite devolver el daño que le hacen

En el caso de Fiora ella hace daño a quienes la animan, en este caso a Rammus. La espadachina se encontraba en el Instituto de Guerra, en la cafetería

"Dios, necesitaba una taza de te, llevo días sin dormir" - se decía así misma

"¿Falta de sueño? ¿Y eso por qué?" - le pregunto alguien

"Supongo que sera por mi ultimo encuentro con....." - Fiora dejo de hablar en seguida

A su lado se acababa de sentar Lux Crownguard, la brujita de la luz que tan mal le caía

"¿No te dije que no quería verte cerca?" - le pregunto la muchacha con cierto enfado

"Pero también hiciste caso de mi consejo, ¿no?" - le respondió Lux

"No quiero tener nada que ver contigo" - le dijo mientras se terminaba su te

"¿Entonces no quieres hablar sobre Rammus?" - le pregunto con curiosidad

"Yo no estaba pensando en Rammus" - intento defenderse Fiora

"Pero aun así sigues enamorada de el" - le debatió la bruja de la luz

"N-no he dicho que me guste" - le dijo Fiora algo sonrojada

"¿Seguro? Porque una amiga me ha comentado algo sobre cierta cita que tuviste con el" - le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

"¡¿Qui-quién te lo ha dicho?!" - le pregunto la espadachina enfadada

"No puedo decirlo, se lo prometí" - le contesto Lux

Fiora intentaba calmarse, no quería hablar con la bruja pero algo en ella le hacia sentir que podía hablar con ella, a pesar de ser una Crownguard

"Nos fue bien..... al comienzo....." - le dijo mirando hacia otro lado

"¿Qué fue lo que salio mal?" - le pregunto la hechicera

"Al final nos quedamos solos en la recepción del Instituto.... estaba nerviosa.... no quería quedarme a solas con el...." - le dijo con la voz temblorosa

"Tus pensamientos te jugaron una mala pasada" - dedujo Lux

"El es un armadurillo, yo le saco como dos cabezas, ¿como puedo sentir tanto por el?" - pregunto con la voz algo deprimida

"Te fijas demasiado en como te verán, ademas, muchos saben que te gusta" - le comento Lux

En ese momento los ojos de Fiora se abrieron y un leve enrojecimiento surgió en su rostro, esperaba que no mencionara también lo del beso

"¿Qui-quién sabe sobre ello?" - le pregunto intentando mantenerse normal

"Bastantes, se te nota mucho cuando os ven juntos" - le dijo la chica rubia

"Mi reputación esta acabada...." - dijo con las manos temblando

"¿Por qué? Que yo sepa la opinión que tienen de ti no ha cambiado" - le dijo Lux 

"¿En serio?" - se extraño Fiora

"Si, de echo la mayoría se ha alegrado" - le confeso sonriendo

"¿Por qué se van a alegrar?" - le pregunto Fiora con curiosidad

"Haces feliz a Rammus y el es amigo de casi todo el mundo, estan alegres por el" - le respondió mientras se levantaba

"Gracias por la información" - le dijo Fiora manteniéndose fría

A medida que Lux se iba, Fiora se sorprendió al ver que Jax, su principal rival en la liga, se estaba acercando a ella


	330. Capa de Fuego

Capa de Fuego Solar, un objeto de combate perteneciente a la Grieta del Invocador, tiene la habilidad de proyectar un área de fuego que daña al enemigo

En el caso de Fiora ella parecía que por sus decisiones se hacia daño así misma

"¿Qué quieres ahora Jax?" - le pregunto la muchacha con cierto desprecio

"He oído que estas pasando un mal rato con lo de Rammus" - le dijo mientras tomaba asiento

"¿Como es qué hasta tu te has enterado? ¿Ha salido en el periodico o algo?" - le pregunto enrojecida

"Más bien fue una bruja rubia, demaciana, manipula la luz" - le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos - "Pero dejando eso a un margen ¿Qué es lo que te ronda por la cabeza?"

"¿Qué te importa a ti? Lo que me pase con alguien no es asunto tuyo" - le recrimino Fiora

"Eres mi oponente, solo puedo emplearme a fondo si mi rival esta en condiciones optimas y en buena forma" - le dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado

Fiora levanto una de sus cejas, parecía extrañada y confusa, esa estúpida mentira le hacia creer que tal vez Jax estuviera preocupado por ella

"Me gusta Rammus... tuve una cita con el.... casi todos ya lo saben.... incluso lo bese..." - dijo algo deprimida

"Y aun así te apartas de el, ¿por qué? ¿a quién le va a importar con quien salgas?" - le pregunto Jax

"¿Y si ofendo a mi familia?" - pregunto Fiora nerviosa

"¿Tu familia?" - se extraño el maestro de armas

"Mi padre... lo perdí por no querer casarme con un Crownguard.... ¿qué pensaría mi madre si viera de quien me he enamorado?" - pregunto con cierto temor

"Tu madre y tu padre te apoyaron porque tu no amabas a ese Crownguard, esto es distinto, tu le quieres, si tu eres feliz, con un armadillo, tu madre lo sera" - le dijo el campeón purpura

"¿Has pasado alguna vez por ello?" - le pregunto la muchacha extrañada

"No me gusta hablar de mi pasado" - dijo mientras evitaba el contacto visual

"Ademas mi actitud con el ha sido....." - a la chica no le salían palabras

"Estúpida, infantil, despiadada, penosa, confusa, extraña..... ¿sigo?" - le pregunto con humor

"A veces me dan ganas de darte un puñetazo" - le dijo con cierto enfado

"Ya, bueno, a veces me dan ganas de derribar este instituto" - admitió con tranquilidad

Fiora se toco la frente y luego respiro profundamente

"Entonces, ¿crees que debería lanzarme?" - le pregunto algo confusa

"Si no lo haces te arrepentirás toda la vida" - le dijo mientras se levantaba

"¿Vas a darle una sesión de auto ayuda a otra persona?" - le pregunto con una risita

"Yo no ayudo a la gente, eso es de estúpidos, pero una vez tuve una hermana pequeña....." - le dijo mirándola a los ojos

"Pensé que no te gustaba hablar de tu pasado" - le comento la chica

"Y no me gusta" - le contesto antes de irse

Fiora sonrió y luego se levanto, agarro su espada y con confianza se fue de la cafetería, en cuanto tuviera un poco de tiempo libre iría a ver a su madre, después a Rammus


	331. Odio a las ratas

Era por la mañana, Rammus acababa de despertar en su medianamente cómoda prisión, el tenia una rutina muy sencilla, empezando por querer leer el periódico

"Que bonita mañana, ¿qué pondrá hoy en el periódico?" - se decía así mismo el armadillo

El periódico se encontraba en la otra punta de la mazmorra, puesta ahí por Veigar con malicia

"Bueno, supongo que puedo pasar de leerlo" - dijo totalmente tranquilo

Algunos segundos después Rammus se encontraba ya caminando por el pasillo

"Adoro la conveniencia del argumento" - decía mientras andaba hacia la cocina

Rammus cogió una taza de zumo, luego agarro su lista de cosas pendientes de hacer, la primera de ellas era arreglar el transformador del sótano, cosa que iba a hacer ahora

El armadurillo fue hacia las escalera que daban al sótano, luego abrió la puerta y bajo un escalón, se detuvo cuando escucho un ruido

"Veigar, ¿eres tu?" - pregunto Rammus

Encendió la luz y vio a un montón de ratas rodeando lo que parecía una rata gigantesca, al ver esto Rammus se retiro, cerro la puerta y fue a donde estaba Veigar

"Bueno días Veigar" - le saludo calmado

"Rammus" - le respondió sin apartar la mirada del periódico

"¿Sabes si nos queda algo inflamable?" - pregunto el armadurillo

"¿Como de inflamable?" - pregunto el brujo extrañado

"Digamos.... altamente inflamable...." - le respondió Rammus

"¿Para qué quieres algo así?" - pregunto el hechicero

"Para nada especial, aunque si me das un par de cerillas mejor" - le dijo con una sonrisa

"Aquí hay algo que huele mal, ¿qué es lo que pasa?" - le pregunto Veigar

"Solo hay un problemita en el sótano" - le comento Rammus

El maestro del mal fue hacia la puertecita del sótano, luego la abrió y miro dentro

"¿Qué es esa cosa?" - pregunto el mago

"Parece una rata gigante" - le dijo Rammus

"Tu lo has dicho, parece" - recalco antes de volver a inclinarse

Había una manta de color verde, una especie de gafas siendo agarrada por la rata y una pequeña ballesta de mano en el suelo

"Eso no es una rata gigante" - le aseguro el mago

"Creo que tu ojo te juega malas pasadas" - le comento el armadurillo

"¡Hey Twitch!" - grito el yordle

La rata humanoide se giro, colocándose las gafas y mirando al individuo de la puerta

"¿Veigar? ¿Qué haces ahí?" - pregunto el campeón apestoso

"Esta es mi casa y ese es mi sótano" - le contó Veigar algo enfadado

"Querrás decir que era tu sótano" - le rectifico el hombre rata

El hechicero dio un leve soplido de disgusto, era solamente por la mañana y ya tenia que lidiar con una situación extravagante..... otra vez....

"Mira, es temprano, no quiero tener que matarte pero o sales de mi sótano....." - antes de que pudiera terminar la frase una flecha paso por delante de su cara

"Has fallado" - remarco Rammus

"Pero ellas no lo harán" - dijo sonriente Twitch

La gran mayoría de ratas que había a su alrededor empezaron a correr hacia las escaleras, provocando que el brujo y el armadurillo tuvieran que cerrarla con prisas

"Y eso que solamente es Martes" - dijo Rammus mientras sostenía la puerta

"Cállate" - le contesto Veigar fríamente


	332. Negociaciones

Veigar y Rammus se encontraban desayunando en la cocina, previamente Twitch, campeón de la liga conocido por ser una rata, había usurpado e invadido su sótano

"Entonces lo quemamos, ¿no?" - le pregunto el armadurillo

"Por ultima vez, ¡no vamos a quemarlo!" - le grito el hechicero

"Pero es una rata.... gigante... humanoide... con una ballesta...." - le intento convencer

"No vamos a quemar a nadie.... podría quemarse la casa...." - le explicaba Veigar

"Eres un mago, puedes crear otra" - le replicaba el armadillo

"¡No voy a quemar mi casa!" - grito el hechicero

"También podríamos usar veneno, a las ratas les gusta roer veneno" - le sugirió Rammus

"Ya he llamado a Singed pero no coge el teléfono" - le dijo el maestro del mal

"¿Y si usamos un cebo vivo?" - le pregunto el armadurillo

El hechicero levanto la mirada del periódico que leía para dirigirla hacia Rammus, obviamente esa idea también iba a ser descartada

"De todos modos ¿Por qué estas tan empeñado en deshacerte de esos roedores?" - le pregunto el brujo con curiosidad

"No me gustan las ratas o los ratones" - le explico el armadillo

"A mi no me gusta Teemo y no me ves intentando quemarlo en una hoguera publica" - le dice el hechicero

"Pero si que lo intentaste, unas cuatro veces" - le replico Rammus

"Eso es mentira.... fueron cinco...." - dijo redirigiendo su mirada al trozo de papel - "Ademas, no es que tus padres fueran asesinados por ratas o algo así"

"Una vez tuve un amigo, un ratón llamado Sr. Dientecitos" - le comenzó a contar Rammus

"¿Y qué fue de el?" - pregunto Veigar

"Ahora el esta muerto para mi" - le explico el armadillo sonriente

"Lo que tu digas" - le contesto el brujo extrañado, Rammus no era de esas personas que tenia enemigos, incluso Hecarim, quien intento matarlo, le caía bien

Tras un tranquilo desayuno, Veigar se levanto y agarro su libro de hechizos, si Twitch era débil a algunos de ellos su trabajo seria más fácil

Segundos después el y Rammus acudieron a la puerta del sótano, para poder volver a hablar con la rata humanoide gigante

"¿Ya os habéis decidido a rendiros?" - le pregunto el campeón apestoso

"Más bien venimos a hacer una contra-amenaza" - le dijo Veigar fríamente

"Veigar, no te inventes palabras inexistentes" - le sugirió el armadillo

"No estropees el momento, Rammus" - le riño el mago

"¿Y cual es vuestra amenaza?" - le pregunto Twitch con cierta burla

"¿Ves al ratón que hay a tu derecha?" - le pregunto el brujo

"Si, lo veo, ¿qué pasa con el?" - le pregunto la rata

Veigar lanzo un rayo de magia hacia el pequeño roedor, en un brillo este se había convertido en un ratoncito hecho de queso, el resto de ratas procedieron a devorarla ferozmente

"Ahora imagínate que esa pobre ratita eres tu" - le amenazo el brujo

"..........." - Twitch observo como no había quedado nada del ratón - "Dadme dos minutos"

Algunos minutos más tarde, tras la marcha de Twitch

"Ya se han ido las ratas, ve a arreglar el contador" - le dijo Veigar al armadillo

"Claro que si Veigar" - le respondió Rammus mientras bajaba las escaleras felizmente


	333. Urf, el manatí

Hoy es un día especial, tenemos con nosotros uno de los maestros culinarios más famosos de toda la Liga de las Leyendas, el increíble y amados por todos Urf

"Hola lectores, hoy me dejado caer por esta serie para que podamos realizar unas buenas magdalenas de manzana" - dijo el manatí sonriente

Urf se giro hacia la mesa de la cocina y mostró todos los condimentos y utensilios de cocina, de entre ellos agarro una espátula

"Primero tenéis que aseguraros de tener vuestra imprescindible espátula" - dijo levantando su instrumento de cocina predilecto

En ese momento un pequeño ruido se oyó detrás del manatí

"Oh, vaya, parece que tenemos un invitado de ultima hora" - dijo Urf contento al ver a Veigar

"¿Quién eres tu y qué haces en mi casa?" - pregunto el hechicero extrañado

"Vaya, parece que vamos a tener una clase de cocina con Veigar" - dijo el manatí sonriendo (creo que sonríe aunque con su cara no sabría decirlo)

"Fuera de la cocina.... ¡ahora!" - le grito el maestro del mal

El manatí prosiguió a hacer lo que le dijo Veigar con tal de que no se enfadara, colocándose en el sofá del brujo, a quien por cierto se le veía enfadado

"¿Quién eres tu?" - le pregunto el brujo fríamente

"Soy Urf, maestro culinario y manatí" - le dijo levantando la espátula

"¿Manatí? Primero ratas y ahora un manatí, lo que me faltaba" - se quejo el hechicero

"Me gustaría que me dejara seguir con la clase de cocina, los lectores llevan esperando este capitulo desde hace medio año" - dijo el manatí al mago

"¡Tu eres tonto! ¡Deja ya de decir tonterías y vete de mi casa!" - le grito el maestro del mal

"Pe-pero recibí una carta de invitación" - le dijo dándole una carta

"Déjame ver esa cosa" - dijo mientras la desplegaba

"Hola Urf

Me gustaría que te dieras un paseo por "Las Crónicas de Veigar", ya que regresas al servidor de EUW y a la grieta pues se me ocurrió meterte, cuidado con el yordle que tiene temperamento

Con horror, Jason Vorhees"

"¿Quién es Jason? ¿Y por qué dice que tengo temperamento?" - le pregunto el brujo irritado

"Creo que ya he roto demasiado el meta" - se dijo así mismo Urf

"Me estas cansando.... quiero explicaciones.... ¡ya!" - le grito el hechicero cargando su Ataque Maligno

En ese momento Lulu entro en la sala, con un bol lleno de galletas de chocolate

"¿Por qué estas gritando?" - pregunto Lulu desconcertada

"Un manatí estaba cocinando en mi cocina" - le dijo con los brazos cruzados

"Hola, soy Urf el manatí" - dijo el ser marino

"¿Qué tiene de malo que se ponga a cocinar?" - le pregunto la maga

"¡Es un manatí! ¡Irrumpiendo en mi casa!" - le grito el maestro del mal

"Pero recibí una carta de invitación" - le dijo Urf

"¡Obviamente es falsa! ¡No existe Jason Vorhees!" - le grito el hechicero enfadado - "¡Quiero verte fuera de mi casa!" 

El hechicero se levanto y se marcho furioso de la habitación, dejando a la yordle con Urf

"Así que.... ¿cocinamos?" - le pregunto la chica

"Claro, deja que saque mi espátula" - respondió desenvainando su espátula (del pañuelo)


	334. Maestro Urf

Era un miércoles por la tarde y Lulu se encontraba en el salón, hablando con Urf, un ser maravilloso que solo busca dar amor y paz a todos y cada uno de nosotros (me han lavado el cerebro, ayuda)

"Entonces eres un manatí...." - le dijo Lulu con un poco de te en las manos

"Así es, soy Urf el manatí" - le contesto sonriente

"Y eres un manatí que puede sobrevivir sin agua...." - dijo el hada confusa

"Técnicamente no estoy vivo, de hecho estoy muerto" - le explico tranquilamente

"¿Muerto?" - empezó a decir Lulu confusa

"Así es, me mato una especie de hombre lobo llamado Warwick" - le contó Urf

"¿Y por qué llevas una ametralladora, una espátula y un babero?" - pregunto la chica sin estar segura de nada de lo que decía

"Pura estética" - le dijo el ser extraño

En ese momento Rammus entro por el pasillo, sorprendiéndose al ver a un manatí en el sofá

"¿Urf? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" - pregunto el armadurillo al verlo

"¿Conoces a este manatí?" - pregunto la yordle

"Claro que si, es Urf, todo el mundo conoce y ama a Urf" - le explico Rammus

"Pues yo no le conocía" - dijo la chica extrañada

"Tienes que salir más a menudo" - le respondió el armadurillo, luego se giro hacia donde estaba sentado Urf - "¿Qué te trae por aquí?" 

"Un tal Jason me escribió una carta" - le contó el manatí

"Ah, entiendo, ese loquillo siempre metiendo agujeros argumentales en la trama" - dijo sonriente

"Eso parece, no he sido muy bien recibido" - dijo algo apenado

"Lo dices por Veigar, ¿verdad? es así con todo el mundo" - le intento animar Rammus

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá y sillón, para poder hablar de sus cosas, Lulu se quedo un rato pero poco después se iría, seguramente a donde estaba Veigar

"Por lo visto me he perdido bastantes acontecimientos" - dijo Urf al escuchar a Rammus

"Si, bueno, eso es solo el principio, han ocurrido muchísimas más cosas" - dijo el armadurillo

"Mientras no te metas en problemas mejor" - le aconsejo el manatí

"Por cierto, ¿has ido ya a hablar con Jax? seguro que esta vez puedes estrecharle la mano.... o mejor dicho la aleta...." - le dijo Rammus sonriente

"No he podido encontrarlo, ademas me queda muy poco tiempo y quería cumplir con la carta" - dijo agitándola de un lado a otro

"Tal vez deberias ir a hablar con el tu mismo el año que viene" - le dijo Rammus

"Tal vez tengas razón, seguro que es divertido" - le contó alegre

"Antes de irte.... ¿como se siente?" - pregunto el armadurillo

"¿Estar muerto? Podría ser peor" - le dijo el manatí

"Me refería.... a ser olvidado...." - dijo con cierta tristeza

El manatí le puso la aleta sobre su hombro (creo que tiene hombro) y le sonrió

"La gente como nosotros nunca es olvidada" - le dijo con actitud positiva

"No lo digo por mi.... pero gracias...." - le dijo Rammus

El armadurillo acompaño al manatí hacia la puerta, donde se despidió de el, deseándole suerte en su búsqueda de Jax y prometiendo verle de nuevo el año que viene


	335. Operación Tristy

Era una mañana tranquila, a la yordle purpura conocida como Tristana le habían dado la mañana libre en la Liga de las Leyendas, así que estaba aprovechando para dormir mucho....

Al menos hasta que alguien empezó a aporrear su puerta a golpes, despertando de golpe (jaja vaya redundancia) a la chica

"Juro que voy a cargarme a quien este llamando...." - dijo medio somnolienta

Tristana agarro el arma que tuviera más cerca, en este caso una granada, y se dispuso a recibir amablemente al pobre desgraciado que le había despertado

"¿Quién (bababui) es?" - pregunto la chica algo enfadada

"Hola Tristana" - le saludo alegremente Rumble

Rumble era un yordle mecánico, amigo ocasional de Veigar, que a parte de odiar a Teemo buscaba tener una cita con la artillera de Bandle

"Rumble, son las nueve de la mañana" - le dijo Tristana con una mirada asesina - "¿Qué quieres?"

"No mucho, yo pasaba por aquí, haciendo unas compras, reparar un reloj, invitarte a salir, desayunar, ya sabes lo normal" - le decía el yordle de pelo azul

"Aja, y para eso vienes a..... ¿has dicho invitarme a salir?" - le pregunto la militar con los ojos entrecerrados

"Sep, ¿por qué? ¿vas a aceptar?" - pregunto con cierto entusiasmo

"Rumble, me has pedido salir unas veintisiete veces, ¿qué te hacia pensar que aceptaría esta vez?" - le pregunto Tristana

"¿Qué volvías a estar soltera y medio dormida?" - pregunto Rumble

"Adiós Rumble" - le despidió la chica cerrando la puerta

Antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta Rumble puso la mano para evitarlo

"Espera un momento, tengo que decirte algo de parte de Heimerdinger" - le dijo el yordle

"Me da igual" - dijo la chica tirando más fuerte

"¡Hey que me haces daño!" - le grito el mecánico

"¿Por qué no se rompe tu mano?" - se pregunto Tristana mientras intentaba cerrar

"Solo quiero darte un mensaje de parte de Heimer" - le dijo Rumble soportando el dolor

"¿Hasta cuando te vas a quedar ahí?" - pregunto con cierto enfado

"Hasta las.... doce..." - le contesto aguantando el dolor

Tristana finalmente soltó el pomo de la puerta, dejándola abierta, con Rumble sosteniendo su mano dolorida, parecía que realmente le había lastimado

"Mira, sea lo que sea que quiera Heimer no me interesa" - le dijo Tristana

"¿Y yo? ¿Te intereso?" - le pregunto el yordle levantando una ceja

"Tanto como Veigar, osea nada" - le dijo con desprecio la chica

"Venga Tristana, te comportas como una niña pequeña" - le dijo el chico

"Me lo dice el que tiene la estatura de un erizo" - le dijo con enfado la guerrillera

En ese momento los ojos de Rumble apuntaron al suelo y sus hombros cayeron, parecía que Tristana se había pasado de la ralla, el tema de su estatura no era tocado por nadie, salvo por ella

"Supongo que.... tengo que irme...." - le dijo Rumble deprimido mientras se daba la vuelta

"Espera Rumble" - le dijo la yordle resoplando, estaba molesta 

"No... déjalo..." - le dijo el yordle azulado

Se veía que el mecánico había perdido toda la alegría de la mañana, normalmente Tristana le maldeciría y luego seguiría con su rutina pero se había pasado, ahora sentía pena


	336. Realidad

El día de Tristana fue muy agitada, primero había sido despertada por Rumble y tuvo un leve conflicto con el, perdió una lucha en la Grieta y se le olvido la llave de su casa

"Esto es genial...." - se dijo la chica mientras andaba por Bandle - "¿Qué hago ahora? No puedo ir hasta donde Lulu"

De repente fijo sus ojos en un garaje, tenia la puerta metálica levantada y parecía que aun estaba abierto, tal vez allí encontraría ayuda

"Quizás pueda obtener ayuda" - dijo mientras caminaba hacia allí

Tristana se dirigió al taller, había un objeto enorme tapado con una sabana, la chica dudo un momento, luego tiro de ella, revelando la maquina de combate de Rumble

"¿Qué haces aquí?" - le pregunto el yordle azulado

"Hola Rumble, no sabia que este taller era tuyo" - le dijo la guerrillera

"Aquí es donde perfecciono mi maquina" - le explico fríamente

"Querrás decir, perfeccionar a Tristy, ¿no?" - le dijo la chica, sabiendo que llevaba puesto ese nombre

"Si... no fue el mejor que se me ocurrió..." - dijo con la voz apagada

"Oye, siento lo de esta mañana, me pase un poco" - le dijo mirando hacia otro lado

"No hace falta que mientas, se que te caigo mal" - le dijo Rumble

"No me caes mal.... del todo.... ademas, somos amigos" - le contesto Tristana

Rumble dejo de ordenar las herramientas y se giro hacia ella, luego se cruzo de brazos

"Tristana, cuando te conocí hace años yo era un yordle sin amistades, era más pequeño que el resto y se metían conmigo por ello" - le empezó a contar Rumble

"Ya he dicho que lo..." - intento decirle Tristana

"Tu fuiste amable conmigo.... por eso te respetaba.... te admiraba.... incluso cuando termine de crear mi maquina le puse tu nombre por ello...." - le explico Rumble

El yordle azulado se acerco a su maquina, recuerda todos el empeño y esfuerzo que puso en ella para crearla hace tantos años

"Con el tiempo la admiración se convirtió en otra cosa... cuando reuní el valor para decírtelo.... me rechazaste de la peor manera posible....." - le dijo el yorlde

Tristana en ese momento solo podía mirar al suelo, la primera vez que Rumble le pidió salir en una cita, ella se rió en su cara

"Luego hice amistad con Veigar, el siempre me apoyo, me ayudo incluso cuando le hacia alguna jugarreta pero siempre estuvo ahí" - le dijo con una leve sonrisa

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" - le pregunto Tristana

"El si fue un amigo.... pero tu y yo.... nunca lo hemos sido..." - le dijo con tristeza

"Rumble, no exageres tanto" - le dijo Tristana

"¿Exagerar? Ni siquiera sabias que mi taller estaba aquí, seguro que ni siquiera sabes a que me dedico dentro de la liga" - le acuso Rumble

Tristana volvió a quedarse en silencio al no poder contestarle

"Si alguna vez te caí bien.... abandona mi taller.... te prometo que no volveré a molestarte...." - le dijo el mecánico dándole la espalda

La artillera de Bandle le hizo caso y abandono el pequeño garaje, durante años había ignorado a Rumble completamente, quizás solo tendría que haberle escuchado


	337. Justicia Ciega

Muchas veces nuestras historias inician con un campeón aleatorio en esta ocasión nos encontramos con una chica con armadura, lucha por la justicia y su nombre es Kayle

En este caso ella se encuentra en una cafetería del Monte Targon, ella fue a visitar a su amigo Pantheon y como resultado decidió tomarse un descanso

"La verdad es que este lugar es muy tranquilo" - dijo con tranquilidad la chica mientras se tomaba un poco de te

El Monte Targon era un lugar muy sencillo y agradable siempre que no estuviera en medio de una guerra o asediado por Aurelion Sol

"Disculpe señorita" - le llamo una voz

Kayle se giro y se encontró con una pequeña yordle vestida de brujita, con un bastón y un sombrero enorme de color rojo

"¿En qué puedo ayudarte?" - le pregunto la chica de pelo rubio

"¿Es usted una campeona?" - le pregunto la pequeña yordle

"Si, soy una campeona de la liga" - le contesto con una sonrisa

"Yo también lo soy, quería saber si ha visto por aquí a....." - antes de poder terminar la frase una explosión se escucho desde su asiento

El museo principal de Targon acababa de sufrir una especie de altercado, las puertas estaban abiertas y salio un humo gris desde el interior

"Lo siento pero tengo que acudir" - dijo Kayle mientras se colocaba el casco

"Pero yo solo....." - la chica no pudo terminar de hablarle

Kayle se dirigió a la entrada y emprendió el vuelo hacia el museo, observando el lugar para ver si había algún herido

En ese momento una especie de rayo de magia purpura fue lanzado desde el humo contra la justiciera, la cual esquivo el encantamiento

"Déjate mostrar, Morgana" - dijo Kayle al reconocer el conjuro

De entre el humo surgió Morgana, el ángel caído, una de las diversas hechiceras de Runaterra y la hermana de Kayle

"Hola hermanita" - le saludo con una sonrisa macabra

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí en Targon?" - le pregunto Kayle

"Vengo a por una cosita en la estoy interesada" - le dijo mientras canalizaba su magia

"¿Crees que de verdad que voy a dejarte robarlo?" - le pregunto la justiciera

"Claro que no, eso es lo divertido" - dijo antes de lanzar su Hechizo Oscuro

Kayle esquivo el Hechizo Oscuro y luego avanzo hacia ella con su espada, intentado lanzarle su Ráfaga Justiciera, cosa que ella evito con su Escudo Negro

La batalla prosiguió por varios minutos, al menos hasta que Kayle derribo a su hermana con su Furia Justiciera, enviando al ángel caído al suelo

"Ahora vas a decirme que has robado" - le dijo amenazándola con su espada

"¿Por qué estas amenazando a mi amiga?" - le pregunto alguien desde detrás suya

Kayle se giro para recibir un Estallido Primordial, que impacto contra su pecho, derribandola, Veigar se acercaría al cuerpo de la heroína

"¿Cuando vais a aprender que una armadura no sirve contra la magia?" - le pregunto el hechicero

"¿Veigar?" - se extraño la campeona al levantar su cabeza

"¿Puedo encargarme de ella?" - pregunto Morgana canalizando su magia

"Sin incidentes, ¿recuerdas?" - le advirtió el maestro del mal

Tanto Morgana como Veigar se dieron la vuelta y regresaron al museo


	338. Opuestas

Kayle la justiciera, una guerrera que lucha por los inocentes, se encontraba ahora en el suelo, recuperándose de un ataque por parte de Veigar y Morgana

Los dos villanos se encontraban en el museo de Targon, buscando algo que querían

"¿Sabes donde se encuentra?" - le pregunto el ángel caído

"Se encuentra en la parte de los soportes, allí nos espera" - dijo Veigar sonriendo

"El Refuerzo de Targon es algo más que un guante" - dijo la bruja oscura - "Esos estúpidos de Targon se pasan todo el día combatiendo pero no comprenden el poder"

"Si supieran que tienen un objeto así de poderoso no estarían siendo robados" - se rió el brujo

Ambos llegaron a la habitación perteneciente a los soportes, allí había varias vitrinas con diversos objetos pertenecientes a Targon

El mago lanzo un pequeño hechizo sobre la vitrina, haciendo que esta desapareciera

"Como quitarle un caramelo a un niño" - dijo el hechicero mientras agarraba el guante

"Ha sido una suerte que Pantheon no este por aquí" - dijo Morgana con cierta seguridad

"Diana le esta distrayendo" - comento Veigar mientras salían de la sala

"Solo tenemos que esperar a Lulu y abriré el portal" - dijo el yordle

"¿Tan rápido? Me gustaría darle otro saludo a mi hermana" - dijo con malicia

"¿Quieres ver aquí a la Liga de las Leyendas? Porque yo no" - le dijo Veigar

"¿Quién crees que va a detenernos?" - le pregunto la arpía

En ese momento una ráfaga de fuego separo a ambos villanos, dicho ataque procedía de Kayle, ahora recuperada de su derrota

"Vaya, la dama de hierro se ha levantado" - observo el maestro del mal

"Si, solo para derrumbarse" - dijo Morgana lanzando su Ataque Oscuro

Kayle bloque el impacto con su espada y luego procedió a avanzar hacia ellos

"¿Para qué queréis el Refuerzo? A vosotros no os servirá de nada" - le dijo Kayle

"Ahora mismo no, pero imagínate cuando este expuesto a magia negra, todos los hechizos lanzados mientras lo llevemos puesto nos curaran" - le explico el brujo

"Un Estallido Primordial podría regenerar toda la vida de un muerto" - le dijo Morgana

"No permitiré que os llevéis algo que no os pertenece" - dijo Kayle apuntándoles con su espada

"Esperaba que dijeras eso" - le respondió Morgana canalizando su magia

"Sabia que tenia que haberme traído a Evelynn, es más profesional" - se quejo el brujo

Mientras tanto Lulu, se encontraba en la plaza del pueblo, buscando a Veigar con Pixie

"¿Donde estará Veigar?" - se pregunto la chica buscando en todas las direcciones

En ese momento se fijo en algo que brillaba en el cielo, parecía algo o alguien cayendo a gran velocidad hacia el museo de Targon

"Oye, ¿no habéis odio un zumbido?" - les pregunto el yordle

Segundos después el techo se vino abajo, a medida que un hombre con armadura, escudo y lanza, aterrizaba en frente de los villanos y Kayle

"No os atreváis a tocar las reliquias de Targon" - dijo el guerrero de bronce

"Lo que faltaba...." - se quejo Veigar

Ante ellos se encontraba el guerrero de Targon y aspecto de los dioses, Pantheon acababa de llegar a la batalla


	339. Emblema de Targon

Pantheon acababa de irrumpir en pleno combate entre Kayle y las fuerzas del mal, conformadas en esta ocasión por Veigar y Morgana

"¿Quién osa irrumpir en el centro de Targon?" - pregunto el guerrero 

"¿No estabas luchando contra Diana?" - le pregunto el hechicero

"La hija de luna no pudo detener mi Gran Descarga Celestial" - dijo Pantheon con orgullo

El artesano de la guerra se detuvo para ver a Kayle a su lado

"¿Kayle? ¿Has venido a robar? Te tomaba por alguien de honor" - dijo el guerrero con cierta decepción

"¡Yo no estoy robando nada! ¡Es mi hermana la que tiene ese propósito!" - grito la justiciera

"¿Quién? ¿Morgana?" - le pregunto al ver al ángel caído, la cual le saludo

"¡Por supuesto!" - le grito la heroína 

"Tonterías, alguien con su habilidad para los postres y dulces es imposible que haga tal fechoría" - le dijo el guerrero cruzado de brazos

"¿Lo dices en serio?" - le pregunto Kayle sorprendida

Morgana se acerco al guerrero y le agarro del brazo, luego esbozo una sonrisa

"Yo y mi amigo Veigar vinimos al ver el caos que había en el museo, luego Kayle nos acuso de robar el objeto sagrado de Targon" - le decía la bruja intentando parecer inocente

"¡¿Qué?!" - grito Kayle al oírla

"Kayle, no te tomaba por una persona tan injusta" - le dijo Pantheon sorprendido

"¡Esta mintiendo! ¡Ella misma me ataco a las puertas del museo!" - grito la mujer con armadura

"Tenia que defenderme" - le contesto Morgana

Mientras los tres estaban discutiendo, Veigar saco de su chaqueta una replica del Refuerzo de Targon, guardándose el original

"¡Me contaste tus planes para el Refuerzo de Targon!" - le grito con enfado la justiciera

"Tranquilizaos, si es por el Refuerzo de Targon, aquí lo tenéis" - dijo Veigar dándole la copia al artesano de la guerra

"Bien, supongo que les debes una disculpa Kayle" - le dijo Pantheon

"¡¿Como?! ¡No puedo creer lo que estas diciendo!" - grito la Kayle

"Kayle...." - le hablaba Pantheon con una voz de disgusto

"¡Estoy harta! ¡Piensa lo que quieras!" - grito antes de irse

Justo a su salida entraba Lulu con Pixie, andando hacia donde se encontraba Veigar

"Veigar, he estado buscándote por todas partes" - le dijo la yorlde purpura

"Te dije que estaría en el museo" - le dijo el brujo

"Pero no me dijiste donde estaba el museo" - le replico la hechicera

"Cierto, la próxima vez te regalare un mapa" - le dijo el mago fríamente

"Supongo que yo me iré también" - dijo Morgana

"Claro, pero primero dadme el Refuerzo de Targon" - les dijo el guerrero

"¿Lo sabias?" - le pregunto Veigar extrañado

"Soy un Rakkoriano, no un estúpido" - le dijo alzando la mano

Algo que un campeón cuerdo sabe, es que nunca debes pelear con Pantheon a menos que seáis cinco, y este no era ese caso, ambos le entregaron el Refuerzo original

"De nada por evitar el encuentro con tu hermana" - dijo Pantheon agarrando su lanza

"Las gracias debería dártela ella, yo le hubiera derrotado" - se quejo Morgana

"Desde luego" - le respondió el guerrero

"Volveré a por el" - dijo Morgana inflando sus mofletes

"Cuento con ello" - dijo Pantheon marchándose


	340. Familia Laurent

Era por la mañana, los campeones tenían el día libre debido a otro error en el servidor principal del Instituto de Guerra, el cuarto en un mes.

Debido a esto, Fiora ha tenido que visitar a su madre, alguien que lo haya visto antes, antes de reunirse con cierto armadillo.

_Antes de ver un Rammus tengo que solucionar una cosa que me ha estado comiendo la cabeza_

La muchacha llamó a la puerta dando algunos golpes, al poco tiempo una mujer mayor salió.

"¿Fiora? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" - preguntó la mujer sorprendida

"Se me ocurrió venir a visitarte" - dijo manteniendo la naturalidad

"No te quedes fuera, entra dentro, tengo un pastel de limón en el horno" - dijo leve mientras le ofrecía pasar

Fiora se sentó en una pequeña mesa circular, al otro extremo estaba su madre.

"Bueno, ¿cómo te va en esa Liga de Leyendas?" - le preguntó la mujer

"Bien, he mejorado mi técnica de combate" - le respondió la chica

"¿Cómo es ese amigo tuyo? Ese tal Jax" - le preguntó mientras tomaba un poco de té

"Jax no es mi amigo, madre" - le respondió seriamente

Fiora hizo una breve pausa para tomar un poco de su taza.

"¿Y te has salido algún pretendiente?" - le preguntó la señora Laurent

La chica comenzó a toser fuerte, se encontraba atrapada y lloraba por evitar que la saliera por su boca.

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" - le preguntó Fiora tras recuperarse

"Me hago mayor, quiero tener nietos" - le contestó su madre - "Me gustaría que empezaras a pensar en eso y buscar a alguien chico"

"Bueno .... en realidad es por eso por lo que vengo ...." - dijo algo nerviosa

"No me digas que estás embarazada" - le dijo con los ojos abiertos

"¡No es eso madre!" - le gritó Fiora completamente roja

"¿Entonces?" - le preguntó la señora Laurent

"He conocido a un chico y creo que ... me he enamorado un poco ..." - dijo la espadachina sonrojada y nervioso hasta no poder más

"Oh, Fiora, eso es maravilloso" - le dijo su madre - "¿Cómo es el chico?"

"Ahí quería llegar yo ... el ... es ... es un armadurillo ..." - le dijo mirando fijamente a la mesa

"¿Un armadurillo? ¿Como los de Shurima?" - le preguntó su madre

"Si ... de ese tipo ...." - respondió Fiora

El silencio se hizo con dos segundos.

"Entonces ... ¿cuándo vas a traerlo para que te conozca?" - le preguntó su madre con una sonrisa

"¿No .... no te preocupa ni nada?" - le preguntó Fiora sorprendida

"¿Por qué debería preocuparme?" Le dijo la señora Laurent sonriente

"Creí que estarías en contra .... por papá ...." - dijo Fiora en voz baja

"Tu padre hizo todo por tu futuro, para que pudieras enamorarte de quien quisieras, enojarme por algo así seria traicionar tus ideales y los suyos" - le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano

"Gracias .... madre ...." - respondió algo emotiva

"Entonces podre tener nietos, ¿verdad?" - le preguntó la señora Laurent emocionada

"¡Madre! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas!" - le gritó Fiora enrojecida


	341. Hechizos lindos

Era un Jueves por la tarde, Lulu se encontraba en el salón principal, leyendo algunos de sus libros de magia junto con Pixie, al menos hasta que entro Veigar

"Hey, Lulu, ¿qué estas haciendo?" - le pregunto mientras tomaba asiento

"Intento resucitar a los muertos" - le contesto con una sonrisa

El brujo agarro el libro y lo tiro por la ventana de la habitación

"¿Por qué has hecho eso?" - le pregunto la chica algo enojada

"No quiero que esto se llene de tulipanes devoradores de carne" - le respondió el hechicero

"¿Y qué hago entonces?" - le dijo cruzada de brazos

"Practica algunos de tus hechizos" - le dijo el mago

El mago agarro un periódico que había encima de la mesa, luego empezó a leerlo, al cabo de unos segundos un pequeño destello surgió desde donde se encontraba Lulu

"¿Qué estas hacien....." - Veigar se cayo de golpe al verla

Lulu se había vuelto del tamaño de una chica humana, era mas alta, sacandole dos cabezas al maestro del mal, sus ropas también habían aumentado

"¿Qué (bababui) has hecho?" - pregunto el brujo extrañado

"He usado el Crecimiento Salvaje contra mi misma" - dijo la bruja sonriente

"Bueno.... ya se pasara...." - murmullo el yordle intentando volver a su lectura

Sin embargo pronto fue agarrado por Lulu, sin apenas esfuerzo debido a su tamaño

"¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! ¡Suelta!" - grito el hechicero

"Estate quieto Veigar" - le respondió Lulu

La hada le puso sentado sobre sus rodillas, le rodeo con sus largos brazos y apoyo su cara sobre la cabeza del pequeño Veigar

"Lulu...." - le nombraba el brujo con cierto enfado

"Eres tan pequeñito y mono...." - le decía Lulu mientras lo abrazaba

"¡No soy mono! ¡Ahora suéltame!" - gritaba el brujo con enfado

"¿O qué vas a hacer?" - le pregunto tocándole la mejilla con su dedo

"¡Devorare tu alma!" - le amenazo fríamente

Ambos se quedaron callados por algunos segundos, al menos hasta que la chica estallo en una serie de carcajadas

"Que gracioso y lindo eres, Veigi" - le dijo Lulu mientras le acariciaba

"¡No soy gracioso ni lindo! ¡Y no me llames Veigi!" - gritaba el brujo enfadado

Veigar intento agarrar su cetro pero Lulu lo cogió primero y lo coloco lejos de el

"¡Suéltame ahora mismo o lo lamentaras!" - le grito el maestro del mal

"¿Estas amenazando a tu novia?" - le pregunto con voz triste

"No.... pero... solo quiero que me sueltes...." - le intento explicar Veigar

"No, no quiero" - le respondió sonriendo

Varios minutos mas tarde, el efecto del hechizo se desvaneció al fin

"Oh, ya se acabo el conjuro" - dijo Lulu decepcionada

"Lulu....." - Veigar le estaba dirigiendo una mirada asesina

"No finjas que no te ha gustado" - le dijo la pequeña brujita cruzada de brazos

El brujo se acerco hasta estar a apenas unos pasos de ella

"Creo que es hora de que te castigue...." - dijo fríamente y con enfado

"Veigar...." - Lulu intento decirle algo

Antes de que pudieran terminar la conversación, alguien llamo a la puerta, haciendo que el brujo tuviera que salir a ver quien era

"Te has librado de una buena" - le dijo Veigar a la maga antes de salir de la sala


	342. Nuevo destino

Veigar se encontraba sentado en el sillón de su salón, en frente suya se encontraba una especie de pulpo cósmico, también conocido como Vel'Koz, el ojo del vacío

"Bueno, ¿qué te trae por aquí?" - le pregunto el hechicero

"Acordamos que vendría hoy por lo de la reunión" - le respondió el ser del vacío

"¿Reunión? ¿Eso no era el Viernes?" - le pregunto Veigar

"No, era el Jueves, y hoy es Jueves" - le contesto Vel'Koz

"Vaya, he estado un poco.... distraído... en las ultimas horas" - le explico el brujo

"Entonces deberíamos irnos ya" - dijo el Ojo del Vacío

"Si, solo deja que vaya por mi cetro" - dijo Veigar mientras se levantaba

El mago y el pulpo cósmico (me da igual lo que digáis, es un maldito pulpo) emprendieron su camino hacia un lugar desconocido, con Veigar quejándose sobre Lulu

"¡Y luego dijo que yo era lindo!" - grito con furia el yordle

"Ese adjetivo no puede añadirse a tu persona ni a ningún ser de este patético mundo" - dijo Vel'Koz mientras le miraba

"Deberías aprender a ser más tolerante" - le dijo el brujo

"Y tu a ser menos hipócrita" - le respondió el ser del vacío

Ambos intercambiaron un par de miradas, los dos realmente no tenían pensado ser compañeros o amigos pero algunas alianzas pasadas les había hecho algo así como conocidos

"¿Y en qué consiste esa reunión?" - pregunto Vel'Koz al yordle

"Simplemente elegiremos, una votación y un breve repaso a planes futuros" - le dijo el yordle

Vel'Koz recordó la primera vez que llego a esta dimensión, disfruto mucho arrasando todo a su paso, incluido a los soldados de Demacia

Sin embargo para alcanzar el conocimiento necesitaba algo más, encontró a un brujo temporal que tal vez fuera la clave, pero para alcanzarlo necesitaba entrar en la Liga de Leyendas

"Oye, antes tienes que prometer que no mataras a nadie de forma libre" - le advirtió Veigar

"¿A qué te refieres a forma libre?" - pregunto el ser del vacío

"Me refiero a que no puedes destruir a todo con el que te encuentres" - le explico el hechicero

"Si eso me importara hubiera dejado que Malzahar os destrozara" - comento Vel'Koz

La primera vez que Vel'Koz se encontró con los Emisarios del Mal fue cuando estaba bajo el influjo mental de Malzahar, el mal llamado heraldo del vacío

El odiaba haber sido utilizado por tal estúpido ser inferior, por ello ayudo a Viktor y Veigar cuando Malzahar decidió invadir la casa del yordle del mal

"Ha llovido bastante desde que nos ayudaste" - dijo Veigar mientras se paraba frente a una fuente

"¿Es aquí es sitio?" - pregunto extrañado

"Es uno de ellos" - dijo mientras accionaba una palanca

La fuente se abrió y un pequeño pasillo surgió en su lugar, ambos campeones purpuras lo cruzaron, al terminar llegaron a una sala enorme

En ella había una mesa redonda con los Emisarios del Mal sentados en cada una de ellas, observando como entraban los villanos

"Bien, creo que es hora de que comience la reunión" - dijo Viktor mientras cruzaba sus manos

Veigar tomo asiento mientras el pulpo cósmico observaba con atención


	343. Seguir los pasos

Vel'Koz había sido convocado a una especie de reunión a manos de los Emisarios del Mal, siendo escoltado hasta allí por el propio Veigar

"Bueno, antes de empezar hay que decir que seguimos sin tener localizado a Malzahar, visto por ultima vez antes de que Veigar se volviera loco" - dijo Viktor desde su asiento

"¿Cuantas veces me vais a recordar eso?" - pregunto el brujo

"Pues anda que las que te quedan no son pocas" - le dijo Singed

"Y sin embargo nadie menciona la relación de Diana y Leona, el hecho de que Nautilus casi destruye un arrecife o la evolución de Viktor" - se quejo el hechicero

"Dejemos esto para después" - dijo Viktor al yordle - "Ahora tenemos pendiente el tema principal de esta reunión" 

El científico agarro su mando y encendio una pantalla, en esta se reflejaba una imagen de Vel'Koz

"¿Por qué me ponéis en pantalla? Estoy a solo dos pasos" - le pregunto el ser del Vacío

"Es para amortizar la pantalla" - respondió Viktor

"¡Te estas desviando del tema!" - dijo Nautilus

"Oh, cierto, el motivo de esta reunión es decidir si Vel'Koz ingresa o no en los Emisarios del Mal" - dijo Viktor poniendo en pantalla una especie de contador

"Yo le metería dentro, el ya ha ayudado en tres ocasiones distintas sin pedir nada a cambio" - dijo el maestro del mal cruzado de brazos

"Yo no lo haría, bastante tuvimos con uno del vacío, recuerda lo que paso" - le contesto Thresh

"Malzahar estaba obsesionado con invadir este mundo, no creo que sea lo mismo" - dijo Diana en defensa del ser del Vacío

"Pero eso no se limita solo a Malzahar" - añadió Singed señalando a Viktor

"Lo dice el químico loco de Zaun" - se quejo el científico cruzado de brazos

"Yo voto que no, puede que nos este ocultando cosas" - dijo Lissandra fríamente

"¡Yo tampoco me fío de aquello que viene del Vacío!" - le siguió Nautilus

"Vel'Koz ha demostrado ser un buen aliado, y a pesar de sus intenciones de destruir toda vida orgánica, creo que podría ser un buen miembro" - dijo Viktor a sus compañeros

"Algo que me ha enseñado el tiempo es que el enemigo de tu enemigo es tu amigo" - dijo Swain mientras daba de comer a Beatrice

"El equilibrio no debe estar presente en el por su forma de pensar, esta en conflicto con todos los seres sin inteligencia" - dijo Zed cruzado de brazos

Todos le miraron de forma rara, no habían entendido lo que acababa de decir

"Yo voto que entre" - resumió el ninja de las sombras

"Creo que no estoy de acuerdo, vengo de Shurima y se de que son capaces esas cosas" - dijo con una ligera desconfianza

"Bueno, cuatro de nosotros se niegan y los otros seis lo aceptan, creo que tenemos un nuevo miembro" - dijo Viktor mientras se levantaba

El científico se acerco al pulpo cósmico y le ofreció la mano, aunque el solamente le pudo tocar con uno de sus tentáculos

"Supongo que nos acostumbraremos a eso.... en fin.... bienvenido a los Emisarios del Mal" - dijo Viktor antes de ofrecerle un asiento


	344. Visitante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 5 de la "Saga del Retorno Omega"

Era de noche, el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes de tormenta, se podía oír el sonido de lostruenos, en este momento Teemo se encuentra a las puertas de la mansión de Veigar

Lleva puesto su traje militar del Escuadrón Omega, con su cerbatana en la mano y con su capa ondeando a medida que es arrastrada por el aire

"¿Cuantas veces habré estado aquí?" - se pregunto a medida que avanzaba hacia la puerta

Teemo llamo a la puerta, golpeándola, se mantuvo quiero durante algunos minutos pero nadie fue a abrirle, temiéndose algo saco su navaja de explorador

"No me gusta entrar en las casas ajenas, pero es Veigar" - dijo a la vez que abría la puerta

Toda la casa, incluyendo los pasillos estaban a oscuras, el avanzo por ellos mientras miraba a su alrededor, había muchas cosas que podía reconocer

En una vitrina se encontraba el Sello Oscuro que Veigar robo, uno de los globos que uso en primer encuentro, su antiguo uniforme azul y una copia del sombrero original de su padre

"La ultima vez que estuve aquí fue cuando....." - los pensamientos del yordle paro el sonido de su voz

La ultima vez que piso esa casa fue poco después de que Veigar intentara asesinar a toda la Liga de las Leyendas, el fue a la habitación del brujo para ver como se encontraba....

Mentira... fue para matarlo..... sin recuerdos de Lulu, Veigar era la mayor amenaza que podría tener como enemigo, si pudo con la Liga de las Leyendas.... el iba a matarlo, pero entonces volvió....

"Sera mejor que me de prisa, Heimerdinger debe estar....." - un sonido proveniente de su casco corto sus palabras

"Teemo, ¿me recibes?" - pregunto una voz aguda

"Si, te recibo, ¿qué quieres Heimerdinger?" - pregunto el yordle militar

"¿Has hablado ya con Veigar?" - pregunto el científico

"No, todavía no, aunque ya estoy en su casa, le estoy buscando" - le contesto el explorador

"Espero que este en su casa, no me gustaría que se fuese de viaje" - añadió Heimerdinger

"No creo que se haya ido, aunque la casa esta a oscuras, de todos modos echare un vistazo" - dijo mientras cortaba la comunicación 

El soldado avanzo hacia el final del pasillo hasta una puerta, cuando agarro el pomo escucho un grito desgarrador que venia desde el otro lado

"¿Q-qué ha sido eso?" - se pregunto mientras su corazón aceleraba

Teemo abrió la puerta de un solo golpe, colocando su cerbatana en posición de ataque, solo para darse cuenta de que Veigar se encontraba encima de Lulu....

Efectivamente le había pillado apenas sin ropa y cubierto de sabanas....

"¡¿Qué (bababui) estas haciendo ahí (bababui)?!" -le grito Veigar enfadado al verle entrar

"¡Lo lo lo siento!" - grito el yordle mientras cerraba la puerta con fuerza

El explorador se quito el casco y empezó a respirar fuertemente por lo que acababa de pasar, no se imaginaba que iba a pillar a Lulu y Veigar en un momento tan intimo

Antes esto corrió por el pasillo hasta el salón del maestro del mal, luego se sentó con las rodillas a la altura de su cara, un poco traumatizado


	345. Interrumpidos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 5 de la "Saga del Retorno Omega"

Teemo se encontraba en la sala de Veigar, junto con el maestro del mal, aunque la situación estaba realmente tensa, por culpa del explorador

"Hace buen día, ¿verdad?" - le pregunto el yordle marrón

"Dame una buena razón para no matarte aquí mismo" - le respondió Veigar

"¿Conciencia?" - pregunto algo nervioso

"Esa lleva muerta desde hace años" - le respondió el hechicero

"Mira.... yo no quería...." - intentaba decirle Teemo

"¿Invadir mi casa? ¿Dejar la puerta abierta? ¿Interrumpir mi momento de privacidad con mi novia?" - pregunto el brujo con cierto enfado

"Creí que estarías durmiendo.... o que no estabas... pensaba dejarte un mensaje...." - le intento explicar el explorador

"Si, y yo ahora mismo pienso en arrancarte los ojos" - le amenazo el mago

La tensión siguió en aumento a medida que Rammus entraba en la habitación

"Hey Veigar, entiendo que quieras ahorrar en la luz pero ¿tienen que estar todas apagadas?" - pregunto el armadurillo

"Ahora no es momento" - le replico el maestro del mal

"¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?" - pregunto dirigiendo su mirada a Teemo - "Oh, hola Teemo"

"Ho-hola...." - saludo tímidamente

"¿Me he perdido algo?" - pregunto el armadurillo

"No, ahora regresa a tu mazmorra" - le dijo el hechicero

"¡No! E-espera, esto tiene que ver con Rammus" - le dijo rápidamente Teemo

"¿Conmigo?" - se extraño Rammus

Rammus se acerco al sofá y se sentó al lado del explorador, para escuchar mejor lo que tenia que decirle este

"Hace algunos días conseguimos localizar a un yordle que teníamos en Bandle y que se había escapado" - empezó a contar Teemo

"¿Qué se había escapado? ¿Era un preso?" - pregunto el hechicero extrañado

"No, pero estaba siendo vigilado por la seguridad de Bandle" - siguió contando Teemo

"¿Por seguridad de Bandle? ¿Estas hablando de Poppy?" - pregunto el armadurillo

"¿Qué? ¡No! Estoy hablando de Gnar" - le dijo el explorador

"¿Gnar? ¿El yordle prehistórico? ¿Ese que se convierte en una imparable maquina de destrucción masiva?" - pregunto el maestro del mal

"Si, ese mismo, esta suelto, me mandaron para reclutaros para el Escuadrón Omega" - le informo el explorador

"Entiendo, y la verdad es que paso" - dijo el mago cruzado de brazos

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" - pregunto Teemo sorprendido

"Invadir mi casa, odiarte, interrumpirme en mi privacidad, odiarte, odiarte y odiarte" - le explico enumerándolo con las garras de sus manos

"Pe-pero tenéis que ayudarme tu y Rammus" - le dijo el yordle

"¿Yo por qué? No soy un yordle" - le pregunto el armadurillo

"En realidad venia a preguntárselo a Lulu pero teniendo en cuenta la situación....." - dijo mirando de reojo a Veigar

"Yo no pienso ir, si quieres que el armadillo vaya pues adelante pero no cuentes conmigo" - le dijo fríamente el hechicero

"De acuerdo.... y lo siento...." - dijo tímidamente mientras se levantaba

"Ya sabes por donde esta la salida" - dijo el brujo apuntando al pasillo

"Nos vemos después Teemo" - le despidió Rammus sin levantarse

El explorador fue hacia la entrada, luego respiro profundamente y abrió la puerta, venia en busca de dos miembros y los acababa de perder, lo peor es que esa escena no se le va a borrar nunca


	346. Buscando a Gnar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 5 de la "Saga del Retorno Omega"

Era por la mañana, Rammus había sido reclutado por el Escuadrón Omega (en sustitución de Lulu y Veigar) para encontrar a Gnar

"Entonces ¿alguien quiere un sándwich?" - pregunto el armadurillo mientras cogía uno de su bolsa

"¡Yo quiero uno!" - dijo Ziggs mientras agarraba uno impacientemente

"¿Qué estáis haciendo? Eso es el cebo" - les dijo Teemo con cierto enfado

"Yo pensé que tu eras el cebo" - le respondió Rumble

"Muy gracioso Rumble" - le dijo el explorador

"Lo estaba diciendo en serio" - replico el yordle azulado - "Por cierto, ¿por qué no ha venido Veigar?"

En ese momento Teemo se quedo rígido, rezando entre murmuros porque su enemigo no le hubiera contado nada al armadurillo

"No se, creo que es porque se enfado con Teemo" - dijo antes de dirigirse hacia el tejon - "Oye, ¿por qué se enfado esta vez?" 

"Digamos... no estaba de humor... para visitas...." - dijo nervioso

"No me digas que les pillaste.... jugando.... al scrabble...." - le dijo Ziggs

Todos se quedaron mirando al yordle de las bombas, obviamente no se esperaban un comentario así, tampoco sabían como responderle

"De todos modos, ¿por donde creéis que esta Gnar?" - pregunto Rammus intentando cambiar el tema de la conversación 

"Se fue corriendo en dirección a una playa que hay por esta zona" - respondió Teemo

"Y si vamos a una playa ¿por qué traes tu armadura? Es obvio que se va a llenar de arena" - le pregunto el armadurillo

"Porque es mi armadura de combate" - le contesto el explorador - "Rumble también trae su maquina consigo"

"Lo mio es indispensable, a ti solo te hace falta un palo y un dardo" - le replico el mecánico 

"No es un palo" - le contesto Teemo con cierto enfado

"Si seguís discutiendo seréis vosotros los que hagáis de cebo" - les dijo Ziggs sonriente

"De todos modos ya hemos llegado a la playa" - dijo Rammus señalándola

La playa en la que se encontraban era enorme, con la arena casi de color blanco, con bonitas vistas y sin ninguna piedra puntiaguda que clavarse

"Ahora entiendo porque Gnar quería venir aquí" - dijo Rammus sentándose

"Si, parece un bonito sitio" - dijo Rumble bajando de la maquina 

"No os acomodéis tanto, Gnar tiene que estar cerca" - dijo Teemo

"¿Y por qué no podemos relajarnos mientras? Charlemos como buenos amigos" - dijo Ziggs sacando algunos de sus Hexplosivos

"¿Amigos? Una vez intentaste matarme" - le dijo Teemo con cierta frialdad 

"Ya, bueno, también intento matarme a mi" - añadió Rumble

"Y a mi también" - comento Rammus - "Pero no podemos estancarnos en el pasado"

"Sois unos tipos muy raros" - dijo Teemo frustrado

"Aquí el más rarito eres tu" - dijo Ziggs lanzandole una de sus bombas

El explorador esquivo la bomba, la cual fue a parar a un pequeño castillo de arena, que se deshizo cuando esta exploto

"Oye, ¿quién había hecho ese castillo?" - pregunto Rammus

"¡Graaaaaaahhhhh!" - rugió algo desde detrás del escuadrón

Los yordles y el armadurillo se giraron para ver a Mega Gnar, enfadado y furioso al ver que habían destruido su castillito de arena

"La has pifiado... otra vez..." - le dijo Rumble al tejón


	347. Mega Yordle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 5 de la "Saga del Retorno Omega"

El Escuadrón Omega, compuesto por Rumble, Teemo, Ziggs y Rammus, emprendieron la búsqueda de Gnar, un yordle prehistórico con la habilidad de transformarse en un monstruo gigante

Lograron encontrarlo, solo que le enfadaron hasta el punto de hacer que se convirtiese en ese mismo monstruo gigante

"Buen trabajo Teemo" - dijo Rumble mientras veía como se acercaba la criatura

"¡Fue Ziggs el que tiro la bomba!" - grito Teemo con enfado

"Si te hubieras quedado quieto y recibido la explosión, esto no estaría pasando" - le dijo el bombardero loco

"Esto es increíble, Rammus, ¿tu qué opinas?" - le pregunto el yordle con armadura

"Qué la has pifiado" - le contesto Rammus

"¡Graaaaaaahhhh!" - rugió la criatura con enfado

Mega Gnar agarro un pequeño banco que había, obviamente para que uno se sentase, y lo lanzo contra los campeones, quienes lograron esquivarlo

"¡Inténtalo de nuevo!" - le dijo Ziggs sonriente

"¡Graaaaaaahhhhh!" - Mega Gnar grito mientras empezaba a arrancar una palmera del suelo

"Me estas tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?" - dijo Rumble al ver la escena

El monstruo consiguió arrancar la palmera, tirandosela a los héroes segundos después, esto también la pudieron esquivar

"Ziggs... no le des más ideas...." - le dijo Teemo recobrando el aliento

"Al menos se esta quedando sin cosas que lanzar" - señalo Rammus

"No creo que eso sea bueno" - dijo el yordle azulado al ver que empezaba a acercarse

"Rumble, ve por tu maquina, nosotros nos encargamos" - dijo Teemo mientras cargaba sus dardos cegadores

"¡Esto va a ser la bomba!" - grito Ziggs lanzando su Carga Concentrada y su Campo de Hexplosivos delante del camino del mega yordle

"¡Graaaaaarrrgg!" - rugía el monstruo sin cesar su paso

Mega Gnar acabo pisando los Hexplosivos de Ziggs, sin embargo apenas le hicieron algún daño, incluso la Carga Concentrada parecía un escupitajo para el

"Eso no ha servido mucho" - dijo Rumble mientras lanzaba sus arpones contra el

La criatura agarro los arpones, luego los tiro al suelo, para el parecían bastoncillos para los oídos

"¿Alguien tiene un plan?" - pregunto Teemo algo nervioso

"¿Puedes cegarlo con tus dardos?" - pregunto el armadurillo

"Eternamente no" - le contesto el explorador

"Me basta con algunos segundos" - respondió Rammus, preparándose para rodar

Teemo lanzo uno de sus dardos a Mega Gnar, dejandole cegado temporalmente

"¿Qué tienes planeado?" - pregunto Rumble al armadurillo

"Tu confía en mi" - dijo Rammus antes de adoptar su forma de rodillo

Rammus empezó a girar alrededor de Mega Gnar, levantando una tormenta de arena alrededor de este, que le impedía ver algo

"¡Graaaaaaaaaaarrrrggg!" - gritaba el yordle sin poder golpear al armadillo

La ira y la frustración hizo que Mega Gnar se quedara sin energía, tornándose de una energía de color azul que le devolvió a su forma inferior

Rammus también se paro en seco, esperando a que el pequeño tornado se disolviera

"Objetivo cumplido" - dijo a sus compañeros

"¿Donde aprendiste a hacer eso?" - le pregunto el explorador

"En un cómic, creo" - respondió mientras se sentaba

El Escuadrón Omega ahora se encontraba frente a un pequeño Gnar, habían conseguido derrotarlo


	348. Vuelta a casa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 5 de la "Saga del Retorno Omegra"

Era por la tarde, el infame Escuadrón Omega se hallaba en un campo cercano a la casa de Veigar, tras haber tenido una peligrosa misión ahora les tocaba descansar

"Heimerdinger me ha asegurado que no se olvidara de darle la pastilla de buenas noches" - dijo Teemo mientras guardaba su comunicador

"¿Por qué la llama pastilla de buenas noches?" - pregunto Rammus

"Porque tiene suficientes tranquilizantes para dormir a tres Malphite" - le respondió Rumble

"Al menos ahora podemos relajarnos un poco" - dijo Ziggs tumbándose en la hierba

"Si, supongo que hicimos un buen trabajo con Gnar" - dijo Rammus sonriente

"Fue muy inteligente cegarlo con la arena" - le comento Teemo - "¿Te interesaría seguir formando parte del Escuadrón Omega?" 

"No creo, no tengo madera de militar" - le contesto Rammus

"Veigar tampoco, supongo que es por eso por lo que no quería venir" - dijo Rumble mientras empezaba a limpiar su maquina de combate

"Si.... claro...." - dijo Teemo nervioso

"De todos modos creo que Veigar y Lulu han ido a Zaun, hablaron de algo que tenia que ver con veneno para tejones" - explico el armadurillo

En ese momento Rumble y Ziggs miraron fijamente al explorador, obviamente sabían que el brujo se estaba refiriendo a el

"Seguro que es otro de sus planes malvados" - dijo Rumble sin prestar mucha atención

"O para matar a Teemo, de esos tiene bastantes" - comento Rammus

"¿Bastantes? ¿Cuantos más o menos?" - pregunto el explorador

"Uno para cada día del año" - contesto sonriente

"Y luego preguntan porque llevo la armadura" - dijo Teemo sentándose

Todos se encontraban hablando cuando Ziggs de repente giro la cabeza y empezó a mirar fijamente a los arboles cercanos al prado

"¿Qué pasa?" - le pregunto Rammus

"Tengo la sensación de que alguien nos observa" - le respondió Ziggs

"Igual es otro que quiere matar a Teemo" - dijo Rumble alegremente

"¡Queréis dejarlo ya!" - grito el yordle con armadura

"Puede que sea una admiradora" - dijo Ziggs sonriente

"No estoy para chicas ahora mismo" - dijo Rumble cambiando su sonrisa por una ligera cara de tristeza

"¿No te ha ido bien con Tristana?" - le pregunto Rammus

"No me apetece hablar del tema" - le dijo el mecánico

"Estamos entre compañeros, no tienes porque ocultarnos nada" - le dijo Ziggs, con intención de enterarse de todo

"Eso, eso, cuenta lo de Tristana" - añadió Teemo, nervioso

"Dejad en paz al chaval, el sabrá lo que hace" - dijo Rammus levantándose

"¿Ya vas a irte? Todavía es temprano" - le dijo el bombardero loco

"Quiero descansar un poco, últimamente no he parado de estar en movimiento" - dijo tranquilamente el armadillo

Rammus se despidió del resto del equipo y luego se dirigió hacia la mansión de Veigar, una vez llegado a la puerta estuvo a punto de entrar cuando una voz le hablo

"Espera un momento Rammus...." - le dijo alguien

El armadurillo se giro y sorprendió al ver a Fiora delante de ella, había pasado tiempo desde que no le veía, su situación con ella era algo... complicada

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" - le pregunto el campeón 

"Tengo que hablar contigo de algo" - le contesto la espadachina


	349. A su lado

Fiora acababa de abandonar su residencia en el Instituto de Guerra, ella tenia un hogar pero debido a su constante entrenamiento solía quedarse en una habitación del edificio

Hoy es el día, voy a ir a la casa de Veigar, buscare a Rammus y le diré lo que siento por el, me da igual lo que la gente piense, solo quiero estar con el

"Hola Fiora" - le saludo cierta bruja rubia

"Hola Lux...." - dijo Fiora casi sin mirarla

"¿Vas a visitar a Rammus?" - le pregunto Lux

"Eso no te importa" - le respondió fríamente

"Era solo para decirte que fueras más tarde, no va a estar" - le dijo la bruja de luz

"¿No va a estar? ¿Como sabes tu eso?" - pregunto Fiora, prestandole toda su atención

"Corki me dijo que tenia algo con el Escuadrón Omega" - le comento la hechicera

"Supongo que puedo ir más tarde" - dijo la muchacha en voz baja

"¿Has decidido ya como confesarte?" - le pregunto Lux mirándola con una enorme sonrisa

"Simplemente se lo diré y ya esta" - le dijo intentando mantenerse firme

"¿Seguro? Yo te imagino con la cara completamente roja, con algunas lagrimitas y abrazándole fuertemente" - le dijo Lux con una sonrisa

Las palabras de la bruja de luz eran la descripción más detallada de lo que seguramente iba a pasar más tarde

"Lux, agradezco tus historias de cuento de hadas pero tengo asuntos pendientes antes de ir a ver a Rammus" - dijo Fiora a modo de despedida

"De acuerdo, solo recuerda tomar la iniciativa" - le dijo Lux despidiéndose

Fiora hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Lux, tal vez Rammus no estuviera pero ella no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, se limito a dar un paseo por un bosque cercano

Dios, no puedo esperar a reunirme con Rammus, no puedo dejar de pensar en el, quitarme todo esto que me estoy guardando

La muchacha se apoyo en un árbol y empezó a pensar en el armadillo, la forma en que le hablaba, en que le trataba, su personalidad, de repente la cabeza de la chica comenzó a arder

"Dios, soy una mujer adulta, ya debería saber como controlar un enamoramiento" - se dijo así misma mientras miraba a su alrededor

De repente vio desde su posición un prado muy extenso, en el centro de encontraba Rammus, rodeado de varios otros campeones, seguramente el efímero Escuadrón Omega

"Ese tiene que ser el equipo que menciono Lux, parece que esta despidiéndose, ahora seria un buen momento para reunirme con el" - dijo Fiora mientras retomaba su camino 

Ella llego a las puertas de la mansión de Veigar, donde el armadurillo estaba a punto de adentrarse en la casa y cerrar la puerta

"Espera un momento Rammus...." - le dijo Fiora

El armadurillo se giro y sorprendió al ver a Fiora delante de ella, había pasado tiempo desde que no le veía, su situación con ella era algo... complicada

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" - le pregunto el campeón

"Tengo que hablar contigo de algo" - le contesto la espadachina

Rammus simplemente dio un paso adelante y le dejo pasar a ella primero hacia el interior de la casa


	350. Rammus y Fiora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Este es un episodio un poco lemon/hentai se recomienda que los menores de 15 años (que no me haréis caso, otra vez) no lo vean, sin embargo todo recae sobre vuestra responsabilidad

Era por la tarde, Rammus acababa de recibir la visita de Fiora, ambos se encontraban en el sofá del salón principal

"Pa-pareces preocupada" - le decía el armadillo nervioso

"Quiero hablar contigo de algo, desde hace tiempo"- le contesto Fiora

"Es el beso, ¿verdad?" - le pregunto Rammus

"Si, fue muy diferente a los que había tenido antes" - dijo la chica seria

"¿Cuál es la diferencia?" - pregunto con curiosidad

"Ellos no me gustaban" - le dijo algo sonrojada

El silencio se hizo entre los dos por varios segundos

"Yo... ¿en verdad te gusto?" - pregunto el armadurillo

"Si... me gustas mucho..." - le dijo nerviosa

"¿Por qué? No soy un guerrero o un hombre de mandíbula, dudo incluso de tener dientes" - le expreso inseguro

"Por tu forma de ser, eres encantador, divertido, siento que puedo sonreír contigo y olvidarme de mi apellido" - le dijo la chica

Fiora se detuvo un momento y luego le dirigió la mirada

"Cuando nos conocimos no pude dejar de pensar en ti, no eras engreído o frío como otros, te comportabas conmigo como si fuera tu amiga de toda la vida, pensar en ti hacia que no me sintiera sola" - dijo con su voz temblando

Rammus se acercó un poco más a ella y le abrazo

"A mí también me gustas, al principio parecías muy seria pero me agradaba tu compañía, cuando creí que te había hecho daño no podía dejar de pensar en ti" - dijo Rammus mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

Ambos levantaron la cabeza y Rammus pudo ver una sonrisa de felicidad en la cara de Fiora, esta le agarro las mejillas y lo beso 

Rammus se inclinó para recibir mejor el beso de la chica, el cual duro varios segundos

"Necesito... aire..." - dijo algo nervioso

"No" - le contesto en seco

Fiora en respuesta solo pudo colocarse encima suya para poder seguir besándolo, cortando la respiración de Rammus

"Espera.... los lectores nos están leyendo...." - dijo algo nervioso

"Me da igual" - dijo Fiora recobrando el aliento - "He esperado mucho para esto"

La chica siguió besandole, sin darle ni un segundo, tras varios meses de reprimir sus sentimientos ella no podía aguantar más

La muchacha empezó a quitarse el pequeño chaleco que llevaba y luego siguió su cinturón, Rammus se mostraba nervioso en todo momento

"¿Demasiado rápido?" - le pregunto la mujer

"N-no es eso, es solo que no me puedo creer que esto me esté pasando" - dijo mientras respiraba fuertemente

Fiora sonrió y lentamente empezó a acariciarle la mejilla (mejilla de carapapa), tranquilizándolo 

"¿Estas seguro de seguir?" - le pregunto la chica

Rammus asintió con la cabeza y la muchacha empezó a quitarse los protectores de los brazos mientras él desabrochaba su arnés, revelando su miembro

Fiora se acercó un poco a él y comenzó a tocar su zona intima, el cual parecía tener.... prefiero no entrar en detalles, el armadurillo estaba temblando

Segundos después Fiora empezó a quitarse los pantalones, dejándose la parte superior puesta

"¿Estas segura de querer hacer esto conmigo?" - pregunto Rammus colorado

La chica se dirigió hacia él y se colocó encima suya

"No vuelvas a preguntarme eso" - dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara - "Esto lo has provocado tu"

Rammus finalmente empezó a colocarse dentro de Fiora a medida que escuchaba gemidos y pequeños gritos

Siguieron durante un buen rato, cuando ambos terminaron Fiora alargo sus brazos alrededor de Rammus, con cansancio abrazandolo mientras se recuperaba

"¿Aun sientes vergüenza?" - pregunto la chica entre jadeos

"No.... Eso lo sentiré mañana... Cuando lea los comentarios...." - le respondió Rammus

"¿Y qué sientes ahora?" - pregunto la muchacha sonriendo

"Felicidad" - respondió alegremente


	351. Liandri

Era domingo, por la mañana, Veigar se encontraba desayunando con Rammus

"¿Qué vas a hacer esta mañana?" - le pregunto el armadurillo al mago

"No evadas mi pregunta, ¿como has salido de tu celda?" - le respondió el brujo

"Yo pase una tarde agradable" - dijo Rammus contento

"Me da igual, ¿como has salido de tu celda?" - volvió a preguntarle Veigar

"Bueno, si no te importa cojo el periódico y me marcho a mi celda" - le dijo el armadurillo mientras se levantaba

"Para que sirve eso, vas a escapar de nuevo" - le dijo el hechicero frustrado

En ese momento Lulu entro en la cocina, acompañada de Pixie

"Veigar, ¿no notas a Rammus muy contento últimamente?" - le pregunto la hada

"Ese tipo siempre esta contento" - respondió el mago

"Bueno, de todos modos tienes que limpiar el sótano" - le dijo Lulu

"¿El sótano? Ah, cierto, no pude por culpa de Twitch, ahora iré" - le respondió el hechicero

"Yo mientras voy a hacer la cama" - le dijo Lulu sonriendo antes de irse

El maestro del mal termino de desayunar, luego se dirigió hacia el sótano y bajo, estaba muy oscuro por lo que necesitaba una lampara de aceite para iluminar

"¿Por qué no cambiaría los fusibles?" - se pregunto el mago mientras dejaba la lampara sobre una pequeña mesa

Veigar logro localizar un baúl al fondo de la sala, también había una columna de madera que funcionaba como pilar y un par de mesas con varias cosas por encima

El hechicero se acerco al baúl y lo abrió, empezó a ver algunas de las cosas que había dentro, como por ejemplo una foto de sus padres

"No se porque aun guardo estas cosas" - dijo mientras la observaba

En ese momento una mano, que parecía ser la de Lulu agarro la fotografía

"¿No dijiste que no querías....?" - Veigar corto sus palabras al darse la vuelta

Delante de el se encontraba Lulu, sin embargo parecía tener una Máscara de Liandri en la cara y se encontraba en silencio, sin decir nada

"¿Qué estas haciendo con esa Máscara de Liandri?" - pregunto el hechicero

"......." - la chica no respondió

"Te estoy haciendo una pregunta" - le dijo el brujo algo molesto

"......." - la muchacha siguió en silencio

"Deja ya las tonterías" - dijo mientras alargaba su garra para quitarle la máscara

Sin embargo la muchacha agarro con fuerza la muñeca del hechicero, impidiendo que pudiera hacerlo, ella siguió sin decir nada

"Como quieras, ordena tu este sitio" - dijo Veigar algo molesto mientras se marchaba

El maestro del mal subió las escaleras y salio del sótano, solo para encontrarse con Lulu

"¿Ya has terminado de ordenar el sótano?" - pregunto la bruja

"¿Terminado? Eres tu la que ha venido a molestarme" - dijo el brujo cruzándose de brazos

"Yo no he bajado en ningún momento, he estado con Pixie todo el tiempo" - le dijo Lulu algo extrañada

El hechicero hecho un vistazo al sótano, allí abajo se encontraba la extraña Lulu con la Máscara del Liandri, luego miro fijamente a la Lulu que tenia en frente

"¿Pasa algo?" - le pregunto la yordle

Veigar volvió a mirar hacia el sótano, la extraña chica había desaparecido


	352. Consultar a un brujo

Era Lunes, la gente odia los Lunes, yo odio los Lunes, y Veigar se encontraba en el Instituto de Guerra, esperando en la cafetería a un amigo suyo junto a Rammus

"¿Cuanto tiempo más tenemos que esperar?" - pregunto el armadurillo

"Ya estará al llegar, ¿como es que tienes prisas?" - le devolvió la pregunta el mago, extrañado

"Tengo una cita esta mañana" - le respondió sonriente

"Entiendo, oh, mira, ahí viene Xerath" - dijo Veigar cambiando de tema

Delante de ellos se encontraba avanzando Xerath, el mago ascendido de Shurima y compañero de Veigar en los Emisarios del Mal

"Buenos días Veigar y Rammus" - saludo Xerath sin sentarse

"Lo mismo" - respondió el yordle

"Buenos días Xerath" - le devolvió el saludo el amadurillo

"Tengo entendido que querías preguntarme algo, dime el que" - le dijo el ascendido

"¿Tu también tienes prisa?" - pregunto el hechicero purpura

"Si, tengo alguien a quien dedicar mi día" - respondió Xerath con cierto misterio

"Bueno, el caso es que el otro día vi un extraño ser en mi sótano" - le comento Veigar

"¿Un extraño ser? Vas a tener que concretar" - dijo el mago ascendido

"Parecía Lulu, pero con una Máscara de Liandri, a pesar de parecerse a Lulu no era ella" - siguió contándole el yordle

"¿Seguro que no te estaba gastando una broma?" - pregunto el brujo de energía

"Totalmente seguro, era imposible que fuera ella" - le respondió Veigar

"Dijiste que tenia una Máscara de Liandri, tal vez fuera el espíritu del Liandri"- le explico Xerath

"¿Como que el espíritu del Liandri?" - pregunto Veigar extrañado

"¿Y por qué todos escriben Liandri cuando es Liandry?" - pregunto Rammus

Los dos brujos se quedaron observando al armadurillo, obviamente su pregunta estaba fuera de lugar, Xerath se dirigió hacia el maestro del mal

"El Liandri fue una vez la Máscara de un guerrero que usaba el fuego y la magia como fuerza para las batallas" - empezó a contarle el hechicero

"Nunca había oído hablar de el" - dijo el mago purpura cruzado de brazos

"Cuando murió, decidieron hacer en su nombre el Tormento (o máscara) de Liandri, sin embargo hay veces en que su espíritu se aparece" - le explico Xerath

"¿Y por qué apareció en mi sótano?" - pregunto el maestro de mal

"No tiene un orden de aparición, es aleatorio, fue una casualidad" - le respondió Xerath - "Seguramente escogió la forma de Lulu porque era la más cercana"

"Ah, ¿pero eso es canónico o te lo acaba de inventar?" - pregunto Rammus

Xerath, una vez más, ignoro al armadillo, pues ni entendía ni quería saber de que hablaba

"Si eso es todo, tengo asuntos que atender" - dijo el brujo ascendido mientras se despedía

"Ya nos veremos" - le despidió Veigar

El ascendió empezó a caminar (o flotar) a través de los pasillos hasta llegar a un dormitorio situado en el ala oeste

Se paro en frente de una puerta, la cual se abrió segundos después, saliendo una mujer con el pelo marrón oscuro y partes metálicas sobre su ropa

"Siento haber tardado, Sivir" - le dijo Xerath

"No pasa nada, ahora podemos continuar nuestra cita" - dijo la chica sonriente


	353. Hija de las Arenas

Era Lunes, todavía por desgracia, y Xerath acababa de recoger a Sivir, la señora de la batalla, con quien tenia una cita planeada

"Bueno, Xerath, hacia tiempo que no salíamos de paseo" - le comento Sivir

"Ya, bueno, ten en cuenta que tu tataratataratatarabuelo quiere verme muerto" - dijo el brujo con suma tranquilidad

"Si, eso es lo que hizo que me empezara a interesar por ti" - dijo con una sonrisa

Ambos acabaron llegando a un lado apartado del instituto, donde poder tener un poco de privacidad, una vez allí Xerath se intento "sentar" en el césped, provocando que este se quemara

"Hoy vienes recargado, ¿o es qué te alegras de verme?" - le pregunto la muchacha como broma

"Muy gracioso, intenta tocar tu algo sin que explote" - le dijo el ascendido algo irritado

Instantáneamente Sivir dio un par de ligeros golpecitos en el yelmo de acero del brujo, produciendo un par de sonidos metálicos

"A veces me pregunto como es que eres de Shurima" - dijo el mago cruzando sus brazos

"Puede que este ayudando a reconstruirla, pero tampoco estoy muy apegada a ella" - dijo la guerrera mientras se tiraba al césped

"Sabes, eres muy distinta a Azir" - dijo Xerath mientras le observaba

"¿Es porque voy ligera de ropa?" - pregunto con una sonrisa

"No, eso podría considerarse un insulto en Shurima" - dijo el mago ascendido

"Ya, por eso intentas desintegrar a todo el que me come con los ojos, ¿no?" - le replico Sivir

"Eres un insulto a Shurima, pero eres mi insulto a Shurima" - dijo mirando hacia otro lado

Sivir intento tocar el inexistente cuerpo de Xerath, una leve rozadura era igual a un calambrazo o a una quemadura, pero siempre podía tocar su coraza de acero

"¿Por qué te llevas tan mal con mi abuelo?" - pregunto la chica

"Ya lo sabes" - le contesto en seco

"Se que tu le "mataste" por esclavizarte a ti y a Shurima" - dijo puntuando lo de matar

"Tu no sabes lo que es ser un esclavo, lo que es no tener nombre, tener que ver a toda tu familia y pueblo decaer a manos de un emperador" - dijo con dolor

"¿Y por eso te cargaste a su madre? Eso era innecesario" - dijo Sivir un poco más seria

"Era por el bien de Azir, por el bien de Shurima, me equivoque" - dijo fríamente 

Sivir rodeo con sus brazos a Xerath, con cuidado de no tocar las zonas de energía

"Sabes, si te pusieras una armadura podría llegar a devolverte el abrazo" - le dijo el hechicero

"¿Y evitar mostrarte mis curvas? No lo creo" - dijo a modo de broma

"Sera mejor que vayas volviendo a tu habitación" - dijo Xerath alzándose

"¿Por qué? ¿Quieres hacer especial algo conmigo?" - le pregunto la guerrera mientras ponía un dedo suyo cerca de sus labios

"¿De verdad es tan divertido ponerte así conmigo?" - pregunto Xerath algo frío

"Por supuesto, eres el único con quien me interesa flirtear" - le dijo sonriendo

Ambos emprendieron su marcha hacia el dormitorio de la chica, para sorpresa de los dos, y horror de Xerath, frente a la puerta se encontraba Azir


	354. Traición y odio

Xerath y Sivir acababan de tener una cita y ahora se acababan de encontrar con Azir, a las puertas de la habitación de la chica

"Azir" - saludo Xerath con desprecio

"Xerath" - le devolvió el saludo de la misma manera

"¿Qué te trae por aquí Azir?" - pregunto la guerrera

"Me han dicho que te vieron hablar con Xerath" - dijo el emperador cruzado de brazos

"Si, se llama tener libertad, ¿te suena?" - le recrimino el hechicero

El ascendido dorado se giro hacia donde se encontraba la chica

"No se como puedes juntarte con alguien como el" - le dijo Azir con decepción

"Me gusta, deberías aceptarlo y punto" - le dijo Sivir algo enfadada

"Destruyo Shurima, a cientos de vidas, de familias" - dijo el emperador

"Shurima ya había caído en desgracia cuando se puso a tus pies" - dijo Xerath con odio

"Ninguno de los dos sois santos, ambos comisteis errores y ambos sois muy parecidos" - dijo la guerrera cruzada de brazos

"¿Y que vas a hacer cuando seas mayor y te traicione?" - pregunto Azir amenazante

"Seguramente no cambie tanto cuando ascienda" - dijo Sivir pensativa

"No creo que merezcas ascender si tu único objetivo es estar con el" - dijo con todo su odio

"Sivir, creo que deberías entrar dentro" - dijo Xerath a su novia

La chica estuvo a punto de negarse, sin embargo no quería ver a su abuelo (o antepasado) pelearse con su todopoderoso novio, así que le hizo caso

"¿Como tienes la vergüenza de ir tras una hija de Shurima?" - pregunto Azir a su oponente

"Ella fue la que vino a mi, el tiempo hizo el resto" - le respondió Xerath

"¿Y qué harás luego? ¿Matarla como me mataste a mi?" - pregunto el emperador

"Tu no eres el más indicado para juzgar, cuide de ti, te aconseje siempre lo correcto, siempre te fui leal.... y a cambio tu rompiste tu promesa" - dijo con decepción 

"¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Era el emperador de Shurima, no podía liberarte" - le dijo Azir

"No haber hecho una promesa que no podías cumplir" - le dijo Xerath con odio

El hechicero ascendido se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse antes de que la mano de Azir tocara su hombro de metal

"Una vez fuiste mi amigo.... fuiste como un hermano.... ¿qué te paso?" - pregunto el emperador de las arenas

"Mi único amigo me traiciono, veía como mi pueblo moría por tu culpa, perdí a la chica que amaba y luego fui tachado de asesino" - le dijo mientra sus ojos brillaban

En un solo momento Xerath uso su Pulso Arcano contra el emperador, iluminando en el proceso todo el pasillo del instituto

"Cuando veas tus pecados.... comprenderás lo que hice.... Shurima murió pero la diferencia con tu reinado la puedo ver hasta yo......" - dijo antes de irse

En breves momentos algunos soldados de arena surgieron para ayudar a su emperador a levantarse, Azir miro hacia Xerath, recordando cuando le vio con su madre y le dio el honor de tener nombre

"Me dolió ver lo que hice... pero más me dolió ver tu traición...." - dijo Azir con tristeza


	355. Base de datos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 4 de la "Saga de Urgot"

Era una tarde tranquila en Zaun, cosa que era realmente extraña, la ciudad de los científicos locos suele estar llena de caos y destrucción, menos en el laboratorio de Viktor

El científico supremo casi había abandonado su humanidad y abrazado las maquinas, sin embargo aun mantenía algunas excepciones en cuanto a su rutina

"Blitzcrank, ¿donde te has metido?" - pregunto el científico

"ESTOY AQUÍ, SEÑOR" - respondió el golem de vapor

"¿No te tengo dicho que no andes por ahí por tu cuenta? Bastante me costo robarte" - le riño Viktor mientras andaba hacia sus computadoras

"CORRECCIÓN, SEÑOR, LA PALABRA ES RECUPERAR, NO ROBAR" -le corrigió el robot

"Desde el punto de vista de la sociedad no" - respondió el campeón de metal

Viktor se sentó en su silla y luego activo uno de los monitores, en el se veían reflejados todos los miembros de los Emisarios del Mal

"Es hora de seguir cargando el archivo de datos" - dijo Viktor mientras abría el expediente

"¿POR QUIÉN VA A EMPEZAR?" - pregunto Blitzcrank

"Anteriormente recopile a Diana, Zed, Xerath, Singed y Veigar" - se dijo así mismo mientras pensaba en por quien seguir

"¿POR QUÉ NO LISSANDRA?" - pregunto el robot

"No... creo que empezaremos por Nautilus" - dijo el villano mientras se levantaba - "Prepara la grabación de audio"

Blitzcrank avanzo hacia los comandos y acciono el botón de grabación sensorial

"Nombre Clave del sujeto: Nautilus, su nombre original es desconocido, sin embargo se cree que antes era de la tripulación de Gangplank" - decía Viktor

El científico se movía hacia la pantalla de sus computadoras, pasando fotografías e imágenes al mismo tiempo que hablaba

"Por lo visto el fue un marinero que entro en contacto con un extraño ser u objeto sin identificar, tal vez algún tipo de radiación" - dijo mientras ampliaba algunas imágenes

Viktor deslizo su brazo hacia el panel, colocando algunas fotos de Gangplank

"Entre sus otras habilidades se encuentra su fuerza sobrehumana, la coraza que lleva le protege de golpes casi mortales y tiene una extraña energía que emana de la coraza" - siguió narrando

"SEÑOR, DETECTO A DOS INDIVIDUOS EN LA PUERTA" - dijo el androide de la nada

"Genial, ahora tendré que repetir la grabación" - se quejo mientras agarraba su cetro

Una cosa que Viktor no aguantaba de las personas era su capacidad para llegar en el momento inadecuado, otra era que fueran a molestarle

En ese momento el científico pensó en algo, muy poca gente sabia de la existencia de su nuevo laboratorio, el cual se encontraba bajo tierra y conectaba Zaun con Piltover

"Espero que sea alguien importante" - dijo mientras abría la puerta con desprecio

"Hola Viktor, espero no haberte molestado" - le saludo un campeón Noxiano

El individuo era Urgot, el verdugo de Noxus y amigo de Viktor, junto a el se encontraba Sonna, una de las campeonas más bellas de todo Valoran.... y novia de Urgot...

"Te dije que vinieras el Martes" - le dijo el científico supremo

"Me temo que tenia que venir antes" - le contesto el cyborg nervioso

"Entiendo, pasad los dos, no esperéis mucha hospitalidad" - le dijo Viktor

Sabia para que había venido Urgot, eso le hacia sentir miedo


	356. Mitad máquina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 4 de la "Saga de Urgot"

Sona se encontraba sentada en una mesita de la sala de estar, a su lado de encontraba de pie Urgot y frente suya, el científico Viktor

"Bueno Urgot, me sorprende que la hayas traído" - comento el villano

"Pensé en venir solo pero.... quería pasar tiempo con ella...." - dijo con una voz algo cansada

Sona noto esto en su voz e inmediatamente se giro para mirarle la cara

"Si no te importa voy a ir primero al baño" - dijo el cyborg noxiano

"Blitzcrank, muestrale donde esta" - le ordenado Viktor a su robot

"COMO MANDE, PADRE" - respondió el androide

"Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames padre" - puntuó el científico fríamente

"COMO MANDE, SEÑOR" - rectifico la maquina de vapor

Blitzcrank se llevo a Urgot en dirección a uno de los pasillos, dejando al científico solo con la chica del arpa, creando una enorme tensión

Sona no había mantenido nunca una "conversación" con Viktor ni casi con ningún otro Emisario del Mal, a parte de Singed, y en una rara ocasión

"......" - Viktor se quedo mirándola fijamente

La muchacha le devolvió la mirada, el a primera vista daba miedo, su mascara de hierro le quitaba toda la expresividad y sus ojos amarillos eran muy penetrantes 

"Bueno.... tengo entendido que has tenido un par de citas con Urgot...." - le comento Viktor, rompiendo el silencio - "Y por cierto, se qué puedes comunicarte con tu arpa"

"No es un arpa" - le respondió la chica tocando una cuerda

"Eso me da igual, quiero que me respondas a una pregunta" - dijo el científico

"¿Por qué debería responderte?" - pregunto mientras tocaba de forma calmada

"Porque Urgot es un amigo y no quiero que le rompas el corazón.... o lo que queda de el...." - le dijo fríamente

La chica le miro sorprendida, Viktor era un hombre que parecía no ser humano, sin embargo incluso ella reconocía que su lealtad y amistad con sus emisarios era algo admirable

"Me gusta como es, no por fuera sino por dentro" - dijo la musa

"Por dentro el siempre ha estado lleno de furia, venganza y vergüenza, ¿qué hiciste tu para curar parte de su corazón?" - pregunto con curiosidad

"¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Sufres los mismos síntomas?" - pregunto antes de cesar su melodía

"Esos son sentimientos muy humanos, a excepción de la furia perdí el resto hace mucho tiempo" - dijo a medida que se levantaba

Urgot apareció de repente en la sala, entrando por la puerta acompañado de Blitzcrank

"Deberías ajustarlo un poco, se ha perdido tres veces" - le dijo el verdugo al verlo

"Si, bueno, eso ya lo arreglare después, necesito toda mi concentración" - le respondió el heraldo de las máquinas - "Después de todo soy científico, no medico" 

Sona se puso de repente en su camino, mirándoles con una cara de confusión

"¿No se lo has comentado?" - le pregunto Viktor a su compañero

"No quería preocuparte Sona....." - respondió Urgot mirando a la chica de pelo azul

La joven estaba todavía más confusa, sin embargo en pocos segundos cambiaría a aterrada

"Necesito un trasplante, mi corazón se esta parando" - le explico con la cabeza baja


	357. Corazón delator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 4 de la "Saga de Urgot"

Urgot se encontraba en la sala de estar de Viktor, este se encontraba con Blitzcrank en su laboratorio, dándoles su momento de privacidad

"¿POR QUÉ NO PODEMOS SALIR, SEÑOR?" - pregunto Blitzcrank

"Necesitan intimidad" - dijo mientras se redirigía a sus computadoras

"¿POR QUÉ ESTA ACTIVANDO EL SISTEMA DE CÁMARAS?" - pregunto el golem conforme su maestro ampliaba imágenes de la sala de al lado

"He dicho que necesitan intimidad, no que vaya a dárselas" - le explico mientras tomaba asiento

El heraldo de las máquinas no podía escuchar lo que decía Sona, sin embargo el si podía escuchar a Urgot y seguir más o menos la conversación

La muchacha de pelo azul empezó a tocar su instrumento, a medida que ponía una cara de tristeza

"¿Qué le pasa a tu corazón? ¿Por qué se esta parando?" - pregunto la chica nerviosa

"Cuando me... revivieron.... varios de mis órganos fueron trasplantados..." - le empezó a contar

"¿Incluido tu corazón?" - le pregunto la chica a través de su mente

"No... fue todos menos mi corazón... ese sobrevivió por mis ganas de vengarme de ese hijo de...." - le explico Urgot, con tono de enfado al final

"Urgot, no te desvíes" - le dijo Sona fríamente 

"Con el paso del tiempo, el veneno noxiano de mi cuerpo lo enveneno lentamente, necesito que me hagan un trasplante de corazón" - le dijo el noxiano

"Pero.... ¿no sufrirás lo mismo? volverá a envenenarse" - le dijo con preocupación

"No, este seria un corazón sintético" - le dijo Urgot

"¿Y por qué Viktor? ¿Por qué no un medico de verdad?" - pregunto la chica mientras tocaba

"En Zaun y Noxus solamente hay médicos de la morgue y científicos, ademas ninguna otra ciudad estado prestaría sus servicios médicos por un Noxiano" - le explico el cyborg

"¿Y por eso cuentas con un científico loco?" - pregunto sin creérselo

"Viktor y su trabajo pudo devolverme de la muerte, y el mismo se ha mejorado muchas partes del cuerpo, ademas es una persona en la que puedo confiar" - le contó Urgot

"Yo no confió en el, es frió, parece una maquina y es un villano" - dijo la muchacha con preocupación

"Acabas de describirme a mi" - le dijo Urgot

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio, Viktor se encontraba observando a la pareja

"Mira que desconfiar de mi, el científico supremo, el líder de los Emisarios del Mal" - dijo el científico indignado

"¿USTED NO ESTÁ PREOCUPADO POR URGOT?" - pregunto Blitzcrank

"Claro que no lo estoy, confió plenamente en mis habilidades como doctor, aunque no sea uno de biología" - le explico al robot

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y entro Urgot, acompañado de Sona

"¿Ya estas listo para la operación" - pregunto el científico

"Si, ya estoy preparado" - le respondió Urgot

"Sona, me temo que vas a tener que esperar fuera" - le dijo Viktor

"Si, creo que sera lo mejor para ti" - le dijo Urgot a la chica

Sona dio media vuelta con la cabeza mirando al suelo, con el pensamiento de que tal vez ese verdugo noxiano al que alguna vez podría haber odiado, y ahora amaba, podría morir


	358. Burlar a la muerte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 4 de la "Saga de Urgot"

Era un momento crucial para Sona, una de las campeonas más admiradas y bellas de toda la Liga de Leyendas tenia prácticamente su corazón en un puño

En la sala de al lado se encontraba Urgot, un noxiano a quien mucha gente odia y al mismo tiempo teme, ella le ve con otros ojos

¿Y si no sobrevive? ¿Y si no puedo volver a verlo? No quiero que se vaya.... todavía no... quiero volver a oír su voz....

La joven se quedo mirando al suelo, con algunas lagrimas en los ojos, por lo menos hasta que Viktor apareció repentinamente por la puerta, inmediatamente empezó a tocar su instrumento

"¡¿Como esta Urgot?!" - pregunto la chica alarmada

"Se esta estabilizando, de momento su cuerpo esta adaptándose al corazón sintético" - le respondió mientras se acercaba a sus computadoras

La chica en ese momento respiro un poco aliviada

"¿Qué te pasa? Pareces nerviosa por algún motivo" - le dijo el científico

"¿Nerviosa? ¡Urgot se encuentra en una camilla! ¡Es probable que no sobreviva!" - le dijo Sona tocando sus notas altamente

"Las probabilidades de que no sobreviva son muy bajas, casi del 9%" - le aclaro con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

"¡¿Como no puedes estar preocupado?! ¡Es tu amigo!" - le dijo la musa enfadada

"Precisamente porque es mi amigo, sino tuviera la certeza exacta de que fuera a sobrevivir no le hubiera operado para empezar" - le respondió Viktor

"Lo dices muy fríamente" - le dijo la chica, ahora algo más calmada

"Soy un heraldo de máquinas, queda muy poco de humano en mi, pero si algo queda en este mundo que merezca la pena.... son ellos...." - dijo el científico

Viktor activo un botón, revelando imágenes de todos los Emisarios del Mal, incluidos también Rumble, Urgot, Zac, Blitzcrank y una chica de fondo que se podía identificar

"¿Son los Emisarios del Mal?" - pregunto Sona

"No... son mi familia...." - dijo Viktor antes de desactivar las imágenes

En ese momento Urgot salio por la puerta del laboratorio

"Viktor, la maquina dice que ya ha terminado" - dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

Ambos campeones se giraron para verle, el científico supremo no se sorprendió, más bien lo contrario, le pareció de lo más normal, Sona por el contrario corrió para abrazarlo

"So-Sona tranquila.... estoy bien... no hay nada de que preocuparse...." - le dijo el verdugo para tranquilizarla

Sin embargo la chica únicamente le respondió abrazándole más fuerte, con todavía algunas lagrimas en sus ojos

Mientras tanto Blitzcrank se reúne con Viktor, para asimilar los resultados del experimento

"SEÑOR, ¿USTED NO SE ALEGRA POR EL?" - pregunto el robot

"No hay que alegrarse, ya sabia que iba a sobrevivir" - respondió el científico

"¿Y QUÉ ES ESE LIQUIDO QUE SALE DE SU OJO?" - pregunto Blitzcrank

Viktor paso un dedo por su casco y luego examino el liquido lagrimal, luego se seco la mano

"Debe de ser una corrosión del casco, después lo examinare" - dijo mientras le daba la espalda

La muerte de su hermano había vuelto a Viktor aun más antisocial de lo que era antes, sin embargo no pudo evitar quitarse el casco al llegar a la sala conjunta.... y sonreír....


	359. Traicionado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 5 de la "Saga de la Venganza"

Era un Lunes oscuro, oscuro porque es Lunes, y nos encontramos en el inframundo de Valoran, localizado en las temibles Islas de las Sombras

En estas islas habitan muchos devoradores de almas, el gobernante de todos ellos es el Rey Arruinado, su nombre es sinónimo de muerte

"¿Quién osa irrumpir sin cita previa?" - pregunta el Rey a su subordinado, el alma de un pobre desgraciado

"Se trata del Espíritu de Venganza, señor, quiere hablar con usted" - le dijo el joven

"Dile que pase" - le ordeno el oscuro ser

Segundos después apareció Kalista, el fantasmal ser encargado de castigar a los traidores

"¿En qué puedo ayudarte? Espíritu de la Venganza" - le pregunto el Rey Arruinado

"Señor, en mi estancia en el mundo mortal he encontrado un humano con sed de venganza" - le empezó a contar la mujer

"Eso es bueno, ve a por el alma del traidor y entregamela" - le dijo el Rey Arruinado

"Pero señor, por extraño que parezca, el traicionado tiene una petición" - le comento Kalista

"¿Una petición?" - pregunto extrañado el señor oscuro

La forma en que Kalista cazaba era muy peculiar, primero entraba en contacto con la victima, luego le convencía para aclamar venganza y después cazaba al traidor

"El mortal quiere encargarse de matar al traidor personalmente, con la ayuda de una servidora" - le explico el espíritu de venganza

"¿Qué motivos tiene para pedir algo así?" - pregunto el fantasma supremo

"Yo misma jure vengarme de la misma persona, si bien mis motivaciones no son la traición, el vio en mi una posible aliada" - le explico Kalista

"¿Un mortal y un espectro colaborando por conseguir la misma alma?" - el Rey Arruinado se cruzo de brazos, pensativo - "¿Interviene con algún otro espectro?"

"Afirmativo, el traidor es un aliado recurrente de Thresh, el carcelero" - le respondió Kalista

El Rey Arruinado cerro los ojos, su mente por un momento pudo visualizar quien era el traicionado, después esbozo una cara de disgusto

"Tengo entendido que el humano tiene jurada su venganza contra el carcelero y sus acólitos, no puedo permitirte aliarte con el" - le dijo el Rey Arruinado

"Pero señor, Thresh se ha aliado con el traidor, ¿por qué no podemos equilibrar la balanza?" - pregunto el espíritu de venganza

"Los aliados del carcelero le dan almas y fuerza, no me interesa que mueran todos de una forma no predestinada, incluido el mismo" - le explico el espectro

Kalista solo pudo bajar la cabeza con decepción ante tales palabras

"¿Quieres el alma del traidor? Ve a por ella pero sin interferencias" - dijo el Rey Arruinado como sentencia

"Lo que usted diga... majestad...." - dijo con cierto asco

Para un espíritu como Kalista la venganza era lo primero, ella sabia lo que era y no iba a descansar en paz hasta que cada alma torturada recibiera paz a través de ella

Kalista no podía ayudar directamente a su traicionado, sin embargo sabia de otros seres que si podían, inmediatamente se dirigió al Bosque Retorcido


	360. Pacto de Venganza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 5 de la "Saga de la Venganza"

La oscuridad se cernía sobre el Bosque Retorcido, el espíritu de la venganza conocido como Kalista se encontraba sobre uno de los altares del sur

Una vez allí, la mujer procedió a sentarse y a relajarse, a medida que su presencia se veía transportada a una especie de cueva oscura

"¿Donde te hayas traicionado?" - pregunto la mujer

"Tengo nombre, ¿recuerdas?" - le respondió una voz desde el fondo de la cueva

"Un nombre puede olvidarse, un sentimiento no" - dijo la fantasma

"Entonces, ¿vas a ayudarme en mi venganza?" - le pregunto el hombre misterioso

"De este tema solo podemos hablar en el Bosque Retorcido, te espero allí" - dijo Kalista antes de desaparecer

A Kalista le iba hacer más fácil hablarle en un entorno donde respiraba seguridad, ese traicionado le ponía un poco nerviosa, el Rey Arruinado sabrá por que

Segundos después un portal se abrió cerca del altar, algunos seres del vacío salían de el, luego fue cuando Malzahar hizo su entrada

"Malzahar" - le recibió Kalista

"Buenas tardes, Kalista" - saludo el brujo del vacío

Malzahar había cambiado desde la ultima vez que se manifestó, había sustituido su traje de invierno por una variación de su ropa original, salvo su mascara, la cual ocultaba sus recientes cicatrices

"¿Como te ha ido la charla con el Rey Arruinado?" - pregunto el hechicero

"Me temo que no puedo ayudarte con esos Emisarios del Mal" - le dijo el espectro

"Supuse que dirías eso, al fin de al cabo Thresh sirve al Rey Arruinado" - dijo Malzahar con cierta desilusión

"De todos modos, si puedo ayudarte con uno de ellos, aquel que sea el catalizador de tu ira" - le dijo el espíritu de venganza

El profeta del Vacío se cruzo de brazos y empezó a pensar, por un lado se encontraba Thresh, el Emisario al que más detestaba, por otro lado sin embargo.... Veigar....

Veigar era el Emisario al que más cosas que arrebatarle tenia, si su venganza solo podía llegar a uno de ellos, definitivamente seria a el

"De acuerdo, creo que sera el pequeño yordle quien sentirá mi venganza" - dijo Malzahar extendiéndole la mano

"Tu venganza no, la nuestra" - le corrigió Kalista dándole la mano

"Supongo que puedo organizar a mis seres del Vacío" - dijo el brujo, pensando en una estrategia

"He pensado en ello, el Rey Arruinado me dijo que no interfiriera con el resto de traidores" - dijo con una sonrisa - "Pero no dijo que no pudiera recibir ayuda"

Unas risas empezaron a oírse desde el fondo del bosque, Malzahar se giro para intentar localizar la voz, solo para toparse con Fiddlesticks

"¿Fiddlesticks?" - pregunto extrañado

Malzahar se giro para hablar con Kalista, sin embargo a quien encontró entre ellos dos fue a Shaco, el bufón siniestro

"¿Qué hacen aquí estos dos?" - pregunto el brujo purpura

"Como puedes ver, estos tienen una cuenta pendiente con tu brujo" - dijo Kalista sonriente

"Puedo ver que no les importa morir" - dijo el profeta del Vacío con orgullo

Malzahar creo un portal hacia la mansión de Veigar, el cual mantenía una distancia prudente

"Mañana atacaremos a ese yordle... esta vez nadie podrá ayudarlo...." - dijo rodeado de su equipo


	361. Un pelotón de suicidas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 5 de la "Saga de la Venganza"

Seguía siendo Lunes, por la noche, un día señalado en el calendario de Veigar, ya casi había pasado un año desde que hizo prisionero a Rammus, le tocaba la inspección rutinaria

"¿Como te encuentras?" - pregunto el hechicero

"Podría estar peor, la verdad" - respondió el armadurillo

"De acuerdo, me ocupare de ello" - dijo mientras daba vueltas a una rueda manivela

Las cadenas del armadurillo se alejaron más de el, haciendo que sus brazos se elevaron

"¿Y ahora?" - pregunto el hechicero

"Medianamente incomodo" - respondió sonriente

"Con eso me conformo, aunque alguna vez podrías suplicar" - le dijo Veigar

"Total, para lo que queda de historia, ¿qué más da?" - le pregunto Rammus

"¿Historia? ¿De qué cuernos estas hablando?" - pregunto el brujo con cierto enfado

"Ya sabes, la gran historia de la vida" - dijo Rammus sonriendo

Obviamente Veigar sospechaba algo, es solo que le da un poco igual el armadillo, prefiere gastar su tiempo en cosas más útiles o personas.....

"Hey Veigar" - le hablo de repente Lulu

"¿Qué quieres Lulu? Estoy ocupado haciendo llorar sangre a Rammus" - dijo el mago

Lulu observo a Rammus, quien le saludo con la palma de la mano mientras sonreía

"Si, bueno, es solo que hay un grupo de gente muy extraña en la colina" - le dijo la pequeña brujita

"¿Extraña gente?" - pregunto Veigar mientras abría un portal en el suelo

"Si, ademas había un montón de bichitos del Vacío" - añadió el hada

"No me fastidies...." - dijo el maestro del mal con cansancio

A través del portal pudo visualizar la imagen de Malzahar y sus bichos del Vacío, ademas de Kalista, Shaco y Fiddlesticks, a quien creía haber quemado

"Guau, eso parece la típica recopilación de villanos" - dijo Rammus con tranquilidad

"Tus comentarios no ayudan" - se quedo Veigar

"Pero ayudan a meter relleno y risas" - le replico el armadurillo

Veigar lanzo una mirada fulminante a Rammus, para el cual era una evidente señal de que se callara

"¿Qué es lo que están murmurando?" - pregunto Lulu

El maestro del mal se acerco un poco más al portal, pudiendo escuchar lo que decían

"Parece ser que quieren atacarme mañana" - dijo el brujo en voz baja

"Eso es bueno, tenemos tiempo suficiente para pedir ayuda" - dijo Lulu sonriente

"No voy a pedir ayuda" - dijo Veigar cruzado de brazos

"¿Por qué no? Te superan en número" - le dijo la chica, algo enfadada

"Porque cuantas más personas haya aquí, más testigos de la masacre va a ver" - le contesto el brujo fríamente

"¿Ma-masacre?" - pregunto Lulu nerviosa

"¿Quieren venir a por mi? Que lo intenten, pero no saldrán con vida" - dijo mientras salia de la mazmorra, cerrando con llave

"¡Veigar! ¡Déjame salir!" - grito Lulu desde dentro

"Claro que te dejare salir, mañana" - le respondió el brujo - "Perdóname...." 

El maestro del mal avanzo hacia su salón, una vez allí miro su reloj, quedaba poco tiempo para que se hiciera de día y el tenia un plan en mente para sus atacantes

¿Querían guerra? Pues guerra les iba a dar, crear ese pelotón de suicidas era la peor idea que Malzahar podría haber tenido, después de haberle escogido como objetivo


	362. Hora de morir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 5 de la "Saga de la Venganza"

Malzahar, Fiddlesticks, Shaco y Kalista, estos cuatro campeones se encuentran a las puertas de la mansión de Veigar, con intención de asesinarlo

"Muy conveniente que el portal nos deje aquí" - dijo Shaco sonriendo

"No podemos arriesgarnos a que huya" - le dijo el brujo

"En cuanto entremos obtendrás tu venganza" - dijo Kalista mientras invocando una de sus lanzas

Malzahar se acerco a la puerta y con unas palabras mágicas la abrio

"Un espíritu nunca debe hacerse esperar" - dijo la mujer entrando primero

El mago del Vacío se giro hacia sus aliados antes de seguirla

"Vosotros id por los otros" - les dijo antes de entrar

"Esto sera divertido" - dijo el bufón siniestro

Fiddlesticks iba delante del payaso, el podía oler el miedo de la gente (a pesar de no tener nariz), en concreto el miedo de Lulu

"Tengo hambre, creo que voy a ir a la cocina" - dijo Shaco mientras desaparecía

"Payasos...." - murmuraba Fiddlesticks

El espantapájaros avanzo hacia las mazmorras, deteniéndose en frente de una de ellas, mientras tanto Rammus hablando con Lulu

"¿Te importa liberarme? Me pica un poco la espalda" - le dijo Rammus

"¿Tu tienes espalda?" - pregunto extrañada Lulu

"No lo se" - le respondió el armadurillo

"Espera, ¿no huele a algo raro?" - le dijo Lulu extrañada

"Si, huele como a villano esporádico que ha sido quemado" - argumento Rammus

De repente, el filo de una guadaña atravesó la puerta, con Fiddlesticks asomándose por el hueco que había hecho

"Dejadme.... entrar....." - decía con una voz fría

"¿Fiddlesticks? ¡¿Como sabia que estábamos aquí?!" - pregunto la bruja

"Puedo... oler.... tu miedo....." - dijo mientras sus ojos brillaba

El espantapájaros siguió golpeando la puerta con su guadaña, destruyéndola cada vez más rápidamente

"¿Podrías reconsiderar lo de soltarme?" - pregunto Rammus

"¡Cla-claro!" - grito la bruja

Lulu agarro su bastón y empezó a recitar conjuros mágicos contra los grilletes del armadurillo, sin mucho éxito

"¡¿Como sueles escaparte?!" - le pregunto Lulu al no poder liberarlo

"Conveniencia del argumento" - le explico Rammus tranquilamente

Tras algunos segundos, el mensajero de la muerte consiguió entrar en la sala

"Ya estoy.... aquí...." - dijo con una voz profunda

"¿Por qué no usaste tu Tormenta de Cuervos para entrar antes?" - pregunto el armadurillo

"............." - Fiddlesticks se quedo callado algunos segundos - "Ya estoy...... aquí...." 

El espantapájaros siguió avanzando hacia ellos con la guadaña en sus manos

"Ahora sentiréis... el mie..." - sus palabras se cortaron cuando dos cuchillos le atravesaron el torso

"Le acaban de cortar la frase, ¿lo pillas? cortar " - dijo Rammus sonriente 

Los cuchillos se deslizaron hacia un lado cada uno, cortando el cuerpo de Fiddlesticks por la mitad y haciendo que cayera al suelo

Detrás del espantapájaros se encontraba Shaco, sonriendoles a ambos

"¿Nos has salvado?" - pregunto Lulu extrañada

"El yordle me ofreció un juego más..... divertido.... que el de Malzahar" - explico el bufón mientras recogía la cabeza de Fiddlesticks

"¡Tengo que ayudar a Veigar!" - grito Lulu mientras salia corriendo

"Estaré bien" - le dijo Rammus cuando ella ya se había ido

"¿Te gusta la ventriloquia? Porque el amigo cabeza de paja va a contarte un chiste" - dijo Shaco mientras jugaba con la cabeza

"Bien" - dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo


	363. Lo siento...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 5 de la "Saga de la Venganza"

Mientras Shaco y Fiddlesticks estaban entretenidos, Malzahar se adentra hacia el salón de Veigar

"No puedes esconderte, traidor" - dijo Kalista conforme entraba en la habitación

"¿A quién llamas traidor?" - pregunto Veigar, todavía sentado en su sillón

"A ti... sucio yordle..." - dijo Malzahar, colocándose delante suya

Ambos compartieron un cruce de miradas, en los ojos de cada uno podía verse el odio

"¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto?" - le pregunto el pequeño mago

"Vosotros me abandonasteis, tuvisteis la oportunidad de ayudarme y no lo hicisteis" - le dijo Malzahar con resentimiento

"Te lo buscaste, ademas no había una forma segura de ir a buscarte, Viktor lo intento" - le dijo Veigar cruzándose de brazos

"¡Mientes! ¡Me abandonasteis y mirasteis hacia otro lado! ¡Por cualquier otro si hubierais dado vuestra vida!" - le grito con furia y con ira

"En ese momento no" - le dijo el mago - "No nos conocíamos, eramos un puñado de extraños"

"Yo era parte de vuestro equipo... tenia la esperanza de que vendríais.... pero mi odio se fue creciendo en su lugar...." - dijo mientras cargaba su magia

"En principio tenia pensado matarte, pero la venganza te ha consumido, déjame que te ayude, tal vez incluso podrías volver a ser un emisario" - le ofreció el maestro del mal

El profeta del Vacío pensó en ello por algunos segundos.... pero ya era demasiado tarde...

"Llegas algunos años tarde" - dijo atacándole con su energía del Vacío

Kalista dio un salto hacia delante y lanzo sus jabalinas hacia donde se encontraba Veigar, atravesándole y clavandolas en el sofá

"Algo aquí no cuadra" - dijo el hechicero al ver que Veigar seguía en su asiento

"¿Nunca has visto un truco de magia?" - pregunto Veigar, ahora a la izquierda del mago

El espíritu de la venganza se giro rápidamente y ataco al segundo yordle, atravesándole también

"Probad de nuevo" - dijo un tercer Veigar, situado en la puerta

"Es otra ilusión, esta jugando con nosotros" - dijo el mago del Vacío

"Entonces... ¿donde esta el verdadero?" - pregunto Kalista

"Detrás tuya" - contesto el verdadero maestro del mal

Veigar coloco sus garras en la cabeza de Kalista, quien en un repentino destello empezó a ver los recuerdos del yordle y los de Malzahar

Vio como este les ignoro y siguió con su plan de atraer el Vacío, como puso sus vidas en peligro tantas veces, por el simple hecho de no ser como ellos

"Malzahar...." - le llamo Kalista fríamente

"¿Ka-Kalista? ¿Qué has visto?" - pregunto el brujo con preocupación

"Al verdadero traidor......" - dijo el espíritu con tristeza

El espíritu de venganza se giro en dirección hacia Malzahar, levantando de la nada una niebla negra que empezó a rodear al profeta del Vacío

"No... espera... yo no soy el traidor... es el..." - le intento decir el hechicero

Kalista le agarro del cuello, impidiendo que pudiera hablar, segundos después la niebla le rodeo a ella también, 

"Lo siento...." - dijo Kalista con algunas lágrimas 

Ambos desaparecieron cuando la niebla se desvanecio

"Creo que le va a doler más a ella" - se dijo así mismo el brujo

"¡Veigar!" - grito Lulu, entrando en la habitación

"Ves, te dije...." - el brujo ceso sus palabras cuando Lulu le abrazo, llorando

El yordle simplemente le rodeo con sus brazos y empezó a calmarla


	364. No es un adiós

Era un jueves por la mañana, Veigar aun se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación con Lulu, el día anterior había sido todo un caos con la pequeña intromisión de Malzahar

Sin embargo hay otra persona que si se encuentra despierta, su nombre es Rammus y se encuentra saliendo de su mazmorra habitual

"Voy a echar de menos ese sitio" - dice mirando a la pared donde suele encadenarlo Veigar

El armadurillo recorrió toda la mansión antes de salir al jardín, allí se detuvo frente a un árbol

"Parece que fue ayer cuando le hice la declaración de la renta a Veigar" - dijo con una sonrisa - "Ya no debe de tardar mucho"

Rammus se acomodo en el árbol y miro fijamente a la entrada del jardín, por ahí es por donde apareció Fiora, la chica de sus sueños

"Rammus" - le saludo la muchacha

"Hola Fiora" - le devolvió el saludo

"¿Por qué querías quedar tan temprano?" - pregunto Fiora mientras avanzaba

"Quería pasar más tiempo contigo" - le dijo el armadillo

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, la chica se inclino para abrazarlo, la campeona de blanco había tenido mucho estrés pero finalmente podía pasar tiempo con Rammus

"¿Te pasa algo?" - pregunto Rammus

"No debo tener motivos para abrazar a mi novio" - dijo la chica firme

"Me agrada mucho que me llames así" - le sonrió el armadurillo

La sonrisa de Rammus desapareció conforme miraba al suelo con una ligera tristeza

"Rammus, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?" - le pregunto Fiora preocupada

"Mañana.... todo acabara...." - dijo el campeón deprimido

"¿A qué te refieres?" - pregunto confusa

"Esto es... una historia.... tu no lo entenderías...." - le dijo con tristeza

"Rammus, hace mucho tiempo que entendí que no eres normal, tu mentalidad no es como la de las demás personas, cuéntame" - le dijo agarrándole de la mano

"Esto es una historia.... tu y yo solo somos una variable.... compuesta por dos personajes que ni les van ni les viene a la gente...." - empezó a contarle

Fiora no le entendió muy bien pero procuro prestar atención

"Tu personaje siempre tendrá un campeón, ya sea Yasuo, Shen, Talon o incluso una chica, quien sabe, pero.... no conmigo...." - le dijo Rammus

"Explícate mejor" - le pidió la muchacha

"Cuando esta "historia" acabe.... sera el ultimo momento que pasare contigo.... de hecho es la única variante donde soy importante.... a excepcion de una que implica a Rek'Sai..." - dijo el armadurillo

"Rammus...." - intento hablarle Fiora

"A partir de mañana todo esto se ira.... tu seras "reescrita" con otra variable o historia... yo me quedare en el olvido.... no creo que nadie escriba sobre nosotros...." - dijo con una lagrima 

Fiora abrazo fuertemente al armadurillo, tranquilizándolo un poco

"Da igual si hay mil y una historias donde soy novia de otro o tu no apareces..... estando en una de ellas me has hecho la Laurent más feliz de entre todas...." - le dijo la muchacha sonriendole

Rammus procedió a abrazarla más fuerte, llorando de felicidad, se acercaba el final y el tenia alguien con quien pasar su "vida"


	365. El malo de la película

"Tal vez pienses que el miedo solo se puede encontrar en pesadillas, que únicamente existen en el subconsciente, puedes tener miedo al mar y sus peligros, a lo desconocido e incluso al dolor"

"Es probable que nunca hayas oído hablar de mi, pues la mayoría que me conocen no viven lo suficiente como para contarlo, te enfrentas al mismísimo poder del mal"

"No podrás huir de mi, aceptar la muerte es tu única opción y cuando creas que tu vida es un infierno matare a todos tus seres queridos y arderán entre las llamas.... yo soy la noche... ¡yo soy la venganza!... ¡YO SOY VEIGAR!" - grito el brujo con furia

"Eso es muy bonito pero vamos a llegar tarde" - le contesto Lulu ajustantose el sombrero

"¡No quiero ir a ese maldito picnic!" - le grito el hechicero

"Pero si van a ir tu liguilla" - le dijo la bruja

"Somos supervillanos, no una liguilla" - le dijo fríamente

"De todos modos vamos a ir" - dijo saliendo de la habitación

"¡Pero pienso llevarme mi cetro!" - grito el yordle con cierto enfado

Nunca hubiera imaginado esto hace un año.... yo, el Maestro del Mal.... yendo a un estúpido picnic... con Lulu.... tengo algo de suerte....

Tal vez si aquel día le hubiera ignorado y cerrado la puerta.... tal vez....

"Veigar, ¿te pasa algo?" - le pregunto la maga

"¿A mi? No, estoy pensando como es que Rammus se sigue escapando" - le respondió el brujo

"¿Seguro que no estabas pensando en ninguna chica?" - le pregunto Lulu sonriendo

"Si, claro, en esa tal Taliyah" - le respondió el hechicero

"Jaja muy gracioso" - dijo Lulu con sarcasmo - "Ella seria demasiado pequeña"

"Bueno, tu tienes unos doscientos años, te recuerdo" - le dijo Veigar

"Se como mantenerme" - le respondió sonriendo

Los dos yordles llegaron al punto de reunión, donde se encontraban Rammus, Fiora, los Emisarios del Mal, Rumble, Janna, Tristana, Poppy e incluso Urgot

"Vaya, si que ha venido todo el mundo" - comento el maestro del mal

"Yo creo que es por los sandwiches" - dijo Rumble, acercándose para saludar

"¿Qué tal te encuentras?" - le pregunto el mago

"¿Yo? Genial, ¿por qué lo dices?" - le pregunto el yordle azul con una sonrisa forzada

En otro sitio se encontraba Thresh hablando con Rammus 

"Entonces agarre del cuello y le clave mi hoz fuertemente" - le explicaba el carcelero

"Que bonito recuerdo" - le dijo Rammus con total tranquilidad

"Yo prefiero el veneno" - comento Urgot

"Totalmente de acuerdo, es mucho más limpio" - les dijo Singed

"¿Eso era un chiste?" - pregunto Fiora a Janna

"El humor no es lo suyo" - contesto la ninfa

Todos pasaban el rato contentos y echando unas risas, varios de los Emisarios como Viktor y Swain contaban como casi mataban a sus enemigos

Otros como Lissandra o Zed pasaban un poco de tiempo alejados con sus respectiva parejas, Lulu charlaba con Tristana y Poppy, incluso Veigar tomaba algo con Rumble

Si... he tenido mucha suerte... normalmente el malo no consigue a la chica... no termina bien... no puede parar y pasar el tiempo con sus amigos....

"Hey chicos, momento de la foto" - dijo Tristana sonriendo

Varios de los villanos se quejaron, en especial Zed y Veigar, pero al final todos se juntaron

Tal vez sea el malo de la película.... pero ahora mismo no me cambiaría por nadie.....


End file.
